Causa Efecto Claro Oscuro (Continuación de Las Memorias de Scar Taka)
by BUDNAFAKAT1
Summary: Continuación de Las Memorias de Scar/Taka, la historia se centra en los acontecimientos ocurridos, tras el fallecimiento de Scar, y el ascenso de Simba al poder. ¿Cuál fue el legado de Scar tras su paso?, ¿quienes son Kiara y Kopa?, ¿Qué sucedió con Elanna?, ¿Qué sigue después?... Todo esto se pretende resolver aquí.
1. presentacion nota legal y

_**CAUSA-EFECTO=CLARO-OSCURO**_

 **SEGUNDA DE TRES HISTORIAS, PARTE DE LA SAGA:**

 _ **Los Secretos Ocultos del Reino.**_

 **Historias que conforman la trilogía:**

 ***Las Memorias de Scar/Taka**

 ***Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro**

 ***Claro de Luna**

 **Historias Basadas en la Saga de películas de Disney: El Rey León (incluyendo también las sagas de libros oficiales "Six New Adventures", "La Estrella más brillante" y comics oficiales), y también basada en La Saga de libros creada por los autores John Burkitt y David Morris: Las Crónicas del Reino.**

 **Una historia de:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Contacto:**

 **.mizuno**

 **Pueden encontrarme también en YouTube como:**

 **TAKAFANDUB**

 **Mi página YouTube está en inglés, pero soy mexicana y por ende mi idioma nativo es el español.**

 **FA** **CEBOOK:**

 **Amy Luna Estrella**

 **(TakafandubOficial)**

 **Una producción de:** _ **TFD Hyenas Productions.**_

 **Año:** _ **2010-2015.**_

 **Nota Legal** **:**

Éste es un trabajo original, basado en los trabajos de los autores John Burkitt y David Morris, de igual manera está basado en la película de Walt Disney "El Rey León", así como en los libros y sagas _"Six New Adventures"_ , _"La Estrella más brillante"_ y por supuesto los cómics originales; éstos últimos cuatro trabajos oficiales de Disney.

Los elementos tomados directamente de El Rey León son propiedad de _The Walt Disney Company_ _,_ de igual manera todos los elementos y personajes tomados directamente de la saga Las Crónicas del Reino son propiedad de John Burkitt y David Morris. No me pertenecen a mí (aunque sí hay aquí algunos personajes y escenas de mi autoría).

Así mismo, quisiera señalar que se hacen varias a citas a manera de epígrafe de _Las Crónicas_ , así como de la historia "Los líderes de la manada" escrito por "Justin P. Reese: The Sonic God". Con respecto a éste último autor quisiera enfatizar que en esta historia he señalado que el padre oficial de Nala tiene por nombre: Shizazen, por tanto, _No_ he estado segura si decir que he utilizado el personaje del autor "Justin. P. Reese" Alias: "The Sonic God" en su historia "Los líderes de la Manada", ya que primeramente, mi personaje se escribe con "Z": "Shizazen", el del autor Reese es "Shisazen", con "S", además cabe resaltar que entre _Shizazen_ y _Shisazen_ no hay nada en común –salvo que son padres de Nala y que la fonética es la misma- por ello no creo estar utilizando realmente su personaje, aunque sí debo decir que el personaje de _Saria,_ sí ha tenido unas breves apariciones en mi historia "Causa-Efecto-Claro-Oscuro".

Éste material no está pensando con fines de lucro. Se distribuye y pública gratuitamente por internet, con meros fines de entretenimiento.

Nota: A todas aquellas personas que deseen ocupar los personajes de mi autoría, o basar sus historias en la mía, pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero sí me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. En este mismo documento he colocado las direcciones en internet donde pueden contactarme.

Nota 2: El personaje/nombre TANABI _no_ es propiedad de David Morris o Burkitt, ni de nadie, ya que según la fuente oficial es un nombre que nadie sabe de dónde vino, pero que diversos Fans, incluyendo a Burkitt y Morris, lo han usado para nombrar al hijo de Simba. Kopa _sí_ es nombre oficial de Disney referente al hijo de Simba. Para más información, consultar: .

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o destructiva, felicitación, observación, etc., sobre mi trabajo son bienvenidas. Ya he señalado dónde pueden contactarme.

También quisiera señalar aquí, que aquellos capítulos en donde se incluyan escenas directas de las películas de El Rey León I y II, citas textuales (no a manera de epígrafe) de las obras de Burkitt y Morris, y/ó derivados, estarán sellados como "Capítulos Particulares", en letras azules y visibles. De una vez reitero, esas escenas DEFINITIVAMENTE _**NO**_ me pertenecen, y son utilizadas para complementar esta historia, ya que son de hecho, elementos importantes.

Muchas gracias por su atención. 

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	2. INTRO PRELUDIO CAPI 1

**Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro**

 **(Continuación de "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka")**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

 _"A toda causa hay un efecto", dice un principio Hermético.  
Se compara con eso que se conoce como "Efecto-Mariposa", ahí donde se explica que el aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán. Ahí, donde un pequeño acontecimiento, desata una serie de interminables sucesos, que podrían extenderse hasta el infinito._

 _Y, ¿Qué diremos del efecto_ _"Claro-Oscuro_ _"? , Aquel extraño fenómeno que surge de la mezcla de la luz y la sombra. El extraño contraste donde ambos contrarios parecer coexistir._

 _Este efecto se cierne sobre Las Tierras Del Reino, y en especial, sobre La Roca Del Rey. Sucesos, fenómenos, negativos y positivos... Negros y Blancos... De luz y de Sombra._

 _La herencia de un león de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que en vida, albergó en su corazón, puros contrarios; Odio-Amor, Maldad-Bondad, Rencor-Perdón, Crueldad-Compasión._

 _Causas que generaron un efecto; Un efecto Claro-Oscuro, un efecto ambivalente que afectó a todo su alrededor... A su reino... A quienes lo rodearon... Y a quienes lo amaron..._

 _Así es la herencia que dejó, así es el efecto de sus obras:_ _ **Claro-Oscuro.**_ __

 _Alegrías, miedos, rencores, dolor, confusión, dudas…_

 _¿Qué otro tipo de legado puede dejar un corazón como éste?_

 _Un corazón lastimado... Un corazón que amó... Un corazón que odió... Un corazón que causó tanto daño..._

 _Un efecto está siempre vinculado con su causa, y esto nunca puede ser de otro modo... Así la sombra y la luz se proyectan sobre las tierras del reino… No podemos hablar de alegría... No podemos hablar de tristeza... sólo de un efecto "Claro-Oscuro". Un efecto lleno de incertidumbre... de confusión... De malestar... de bienestar... De resentimiento y de perdón... Caos y orden... Todo a la vez…_

 _¿Cómo podríamos saber que originó el presente?  
¿Cómo?_

 _ **Preludio:**_

_La Ley de la Balanza, gobierna todo lo creado._

 _Toda causa se convierte en efecto y todo efecto se trasforma en causa (…) Sin embargo_

 _La Justicia sin Misericordia es tiranía; la Misericordia sin Justicia es tolerancia, complacencia con el delito._

 _Modificando la Causa se modifica el Efecto (…) Al león de la ley se le combate con la balanza"_

 _Maestro Samael A. Weor._

En la morada de los dioses, en un místico lugar más allá de lo que los simples mortales pueden comprender, habita un pelicular semidiós llamado _Anubiam_ ; una criatura mística con cabeza de chacal y cuerpo de hiena, la cual es, para sorpresa de todos, nada menos que _El Supremo Magistrado del Destino_ ; aquel encargado de medir las buenas y malas acciones de los recién difuntos, y en base a ello, dictaminarles su sentencia o recompensa.

Esta divinidad, sin embargo, no trabaja sola. Con ella colabora un Tribunal Divino conformado por cincuenta jueces más, conocidos como _"Los Terribles jueces de Ma´at1_ ", divididos entre hienas y chacales de imponente y celestial aspecto. Todos ellos conocen las obras del alma a enjuiciar, de ésta manera nadie jamás escapa de la Ley: Si aquella ánima ha cometido actos buenos en vida, se le indemnizará, si ha sido malvada se le sancionará, de acuerdo con la gravedad de la falta.

No obstante, al ser la divinidad indiscutiblemente misericordiosa y justa; estas sanciones podrán ser negociables, siempre y cuando las almas de quienes soliciten este convenio, alberguen al menos algo de bondad y virtud en su corazón. Y esto fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con aquel león de melena tan oscura como sus acciones en vida, un León que hizo mucho daño y dejó cicatrices parecidas a las de su ojo izquierdo, pero que sin embargo, aún albergaba la suficiente benignidad en él como para poder hacer la petición, y esto lo hizo dirigiéndose con propiedad y elegancia a todos:

"Honorable tribunal del destino. Su eminencia Anubiam. Me declaro culpable de todas las malas acciones por las que se me acusa. Razones por las cuales, aun no soy digno de entrar en los mundos supremos. Sin embargo… también tengo entendido que ustedes pueden aceptar solicitudes de negociación de las culpas y condenas, ¿o me equivoco?"

Los miembros del tribunal se murmuraron cosas inaudibles unos a otros, mientras que los ojos de Anubiam, rojos como la sangre y de un sombrío resplandor como el de un eclipse de sol, se limitaba a mirar a con severidad a Scar/Taka.

El león de ojos verdes, al sentirse algo intimidado siguió hablando con algo de nerviosismo y alzando aún más su voz:

" _Lo que yo quiero, es enmendar daños a través de mis hijos."_

Entonces, la respuesta magistral de la deidad fue súbita y definitiva, su voz era profunda y firme:

" _Concedido. Sí podrás h_ _acerlo porque los hijos, sean o no adoptivos, se quedan con un fragmento de nuestra alma. A través de ellos los padres pueden obtener absolución y purificación. Todo conforme a la ley divina. Todo depende de ti ahora. Si quieres encontrar verdadera paz y tener acceso al paraíso celestial donde habita la divinidad suprema, deberás enmendar los daños y dejar todo en orden."_

 _"Y, ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso desde aquí?_

 _"Las almas en pena como la tuya tienen muchos métodos disponibles para comunicarse y manifestarse en el mundo terrenal: Lo pueden hacer a través de sueños, Chamanes que actúen como médiums, Manifestaciones, apariciones... Utiliza los recursos que consideres necesarios y convenientes para completar tu misión de absolución."_

En aquellos momentos, Scar sintió que alguien había tocado su hombro. Era Fabana, quien, junto con su madre Uru2, habían estaban a su lado, abogando por Scar durante el juicio. La hiena entonces dijo a su hijo adoptivo:

 _"¡Asómate al mundo de los vivos, hijo!, los chamanes Kaleb y Rafiki están invocando espíritus... ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad!, manifiéstate y comunícate con ellos."_

Haga clic para volver al índice

" **Causa - Efecto= Claro -Oscuro"**  
 **(Continuación de "Las Memorias de Scar /Taka")**

 **Capítulo 1: Juicio y decisiones**

Era una caótica y sombría mañana; En las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, podía sentirse un ambiente tenso. Un juicio se llevaba a cabo. Todos estaban en sus correspondientes lugares; tanto las leonas pertenecientes a la manada del difunto rey Mufasa, así como la manada del león Haki estaban de espectadoras, sentadas en círculo. Al frente, un guepardo llamado Malehj, quien era el juez, y a un costado, treinta y dos felinos repartidos entre leopardos miembros de la corte parlamentaria mirando expectantes, al centro los acusadores y acusadas; Los primeros, Simba, Nala y algunas leonas habitantes de La Roca Del Rey, las segundas, eran Shenzi y Zira, ¿Y por qué razón ellas?, la respuesta era porque al ser Shenzi la lideresa Roh´mach de las hienas, y al ser Zira la nueva dirigente del antiguamente ejército de Haki, quedaban automáticamente como representantes de su gente.

Todos guardaban silencio, expectantes. Aquel ambiente era en verdad insoportable.

"Madame Zira y Madame Shenzi," Decía el guepardo, "ambas han sido declaradas culpables en los cargos de complicidad con el hoy difunto, anterior rey Taka/Scar en sus acciones negativas, así como de daños graves al reino y a la comunidad en general, lo que implica alta traición. Se preguntarán por qué la culpa recae sobre ustedes, pues verán; ya que ustedes son lideresas de sus respectivos grupos, ustedes vienen respondiendo y representando a dichos grupos. Recuerden, las faltas de un conjunto liderado, recaen sobre los dirigentes de éste

"Pero señor..." Interrumpió Shenzi; "En el caso de nosotras las hienas, no podría haber sido de otra manera."

Malehj la miró con desdén. "¿Cómo dice?", le preguntó en un tono severo.

Shenzi prosiguió; "Sí. El Rey Taka/Scar, que Roh´kash guarde en su divina morada, nos dio grandes libertades. Si mi gente rompió leyes naturales, fue precisamente por las libertades que él nos otorgó. En teoría, no violamos ley alguna. En ese tiempo todo lo que hacíamos era legal porque el rey en turno así lo tenía estipulado".

"¡Y en cuanto a nosotros…!", gruñó de repente Zira, "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso, nosotros no merecemos tener amigos?! El historial que tenemos con Scar no tiene que ver con cuestiones reales, tiene que ver con amistad", Zira bajó la cabeza, quedándose pensativa unos minutos y comenzó a hablar, "Scar… me salvó de ahogarme cuando yo era muy pequeña... Él fue mi esposo, y mi mejor amigo. A mis compañeras las conoció cuando Haki, un amigo de mi primera infancia, vino a las tierras del reino con su manada. A partir de ahí todos fuimos inseparables. ¿De qué se le acusa a mi gente realmente? ¿De haber entablado amistad con Scar?... Y a mí… ¿De haberlo amado? ¡¿De haberle dado hijos?! ¿De eso se me acusa?", finalizó Zira su discurso, totalmente descompuesta.

"Se les acusa a todas de haber corrompido el sistema", señaló Malehj algo fastidiado. "Sin embargo… Es de considerarse como sumamente válido todo argumento expuesto por ustedes dos, y es precisamente por esta razón…", el Guepardo hizo una pausa, tomó aire profundamente y después prosiguió; "que he decidido someterlo a Votación". Después, Malehj se dirigió a los treinta y dos leopardos presentes y les vociferó: "Miembros del parlamento…, Sus majestades Simba y Nala aquí presentes… Los destinos de las dos acusadas y su gente serán sometidos a votación. Quien esté de acuerdo en absolver a La Hiena Shenzi de todo cargo, levante la pata. Tomen en cuenta que la decisión incluye también a la gente que depende de ella".

De los treinta y dos leopardos, miembros del parlamento, sólo ocho mantuvieron la pata inmóvil. Ni Simba ni Nala levantaron sus garras.

Malehj después dijo; "Ahora, quien esté de acuerdo en absolver a La leona Zira de todo cargo, levante la pata. Tomen en cuenta que la decisión incluye también a la gente que depende de ella".

En éste caso sólo dos patas del parlamento quedaron sin levantar, y la pata de Simba fue levantada a favor.

Después Malehj, el resto de miembros del parlamento, Simba y Nala, se juntaron para conversar. Malehj vociferó. "Ahora procederemos a discutir el veredicto, y regresaremos con la sentencia final." El grupo caminó a un lugar apartado, hablando en voz baja.

Momentos de tensión; sudor frio se apoderaba de Shenzi y de Zira. Las leonas pertenecientes a le ex manada de Haki y el resto de las hienas temblaban por la incertidumbre.

Los segundos pasaban…

Sólo silencio...

Hasta que Malehj apareció de repente y gritó: "Se ha decidido", después se volvió a Shenzi y a Zira, las miró con severidad y les dijo. "Madame Shenzi y Señora Zira, La corte del parlamento, en unanimidad con los reyes Nala y Simba, aquí presentes, ha decidido absolverlas de todo cargo, pero con la siguiente cláusula: Desde éste momento se les han retirado todos los privilegios reales otorgados por el difunto rey Scar, tanto a ustedes como a la gente que tienen a su cargo".

Al realizar esta declaración hubo una paz tensa. Murmullos de inconformidad se escuchaban, así como también de júbilo por parte de habitantes de La Roca Del Rey. Simba y Nala se limitaban a permanecer serenos y en silencio.

"¿Y qué pasará con mis hijos?", preguntó Zira preocupada, "los tres recibieron en su cubrimiento linaje real, por lo tanto ellos aún siguen siendo prin…"

"Ellos mantendrán su nombramiento otorgado como príncipes", expresó el juez, "y Kovu -o cualquiera de tus otros dos hijos- solo podrá heredar el trono en el caso extremo muerte de los hijos del rey Simba, que Aiheu no lo permita nunca, ¿Se ha comprendido?, ¿Alguna otra duda u objeción?".

Zira negó con la cabeza. Todos guardaban silencio.

"¿Nadie?", volvió a preguntar el juez mirando de reojo a todos. Tras ver que nadie decía nada, el guepardo continuó su discurso; "en ese caso se cierra la sesión, quedando el veredicto final como sigue: El grupo de leonas encabezadas por Zira, así como la jauría entera de Hienas dirigidas por la lideresa-Roh´mach Shenzi, han sido absueltas de todo cargo, sin embargo perderán todo privilegio otorgado por Scar, y serán sometidas a una vigilancia constante durante al menos el mismo lapso de tiempo que dure el embarazo de la reina Nala. Apenas nazca ese cachorro, se retirará la vigilancia. Por otro lado cabe señalar que las hienas deben regresar al Cementerio de Elefantes a vivir allí, y únicamente podrán tener acceso a Las Tierras del Reino bajo permiso del rey o la reina. Se levanta la sesión. Caso cerrado".

¡Vaya semanas para Zira, sus hijos y su grupo de leonas!, es decir: la muerte de su apreciado Scar, el juicio, y ahora esto; la pérdida de sus privilegios. Al menos debían sentirse agradecidos con Simba de haberles permitido quedarse en La Roca Del Rey. Como sabemos, las que no habían corrido con tanta suerte eran las hienas, pues por obvias razones, al Cementerio de Elefantes debían volver, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas estaba del todo convencidas con la decisión.

"No lo sé, hermanita. No creo que sea lo mejor quedarnos en este barrio3. La verdad es que sólo de tener que vivir de nuevo aquí me dan ganas de vomitar. Yo estoy seguro de que nuestra _Mutti4 Fay5_ no hubiera querido esto para nosotros."

"Sí, hermano Banzai, tal vez tengas razón" Decía Shenzi pensativa. "Creo que lo mejor para la Jauría será irnos de aquí. A mí también me deprime mucho este lugar. Y más porque aquí vivió con nosotros el león al que creímos nuestro mejor amigo. Además, éste lugar ya no es lo mismo sin los compañeros que perdimos en la batalla contra Simba".

"Pero… ¿A dónde iremos, gran Roh´mach?", preguntó un hiénido macho llamada Remo. Haga clic para volver al índice

"No lo sé", respondió Shenzi suspirando y mirando hacia arriba, "pero cualquier lugar será mejor que éste basurero. Tal vez sería bueno hacernos hienas vagabundas, caminando sin rumbo de aquí para allá. Somos fuertes y podremos hacerlo. Éste lugar ya no es apto para la jauría".

El resto de la jauría aceptó incondicionalmente lo señalado por Shenzi, pues sentían que ella tenía razón, ya no había nada que hacer ahí… _Nada._

1 Ma'at es en las sagas de Burkitt y Morris, en otros fanfics del Rey León y en esta historia "el mundo de los vivos".

2 Para más información sobre Uru y Fabana, no dudar en leer la primera parte de esta saga; Las Memorias de Scar/Taka.

3 Según los creadores de El Rey León, a _Banzai_ es al único personaje que se le dio la peculiar característica de hablar con convencionalismos y expresiones un tanto vulgares, por tanto, me tomé la libertad de colocar ciertos modismos mexicanos (y algunos más de otros países de Sudamérica) para caracterizar al personaje, no obstante pondré a través de notas al pie, los significados de éstos, para que todos los lectores de esta historia puedan comprenderlos. Esto mismo sucederá con otros escasos personajes más adelante, así como en las historias hermanas a esta.

4 Mutty: Forma de decir "mamá / mami" en hiénico.

5 Fay, diminutivo del nombre "Fabana", la hiena madre de Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, y madre adoptiva de Taka/Scar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Despedidas, planes y sorpresas**

La segunda noche que las leonas del ex ejército del León Haki1, ahora comandadas por Zira, se quedaron en La Roca Del Rey, se levantaron a media noche para llevar a cabo un plan:

Se acercaron a Simba y a Nala cautelosamente, y se les lanzaron al cuello para darles una mordida letal.

"¡AUXILIO!", Gritó Simba.

"Amor, despierta. De nuevo esa pesadilla."

"Sí, Nala... De nuevo esa pesadilla."

"Es la quinta vez en esta semana, deberías relajarte".

"Nala, ¿podríamos salir un momento a caminar?, necesito hablarte de algo"

"Sí, amor, lo que tú digas".

Y así, muy de madrugada, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido aún, Simba y Nala salieron a pasearse lejos de La Roca Del Rey; el silencio de la sabana cubierta por el manto de la noche los hacía sentirse en paz y relajados.

"Simba, ¿Que te sucede?, te he notado muy tenso estos días".

"Bueno Nala, verás; convivir con la familia de mi tío Scar... No sé... Me genera... mucho estrés, mucho miedo. Yo sé que ellos, en cierto modo, no tienen la culpa de nada, ellos no mataron a mi padre, pero… El simple hecho de que se hubiesen aliado con Scar... no sé... Me genera mucho conflicto. Ni siquiera me siento seguro con ellos cerca. A veces hasta he llegado a pensar que están esperando el momento justo para vengar a mi tío... No sé... Así lo siento."

"¡Ay, amor!, te entiendo, de hecho yo tampoco me siento segura con ellos. A veces me miran feo, y temo por mi seguridad y la de mi futuro cachorro". Decía Nala acariciándose tiernamente el vientre.

Simba se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, después exclamó repentinamente:

"¡El tiempo que dure tu embarazo!"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Nala.

"Nala piensa esto; mientras estés embarazada, ellos estarán vigilados, es lo que dictaminó el juez, así que por ese lado podremos estar tranquilos. Pero te diré algo; apenas nazca el bebé, los mandaré a pasar la noche a la abandonada cueva de mi tío Scar, y ahí deberán habitar si quieren permanecer aquí".

"Es una gran idea, Simba", comentó Nala, "así nos sentiremos seguros. También habrá que prohibir a nuestro futuro hijo, hacer amistad con los hijos de Zira. Hay que protegerlo lo más que se pueda. No podemos arriesgarnos".

"Tienes razón, Nala" Exclamó Simba pensativo, "no podemos correr ningún riesgo".

"Y, ¿quién los vigilará?", preguntó Nala.

"Encargaremos a dos leopardos y a dos Zopilotes. Se turnarán para vigilarlos en la mañana y en la noche. De hecho, por si no te fijaste, hay uno en cada esquina de La Roca Del Rey, muy cerca de ellos, vigilándolos".

"Así le haremos Simba", exclamó Nala entusiasmada, "una vez que nazca nuestro cachorro, y el tiempo de vigilancia termine, la manada de Zira se irá directo a la cueva de Scar".

Y tras esta conversación, sintiéndose más seguros, Nala y Simba se pusieron a dormir plácidamente.

Por la tarde del día siguiente, en El Cementerio de Elefantes, una triste despedida tuvo lugar, en medio de lágrimas abundantes y un ambiente desolador:

"Pero tía Shenzi, nada va a ser lo mismo sin ti", exclamaba la pequeña Vitani, de apenas medio mes de edad, aferrándose a una de las patas de la hiena.

"Los siento mi pequeñita, pero así las cosas deben ser. Nunca olvides que eres mi sobrinita consentida".

Shenzi acariciaba el pequeño mechón de pelo de la pequeña Vits, quien lloraba desconsoladamente; "Yo rezaré a Roh´kash para que siempre te cuide".

"Pero te irás, igual que papi Scar lo hizo", dijo Vitani derramando lágrimas por sus lindos ojos azules, y con un puchero de evidente tristeza dibujado en su rostro.

"Nos volveremos a ver pequeña. Es una promesa".

"Vamos campeón. No llores más", decía por otro lado Banzai al pequeñito Kovu, quien estaba sentadito, mirando con gran tristeza al hiénido. "Sonríe. Hazlo por el tío Banzai. No me gusta verte así, chico".

Kovu, de también, medio mes de edad asintió con la cabeza, intentando sonreír, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sí, señor. Seré muy valiente."

"¡Así se habla campeón!" Exclamó Banzai. "Nada de caras largas, ¡eh!, y arriba corazones que nos volveremos a ver, pequeño."

Banzai hubiera deseado que eso fuese verdad. En realidad no sabía ni siquiera a dónde se supone que irían. Aun así fingió una sonrisa, para alegrar al sobrino que más había querido en el mundo.

"Te quiero, tío Banzai". Dijo el pequeño Kovu, aferrándose a la pata de la hiena macho.

Edd, el hiénido, también estaba desconsolado. Lloraba de una forma extraña, haciendo desagradables ruidos con la nariz.

"¡Tío Edd!", gritaron al unísono los cachorros de león, corriendo directamente hacia él, y abrazándolo con dulzura. Nuka, también se acercó a abrazar a las hienas.

Mientras ésta desoladora escena pasaba, Zira aprovecho para acercarse a Shenzi y preguntarle con cierto cinismo:

"Pero... ¿Por qué se van?"

"Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta, Zira", exclamó Shenzi con un tono despectivo.

Zira sonrió con malicia, e insistió:

"Sí. Entiendo. Pero, ¿A dónde irán?"

"No lo sabemos", respondió Shenzi en tono seco, "pero primero que todo, esperemos que sea lo más lejos de ti que se pueda. Nunca te perdonaré todo lo que me hiciste hacer para traicionar al león que más quisimos en el mundo. Me amenazaste con matar a mis hermanos si no accedía a tus planes, además por tu culpa Elanna abortó, y mucho tuviste que ver para que las cosas salieran muy mal. Por otro lado, éste lugar ya no es apto para nosotras: nos recuerda a Scar, nos deprime, nos hace sentir miserables. Nos vamos de aquí, y espero nunca volver a verte en la vida. Me das asco, Zira. Eres como tu nombre "Odio", creo que no hay nombre que te defina mejor. Espero que Roh´kash se apiade de tu condenado espíritu, y estoy feliz de que la sacerdotisa Makhpil te haya conjurado una maldición... ¡En verdad que me da gusto!".

Zira entonces le hizo una mueca de desdén a Shenzi, como diciéndole 'me dan igual tus palabras'.

Sintiéndose algo ofendida por la indiferencia de Zira, Shenzi lanzó un gruñido, acto seguido miró a sus hermanos, y al resto de la jauría. "Vámonos ya. Es hora de partir", les dijo a todos.

Las hienas comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de Las Tierras Del Reino, ¿A dónde irían?, en realidad ni ellas mismas lo sabían.

Cuantas tristezas para los pobres cachorros de Zira: Su padre muerto, el fallecimiento de la leona Cintia, y ahora esto; Sus tíos hiénidos alejándose para siempre del reino. ¿Qué seguía para ellos?

Así, una noche, la pequeña Vits, con algo de inseguridad, se acercó a Zira y con los ojos nublados le preguntó;

"¿Mamá, cuándo volverá papi Scar?"

"¡Nunca!, ¡Entendiste, Vitani!, ¡Simba tiene la culpa de todo!, y _NÚNCA_ vuelvas a hacerme esa estúpida pregunta. Ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día", fue la amargada y tajante respuesta de Zira.

Llena de frustración, Vitani se recostó en un rincón para dormir, derramando una lágrima comprendió que "papi Scar" no volvería _nunca_.

Los primeros días del reinado de Simba y Nala fueron muy difíciles. Como muchos animales habían emigrado había escases de alimento, así que a Rafiki se le ocurrió un plan:

"Zazú, convoca a toda tu familia. Todos deberán ir a las afueras de Las Tierras Del Reino, en búsqueda de las manadas. Díganles que el rey ha regresado y que es seguro volver."

"Así será, señor", decía Zazú contagiado por el entusiasmo del simio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia su árbol. Allí se encontró con su madre de nombre Zatzy, y le dijo:

"Madre Zatzy, necesito que me ayudes a convocar a la familia real, ya que por órdenes de Rafiki, nos vamos a una misión ultra secreta".

En ese momento, una delicada y suave voz femenina se escuchó detrás de Zazú.

"¿También puedo ir yo?"

Zazú volteó hacia atrás y de inmediato se ruborizó y sus plumas se le encresparon de inmediato, pues detrás de él se encontraba una linda cálao de plumaje rojo y de tierna mirada, la cual le había estado robando el sueño durante días. Ella era amiga de la familia, y en aquellos momentos pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó sin querer la noticia sobre la misión.

"¡Je, Jé!, Pero por supuesto, bella _Binty_ ".

"Gracias, Zazú", Exclamó la adorable avecilla ahora conocida como Binty, dándole un besito en la mejilla al ruborizado cálao. Acto seguido ella salió del lugar volando.

"Creo que aquí huele a _'Upendi'_ hijo mío", exclamó la señora Zatzy.

Pero como Zazú es muy orgulloso y serio, dijo cruzando los brazos y fingiendo serenidad.

"¡Oh, no!... nada de eso madre."

Levantándose muy de madrugada, Simba debía emprender lo que sería su primer viaje de relaciones exteriores, parte de sus múltiples deberes como nuevo rey.

"Debo restablecer las relaciones con los gobiernos vecinos. Debo ir a verlos a todos". Le había dicho a Nala antes de partir.

Pasó un tiempo en el que, gracias a las acciones anteriores, todo en el reino de Simba había vuelto a la normalidad: Los animales habían retornado y todo había vuelto a florecer. Los reinos vecinos brindaban apoyo nuevamente a Las Tierras Del Reino.

Hasta para Sarafina todo fue diferente: al darse cuenta que todo había mejorado, al sentir a Sarabi tan renovada y radiante con el regreso de su hijo Simba, y al ver que Nala era la feliz reina de Las Tierras Del Reino, ella decidió regresar a las tierras donde ahora su retoño Mheetu se había convertido en el rey legítimo.

Finalmente y después de muchísimo tiempo, se reuniría otra vez con su amado esposo Shizazen y su querido hijo.

Y Cuando éstos últimos se enteraron del embarazo de Nala, brincaron de felicidad. Estaban muy extasiados con la noticia.

Todo parecía marchar bien, sin embargo, bien dicen que al contemplar una pintura con efectos claro-oscuros es poco recomendable fiarse en lo que a simple vista se puede ver...

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Para más información leer "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka" (la primera historia de esta trilogía).


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Reglas son Reglas.

" _Hay uno en cada familia. Dos en la mía. Y siempre arruinan las ceremonias reales."_

 _Zazú._

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Zira no había logrado adaptarse a su condición de plebeya. Su situación le parecía absurda y patética, y no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse:

"Ya estamos todas. De hecho sólo falta... ¡Oh, no! ¡No de nuevo…!", decía Nala, quien tras haber ascendido al trono sustituía a Sarabi en su dos cargos de manera automática y legitima, estos eran; dirigente de la cuadrilla de caza y nueva reina. Con Nala al mando todo fluía maravillosamente, excepto por una razón:

"Chicas, ayúdenme a buscarla".

La cuadrilla se dispersó y en vez de ponerse a cazar como era debido, se dedicó a buscar por doquier a la rebelde nueva miembra del grupo. Pasó un tiempo, hasta que finalmente dieron con ella:

"Zira, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ésta es la cuarta vez que desapareces sin avisar".

"Yo soy y seguiré siendo una reina aunque Scar ya no esté aquí y no me rebajaré a realizar actividades de servidumbre como esta". Decía Zira con altanería y acomodándose sus uñas con elegancia.

Nala la miró muy molesta: "Zira, si por mí fuera, yo personalmente te expulsaría de la cuadrilla, pero según lo dictaminado por el juez; tú y tu manada han perdido todo privilegio otorgado por Scar, por ello debes ayudarnos en la cacería. Y te diré algo más; es absurdo lo que dices porque Yo soy la reina de estas tierras, también soy la líder de la cuadrilla y por consiguiente salgo de cacería. Sarabi _era_ la reina antes de mí, también era la líder de la cuadrilla y por lo tanto salía a cazar. Es parte de nuestro deber como reinas. Así que, si de verdad dices ser una reina entonces debes hacer lo que las reinas hacen".

"¡Nunca!", vociferó Zira y agregó: "cuando Scar reinaba nunca permitió que yo o Elan… , es decir, que _yo_ saliera de cacería. Él me trataba como a una verdadera reina, y no como servidumbre".

"Vamos, Zira", dijo de repente. Lazy-Eye, una de las leonas del ex ejército de Haki, ahora manada de Zira, y la mejor amiga de esta última; "Deja a un lado tu soberbia. Debes cooperar con nosotras. Tú misma lo has dicho siempre; Recuerden nuestro lema, Siempre unidos".

Zira hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero al final terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

Toda la Manada de Haki parecía comenzar a conformarse de su pérdida de privilegios, pero no Zira, ¡NO!, y menos después de haber sido la reina de Las Tierras Del Reino en tiempos pasados no muy lejanos.

En otra ocasión, cuando el embarazo de Nala estaba ya muy avanzado, la tercera hermana de Sarabi -y madre de la leona Halima- llamada Parvati, quedó al mando por un tiempo de la cuadrilla.

"Muy bien, equipo", Comenzó a decir Parvati, "ésta será la estrategia de caería del día…"

Zira ya estaba harta de recibir órdenes. Ella se sentía una reina destronada y no iba a permitir que la mandaran.

"… Y tú Zira, correrás en esa dirección para distraer a los demás ñus, ¿comprendido?"

Zira la miró retadoramente. "¡¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes?!".

Parvati se sobresaltó un poco ante tal respuesta, pero sabiamente decidió ignorarla. Después se dirigió al resto de la cuadrilla.

"A la de tres chicas... Una… dos..."

Pero antes de decir tres, Zira se escabulló silenciosamente y se acercó a uno de los ñus mordiéndole una pata, para después huir. El ñu no supo lo que le sucedió pero comenzó a emitir unos fuertes alaridos. Los demás ñus se asustaron y después de eso, se percataron de la presencia de las leonas, entonces comenzaron a correr desbocados… ¡Hacia las leonas!

Zira cambió el rumbo, y se escabulló entre los pastizales, carcajeándose.

"¡Olviden a los ñus!" Gritaba Parvati. "¡Corran por sus vidas!"

Los energúmenos ñus las perseguían, furiosos. Entonces, las leonas encontraron una cueva en la que se metieron. Los ñus eran demasiado grandes para caber ahí. Encolerizados, golpeaban con sus cuernos las paredes de la cueva, intentando entrar, hasta que finalmente, se rindieron.

Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo, Minka, una leona de la manada comentó a la lideresa sustituta:

"Parvati... Perdón si esto te suena raro, pero..., ¿No te parece extraño que Zira no esté entre nosotras justo ahora?

Nala ya le había advertido a Parvati sobre Zira, así que nadie dudó de que Zira hubiese echado a perder la cacería del día.

A media tarde, Parvati y la leona Minka fueron a donde Simba para tener un encuentro con él para presentarle una queja:

"Tenemos quejas sobre Zira", comenzó Parvati, "no quiere cooperar con la cuadrilla y sólo causa conflictos."

Simba miró hacia arriba y tomó aire con fuerza, sintiéndose muy abrumando:

"Lo sé, Minka. Nala me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero por desgracia lo dictaminado por el juez señala que ella ha perdido todo privilegio otorgado por Scar y está obligada a realizar toda actividad relacionada con la cacería. Mi esposa también querría sacarla del grupo, pero nuestras garras están atadas al sistema. No podemos contradecir a los miembros del parlamento. Va contra las reglas. Hemos intentado hablar con el juez Malehj, pero no quiere acceder a cambiar los cargos."

"Pero eres el rey, Simba. Tú podrías…"

"Pero él es el juez, Parvati. Reglas son reglas. Recuerda que finalmente mi monarquía es del tipo parlamentaria1. No tomo las decisiones yo solo."

Las leonas que se sintieron decepcionadas al escuchar esta respuesta por parte del rey.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 La monarquía parlamentaria es una de las formas de gobierno existente en las democracias en la que el rey ejerce la función de jefe de Estado bajo el control del poder legislativo (parlamento) y del poder ejecutivo (Gobierno), es decir, el rey reina, pero no gobierna (expresión debida a Adolphe Thiers).[1] Las normas y decisiones emanadas del Parlamento regulan no sólo el funcionamiento del Estado sino también la actuación y funciones del propio rey.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Habrá sido mi papá?

Una preciosa noche de luna llena, la pequeña Vitani se encontraba al interior de la cueva real contemplando las estrellas que parecían saludarla con sutiles destellos. Ella se sentía muy triste; extrañaba mucho a su papi Scar, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué razón se había marchado. Y eso no era todo, ya que también se sentía nostálgica por la partida de los tíos Banzai, Edd y Shenzi: ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían bien en el "gran mundo"?

Perdida estaba en esos melancólicos pensamientos cuando de pronto y de manera inesperada, sintió una refrescante brisa rodeándola. Esta traía consigo pétalos de flores, y hojas secas de árbol.

La pequeñita alzó sus orejitas sorprendida, y miró con atención. La extraña brisa, parecía llamarla. La cachorrita decidió seguirla.

La brisa parecía danzar y querer jugar con la niñita. Un ligerísimo remolino rodeó el cuerpo de Vitani, y ella rio feliz. A veces el pequeño remolino se retiraba de donde estaba la pequeña, y ella se lanzaba a él, riendo. Se sentía reconfortada y se estaba divirtiendo... era como si…

Ella estaba ya unos centímetros antes de la punta de La Roca Del Rey. Y miró al cielo, despejado y brillante. Los rayos de la luna la iluminaban dando un color plateado a su pelaje. De nuevo el viento envolviéndola. Entonces Vitani cerró los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, escuchó un familiar susurro.

"Vitani; siempre te cuidaré desde donde me encuentro."

¡Por los dioses, esa voz!, Vitani no podía equivocarse. Definitivamente tenía que ser él; "Papi-Scar". Él le había hablado. Después, todo se detuvo y quedó en silencio. No había más viento ni ruido alguno. Hasta que de pronto, una severa voz por detrás de ella, interrumpió sus momentos de alegría:

"Vitani, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Zira estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con dureza y frialdad.

"Mamá", gritó Vitani extasiada, corriendo hacia su la vieja leona: "Es papi Scar. Estuvo aquí y me habló, me dijo que me cuidaría siempre, y que…"

"Vitani... tu padre está muerto. No hay más. Debes madurar y olvidarte de esas tonterías. Él _no_ volverá. Y sabes perfectamente quien lo mató".

Vitani agachó la cabeza con resignación. "Sí, mamita. Tienes razón".

"Además ya estás grande como para creer en estupideces como que tu papá se te aparezca, o que Roh´kash existe. No olvides que…"

Vitani hizo un gesto de molestia. Madre e hija repitieron al unísono:

"Sueños, cuando despiertas, sueños son".

Zira vio que debajo de ella, un pequeño ratoncito pasó corriendo, y hábilmente lo capturó. Acto seguido miró al horizonte, y como si Vitani no estuviera presente, comenzó a decir:

"Aunque tal vez no todos los sueños", la voz de Zira sonaba sombría, era como el siseo de una serpiente peligrosa. "Simba se siente muy tranquilo y feliz ahora, pero él obtendrá el castigo que se merece. Asesinó a tu padre, nos arrebató lo que nos pertenecía por derecho; la pagará muy caro."

Zira tenía el corazón lo suficientemente envenenado para decirle a una pequeñita de medio mes de edad, palabras tan llenas de -como el significado de su nombre - _odio._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: "Cierre de corazon** es"

A varios kilómetros de distancia, una hermosa mañana, el Rey León Mheetu -soberano de uno de los cuatro reinos colindantes con Las Tierras Del Reino de Simba, hijo de Sarafina e hijastro del antiguo rey de nombre Shizazen-,se encontraba en algún lugar de sus dominios, charlando con un león oscuro, desaliñado, con facciones muy angulosas, y una parte totalmente pelona en su cuello, quien le decía:

"Por razones personales yo decidí abandonar mi manada y convertirme en un león fugitivo. Ahora estoy totalmente solo. Y es por eso que he venido a usted, ¡oh, gran rey Mheetu! para pedirle humildemente asilo en sus tierras".

"¡Por supuesto que no, Haki!", exclamó Mheetu rotundamente. "¿Acaso crees que mi padre y yo padecemos de amnesia?, ¿Acaso crees que ya olvidamos que tú y tu ejercito causaron terribles estragos a mi reino en tiempos pasados?, por tu culpa y la de tu compañero, el tal Zian, éste reino sufrió grandes carencias y tristezas, ¡Por tu culpa mi madre y mi hermana tuvieron que abandonar estas tierras por bastante tiempo!, ¡Eres el colmo del cinismo!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?!, Ya bastante difícil es haber tolerado que el rey Simba, y mi hermana, la reina Nala, hubiesen permitido a tu ex ejército quedarse en su reino bajo vigilancia permanente, pero aceptarte a ti en este lugar sobrepasa el límite."

"¡Oh, Rey Mheetu!", exclamó Haki decepcionado, "si al menos usted supiera el infierno que he vivido desde que me convertí en león fugitivo. Si al menos me diera una oportunidad. He cambiado. Ya no soy el león que he era, y en verdad estoy muy arrepentido de todos los actos malvados que realicé junto a mi ex colega Zian, y en especial estoy muy arrepentido de haber causado tantos estragos en tu reino".

Mheetu daba vueltas de un lado a otro, refunfuñando. No sabía qué hacer; Por un lado los recuerdos del pasado estaban muy presentes, por otro, percibía sinceridad en las palabras de Haki.

Justo entonces, dos leones se acercaron. Haki hizo una mueca de total sorpresa y sintió su corazón bombear más fuerte. Uno de los que se acercó era nada menos que el ex rey Shizazen –quien como ya hemos dicho es el padre adoptivo de Mheetu, y además padre de sangre de Nala-, y detrás de él, se aproximaba también la leona Elanna, el amor más grande en la vida del difunto león Scar.

En cuanto Shizazen vio a Haki quedó petrificado; nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, a continuación lo fulminó con la mirada. El resentimiento era evidente.

Entonces el oscuro y desaliñado león habló con firmeza: "Bueno, rey Mheetu, quien es prudente siempre sabe dónde no es bienvenido y también sabe cuándo rendirse", después miró al ex rey con severidad; "Shizazen", dijo haciendo una reverencia forzada y se dispuso a alejarse con paso firme.

"Espera un poco", gritó Shizazen. "Aún no hemos terminado".

Haki se volvió, sorprendido.

"¿Cómo dice, señor?"

Shizazen lo miró desafiantemente.

"Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo: Te marco con la señal de _Corban1_ por haber causado tanto dolor a mi reino y a mi familia. Si pisas de nuevo éstas tierras, aunque sea por unos segundos, serás condenado a muerte". Sentenció Shizazen.

"¡Pero Mheetu es el rey aquí, no usted!", Exclamó hábilmente Haki. "Usted no tiene autoridad alguna".

"Yo lo autorizo", dijo Mheetu con voz firme y autoritaria, dando un paso al frente; "Y no importa que la pena de muerte haya sido abolida hace mucho tiempo. Si tú vuelves a pisar estas tierras se te aplicará, ¡¿Escuchaste bien?!"

"Muy bien, muy bien", dijo Haki a regañadientes. En aquellos momentos se volvió y fue cuando por primera vez vio a Elanna. Al verla, quedó prendado de su belleza: su brillante pelaje, sus ojos, pero; ¿quién sería aquella hermosa leona de mirada tan tierna y triste?, en verdad no querría irse sin antes tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, así que ideó un plan:

Haki suspiró y dijo; "Si me permiten quedarme sólo por ésta noche en alguna cueva abandonada del reino, mañana mismo me iré de aquí y nunca más volveré, de hecho, no sería la primera vez que abandono un reino para no volver".

Decía, recordando aquella vez en que tuvo que abandonar Las Tierras del actual rey Simba, a causa del dolor tan grande que le producía saber que Zira sólo tenía ojos para el rey de oscura melena que en aquellos tiempos gobernaba y que se había convertido en su gran amigo.

Mheetu y Shizazen se miraron uno al otro pensativos. Después dijeron al unísono:

"Lo discutiremos un momento, y volveremos con la respuesta".

Ambos leones se alejaron un poco, hablando en susurro. Mientras tanto, Haki aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle plática a Elanna.

Como todos sabemos, la muerte de Scar había sido un duro golpe para Elanna. Cuando murió Scar, Elanna fue invitada por Sarafina a viajar con ella hasta las tierras de Mheetu y quedarse a vivir allí, pues ambas habían formado un fuerte lazo de amistad que se había formado durante el tiempo en que Elanna había sido hospedada por Sarafina dentro de la cueva donde ésta última estaba viviendo junto con su hija Nala.

Haki y Elanna iniciaron hablando de cosas banales: el clima, las plantas, en fin, cosas sin sentido, pero conforme la plática avanzaba, las cosas cambiaban: ahora Haki se encontraba diciéndole a Elanna que a lo largo de su vida, sólo había tenido dos grandes amigos: Zian y… _Scar_.

Para Elanna todo era demasiada coincidencia; no podía creer que ese león hubiera conocido a su difunto esposo. Y así al salir a flote el tema de Scar la curiosidad la invadió y comenzó a hacerle preguntas cada vez más profundas sobre el león de oscura melena; pronto ambos descubrieron lo trascendente que había sido Scar en la vida de ambos, pero también fue así como Haki se enteró de la deprimente noticia de que su gran amigo ya no estaba más entre los vivos, y se soltó llorando amargamente.´

Minutos más tarde, cuando Haki comenzó a calmarse, comentó; "Es en verdad lamentable. Scar había sido un gran amigo para mí".

Elanna y Haki estaban a punto de hablar más de Scar y de su muerte, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Shizazen y Mheetu, quienes llegaron con la respuesta para Haki.

"No vemos ningún inconveniente en que ésto sea así. Petición concedida". Entonces Mheetu llamó a su consejero real; "¡Zezún!"

"Sí, alteza", Dijo el ave, aterrizando suavemente al suelo, y haciendo una reverencia. El consejero era un cálao, al igual que Zazú.

"Guía a este león a una cueva abandonada donde pueda pasar la noche".

"Con gusto." Respondió el pájaro.

Después, Haki, hábilmente se acercó a Elanna, y susurró a su oído en un tono levemente seductor:

"Me gustaría conocerte mejor. Además, quedó pendiente la plática sobre mi amigo Scar".

Elanna le sonrió de una manera dulce, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego de esto, el desaliñado león se dispuso a seguir al ave.

Acto seguido, Elanna se acercó a Mheetu; "Mheetu, ¿Podemos hablar un momento por favor?"

El rey sonrió. "Con gusto, Lannie", le dijo en tono amable. A Mheetu le caía muy bien Elanna, y más al saber que era tan buena amiga de su madre.

"Bueno muchachos", comenzó a decir el ex rey Shizazen, "iré a tomar una siesta. Los dejo para que hablen."

El viejo león se retiró. Mheetu escuchaba a Elanna con atención.

"Quiero darte las infinitas gracias por permitirme vivir aquí en tu reino."

"Elanna, no tienes nada que agradecer. Eres tan buena con mi madre –dice que eres como su hermana-, y has pasado por tanto dolor; ¿Cómo habría de negarte la oportunidad de vivir aquí?, tú ya eres parte de la familia, Lannie."

Mheetu, frotó ligeramente su cabeza contra la de ella. Después Elanna le dijo:

"Yo sé que Aiheu te lo pagará algún día con muchos momentos gratos en tu vida."

Al llegar la tarde, la leona Sarafina se encontraba felizmente bebiendo agua de un pequeño charco; los roces de su lengua con el líquido generaban pequeñas onditas en el mismo. Posteriormente, ella levantó su cabeza y sonriente, se puso a contemplar las maravillas del reino de su amado hijo, el rey Mheetu. ¡Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que ella pudiera estar tan cerca de su hijo y de su esposo Shizazen nuevamente! ¡Cuanto tuvo que esperar para poder pisar los suelos de aquel maravilloso reinado que vio nacer a sus pequeños hijos! Ella no podría estar más agradecida con Aiheu; "Gracias señor, por este regalo, prueba de tu gran amor" oraba en silencio la leona.

Justo en ese momento, una voz se escuchó detrás de ella. Era Elanna:

"¡Oh, Sarafina! Por fin te encuentro, amiga mía."

Haga clic para volver al índice

La leona parecía un poco triste.

"¡Lannie!... Te noto triste. Es por el recuerdo de Scar de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

Elanna bajó la cabeza, y unas lagrimitas comenzaron a rodear sus mejillas. Y con la voz quebrada, comenzó a decir:

"Estas en lo cierto, Saffy. Desde que Scar murió todo se ha vuelto tan gris y oscuro para mí. Siento una profunda soledad y sentimiento de culpa que me invaden día a día. Y más siento esto, porque justo antes de que muriera Scar, me enteré de que él siempre me había amado y que nunca me fue infiel con Zira, sino que ambos fuimos engañados y manipulados por culpa de un hechizo que nos hicieron unas hienas."

Sarafina se acercó a Elanna, frotando su cabeza contra la de ella, cálidamente y con los ojos cerrados.

"Mi pobre amiga, Lannie. No sabes lo que daría porque tu corazoncito encontrara la paz. Yo he rezado día a día para la que la sonrisa vuelva a tu rostro. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Yo sé que si Scar viviera, lo que menos querría es verte así. Él te amaba profundamente y nada deseaba más que verte feliz."

"No sabes la impotencia que me da pensar, en que todo pudo haber sido distinto."

"Lo sé, Lannie. Pero Aiheu sabe por qué hace las cosas, aunque para los que habitamos el mundo de Ma'aat nos resulte misterioso."

Elanna cerró sus ojos. Se sentía muy reconfortada. Sentía la respiración de su amiga: tan cálida y apacible. Se sentía muy bien. Ambas permanecían en silencio.

"Gracias Sarafina. En ti he encontrado a mi mejor amiga."

Al caer el ocaso, Elanna fue hacia la cueva que le habían asignado a Haki para pasar la noche. Apenas entró, escuchó decir al león, de entre las profundidades de la cueva.

"Tienes la mirada más dulce y triste que haya visto en mi vida, ¿lo sabías?"

Elanna, con un poco de inseguridad, se limitó a agradecer el cumplido.

"Salgamos a caminar si quieres. Quisiera platicar contigo sobre mi amigo Scar, además quisiera saber más sobre ti."

Ambos leones comenzaron a pasearse por el reino de Mheetu, y no sabían la razón pero se sentían muy reconfortados estando juntos, y más cuando las coincidencias comenzaron a salir a flote:

"Así que tú conociste y viviste con Scar también, ¿eh?, ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!, ¿Sabes?, después de Zian, él ha sido mi segundo mejor amigo. Y de verdad que me cuesta creer que esté muerto".

"Si tu no aceptas esa verdad, imagínate como estaré yo", comentó Elanna con ironía y con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz.

Haki suspiró. Y con voz melancólica dijo:

"Sí. Me imagino por lo que estás pasando. Yo sé perfectamente lo que es sufrir por amor."

Haki se quedó mirando al cielo unos segundos.

"Pobre de mi amigo. Pasó por tanto. Él me contó lo difícil que había sido su vida desde que era un cachorro", después volvió su atención a Elanna. "Pero, ahora que él ya no está ¿Qué piensas hacer, Elanna? ¿Piensas… no sé… rehacer tu vida?"

Elanna bajó la mirada.

"Al menos en cuanto a pareja se refiere… No… Amé demasiado a mi esposo. Lo amé con toda mi alma. Después de él, sé que el amor no volverá jamás a mi vida, de hecho, no DEBE volver… Nunca más".

Haki acarició con una zarpa el suave rostro de Elanna.

"Sabes, yo también he pasado por algo parecido. Me imagino que has de conocer a Zira. Una leona que vivía donde tú solías vivir antes".

Al escuchar este nombre, Elanna sintió que una desagradable sensación de escalofrío rodeó su cuerpo.

"No me hables de esa arpía. Esa leona es la peor leona del mundo".

Haki, fingiendo no haber escuchado las palabras de Elanna, prosiguió su relato.

"Pues bien… yo la amé con locura, desde que era un cachorro de un mes de vida".

A Elanna se le dilataron las pupilas. No daba crédito a sus oídos, ¡Zira!, Esa arpía amada profundamente por un león.

"Por azares del destino nos separamos", Decía Haki con amargura, "la volví a ver durante el reinado de Scar, de hecho, ella misma me invitó a quedarme a vivir en La Roca Del Rey, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ella estaba enamorada de Scar, y yo, no pude soportarlo. Pasaron pocos días en los cuales decidí abandonar La Roca para no verla más para no sufrir y por respeto al segundo mejor amigo que he tenido en el mundo. Mi ex manada no quiso acompañarme. Me quedé solo, y me volví un león fugitivo. No tengo a nada ni a nadie ahora. A partir de ahí, me decidí por tener una vida solitaria, y nunca quise volver a creer en el amor."

Al escuchar estas palabras, Elanna sintió un gran sentimiento de identificación con Haki.

"Hoy al ver tus ojos", Prosiguió Haki, "al ver tus mirada tan llena de tristeza y ternura… no podría describirte lo que experimenté, sentí que debía conocerte".

Elanna sonrió con dulzura; "Eres muy amable, no obstante he decidido cerrar mi corazón para siempre. Lo siento, en verdad, pero podemos ser amigos si quieres".

Haki sintió de repente una sensación de congoja y decepción en su corazón.

"Sí, Elanna… tienes razón. Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que yo también debo cerrar el mío, ya que a fin de cuentas, todo este tiempo, mi corazón le ha pertenecido únicamente a Zira".

Haki volvió a acariciar el rostro de la dulce Elanna.

Pero al menos, ¿podría seguir viéndote?, tienes unos ojos hermosos, y no quisiera dejar de mirarlos."

"Por supuesto", Respondió Elanna delicadamente y algo sonrosada, "¿Sabes?, deberías pedir asilo al rey Tuni. Dicen que es un rey muy bueno y compasivo. Su reino está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Para llegar allí hay que caminar hacia el norte."

"¿En verdad lo dices, preciosa?, muchas gracias por la amable sugerencia".

Después Elanna se quedó pensativa.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas visitarme, si Mheetu dictaminó que si volvías a estas tierras, la pena de muerte sería para ti?"

"El corazón siempre encuentra su camino", le respondió Haki guiñándole un ojo a la leona.

"Pero has dicho que cerrarías tu corazón para siem…"

Haki interrumpió las palabras de Elanna, robándole un apasionado beso.

Después Elanna, entre sorprendida y seria, le dijo:

"Por favor no hagas eso de nuevo. He decidido cerrar mi corazón, ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Elanna comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la cueva directo a casa. Haki sonrió:

"Sí preciosa, no lo intentaré de nuevo… por ahora."

1 _CORBAN,_ es una palabra que, tanto en Las Crónicas del Reino, como en mis historias, se ha utilizado para denominar algo como vetado, absolutamente prohibido, intocable.


	7. Capítuo 6

**Capítulo 6: Una boda fugaz**

Bajo una rojiza y brillante puesta de sol, Nuka y Halima decidieron recostarse en algún lugar apartado cerca del manantial. El sonido de la cascada resultaba relajante y muy agradable. Halima tenía la cabeza recargada en la espalda de Nuka. Ambos se sentían muy dichosos. Nada en el mundo podía ser más hermoso que ese momento.

De pronto, Nuka dijo: "Halima, siéntate un momento, quiero hablarte sobre algo."

Entre bostezos, ambos leones se pusieron de pie. Halima miraba a Nuka con dulzura:

"¿Qué querías decirme, mi Nuki?"

"Preciosa", decía Nuka entre titubeos, "quería preguntarte si tú... Bueno yo…", mientras Nuka ordenaba sus ideas, Halima se limitaba a mirarlo con ese dejo de amor que solo ella podía sentir por esa vulnerable criatura.

Nuka tomó aire, aclaró su garganta, y miró a su amada a los ojos: "Halima… tu eres la luz que alumbra mi vida, _mi sol de madrugada_ , y si volviera a nacer no querría estar con nadie que no fueras tú."

Los ojos de Halima comenzaron a nublarse al escuchar esto, a la vez que se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"Pues bien", Continuaba Nuka "Si no te lo digo ahora, explotaré", el pecho de Nuka se ensanchó: "Halima… ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Al escuchar tan bella petición, Halima sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón parecían ir a mil por hora. La inmensa sensación de felicidad que la rodeaba sólo le permitió pronunciar unas cuantas palabras; "Por supuesto, Nuka. Nada me haría más feliz."

"Casémonos ahora, Halima. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta."

Halima observó a Nuka, sin comprender.

"¿Por qué de esta manera, Nuka?"

"Piénsalo Halima; tu familia evita a toda costa a la mía. Mi madre detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con Simba. Si damos a conocer a todos nuestra unión, la boda será muy incómoda porque tu madre Parvati invitará a tus tías Sarabi y Elanna, y a su vez estarán presentes el rey Simba y la reina Nala, y yo tendría que estar mi madre, quien sólo estaría toda la celebración con su cara de pocos amigos al ver a Simba, en fin, por eso es que creo que para nosotros es lo mejor."

Halima sonrió, tomó aire profundamente y dijo: "Sí, Nuka. Yo pienso igual que tú".

"Te haré la leona más feliz del mundo, Halima, amada mía. Ya lo verás."

Dos días después, a unos metros del baobad de Rafiki, un joven babuino se encontraba recolectando hiervas medicinales. Era Kaleb, el aprendiz de Chamán que Rafiki tenía en entrenamiento para que fuera su sustituto cuando llegase su hora de partir.

"Ésta hierba es para el dolor de espalda, ésta para el asma, ésta para sanar heridas, y esta para…"

"¡Oye, Tú!", Escuchó el babuino a lo lejos. De repente vio que dos siluetas se acercaron a él corriendo. Pronto reconoció una de las dos.

"¡Hola Halima!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu madre, Parvati?"

"Muy bien, Kaleb" Respondió Halima amablemente. "¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Y qué me dices de tu maestro Rafiki?"

"¿Mi maestro Rafiki?", decía Kaleb sonriente, "pues, cuidando a un guepardo herido. Ya vez como son esos animales, siempre terminan heridos a causa de caídas por trepar árboles."

Kaleb observó con detenimiento al león que se encontraba a un costado de Halima.

"Y éste feo y desnutrido león, ¿quién es?"

Nuka hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el "sutil" comentario del babuino. Halima rio con ganas al ver la expresión de Nuka.

"¡Já, Já, Já!, su nombre es Nuka".

"Ya veo. Con que éste horrible león es tu novio", decía el babuino dando palmaditas en la espalda al delgado león.

Nuka asintió con la cabeza, molesto por el comentario sobre su fealdad.

"Nukita, no te enfades. Ya sabes cómo son los babuinos. Además para mí, tú eres el león más guapo del mundo".

Nuka hizo un intento por sonreír, y no le costó trabajo gracias a las últimas palabras de Halima.

"Chico, en verdad estás desnutrido. Para tener la misma edad que Halima, ya deberías tener una frondosa melena, en cambio tienes apenas un extraño _intento de melena."_ Comentó insolentemente el babuino para después echarse a reír con ganas.

"Sí, ¡jé!", dijo Nuka fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sólo imaginaba maneras sabrosas de comer al simio.

"Y bueno, ¿A qué se debe el honor de su honorable visita?", preguntó al fin Kaleb.

"Nuka y yo queremos casarnos hoy", Dijo Halima con voz firme y muy rápidamente.

"¡Perfecto!" Vociferó Kaleb, para sorpresa de los leones, pues ambos creyeron que el simio pronunciaría palabras de objeción o algo, "ahora mismo convocaré a todo el reino, invitaré a sus familias y…"

"Espera, Kaleb", gritó Halima, "en realidad, nosotros no queremos a nadie presente en nuestra unión".

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el babuino rascándose la cabeza, muy confundido.

Halima iba a responder, pero Nuka se le adelantó; "Queremos hacerlo así ya que nuestras familias no se quieren. No queremos que nada arruine nuestro feliz momento."

"Es una petición extraña", señaló el babuino sincerándose, "pero si ustedes así lo quieren, así será. Empezaré la ceremonia ahora mismo."


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Kaleb, ¿pero qué has hecho?**

Al caer el ocaso, Kaleb y Rafiki se dispusieron a tomar merienda dentro del baobad.

"¿Qué tal su día, maestro Rafiki?"

"Muy bien, sólo que un poco difícil; el guepardo que he estado cuidando no quiere cooperar. No se deja aplicar los remedios en sus heridas. Si sigue así, tardará más tiempo en sanar de lo debido. Cada vez que intento aplicarle los remedios, intenta morderme. Y tú, ¿Qué tal?, ¿recolectaste las hierbas que te dije?, ¿Hiciste la meditación que te dejé de tarea?"

"Sí maestro," respondió Kaleb, "pero yo quería platicarle algo".

"Por supuesto chico, dímelo", decía Rafiki al momento que bebía de un cuenco lleno de agua.

"Hoy por la mañana uní en matrimonio a los leones Nuka y Halima".

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Rafiki se abrieron como platos, involuntariamente escupió toda el agua que había estado bebiendo, y ésta cayó dentro del cuenco otra vez.

"¡Pero muchacho!, ¡discípulo de mala muerte!, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"¿Qué sucede, maestro? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Rafiki se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, con mirada preocupada, después dijo:

"Nunca he sabido si es verdad o no… pero dicen que un joven discípulo aspirante a Chamán no debe unir en matrimonio a nadie, hasta que termine su formación espiritual."

"Y eso, ¿por qué?", Preguntó el pobre Kaleb, cada vez más angustiado.

"Mi maestro Ralafaki me decía que trae mala suerte y desgracias a la pareja en cuestión porque un aprendiz aún no ha adquirido la suficiente magia como para generar un campo protector que mantenga alejados a los demonios durante el rito, como te digo, no sé si esto sea cierto o no, en mi familia nunca se ha dado el caso, pero pase lo que pase, no vuelves a hacerlo nunca más. Espero que Halima y Nuka estén bien, y que lo que te digo sean simples rumores. Y te ordeno que jamás vuelvas a realizar ningún ritual chamánico sin mi consentimiento, ¡¿Entendido?!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

"Lo siento maestro. Nunca más lo haré de nuevo". Respondió el aprendiz de chamán, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose muy culpable.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Asignando Niñeros**

En la punta de La Roca Del Rey, Simba se encontraba sentado mirando al horizonte, sentía una enorme emoción en su pecho; ¡Pronto sería padre! ¿Cómo sería aquello? El joven león miraba a los pastizales imaginando el día en que pudiera jugar con su cachorro y la gloriosa mañana en que llevaría su hijo a conocer el reino, tal como su padre Mufasa había hecho con él cuando cachorro.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó detrás de él, dos simpáticas voces masculinas que lo llamaron:

"¡Buenos días, camarada!", Saludó Timón, el suricato, alegremente.

"¿Cómo amaneció hoy el futuro papá?", agregó Pumba.

Pumba y Timón se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de Simba durante el tiempo que éste último tuvo que abandonar Las Tierras Del Reino a causa de las mentiras de su tío Scar.

"¡Me siento de maravilla, chicos!", Respondió Simba, "ya no puedo esperar el día en que Nala dé a luz".

"Tienes razón, amigo mío. Ya no falta mucho para que llegue ese momento". Exclamó Timón, "de hecho, Pumba y yo hicimos una apuesta; Si el cachorro es macho, él tendrá que regalarme una enorme dotación de escarabajos, pero si es hembra, yo le tendré que conseguir una dotación gigante de viscosos caracoles."

"La verdad muchachos, estoy muy nervioso, pero a la vez ya no puedo esperar para que llegue ese día."

"¡Ay, sí!", Expresó Timón, "tu _marida_ se ve cada día más y más panzoncita. Cuándo el cachorro nazca, yo me encargaré de su educación, así como lo hice contigo, Simba."

"¡Timón!", exclamó Pumba, "No se dice _marida_ , se dice esposa. Además, yo siempre me encargué de la educación de Simba. Tú solo le enseñaste malos hábitos y a no decir por favor ni gracias."

"Por supuesto, Pumba, de eso se trataba; los malos hábitos conducen a los caminos de la sabiduría." Indicó Timón fingiendo aires de alta sapiencia.

Pumba hizo un extraño sonido con su nariz.

"Y, ¿Así es como piensas educar al pequeño?, los cachorros necesitan una educación y cultura apropiadas que se enfoquen en las buenas costumbres y en…"

"Bla, bla, bla, Pumba. Mucha palabrería y poca acción. Lo que el pequeño necesita, será una educación basada en nuestra filosofía: "Hakuna Matata", así como lo hicimos con este _leonazo_." Decía timón haciendo 'cerillito' en la cabeza de Simba.

Simba no podía parar de reír al escuchar hablar así a sus camaradas.

"Pues dice la reina Nala que tú te encargaste de malcriar a Simba, Timón".

"Y seguramente tú te habrás encargado de volverlo un león de bien, ¿no?"

Pumba se quedó pensativo unos segundos mirando hacia arriba, después dijo:

"Mmmm, no exactamente… Pero sí mejor que tú."

"Pues no sé si me educaron bien", dijo Simba, "pero hay algo que sí me enseñaron… ¡Guerra de Eructos!"

Simba comenzó a golpearse el pecho al momento que abría muy fuerte la boca, emitiendo un desagradable ruido.

"Su majestad…"

"Ahora observen mi obra maestra. Yo le llamo el súper imponente eructo maestro".

Simba emitió de su boca, un ruido todavía más desagradable que el anterior.

"¡Su majestaaad!"

Simba miró hacia abajo. Zazú estaba debajo de él, asqueado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Simba estaba súper avergonzado: "Disculpa Zazú, no te vi venir. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?", le dijo rápidamente al ave para cambiar rápidamente el tema y así distraer la atención de su consejero sobre los asquerosos acontecimientos previos.

Zazú lo miró con la formalidad que lo caracteriza, y dijo:

"Pues yo sólo le traigo el reporte matutino."

"Muy bien Zazú, te escucho."

"Bueno, primero que nada…"

"¡Oye, Zazú!", Lo interrumpió Timón, "¿Quieres entrar a la apuesta que Pumba y yo hicimos?"

Zazú lo miró como quien mira a un desagradable bicho. Aunque ambos le agradaban, Zazú tenía la opinión de que Pumba y Timón no eran más que un par de plebeyos vulgares.

"Y, ¿Sobre qué es la apuesta?"

Timón abrió la boca para contestar, pero Pumba se le adelantó.

"Estamos haciendo una apuesta para adivinar si el cachorro de Simba será macho o hembra."

"Bueno pues, yo creo firmemente que será macho", señaló Zazú muy seguro de sí.

"Ehmm, chicos, hablando de eso…", Comenzó a decir Simba, "quería pedirles a los tres su colaboración para que una vez que nazcan mis hijos, ustedes pudieran ayudar a Nala y a mí a cuidarlos."

"Ah, no señor", comenzó a decir Zazú cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, "ya bastante tuve con haberlo cuidado a usted de cachorro, y después de la experiencia en el Cementerio de Elefantes, no me quedaron ganas de cuidar a ningún otro cachorro más en toda mi vida…, a menos que…, a menos que fuera hembra. Las niñas son muy tranquilas y no se andan metiendo todo el tiempo en problemas".

"Muy bien Zazú", decía Simba entusiasmado, "así le haremos; Si el cachorro es macho entonces Timón y Pumba cuidarán de él, pero si es hembra te la encargaré a ti. Si son dos machos o dos hembras, entonces no habrá más opción, y sin son muchos cachorros, pues…"

Zazú se quedó reflexionando unos segundos dentro de su propia mente; "Ahora que lo pienso bien, de por sí es difícil comprender a los machos, no quiero pensar lo que será entender a las niñas. Pueden llegar a ser tan complejas", decía para sus adentros, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"¿Sucede algo, Zazú?" Preguntó Simba al ver al cálao tan pensativo.

"Hmmm, Señor. Creo que al final, preferiré cuidar al cachorro si es macho".

"De acuerdo Zazú, no te preocupes", Dijo Simba con aire comprensivo, "entonces si el cachorro es macho lo cuidarás tú. Si es hembra, Timón y Pumba lo harán."

Haga clic para volver al índice


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: El espíritu de Scar se contacta con Kaleb**

"Cuéntame muchacho. ¿Qué tal tu experiencia?, ¿Qué espíritu habló contigo?"

Kaleb tenía las pupilas dilatabas. Estaba entre fascinado y aterrado.

"Scar… Scar me habló… Me contó su historia, y me hizo una petición."

"¡Por los dioses inmortales!" Rafiki estaba consternado. ¿Por qué, de todos los espíritus, tenía que ser Scar, el que te hablara?"

¿Cómo saber si Scar se había convertido en un espíritu maligno? ¿Cómo saber las verdaderas intenciones de Scar, al hacer esa extraña petición?...

¿Cómo saberlo?


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: El sueño revelador de Rafiki**

Esa noche, Rafiki no podía dormir, estaba muy consternado: ¿Qué tal si Scar en verdad se había convertido en un espíritu maligno? ¿Habría que confiar en él?

Todas sus dudas de vieron resueltas cuando, por la noche, el Chamán tras quedarse dormido, tuvo un sueño revelador:

Se vio a sí mismo caminando por un desconocido sendero repleto de neblina violeta, de pronto escuchó que una voz muy familiar había pronunciado su nombre.

"¿Muffy?, ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Mufasa de pronto apareció junto a él, pero no se veía como Rafiki le había conocido en vida; Un halo dorado rodeaba su cuerpo, y lucía más imponente que nunca. El león asintió con la cabeza para después abrazar al babuino como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión durante el nacimiento de Simba.

"¡Cuanto tiempo, amigo mío!", decía Rafiki, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras un largo abrazo afectuoso, Mufasa lo soltó, y le dijo:

"Hacia el norte. Habla con el rey Tuni", La voz de Mufasa se escuchaba profunda.

Rafiki miró al león, muy sorprendido.

"Pero… ¿Por qué, Muffy?"

Mufasa sonrió con una expresión llena de templanza, para después darle al chamán un segundo mensaje:

"No le tengas miedo a mi hermano. Él le ha hablado a tu discípulo Kaleb con verdad. No es un espíritu maligno, y su voluntad se cumplirá si tú colaboras."

Mufasa colocó una pata en la frente de Rafiki, el babuino pudo sentir su pesadez.

"Todo depende de ti. Despierta ahora. _Musa Yiba Esaba._ "

Rafiki abrió los ojos. Mufasa, la neblina, todo se había desvanecido. Se encontraba en su baobad. Aquello había sido un sueño. Posteriormente se rascó la cabeza, se puso de pie y lo segundo que hizo fue hincarse colocando sus dos manos juntas.

"Gracias mi buen amigo. Muchísimas gracias por tu señal".

La madrugada del día siguiente, Kaleb sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, lo que lo hizo despertar de su profundo sueño. Rafiki lo había golpeado con su cayado en la cabeza. "¿Qué ocurre, maestro?", preguntó el aprendiz adolorido y adormilado.

"Despierta, discípulo; Nos vamos a visitar al rey Tuni."


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ¡Conozcan a Misha! / El Prejuicio de la Reina Leona**

Fue un viaje largo para Rafiki y su discípulo; Al caer el atardecer, llegaron a los dominios del rey Tuni. Como estaban perdidos, decidieron Pedir ayuda a varios animales, pero extrañamente todos parecían no saber de qué estaban hablando los babuinos. Esta situación era por demás extraña y frustrante; ¡¿Cómo era posible que los súbditos de ese lugar no supieran quien era su rey, ni donde estaba su hogar?!

Ambos Babuinos caminaron por bastante rato, hasta que dieron con una jirafa:

"Disculpe, señorita Jirafa, ¿Podría decirnos usted, dónde localizar al rey león Tuni?"

La jirafa miró a ambos babuinos con extrañeza:

"¿De quién hablan, perdón?"

Rafiki quedó consternado al ver que la jirafa no comprendía.

"¿Acaso no es su rey el león Tuni?

En el rostro de la jirafa se dibujó una expresión de alegría.

"¡Ah!, ¡Ya sé de qué hablan!, se refieren a su majestad _Leo Segundo_ , ¿No es así?"

Los simios se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos; Ahora eran ellos los que no comprendían. Al notar la expresión de sus rostros, la jirafa comenzó a explicar:

"Cuando nuestro rey ascendió al poder decretó la ley que dice que nadie puede llamarle por el nombre de "Tuni" porque no le gusta, en cambio todos en el reino debemos llamarlo _Leo Segundo"._

"Ahora, veo", Exclamó Rafiki, "es una extraña, pero interesante historia."

"Si quieren yo puedo guiarlos hasta el lugar donde vive su majestad, Leo Segundo", Dijo amablemente la jirafa.

"¡Muchas gracias!", exclamaron al unísono, Rafiki y Kaleb.

Muy similar a Simba, el rey Tuni vivía en una gran roca parecida a _La Roca Del Rey_ pero mucho menos alta; estaba repleta de vegetación y era llamada _La Roca Real_. Ambos simios se sorprendieron cuando vieron alrededor de La Roca Real a varios animales quienes parecían esperar "algo" con impaciencia.

De repente, en medio del alboroto, una estridente voz les habló a ambos; "identifíquense, forasteros". Un león de aspecto imponente color ámbar, melena oscura y ojos azules fue quien les gritó. Las garras de sus patas estaban al descubierto y éstas eran de color negro.

"Saludos, Leo, Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo está?", Saludó Rafiki con amabilidad y entusiasmo.

"¡Ah, eres tú, Rafiki!", Exclamó Leo muy entusiasmado y entre risas. Estaba feliz de ver a un antiguo camarada, y gracias a eso el león bajó la guardia.

La alegría de volver a verse, hizo que entre Rafiki y Leo iniciara una alegre conversación; Rafiki le presentó a Leo a su discípulo, hablaron también de la reina Nala y su embarazo, entre otros temas de interés para ambos. Cuando Rafiki le preguntó a Leo por su hijo, el rey Tuni, el viejo león respondió:

"Tuni es grandioso y me supera por mucho, y hablando de él, quiero decirles, estimados caballeros, que han llegado en el momento justo porque hoy se llevará acabo la presentación de la hija de Tuni, la princesita Misha, y como han venido desde muy lejos, ustedes dos serán mis invitados de honor".

El ex rey Leo, cuyo entusiasmo era evidente, con los babuinos por detrás siguiéndolo, se abría paso entre la multitud de animales, y subieron hasta lo alto de La Roca Real, colocándose justo en la cima para presenciar el evento. Después de unos segundos, una leona madura se colocó a un lado de Leo; "Les presento a mi esposa y madre de Tuni, La ex reina Yasúe"

"Mucho gusto, su majestad, Yasúe", dijeron los chamanes al unísono, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Por debajo de La Roca Real, todos los súbditos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron en varias filas. De repente, del interior de la cueva real, salió un babuino muy parecido a Rafiki, a excepción de su pelaje que era casi negro, quien llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña cachorrita. Detrás de él, venía el joven rey Tuni, y su hermosa esposa; la reina Ajenti.

Después, el simio procedió a levantar a la cachorrita para que todos la vieran.

Una gran emoción rodeó el lugar. Todos gritaban de emoción y hacían reverencia a la pequeña niña. Rafiki y Kaleb se unieron a la festividad rindiendo, de igual manera, honores a la pequeña princesa.

Una vez que la ceremonia finalizó, el ex rey Leo invitó a pasar a la cueva real a los babuinos. Después el rey Tuni se acercó a ellos y los saludó con vehemencia, estaba muy contento de verlos. El rey preguntó también por Simba y Nala pues les tenía un gran aprecio, y se enteró de que Nala estaba a punto de dar a luz; esta noticia cayó a Tuni como un bálsamo de agua fresca, y ya que estaban hablando de bebés, el rey Tuni no pudo esperar a que los chamanes conocieran a su hija, así que dijo con entusiasmo: "Pero no se queden ahí parados, entren por favor, para que conozcan mi pequeña cachorrita".

Al entrar vieron a la reina Ajenti acariciando con su lengua tiernamente la cabecita de la pequeña, quien miraba con curiosidad a Rafiki, recostadita entre los brazos de la feliz mamá.

"¡Es tan hermosa!", Dijo Rafiki. "¿Cómo se llamará?"

"Misha será su nombre, Igual que la madre de Ajenti", respondió Tuni con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Muchísimas felicidades!", expresó sinceramente Kaleb, "estoy seguro de que será una hermosa reina."

Al escuchar esto, Tuni y Ajenti se intercambiaron una mirada triste.

"¿Dije algo malo?", Preguntó Kaleb preocupado.

"No… no es eso, joven Kaleb", Respondió Tuni, con la cabeza gacha, "es sólo que… ¡Rafiki!, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?"

"Por supuesto", dijo el Babuino, "vayamos afuera".

Rafiki y Tuni salieron a caminar y comenzaron a charlar de algo muy importante:

"… Estamos muy felices a causa del nacimiento de la pequeña Misha, pero a la vez inmensamente preocupados; nuestro pequeño hijo _Hekin_ murió a los pocos minutos de haber nacido", las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Tuni, aunque sin perder la calma y manteniendo serenidad en la voz. "Era tan pequeñito".

Rafiki se quedó mudo de la impresión. No sabía qué decir, para su suerte Tuni continuó su relato tranquilamente.

" _Hekin_ iba a ser nuestro heredero al trono, pero ahora que se ha ido, Ajenti y yo no sabemos qué hacer. Durante el embarazo de Ajenti, ella y yo nos confiamos en que tendríamos un heredero, así que unos días antes del nacimiento dimos la orden de que a todos los cachorros de la manada se les otorgaran sus ceremonias de cubrimiento como plebeyos. Todos los machos jóvenes abandonaron éste reino. Nunca imaginamos que Misha sería quien heredaría el reino a causa de la muerte de Hekin, y menos que terminaríamos necesitando de un macho externo a la manada que desposara a Misha para que juntos fueran rey y reina."

Rafiki lo comprendió todo: Ajenti y Tuni tenían algo que se conoce como "El prejuicio de La Reina Leona", aquel prejuicio donde se tiene la creencia de que el heredero debe ser macho o de otra manera a la futura reina no la respetaran ni la tomarán en cuenta sus súbditos. Era un dogma que incluso el mismo Scar tuvo en su momento, cuando Vitani nació y que le brindó horas de preocupación, hasta el día en que encontró a Kovu y lo designó como su heredero.

Rafiki escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Tuni, quien decía; "Ahora que estas aquí, quisiera pedir tu ayuda. No sé por dónde empezar. Ajenti y yo estábamos pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle al rey Simba que en caso de que él tuviera dos hijos machos, comprometer al que no vaya a ser heredero con mi hija, para que de esta manera, ese hijo pudiera gobernar éste reino junto con Misha."

Rafiki se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos. Después dijo; "Es curioso que me digan esto, porque justo ayer recibí una revelación divina; A la reina Nala le nacerán dos cachorros; un macho y una hembra".

Tuni se desanimó al escuchar esto, pues era evidente que el hijo macho que le nacería a Nala sería designado como heredero de las tierras de Simba, y la hembra no.

"Pero hay una buena noticia para ustedes; ni Simba ni Nala tienen el prejuicio de La Reina Leona y muchas veces me han dicho que si tuvieran una hija ellos no tendrían ningún inconveniente en heredarle Las Tierras Del Reino. De ésta manera yo podría convencer a Simba que accediera a tu petición; así la hembra que la nazca a Nala heredaría Las Tierras Del Reino, y el macho las tuyas."

A Tuni se le iluminaron los ojos, al escuchar estas palabras.

"¡¿De verdad harías eso por mi esposa y por mí?! ¡Oh, Rafiki, mil gracias!, ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?"

"No hay nada que agradecer. Todo sea por ayudar a los amigos."

"Pero, dime Rafiki, ¿De verdad crees que no habrá problema?, es decir, tú sabes lo terrible que puede ser que ocurra que nadie tome en cuenta a la futura reina, ¿Qué tal si la hija de Simba no es aceptada por sus súbditos en el futuro?"

"No te preocupes, Tuni. Simba y Nala están convencidos de que esas son ideas falsas, claro que si tú y tu esposa lo creen así, no hay problema. Hablaré con ellos. Yo estoy seguro de que todo saldrá muy bien. Ahora, deja la tristeza que aunque _Hekin_ está con Aiheu ahora, hay una pequeñita que vive y por la cual hay que estar felices; Misha".

Tuni se enjuagó con su zarpa otra lágrima que emanaba de su ojo derecho con su pata, y dijo; "Tienes razón, Rafiki. Misha vive, y eso es un gran regalo de Aiheu. Misha vive y por ella he de celebrar este glorioso día."

Ahora Rafiki comprendía por qué el espíritu de Mufasa le había pedido ir al reino de Tuni.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Kiara y Kopa-Tanabi**

De aquel suceso, pasaron exactamente dos días. Rafiki y Kaleb desayunaban tranquilamente dentro de su baobad, cuando de repente, vieron entrar a Zazú, jadeante.

"¡Señor!, la reina Nala…, ha llegado el momento, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

"Kaleb, quédate cuidando el baobad. Ya vuelvo"

Rafiki y Zazú se dirigieron rápidamente hacia La Roca Del Rey. Cuando llegaron, Simba los recibió; "Rafiki… llegaste justo a tiempo. ¡Mira!"

Rafiki y Simba se adentraron más a la cueva. Nala tenía entre sus brazos a dos pequeños: Una hembra y un macho. Nala los tenía entre sus brazos mientras los besaba tiernamente. Ambos bebes lucían bastante sanos, aunque el machito estaba más delgado. La hembra se veía más gordita. Ambos dormían profundamente.

Rafiki dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal a Simba; "Son unos hermosos cachorros. ¡Felicidades, papá!"

Al abrazar a Simba, Rafiki recordó aquel abrazo que le dio a su Mufasa el día de su presentación. Vaya que Simba le recordaba a Mufasa, ¡Qué maravilloso hubiera sido que Muffy hubiera estado entre ellos para haber visto nacer a sus nietos!"

Simba estaba extasiado. Lloraba de inmensa felicidad. ¡Por fin era padre, Y de dos pequeñitos! Simba se llevó una pata al pecho y cerró los ojos.

"Aiheu Abamani, ¿cómo podría agradecerte tanta dicha?"

La felicidad de ser padre parecía compensar todo el dolor que padeció de cachorro. Todas las lágrimas que había derramado al morir su padre Mufasa se veían compensadas con su amada esposa, y ahora con sus pequeñitos.

Rafiki se acercó a Nala y acariciando su cabeza, le dijo en susurro:

"¡Felicidades, Mamá!, los pequeños son hermosos."

"¡Gracias, Rafiki!" Nala lo miró. Parecía tener un brillo especial en sus ojos. La felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, era simplemente indescriptible; Lágrimas de alegría rondaban en sus mejillas. Nala miraba con un inmenso amor a sus retoños; "En lo que llegaste mis bebés estuvieron amamantando, y ahora duermen como rocas… ¡Oh, Rafiki! ¡Soy tan feliz!"

Rafiki colocó una mano en la frente de Nala, "Aiheu siempre provee, linda."

Después se acercó a Simba para preguntarle; "¿Dónde está el resto de la manada?"

"Están de cacería. Apenas regresen, les daremos las buenas noticias".

"¿Y, Timón y Pumba?"

Al igual que todo animal que no sea león o babuino, les prohibimos conocerlos, hasta el día de la presentación.

"Ya veo", dijo Rafiki, "Y… ¿Ya saben que nombre les pondrán?"

Simba asintió. "A la niña le pondremos _Kiara_ , y al niño lo nombraremos _Kopa-Tanabi_ ".

Al mismo tiempo, dos cachorros más nacían dentro de la cueva real. Una leona llamada Tabatha daba a luz a los que se convertirían en los futuros mejores amigos de Kiara y Kopa-Tanabi: Los pequeños Yoshi y Afua.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Hablando sobre la herencia real de ambos cachorros**

Kopa-Tanabi y Kiara fueron recibidos de una manera cálida, en un ambiente de amor, pero como era de esperarse, sólo Zira se mostró indiferente; La felicidad de Simba y Nala la hacía rabiar enormemente, la llenaba de una profunda envidia, y sentía que esa felicidad debía de haber sido de ella y de su amado Scar, no de ellos. Fuera de eso, los cachorros habían traído felicidad no sólo a los habitantes de la roca, sino, a todo el reino.

Pasó una semana, y los cachorros por fin abrieron los ojos; Kopa-Tanabi y Kiara estaban listos para ser presentados ante el reino. En dos días más se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Simba y Nala estaban muy entusiasmados. No podían esperar a que llegara el día en que Rafiki levantara a sus pequeños para que todo el reino los viera. En eso estaban, cuando Rafiki se paró enfrente de ellos.

"Mis señores", Comenzó a decir, al momento que se llevaba una mano al pecho e inclinaba un poco la cabeza a manera de reverencia, "es muy importante que ustedes y yo hablemos sobre la herencia del trono de Kopa-Tanabi y Kiara."

Ambos reyes miraron al babuino sin comprender; "¿Sucede algo malo, Rafiki?", preguntó Nala, sorprendida.

"No, para nada, sólo algo diferente a lo planeado".

Simba comenzó a preocuparse; "Dinos, Rafiki, ¿qué será lo diferente?"

Rafiki contestó con firmeza: "Simba, el espíritu de tu padre se ha comunicado conmigo y me ha pedido que viajara a los dominios del rey Tuni; Allí pude presenciar la presentación de su hija, la princesa Misha, pero también me enteré que el hermano de esta princesa y heredero de Tuni Hekin, murió poco después de nacer. Tuni y su esposa, tienen 'El prejuicio de La Reina Leona', por lo cual me han pedido hacerte la petición de que Misha y tu hijo Kopa-Tanabi queden comprometidos, y la posibilidad de que Kopa-Tanabi, en vez de heredar éstas tierras, herede las tierras de Tuni. Yo le expliqué que ni Nala ni tú tienen el dichoso prejuicio, así que quisiera preguntarte si tú y tu esposa estarían dispuestos a aceptar la petición del rey Tuni, haciendo de Kiara la futura heredera de Las Tierras del Reino, y a Kopa el heredero de las tierras vecinas.

Simba puso cara seria, y con voz severa dijo; "Hay un gran problema".

Nala se molestó con su esposo; "Simba, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Tu padre se lo pidió a Rafiki en un sueño revelador!, Y nosotros no tenemos El Prejuicio de La Reina Leona; Kiara podría reinar estas tierras perfectamente".

En el rostro de Rafiki se dibujó una expresión llena de decepción; "Entiendo, Simba. Aun así, gracias por escuchar a la petición."

"El problema está en que…", Simba decía con voz grave, pero después Nala y Rafiki sintieron alivio al ver que en el rostro de Simba apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "…que tendremos que hacer doble presentación a Kopa-Tanabi: una en este reino, y otra en el reino de Tuni".

"¡Ay, Rey Simba! ¡Qué alegría!", decía Rafiki extasiado, "Por un momento creí que en verdad no querrías aceptar la petición del rey Tuni, y con lo entusiasmado que quedó cuando le comenté de que ustedes no tienen El Prejuicio".

"Pero por supuesto que aceptamos", agregó Nala, "nosotros no tendremos problema alguno en hacer de Kiara nuestra heredera al trono. El prejuicio de La Reina Leona nos parece absurdo y sin sentido".

Rafiki regresó a su Baobad para comentarle las buenas noticias a Kaleb.

Pasaron algunos días, y una madrugada, justo cuando el consejero real llegó a La Roca Del Rey para el reporte matutino, Simba le comentó: "Zazú, necesito pedirte de favor que vueles hacia los reinos vecinos y les avises de las ceremonias de presentación. Infórmales que se realizarán en dos días. Y al rey Tuni avísale que sí aceptamos su petición".

"Por supuesto, su majestad", Respondió el cálao, quien emprendió el vuelo hacia los reinos vecinos.

Mientras tanto, Timón y Pumba caminaban por ahí, en busca de insectos, mientras charlaban; "¡Oye, Pumba, estoy tan nervioso!, los cachorros de Nala ya nacieron y no podremos conocerlos hasta el día de la presentación. Llevo todo el día pidiéndole al dios Suricato que Nala haya tenido dos machos. ¡Yo no quiero cuidar a una niña!"

"Oh, ¡vamos Timón!, ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser cuidar a una niñita?, tal como dice Zazú; las niñas son bastante tranquilas, no se meten en problemas y les gusta jugar a la comidita".

Timón se cruzó de Brazos; "Pero Zazú también tiene razón en que es más difícil comprender a una niña que a un niño, además las niñas detestan los gusanos, los eructos, las guerras de lodo, y todo lo que implique una filosofía estilo "Hakuna Matata".

Pumba se quedó pensativo. "¡Es verdad!, Tal vez tangas razón".

"Además las niñas pueden llegar a ser criticonas, berrinchudas, caprichudas, y lloronas. ¡Créeme Pumba, te lo dice un experto en niñas!" Decía Timón, dándoselas de experto.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo Pumba incrédulo. "¿Y de dónde sacaste tu experiencia con las niñas?"

"De ningún lado, Pumba, pero no hace falta tener experiencia para saber lo que es obvio".

Pumba levantó una ceja. "Sí, claro. Como tú digas, Timón".

Haga clic para volver al índice


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Presentaciones**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Por fin llegó el feliz día. Todos los animales del reino se unieron desde muy temprano a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, y en primera fila se colocaron los reyes de los reinos vecinos: sus majestades Tuni, Sabaru y Shizan y Mheetu, junto con éste último, venían el ex rey Shizazen, su esposa Sarafina, y Elanna. Ambas leonas subieron hasta la cima de La Roca para felicitar a Nala y conocer a los cachorros.

Había un gran revuelo. Los súbditos no dejaban de hablar. Todos estaban muy emocionados.

"¡Dos días de celebración!" Exclamaba una jirafa. "¡¿Pueden creerlo?!"

"Hoy presentarán a uno de los cachorros, y mañana al segundo. ¡Qué emocionante!" expresaba un hipopótamo.

Ahora bien, se preguntará usted, querido lector, por qué todos los animales, pero sobre todo, aquellos por su naturaleza y respondiendo a la cadena alimenticia, debían temer a los leones, seguían, siguen y seguirán venerando y adorando al Rey León. Se cuestionará usted tal vez, el por qué las ceremonias de cubrimiento, las _Muhimu Uwidaju_ , o por qué los nacimientos de nuevos príncipes leones son para todos sinónimo de regocijo, celebración y alegría… pues bien, resulta que todo esto desemboca en una bendición, no solo para el león a homenajear, sino para todo ser vivo que tuviera un lugar en el milagro de la vida, pues de esta manera es como las bendiciones llenas de amor de los dioses inmortales pueden expandirse para todas las criaturas vivientes, así como el valor necesario para enfrentar la dura vida.

Así, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo. Simba charlaba felizmente con su madre Sarabi, con Elanna, Parvati, Halima, Sarafina y una leona llamada Malaika, cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro; "Es hora, su majestad."

Rafiki llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño macho. Simba, Nala y el chamán caminaron juntos a la punta de La Roca Del Rey. Simba se sorprendió al ver que Pumba y Timón estaban en ella bailando el "Hula-Hula" para entretener y hacer reír a los súbditos para hacer tiempo en lo que la ceremonia daba inicio.

"Rafiki" Susurró Simba; "¿Cómo es que ellos están allá? ¿Acaso han visto ya al cachorro?"

"No, no lo han visto. Les dije que subieran por otro lado."

Timón y Pumba voltearon hacia atrás, y se colocaron a un lado de Simba y Nala.

Después, Rafiki se paró en frente de los reyes, y hábilmente levantó al pequeño Kopa-Tanabi. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se inclinaron ante el pequeño, quien parecía adormilado y un poco asustado.

Los rayos del sol brillaban sobre él. Era como si el mismo Aiheu lo bendijera. El pequeño pudo sentir por vez primera vez el calor del astro rey sobre su cara.

"Bienvenido al mundo de Ma'at", susurró Rafiki. Después lo bajó, y se lo entregó a Nala, quien lo tomó de la parte superior del cuello con delicadeza. Kopa-Tanabi bostezó. Nala lo introdujo a la cueva real. Lo acogió entre sus brazos y le cantó una linda canción de cuna, que arrulló profundamente al pequeño angelito.

En eso Nala escuchó que Zazú gritó: "Los esperamos mañana, para la presentación del siguiente cachorro. Por ahora, pueden retirarse. Los habitantes de los reinos vecinos, favor de pasar a La Roca Del Rey."

Nala estaba feliz, cuidando a sus dos dormilones bebés. La adorable mamá se sentía maravillada al estar acompañada de su madre Sarafina, su padre Shizazen, su hermano Mheetu, y las demás leonas de la manada de Simba.

Rey y reina estaban muy felices de verse rodeados de tantas visitas. La esposa de Tuni se acercó a felicitar a Nala, y fue ahí donde Nala, pudo al fin, conocer a Misha, la cachorrita prometida de Kopa-Tanabi. Todos los presentes la colmaron de besos y regalos. Nala estaba muy feliz.

El grupo de Zira, y familia, no estuvieron presentes, excepto Nuka, quien acompañó a Halima en todo momento. En realidad, nadie los extrañaba, ¿Dónde estarían?, nadie lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, el rey Tuni platicaba con Simba; "Gracias por haber accedido a nuestra petición. Mi esposa y yo no sabríamos como pagárselos."

"No es nada, Tuni. Nosotros estaremos muy felices de que mi hijo sea heredero de tus tierras y compañero de Misha."

"Por cierto", decía Tuni, "hay que encontrar la manera de que Kopa-Tanabi y Misha se acepten, ¿Qué haremos?"

"¡Ya sé!" Exclamó de repente Simba fervoroso; "Los reuniremos cada vez que se pueda, para que se acostumbren el uno al otro. Se hagan amigos y muy probablemente terminen enamorándose, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es una idea excelente, Simba. Nos lo turnaremos. Unas veces traeré a Misha aquí, y otras veces tú llevarás a Kopa-Tanabi a mi reino."

"Así será, Tuni. Eso hará además que Kopa-Tanabi se encariñe con tu reino y con tu hija. Por cierto, como Kopa-Tanabi será heredero de tus tierras habrá que realizar su presentación allá también."

"Por supuesto, Simba", dijo Tuni, "una vez finalizada la presentación de Kiara mañana por la mañana, partiremos a mi reino para presentar a Kopa-Tanabi allá".

"Muy de acuerdo. Hoy por la noche, le avisaré a Nala que viajaremos a tu reino para la presentación de Kopa-Tanabi."

"Bien, Pumba, al menos ya nos quitamos un peso de encima al saber que el primer cachorro de Simba es macho", decía Timón, aliviado, "ahora sólo hay que pedir al Dios Suricato que el siguiente también lo sea, o nos veremos condenados a cuidar a una berrinchuda niña".

"¡Ehmm!, ¿Y qué pasará con la apuesta, Timón?", preguntó Pumba con mirada de sospecha.

"Pues… ¡Ehmm!... La apuesta… claro, la apuesta... Bueno Pumba, pues es fácil; Todo se decidirá mañana. Si el cachorro que presenten mañana es macho tú pierdes y me entregarás una dotación de escarabajos, y si es hembra, yo gano y recibiré una dotación de gusanos de tu parte, ¿Qué te parece?

Pumba sonrió inocentemente; "Muy de acuerdo Tim… ¡oye!, Aguarda un momento; dices que si es macho yo pierdo, y si es hembra tú ganas, ¿Y en qué momento gano yo, Suricato tramposo?", pumba sonreía de oreja a oreja al percatarse de la trampa que Timón le quería tender.

En ese momento, Zazú pasó volando muy cerca de ellos; "Bien muchachos, les deseo suerte. Afortunadamente para mí todo está resuelto. Cuidaré del pequeño Kopa-Tanabi. Ahora faltará saber si a ustedes les tocará custodiar a una niña o a un niño. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes… la necesitarán, ¡Juáz! ¡Juáz!", se burló el cálao.

"Tú eres el consejero de Simba", dijo de repente Timón, "tú ya debes saber si su segundo cachorro es hembra o macho, y no nos quieres decir".

"Para su información, señor suricato, hasta el día de la presentación nadie que no sea Chamán o león puede acceder a los cachorros. A mí no se me está permitido conocerlos hasta el día de la presentación, igual ocurre con ustedes".

"Bueno, pues", dijo Pumba resignándose, "sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana".

Al día siguiente, muy de madrugada, todos los animales del reino volvieron a unirse nuevamente a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey. En el ambiente podía sentirse el júbilo de todos los presentes, el cual resultaba contagioso. Todos gritaban de emoción, sobre todo porque era muy agradable saber que aquella era la segunda parte de la presentación; '¿Será hembra o macho?', Se preguntaban todos. Pronto, súbditos y realeza se acomodaron de la misma manera que el día anterior para presenciar la ceremonia. El clima de aquel momento era fresco y muy agradable.

Rafiki se encontraba de pie en la cima de La Roca Del Rey. Alrededor de él, pudo sentir una agradable brisa. ¡Sí!, esa brisa tenía que ser Mufasa. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su bendita presencia, que lo reconfortó enormemente. Después Rafiki, estiró sus brazos apuntando al cielo, y con gran amor bendijo a todos los presentes, encomendándoselos a Aiheu.

Algunos animales, lograron percibir las energías llenas de amor que emanaba Rafiki de su ser gracias a la presencia de Aiheu, y se inclinaron, por unos momentos. Pronto, Simba y Nala salieron de la cueva real, hacia la punta de La Roca. Zazú revoloteó sobre ellos. Nala le entregó a Rafiki, a la pequeña princesita. Después, Zazú aterrizó y se inclinó ante ella. Era la primera vez que Zazú la veía; "¡Conque una niña!" Pensó el cálao entusiasmado. "Ya no puedo esperar para ver los rostros de Timón y Pumba cuando lo sepan".

El chamán levantó muy alto a Kiara. En esos momentos el babuino pudo percibir como si alguien los observara; La presencia de Mufasa se sentía más fuerte que nunca. "Muffy, ¿Piensas ser el ángel guardián de esta pequeña?", le preguntó mentalmente el Chamán.

Los primeros rayos de sol brillaron sobre Kiara, y sin que nadie más lo supiera, la pequeña bebé pudo sentir algo más que calor. Sintió una especie de caricia en su frente. Kiara extrañamente sonrió. Nadie pudo ver nada. Sin embargo una especial brisa rodeó los rostros de Simba y Nala, y lo comprendieron, Kiara había recibido la bendición y energías llenas de amor por parte de Aiheu y de Mufasa.

Después, Rafiki la bajó con cuidado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, haciendo en su frente una marca hecha de pulpa de fruto de baobad. Simba y Nala se acercaron a su cachorrita, frotando amorosamente sus rostros contra los de la chiquilla.

Zazú comenzó a revolotear, por encima de todos los presentes vociferando; "Gracias por haber asistido a amabas ceremonias. Ya pueden retirarse".

Rápidamente, Timón y Pumba subieron a la cima de La Roca Del Rey. Era evidente que ellos no sabían distinguir entre un cachorro macho de una hembra.

En el rostro de Timón se dibujó una expresión de Satisfacción; "¡Ah, Pumba!, ¡Mira a ese chiquitín!, De tal palo tal astilla. Y, tú ya sabes quién va a educarlo..."

Pumba lo miró con extrañeza.

"¿Sus padres?", Preguntó.

"Sí claro, en lo técnico" Respondió Timón con socarronería. "Pero, ¿Quién le enseñará las cosas verdaderamente importantes?, como: Eructar, desenterrar gusanos… ¡Prepárate, amigo!, será como en los viejos tiempos" Al decir estas palabras, Timón recordó aquellos buenos tiempos cuando él y Simba cachorro se divertían a lo grande. "Tú, yo, y el chiquitín".

Al escuchar esto, Rafiki, no pudo evitar reír; "Es una chica" Dijo con tranquilidad.

Timón y Pumba se miraron el uno al otro, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. "¡CHICA!" Exclamaron al unísono, chocando sus cabezas y cayendo al suelo cómicamente. "Perdimos, ¡Ahora tendremos que cuidar una niña!" Pensaron.

Pronto, todos los leones visitantes subieron a La Roca Del Rey, introduciéndose en la cueva real. Nala tenía entre sus brazos a los pequeños cachorros quienes miraban expectantes a todos los leones presentes. Nala se sintió un poco melancólica, pues en un rato más, su hermano y sus padres se retirarían para volver a su casa.

Después de bastantes horas de agradable charla, llegó el momento de partir para los visitantes. Los reyes, Sabaru y Shizan agradecieron amablemente la invitación, y pasaron a marcharse. Mheetu y familia se quedaron al menos unas dos horas más.

"Te felicito, hija mía. Ambos pequeños son preciosos. Me recuerdan a ti cuando naciste. Y el pequeño Kopa-Tanabi se parece a ti de bebé, Mheetu"

Mheetu se sonrojó un poco. Después se acercó a Nala. "Hermanita, no sabes qué alegría siento al ver a mis sobrinitos. Son tan tiernos. Observa cómo me miran," decía acercando cada vez más su rostro a los bebés.

Kopa-Tanabi miraba con curiosidad a su tío Mheetu, mientras que Kiara le lanzó un fuerte, pero tierno zarpazo, que rozó su nariz.

"¡Ay, dios! ¡Pero que viva salió esta chiquilla!", exclamó el león, muy sorprendido ante el tierno ataque.

Shizazen se acercó a Nala, acariciando con su zarpa, su cabeza.

"Hija mía, te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ¡Felicidades por tus cachorritos!"

Sarafina soltó una pequeña lagrimita. Ver a su hija tan feliz, la llenaba de júbilo a ella, también.

Por otro lado, Elanna tenía una plática con sus hermanas.

"¿Segura que no quieres regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino?"

"No, Parvati. Me siento un poco más feliz en el reino de Mheetu. Gracias de todos modos."

"No importa lo que hagas, sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, Lannie."

"Gracias Sarabi. En verdad que tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien."

Aunque sentía un poco de nostalgia al pensar que su amado esposo no estaba con ella para compartir su inmensa felicidad, Sarabi se sentía inmensamente dichosa, al saberse abuela. Lágrimas de felicidad emanaban de sus ojos. También había un enorme gozo por parte de sus hermanas Parvati y Elanna al haberse convertido en tías abuelas. ¡Cuánta emociones juntas para aquellas leonas!

Minutos más tarde, y después de una difícil despedida, El rey Mheetu y acompañantes abandonaron La Roca Del Rey, de vuelta a casa.

Al final, sólo quedaron, el rey Tuni, su esposa Ajenti y su cachorrita, Misha. "Mañana apenas salga el sol, partiremos a mi reino para le presentación de Kopa-Tanabi", dijo Tuni.

Los invitados de honor pasarían la noche con en la cueva real, y Justo cuando Simba y Nala intentaban resolver el asunto del espacio en la cueva para que los huéspedes pudieran dormir, dos Zopilotes y dos Leopardos se acercaron a Simba.

"Bueno, señor, creo que nuestra misión aquí ha concluido. Ahora que han nacido sus dos cachorros, lo dictaminado por el juez sobre la vigilancia continua de Zira y su séquito, ha concluido."

"¡Es verdad!" Exclamó Simba sobresaltado, "Lo había olvidado. Gracias por reportármelo, soldado."

Después de que hubieran llegado de la cacería nocturna, Simba convocó a todo el grupo liderado por Zira.

"A partir de hoy, si quieren permanecer en La Roca Del Rey, deberán vivir y pasar la noche en la cueva donde solía estar mi tío Scar".

Zira refunfuñó para sus adentros, y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar las órdenes de Simba. El ex ejército de Haki, Kovu y Vitani, Nuka, y Zira, se trasladaron a aquel desolado lugar. Para Zira era muy difícil permanecer ahí, pues aún conservaba el aroma de su amado Scar, conjuntamente le traía muchos recuerdos. Con gran pesar, Halima decidió seguir a su esposo, y se fue con él a aquella cueva.

"Halima, tú no tienes que hacerlo", dijo Simba.

"Lo sé, Simba, pero es mi esposo, y yo quiero estar con él", Respondió Halima, con voz firme.

A Simba, esto le pareció muy extraño: "¿Esposo? ¡¿Pero desde cuándo?!"

Aunque se hizo estas preguntas en su momento, no quiso parecer un entrometido, así que evitó hacer más interrogantes.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, los cuatro soberanos, junto con Rafiki, partieron a los dominios de Tuni. Nala pidió a la leona Minka que fuera con ella para ayudarle a cargar a Kiara, ya que ella llevaba en su hocico a Kopa-Tanabi.

Como Rafiki tenía manos, él también ayudaba turnándose de vez en vez con Minka o con Nala para cargar a los cachorros.

Al llegar a su destino, el ex Rey Leo, los recibió con gran alegría. Tuni ordenó a su cuadrilla de caza que trajera más comida para poder ofrecer a los invitados de honor.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando alegremente, comentando anécdotas y temas agradables, como sucesos de la infancia de Tuni, la historia de por qué sus súbditos le llamaban 'Leo Segundo', entre muchas otras cosas.

Simba y Nala congeniaron muy bien con la manada del rey. También Rafiki.

'Leo segundo' ordenó a su consejero real que avisara a todos los súbditos de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Nala, Simba, Minka, Rafiki y los cachorros pasaron la noche en la cueva real de Tuni. Al siguiente día, por la mañana, la ceremonia de presentación de Kopa-Tanabi se llevó a cabo. Rafiki fue el encargado de presentar al príncipe ante el reino vecino, tal como había ocurrido en Las Tierras Del Reino. Los habitantes estaban muy felices, pero a la vez un poco extrañados, pues no sabían de donde había salido su heredero, ni quiénes eran Simba y Nala, no obstante esto no fue impedimento para que la celebración fuese memorable.

Después de una nostálgica despedida, Nala, Minka, Rafiki y Simba partieron de vuelta a Las Tierras Del Reino, cargando nuevamente a los cachorros.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Kass, la misteriosa lideresa-Roh'mach**

Bajo el ardiente sol, atormentados por la falta de agua y comida, un grupo de hiénidos caminaban sin rumbo. Agotados, desahuciados. Debido a su estado errante, les estaba resultando muy difícil encontrar agua, y ni qué decir del alimento; donde hay agua, hay comida, incluso si trataba de carroña, pero si no había ninguna de ambas...

Shenzi, la lideresa-Roh´mach, había decidido no pedir la ayuda de nadie, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que su gente necesitaba establecerse urgentemente en algún lugar.

Después de días de andar, casi sin descanso, y sin saber siquiera en dónde se encontraban, milagrosamente llegaron a un lugar muy bello; La vegetación era abundante y había un gran manantial. Todas las hienas corrieron hacia él para bañarse y saciar su sed.

Shenzi estaba feliz. Después de días de búsqueda sin descanso, por fin habían encontrado un lugar donde establecerse. Shenzi convocó a su gente, y enfrente de todos, comenzó a vociferar:

"Aquí nos hemos de establecer. Es un perfecto lugar para nuestra jauría."

Un grupo de cebras se acercó a beber de aquel charco, en cuanto las vieron, las hienas, hábilmente se agazaparon entre la hierba, listas para embestirlas. Cuando llegó el momento justo, comenzaron a correr para perseguirlas, sin embargo, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos: "¡Alto ahí, en nombre del rey!"

Fue entonces cuando los hábiles cazadores perdieron la concentración en lo que hacían y se detuvieron en seco. Las cebras aprovecharon para escapar.

Poco a poco, un grupo de hiénidos desconocidos, se acercó a la jauría de Shenzi. Y de entre todos ellos, una hiena en particular resaltaba con una imponente presencia; de un particular tono platinado con blanco en su pelaje, ojos verde esmeralda, y rostro delgado y fino, la lideresa de ese desconocido grupo, dio un paso al frente, y habló en tono firme e intimidante:

"¿Saben acaso que está prohibido para los forasteros, cazar en este lugar sin el consentimiento previo de su majestad, el gran Leo segundo?"

"¡Cómo te atreves!", Gruñó Loebenna1, una de las hienas pertenecientes al grupo de Shenzi, quien quiso abalanzarse sobre la lideresa del grupo contrario, sin embargo Shenzi lo impidió colocándose frente a ella. Después, mirando retadoramente a la matriarca del grupo contrario, le preguntó en un tono no muy cordial: "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Kass, Soy la lideresa-Roh´mach de las hienas que ves aquí" Respondió amablemente la hiena ahora conocida como Kass

Tenía una voz ronca y sexy, parecía que hablaba en cuchicheos. Su presencia imponente hizo intuir a Shenzi, que ella debía ser una buena Roh´mach.

Después, una muy agradable y risueña hiena macho se colocó junto a Kass; "Él es mi esposo, Negu", dijo Kass en un tono de fastidio y rolando sus ojos.

"¡Hola, niños perdidos!" Decía Negu, con una voz aguda y socarrona, acompañada de una simplona risita, que en conjunto lo hacían sonar como un simpático payaso, de esos que hablan con helio en la boca.

Negu era de esos tipos extremadamente sonrientes, que con sólo verlos caen bien, a comparación de la personalidad difícil de su esposa.

"¿Por qué están aquí?", Preguntó Kass en tono desafiante.

"Somos forasteros", contestó Shenzi, "no hemos comido bien en días, y estamos muy sedientos".

"¿Y de dónde vienen?"

"De un lugar de donde pensamos nunca regresar", Respondió de repente Banzai, adelantándosele a Shenzi, y escupiendo en el suelo.

"Entiendo", dijo la lideresa del bando contrario. "Bien, pues, como podrán darse cuenta, este es el reino de su majestad, 'Leo segundo'. Si ustedes quieren cazar y permanecer en este lugar, deberán pedirle permiso para establecerse aquí, de lo contrario podrían correrlas indiscriminadamente. Si le piden permiso, tal vez el rey les autorice habitar en una cueva cerca de aquí."

Estas palabras, fueron para la gente de Shenzi, como un rayo de esperanza. Todas se acercaron a Shenzi suplicantes:

"Por favor, Shenzi, hay que pedir ayuda al rey tal como nos sugirió Kass", suplicaban, "pídele permiso al rey Tuni."

Shenzi lanzó una mirada muy seria a su jauría, lo que los desanimó a todos profundamente, y vociferó; "No lo haremos. Nosotros no volveremos a recibir ayuda de un león otra vez. Nunca más nos someteremos de nuevo. Es preferible morir de hambre, que humillarse de nuevo ante un león".

Kass, Negu, y el resto de su jauría se quedaron perplejos, ante las duras palabras de Shenzi.

"¡Vámonos!, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí", clamó Shenzi, alejándose del lugar.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Loebenna tenía una hermana gemela con poderes espirituales llamada Loebanna. Para saber más de ella consultar la historia hermana de esta trilogía: Claro de Luna.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Doblegando el orgullo**

Avanzaba la noche, y el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. Hacía un viento helado y tormentoso.

La Jauría de Shenzi pasaba la noche a la intemperie, soportándolo. Sin embargo, una de las hienas, estaba muy preocupada; Leasha, una hembra que había tenido que proteger a su cachorro durante el largo viaje. Pero todo tenía un límite; su cachorro sufría de una espantosa tos. Ella tenía miedo que el fuerte frio hiciera que el pequeño no pudiera resistir y partiera a la morada de Roh´kash, antes de la llegada del alba.

Fue cuando la madre no pudo soportarlo más. Con suavidad despertó a la hiena Loebenna, dejando a su cachorro un momento, al cuidado de ella. Después se acercó a Shenzi y de un fuerte golpe con su pata, la despertó, furiosa: "¡¿Qué sucede contigo, _Gran Roh´mach_?!", preguntó pronunciando con sarcasmo las palabras 'Gran Roh´mach', "Tu orgullo está condenando a la manada a este infierno de vida".

Shenzi, quien todavía estaba adormilada, no lograba comprender bien que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco se puso en pie, Y aún aturdida, exclamó.

"¡Oye, Leasha, no te permito que hables así!"

Pero Leasha estaba muy enojada como para obedecer esa orden, y continuó hablando; "¡¿Por qué escoges tu orgullo, en vez de a tu gente?! ¿Por qué preferiste condenarnos a divagar, cuando pudimos habernos establecido en el reino de 'leo segundo'?, ¿por qué no seguiste el consejo de Kass?"

"Leasha, yo…"

"Sólo sígueme, y entérate…", dijo Leasha con firmeza. Acto seguido guio a Shenzi hasta donde estaba Loebanna cuidando de su pequeño niño, quien no dejaba de toser.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Leasha alzó una pata y le dio una cachetada a Shenzi; "¡Míralo, bien Shenzi!", sentenció la furiosa madre, "si mi hijo muere, yo te mataré a ti".

Shenzi se sentía culpable; ella siempre había visto por el bienestar de su gente, incluso había traicionado a Scar en más de una ocasión para protegerlos a todos, ella amaba a su jauría, y sin embargo ésta vez reflexionó para sí misma que estaba siendo muy egoísta con todos.

"Está bien, Leasha, tienes razón. Tú ganas", dijo Shenzi, al fin; "Mañana por la mañana, le pediré personalmente al rey Tuni que nos permita vivir en su reino."

Loebenna le entregó el cachorro a Leasha, amorosamente la mamá se acostó en el suelo junto a su hijo para acurrucarlo. Shenzi se sintió tan endeudada con el pequeño, que se recostó muy cerca de él. Entre Leasha, Loebenna, y Shenzi regalaron calor al pequeño por medio de sus alientos. Fue gracias a ello, que el adorable pequeño pudo pasar la fría noche durmiendo tranquilamente, casi sin tos alguna.

A la mañana del día siguiente, muy temprano, y tal como lo había prometido, Shenzi, junto con el resto de la jauría buscaron el paradero de 'Leo segundo'. Cuando llegaron a donde él, Shenzi le contó por todo lo que estaban pasando y por último le dijo:

"Señor, venimos, humildemente a pedirle que nos permita vivir en alguna cueva abandonada de este reino".

Tuni, al escuchar esto, se quedó muy pensativo. Después respondió:

"Lo haría, con mucho gusto, desgraciadamente, a diferencia de otro tipo de animales, las hienas suelen ser causa de problemas. Y ya bastantes tenemos con la jauría liderada por Kass y Negu. Así que como verán, no puedo concederles esa petición. Lo siento".

"Pero señor…," Comenzó a decir Shenzi. Mi gente tiene hambre, y hay cachorros que están sufriendo por los fuertes fríos, y…"

Tuni bajó la mirada; "No quisiera parecer cruel, pero ya les he dicho las razones por la que no las aceptaré."

La jauría de Shenzi estaba muy decepcionada. De nuevo tendrían que andar sin rumbo, Y caminando hacia un incierto destino, como un rayo de luz en medio de la tormenta, escucharon una voz que los llamó a todos: "¡Esperen un segundo!"… Era Haki. El león, al ver a las hienas las reconoció de inmediato: los grandes amigos de su mejor amigo difunto Scar. Entonces, el buen Haki abogó por las hienas: le dijo al rey Tuni que asumiría toda responsabilidad por ellas si les permitía quedarse en el reino. Al final el rey Tuni aceptó, pero le advirtió a Haki que si las hienas cometían algún error serían desterradas… y él junto con ellas.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: La sentencia del juez será usada en tu contra**

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en Las Tierras Del Reino, la noche había caído de nuevo, y por debajo de La Roca Del Rey, en la ex cueva de Scar, una leona muy enojada, hablaba a sus compañeras partidarias:

"¡Miren lo bajo que hemos caído!, ¿Pueden creer esto?"

Zira estaba furiosa, no podía aceptar su realidad; De haber sido reina y haberlo tenido todo, ahora se veía penada a vivir en la reducida y oscura cueva de Scar. Además, desde el día del juicio en el que había perdido todo privilegio real, su rabia y odio hacia Simba y todo lo relacionado a él se habían incrementado demasiado. Cada día se convencía más de la razón que solía tener Scar cuando decía: _"La vida es injusta."_

Ya en el pasado, Zira se había encargado de envenenar la mente del ex ejército de Haki -ahora su manada- haciendo de Scar en cada relato una víctima, y de Mufasa un perverso malhechor. También había logrado sembrar en todos la semilla del desprecio hacia Simba, lo cual fomentó el apoyo incondicional del grupo a Zira. Hoy por hoy, no era para nada la excepción.

"Te apoyamos, Zira," decía una leona llamada Dotty1, "¿Quién se cree ese Simba para mandarnos a esta apestosa cueva, despojarnos de nuestros privilegios, y además obligarnos a cazar, cuando nunca lo hicimos cuando reinaba Scar?"

"Muy cierto", comentó otra leona llamada Scruffy, "además Nala ya nos tiene cansadas, creyendo que puede mandarnos a su antojo. Con Scar nunca antes tuvimos que obedecer a nadie".

Zira no podía entender tampoco el hecho de que Kovu había estado a un paso de ser rey, y ahora eso solo pasaría en caso de que el heredero al trono muriera, lo cual era poco probable… a menos que… A menos que se hiciera todo lo posible porque eso ocurriera.

"Escúchenme", Rugía Zira, con sus ojos destellando llenos de maldad, colmados por un odio genuino; "creo que pronto, nosotros podremos vengar a Scar, y recuperar lo que es NUESTRO."

Zira hablaba con libertad, pues Halima y Nuka habían salido por ahí, de otro modo, Halima hubiera informado a Simba de lo dicho por la vieja leona.

"Dotty", dijo Zira en voz alta, "¿Podrías repetirnos a todos las sentencia del juez con respecto a los privilegios reales de mis hijos?"

Dotty, impactada ante la imponente actitud de Zira, reprodujo lenta y pausadamente las palabras del juez:

"Kovu… o cualquiera de tus otros dos hijos, sólo podrá heredar en el caso extremo muerte de los hijos del rey Simba".

En el rostro de Zira, de dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica y llena de júbilo. Y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, dijo en un siniestro susurro: "Que Así Sea".

1 Dotty, Scruffy, y demás nombres, aunque no lo parezca, en cierto modo, son personajes oficiales de Disney, ya que de manera lúdica, los creadores de "El Rey León dos: El Reino de Simba". Bautizaron a algunas leonas de breve aparición y que aparecieron como personajes secundarios con dichos nombres.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Agridulce Niñez

Muy pronto, Kiara, Kopa-Tanabi, Kovu, Vitani y Misha tuvieron la edad suficiente para alejarse de mamá, convirtiéndose en saludables y juguetones cachorros. Por ahora centrémonos exclusivamente en el reino de Simba:

Como hemos mencionado, Yoshi y Afua, -quienes son los hijos de la leona Tabatha-, se hicieron los mejores amigos y compañeros de juegos de Kiara y Kopa-Tanabi.

Se habían formado dos alianzas: Kiara era inseparable de Yoshi, y Kopa-Tanabi de Afua. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se hacían bromas pesadas entre ellos. También disfrutaban haciendo juegos donde se pusiera en evidencia la premisa de si _las niñas eran mejor que los niños y viceversa._

Era una infancia feliz; llena de diversión, juegos, y _mordidas de colas_ , Sin embargo, como en todo efecto claro, hay siempre un contraste oscuro.

En contraste con la feliz vida de Kopa y Kiara, para los niños Kovu y Vitani las cosas eran muy diferentes; tal como se habían planeado, para evitar "riesgos", Simba había prohibido rotundamente a sus cachorros establecer contacto con ellos, y no conforme con esto, este mandato se extendía a los cachorros de las demás leonas de la manada.

Para que todos los cachorros de la manada acataran la orden de Simba, las madres de todos habían ordenado a sus cachorros hacer "La ley del hielo" a Kovu y Vitani, Es decir, ignorarlos de una manera absoluta.

Cuando, Kovu y Vitani intentaban hacer amistad con los demás niños, lo único que recibían a cambio era evasión total. Todos hacían como si ambos cachorros fueran invisibles. Incluso había quienes se atrevían a realizar comentarios del tipo _'sentí como si alguien me hubiera hablado'_ o también _'escuche un ruido pero creo que sólo fue el viento'_ , y después de eso se retiraban.

Estas actitudes se clavaban en los corazones de Kovu y Kiara como filosas espadas.

Nuka era el que más sufría al ver a Vitani triste por ser ignorada, pues él, de cachorro, había experimentado lo mismo y por esas razones, no quería que sus hermanos menores lo padecieran.

La única compañía disponible para nuestros infortunados cachorros era únicamente el cachorrito rebelde que todos conocemos como Rakchasa; el hijo de la difunta leona Cintia, quien había muerto en la batalla contra los ejércitos de los reyes vecinos cuando Scar les declaró la guerra por diversos motivos1.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Rakchasa había quedado bajo custodia de la leona Dotty, igualmente partidaria de Scar y ex miembra del ejército de Haki. El pequeño se había vuelto más rebelde que nunca. Dentro de él crecía una actitud rezongona y peleonera, y esto se reflejaba en las diversas cicatrices menores que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su complicada personalidad, Rakchasa era el único amigo que Kovu y Vitani tenían, el único que día a día les regalaba su sincera y cálida amistad.

 _Rak_ –como le decían de cariño- apreciaba mucho a Kovu y como todo buen cachorro de león, gozaba jugar con él a las luchitas y el juego de derribamiento, pero con Vitani era un caso especial: la dejaba ganar en los juegos y la trataba con delicadeza, esto sin embargo a veces le fastidiaba a la oji-azul, quien, al ser un poco ruda en su forma de ser, no toleraba mucho que la dejaran ganar. Ella quería probarse a sí misma, y no le gustaba que por 'ser niña' las cosas tuvieran que ser diferentes para con ella. Pero más allá de eso, la verdad es que Rak y Vits pasaban muchos tiempos juntos, disfrutando de contemplar los rojizos atardeceres. Nunca se había visto a dos cachorros tan unidos.

Y así pues, diremos que Rakchasa era la única y verdadera compañía que tenían ambos cachorros, y viceversa ya que para el resto de los infantes de la manada de Simba, Rak era considerado una "mala influencia".

Y así, en medio de una infancia llena de rechazo e indiferencia, Kovu, Vitani y Rakchasa, se volvieron inseparables. Los tres cachorros, encontraban además, refugio en sus madres. La fantasía de que el lugar más propicio para los cachorros era únicamente con ellas los ayudaba a sobrellevar su inmensa soledad.

Pero volvamos una vez más a la vida de Kopa y Kiara:

Los matices de sombra son siempre inherentes al contraste claro-oscuro, y no podía ser la excepción en la infancia de los hijos de Simba. En Kiara, había siempre un fuerte resentimiento hacia Kopa-Tanabi. La niña detestaba la idea de tener que ser reina de Las Tierras Del Reino en el futuro, sólo porque a Kopa-Tanabi le habían asignado liderar el reino de Tuni. Ella no quería ser reina. No deseaba las responsabilidades que esto conllevaría y según su opinión ella ni siquiera debió haber sido heredera de nada.

Simba y Nala habían intentado en más de una ocasión hablar con ella, sin éxito. Kiara se aferraba a la idea de que Kopa-Tanabi tenía la culpa de que ella fuera heredera argumentando que no era justo. Sus padres no lograban hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Cómo hacerla entender que Kopa-Tanabi no era culpable de nada? ¿Cómo convencerla de aceptar su destino como futura reina?

Haga clic para volver al índice

Kiara amaba demasiado a su hermano, sin embargo a veces su resentimiento salía a flote, y comenzaba a hacerle bromas pesadas y a ponerle apodos. Una vez Kiara, junto con Yoshi, inventaron una canción que marcó el frágil corazón de Kopa-Tanabi:

" _Kopa-Tanabi tiene,_  
 _Su mechón de cola_  
 _En la enorme cabezota_  
 _A Kopa-Tanabi le dicen;_  
 _El_ _ **'C**_ _ **ola en la Cabeza'**_  
 _¿Por qué será?_  
 _Véanlo, y sabrán"_

Estas bromas terminaban por robar de manera casi inevitable risitas a Afua. Intentaba hacerlo de manera muy discreta para que su amigo no se percatara de nada. El mechón de cabello que Kopa-Tanabi tenía en la cabeza, en verdad lo hacía lucir como si tuviera la cola encima.

Como podemos ver, las cosas tampoco eran color de rosa para Kopa-Tanabi. Además de tener que soportar los reproches y bromas pesadas de su hermana y de la traviesa Yoshi, debía soportar a una tercera niña más, pues se acercaba el día de una visita…, una visita que para Kopa-Tanabi representaba una gran tortura:

"No padre, por favor", suplicaba, "no quiero ver a Misha. Ella es una pesada, y siempre que se junta con Kiara y Yoshi, conspiran contra mí."

"No rezongues, hijo. Tu madre y yo, sabemos por qué queremos que se vean, además, tú tampoco eres muy amable con ella."

Simba y Nala estaban un poco preocupados; Kopa-Tanabi se llevaba muy mal con Misha, y eso era muy negativo porque ambos estaban comprometidos. Aunque por otro lado, la idea de que fueran cachorros aún, los consolaba un poco.

"Esta vez no viajaremos a las tierras de Tuni", decía Nala a su hijo, en un intento de consuelo, "al Rey Tuni, a su esposa y su hija les toca venir aquí, es el turno de ellos de visitar nuestro reino".

"Peor para mí", expresó Kopa-Tanabi en tono seco, para después salir a caminar por ahí.

Nala miró preocupada a Simba.

"No te preocupes, amor", aseguró Simba, en un intento por reconfortar a su angustiada esposa; "Kopa-Tanabi es aún un cachorro. Verás que al pasar de los años él aceptará a Misha".

El momento más temido para Kopa-Tanabi había llegado. Zazú llegó volando felizmente a La Roca Del Rey, vociferando:

"Sus majestades: El rey Tuni, su esposa Ajenti, y la princesita Misha, ya están aquí".

"Bajemos a las faldas de La Roca para recibirlos", comentó la vieja Sarabi a Nala.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Kopa-Tanabi corrió a esconderse detrás de Sarabi. "Abuelita, escóndeme, no quiero saludar a la bruja de Misha".

Sarabi lo miró dulcemente; "Vamos Kopa-Tanabi, no te escondas. Misha no muerde".

Con muchas dificultades a causa de la resistencia de Kopa por bajar, toda la familia salió a recibir a los invitados de honor.

Nala pasó un momento embarazoso a causa de su hijo, quien después de saludar a Misha, comentó en voz muy alta e indiscretamente: "Aunque Misha no muerda, es una bruja".

Nala lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hijo; "eres un majadero. Luego ajusto cuentas contigo", le susurró casi de manera imperceptible y hablando entre dientes. Después miró a los reyes Tuni y Ajenti totalmente avergonzada y con una risita nerviosa les dijo: "¡Niños!, ¡Jé, jé, jé!"

Kiara, a comparación de Kopa-Tanabi, estaba muy feliz; Misha le caía de maravilla, y lo mejor de todo es que la pandilla de niñas traviesas estaba completa: Yoshi, Misha y Kiara, y todas juntas encontrarían la manera de hacerle la vida imposible a Afua y a Kopa-Tanabi con divertidas bromas pesadas.

"Es un honor recibirlos de nuevo en el reino", decía Nala con cortesía y distinción a los reyes visitantes.

"El honor es nuestro." Respondió Ajenti con elegancia, "pero dime, reina Nala, ¿cómo están tus retoños?"

"Saluden", susurró Nala a sus hijos, evidentemente nerviosa ante la falta de cortesía de los niños.

Kiara saludó muy amablemente, pero Kopa-Tanabi tomó una actitud tímida.

"Por cierto, querida Ajenti, ¿Cómo está la pequeña Misha?" preguntó Nala, muy sonriente.

"Cada vez más traviesa", Se adelantó el rey Tuni. Después volteó hacia atrás. "Misha, ven a saludar."

Misha se acercó corriendo alegremente. Al tomarse muy en serio el papel de princesa, se acercó a Nala y a Simba, estrechando la pata de ambos con elegancia. "Un verdadero placer verlos de nuevo, sus majestades", Decía con una formalidad y elegancia inusuales para una niña de su edad.

Para Kopa-Tanabi los días de estancia de Misha en su hogar se hacían eternos. En todo ese tiempo, no hacía más que contar los días que faltaban para que Misha se regresara a su reino. Afua era otra víctima de este trío imparable de niñas traviesas.

Kopa-Tanabi era demasiado ingenuo, y fácilmente caía en las bromas de Kiara, Yoshi y Misha. Afua, que ya no se la creía tan fácil como al principio, intentaba prevenir a su amigo, pero la mayoría de las veces sin éxito.

"Kopa-Tanabi, no le creas a Misha, los Zopilotes no hacen magia". Haga clic para volver al índice

"Pero, ¿y si dice la verdad? ¿Qué tal si de verdad cumplen deseos?"

Afua, muy a su pesar, acompañó a Kopa-Tanabi a un pastizal. Una parvada de zopilotes escarbaba en la tierra por gusanos tranquilamente. Afua y Kopa-Tanabi, los observaban agazapados entre la maleza.

"Kopa-Tanabi, mejor hay que regresar, yo no creo que Kiara y Misha te hubiesen dicho la verdad."

Haga clic para volver al índice

Sin hacer caso de su amigo, Kopa-Tanabi se acercó lentamente hacia los Zopilotes. Cuando tuvo uno enfrente de él, le comenzó a decir:

"Ehmm, señor Zopilote… ¿usted podría concederme un deseo?"

El Zopilote ni siquiera volteó a verlo. El ave seguía buscando gusanos tranquilamente.

Afua lo llamó; "Kopa-Tanabi, hazme caso, hay que regresar."

"No", decía Kopa-Tanabi neciamente para sus adentros, "debo obtener mi deseo."

Kopa-Tanabi llenó sus pulmones de aire y ensanchando su pecho, comenzó a decir:

"¡Señor Zopilote!, he venido aquí para que cumpla mi des… ¡Aaaaah!"

El Zopilote Comenzó a picotear a Kopa-Tanabi en la cabeza. Kopa-Tanabi salió corriendo de allí.

"Te lo dije", gritó Afua. Kopa-Tanabi venía directamente hacia él. El zopilote enfurecido comenzó a picotear a ambos leoncitos.

En un descuido, el zopilote chocó contra la rama de un árbol cayendo al suelo, permitiendo que Kopa-Tanabi y Afua lograran escapar sin problemas.

"Te dije que no hicieras caso de lo que dijera Misha. Los Zopilotes no hacen magia." Reprochaba Afua a su amigo.

Kopa-Tanabi sonrió maliciosamente y dijo a Afua; "Hay que planear nuestra revancha."

Así, un día, los dos leoncitos se acercaron a las tres niñas, quienes jugaban a cazar mariposas, alegremente.

"¡Oye, Misha!", gritó Kopa-Tanabi.

"¿Qué quieres, 'Cola en la cabeza'?", dijo Misha de manera hostil. Kiara y Yoshi comenzaron a reír con ganas. Kopa-Tanabi ignoró esto, y prosiguió diciendo:

"Hoy por la mañana Afua y yo encontramos unas jirafas verdes con manchas rosas, ¿Por qué no vas a verlas?, ¡son impresionantes!"

"¿Jirafas verdes con manchas rosas?", preguntó Misha, sorprendida.

Afua se acercó a Misha, y esbozando una falsa sonrisa, le dijo:

"¡Sí!, ¡Kopa y yo jamás habíamos visto algo tan extraño e impactante!, ¡Kiara, Yoshi y tú deben ir a conocerlas!"

"¿Y dónde podremos encontrar esas jirafas tan raras?", inquirió Misha, con mucha curiosidad.

"Cerca del manantial", mintieron Afua y Kopa al unísono dibujando en sus rostros una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y así, al día siguiente las tres cachorritas se dirigieron al manantial y a sus alrededores. Caminaron por horas, buscando aquí y allá sin resultado alguno. El entusiasmo que ellas tenían por encontrar a tan peculiares jirafas se iba perdiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, pues habían llegado allí desde que el sol se había puesto, sin obtener buenos resultados.

Una vez que el ocaso cayó y el cielo africano adquirió bellas tonalidades rosadas, Yoshi, Misha y Kiara decidieron regresar a La Roca Del Rey, con una sensación de inmensa frustración.

Rendidas, las tres niñas se sentaron a observar la puesta de sol, y comenzaron a llorar.

Detrás de ellas, escucharon dos enormes carcajadas: "¡Las engañamos! ¡Las engañamos!", exclamaban Kopa-Tanabi y Afua con aire triunfal, lanzando tremendas risotadas.

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Yoshi, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien.

"Las jirafas verdes con machas rosas no existen." Dijo Afua entre risas.

"¡Qué ingenuas son ustedes tres!", exclamó Kopa, burlándose y con aire triunfal.

Yoshi, Misha y Kiara, se miraron una a la otra. Aunque se sentían humilladas, dejaron de llorar y prefirieron abrirle paso a la dulce venganza.

"Hay que darles una lección, chicas", gritó Yoshi.

"Guerra de cosquillas", gritó Kiara.

Las tres leoncitas comenzaron a perseguir a los dos leones. Una explosión de risas se escuchó entre los pastizales. Pronto, los cinco cachorritos comenzaron a jugar a las luchitas. A pesar de ser niña, Kiara había heredado la fuerza bruta de su madre, quien derribaba con facilidad a Kopa-Tanabi, tal como Nala lo hacía con Simba cuando eran cachorros. Una vez que Kiara, Misha y Yoshi atraparon a Afua y a Kopa, comenzaron a colmarlos de cosquillas. Las risas invadían el ambiente llenándolo de la pureza y la luz que emanan las infancias felices.

Pronto cayó la noche. Los cachorros regresaron a La Roca Del Rey. Después de que sus respectivas madres les hubieran contado una historia, los cachorros se dispusieron a dormir profundamente.

Pronto los días de visita llegaron a su fin, y los reyes vecinos tuvieron que regresar a su reino. A pesar de que a Kopa-Tanabi no le agradaba Misha, cada vez que se iba, él sentía una especie de vacío.

Kiara era la que más sentía la partida de Misha. Pues, como ya se ha mencionado se llevaban de maravilla.

"Hasta la próxima." Gritó el rey Tuni, alejándose de La Roca. Kopa-Tanabi y Kiara veían como se alejaba Misha, cada vez más, con un dejo de melancolía.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Pumba, Timón y Zazú, se habían convertido en buenos niñeros de los cachorros de Simba. Tal como se había acordado, Zazú cuidaba de Kopa-Tanabi, y Timón y Pumba de Kiara.

La tranquilidad de Kopa-Tanabi, llenaba de envidia a Timón. Por su parte, Zazú, no podía evitar la risa, cada vez que veía a los dos amigos batallar, con Kiara.

Un día, Zazú sobrevolaba alegremente por los alrededores, entonando una canción, cuando escuchó que Timón le llamó:

"¡Oye tú, pajarraco!"

Zazú sonrió lleno de Júbilo. Después planeó hacia abajo, aterrizando lentamente.

"Buenos días, muchachos", Saludó alegremente.

"¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!", exclamó Timón, señalando hacia lo alto de un árbol. Kiara colgaba de una rama, columpiándose y riendo a carcajadas.

Timón se cruzó de brazos; "¿No que habías dicho que las niñas 'son muy tranquilas y solo juegan a la comidita', Zazú?"

"¡Jó, jó, jó!" Rió Zazú falsamente y con ironía, "yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso", decía colocando un ala debajo de su barbilla, fingiendo que intentaba recordarlo.

"¡VIVA!" Gritaba Kiara una y otra vez, "¡Mírenme, soy un pájaro volador!"

Zazú se tapaba el pico con un ala, mientras reía discretamente.

"¿Qué nos cuentas de Kopa-Tanabi?", preguntó Pumba.

"¡Ah, si yo les contara!", exclamó el ave en un tono de ensueño; "Kopa-Tanabi es un niño maravilloso, y muy tranquilo. Es muy agradable cuidar de él. Siempre quiere que le cuente historias, y le encanta recostarse en el suelo a filosofar".

Timón volteó a ver a Kiara, quien se columpiaba agarrando mayor velocidad cada vez. "¡Mírame, Timón! ¡Puedo volar!" Gritaba la niña, feliz.

"Ya veo", Dijo Timón con cierta envidia, y cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, ahora mismo iré a ver, que está haciendo el chiquillo." Comentó Zazú, para después, emprender el vuelo.

1 Para mayor información consultar la primera historia de esta trilogía: Las Memorias de Scar/Taka.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: ¿por qué, Zazú?**

 _Zazú se acercó volando al pequeño Kopa, y le dijo:_

" _¿Qué haces pequeño príncipe?_

 _Súbitamente, el cachorro le preguntó al cálao._

 _-¿Por qué el cielo es azul?-_

 _Zazú rió. Kopa no solo sería un gran rey, sino un rey-filosofo._

" _porque a la tierra le gusta mucho ese color" le respondió –"le gusta tanto que pinto el cielo así de azul para poder verlo siempre."_

 _-Y, ¿por qué los árboles son altos?- Preguntó de nuevo Kopa._

 _-Porque les gusta el sabor del cielo-respondió el cálao, sorprendido de la cantidad de preguntas que el cachorro le hacía._

 _-Y, ¿por qué sobrevuelas en Las Tierras Del Reino?_

 _-Yo vuelo alrededor para poder ver todo y reportarlo a tu padre._

 _-¿por qué lo haces? - inquirió de nuevo, el cachorro de león._

 _-porque es importante-respondió Zazú—Tu padre sabe que yo le diré la verdad sobre lo que ocurre en Las Tierras Del Reino. Es más, déjame contarte una historia._

 _-¡Amo las historias!- Exclamó Kopa feliz. -¿Habrá una bestia fea y enorme con tres cuernos y dientes afilados en ella? –Preguntó con entusiasmo._

 _-algo así-respondió Zazú muy serio._

 _Zazú aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar:_

— _Ser mayordomo de la familia real es una tradición de mi familia. Mi madre Zatzy comenzó desde pequeña a encaminarme para que yo pudiera tomar su lugar como mayordomo del hijo de Ahadi, Mufasa, es decir tu abuelo, que en paz descanse. La historia que te contaré, ocurrió antes de que tu padre naciera. Cuando Mufasa se hizo rey. En aquella ocasión, aprendí que reportar todo a Mufasa era un error._

— _¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó Kopa, con curiosidad._

— _Bueno, lo que comprendí era que, no se necesita reportar toooodo lo que pasa, solo lo necesario, y ese era mi error. De hecho, todo lo que nosotros hacemos, hace que algo pase. Toda causa tiene un efecto, y nosotros debemos siempre de pensar en los que están alrededor nuestro —Comentaba el cálao._

— _¡Comprendo! —Exclamó Kopa—Uno siempre tiene que ser cuidadoso con lo que dice y hace._

— _¡Exacto! —Dijo el ave. —Yo me metí demasiado en los asuntos de los demás, y eso me generó problemas. Por ejemplo, una vez escuché decir a los avestruces que se querían morder entre ellas. Fui con Mufasa a reportárselo. Mufasa fue con ellas a ver qué ocurría, y resultó que era para un concurso de mordidas, normal entre avestruces. A partir de eso, las cosas se complicaron para mí…_

 _Los animales del reino, se quejaban porque Zazú estaba exagerando en la forma de hacer su trabajo reportando. Como ejemplo está un día en que los avestruces jugaban a perseguir a los polluelos, cuando en eso Mufasa llega a decir que los dejaran en paz... ¡Ellos solo se divertían!_

 _Fue entonces cuando los animales decidieron convocar a junta. En ella llegaron al siguiente acuerdo:_

 _Quedaron en que le dirían a Zazú que había una bestia salvaje merodeando por Las Tierras Del Reino, para que le avisara a Mufasa y de esta manera hacerlo quedar mal frente a sus ojos. Para ello, pidieron a todos los polluelos de avestruz que le preguntaran a todos los habitantes del reino si habían visto una bestia salvaje por merodeando por ahí, con el fin de que todos en el reino comenzaran a preocuparse. El plan consistía en que, si Zazú escuchaba que todos en el reino hablaban de eso, entonces, iría inmediatamente con Mufasa a decírselo y Zazú quedaría como un tonto por haber reportado eso._

 _Y así, los animales comenzaron a correr rumores sobre la supuesta "bestia salvaje" por todas Las Tierras Del Reino. Zazú comenzó a investigar preguntando a los demás animales qué sucedía._

 _Los animales le respondían que había una bestia salvaje rondando, y que poseía tres cuernos, largos y afilados dientes, y una enorme y fea nariz._

 _Alarmado, el pobre cálao, fue volando apresuradamente a decirle a Mufasa._

 _El rey fue a hablar primero con Boma, el jefe de la manada de búfalos. Para sorpresa de Mufasa, este estaba muy asustado. Boma le explicó que un elefante lo había puesto al tanto de la bestia salvaje. Fue cuando Mufasa se puso a analizar que si un elefante estaba asustando, que se supone son enormes y fuertes, con más razón Boma, lo cual significaba que, fuera lo que fuese, aquella bestia, debía ser una verdadera amenaza._

 _Mufasa buscó todo el día sin éxito a la bestia, preguntándose si Zazú tendría más noticias al respecto. Mufasa no podría dormir tranquilo hasta asegurarse que todo estaba en orden._

 _Sukari, una elefantita, pensó que el plan no había funcionado, debido a que Mufasa no había regañado a Zazú. Entonces como un segundo plan, se le ocurrió que ahora le dirán a Zazú que Mayai, la avestruz estaba perdida_

 _Para esto, ella se pondría detrás de la espalda de Sukari y juntas se esconderían en la jungla, cerca del rio._

 _Entonces la avestruz Pamba, le dijo a Zazú que no había visto a su hermana en todo el día y que a lo mejor la bestia se lo había llevado. Como era de suponerse, Zazú le avisó a Mufasa. Ambos buscaron al ave hasta que las encontraron. Y cuando esto pasó, Mufasa les dijo: "Zazú y yo creímos que Mayai estaba perdida. Entonces Mayi y Sukari respondieron: "Pero, nadie estaba perdida, Nosotras solo jugábamos en el jungla."_

 _Mufasa, para sorpresa de todos, de nueva cuenta, no regañó a Zazú, de ninguna manera._

 _Fue entonces cuando se ideó otro plan. Le dirían a Zazú que las hienas habían atacado un ñu bebe, salvajemente._

 _Todo fue contado a Zazú, y cuando este le aviso a Mufasa, Mufasa por un lado dudó, por otro no. Al final optó por creerle a Zazú, y rápidamente fue a ver qué ocurría._

 _Los ñus le dijeron a Mufasa, que todos estaban bien y que en siglos no habían visto a las hienas._

— _¿Qué ocurre contigo? —le preguntó Mufasa a Zazú en tono severo. —Esta es la tercera vez q me haces salir por una falsa alarma. Estoy empezando a dudar de tu juicio._

 _Mufasa salió corriendo, dejando a Zazú muy preocupado:_

— _¿Qué voy a hacer si Mufasa me despide? —se preguntaba el pobre cálao._

 _Zazú estaba muy triste, y Mufasa muy desconcertado._

 _Zazú quiso ir entonces a hablar con Rafiki para comentar con él sus problemas, buscarles una solución y así, sentirse mejor, pero en eso, iba volando, cuando vio una extraña masa negra en los suelos de un rio seco._

— _¿Qué es eso?- pensó, y buscó acercarse más para ver mejor, y lo vio… Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal._

 _-¡Son hormigas soldado!- Pensaba muy aterrado. –Y se dirigen a Las Tierras Del Reino, comiendo todo a su paso. Son muchas y se mueven rápido._

 _Zazú sabía que debía avisar al rey... Pero, por obvias razones, comenzó a temer que le creyeran._

 _Al llegar con Mufasa, le contó le contó lo que había visto. Este le preguntó con severidad: "¿A caso, es otra?"_

— _No, señor–, Respondió el cálao, firmemente._

— _¿Dónde lo oíste?- Volvió a preguntar, Mufasa._

— _Yo mismo lo vi._

 _A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, Mufasa le creyó y fue con Zazú al rio seco, donde estaban las hormigas._

 _Mufasa se adentró en las profundidades del lugar, y después de unos segundos, salió de repente de él, muy desesperado... ¡Tenía hormigas en todo el cuerpo y melena!_

 _Zazú, con su voz, guió a Mufasa a un rio. Mufasa se metió en él, para quitárselas_

— _¿Está bien?- Preguntó Zazú._

— _Ahora estoy bien, pero hay que avisar a todos. –Vociferó Mufasa._

— _¿Y, si no me creen?— pregunto Zazú, un poco temeroso._

— _Yo les diré— Comenzó a decir Muffy con gran bondad— De cómo me advertiste y de cómo me pediste ver las hormigas por mí mismo. Tú eres el amigo más confiable de todos._

 _Así, Mufasa les informo de los hechos a los animales. Todos entraron en pánico. Sarabi había preguntado que, en qué podía ayudar._

— _¡Tenemos que hacer que todos se muevan unidos!- Exclamó el rey, y le pidió a Zazú ayudar a calmarlos._

 _Sarabi pidió a los animales que se calmaran. Sobre todo a los más pequeños._

 _Una vez que se apaciguaron un poco las aguas, Mufasa pidió a los animales que siguieran a Sarabi a los altos llanos._

 _Muffy pidió a los jefes de las diferentes manadas de animales, Pembe, Boma, Muwa, Pudini y Nzee, quedarse con él y ayudarlo a detener a las hormigas. A Zazú pidió vigilar cada movimiento de los insectos._

 _Mufasa pensó en utilizar unas enormes rocas que se encontraban en la cima de la cascada para bloquearles el paso._

— _¿Cómo le haremos? —preguntaron los animales._

— _Hay una presa que impide el paso del agua de la cascada. Hay que moverla y dejar q el agua haga lo suyo. Es la única manera para evitar el paso a las hormigas._

Y así, todos subieron a lo alto de la cascada. Debían asegurarse de que el agua cayera justo cuando las hormigas estuvieran caminando. Entonces, entre todos empujaron las rocas sobre el rio seco... El agua salió disparada, cayendo sobre las hormigas, y con esto, Las Tierras Del Reino quedaron a salvo.

—Y, ¿Qué pasó después?-inquirió Kopa.

—Pues que, todos se pusieron a celebrar a lo grande.- Respondió el cálao, muy sonriente.

— ¿Y, el abuelo Mufasa siguió enojado contigo?

—No. Él me dijo que estaba encantado de tenerme como su mayordomo.

—Y, los demás animales, ¿no se enorgullecieron de ti?

—Por supuesto, Kopa. Todos se pusieron muy contentos conmigo.

Los animales que habían tratado de desacreditar a Zazú, se sintieron muy culpables y confesaron todo a Mufasa.

El rey estaba furioso pero, sin embargo se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo.

Estos animales dijeron que les había molestado que Zazú arruinara su diversión, pero a la vez se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que es desacreditar a alguien.

Como castigo, Mufasa puso a ayudar a Zazú a recolectar información sobre los diferentes sucesos de Las Tierras Del Reino... Y hasta la fecha, lo seguían ayudando.

— ¡Ahora entiendo!—Exclamó Kopa. -"Por eso es que Rafiki siempre dice: "cuando la boca es más grande que el cerebro los pies no se quedarán en el camino"

—Y no solo eso— comentó Zazú —Rafiki también suele decir:

"Si el coco rebota demasiado alto cuando cae de la palmera, no te lo comas."

-¡Entiendo! —Vociferó Kopa. —Si algo no se ve bien, posiblemente esté mal.

—Exactamente— dijo Zazú. –Ahora ve con tu madre para que te bañe. Posiblemente te ha de estar esperando1.

1 Capítulo inspirado en six new adventures. How true, Zazu?


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Amor de Niños**

Rakchasa era, como todos sabemos, un cachorro rebelde -con una personalidad muy parecida a la de Banzai-, pero no por ello malo. Día a día el vínculo que tenía con Kovu y Vitani se incrementaba conforme crecían, y éstos dos últimos aprendían a ser igual que él, a pasos agigantados.

Sin embargo, Kovu empezó a notar que Rakchasa tenía más afinidad por Vitani, y esto le molestaba un poco, aunque esto no impedía que ambos cachorros se llevaran increíblemente bien.

Una tarde, Kovu estaba recostado en el suelo tranquilamente, cuando Rakchasa se abalanzó sobre él, con brusquedad.

"¡Oye, Kovu!, ¿Quieres jugar a las luchas conmigo?"

Kovu aceptó el reto de Rak, y la juguetona pelea comenzó; Rakchasa le llevaba por mucho la ventana a Kovu, y en menos de cinco minutos Kovu quedó sometido, Rakchasa lo inmovilizaba colocando sus pesadas patas delanteras en el pecho de Kovu.

Vitani se tapó una pata y comenzó a reír de manera casi silenciosa.

Kovu miró hacia un lado y pudo notar que su querida hermana se burlaba de él, eso lo sorprendió.

Entonces, Rakchasa soltó a Kovu. El pequeño de color marrón creyó que su hermana lo ayudaría a levantarse pero nunca imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación:

Vitani se acercó a Rak para asegurarse de que estaba bien, a pesar de que era evidente que él no había sufrido ningún rasguño. Vitani lo trataba con una inusual ternura:

"¡Rakchi!, ¡Rakchi!, ¿Estás bien?"

"¡¿Rakchi?!, ¿Y desde cuando le dices así, Vitani?", preguntó Kovu con cierta picardía.

"Así le digo de cariño, bobo", le respondió Vitani a Kovu, mostrándole la lengua.

Kovu no podía creerlo; ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su hermana no se preocupara por él, siendo que él había salido más lastimado, mientras que su amigo no padecía de nada?

Fue entonces cuando Kovu, comenzó a sospechar que entre Rakchasa y Vitani había "algo más", pero algo que sólo entenderían cuando fueran adultos. Entonces Kovu, no dudó en molestarlos un poco, y comenzó a cantarles:

 _ **Vitani y Rakchasa, sentados en un árbol**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡B.e.s.á.n.d.o.s.e!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Primero se enamoran.**_

 _ **Luego se casan.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Luego vienen los cachorros**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chupando sus patitas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Bailando el hula, el hula1!**_

Al hacer este comentario, Vitani se ruborizó totalmente. Kovu comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su hermanita.

Vitani reía con ganas; "Basta, Kovu, no digas eso." La pequeña leona se ponía más colorada cada vez.

Rakchasa sonrió, tal vez Kovu no estaba tan equivocado. Posiblemente Vitani y él lo entenderían cuando fueran mayores.

Más tarde, los tres cachorros regresaron a la cueva debajo de La Roca Del Rey, muy felices de haber pasado un día tan divertido. De camino a casa, contaban chistes que los hacían reír a carcajadas. El trío de cachorros se dieron cuenta de que aunque nadie quisiera dirigirles la palabra, se tenían los tres para hacerse compañía y robarse una sonrisa.

Y con respecto a Vitani y Rakchasa… Mmmm… Podríamos decir que definitivamente había algo más allí, pero claro está, algo muy puro e inocente que definitivamente se incrementaría con el tiempo, pero ya que ellos aún eran muy pequeños cachorros, ellos no comprendían todavía qué tan poderosa era su amistad… los comienzos de un amor de niños…

1 Versión de la canción infantil del beso de los enamorados, adaptada al mundo de los animales.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Ellos me dan mala espina**

"Les hemos traído un trozo de carne como regalo", decía la hiena Kass, entrando en la cueva que les había sido asignada a Shenzi y a su jauría.

Shenzi sentía que había encontrado nuevas y buenas amistades en Kass y su esposo Negu. Le sorprendía la gran amabilidad con la que los trataban. La opinión que Shenzi tenía de Kass era que ella era una hiena dulce y amable, y de Negu opinaba que él era un hiénido muy agradable y simpático.

Mientras cenaban, pasaban muy gratos momentos. Como es típico de las hienas, sus pláticas estaban colmadas de humor negro y blanco, así como de fuertes risotadas.

"Si supieran lo que hacía nuestro antiguo rey, Leo." Decía Negu, con su característica voz chillona y riendo de una forma desbordante; "Era un tirano. Pero gracias a Tuni, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Tuni le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba."

Kass sonrió. "Tienes razón, querido. Pero aun así… Nunca me han agradado los leones."

Shenzi abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Oh!, ¿De verdad?, ¿Eso quiere decir que no somos los únicos que sentimos que los leones son desagradables?, ¡Escuchaste eso, Banzai!"

Banzai rio ligeramente; "Claro, hermanita." Después se dirigió a Kass y a Negu; "Sólo a un león hemos querido en este mundo, y nos traicionó cruelmente."

"No olvides a sus cachorros", dijo de repente Shenzi, recordando con nostalgia a Vitani y a Kovu.

Banzai asintió y dijo: "Tienes razón, Shenzi. A ellos aun los seguimos queriendo a pesar de la distancia".

Después, Edd se acercó a su hermana, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y como tenía la lengua de fuera soltaba saliva de su boca. Después se echó al suelo y comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda.

Kass los escuchaba fascinada. Después comentó:

"Mi madre solía decirme que no confiara nunca en esas bestias melenudas."

Las hienas se dedicaron a bromear por horas sobre los leones, contando anécdotas chistosas sobre ellos.

Todas las hienas de la cueva, reían con muchas ganas, ante aquella anécdota.

Habían pasado todos una muy divertida noche; Shenzi, y Edd se sentían muy contentos de haber encontrado tan buenos y rectos amigos, sin embargo, Banzai no lo estaba tanto.

Una vez que él y su hermana estuvieron a solas, él le dijo a ella: Haga clic para volver al índice

"Hermanita, hay algo que no me gusta de esa tal Kass. Algo en ella, no me convence."

"¡Oh, por favor, hermano!" Decía Shenzi, refunfuñando; "Que Scar nos haya traicionado, no significa que todo el mundo lo va a hacer."

"Pues ya veremos, hermanita", contestó Banzai, lanzando un bufido.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Amor y dolor**

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, deslizándose entre las sombras, se encontraba Haki, arriesgándose a ser descubierto, caminando sigilosamente por el reino de Mheetu, al cual tenía prohibido el acceso. Debía esconderse de todo y de todos. La luna debía ser la única testigo de lo que hacía.

Caminaba hacia la cueva, donde se encontraba aquella bella leona de mirada tierna y triste que le había cautivado tanto. "¡Elanna!, ¡Oh, dioses!, desde que la había visto, sólo había pensado en ella y en cómo hacerla feliz. No sabía de qué manera, pero al conocerla, supo de inmediato que ella era la leona que su corazón había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Ansiaba volverla a ver, aunque fuese sólo una vez más.

Después de tanto andar, al fin la encontró; sentada y callada, mirando a las estrellas, sólo ella sabría qué cosas pasaban por su mente. La contempló por un momento, deleitándose con su belleza, pero eso no era suficiente. Él debía actuar y pronto, si realmente quería estar junto a ella.

De manera silenciosa, y con su corazón palpitando muy fuerte, se acercó a Elanna; "Hola, preciosa", comenzó a decir; "¿Qué haces?"

Elanna no volteó a verlo, y no respondió. Pero Haki era muy perseverante, así que dijo:

"Bueno…, si no quieres hablar…, lo entiendo."

Después, Elanna lo volteó a ver, y sonrió ligeramente; "No Haki, no es eso. Valoro demasiado el que hayas venido, aun a sabiendas de que pueden condenarte a muerte si te ven merodeando en este reino."

Haki le devolvió la sonrisa, y dijo en tono burlesco: "¡Já!, no le temo a la muerte, porque la muerte es sólo una aventura más en la vida. Pero háblame de ti, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita, preciosa?"

"Recordando a mi amado esposo…, e imaginando cómo hubiera sido mi vida si AnaLuna y él vivieran."

"¿AnaLuna?", preguntó Haki un poco sorprendido, "¿Quién es AnaLuna?"

Elanna lo miró muy seria, después agachó su cabeza, y con una voz que reflejaba melancolía, comenzó a decir: "AnaLuna…, era el nombre que yo había decidido ponerle a la pequeñita que iba a nacer en mi vientre. Por desgracia sufrí un aborto. La muerte de Scar, y la pérdida de mi AnaLuna me han destrozado el alma todo este tiempo. A veces me pregunto tanto, ¿Qué hubiera sido si todo hubiera sido diferente?, Si AnaLuna viviera, Si Scar se hubiera quedado conmigo."

"¿Cómo supiste que iba a ser niña, si estaba en tu vientre?"

"Sólo lo supe. Intuición de madre, tal vez. Yo… Yo estaba tan entusiasmada..., todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando la perdí."

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Elanna. Ya no pudo contenerse. Haki la abrazó con ternura.

"Llora, preciosa", le dijo el león mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro con una pata.

"No reprimas tus sentimientos ni tus lágrimas. Deja que se eleven y se pierdan en la inmensidad."

Elanna entonces empezó a sentirse reconfortada. Podía sentir la respiración de Haki.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, preciosa?"

"Creo que sí". Respondió Lannie, con un tono suave de voz.

"¡Pero qué ojos tan hermosos tienes!", dijo Haki con ternura. "¿Cómo puede ser que se opaquen por el llanto?"

Elanna bajó la mirada. "Preferiría que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios, por favor. Tu sabes que solo podemos ser amigos".

Haki bajó la mirada. "De acuerdo. No lo haré más."

Pronto, Haki tuvo que regresar a su reino. Después de la sentencia de Mheetu, era arriesgado que se quedara en aquel reino mucho tiempo.

"Bueno linda, debo irme ya."

Se fue, no sin antes darle a Elanna un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Haki se marchó, de nuevo entró en Elanna una necesidad inmensa de llorar. Esta vez sentía rabia; una rabia muy profunda. Sentía que al haber experimentado aquella seguridad y paz en los brazos de Haki, estaba fallándole a Scar. Si por Haki en su corazón estaban comenzando a surgir nuevos sentimientos, ella prefería ocultarlos en lo más profundo de ser, o buscaría luchar contra ellos, pues debía guardar respeto a la memoria de Scar. Y esto la hizo sentir cierto resentimiento hacia el bondadoso Haki. Para ella ya no había esperanza. El amor no regresaría jamás a su vida, y no debería, nunca más.

Aunque se sentía reconfortada viviendo en el reino de Mheetu, ella pensaba que nada ni nadie podrían regresarle su sonrisa. Nadie le traería de vuelta a su amado, ni a su querida hija. Nadie podría regresarle la felicidad que experimentaba en aquellas buenas épocas cuando ella y Scar estaban juntos siempre, cuando sus corazones cantaban una suave melodía en sintonía con el cantar de las aves. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escuchar de Scar aquellas palabras que creía no volvería a escuchar jamás: 'Te amo'.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: ¿Y, qué piensas hacer para deshacernos de ellos?**

Una tarde, un suceso hizo que las cosas dieran un extraño giro para las hienas:

Banzai y Edd se encaminaban a beber del manantial, cuando escucharon unos susurros. Hábilmente, Banzai se agazapó entre la maleza. Edd, como es normal, jadeaba con su hocico. "Silencio hermano. Quiero escuchar."

Edd metió su lengua, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Esa Shenzi… No la soporto más, la quiero ver fuera de aquí. Ella y su jauría pueden ser una amenaza para nosotros; podrían ganarnos el alimento o cosas así". Kass platicaba con su esposo en voz muy baja; "¿Qué tal si a mi gente le agrade tanto Shenzi, que yo pierda mi lugar como lideresa-Roh´mach?"

"Vamos querida, no seas exagerada. No creo que ella quiera robarte tu séquito."

"Calla, Negu. Estoy segura de que sí lo hará. Si eso pasa, tú y yo tendremos que hacernos hienas vagabundas, y moriremos de hambre. Y después…"

"Bueno" Dijo Negu con resignación. "Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer para deshacernos de ellos?"

Kass se quedó pensativa; "Ehmm, No lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Hay que lograr que ellos se larguen y no regresen más."

Banzai se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y muy indignado, fue corriendo a poner al tanto a Shenzi.

"¡No te creo, Banzai!", exclamaba Shenzi, muy enojada, "sólo porque a ti no te cae bien Kass, no tienes por qué estar inventado cosas sobre ella."

"¡Chale, carnalita!, palabra que lo escuché", decía Banzai con desesperación; "yo lo vi con mis propios _oclayos1_ , ¿verdad, Edd?"

Edd, con la lengua de fuera, asintió con la cabeza, impulsivamente.

"Pues hasta no ver, no creer", vociferó Shenzi, "ya lo he dicho; No porque Scar nos traicionó, tiene que repetirse la historia."

1 _**Oclayos**_ : regionalismo mexicano para referirse a los ojos.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Condena**

El atardecer había caído sobre la Sabana africana. Shenzi se había recostado un momento bajo la sombra de una acacia, cuando vio a lo lejos que la sacerdotisa en turno de la jauría, Makhpil, recolectaba algunas hierbas medicinales. Y mientras la observaba, los recuerdos de la maldición que esta le había conjurado, pasaban desagradablemente por su mente:

— _Ahora lo veo –decía Makhpil muy a su pesar. A través de un ritual para indagar la mente de Shenzi, había visto las verdaderas razones por las que Shenzi se había visto obligada a traicionar a Scar. —Sin embargo, eso no te resta culpa— le dijo severamente— Así que, te marco con la señal de_ _Corban_ _, y te condeno a que todo amigo que tengas, te traicionará... Y agradece que esté siendo compasiva contigo.  
_

"No entiendo por qué después de que me lanzó esa maldición, yo sigo aceptándola en la jauría." Se reprochaba Shenzi para sus adentros.

Pasaron las horas hasta que cayó la noche. Era hermosa. El manto nocturno cubría la sabana para cobijar a todos los hijos de Aiheu. Claros y brillantes rayos de luna se esparcían sobre África combinados con los más preciosos destellos estelares, pero esa brillantez se vería ensombrecida por un lamentable e indeseable suceso.

"¡Socorro!", gritaba una y otra vez un pobre cálao con desesperación; Zenzén el consejero y mayordomo de Tuni, estaba siendo asesinado por una hiena quien lo agitaba de un lado a otro con alevosía y ventaja. Como días antes el ave se había fracturado una pata, le resultó imposible escapar rápidamente al ataque. La sangre brotaba por todos lados, y pronto su voz fue apagada. Era una escena realmente perturbadora.

Kass, se deslizaba en medio de los sombras, llegando hasta la cueva donde Shenzi y el resto de su jauría dormían profundamente. Sin hacer ningún ruido, Kass se acercó a Shenzi, colocando el cuerpecito inerte del desafortunado cálao junto a ella. Después se acercó rápidamente a un charco para enjuagarse su hocico, sus patas, y no dejar así, ninguna evidencia.

A la mañana siguiente, unos gritos espantosos hicieron que Shenzi abriera los ojos inmediatamente. Todavía se sentía un poco adormilada, pero el susto hizo que su corazón bombeara velozmente.

"¡Mire alteza! ¡Fue ella!, lo ve, ahí está, ¡Ella lo mató!"

Tuni estaba desahuciado; al ver a la avecilla muerta se acercó corriendo, mientras lanzaba un terrible alarido de dolor.

"¡Nooo!" Gritaba de manera desgarradora. "Zenzén era mi consejero y mi amigo, ¡¿Por qué él?!"

Ajenti su esposa, lloraba en silencio. Se acercó a Tuni, frotando su rostro contra el de él.

Cegado por la furia, Tuni se acercó a Shenzi, quien se había puesto de pie.

"¡Asesina!" Le gritó, lanzándole un poderoso Zarpazo. Shenzi sintió un profundo ardor. No se atrevió a ver a los ojos al Rey. Tenía una pata en su mejilla, Se sentía como caliente. En un intento de calmar el terrible dolor, se la frotaba suavemente. Ella se quedó pasmada. Como en estado de Shock.

"Y nosotros que te dimos todo", decía el encolerizado león; "Te dejamos vivir en nuestro reino, te asignamos una cueva… Y, ¡¿Así es como nos pagas?!... Dudo mucho que ignoraras que es _Corban_ atacar a los consejeros reales.

Shenzi estaba petrificada y pálida. Respiraba con agitación. Poco entendía de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sólo se dejaba guiar por los hechos del momento.

"Esperen un Segundo", grito Banzai, llegando por detrás a defender a su hermana. "Mi hermana no hizo nada… Ella sí". Finalizó apuntando con su pata y mirando severamente a Kass.

Kass puso cara inocente; "Mi señor… ¿usted sería capaz de creer eso, después de todos los años que mi jauría ha vivido en su reino?, después de que hemos demostrado respetar todas las reglas, y de saber perfectamente que es _Corban_ atacar a un consejero real."

"¡Mientes, Kass!", gritó Banzai, quien parecía lanzar chispas por los ojos, "yo sé que fuiste tú, yo mismo vi cuando complotabas contra mi hermana y contra el resto de nuestra jauría."

Edd no hablaba, pero con una expresión de angustia asentía con la cabeza, ante todo lo que Banzai decía.

Kass fingió gran indignación; "¿En serio usted, su majestad, podría creer semejante cosa?, es evidente que ellos quieren desprestigiarnos para ser las únicas hienas en su reino. Nos quieren fuera para no tener problemas al conseguir alimento, ya sea a través de la cacería o búsqueda de carroña."

"Te creemos, Kass", dijo de repente Ajenti, "aunque ustedes nos generan muchos problemas, es innegable admitir que han respetado los códigos reales por generaciones."

Kass sonreía con aire triunfal. Tuni bajó la cabeza, y con cierta actitud inflexible, comenzó a sentenciar:

"Shenzi, Esto es intolerante. Has violado un protocolo real, y has realizado un acto por demás malvado. Te marco con la señal de Corban. Tienes hasta el ocaso para que tú y tu jauría abandonen estas tierras, o todos ustedes serán sentenciados a muerte".

"Pero señor…", decía Shenzi, con la voz quebrada.

"Ya lo he decidido." Interrumpió secamente Tuni, "no quiero volver a ver a tu jauría, ni a ti, nunca más."

Banzai estaba más que furioso.

"¡Oiga!, ¡Eso es injusto!, Kass es la verdadera culp…"

"Ya, hermano," decía Shenzi con lágrimas en los ojos, "déjalo así. Encontraremos donde establecernos."

"Pero… Pero…"

"Basta hermano, tal como dijo 'Leo Segundo', nos marcharemos de aquí, antes del ocaso." Los ojos de Shenzi brillaron llenos de furia. "Pero habrá alguien que no nos seguirá más."

Ajenti cargó suavemente con su hocico el inerte cuerpo del ave. Ambos leones salieron de la cueva, llenos de un profundo dolor, seguidos por Kass, quien antes de marcharse miró a Banzai con una expresión de satisfacción combinado con burla en el rostro.

Después de que se hubieran ido, Shenzi se acercó a donde se encontraba Makhpil, la sacerdotisa de la jauría, quien venía sustituyendo a su madre Shimbekh desde el día en que ésta había decidido quitarse la vida.

"¡¿Con que tu maldición ha surgido efecto, verdad?!", le decía Shenzi, mostrándole los dientes.

"¡¿Y qué si así fue?!" Preguntó Makhpil, desafiante.

"Pues que ahora, tú pagaras muy caro las consecuencias." Decía Shenzi casi rabiosa.

"A mí no me amenazas, Shenzi." Contestó Makhpil. "No te tengo miedo."

"Tal vez no a mí," decía Shenzi Jadeando de coraje, "pero, ¿Qué tal a tu destino?, a partir de ahora te expulso de la manada; Te convertirás en una hiena vagabunda. Y de verdad espero, que no logres sobrevivir en el gran mundo."

"Pues no le tengo miedo al destino. Ya verás que lograré sobrevivir."

Después, Makhpil se acercó a una hiena hembra de nombre Diótima. Esta última había sido por muchos años discípula, sin embargo al escuchar este mandato se sorprendió mucho, ya que su preparación espiritual aún no estaba completa.

"Pero, ¿cómo?, maestra, yo aún no estoy lista para ser su sucesora."

"Los siento, pero así será. Finalmente conoces lo más básico para ser una sacerdotisa. Ahora escúchame con atención; te encargo a la manada, y sobre todo, cuida del pequeño de Leasha. A partir de ahora, 'tú' eres La nueva sacerdotisa de esta jauría."

Diótima había sido entrenada espiritualmente por Shimbekh, junto con Makhpil, para que sustituyera a ésta última, sólo en algún caso muy extremo en el que ella no pudiera continuar con sus actividades como sacerdotisa. Nadie hubiera imaginado que al final se iba a terminar necesitando dicho reemplazo tan prontamente.

Después de esto, con gran seguridad, Makhpil abandonó la jauría con paso firme. ¿A dónde iría?

…Tal vez más adelante lo sabremos...

Haga clic para volver al índice


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: El apoyo incondicional de Haki**

A causa de aquel asesinato y de aquella acusación falsa, Las hienas no eran las únicas con problemas:

"Haki, teníamos un trato. Las hienas deben irse… Y tú también."

Haki se había echado el compromiso desde un principio y no lo desacataría, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que las hienas harían algo para que las cosas salieran tan mal.

"Yo estoy seguro, su majestad, que debe haber algún malentendido aquí", decía muy nervioso intentando por todos los medios convencer al rey.

"Le aseguro que no hay ningún error." Decía el rey con severidad.

No se podría decir que el rey Tuni era demasiado tajante por los juicios emitidos; después de todo, el historial de las hienas de su reino era casi impecable desde tiempos inmemoriales, y aunque, como toda jauría de hienas, no dejaban de dar problemas, éstas siempre respetaban los protocolos reales.

"¿Por qué no sometieron a esas hienas a un juicio justo?", preguntaba Haki, cada vez más desesperado. Ya no sabía qué más decir para defender a sus amigos hiénidos.

"Porque mi esposa y yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos a Zenzén muerto. Shenzi estaba a un lado de él. No cabe duda de que ella lo mató", Haki bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Él sentía que ya no había nada más que decir.

"Entonces… ¿La jauría de Shenzi se irá, y yo junto con ellos?"

Tuni cerró los ojos, y con expresión seria, asintió.

Haki salió de la cueva real. Después fue corriendo hacia la cueva donde se encontraba Shenzi.

"¡Haki!", exclamó Shenzi, "llegas justo a tiempo. Ya casi nos íbamos.

"Yo estoy muy seguro de que ustedes son inocentes, pero Tuni se aferra mucho a sus ideas. Ni siquiera accedió a realizarles un juicio justo."

"Eso ya no importa, Haki", decía Shenzi, reflejando en su voz gran fortaleza. "Nosotros somos una jauría de hienas de carácter fuerte, sabremos cómo sobrevivir en el gran mundo".

Leasha, la madre del pequeño que había estado enfermo, para gran sorpresa de Shenzi, comentó:

"Sabes Shenzi, me cuesta admitir que tienes razón. Si nos ayudamos entre nosotros, podremos sobrevivir. Una prueba es la vez que, aunque mi cachorro estaba enfermo, gracias al calor que tú y _Loebenna_ le brindaron, pudo pasar la noche sin problemas."

Shenzi quedó sorprendida; ¿Leasha, diciendo eso?, eso le hizo sentirse más apoyada que nunca.

En el rostro de Shenzi se dibujó una amplia sonrisa; "Gracias, Leasha", expresó con absoluta sinceridad.

Después Haki habló: "Pues tu jauría no estará tan sola, yo las acompañaré a donde vayan, y las ayudaré en lo que pueda".

Shenzi estaba muy avergonzada; "No te molestes Haki, en verdad, no es necesario que lo hagas. Te agradezco mucho, Pero no."

Haki, pensativo, sonrió.

"¿Saben?, yo soy como los elefantes; Tenemos la memoria en el corazón. A mí no se me olvida que ustedes, hienas, fueron muy hospitalarias conmigo mientras permanecí en La Roca Del Rey. Me acuerdo que el primer día que llegué al reino, ustedes se pusieron platicar y a bromear conmigo. Me trataron muy bien, y eso no se olvida."

Shenzi se ruborizó un poco, y sonrió; "Gracias, Haki."

"Por otro lado" Proseguía Haki, "ustedes fueron muy importantes para el mejor amigo que he tenido -y que Aiheu guarde en su divina morada-. Él llegó a ser tan importante para mí, que todo aquel que haya sido su amigo, es mi amigo también, así que, permítanme acompañarles, por favor."

Shenzi bajó la cabeza haciendo una especie de reverencia. "De acuerdo Haki. Serás parte de nosotros. Serás nuestro protegido y amigo."

Justo en ese momento, Diótima, la sacerdotisa nueva, se acercó a Haki. El león pudo percibir en sus ojos algo muy profundo. Se notaba que Diótima tenía un nivel espiritual alto. Ella colocó una pata en la frete del león.

—Cierra tus ojos –le ordenó.

Haki obedeció. Aunque sólo percibía oscuridad, podía escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa

—Te sello con la marca de nuestra gran madre 'Roh´kash', te doy su bendición para que te proteja. A partir de ahora… eres uno de nosotros.

Una vez que Diótima quitó su pata, Haki abrió los parpados, y aunque no había comprendido bien que había ocurrido, de alguna manera se sintió feliz.

"¡Oye!", exclamó Shenzi de repente, "tú eres sacerdotisa, ¿no es así, Diótima?"

Ésta última asintió con la cabeza, un poco ruborizada.

"Con sólo tocar la frente, puedes leer los pensamientos, así que tú podrías ayudar a probar mi inocencia."

Diótima negó con la cabeza, y cabizbaja, dijo: "Lamento decepcionarte, Shenzi, pero ni Shimbekh ni Makhpil me enseñaron a hacerlo. La primera porque murió, la segunda… porque la corriste. Ella era mi mentora. Si no la hubieras corrido, ella me lo habría enseñado. De hecho, en eso estuvimos trabajando los últimos tres días, pero por obvio, no aprendí casi nada."

Shenzi comenzó a refunfuñar, maldiciendo su suerte.

"Muy bien", comenzó a decir Haki, "salgamos de estas tierras. Conozco un lugar muy cerca del reinado del león Mheetu. Hay un gran lago, ahí tendremos agua y comida porque muchos animales se acercan a beber. También hay muchos árboles que nos cubrirán del fuerte sol. Yo los guiaré hasta allá"

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Shenzi, "Vayamos, entonces a ese lugar."

" _Antayee, Roh´kash Ne Nabu"._ Oró la sacerdotisa, en un idioma hiénico, y en susurro.

Pasaron dos días.

Aunque las hienas y Haki pasaban la noche a la intemperie, no estaba tan mal. Había comida y tenían agua gracias al lago, pues este era prácticamente gigantesco y abundante. Las hienas estaban muy agradecidas con el apoyo de Haki, y este a su vez, con ellas por haberlo aceptado. El momento de emigrar nuevamente parecía muy lejano para todos, afortunadamente.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26: "Buscando el rostro de la niña blanca"**_

Una noche, mientras el resto de las hienas dormían. Haki se encaminó y adentró de nueva cuenta en el reino de Mheetu, en búsqueda de Elanna. Pensó que estaría en su cueva, pero para su sorpresa, no la encontró ahí.

"¿Dónde podrá estar?" Se preguntó, preocupado. La buscó por largo rato, hasta que al fin se rindió.

Con gran decepción, Haki se disponía a regresar con las hienas, pasando muy cerca de aquella llanura, y justo en ese momento escuchó un tenue susurro en su oído derecho, seguido de un inesperado escalofrío, pero no sintió miedo.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Al no ver nada, decidió seguir su camino, aminorando el paso y poniendo sus sentidos alerta.

Segundos más tarde, aquel escalofrío volvió, pero esta vez percibió que en su oído derecho, una voz masculina, una voz un tanto sombría pero afable que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, le dijo suavemente: "Ayúdala".

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su medula espinal. "S-Scar… Amigo… ¿Fu-fuiste tú?"

Mientras tanto, Elanna, por otra parte, estaba sentada en lo alto de la cuenca de un río, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Observaba el enorme reino de Mheetu debajo de ella, ahora ocupada por algunas desveladas cebras que pastaban por ahí. "Pronto estaré contigo, Scar, y también contigo AnaLuna", susurraba una y otra vez. Su mente era un turbulento mar de pensamientos tristes y desoladores. A pesar de que había transcurrido ya, algo de tiempo; a pesar de la amistad de Sarafina, a pesar del hermoso y apacible lugar en el que estaba viviendo, Elanna sentía que para ella ya no había consuelo ni esperanza alguna. Sentía que nada en este mundo lograría hacerla sentir bien otra vez.

Minutos después, Elanna se puso de pie, tomó aire con fuerza, y se decidió firmemente a realizar aquello que, pensaba, debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Se acercó hasta la orilla de la cuenca.

Miró hacia abajo…

¡Qué miedo sentía!, pronto se enfrentaría, no sólo con la muerte, sino con el dolor que experimentaría hasta que Aiheu decidiera llevársela.

Entonces por su mente pasaron sus hermanas y su mejor amiga. "Parvati, Sarabi, Sarafina, perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer", dijo en un susurro. Su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a las lágrimas. "También perdóname Aiheu Abamani. Yo sé que solo tú puedes quitar la vida, pero creo que también comprenderás que mi dolor ha sobrepasado el límite. Pido a la deidad Anubiam que no sea tan dura al momento de juzgarme por lo que haré… ¡Aiheu Abamani!", gritó, dispuesta a dar lo que sería el último salto de su vida.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacío, escuchó un grito que llamó su atención.

"¡No lo hagas!", Entonces, Elanna volteó para observar de dónde provenía aquel ruido. Y fue cuando lo vio; Haki estaba parado frente a ella, con una mirada que reflejaba gran perturbación, llegando a penas a tiempo para evitar lo que la afligida leona iba a cometer.

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Elanna, vociferando, muy molesta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sus planes se verían perturbados.

"Porque… Porque… Bueno... Verás…", decía Haki, titubeando un poco, y riendo como un niño chiquito. "Vez allá abajo; Dicen que hay cactus con los que podrías chocar y pasar un doloroso momento. Además no es lo suficientemente alto. Si no sobrevives, podrías fracturarte, o quedar lisiada para siempre. También, dicen las malas lenguas, que quien hace eso, se convierte en bufón de Aiheu en el otro mundo… ¿Eso quieres, preciosa?".

A comparación de la reacción que cualquiera hubiera podido tener ante lo que acababa de presenciar, Haki le regalaba a Elanna una sonrisa serena y un poco infantil. Tal vez con el fin de apaciguar la tensión, tal vez para inspirar confianza a Elanna…

La leona, cambió su semblante triste, por una risita discreta, tapándose la boca con una zarpa. "¡¿Bufón de Aiheu?!"

"Eso es lo dicen", decía Haki riendo suavemente.

La risa de Elanna le inspiró ternura a Haki.

"Estás sonriendo", dijo, "eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes".

Elanna se ruborizó un poco.

"¿Sabes…?", decía Haki, "si hubieras hecho lo que ibas a hacer… Hubiera habido una flor menos en el mundo… y una estrella más en el cielo".

"¡Já!", expresó Elanna con ironía, "¿Y al mundo en que le afecta, que falte una insignificante flor?"

"Tal vez al mundo no", dijo Haki, "pero al menos a mí… sí que me afectaría."

Elanna sintió en su corazón, un brinco.

"Lannie…", dijo Haki, un poco más serio, "tú eres una leona muy especial. Lo supe desde que te conocí. Eres tierna, dulce, amable. Por favor, no intentes hacerlo de nuevo… promételo linda".

Se acercó a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró en sus dos patas, dándole un tierno abrazo leonino.

Elanna pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, escuchaba su respiración, cálida y apacible. Lannie sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y automáticamente comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, esta vez, en una extraña combinación de felicidad y dolor. Un sentimiento claro y a su vez oscuro.

"Gracias… por preocuparte por mí."

"Y, ¿Quién no lo haría?... Una leona tan hermosa y dulce como tú", decía Haki.

Poco a poco se soltaron. Haki enjugaba las lagrimitas de Elanna con su zarpa.

"Eres muy bella", dijo mirándola a los ojos. Unos ojos azul turquesa, en los que se reflejaba su imagen. "¡Que hermosos ojos!, tan bellos… y tan tristes".

Elanna sonrió, con una gran sinceridad. Se sentía protegida y reconfortada al lado de Haki.

"Ahora me voy, preciosa. Pero, promete que no lo intentarás de nuevo. ¿Lo harás?"

Elanna no pudo hablar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Haki se marchó con paso firme y decidido perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Elanna se sentó, observaba como se alejaba el león cada vez más hasta perderse de vista.

Muy cerca de la frontera que divide el reinado de Mheetu, con el exterior, oculto entre las sombras, unos ojos brillantes detrás de unos arbustos, vieron pasar a Haki.

"Es él", dijo una voz. "Si vuelve a pasar por aquí, avisaremos al rey Mheetu cuanto antes."

Capítulo 29: Madre, ¿Por qué no nos quieren?

Una tarde, Afua, Yoshi, Kopa y Kiara, jugaban a las escondidillas alegremente.

"Tres, dos, uno, ¡Listos o no, allá voy!"

Esta vez, a Kiara le tocaba buscar a los demás. Y no era muy buena rastreando. Yoshi y Afua siempre se escondían en lugares demasiado lejanos o estratégico. Kopa no era muy hábil para esconderé, sin embargo esta vez sí que lo había hecho bien.

Kiara se estaba cansando de no poder encontrarlos, así que se aburrió, y como siempre, una vez más, su impulso explorador le indicó que era hora de hacer algo divertido y prohibido, así que, rompiendo las reglas una vez más, decidió adentrarse en las lejanías. Conforme más se adentraba en ella, Kiara se iba poniendo nerviosa. De pronto, se encontró frente a frente con una cachorrita de león con la que, según las reglas de sus padres, ella tenía prohibido hablar, sin embargo aquella cachorra había insistido en dirigirle la palabra:

"Hola", Saludó Vitani como si nada, "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres tú la princesa?"

Kiara la miró, como quien mira a un bicho raro.

"Ehmm… sí, soy la princesa", decía con nerviosismo y atropellando las palabras, "bueno... ya… ya me voy".

"¡Espera!", vociferó Vitani, experimentando mucha angustia. Ella no comprendía por qué los demás cachorros, a excepción de Rakchasa, siempre la evadían a ella y a su hermano.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tus amigos y tú siempre nos evitan a mi hermano y a mí?"

"Porque…", Kiara pensó mucho la respuesta, ni ella sabía bien el por qué, al final dijo: "porque mi papá dice que es _Corban_ hacerlo", fue lo más que le salió de su boca.

"Entiendo", dijo Vitani muy decepcionada, "tenía la esperanza de que fuésemos amigas".

"Ehmm, sí yo también", decía Kiara sintiéndose incómoda con la charla. "Bueno, ya me voy", finalizó tajantemente.

Vitani vio con mucha decepción a Kiara marcharse de Las Lejanías/el termitero, a toda velocidad.

En verdad que a Vitani le hacía falta una amistad del sexo femenino. Había muchas cosas que no le podía decir a Rakchasa o a Kovu, por mucho que los quisiera. La convivencia con dos cachorros machos hacían de ella una leoncita medio tosca y ruda. Eso sin mencionar que la personalidad de Banzai, pero sobre todo la de Shenzi, habían influido enormemente en ella. Por otro lado ella se sentía triste; ¿por qué tanto rechazo hacia sus hermanos y hacia ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

Al caer el ocaso, Vitani se acercó a Zira, y le dijo:

"Madre, ¿Por qué es Corban para los hijos de Simba y para los demás, hablarnos?"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Después Kovu, quien había escuchado todo, también se unió a la plática: "Sí, madre, ¿Por qué?"

Zira dirigió a Vitani y a Kovu una mirada burlesca.

"¡Já!", exclamó Zira con sarcasmo, "¡¿Y Ustedes para qué quieren ser amigos de los hijos de un Asesino?! ¡Ambos saben perfectamente que ese bueno para nada de Simba mató a su padre!, ¿Lo olvidaron?"

Zira miraba a ambos cachorros con severidad, acercando su cara cada vez más a ellos, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"N-no, madre", decían los cachorros al unísono, "nosotros siempre lo tenemos bien presente".

"Así me gusta", dijo Zira sonriendo maliciosamente; "pero no se preocupen hijos míos. Los retoños de Simba no volverán a lastimarlos con su desprecio. De eso yo me encargo."

Zira sonreía de una forma perturbadora.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Tormentosa pesadilla**

El Gran Rey Simba se sentía exhausto después de una larga jornada de labores reales. Así que en un momento se recostó bajo la sombra de una acacia y se quedó dormido.

Y mientras dormía tuvo una perturbadora pesadilla:

Simba se vio a sí mismo como un cachorro una vez más; caminaba por la Sabana africana muy contento, y buscando a Nala para jugar, cuando en eso, ve a tres enormes hienas. Éstas corrieron hacia él, atrapándolo con gran habilidad. Sin embargo no querían comerlo, solo bloquearle el paso.

A lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar a los cachorros Kiara Y Kopa, quienes jugaban alegremente, sin sospechar el peligro que los aguardaba.

Muy cerca de ellos, Scar los observaba agazapado entre los pastizales.

"¡Cuidado, Niños!" Gritó Simba, con gran terror. Muy tarde; Scar había tomado a Kopa, y después a Kiara por el cuello, usando sus fauces, agitándolos con gran fuerza. A ambos los soltó con gran agresividad al suelo, dejándolos muertos.

Simba sentía una gran impotencia. En su condición de cachorro no había podido hacer nada.

Simba comenzó a llorar con fuerza…

Haga clic para volver al índice

Hasta que despertó.

Respirando con agitación, y sudando frío, Simba no pudo dormir, aunque siguió recostado bajo de la sombra de la acacia. Perturbado por lo que acababa de ver en su sueño, intentó reflexionar en él.

Simba le contó a Rafiki de su sueño; Rafiki lee explicó al león que era su inconsciente el que tenía miedos, y que pronto tendría que aprender a no sobreproteger a sus hijos.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: El sueño de Elanna**

Elanna caminaba por un sendero en el que nunca había estado antes; Era un lindo lugar, y aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, tampoco sentía miedo. Había coloridas flores por doquier. Al fondo, caía una cascada cristalina y transparente. El cielo parecía reflejarse en ella. Elanna miró hacia arriba: Los árboles no tenían hojas verdes, sino rosas y blancas. Una agradable brisa embriagaba el rostro de la leona. Debajo de ella, pudo ver la gran cantidad de flores que tapizaban los suelos de aquel maravilloso lugar.

Mientras caminaba, podía escuchar el canto de las aves. "¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntaba.

De pronto, una voz proveniente de ningún lugar, dijo en forma de eco:

"Estas bellezas que ves aquí son el reflejo de tu corazón"

Elanna se sentó un momento a contemplar, pero, ¿Qué estaba contemplando?, su verdadero yo, desde luego: La verdadera esencia de su alma. Al ver todo aquello, se percató de la belleza de su propio corazón. Sin embargo, conforme iba caminando, comenzó a ver que todo iba oscureciendo; los árboles desaparecían, la cascada se secaba. "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó un poco asustada.

Aquella voz, volvió a hablarle. "Esto es lo que está sucediendo con tu corazón desde que decidiste cerrarlo". Después, todo se puso negro.

"¿Dónde estoy?", Preguntó Elanna de nuevo, esta vez más angustiada. No hubo más respuesta. Hasta que de pronto, una potente luz rompió con la inmensa oscuridad.

"Elanna mía, aquí estoy, preciosa"

Una bola brillante de luz, habló con ella. Sin embargo, Elanna pudo reconocer aquella voz.

"¿Scar?, ¡Eres tú!, ¡¿En verdad, eres tú?!"

"Así es, Lannie, soy yo."

Conforme hablaba, aquella bola de luz, iba tomando la forma de un león, mientras Elanna experimentaba una felicidad tan grande que embriagaba su espíritu.

Elanna se acercó corriendo, y lo abrazó.

"Scar, cuanto te extrañé", susurró. Sus lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos como aquel caudaloso rio, que había visto al principio.

Ambos leones comenzaron a corretearse, y a jugar entre la fresca hierba, como en el feliz pasado. Reían sin parar. Después ambos se tumbaron entre la maleza y se abrazaron. Rodaron de un lado a otro, colina abajo. Después se pusieron de pie nuevamente. Se sentaron y se contemplaron el uno al otro por largo rato.

Más adelante, ambos leones se colocaron en posición de esfinge, mientras frotaban sus rostros. Después Scar fijó su vista en Elanna. La miraba con la dulzura y amor de aquella vez que la amo por vez primera. "¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que en tus ojos quería perderme para siempre, Lannie?"

"Entonces nadie te encontraría de nuevo, porque nunca me apartaría de tu lado", dijo Elanna, repitiendo casi con exactitud las palabras que una vez le hubo dicho a su amado león.

Fue entonces cuando Scar la miró con seriedad; "Lannie, yo siempre estoy contigo, pero tú debes apartarte de mi lado."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Elanna. "Pero no… no quiero…"

"Lannie, yo ya no estoy en el mundo de los vivos, pero tú sí… y no hay nada que desee con más fuerza, que verte feliz. Aún falta mucho para que tú y yo nos reunamos otra vez. Si no abres tu corazón ahora, se marchitará pronto."

Después, Scar colocó un oído en el pecho de Elanna, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Pronto, Elanna también pudo oírlos, y cuando menos pensó, aquellos latidos retumbaban por todo el lugar haciendo eco, y parecían decir "Haki" una y otra vez en susurro, y sin parar

"Escuchas, Lannie", decía Scar, "estos latidos son nada menos que por mi amigo Haki. Es sólo que tu dolor por mí no te deja escucharlos."

Elanna cerró sus ojos; Es cierto, nunca los había oído antes, o tal vez sí, pero había estado luchando contra ella misma para ocultarlos.

"Porque tu corazón está bloqueado" Dijo Scar.

"Pero... Scar… Yo quiero estar sólo contigo."

Scar colocó son suavidad una zarpa en la cabeza de Elanna.

"Pequeña, mía. Tú te estás enamorando de Haki. Acepta tus sentimientos. ¿Ya escuchaste a tu corazón?"

El sonido del corazón de Elanna retumbaba con más fuerza y rapidez cada vez. El nombre "Haki" era pronunciado con cada latido.

"Pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Lannie… Yo lo escogí a él para que cuidara de tu corazón, para que sane tus heridas hasta que tú y yo podamos estar juntos otra vez. Mi tiempo se agota. Debo partir ahora."

Elanna bajó la cabeza. "¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"

La voz de Scar sonaba cada vez más profunda y susurrante.

"Sólo debes mirar al cielo para que me encuentres en las estrellas siempre que tu corazón me necesite. Ahora despierta preciosa… despierta… despierta… despierta _…"kuamka sasa1…"_

1 Despierta ahora, palabras en Swahili, idioma Africano.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Un beso**

La noche de nuevo había caído sobre la grandiosa África. El paisaje se dibujaba con un magnifico y brillante color plata.

Haki, una vez más, procurando esconderse entre la hierba, caminaba sigilosa y silenciosamente para evitar ser descubierto, adentrándose en las profundidades del reinado de Mheetu. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, su gran motivación lo hacía avanzar. Necesitaba ver a Elanna, saber que estaba bien, hablarle, y más ahora que nunca, después de lo que ella había intentado hacer.

Justo a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la cueva de Elanna, más varios pares de ojos ocultos lo observaban.

"Es él… Andando."

Haki se disponía a entrar a la cueva, cuando sintió unas garras filosas enterrándose en su espalda. Haki gritó de dolor. Sentía un poderoso ardor. El león comenzó a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro hasta que se sintió liberado de aquellas garras. De pronto frente a él, vio un leopardo que había caído al suelo, rodando sobre su espalda.

"Oye", decía Haki, "crees que un leopardo como tú puede retarme a mí, que soy un león más grande y fuerte, y que además fue entrenado toda su vida para pelear."

El felino moteado se levantó rápidamente, y mostrando las uñas y dientes, dijo:

"Tal vez a mí solo no, pero qué tal a ocho de nosotros."

Haki escuchó alrededor suyo varios gruñidos. Siete felinos más, con manchas, se acercaban a él, mostrándole los dientes amenazadoramente.

"¡Ataquen!", gritó el que había encajado las uñas en la espalda del león.

Pronto, entre todos, lograron derribar a Haki. Él nunca imaginó que sería embestido por más, y que serían tan fuertes. Además Haki tenía como desventaja que, desde que se había separado de Zian y su ejército en aquellos tiempos, había perdido mucha practica en cuanto a luchar se refería.

"Llévenlo con el rey, Mheetu." Dijo, el que al parecer era el líder.

Estaban tan cerca de la cueva de Elanna que ésta última escuchó todos los ruidos afuera. Al principio tuvo miedo de salir, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Y fue cuando lo vio.

Entre cuatro leopardos acarreaban el cuerpo herido de Haki.

"¡¿Que están haciendo?!", gritó Elanna enérgicamente, "déjenlo en paz".

Al escuchar la voz de la leona, las orejas de Haki se levantaron ligeramente, como antenas, y éste comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, "Elanna", susurró débilmente. No podía moverse estaba demasiado adolorido.

El líder de los moteados soldados, se acercó a Elanna, y le dijo: "Lo siento señorita. Son órdenes reales."

"Entonces iré con ustedes", susurró Elanna con cierto dejo desafiante en la voz. "Ustedes saben perfectamente que soy amiga del rey de su madre".

Llegaron hacia donde Mheetu; no en su morada real, sino en algún lugar apartado de la jungla.

Entre dos leopardos, tomaron a Haki por el cuello, y con rudeza lo lanzaron al suelo, justo enfrente de las patas de Mheetu.

"Aquí está su alteza. Lo descubrimos _in fraganti_ , merodeando por estas tierras. Él no acató las clausulas."

"Gracias, Taguira", decía Mheetu, "Eres un gran líder de ejército."

E líder leopardo ahora conocido como Taguira hizo una elegante reverencia a su rey en agradecimiento por el cumplido. Acto seguido, Mheetu se volvió hacia Haki, quien intentaba ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad.

"No logro comprender", decía Mheetu molesto, caminando de un lado a otro, "¿Qué parte de _'Tienes Prohibido Regresar a Estas Tierras'_ no se comprendió?, Con toda la pena del mundo, se te tendrá que aplicar la pena de muerte."

Entonces el rey, escuchó una voz femenina que gritó con mucha fuerza: "¡No, por favor!"

Mheetu había estado tan concentrando observando a Haki, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Elanna.

"¡Hola, Lannie!, no te había visto", decía gentilmente, "lamento que estés presenciando todo este alboroto, pero el león que vez aquí nos ha causado muchos problemas desde que mi padre era rey. Le advertimos que si volvía a pisar estas tierras, no tendríamos piedad de él."

Elanna miró a los ojos al rey, y con tono suplicante, comenzó a decir: "Mheetu, te comprendo perfectamente, pero antes déjame decirte que hace unas noches, éste león que vez aquí… ¡Me salvó la vida!"

Mheetu no daba crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué dices, Elanna?"

"Lo que escuchaste, Mheetu; Él-me-salvó-la vida. Estamos en deuda con él. Además… yo lo amo."

Elanna se acercó a Haki, e inesperadamente le implantó un atrabancado beso en los labios. Haki abrió sus ojos como platos.

Mheetu miró hacia abajo moviendo los ojos con rapidez. No sabía ni que pensar ni que decir. Estaba muy sorprendido. Hasta hace unos momentos Haki era el peor enemigo de su reino, y segundos más tarde, no sólo se había convertido en el gran amor de la amiga de su madre, sino que además todos estaban en deuda con él, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

"Bueno..., Ehmm, en ese caso…," Titubeaba el rey, confundido, rascándose la cabeza. Después se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

Mheetu se acercó a Haki; "No es que me agrade mucho la idea, pero en agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por la mejor amiga de mi madre y mía, te dejaré vivir en éste reino en recompensa. Mañana mismo, mi consejero real te asignará una cueva donde podrás quedarte a vivir."

"Hay… algo, señor… Tengo una jauría de hienas que me sigue a todas partes, ¿Puedo traerlas aquí?"

Mheetu lanzó una severa mirada a Haki, ¡esa petición era el colmo!

"No puedo darte ese permiso." Dijo rotundamente.

"Pero señor…"

Haki tenía dentro de sí, una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado se sentía feliz, extasiado de que viviría en las tierras de Mheetu, y podría estar lo más cerca de Elanna posible, por otro, no quería abandonar a sus amigos hiénidos.

"No, no, y mil veces no. Ya bastante tengo con la jauría que tenemos aquí, como para traer más. Solo tú podrás estar aquí. De hecho, tenerte aquí sobrepasa mis límites de bondad y los de mi padre".

Y con estas palabras, un Mheetu pasmado por la impresión, regresó a su hogar.

Después, Mheetu, se acercó a Elanna, repleto de vergüenza.

"Oye…", le decía con voz muy bajita, "Ese, beso… ¿Fue real?"

Elanna con la cabeza gacha, el rostro sonriente, y mejillas ruborizadas, respondió. "Sí… fue real."

Con una Zarpa, Haki tomo a Elanna de la barbilla, levantando con dulzura su rostro, observándola por unos momentos y sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos.

"¡Oh, dioses!, eres tan hermosa", decía el león.

Ella sentía como su propia respiración se agitaba. Se sentía muy nerviosa y todo empeoraba mientras él acortaba más y más la distancia, hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos con un contacto cálido, tranquilo y lleno de dulzura, sin pensarlo mucho cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las miles de emociones que sus labios provocaban abriéndose camino en su boca.

Después Haki la miró, reflejándose en sus ojos.

"Tu dijiste que ya no querías, ni DEBÍAS abrir tu corazón."

Cuando Elanna separó sus labios, dispuesta a responder, Haki, se la obstaculizó, besándola de nuevo.

Elanna correspondía a aquellos besos. Esta vez no sentía culpa alguna. Se sentía deleitada… Y libre… libre para amar de nuevo. Aquel sueño con Scar la había hecho aceptar sus sentimientos por Haki. Sentimientos que debido al dolor que la aquejaba, y la aferración sentimental hacia su difunto esposo, quedaban aprisionados, como un pájaro enjaulado.

Tal como había dicho Scar, él quería verla feliz… quería verla amando de nuevo.

"Te amo Elanna" Le decía Haki. "Yo cuidaré de tu corazón, mientras mi alma esté aunada a mi cuerpo, incluso aún más."

Haki la abrazaba con fuerza, como si nunca más quisiera apartarse de ella.

Los dos leones se quedaron parados, uno frente al otro, contemplándose. Los ojos de Elanna estaban húmedos de felicidad. El silencio decía más que las palabras.

Después, Haki, habló: "Lástima que no podré quedarme. Necesito regresar con la jauría de hienas. Son mis amigas y no las dejaré solas, sin embargo vendré a visitarte todos los días."

Elanna se preocupó un poco. "¿Eso significa que no te quedarás a vivir en este reino?"

"No, Lannie." No dejaré solas a las hienas, "pero vendré a verte, todos los días. Algunas veces cuando esté el sol, y otras cuando esté la luna."

Elanna sonrió con ternura. "Que así sea entonces", dijo.

"Bueno..." decía Haki, "ahora me voy, que el rey Mheetu no dijo que podía quedarme a partir de esta noche."

"¿Y tus heridas?", preguntó Elanna.

"No te preocupes, preciosa. No son graves. En tiempos pasados me pasaba esto seguido y me acostumbré. Además, _Diótima_ podrá curarme."

"¿Quién?", preguntó Elanna.

"Olvídalo, Lannie. Bueno, te veré mañana", le decía con dulzura a la enamorada leona, dándole un último lametazo en la mejilla, lleno de amor.


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: El cachorro Beba, y la amenaza de Joka**

Una mañana, Nuka y Halima decidieron pasar un agradable y romántico día, juntos. Nuka la había invitado a un bello lugar, cerca de un manantial.

"¡Increíble!" Decía Halima, extasiada ante tanto esplendor. "Es un lindo lugar"

Nuka sonrió. Nada lo hacía más feliz que ver a su amada esposa contenta. "¿En-en serio te gusta?, tú sabes que yo por ti, haría cualquier cosa."

Halima lo miró con dulzura, sonriendo. Amaba demasiado a su esposo, y el hecho de estar con él hacía de aquel, un día perfecto.

Nuka miraba a Halima con el mismo amor de la primera vez que se conocieron; en aquella ocasión él estaba llorando porque el resto de los cachorros se burlaban de él. Sólo ella se había acercado a consolarlo. ¡Qué tierna era su esposa!, con su cálida y suave voz lo confortaba. Con una de sus patitas ella acariciaba su cara y secaba sus lágrimas. Y ya de adultos la unión se hacía cada vez más fuerte. ¡Cómo no amarla después de todo lo que había hecho por él!, para Nuka, Halima era un ángel caído del cielo que aliviaba las heridas de su rechazada alma.

"Me encanta ver tus preciosos ojos." Le decía Nuka a su amada acariciándole sus mejillas con sus zarpas.

Ella se sentía relajada al sentir la caricia de su león. Lo amaba con la pureza de las cristalinas aguas. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, cuando él, inesperadamente, acercó su boca a los de ella, besándola tiernamente, y con gran pasión. De esta manera, buscaba expresar a ella, lo mucho que la quería.

Estaban pasándola muy bien, hasta que de pronto, la madre de Yoshi y Afua, es decir la leona Tabatha, se acercó a saludar, con ella venían sus hijos también.

A Halima le agradaba mucho Tabatha, y para ella Yoshi y Afua eran como sus hijos, pues les tenía un gran aprecio, y más porque a veces Tabatha les pedía de favor que si podían cuidarlos mientras ella estaba ocupada. Se agradaban tanto entre ellos que de inmediato se pusieron a conversar. En eso, llegaron dos invitados más: Era una pareja de guepardos cuyos nombres eran; Arabela y Sobek.

Halima no los conocía, Nuka menos, pero Tabatha sí, así que después de saludarlos, los presentó ante Nuka y Halima.

Ellos habían traído consigo a su pequeño hijo 'Beba', un guepardo de la misma edad que Yoshi y Afua, de actitud algo engreída.

 _Arabela y Sobek_ eran muy simpáticos, así que de inmediato hicieron amistad con Nuka y Halima.

De pronto, los cinco felinos adultos habían iniciado una agradable conversación, mientras que los cachorros observaban aburridos. Y al sentirse fastidiados, y sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta, se alejaron para ir a jugar.

Al principio Yoshi quiso ser amiga de Beba. Sin embargo, Beba no se medía a la hora de jugar. Con una de sus zarpas, lastimó un ojo de la leoncita, así que ésta decidió alejarse y jugar por su cuenta, muy cerca de sus papás, a cazar lagartijas y mariposas.

Por otro lado, a Afua sí que le agradó Beba, y después de haberse conocido más a fondo a través de una charla, decidieron alejarse cada vez más del manantial, adentrándose a lugares desconocidos para ambos con el fin de divertirse. De pronto se pararon junto a un gran árbol.

"¡A que esto no lo puedes hacer!", decía Beba retando a Afua, en un afán de captar toda la atención del joven león.

Beba trepó de al árbol muy rápido, después se acostó en la más frágil rama que encontró.

"Yo soy tan liviano, que puedo acostarme en esta finísima rama, sin caer."

Decía el moteado cachorro. Afua estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto un guepardo. Estaba simplemente hechizado al ver todas las maniobras que Beba podía hacer.

"Y, mira esto", decía el joven guepardo, dejándose caer al suelo. Afua creyó que caería de espaldas, pero no. Beba había caído sobre sus propias patas, ileso.

Esto dejó perplejo al pequeño cachorro de león. "¡Guau, Beba!, tú sí que eres grandioso. Eres genial. Yo quiero ser como tú."

Mientras tanto la charla de los adultos continuaba:

"Dime, Arabela, ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta hacer en un día libre?" Preguntaba Halima, feliz de haber conocido tan agradables amistades."

Pero entonces, los cuatro felinos adultos, levantaron sus orejas de par en par, cuando dos gritos de desesperado auxilio se escucharon a lo lejos.

"¡Afua!" Vociferó Tabatha aterrada.

"¡Es Beba!", exclamó Sobek, angustiado.

Cuatro, de los cinco felinos, corrieron a ver qué ocurría. Sólo Nuka se quedó a cuidar a la pequeña Yoshi. Nuka, al igual que su esposa, sentía un gran cariño por los pequeños Yoshi y Afua, y de igual manera los sentía como sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, una enorme pitón morada, poco a poco comenzaba a rodear los cuerpos de Beba y de Afua.

"¡Dioses! ¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos?" Gritaba Arabela desesperada.

"No puedo creer esto", decía Halima sin dar crédito a sus ojos, "es Joka, la pitón más grande y mortífera de toda África."

Halima la miró, sorprendida. Joka era una morada serpiente Pitón, con la peor reputación de toda África. Decían las malas lenguas que el reptil tenía la manía de matar sólo por placer, y en menor grado para alimentarse. Sobek y Arabela estaban aterrados, pero intentaron mantener la cordura.

"Si intentamos luchar contra ella, nos matará a nosotros también", Decía Sobek, "Hay que lastimarla de tal forma que los suelte."

"Pero, ¿Con qué?", decía Arabela desesperada.

"Miren allá", gritó Halima; Unas ramas de árbol medianas, pero puntiagudas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

"¡Cada quien tome su rama!", gritó Sobek, "la lastimaremos con esto, y así los soltará".

" _A la de tes1: Ua…"_ "Decía el guepardo hablando con dificultad debido a las ramas en su hocico. _"Do... tesss."_

Los cuatro felinos se acercaron corriendo directo hacia el reptil, con las ramas en el hocico, picoteándolo fuertemente.

La enorme serpiente gritó de dolor, soltando a los cachorros, quienes estaban aturdidos por el terror.

Sobek tomó a Beba de la parte superior del cuello con rapidez. Tabatha hizo lo mismo con su cachorro. Halima se alegró de que los pequeños estuvieran bien.

La serpiente se deslizaba por el suelo con dificultad, debido a las heridas, que no habían sido muy graves. Estaba furiosa.

La pitón miró a los felinos y con los ojos rojos por la rabia, comenzó a Sisear:

" _Sssse arrepentirán de haberme lasssstimado de esssa manera. Esss una promessssa."_

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la serpiente se acercó a Halima, se elevó como una cobra hipnotizada hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a los de ella;

"Y tú, leona, por haber _sssseñalado_ el lugar donde _essstaban_ _lasss ramassss, SSSsserássss_ la primera en sssentir mi venganzzzza. Te _arrepentirássssss_ ".

Halima se horrorizó ante lo que acababa de pasarle.

Y con estas palabras, la pitón se retiró deslizándose con suavidad entre la hierba.

Los felinos regresaron a donde se encontraban, Nuka y la nena Yoshi.

"No vuelvas a alejarte de esa manera sin avisar", regañaba Tabatha a Afua.

Haga clic para volver al índice

"Ni tu tampoco, Beba." Reprendió Arabela a su cachorro.

El terrible suceso, había logrado formar lazos sólidos de amistad entre los guepardos, Tabatha, Halima y Nuka, pero el que más había salido beneficiado era Afua, quien había encontrado en Beba un gran amigo. Llegando al punto en querer ser como él en todo, aunque no lo consiguiera en su totalidad, por ejemplo, cuando intentaba copiarle escalando arboles sin éxito. Esto, sin embargo, tuvo un efecto un tanto oscuro, y es que, desde que Afua y Beba se habían conocido, el primero comenzó a sustituir a Kopa. Ya no lo juntaba tanto como antes, y eso hacía que el joven príncipe se sintiera desplazado. Sentía que lo habían reemplazado… por un guepardo.

1 A la de tres: una, dos, tres.


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Una despedida**

"Haki, no te preocupes por nosotros", decía Shenzi, "somos bastante fuertes y resistentes. Estaremos bien".

"Pero Shenzi, es que ustedes son…"

"Yo sé que nos aprecias y que quieres ayudarnos, pero…, en el reino de Mheetu está tu verdadera felicidad al lado de tu amada Elanna. No te preocupes, las hienas somos sobrevivientes por naturaleza, por otro lado, el lago es muy abundante y sabemos que nos abastecerá de agua por largo tiempo. Nosotros hemos subsistido por bastante rato solos, desde antes de que te encontráramos, y lo haremos ahora y siempre."

Haki, de manera amistosa, colocó una de sus patas delanteras en la cabeza de Shenzi, la miró a los ojos, y con gran amabilidad y jovialidad le dijo: "Gracias Shenzi. Gracias por comprender. Ustedes siempre fueron y han sido, desde que las conocí en La Roca Del Rey, muy buenos conmigo. Y eso… nunca lo olvidaré."

Después Banzai comentó:

"¡Chale1 , hijo!, Te vamos a extrañar un buen, _cuatacho2_ del alma, pero pos, no te niegues la oportunidad de vivir en un lugar mejor, como lo es el barrio del rey Mheetu. ¡Créenos, mijo!, Nosotros sabemos lo que es vivir mal, ¡¿Verdad Carnalito3?!

Edd asentía con la cabeza, muy sonriente.

"Además el amor es primero", agregó Shenzi.

"Gracias muchachos. Ustedes son los mejores, y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón. Gracias por comprender."

El resto de la jauría se despidió del león, quien, al caer el ocaso, partió de nuevo a las tierras de Mheetu para vivir ahí y quedarse al lado de su amada Elanna.

Esta vez… _Para Siempre._

 **En Las Tierras del Reino se llevaría a cabo una importante junta real. Zazú debía asistir, así que, Nala se quedó a cargo de Kopa.**

 **Kiara había estado de necia rogando a su papá que la dejase ir con él. Fue tanta su insistencia, que al final Simba tuvo que acceder, con la advertencia de que se aburriría enormemente.**

 **Debido a esto, Timón y Pumba aprovecharon para tomarse un buen y merecido descanso. Ambos amigos estaban recostados tranquilamente bajo la sombra de una acacia, bocarriba. Timón había colocado sus manos detrás de su cogote y había cruzado un una pierna encima de la otra. Ambos amigos estaban muy relajados y en silencio, hasta que Pumba lo rompió.**

" **Oye Timón, que te parece si vamos a buscar insectos escondidos debajo de los troncos."**

" **Excelente idea amigo, vamos."**

 **Mientras caminaban, Timón comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, percatándose de que a todo lugar donde miraba se encontraba mucho con un color en especial.**

" **Oye Pumba, tú te has preguntado, por qué las hojas de los árboles y plantas, son verdes."**

" **Por supuesto Timón. Yo lo sé, es muy simple, mira; el verde de las hojas se debe a la clorofila, la cual al ser impactada por la luz del sol, provoca que los pigmentos absorban la mayor parte de los rayos, a excepción de aquellos que conforman el color que nuestros ojos identifican como verde, pero esto puede variar de acuerdo a las estaciones del año, así como de la cantidad de clorofila restante en la hoja, la cual puede ser mayor o menor dependiendo de diversos factores como cantidad de agua, alimento, luz, etc."**

 **Timón se quedó pasmado, ante tan brillante respuesta, pero además, como era muy orgulloso, no podía hacer que Pumba quedara como el sabiondo, así que inmediatamente dijo:**

" **No, Pumba. Es una absoluta falsedad lo que tú dices. Las hojas de los árboles son verdes, porque en el pasado, todos los animales éramos verdes, y como no nos gustó ese color, decidimos intercambiarlo con las plantas. Así, las plantas se volvieron verdes y nosotros los animales tenemos diferentes colores."**

 **Pumba lanzó una mirada de sospecha a la suricata. "Ehmm, sí… Lo que tú digas, Timón."**

 **Justo en ese momento, Kopa llegó por detrás de ellos. Se veía un poco desanimado.**

" **Hola Timón, Hola Pumba, ¿Qué hacen?"**

 **Nala venía atrás de él.**

 **Timón sonrió al ver al pequeño.**

" **Pumba y yo teníamos un intelectualísimo e interesantísimo debate sobre ciencia, ¿Quieres entrar?"**

 **Kopa lo miró pensativo.**

" **De acuerdo." Respondió con cierta indiferencia.**

 **Nala se sentó un momento a escuchar el supuesto "Debate".**

"… **entonces como te decía, Pumba, las hojas son verdes debido a un trato que los animales hicimos con las plan…"**

 **Timón miró hacia atrás. El cachorro tenía la cabeza gacha. Se veía muy triste.**

" **¡Oh, dioses! Está desinflado." Dijo Timón. Después se acercó a Kopa.**

" **Cuenta chico." Le dijo de manera amistosa. "¿Qué te ocurre?"**

" **Nada, Timmy." Respondió el cachorro con voz apagada. "Hay que seguir hablando de ciencia."**

 **Después se acercó Pumba, y preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño, inquirió: "No, chico, de verdad, ¿Qué sucede?"**

 **Nala pensó, que tal vez pasando un rato en compañía de los "dos alocados amigos", Kopa encontraría cierto alivio a su corazón.**

" **Bueno chicos" Expresó Nala. "Los dejo para que sigan hablando de 'ciencia'."**

 **Nala se retiró, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a Kopa. "Estarás bien" le dijo, despidiéndose.**

 **Después, Timón trepó hábilmente a la cabeza de Kopa.**

" **¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿Qué te ocurre?"**

" **Nada, Timmy, de hecho, creo que… preferiría estar solo."**

 **Justo cuando Kopa se disponía a retirarse, no lo consiguió, debido a que el llanto le ganó. Se sentó, mientras veía cómo iba perdiendo la visión debido a las lágrimas.**

 **El cachorro sintió que alguien había colocado una mano en su hombro. Era timón.**

" **Vamos chico, cuéntanos." Le dijo el suricato en un tono suave.**

" **Sí, cuéntanos." Agregó Pumba, colocándose a un lado de Kopa.**

" **Bueno, verán" Comenzó el leoncito. "¿Recuerdan a Afua?"**

" **Por supuesto." Dijo Timón. El cachorro que no te sigue a todas partes. Tu súper amigo.**

" **Pues… ya no es así." Dijo el pequeño, con un dejo de decepción en la voz.**

 **Los dos amigos se sorprendieron mucho, y lanzaron al unísono un grito ahogado. "Y, eso, ¿por qué?"**

" **Afua, ya no es como era antes conmigo. Ahora sólo quiere juntarse con ese tal chita de nombre Beba. Y se la pasa presumiéndome; Beba sabe trepar árboles, Beba sabe caer sobre sus cuatro patas, Beba es muy hábil corriendo, Beba es muy elástico, Beba esto, Beba aquello. ¡Aargh! ¡Estoy harto!"**

" **¡Ah!" Exclamó Timón. "Con que aquí tenemos, un caso de celos."**

 **Kopa se molestó un poco. "No es verdad, eso". Aseveró. "Bueno chicos, me retiro."**

 **Y justo cuando el cachorro se disponía a irse, Pumba susurró:**

" **Yo estaba celoso."**

 **Kopa se detuvo en seco, y se volvió:**

" **Celoso. ¿Tú…?"**

" **Y yo también." Agregó Timón. "Y tu padre igual." Kopa se sorprendió aún más al escuchar aquellas revelaciones. ¿Su padre, celoso, y de sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo?**

" **Fue hace tiempo, Tu padre ya era un adulto joven, pero aún vivía con nosotros. Todo fue culpa de Joka, la serpiente."**

 **Después Pumba llegó, ofreciendo a Kopa, una hoja a manera de platillo, lleno de bichos.**

" **Disfruta de unos ricos gusanos, mientras te contamos la historia."**

 **Kopa los miró con cierta codicia. "Mmmm, gusanos, mi botana favorita. Kiara dice que son asquerosos, pero yo digo que son deliciosos"**

" **Así se habla muchacho." Exclamó Timón sonriente.**

 **Kopa tomó uno, llevándoselo a la boca, y absorbiéndolo como si fuera espagueti. "Mmmm, sabroso."**

" **Muy bien muchacho, te llevaremos al pasado, y te contaremos la historia, de cómo nuestra amistad superó los problemas que se presentaron." Decía Timón, con aire misterioso.**

Así, Timón y Pumba le contaron una historia a Kopa sobre una misteriosa y malvada serpiente Pitón llamada Joka, la cual trató de hacer que Timón, Pumba y Simba dejaran de ser amigos.

La Serpiente al final no consiguió su objetivo. Simba se deshizo de ella, más no la mató, sólo la dejó caer. Ella juró que volvería por venganza.

1 _¡_ _Chale!,_ es un modismo mexicano mayormente usado como interjección genérica.

2 Cuatacho: Modismo para referirse a un amigo muy querido. Compadre. Derivado de "cuate". "Un buen"=Mucho.

3 Carnal /carnalito/a: Modismo popular para referirse a un hermano o hermana.


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Un terrible encuentro**

Kopa caminó varios kilómetros a la redonda, buscando a Afua sin éxito, hasta que se rindió, y decidió regresar a donde Timón y Pumba se encontraban.

"No pude hablar con Afua", les comentó con gran decepción, "no lo encontré por ningún lado."

Al ver al cachorro tan triste, Pumba se acercó a él, y le dijo: "No te desanimes muchacho. Tal vez salió con sus padres a caminar, o algo."

"Sí, tío Pumba, tienes razón" Contestó Kopa, con la voz un tanto apagada.

Timón le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Ánimo muchacho. Te aseguro que mañana mismo lo verás, y le podrás decir todo lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ahí a buscar deliciosos insectos?"

Al escuchar esto, Tanabi recuperó un poco de la sonrisa perdida.

"Claro, Tío Timmy, eso me gustaría mucho", el hijo de Simba abrazaba a Timón con dulzura.

Pumba, Timón y Kopa, caminaron hasta que encontraron un enorme y viejo tronco. Con sus colmillos, Pumba lo levantó, dejando al descubierto cientos de escarabajos, gusanos y otras alimañas de esa naturaleza.

"¿Por qué a mi hermana le dan tanto asco?" Preguntó Kopa.

"Porque ella no vive la filosofía 'Hakuna Matata' como nosotros. Es una quejumbrosa."

Kopa rió ligeramente ante este comentario.

"Ella opina que soy un amargado. Dice que me gusta más filosofar que jugar. Que siempre me estoy preguntando de donde vienen las nubes, el sol, la luna…"

"¡Oh, vaya!" Exclamó Timón, "te pareces a Pumba. Él se preguntaba qué eran las estrellas, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que eran bolas de gas."

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo Kopa. Su cola se movía se un lado a otro. "Pues mi papá me dijo, que se trataba de Los Grandes Reyes del Pasado."

"Chico", dijo Timón, al borde de un ataque de risa. "Si fuera así, ¿Por qué las estrellas no han dictaminado alguna ley?"

"No, Timón", Repuso Kopa. "Hablar de los Grandes Reyes es solo un decir."

"No comprendo, chico"

Kopa soltó una risita. " _Los grandes reyes_ , se refieren a nuestros antepasados, los cuales nos guían y protegen desde allá, familiares, amigos que se nos han adelantado... también incluye a los dioses."

"Pero debe haber reyes, ¿no?" Preguntó Pumba inocentemente.

"Claro, Pumba, también los hay", explicó Kopa, "por ejemplo, mi papá me comentaba que esa estrella tan brillante de allá es el rey Hokum, Un rey que prefirió dar la vida por su pueblo, antes que entregarlo a las garras de su malvado primo dictador Kromerak."

Pumba estaba maravillado y parecía interesado, pero Timón no tanto.

"Bueno muchachos, tantos cuentos me aburren, y hay una pila gigantesca de insectos esperando por nosotros", decía Timón frotándose la barriga.

"¡A comer!" Vociferaron Pumba y timón al unísono.

Mientras se alimentaban, Kopa escuchó un "Pssst" entre la arboleda.

El cachorro levantó de inmediato las orejas como antenas, y sigilosamente se acercó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

"Por aquí, pequeño" Le susurró la ronca voz de una mujer.

Pumba y Timón no se percataron de nada pues estaban muy despreocupados comiendo.

"Sólo sigue mi voz", escuchó Kopa. Lentamente Kopa comenzó a alejarse de donde se encontraban Timón y Pumba, llegando hasta un rincón silencioso y solitario. A Kopa le estaba empezando a dar miedo esa rara situación.

De pronto, Zira se encontró frente a frente con Kopa, sonriendo con una malicia que Kopa no pudo notar debido a su inocencia.

"Con que…" Comenzó a decir Zira. "Estabas buscando al tal Afua, no es así."

Kopa asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues yo sé bien donde está", dijo la leona.

Pero Kopa tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se sentía incómodo con la presencia de la leona.

"Creo que… prefiero buscarlos por mi cuenta, aunque me tarde más. Además, mi papá dice que es _Corban_ para mí hablar contigo. Ya… ya me voy."

Decía Kopa, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a marcharse.

"¡Con que me das la espalda!", exclamó Zira en un tono de voz capaz de poner los pelos de punta hasta el más valiente, _"¡A mí nadie me da la espalda!"_

A lo lejos, Timón y Pumba, escucharon un grito.

"¡Escuchaste eso, Timón!" Exclamó Pumba, abriendo los ojos como platos.

"¡Es Kopa!" Gritó Timón con desesperación. "Hay que correr, ¡de prisa!"

Zira tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la furia. De un solo zarpazo lanzó rodando al cachorro, quien estaba tan perturbado que no comprendía bien lo que le estaba sucediendo. Zira rugió una vez más: "Con tu hijo la pagarás, Simba", susurró llena de odio. Después con su hocico, tomó al cachorro. Estaba tan cegada por la tensión de asesinar rápido a Kopa que ella no se enteró de donde había levantado a Kopa… ¿Del cuello, de la espalda?, no lo sabía. Sólo tenía en su mente que debía actuar rápido o la descubrirían. Kopa estaba aterrado, y temblaba de una forma incesante.

Zira sacudió con cierta fuerza al cachorro, para después lanzarlo de nuevo. Pequeñas gotitas de sangre se esparcían por el lugar. Kopa gritaba y gemía de un intenso dolor. Y justo cuando la enorme leona había abierto sus fauces para mordisquear de nuevo a Kopa, sintió un profundo ardor en su oreja izquierda. Timón se había lanzado a su cabeza para defender al pequeño, mordiéndole dicha y arrancando buen pedazo ésta.

Zira aulló de dolencia, y con un brusco movimiento de su zarpa, tiró a Timón al suelo. Este rodó levantando polvo.

"Te mataré, rata inmunda" Le dijo.

El corazón de Timón se aceleró. Pudo notar en Zira toda su rabia, pero justo en ese instante, Pumba, aprovechando la distracción de Zira, llegó, y de un poderoso golpe con sus colmillos en el dorso de su cuerpo, ente las costillas y el abdomen, la lanzó bruscamente. Zira cayó al suelo, y sin siquiera saber que la había atacado, quedó inconsciente.

Sin embargo no todo estaba resuelto. Kopa yacía herido en el suelo, gimoteando y respirando con gran dificultad. Había un pequeño charco de sangre expandiéndose a su alrededor.


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32: ¡Corre, Pumba!, o el cachorro puede morir**

"¡Rápido, Pumba! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Decía Timón con voz agitada. "Debes llevar Kopa al baobad de Rafiki para que lo atiendan de emergencia, y después avisar a Simba. Yo vigilaré que Zira no abra los ojos." Haga clic para volver al índice

En realidad no había mucho que hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer un pequeño suricato en caso de que la peligrosa leona realmente despertara?

Pumba inclinó su cabeza, y con sus colmillos, incorporó al cachorro a su enorme nariz. "Vuelvo en seguida", gritó.

Después de varios minutos de correr, con gran valentía el jabalí pudo llegar hasta el árbol del chaman. "¡Auxilio!", gritó mirando hacia arriba, "es una emergencia."

Pronto, vio bajar a un babuino, pero Pumba se decepcionó un poco al ver que era más joven de lo que esperaba.

"¡Kaleb, ayuda!, ¡La leona Zira atacó a Kopa!"

"¡Por los dioses inmortales!", exclamó Kaleb apenas vio al pequeño inconsciente y herido, "Rafiki no está ahora, pero le daré al niño primeros auxilios. Hay que cicatrizar las heridas."

"¡¿Que Rafiki no está?!", preguntó el jabalí sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Asistió a la junta que convocó Simba. Debes ir a La Roca Del Rey a avisarle. Yo cuidaré bien del pequeño."

"¿Estará bien?", Preguntó el jabalí en tono desesperado.

"No estoy seguro", dijo el joven babuino, "Rafiki tendría que verlo también. Debes ir con él. No pierdas tiempo."

Pumba corría todo lo rápido que sus patas le permitían, bajo el ardiente sol. "Por favor dioses, no permitan que se muera el pequeño".

Su corazón comenzó a latir con todavía mayor intensidad, cuando arriba de él, logró ver a Zazú sobrevolando los pastizales. Desde arriba, el cálao logró vislumbrar al jabalí. Con delicadeza comenzó a descender a tierra firme.

"Buenos días, Pumba. La junta estaba demasiado aburrida y me salí. Así que ya estoy disponible de nuevo para cuidar a Kopa. A menos que ustedes quieran terminar de pasar el día con él. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el muchacho?"

Pumba hablaba con la voz muy agitada. Producto del susto y de tanto correr.

"El pequeño... El pequeño…"

Zazú comenzó a angustiarse al ver al jabalí en ese estado.

"Sí, sí, el pequeño. ¿Qué tiene?" Le decía colocando las alas en los hombros del colmilludo.

"¡Zira lo atacó!" dijo al fin.

Zazú se llevó un ala al pico y lanzó un grito ahogado.

"Debes ir rápido a avisarle a Simba y a Nala", expresó el Jabalí en forma imperativa.

"Voy ahora mismo, claro", Gritó Zazú, emprendiendo el vuelo.


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: ¡Asesina!**

Zira abrió los ojos. Había salido de su estado de desmayo. Estaba aturdida, y ligeramente mareada.

"¿Dónde estoy?", preguntó. Pudo ver a su alrededor la silueta de varios leones juntos. No le tomó importancia, y cerró los ojos.

Pero después, miles de gritos a su alrededor hicieron que despertara de golpe. Aún un poco atontada, logró ponerse en pie, quedando petrificada al ver a Simba, a Nala y al resto de la manada, rodeándola en un círculo y mirándola con repudio y desaprobación.

"¡Asesina!", le gritaban.

"Mereces la muerte, o algo peor."

Después, Nala tomó su rostro con brusquedad, sacudiéndolo con violencia: "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, desgraciada?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Contesta!"

Zira estaba muda del terror a causa de los ataques verbales que estaba recibiendo.

Los gritos de Nala, eran en verdad desgarradores. Retumbaban por todo el lugar. Estaba totalmente desahuciada. Ahogada en un profundo llanto.

Simba estaba en la misma situación, sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojizo. Su pelo estaba erizado, y había dejado las uñas al descubierto. Su mandíbula le Temblaba. Se sentía aturdido, impotente, completamente fuera de control.

"Si yo fuera como Scar... O como tú, te mataría ahora mismo, pero YO sigo firme en lo que le dije a tu difunto esposo; no soy de su misma calaña, Zira", decía Simba en susurro y arrastrando las palabras con coraje, "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan ruin? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Responde!"

Simba lanzó tremendo zarpazo a Zira, dejándola caer al suelo nuevamente.

"Matar a un cachorro que comenzaba a vivir", decía Minka, una de las leonas de la manada, "¡Qué bajo has caído!"

"Mi hijo, te lo dio todo, Zira, ¡TODO!: te dejó vivir aquí, y a los tuyos también a pesar de la inconformidad, ¡y mira lo que has hecho!, simplemente no tienes perdón", Vociferaba Sarabi, "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a mi nieto?"

Simba estaba muy impactado; Por su mente corría, como una película, la pesadilla que había tenido con Scar y los niños, y se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que se había hecho realidad.

Su esposa y él, daban vueltas de un lado a otro, llorando de rabia, respirando con gran agitación. Después Simba habló a su manada. "¡Escúchenme!, Quiero que todas ustedes vigilen a Zira por lo que resta del día y la noche. Convocaré a Malehj, para el juicio que se llevará a cabo mañana por la mañana.

"De acuerdo, majestad" Dijeron las leonas al unísono. Tenían acorralada a Zira, y no la dejarían escapar. Le mostraban los dientes y le lanzaban miradas llenas de aborrecimiento.


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35:** _ **Los Misterios de Aiheu**_

" _Poderoso Aiheu, alabado seas", empezó a orar Mufasa. "Gracias por enviar a tu hijo Nusura para librarme de la muerte. Ahora te ruego que lo recompenses. Me gustaría que conquistara pronto una manada, que encuentre una buena y valiente esposa, y sea muy feliz con su familia. Lo dejo todo en tus manos."  
En ese momento, un ángel que pasaba por su lado, dijo… AMÉN.  
Mufasa recordaría por siempre a su noble salvador. Y ese recuerdo, lo ayudaría a tomar una de las mayores decisiones de su vida..._

 _Así son los misterios de Aiheu…_

 _ **Cita de la historia "Más allá de la Muerte", por la venerable administradora de LTDS, Kiara.**_

 _ **Donde estés, siempre te llevo en mi corazón.**_

Antes de buscar al juez Malehj, Simba y Nala debían hacer una importante visita.

Al llegar al baobad, Rafiki bajó a recibir a los acongojados padres. Al verlos, sin decir una sola palabra, y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el chamán se acercó a Nala, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella podía escuchar sus sollozos, y se contagió de ellos. Después se acercó a Simba. Fue en ese momento cuando Rafiki comenzó a llorar con gran ímpetu. Simba sintió mucha angustia. El mensaje era muy claro: Kopa había…

"¡Se salvó!", gritó Rafiki, lleno de júbilo, "¡Kopa se salvó! ¡Es un verdadero milagro!"

El babuino, en realidad, lloraba de una gran alegría. De gran éxtasis.

Los corazones de ambos leones comenzaron a latir con gran fuerza. Sintieron dentro de ellos una poderosa sensación de alivio. De paz indefinible. Como si un ardiente fuego en su interior se hubiera extinguido gracias a una intensa lluvia. Estaban realmente impactados por la noticia. Muy emocionados a la vez. Se apoderaba de ellos una sensación de profunda dicha.

"Suban. Hablaremos arriba".

Simba y Nala se introdujeron en el gran árbol. Al verlos, Kaleb los saludó en voz baja. Después Rafiki, aun con los ojos rojos y enjuagándose las lágrimas con las manos, preguntó a su aprendiz:

"¿Cómo está el pequeño?"

"Duerme profundamente", contestó Kaleb, "han cicatrizado ya todas sus heridas, gracias a los remedios."

Al ver a Kopa, Nala y Simba se aceraron al pequeño.

"Mi pequeñito", Susurró Nala con gran alivio, acariciando suavemente el rostro del cachorro, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella podía ver como su abdomen subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Simba se acercó a Nala. "Mira amor, nuestro pequeño vive." Simba suspiró con fuerza y miró hacia arriba. "Yo sé que tu interviniste, papá. Muchas gracias."

Ambos leones, sintieron que una mano amiga tocó sus hombros. "Mi maestro quiere hablar con ustedes", dijo Kaleb.

"Fue un verdadero milagro de Aiheu", susurraba Rafiki con una amplia sonrisa, "Zira no lo dañó realmente."

"Pero, ¿Cómo..?, es decir..." Nala titubeaba sin saber exactamente qué preguntar. La emoción tan fuerte en su pecho, no le estaba permitiendo entablar una tranquila conversación. Rafiki prosiguió hablando:

"Aquí hay de tres frutas," decía el chamán; "Ó Zira es muy ignorante o despistada, o tenía mucha prisa y no se dio cuenta, o fue un verdadero milagro de Aiheu".

"¿Ignorante…? ¿Prisa…?" preguntó Simba sin comprender.

"Zira mordió a Kopa por la parte baja del cuerpo, muy cerca de la cola, no por el cuello. Eso lo salvó."

Las pupilas de ambos padres se dilataron, los dos lazaron un grito ahogado y se llevaron una pata a la boca, mirándose mutuamente, con una mezcla de paz y éxtasis. Respiraban con fuerza.

"Es muy extraño que una leona haga eso. De ese tipo de reflejos depende que puedan comer o no, -Nala no me dejará mentir-, lo normal es atacar directo al cuello; tal vez tenía mucha prisa por asesinarlo."

"Para que no nos diéramos cuenta", agregó Simba en voz baja, pensativo.

"¡Sé que fue un verdadero milagro!" Exclamó Nala

"Estoy muy seguro que así fue", comentó Rafiki, "Aiheu sabe por qué hace las cosas."

"Apenas y puedo creer que Zira haya fallado en su intento", decía Simba muy avivado, "Es cierto lo que dice Nala… ¡Es un milagro!"

"Kiara nunca debe enterarse con exactitud qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Kopa, o crecerá con muchos miedos", expresó Nala.

"Muy de acuerdo, amor", contestó Simba, "ella nunca debe enterarse con exactitud de qué fue lo que le ocurrió a su hermano".

"Hablando de lo ocurrido a Kopa", comenzó a decir el viejo babuino, "sin embargo debo comunicarles que sufrirá de Dolores de espalda por lo que resta de su vida", explicó Rafiki, "Pero nada que unas buenas hierbas medicinales no ayuden a disminuir y amenizar."

"Pero de eso a perderlo…" Decía Simba muy conmocionado.

"Pobre de mi Kopa", decía Nala, "Pero estoy con Simba: de eso a perderlo…"

"Debe quedarse por lo menos unas dos o tres semanas aquí, hasta que se recupere por completo", Decía Rafiki. "Afortunadamente sus heridas no fueron muy graves; cicatrizaron muy bien y muy rápido, y aunque perdió algo de sangre, comiendo algunos frutos podrá recuperarla."

Simba y Nala se pararon sobre sus dos patas, y con dulzura se dieron un tierno abrazo leonino. Ambos lloraban de felicidad.

"Los misterios de Aiheu", Murmuró Rafiki sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba.


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: "De nuevo a juicio** "

"Madame Zira", decía Malehj con voz grave y mucha formalidad, "se le ha declarado culpable de intento de homicidio al cachorro del Rey Simba; el príncipe Kopa, delito que se encuentra clasificado, no sólo como homicidio, sino como traición al reino y a la corona, ¿Cómo se declara?"

Muy diferente a lo que comúnmente se hubiera esperado de un acusado, Zira contestó con voz grave:

"¡Culpable!, ¡¿Y, saben qué?!, no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer mil veces en el nombre de _Scar_ ".

Al escuchar este nombre, a más de uno de los presentes se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Los murmullos comenzaban. Las leonas de la ex manada de Haki no podían comprender cómo es que Zira había declarado esto. Los leones de la manada de Simba estaban regocijados al ver que la vieja leona había ofrecido tan poca resistencia.

"Muy bien", Vociferaba el moteado juez. "Se supone que la condena para éste caso es la pena de muerte, sin embargo, como ha sido derogada nuevamente después del gobierno de Scar, le pediré a usted, ¡Oh, majestad Simba!, que dictamine la sentencia que considere más conveniente."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y fulminando a Zira con la vista, Simba exclamó:

"¡Exilio!, y será en el caluroso y seco termitero que se encuentra en las lejanías, cerca del pantano de los cocodrilos salvajes".

"Absolutamente de acuerdo con mi esposo", intervino Nala, uniéndose a él.

"¡Está perfecto!", prosiguió el leopardo con cierto entusiasmo, "así será, entonces. Sólo que hay una cuestión; Kopa 'es' el heredero del reino vecino, del aquí presente rey Tuni, Así que en base a eso, le preguntaré a su majestad contiguo, si está de acuerdo con la sentencia dictaminada."

Tuni asintió con la cabeza. "Absolutamente."

"¡Muy bien!", Exclamó Malehj, "Entonces queda dictaminado así: De acuerdo al protocolo real numero ochenta y seis…"

Mientras el moteado felino hablaba, la mente de Zira se contaminaba más segundo a segundo. La leona estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. No podía creer que el ataque a Kopa había sido en cierto modo, en vano; Por un lado, sí estaba vengando a Scar con Kopa al haberlo lastimado, pero por otro, ella nunca se enteró de que Kopa era heredero del reino vecino. De haber sido así, ella no hubiera perdido el tiempo con él y mejor se hubiera ido sobre Kiara primeramente. No había sido tan útil intentar asesinar al príncipe después de todo.

La voz del leopardo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sus altezas, Simba y Tuni, ha solicitado, que usted sea enviada al termitero que se encuentra en lo que se conoce como 'Las lejanías'. La condena se llevará a cabo a manera de 'destierro perpetuo". Con esto cierro la sesión." declaró Malehj, y agregó; "Esperemos que usted y las termitas se hagan buenas amigas." Agregó el leopardo con cierto sarcasmo.


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37:** _ **Una bonita piedra para un buen y bonito león**_

Por la noche, en La Roca Del Rey, después del desgastante juicio, el rey Tuni, su esposa Ajenti, Simba y Nala sostenían una conversación.

"Gracia por venir" Decía Simba. "Los necesitábamos a ustedes para que opinaran en la condena a Zira."

"Apenas nos avisó nuestro consejero el reporte de último minuto, viajamos desde el ocaso de ayer, hasta hace unas horas", Explicaba Tuni. "Como Kopa es heredero de nuestras tierras y prometido de nuestra hija, era apropiado que viniéramos"

"Y no sólo para el juicio." Agregó Ajenti, "aquí nos quedaremos al menos dos días por si algo se ofrece."

"Gracias a los dos", decía Nala, "son muy amables, en verdad."

La pequeña Misha, se había acurrucado a un lado de Kiara, pues había llegado cansada del viaje.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, Tuni, Ajenti, y la pequeña Misha, fueron al baobad de Rafiki.

Mientras el chamán platicaba con los leones adultos, Misha se acercó a Kopa, quien dormía tranquilamente. Ella lo observaba con detenimiento. El cachorro poco a poco movió sus parpados. "¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntaba. Veía todo borroso debido a su estado adormecido, y con forme su vista iba mejorando, pudo notar la silueta de Misha frente a él, lo que le hizo pegar un brinco.

"¡Misha!, ¿Qué haces aquí, bruja?", él aún seguía débil, y de hecho no se puso de pie, más sin embargo eso no le impidió sobresaltarse de esa manera.

"Hola, _'cola en la cabeza'_ , ¿cómo va todo?", Saludó la cachorrita con actitud descortés. Kopa pudo ver que dos leones adultos se sentaron detrás de ella, desde luego que se trataba de Ajenti y Tuni.

"Hija," decía Ajenti, "¿Ya le entregaste a Kopa, el regalito que le trajimos?"

Misha refunfuñó en voz baja. "¡Ash!, Está bien."

"Esto es para ti, _cabeza en la cola_ ," dijo Misha en un tono grosero. Su madre la reprendió.

"¡Misha!, ¡No seas grosera!"

La cachorrita gimoteó, molesta. Después acercó con su hocico un enorme trozo de carne. "Para que comas _cola en la…"_

Misha rió nerviosamente, al ver la cara de advertencia de su madre.

"Esto es para que comas, príncipe Kopa, Y esto otro también es para ti."

Misha colocó a un lado del lastimado cachorro una piedra preciosa enorme. Era de color Azul marino muy brillante.

"Esta piedrita es para que nos recuerdes," dijo Tuni, y agregó dando una orden a su hija; "Ahora Misha, dile algo amable al joven príncipe".

Con gran molestia, Misha dijo las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron:

" _Una bonita piedra, para un buen y bonito león,_ ¿Así está bien, papá?", finalizó en un sarcástico tono, y con una hipócrita sonrisa.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó Tuni, aplaudiendo con sus zarpas, "Es-plen-dido".

"Una bonita piedra, para un buen y bonito león", repitió Kopa, en un susurro. "Me gusta. Me hacen sentir bien estas palabras."

"Bueno, si eso opinas." Comentó Misha con sarcasmo.

"Al menos es mejor que las cosas feas que siempre me dices", respondió el príncipe con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Já, Já! Muy gracioso", expresó Misha con sarcasmo.

"Ahora nos retiramos, joven príncipe", dijo Tuni con cortesía, "Es un alivio saber que usted está bien."

"Gracias" Dijo Kopa en tono suave, para después ponerse a dormir de nuevo.


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: La Lealtad inquebrantable de los ex miembros del ejército de Haki hacia Zira y hacia la memoria de Scar**

Mientras tanto, Zira y su grupo de leonas sostenían una intensa charla dentro de la antigua cueva de Scar:

"Zira, ¿Cómo pudiste decir que eras culpable?", le reprochaba la leona Scruffy.

"Pues es la verdad, yo nunca me arrepentiré, y en nombre de mi amado Scar sé que lo haría una y mil veces más." Zira reflejaba gran soberbia en sus palabras. No había poder alguno que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. En su mirada se reflejaba todo el orgullo que sentía por ella misma ante sus malvados actos. Se miraba las uñas elegantemente con una expresión de satisfacción.

"Nosotras siempre te acompañaremos a donde vayas, Zira, no importa si es al último rincón del universo", decía Lazy-Eye con gran sinceridad. El resto de leonas asentían con la cabeza, muy convencidas de lo dicho por ella, "sin embargo, sí creemos que pudiste haber luchado para que no te enviaran a las lejanías."

Zira lanzó un rugido. "Ya me cansé de reclamos. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora hay que mantenernos unidos todos."

"Todas aquí te acompañaremos", dijo Dotty, "Scar y tu han sido muy especiales para nosotros, por lo que siempre estaremos con ustedes. Sabemos el daño que Mufasa y familia causaron a Scar y a ti. ¿Cómo crees que te abandonaríamos a tu suerte?

"Gracias, Dotty" Dijo Zira. Después se dirigió al resto de las presentes.

"Partiremos mañana, al caer el ocaso."

Haga clic para volver al índice


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: ¿Tú también conoces a Joka, mi buen amigo?**

Al amanecer del siguiente día, el baobad recibió de nueva cuenta visitas. Los primeros habían sido Pumba, Timón, y Zazú.

"Gracias por venir a visitarme, chicos", Kopa tosió ligeramente y con la voz un poco ronquita.

"Ay, chico, en verdad que estamos muy felices de que estés bien. Llegamos a creer lo peor", Decía Pumba.

Timón quería presumir a su amigo a como diera lugar; "Éste jabalí que vez aquí, es el más valiente", decía el suricato. Pumba comenzó a sonrojarse, sonreía ampliamente, "en medio de la sabana, bajo el ardiente sol, arriesgándose a ser comido…"

"Pero mi papá dice que para los animales del reino es _Corban_ matar o comerlos a ustedes dos", interrumpió Kopa. Él permanecía acostado en una cama hecha de hierbas, hojas y pequeñas ramas, que Kaleb le había hecho, pero los escuchaba muy atento.

"Bueno muchacho, aun así… Pumba corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para traerte hasta aquí. Es un valiente".

En el rostro de Pumba se dibujó una tímida sonrisa, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

"¡Ay, Joven príncipe!", decía de repente Zazú, "cuando me enteré de lo que le ocurrió, quedé como en estado de shock. Al principio actué con calma; Pude avisar tranquilamente a sus padres de lo ocurrido, pero al paso de los minutos, una poderosa ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Tengo unas reacciones muy extrañas, ¿sabe?", finalizó rascándose el cogote con cierto nerviosismo.

Después Pumba habló:

"¿Sabes que creo, chico?"

"Dime, tío Pumba"

"Que esos grandes reyes de los que nos hablaste antes de que te atacara Zira, fueron los que te salvaron."

Kopa sonrió con ternura. Y por primera vez a Timón, después de haber sido tan sarcástico cuando se trataba de ese tema, pareció haberle nacido un chispazo de fe.

"Muy cierto, Pumba. Creo que sólo por esta vez daré crédito a lo que dicen Simba y Kopa sobre los famosos Grandes Reyes."

Después de una larga charla, Zazú, Timón y Pumba, pasaron a retirarse, y casi inmediatamente después, alguien más entró.

"¡Yoshi!, ¡Afua!, ¡Vinieron!"

"¿Creíste que no lo haríamos?", preguntó Afua, acercándose a Kopa, "te trajimos un regalo"

Yoshi traía en el hocico una florecita roja que delicadamente, colocó a un lado de la cama de Kopa, junto a la piedra que Misha y familia le habían obsequiado.

"Gracias, Yoshi. Gracias, Afua".

"No tienes nada que agradecer", dijeron ambos cachorros al unísono.

Yoshi se acercó a Kopa, y después de darle un amistoso lametazo, le dijo al herido cachorro:

"Bueno, Kopita, me voy. Mi hermano quería hablar contigo a solas."

Yoshi salió del baobad, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

"¿Sabes Kopa?, cuando me enteré de lo que te ocurrió, fue cuando me di cuenta del enorme amigo que tengo. Creí que en verdad te había pasado algo más grave. Me alegro que estés bien."

"En realidad no lo fue tanto." Comenzó a acordarse Kopa. "Lo último que recuerdo fue que Timón y Pumba me estaban contando la historia de algo que les pasó con Joka, la serpiente."

Al joven Afua se le dilataron las pupilas. "¡¿Dijiste, Joka la serpiente?! ¡¿Conoces a Joka?!"

Kopa miró sorprendido a su amigo. "Bueno yo no, pero Timón, Pumba y mi padre, sí, ¿por?"

La respiración de Afua comenzó a ser agitada.

"Es que... verás… esa serpiente trató de matarnos a mí y a Beba, y eso tiene muy poco de que ocurrió."

Kopa abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿En serio?, ¡Qué miedo!, ¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?!"

"Sí" Dijo Afua. "esa serpiente comenzó a enroscarse en el cuello de Beba y en el mío para asfixiarnos, afortunadamente nuestros padres llegaron a tiempo para rescatarnos."

En el rostro de Kopa se dibujó un dejo de tristeza.

"Por cierto, Afua, Hablando de él…"

Afua lo miró sin comprender. "Dime Kopa."

"Es que verás. Siento muy feo cuando me comparas con Beba. Yo sé que él sabe trepar arboles con gran habilidad, y correr muy rápido, y demás, pero me lastima mucho que me compares con él. Además tú ya casi no me juntas. Prefieres estar con Beba, todo el tiempo, y a mí me ignoras."

Los ojos de Afua comenzaron a humedecerse, nunca creyó que con sus actos estaba lastimado a su amigo; "Perdóname, Kopita, por favor. Después de lo que te pasó, me he arrepentido mucho de eso. No importan las habilidades que tengas, o lo que hagas; Tu eres muy valioso para mí."

"No te preocupes, Afua. No importa ya eso. Lo importante es que tú y yo siempre estemos unidos."

"Además", agregó Afua, "ese tal Beba ya ni me habla."

"¿Cómo es eso?", preguntó Kopa, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

"Él solo quiere resaltar y presumir sus habilidades a todo el mundo. Se unió a otra pandilla de guepardos, y me dijo, que yo era un aburrido y un anticuado, y que no estaba "en onda" sólo porque no puedo trepar árboles, y no quiso saber más de mí. Fue ahí y después de lo que te pasó que valoré lo que tenía."

"Pues claro que no", dijo Kopa indignado, "los leones no podemos trepar árboles como hacen los chitas. Beba es un tonto, en cambio tú, mi querido Afua; Eres el mejor del mundo" finalizó Kopa con cariño.

Y así, se limaron asperezas entre dos inseparables amigos.

Así mismo, la controversia sobre la serpiente asesina creció.


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40: Adiós**

Nuka condujo a Halima hasta un hermoso lago. Durante los primeros minutos habían pasado los momentos más románticos de sus vidas, y cada vez que contemplaba su dulce rostro, su tierna sonrisa, la verdadera razón por la que la había llevado hasta allí, lo atormentaba.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo, debía decírselo ya.

Como él se había quedado un momento pensativo, Halima se acercó a él tan sonriente, que Nuka sólo pudo sentir como si mil agujas le atravesaran el corazón.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ven, vamos a disfrutar del paisaje."

"Halima, he venido a para despedirme." Soltó de golpe Nuka. Si se hubiese esperado más tiempo, menos hubiera tenido el valor para haber dicho lo que dijo.

Halima comenzó a respirar con gran agitación.

"¡¿Qué?!", exclamó la leona totalmente perturbada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Así como lo oyes", indicó Nuka, hablaba muy rápido y golpeado, como si quisiera terminar lo más pronto posible. "Mi madre fue exiliada a las lejanías… y debo ir con ella."

"¡Ah, no!" Decía Halima al punto del colapso nervioso, "Si tú vas a ese lugar, yo iré contigo. Yo te amo, y eres mi esposo".

"No amor, no", vociferó Nuka con firmeza, "Tú te quedarás aquí. No mereces ese horrible destino".

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse. "No me digas eso… me rehúso".

"No pienso condenarte a ese horrible lugar. El termitero es un lugar muy duro para vivir, según me han dicho. Tú te quedarás aquí", el tono en que Nuka le estaba diciendo todo esto a Halima se estaba tornando muy fuerte, hosco y algo agresivo.

"A ti no te condenaron. Fue a tu madre, ¿comprendes, Nuka?, ¡A ELLA, no a ti!"

"Lo sé, pero es mi madre, y aunque ella no me quiera, yo tengo la esperanza de que si le brindo mi apoyo en estos momentos, terminará por aceptarme".

Halima se sentía deshecha. Se le hacía injusto que si Nuka toda su vida había sido rechazado por su madre, y humillado al compararlo con Kovu, tuviera la nobleza para decir eso.

"Sabes que eso no pasará. Ella sólo tiene su atención puesta en Kovu, no en ti."

"Sí, pero es mi madre, entiéndelo Halima."

"Entonces si no la puedes dejar, ¡yo me iré contigo a ese infierno del que me hablas!"

"No, no puedes, no lo permitiré".

"Pero… Pero…"

"¡Ya te he dicho que no, Halima! ¡Tú te quedarás aquí! No te condenaré a ese abismal lugar."

Entonces, ante esta respuesta tan dura e inesperada, Halima se soltó llorando con mucho pesar.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	42. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41: La partida**

Los cachorros Vitani y Kovu no tenían opción más que seguir a su madre a donde fuera. De parte de las leonas del ex ejército de Haki, todas decidieron seguir a Zira.

El ambiente era tenso. Todos tenían miedo. Sabían lo que les esperaría en ese desolado lugar. Sabían que no habría mucho que comer. Todo esto les aterraba.

Halima estaba sumida en la tristeza. Pronto se separaría de su amado esposo, y aunque él había prometido visitarla una vez al mes, algo que de hecho Simba había autorizado gracias a las súplicas de Halima, no sería lo mismo. Ahora dormiría sola. Sin su compañero. No habría a quien saludar por las mañanas. Su amado no estaría ahí como siempre.

"Mi Nukita", decía la leona ahora con triste resignación, "otra vez tenemos que separarnos. Primero cuando te fuiste a la guerra, y ahora esto".

Nuka la abrazó. Se aferró a ella con fuerza. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Halima pudo sentir las lágrimas de su esposo caer sobre su piel.

"Te amo Halima. Yo vendré a verte una vez al mes, tal como dictaminó Simba. Lo prometo. No me quiero separar de ti. Pero es necesario."

Los ojos de la leona brillaban, producto de las gotas de lágrima que se formaban, haciéndola lucir aún más tierna.

"No llores mi amor. Si estás así, no podré irme tranquilo." Después Nuka le implantó a Halima un desesperado beso. "Adiós, preciosa."

"Vámonos ya, Nuka" Vociferó Zira con brusquedad. Después barrió a la esposa del león. "Halima", se despidió con altanería.

"Señora", respondió Halima el despido con seriedad.

Simba, Nala, y el resto de la manada de La Roca Del Rey, observaban los acontecimientos con júbilo. Sentían un gran alivio al ver alejarse a aquellos leones traidores –en especial a Zira- para siempre de Las Tierras Del Reino. Ahora todos se sentirían más seguros.

Halima por el contrario, vio partir a su marido, y al resto del grupo de Haki, sintiendo una gran impotencia al ver que se alejaban cada vez más y más, hasta verse como una diminuta mancha negra. Halima se había quedado sola… otra vez.


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42: La advertencia de Zira, y los forasteros**

Caminaban los exiliados hacia las afueras del territorio de Simba; Zira platicando con Lazy-Eye, Nuka pensando en lo triste que se sentía por Halima, los cachorros Vitani, Kovu y Rakchasa sedientos, la madrastra de éste último, de nombre Dotty, conversando con otra leona, y el resto de las leonas del ex ejército de Haki caminaban pensativos.

A partir de ese momento, todos los leones mencionados serían conocidos por los habitantes de Las Tierras del Reino como _"Los forasteros"._

Un poco antes de salir por completo del reino de Simba, vieron sobrevolando a Zazú, entonces Zira lo llamó:

"¡Oye, Tú! ¡Ave de pacotilla!"

Zazú lanzó un ligero gruñido en señal de fastidio y pensó: "¿Quién se cree esa igualada de Zira para hablarme así?"

Aun así, comenzó a descender, para ver qué quería y, tal vez, reportar algo a Simba si era necesario

"¿Qué se les ofrece, asesinos traidores?", preguntó con indiferencia el cálao, cruzándose de brazos.

Zira le lanzó una mirada colmada de maldad. Zazú quedó intimidado al ver aquellos rojizos ojos.

"Quiero que le digas esto a Simba y a Nala de mi parte".

Entonces Zira tomó aire y gritando de una manera brutal, expresó:

"Diles que un día les llegará su momento, y que ese día, todo cuanto tienen ahora, todo aquello que más aman, todo cuanto los hace dichosos, nos pertenecerá, ¡¿Entendiste?!"

Zazú estaba atemorizado ante tal amenaza. Sus plumas se le habían encrespado y en su rostro se reflejaba el terror.

"Sss-sí, Sssí se los diré".

Haga clic para volver al índice


	44. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo 43: Las Lejanías**_

El termitero de Las Lejanías, era una zona por demás árida e inhóspita, con gran extensión de suelo seco. Hacía un calor sofocante, en parte porque durante el día, todo calor se resguardaba en la tierra, para liberarse por la noche. Los tonos rojizos del lugar incrementaban esa sensación de incandescencia. Había termitas por doquier, lo que dificultaba encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse al menos. Había apenas un montón de charquitos para beber agua, que sabían que, en cualquier momento se secarían, viéndose obligados a buscarla en el peligroso río, el cual estaba infestado de cocodrilos.

No había más que hacer. Ese lugar sería donde debían permanecer, y aprenderían a sobrevivir allí a como diera lugar.

Apenas llegaron allí, Zira subió al peñasco más alto que encontró, y desde ahí, vociferó a todos:

"Escúchenme. Tal vez esta vida no es la que realmente queremos. Pero no se preocupen, nosotros recuperaremos todo cuanto nos pertenece. Recuperaremos la vida de realeza que llevábamos antes. Pero para eso, debemos asumir un compromiso: Entrenaremos todos los días, haciéndonos cada vez más fuertes, y una vez fortalecidos, despojaremos a Simba y a Nala de todo cuanto poseen y aman. Recuperamos todo aquello que nos fue arrebatado. Es una PROMESA."

Al finalizar de hablar, todos ovacionaron a la leona, rugiendo con fuerza.

Sin embargo, Zira no tenía en realidad un plan. Nada en concreto. Solo sabía que por algo debía comenzarse, para ver su sueño de aplastar a Simba y a Nala hecho realidad.

Así que a partir del segundo día de haberse establecido en el termitero, sometió a todos, a un intenso programa de entrenamiento.

El ex ejército de Haki había perdido mucha práctica en cuanto a técnicas de lucha se refería. El entrenamiento les recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos de conquistas junto a sus ex líderes Zian y Haki.

El lavado de cerebros por parte de Zira, quien básicamente tomaba el papel de sargento, se hacía cada vez más vivo.

El mundo en el que comenzaba a desenvolverse la manada de la rencorosa leona, se hacía cada vez más hostil. Los errores se castigaban cruelmente, y la debilidad era severamente juzgada.

Zira se encargaba de envenenar más y más los corazones de todos, incluyendo, obviamente, a los cachorros.

Vitani, Kovu y Rakchasa para su corta edad, estaban siendo entrenados, casi como si fueran adultos, y no precisamente porque hicieran las mismas actividades que uno, sino que, sus jornadas iniciaban apenas los primeros del sol caían sobre el termitero, finalizando al ponerse el éste.

Todas las mañanas, una leona de aspecto rudo y voz gruesa, llamada Spotty, los levantaba muy temprano para entrenar.

"Muy bien niños, hoy aprender a derribar al contrincante. Ayer aprendimos a esquivarlo. Como verán, la clase de hoy será mucho más divertida."

Vitani, a pesar de su condición femenina, demostraba que podía hacerlo, hasta mejor que un macho. Tenía una fortaleza que sorprendía a su entrenadora, a su hermano y a su amigo.

"Lo hice" Gritaba feliz, después de haber tumbado a Kovu al suelo.

"Perfecto, Vits. Ahora ustedes dos."

Rakchasa y Kovu se sorprendían de la rudeza de Vitani, a pesar de ser una niña, y les resultaba un tanto frustrante pensar que los superaba por mucho.

El entrenamiento, a pesar de haber sido diseñado especialmente para su edad, terminaba por agotarlos demasiado.

Para Kovu, Vitani, y Rakchasa, su niñez se desvanecía frente a sus narices día a día, Poco a poco, con cada entrenamiento, con cada mal pasada, con el escaso tiempo que les quedaba para jugar. Las últimas chispas de simpleza infantil se escapaban de su ser, como hielo que derrite el sol.

"Hermano, ¿duermes?", preguntó una noche, Vitani a Kovu.

"Más o menos Vits, ¿por…?"

"¿Tú… crees en sueños, milagros, y esas cosas?"

"¿Por qué preguntas, Vitani?"

"Es que, bueno… Cuando yo estaba muy chiquita…"

"Vitani, en verdad… Si me vas a contar cosas que te ocurrieron cuando eras una bebé de meses y un muñón por cola, no lo quiero saber. Necesito dormir bien para entrenar mañana."

"No hermano, pero esto es diferente."

Kovu soltó un bufido. "De acuerdo hermana, te escucho."

"Es que verás, cuando yo estaba muy chiquitita, una vez el viento pareció jugar conmigo… creo que era nuestro papá Scar y…"

"Otra vez con ese cuento", expresó Kovu con fastidio, "déjame dormir, ¡¿sí?!"

"Pero, Hermano…"

El ojiverde cachorro lanzó una mirada a Vitani de indiferencia. "Hermanita, Hermanita, ¿cuándo aprenderás lo que nuestra madre nos repite siempre?"

Ambos cachorros repitieron al unísono: "Sueños cuando despiertas, sueños son."

Vitani lo miró con preocupación: "De acuerdo hermano. Tal vez yo estaba muy chica y confundí la fantasía con la realidad. Pero te quisiera preguntar: ¿Extrañas a nuestro padre…?", los ojos azules de la cachorrita comenzaron a humedecerse y su voz a entrecortarse, "porque yo sí".

Y para sorpresa de Vitani, Kovu fue contagiado por el mismo sentimiento.

"Tal vez ya pasó algo de tiempo de eso", comenzó a decir Kovu, "pero nunca se me ha olvidado, y menos su muerte. Scar era lo más importante para mí", el cachorro hablaba con voz quebrada. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojizo, "pero por eso debemos luchar, Vits," decía alzando la voz, "hay que entrenar más duro, para cuando el día de la venganza llegue". Kovu había tomado con una zarpa la barbilla de Vitani para levantarle el rostro, "hay que prometer que entrenaremos más duro que nunca. Obedeceremos aún más las instrucciones de Spotty y de nuestra madre. Vengaremos a Scar cuando su momento llegue. Nuestra madre estará orgullosa de nosotros."

"Así será, hermano", dijo Vitani con voz firme.

Kovu sonrió, y enjuagó con su zarpa una pequeña lágrima que recorría el rostro de su hermana adoptiva.

"Sólo una cosa, Kovu; No le digas Scar. No sé por qué lo haces, si él te quería mucho."

Kovu se acercó a Vitani y frotó su rostro contra el de ella con dulzura.

"Tienes razón, hermanita."

Kovu aún tenía en su mente aquel día cuando de forma malvada Nuka le había dicho que él era adoptado; eso lo había hecho sentir como si espinas se le hubiesen clavado en el corazón.

Vitani vivía creyendo que Kovu era su hermano de sangre. Ella nunca se enteraría de la verdad... Nunca.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44: El comportamiento de Nuka empeora a causa de su dolor**

La estancia en las lejanías, y el haberse tenido que separar de su amada Halima, hacían de Nuka un ser cada vez más obsesivo: se encaprichaba con la idea de ser aceptado por su madre a como diera lugar, se había vuelto muy sobreprotector de Vitani al grado de celarla mucho.

Sobre el primer punto, diremos que Nuka luchaba incansablemente y sin éxito por sobresalir. Ser el mejor en el entrenamiento, demostrarle a su madre de lo que podía ser capaz, sin embargo, sólo lograba empeorar las situaciones. Por ejemplo en los simulacros de luchas, muchas veces terminaba mordiendo de verdad a alguna de las leonas. Esto molestaba de sobremanera al grupo, pero Zira no accedía a sacarlo del mismo, pues según ella, todos debían entrenar por igual, pero eso sí, no se libraba de fuertes reprimendas, las cuales únicamente aumentaban su complejo de inferioridad. Le daba rabia ver cómo su rival Kovu, a pesar de ser un simple cachorro, ya dominaba a la perfección, técnicas que él mismo no podía.

Con respecto a lo segundo, resultó que se había vuelto muy acaparador de su hermana Vitani. Era una especie de enfermiza obsesión porque ella estuviera con él todo el tiempo. Era como si de alguna manera Nuka hubiera querido compensar el dolor que sentía por extrañar a Halima. Trataba a su hermana como a su hija. Esto de nueva cuenta, no resultaba ser negativo, de hecho, Vitani y Nuka llegaron a formar lazos muy fuertes gracias a esto, pero no por eso, dejaba de ser excesivo.

También tenemos que su actitud, siempre infantiloide e inmadura, se había incrementado mucho en los últimos días. A veces actuaba como un bobo, como un niño inmaduro y odioso, haciendo tonterías, diciendo bromas absurdas o haciendo comentarios fuera de contexto.

Y esto comenzaba a cansar a todos.


	46. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45: Conversando sobre los Makeis**

"Maestro Rafiki, dígame algo: ¿por qué se dice que es tan malo que un aprendiz de Chamán una en matrimonio a una pareja?, ¿Acaso no se están uniendo bajo la gracia de Aiheu?"

"Mira Kaleb, tal vez tengas razón. Sin embargo, según lo que sé, un aprendiz no creará un campo de energía protectora lo suficientemente poderoso como para proteger a la pareja de los espíritus malignos, es decir, de los Makeis. Ellos siempre están al acecho, quitando la felicidad a los demás. Y como Aiheu les da libre albedrío, los deja actuar autónomamente. Les da tantas libertades como a los que habitamos el mundo de Ma'at."

"¿Qué son, y por qué existen los Makeis?"

"Los Makeis eran seres como tú y como yo, que divagaban en este mundo terrenal, por desgracia, escogieron el sendero oscuro. Aiheu les da libre albedrio, para que, por sí mismos hagan conciencia de sus actos, y decidan volver al bien, más no obstante, en ese proceso, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño. Mucho."

"¿Por qué si Scar hizo tanto daño en vida, no se convirtió en un Makei?"

"El sería un Makei y estaría entre nosotros si no se hubiera arrepentido. Aiheu y Anubiam son deidades muy compasivas con aquellos que se arrepienten de corazón. Tal y como él te lo reveló, hizo pacto con Anubiam para enmendar los daños, por ello él aún no ha descansado en paz, hasta que su deuda quede completamente saldada."


	47. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46: Humillando a Nuka**

Para colmo de la mala racha de Nuka, Zira la había encomendado la "importante misión" de cuidar de Kovu y Vitani.

Por él no había ningún problema en cuanto a Vitani se refería, pero cuidar de Kovu… ¡Del cachorro que acaparaba toda la atención de su madre!, ¡Del mocoso que, a pesar de su corta edad, lo superaba en todo!, ¡Del favorito de mamá y papá!, ¡De su peor rival!, Eso sí que resultaba en verdad humillante, y no conforme con eso, Kovu no era el más educado con él, no obstante, recordará querido lector, que Nuka mismo se había encargado de que Kovu fuera así con él, debido a la hostilidad con la que siempre lo había tratado.

Con Rakchasa como aliado, Kovu le hacía la vida imposible al pobre de Nuka. Un ejemplo claro, era que ambos gozaban burlándose de su –inusual para su edad- falta de melena.

"A veces hemos llegado a creer que eres hembra", decía Rakchasa al desnutrido león.

"¡Ah, sí!, ¿Y eso, por qué?"

"Es que no podemos comprender cómo es que a tu edad no tengas nada de melena. ¿Acaso eres una chica y no nos quieres decir?". Kovu y Rakchasa le dirigían a Nuka una sonrisa burlesca.

"Mira niño malcriado, vuélvete a burlar de mi falta de melena, y te juro que…"

Nuka terminaba muy desquiciado después de pasar un día con Kovu.

Otra cosa que aquejaba a Nuka era la rareza de que a él, era al único león al que se le habían pegado las pulgas. Nadie más padecía de esto, lo que provocó que también lo fastidiaran con eso.

Una mañana en la que Zira había salido a buscar alimento, y en la que Rakchasa había salido a jugar con Vitani por ahí, el joven león se quedó a cargo del cachorro de mechón oscuro, y este parecía haber decidido exterminar hasta la última gota de paciencia de su flaco hermano.

En un momento en el que éste último tuvo que atender rápidamente a un terrible ataque de comezón, Kovu comentó con sarcasmo y una maliciosa sonrisa:

"¿Demasiadas pulgas, Nuka?"

"Cállate enano, si no quieres que practique contigo lo poco que he aprendido en el entrenamiento".

"¿Poco?, ¡Já!, si en realidad no has aprendido nada. Tal como decía Scar, nunca serías digno de ser rey. No llegarías ni a consejero real."

Nuka estaba rojo de la ira.

"Te voy a… Te voy a…"

"Además, ¡mírate!, Eres una vergüenza, no tienes melena. A tu edad, eso debe ser terrible. Pareces hembrita. Hasta Vitani tiene más cabello que tú"

"Ahora sí me colmaste la paciencia, te voy a…"

Nuka se levantó corriendo para estrangular a Kovu, por supuesto que Kovu comenzó a huir… ¡pero al doble de velocidad que él!, por lo que para Nuka fue imposible alcanzarlo, y esto lo hizo sentirse aún más humillado.

"No huyas cobarde", gritó al fin el león, con gran agitación y frustración, "¡Regresa, mugrosa termita!"

Kovu corría alejándose cada vez más, mientras reía con muchas ganas, llegando a un lugar muy cerca del rio.

Kovu ya había hecho enojar a Nuka muchísimas veces, ya sea, con o sin Rakchasa, y en verdad que disfrutaba hacerlo, sin embargo ese día se sentía el doble de victorioso, al ver que había hecho enojar a su hermanote como nunca antes.


	48. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47: ¡Las Lejanías! ¡¿Qué habrá allá?!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Habían pasado diez días del ataque de Zira a Kopa. Faltaba muy poco para que el cachorro fuera dado de alta.

Recordará también amigo lector, que Simba y Nala habían acordado en ocultar a Kiara los hechos reales sobre lo ocurrido a Kopa, tanto el terrible ataque, las palabras de Zira cuando Kopa le dio la espalda, los momentos de angustia por los que todos pasaron, y demás, pues bien, sucedió que durante el juicio, Minka se quedó a cargo de Kiara. Cuando la niña supo que Kopa estaba herido en el baobad de Rafiki, se le explicó que él se había caído por intentar trepar de un árbol. Kiara ignoraba por completo los sucesos verdaderos, sin embargo ella comenzaba a sospechar que algo más había ocurrido cuando Simba comenzó a tratarla con una enorme sobreprotección. Ella empezaba a sentirse asfixiada ante la nueva actitud que su padre había tomado.

Y en base a la ignorancia de ella, y a la sobreprotección de él, ocurrió la siguiente conversación:

"Kiara", decía Simba, "accidentarse es muy fácil. Podrías lastimarte…"

"Ó algo podrías pisar o perderte en la llanura", repitieron padre e hija al unísono.

"No olvides, que no quiero que te alejes de La Roca Del Rey en…" Continuaba Simba.

"En ningún momento", arremedó Kiara con fastidio. "Lo sé", continuaba ella, "y si veo algún extraño no debo hablar con él. Vendré directo a casa. Ya entendí. ¿Puedo irme ya?, ¡¿Sííí?!", finalizó con una amplia e farsante sonrisa.

Después Nala se acercó Sonriendo, "haz lo que dice tu padre, Kiara".

"Sí, mamá", contestó Kiara con sinceridad, y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"Y nunca vayas a las lejanías", advirtió el preocupado león.

Repentinamente, Zazú apareció junto a ellos.

"Todo lo que hay allí es un puñado de forasteros traidores y asesinos1."

"Zazú tiene razón", expuso Simba, "no debes darles la espalda".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kiara extrañada, "¿Por qué?"

"Algún día lo entenderás", respondió Simba secamente, sin querer dar más información a la curiosa cachorrita, "ahora ve a jugar".

Kiara salió corriendo, con cierta desesperación del lugar.

"Y no te alejes del camino que te he indicado", escuchó la pequeña leoncita mientras se alejaba.

Kiara jugaba con una mariposa, cuando por casualidad subió a una roca que la puso cara a cara con el destino.

La vista era rojiza, misteriosa. Provocando en la cachorrita, una sensación de curiosidad insaciable.

"¡Las lejanías!", pensaba emocionada, "¿Qué habrá allá?"

La cachorrita se quedó casi hipnotizada observando el sombrío horizonte. Ella ya las había pisado pero nunca había podido explorarlas realmente, sólo había vislumbrado fragmentos.

En eso la pequeña sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se volvió y pegó un escandaloso grito. Pumba y Timón estaban allí, y como esto no lo esperaba, la habían asustado. La cosa empeoró cuando ellos se asustaron también. Aquello se había convertido en una batalla campal de gritos.

Kiara resbaló de la roca, cayendo a un charco de agua. Fue cuando Pumba volvió en sí y gritando: "El tío Pumba va al rescate", se lanzó al agua en un fuerte ' _Splas_ h' cayendo encima de ella.

Después, Pumba se dio cuenta y se quitó. Kiara tosía con desesperación. Poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento.

"Escucha princesa Kiara, eres la hija del Rey Simba, sabes muy bien que no debes andar sola".

"Entiendan que no soy una princesa, esa es sólo la mitad de lo que soy", respondía la leoncita ante las filosóficas palabras de su tío y niñero Pumba.

"¿Ah, sí?", preguntó Pumba con un dejo de ironía, "¿Y, quien es la otra mitad?"

Kiara comenzó a Titubear, y como es reacción típica de Timón evadir debates filosóficos (a menos que se tratara de la filosofía 'Hakuna Matata', éste interrumpió: "Mientras tú descifras eso… ¡Comamos!".

Pumba había alzado un tronco, bajo el cual, miles de gusanos y escarabajos se movían por doquier.

Timón colocó algunos bichos en una hoja, a manera de plato, ofreciéndolo, primero a la cachorrita.

"¿Gustas?"

"¡Qué horror!", exclamó Kiara con una cara de asco que no pudo disimular.

Timón recordó en ese momento lo que Kopa siempre le preguntaba.

"¿Por qué a mi hermana le darán tanto asco los insectos?"

"Tienes razón Kopa", pensaba el suricato para sí, "tu hermana no sabe nada de la filosofía Hakuna Matata".

"Y, ¿tú gustas, grandulón?", le preguntó a su amigote.

El jabalí los olfateó con gran fuerza.

"Mmmm, los amo."

"Los amo" Dijeron los dos camaradas al unísono, para después comenzar a comerlos con gran rapidez, y absoluto goce.

Pronto entre ellos, comenzó una discusión por saber si los insectos viscosos tenían mejor sabor que los crujientes o al revés.

Kiara aprovechó la distracción de sus niñeros, para romper las reglas y adentrarse… _en las lejanías._

1 Cita y traducción de Zazú, tomada directamente de la versión en inglés.


	49. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48: ¡Ni siquiera ha comenzado!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Kovu caminaba sin rumbo, muy cerca del rio, todavía recordando el muy divertido el suceso con su hermano, hacía unos minutos atrás, cuando de pronto sintió que algo lo golpeó bruscamente haciéndolo caer al suelo rodando, y liberando polvo.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando recuperarse rápidamente del porrazo. Al abrir los ojos, vio la silueta de un cachorro. Rápidamente se levantó, y al ver que no habían sido ni Vitani, ni Rakchasa, automáticamente se puso a la defensiva. Su pelo se erizó y sus uñas y dientes quedaron al descubierto. Se dio cuenta de que la silueta pertenecía a una fémina.

"¿Tú quién eres, pequeña niña?", decía gruñendo amenazadoramente.

Kiara caminaba hacia atrás, muy asustada. Kovu aprovechaba para lanzarse hacia ella dando pequeños brincos que la pequeña leona esquivaba hábilmente. Esto sorprendió a Kovu, quien hubiera imaginado que ella se echaría a correr cobardemente o algo por el estilo. Kiara no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos con el fin de intimidarlo. Finalmente, Kovu se cansó de esto, y preguntó fastidiado y extrañado:

"¿Qué haces?"

"Mi padre dice que jamás le des la espalda a un forastero", respondió Kiara.

"¿Y, siempre haces lo que papi dice?", inquirió el cachorro con un sarcasmo que cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo había aprendido de Scar.

"No", Respondió rotundamente la cachorrita. Ella odiaba sentirse la hija sobreprotegida de papá. Odiaba sentirse la "princesita mimada", y lo último que le faltaba era tener enfrente de ella a un cachorro con aspecto y actitud rebelde, que se lo estuviera recordando.

"Claro que sí." Expresó Kovu con sarcasmo, "A puesto a que eres la consentida.", decía agregándole un cierto tonito, como si fuera una canción de niños.

Kiara bajo sus orejas y miró hacia abajo. Frente a un cachorro con una personalidad revolucionaria como esa, se sentía como una niña tonta.

Kovu comenzó a caminar casi inconscientemente sobre la boca de un cocodrilo dormido. Comenzó a alardear frente a Kiara, como en un intento de impresionarla, o de presumirle su supuesto estado de total libertad.

"Un forastero no necesita de nadie. Yo sí puedo cuidarme solo".

A Kiara se le abrieron los ojos como platos; "¿En serio?", mientras hablaba, se acercaba cada vez más a Kovu, sin saber que era lo que estaba pisando "¡Genial!" Exclamó.

El enorme reptil agrietó sus ojos lentamente. Cuando Kovu menos pensó, vio que detrás de la cachorra unas enormes fauces que se abrían, dispuestos a tragarla.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó.

Kiara volteó hacia atrás, y pegó un enorme grito ante lo que vio. Ambos cachorros esquivaron hábilmente el ataque.

Pronto inició una espantosa persecución. Los cachorros evadían como podían a los hambrientos y feroces reptiles. Fue una batalla difícil de librar, pero sin embargo, al final lo lograron. Utilizando un tronco como catapulta, brincaron hasta un lugar mucho más alto de donde estaba el rio, llegando a un pequeño lugar rodeado de verde pasto.

Ambos cachorros miraron felices desde arriba a los cocodrilos quienes hacían un intento inútil por trepar. La sensación de seguridad había vuelto a ellos.

"¡Lo hice!" Exclamaba Kiara Feliz. _"¡LO HICE!"_

Después volvió a mirar hacia abajo lanzando trompetillas a los cocodrilos. Kovu se reía con ganas. Festejando la gran hazaña. Después, Kiara comenzó a juguetear con Kovu, pero él debido a la malgastada inocencia que Zira, con sus entrenamientos, se encargaba de matar día a día, no comprendía mucho las intenciones de la cachorrita.

Entre los pastizales, dos ojos furiosos, observaban a los pequeños. Estos ojos brillaron aún con más odio cuando la cachorra le dijo su nombre al pequeño marrón.

"Me llamo Kovu"

"Y yo, Kiara."

Justo cuando ambos pequeños iban a iniciar a jugar a las luchitas, un potente rugido se escuchó, paralizando a ambos niños.

Una enorme pata de león se colocó enfrente de Kiara, como defendiéndola.

Otro rugido más suave se escuchó…

Otra pata se colocó, esta vez, enfrente de Kovu, como protegiéndolo.

Era Zira…

Ella vio extasiada que, frente a ella se encontraba al león al que más quería ver.

"¡Simba!" Exclamó feliz. Esta vez, lo mataría con sus propias garras. Sin embargo sus deseos de hacerlo se esfumaron, cuando detrás del león, llegaron tres leonas más. Entre ellas, la reina.

"Nala" Dijo la vieja leona con disgusto.

Detrás de ella se encontraban, Sarabi y su hermana Parvati.

Después una voz más se escuchó. "Timón, Pumba… Ahora que todos nos conocemos: ¡Fuera del reino de simba, ahora!"

Ambos amigos sentían como les hervía la sangre, solo de recordar el suceso con el pequeño Kopa.

"El reino de Simba", Rugió Zira con furia, intimidando al pobre suricato, después se acercó al león, desafiante.

"Estas tierras le pertenecen a Scar".

"Los expulsé de mi reino, Zira", decía Simba con firmeza, "quiero que tú y tu cachorro, salgan".

Zira sonrió con maldad.

"¡Ah!, ¿No te he presentado a mi hijo, Kovu?, fue elegido por Scar, para que siguiera sus huellas y se convirtiera en… Rey".

Simba le gruñó, lleno de coraje, al recordar lo que había pasado con su hijo… Y con su padre… Todo cuanto tuviera la etiqueta de "Scar", así fuera un cachorro que ni la debía ni la temía, le causaba repulsión.

"Kovu fue el último en nacer, antes de que tú nos exiliaras a las lejanías, donde hay…", la voz de Zira comenzó a entrecortarse levemente. La leona caminaba con el cuerpo y cabeza agachados, expresando miseria, "poca comida, y nada de agua".

"¡Sabes que está penado regresar a mi reino, Zira!", vociferó Simba, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que la leona había comentado.

"¡Pero el niño no sabe nada!", exclamó Zira, alzando la voz. Después una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. "Sin embargo…", Zira arrastró con su nariz a Kovu hasta los pies de Simba, "si quieres vengarte… Allí está".

Zira se preguntaba si Simba sería capaz de sobrepasar las barreras de su bondad, haciendo con Kovu, lo que, en su momento ella había intentado hacer con Kopa… O lo que Scar con su padre. Lo miraba retadoramente, como diciéndole: "Atrévete, anda."

Kovu miraba a Simba aterrado: ¡¿Qué tal si decidía atacarlo, de verdad?! ¿Cómo su madre era capaz de hacerle eso?!

Simba se alejó del cachorro, recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo a su tío; 'No Scar, no soy como tú.', y dijo:

"Llévate a tu hijo. Esto se acabó".

El león tomó a Kiara por la parte superior del cuello, cuidadosamente.

"¡Oh, no, Simba!", susurró Zira, "ni siquiera ha comenzado", después se acercó a Kiara mirándola y riendo de una forma perturbadora, que hizo que a la cachorrita se le helara la sangre.

Después se alejó, cargando con brusquedad a su hijo, tomándolo con su hocico, entre las costillas y el abdomen.

Todos los presentes se alejaron del lugar con paso firme


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49: Somos Uno**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 _¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores peligros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas [...] Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche._

Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.

El camino a casa para Kiara fue de lo más incómodo. Y no sólo por el hecho de que todo ese tiempo, su padre la cargaba por la parte superior del cuello, sino que, además, Ella detectaba la vibra pesada de Simba: Podía sentir lo molesto que estaba con ella.

"Vamos hijo, no seas tan duro con Kiara", le decía Sarabi, "tú mismo eras así de cachorro."

Pero Simba ni siquiera había volteado a verla. Estaba demasiado perturbado. Sólo de imaginar que Kiara hubiera podido tener un destino parecido al de Kopa, o hasta peor… La mente del león estaba hecha una maraña de miedo y angustia.

Al llegar a La Roca Del Rey, Sarabi y Parvati fueron las primeras en alejarse, después Timón y Pumba, y al final Nala, quien volteó a ver a su esposo: "Simba…", le dijo con aire de preocupación. Por un lado quería expresarle a su marido si quería que ella estuviera presente en la conversación que tendrían padre e hija, también era una forma de comunicarle que le preocupaba que fuera demasiado duro con Kiara.

El león hizo un pequeño gesto, como diciendo; "No te preocupes querida, yo me encargo."

De alguna manera, Nala se sintió más confiada y sonrió. Ella comprendió que Simba no iba a regañarla de una forma muy severa. Y con esta sensación de tranquilidad, la leona se retiró.

De camino a La Roca, Nala iba reflexionando que ni siquiera ella, que era la misma madre, había estado actuando tan sobreprotectora con Kiara a pesar de lo ocurrido a Kopa, y le pidió a Aiheu que Simba no estuviera convirtiéndose en un padre sobreprotector, o Kiara y Kopa terminarían por alucinarlo.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de La Roca Del Rey, Simba había soltado a Kiara, colocándola sobre una pequeña roca. Ella le dedicó una amplia y falsa sonrisa, en un intento de conciliación, sin embargo, Simba la miró severamente, y con esto la cachorrita, automáticamente borró su sonrisa, y agachó su cabeza y orejas.

"Kiara, ¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¡Pudiste haber muerto hoy!"

"Pero yo… no quería desobedecerte."

"Te amo, por eso te digo esto," continuaba Simba, "¡No quiero perderte!"

"Lo sé" Respondió la leoncita, muy apenada y tomando asiento.

Después, tiernamente, Simba froto su rostro con el de su hija, y le dijo: "Si te pasara algo malo, no sé qué haría."

Simba cerró los ojos, y guardó silencio por un momento reflexionando para sus adentros. Después le señaló a Kiara:

"Algún día tendré que partir, y necesitaré que tú tomes mi lugar. Eres parte del gran…"

Kiara lo miró con fastidio, y repitió junto con su padre, al unísono:

"Ciclo de la vida"

A diferencia de Kopa, a Kiara no le gustaba filosofar, ni hablar mucho de esos temas. Los encontraba aburridos y poco relevantes.

"Y como futura reina", Comenzó a decirle Simba, quien, colocó una zarpa sobre la cabeza para intentar acariciarla, "tú tienes que cuidarte…"

Pero Kiara lo interrumpió bruscamente. "¿Y, si no quiero ser reina?", le expresó con rebeldía, para después darle la espalda a su padre, esquivando la caricia, lo que provocó que el león tuviera que retirar su pata, "No es divertido" En la cachorrita se dibujó una expresión de disgusto.

Simba se sintió mal. Él sabía que Kopa era muy diferente a Kiara, pero no se había dado cuenta de qué tanto. Mientras que uno amaba escuchar las lecciones de cómo ser rey, la otra sólo quería seguir jugando, mientras uno disfrutaba escuchar las historias de los grandes reyes del pasado y filosofar, la otra lo encontraba absurdo y fastidioso, mientras uno soñaba con el día en que por fin pudiera ser rey de las otras tierras, la otra se enfurecía cada vez que le mencionaban que debía ser reina de éstas. Pero debía convencerla… a como diera lugar, debía tratar…

"Es como decir que no quieres ser leona. Lo traes en las venas, igual que yo…"

Las palabras de Simba comenzaban a conmover poco a poco el corazón de la cachorrita. Ella seguía fingiendo una actitud orgullosa, pero su cola la delataba; se sentía feliz.

"Somos parte el uno del otro", le dijo el león con ternura y para sorpresa de Kiara, él la empujó de la roca suavemente, haciendo que la niña se patinara como si estuviera en una resbaladilla. Ella rió ligeramente.

Al caer, su cola quedó encima de su cabeza. Esto le causó mucha gracia a Simba, quien sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Quién es la cola en la cabeza ahora?"

Kiara le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Simba se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus hijos se parecían físicamente: "Si Kiara hubiera tenido mechón, y el color fuera distinto, fácilmente, pudo haber sido Kopa número dos." Este pensamiento lo hizo reír para sus adentros.

"Kiara, te voy a pedir que una vez que Kopa sea dado de alta del baobad de Rafiki, no lo estés molestando, por favor. Él debe recuperar su salud rodeado de paz".

La pequeña sonrió con cierta malicia.

"Si, papá" Dijo en voz alta. "Como no… ¡je, je!", pensó para sus adentros.

El sol, poco a poco, se ocultaba en el horizonte.

"¡Mira qué belleza de paisaje, hija!, ¿puedes creer que el cielo está repleto de tantas maravillas como éste atardecer?, ¡Mira los colores tan brillantes!… ¿No es precioso?"

"¡Guau!", expresó Kiara perdiéndose en la inmensidad que ante sus ojos se levantaba.

"Y allá arriba, se encuentran los grandes reyes, es decir, nuestros antepasados, y por supuesto, los semi-dioses, pero sobre todo el grande y poderoso Aiheu; nuestro señor dios".

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Simba, "y entre todos ellos, se encuentra mi padre. A él recurro cuando me siento perdido; tú también puedes hacerlo. Cuando sientas desesperación, no dudes en recurrir a Los Grandes Reyes Del Pasado".

Kiara se sintió reconfortada al escuchar estas palabras. Simba prosiguió:

"Y no olvides que tu madre y yo, ya sea en este mundo de Ma'at, o en el más allá, estaremos siempre contigo, cuidándote y apoyándote. Nunca te dejaremos sola. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti".

Kiara lo miraba, poniendo mucha atención a sus palabras.

"Tu madre, tu hermano, y yo somos uno contigo, y a su vez somos uno con los demás seres que habitan este mundo y más aún: Todos somos uno con Aiheu"

Kiara miraba a su padre, con una expresión de confusión.

Simba levantó su zarpa, nuevamente, acariciándola con dulzura. Ella le devolvía el gesto con un suave ronroneo.

Kiara miraba al horizonte, observando con atención, como el sol se ocultaba cada vez más. Las estrellas empezaban a dejarse ver.

"Papá", decía la leoncita.

"Dime, hija"

"¿Estamos todos predeterminados, o nosotros escogemos nuestro destino?... Es decir, ¿yo podría confiar en mí misma, o soy parte de un plan?, a veces me desespera pensar en ello".

"Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la Vida", respondió Simba, "lo único que te puedo decir es que, si nosotros ya estamos predeterminados, hay que actuar como si no lo estuviéramos, y si no lo estamos, con mayor razón debemos cuidar mucho cada paso que damos en la vida, porque es claro que a toda causa hay un efecto, y este puede ser claro u oscuro; dependiendo de cómo nos manejemos en esta vida. Así por ejemplo, tu tío Abuelo, Scar, escogió una vida llena de odio, que terminó por destruirlo."

Simba bajó un poco la cabeza, y comenzó a lagrimear.

"¿Aún extrañas a mi abuelito, verdad?", preguntó Kiara con suavidad, al ver a su papá en ese estado.

Simba se enjuagó las lágrimas con su zarpa; "Sí, hija mía. Aún lo extraño. Pero yo sé que él siempre me acompaña, y yo haré lo mismo con tu hermano y contigo, cuando tenga que partir."

"Pero no quiero que eso pase, papito", decía Kiara, con un dejo de angustia.

"Eso nunca pasará, mientras tú guardes en tu corazón todo lo que yo pueda enseñarte mientras viva. Tú y yo somos uno, como el día con el sol, y siempre lo seremos."

Simba se agachó y de nuevo froto su rostro con el de la pequeña; lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos leones.

"Hay muchas cosas que tal vez no comprendas ahora. Muchas reglas que tu madre y yo te pondremos, y que deberás seguir, y te las ponemos precisamente porque te amamos. Si no fuera así, simplemente dejaríamos que hicieras lo que tú quisieras. Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos solo por tu bien."

"Entiendo, papá", dijo Kiara bajando ligeramente la cabeza y haciendo para atrás las orejas.

Padre e hija caminaban directo hacia La Roca Del Rey y cuando la tuvieron enfrente, Kiara la miró con extrañeza, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, porque, por primera vez comprendió que aquella Roca sería su destino el cual le parecía imponente, difícil, enorme, y se preguntaba, ¿Cómo encararía su destino como reina? ¿Cómo lo aceptaría? ¿Cómo lo lograría?, ¡Oh, dioses, cómo le llenaba de desesperación y angustia pensar en ello!

Simba se percató de esto. Volteo a ver hacia La Roca. Pudo reflexionar en lo diferente que era Kiara de él cuando era cachorro. Kiara no aspiraba a ser reina, no lo deseaba, y fue cuando una chispa de compresión hacia ella lo iluminó. Pudo sintonizarse con los sentimientos de ansiedad de la cachorrita.

"No tengas miedo", le dijo Simba a su hija: "Así serás tú, mientras vivas aquí. Lo entenderás algún día".

Con estas palabras, Simba se encaminó a la cueva real, dejando a Kiara sola, mirando los últimos segundos del ocaso. Un pequeño pajarito se puso a revolotear alrededor de ella, juguetonamente. Ella lo observaba feliz, pensó que tal vez podía hacer un nuevo amigo. Ella deseó ser libre… libre como aquella avecilla que podía volar a donde quisiera. Se fascinó viendo al animalito el cual segundos después emprendió el vuelo, hacia quién sabe dónde. Ella lo miró un poco nostálgica: ¿Por qué no podía volar como ese pajarito? ¿Por qué no podía ser libre como él?

Kiara enfocó su vista en el horizonte, y se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos: "¿Somos uno? ¿A qué se refiere mi padre con eso?", pensaba. Le desesperaba no comprender.


	51. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50: Cambio de planes**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Nuka estaba furioso; Recordando las humillaciones por las que Kovu le había hecho pasar horas antes. Se sentía humillado, indignado, y más debido a la diferencia de edades, que supuestamente, debían hacer de él un león capaz de manejar la situación con cierta madurez. Le frustraba que su madre siempre le repitiera que 'debía ser paciente con Kovu por ser menor que él´, y todo esto debía soportarlo, sólo para escuchar a su madre decir; 'Hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti.'

Además le llenaba de rabia pensar que Kovu escuchaba estas palabras casi a diario, y todo por tan poco, como por ejemplo, cuando por fin había logrado atrapar una lagartija, o la vez que consiguió ganarle a Vitani en una carrerita; ¡Sólo de pensarlo sentía cómo le hervía la sangre!

"Le probaré a mi madre que yo soy mucho mejor que esa Termita Cara de Pulga", pensaba entre sí. "Ella sabrá quién es el más fuerte, valiente y leal".

Inmerso estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando vio pasar unos pequeños ratoncitos.

"Perfecto", pensó, "mi madre no ha comido bien en días y tal vez no consiga nada hoy. Le llevaré estos ratones como desayuno. Ella estará orgullosa de mí".

Una vez que los atrapó, los enterró debajo de un árbol seco para que nadie más los encontrara, después siguió su camino. En ese momento, vio a Rakchasa escarbando en la tierra.

"Oye, Rak, ¿Has visto al cara de pulga?"

El cachorro lo miró un poco molesto, ante la manera en como Nuka se expresaba de su amigo.

"¿Te refieres a Kovu?... No, no lo he visto."

Nuka le miró con cierta sospecha.

"Mmmm, no estarás ocultándolo, ¿verdad?"

Rakchasa lo miró retadoramente.

"No, te repito que no lo he visto. Pero no tendría ningún inconveniente en ocultarlo de ti, si fuera necesario".

Nuka lo miró lleno de furia.

"Escucha, Rak, si descubro que estás ocultando a la termita, yo mismo me encargaré de enterrarte esto en el cuello", decía el flacucho león, mientras le mostraba una de sus filosas y negras uñas.

"Jó, jó, jó", se burló Rakchasa, "antes de que lo intentes mi madrastra te mata. Aunque ella es más grande de edad que tú, también es más fuerte."

Nuka fulminó con la mirada al cachorro, ante tal insolente respuesta. Y sin saber que decir, se alejó con paso firme.

Recorría el termitero blasfemando su suerte y contra su hermano.

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu…" Murmuraba él con gran resentimiento. "Scar ni siquiera era su padre. Lo adoptaron".

Después encontró a Vitani mordiendo una vieja rama de árbol. El hambre era tan dura que muchos leones habían comenzado a optar por alimentarse de raíces y corteza.

"Hola, Vitani, ¿Dónde está la pulga Kovu?", expresaba el león con gran hostilidad y sarcasmo en la voz. 'El elegido' Se burló.

Con una de sus uñas, el león rompió la ramita que Vitani había intentado arrancar con tanta insistencia, ayudándola. Como consecuencia, rama y cachorrita salieron volando. Vitani rodó sobre su espalda, soltando la rama, y liberando una nube de polvo. Después, rápidamente se levantó, y vociferó con cierto enojo:

"Nuka, ¿Dónde está Kovu?, ¿Volviste a dejarlo solo como siempre?"

"¡Oye!", exclamó Nuka con fastidio, "aquí cada león debe cuidarse a sí mismo, y él debe aprender a cuidarse por sí solo".

"¡Mamá se enfurecerá!" Exclamó Vitani, "te dijo que lo cuidaras".

Un ataque de comezón comenzó a invadir al león quien se rascaba por todas partes.

"¡Y, qué importa!, Yo debí haber sido el elegido. Soy el mayor, el más fuerte, el más inteligente… ¡Ay, estas pulgas!"

De la desesperación Nuka comenzó a morderse el cuerpo, debido al intenso picor. Después a frotarse el cuerpo contar la pared, contra el suelo… ¡Contra lo que podía!

Y mientras hacía desagradables carretillas, decía arrastrando las palabras:

"Yo… podría… ser el líder… si ella… me diera una oportunidad".

Vitani sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, diciéndole:

"Sí claro, y… ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?"

"Claro. Se lo diré hoy", le contestó Nuka fingiendo convicción.

Vitani soltó una risita llena de socarronería, incredulidad y arrogancia, al percatarse de que alguien más estaba con ellos.

"¡Díselo _ya_!", expresó con firmeza, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa burlesca y cerrando los ojos.

Zira iba pasando con Kovu en sus fauces. La vieja leona se veía particularmente molesta.

"¿Qué?", dijo Nuka, dejando a un lado su actitud adulta, para cambiarla por completo a la de un cachorro indefenso en busca de aceptación, "¡Ah! ¡Hola, mamá!", su risa era nerviosa, como esperando a que ella le dijera algo amable. Le hacía muchas fiestas cual perro faldero al ver a su amo llegar a casa. Podríamos decir que era una actitud un tanto arrastrada, "te atrapé unos ratones para la cena. Los dejé al lado de…1"

Nuka agachó las orejas, decepcionado, al ver que nada de lo que decía era importante para su madre. Sin embargo después volvió a acercarse corriendo con una amplia sonrisa hacia ella, para probar suerte una vez más.

Zira soltó con brusquedad al cachorro, justo en frente de Vitani. Al verlo, Vitani sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Oye, Kovu!", exclamó roncamente y con un aire rebelde, "¿Quieres pelear?"

Kovu le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos cachorros comenzaron a gruñirse entre ellos, mientras se colocaban en posición de combate, dispuestos a iniciar un juego de luchitas.

Justo cuando Nuka creía que Zira lo felicitaría por haber pensado en ella y haber cazado los ratones, se llevó un gran desengaño cuando ella lo reprendió con severidad:

"¡Se supone que _tú_ deberías _CUIDARL_ O!"

Quizá Kovu disfrutaba hacer bromas pesadas a Nuka, solía sentir mucha lástima y gran remordimiento por él cuando veía que su madre lo regañaba injustamente. Si horas atrás, él no hubiera estado burlándose de él, y no hubiera corrido al río, su hermano no estaría pasando por eso.

"No fue su culpa, yo me salí solo", dijo entrando en la disputa, con voz temblorosa, en un intento de defender al flacucho león.

Zira se acercó a él. Sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos. Estaba furiosa.

"¿Qué hacías?", preguntaba violentamente.

"Nada", Respondió el cachorro, lleno de terror. Estaba casi pálido, al ver a su madre en ese estado furioso. Él había quedado de espaldas, arrastrándose hacia atrás con dificultad, mientras su madre se acercaba a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, intimidándolo con su mirada.

"¿¡Quién nos convirtió en forasteros!?", volvió a preguntar la enfurecida leona.

"Simba", contestaba el atemorizado cachorro.

"¿Quién asesinó a Scar?"

"Simba"

"Y, ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho siempre sobre ellos?"

El cachorrito no pudo seguir arrastrándose y se rindió, tirándose al suelo con las patas encogidas del horror.

"Lo siento madre" Dijo con un dejo de inocencia. "Ella no se veía tan mala… Y creí que podíamos ser…"

"¡¿AMIGOS?!", gritó Zira al borde de un ataque de histeria, "¡Creíste que si te acercabas a su hija, Simba te recibiría con los brazos abiertos!", la leona soltó un gruñido, "¡AMIGOS!, ¡JÁ!, que gran idea", se burló, pero segundos más tarde se le prendió el foco y reflexionó: "Que- gran-IDEA!"

Kovu la miraba sin comprender. Inesperadamente, Zira lo jaló por la cola, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Eres brillante, hijo!", después, ella lo incorporó lentamente con su zarpa, y lo abrazó, rascando con cierta tosquedad la espalda del cachorro con sus enormes y oscuras garras. Kovu sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpecito, al sentir aquel áspero gesto de 'cariño', "Estoy muy orgullosa. Tienes la misma mente conspiradora que le dio a Scar tanto poder."

"¡Esa pulga!... ¡¿Igual que el gran Scar?!", se burlaba para sus adentros Nuka, quien automáticamente soltó de su boca una expresión de asco.

De manera espontánea, Zira le soltó un poderoso rugido. El flacucho león no pudo, más que reír con cierto nerviosismo.

Ella cargó de nuevo al cachorro, con aquella rudeza característica, y lentamente lo introdujo a la enorme cueva, donde toda la manada se refugiaba.

La leona había creado una cuna especial a base de un tronco de árbol, para Kovu. Se acercó a ella y con brusquedad soltó al cachorro, quien cayó bocarriba soltando un ligero quejido debido al impacto.

Zira abrió los ojos como platos. Se sintió de pronto llena de júbilo, y comenzó a vociferar de manera que toda la manada escuchara. Sus palabras tomaban fuerza conforme iba diciéndolas:

"¡Está cerca el camino, a nuestro glorioso, regreso honroso al poder!"

Kovu miró preocupado, a su madre.

"Pero yo no quiero…"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la leona lo interrumpió.

"¡Calla!", gritó Zira, pero después el tono de su voz comenzó a descender, convirtiéndose en un susurro moderadamente dulce, "Shhhh, calla, mi querido hijo… Debes estar exhausto".

Pronto la leona, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna que ella había inventado exclusivamente para él:

"Duerme lindo Kovu, sueña y duerme ya, cuando seas un gran león, tú el rey serás"

Esta canción adquiría cada vez más fuerza en el inconsciente del cachorro, quien día a día se convencía, con más firmeza, de que así sería, y que debía luchar cada vez más duro para ello.

La leona se la cantaba todos los días con una inusual dulzura. Como si se transformara de pronto en una tierna y adorable madre.

Cuando el cachorro se quedó dormido por completo, Zira habló en un fuerte susurro, de manera que todos los presentes la escucharan: "Vengan conmigo. Habrá junta de consejo"

Justo en ese momento, una enorme y desprevenida rata pasaba por ahí. Zira la capturó hábilmente con su hocico. La tomó con suavidad, para no matarla.

La cueva era muy grande, así que la manada se alejó lo suficiente para no despertar al cachorro. Nuka, Vitani y Rakchasa también se acercaron. Entonces, Zira se subió a lo alto de un peñasco. El resto de la manada la miraba desde abajo expectante. Soltó a la rata, y la presionó entre sus patas ligeramente. El roedor temblaba de miedo. Después la leona comenzó a vociferar:

"Los he reunido a todos aquí, para decirles que se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, y en base a eso, les diré que habrá grandes cambios en los planes."

"¿Cuáles serán estos?" Preguntó Dotty a lo lejos.

"¡Escuchen todos con atención!" Clamaba Zira. "A partir de ahora, todos los aquí presentes debemos comprometernos a cuidar de Kovu con mayor ahínco, pues él será la llave que nos abra las puertas del éxito."

Murmullos llenos de júbilo se escucharon.

Cuando Zira volvió a tomar la palabra, la manada guardó silencio de nueva cuenta.

"Ustedes y yo haremos de él, un poderoso guerrero. Lo entrenaremos más arduamente que nunca, y lo prepararemos para el día en el que él pueda dar a las tierras de Simba _un golpe de estado_."

"¿Y cómo?" Gritó Lazy-Eye.

"Primero, haremos que Kovu se gane la total confianza de Simba a través de su hija. Así él se infiltrará en las tierras del reino, y posteriormente, llegado el momento propicio…"

Zira miró hacia abajo. El roedor que tenía bajo sus patas estaba enroscado de terror. Entonces, ella lo apretujó con sus garras sin piedad, dándole una dolorosa muerte. La sangre brotó del cuerpecito del animal.

"Lo planteaste muy claramente", expresó Dotty sonriendo con malicia.

"Tal vez mi amado Scar ya no esté más entre nosotros", decía Zira, "pero yo sigo aquí, y los guiaré por el sendero que nos conducirá a la gloria. Todos nosotros somos su legado. A través de Kovu, a quien mi marido amó profundamente hasta el punto de ponerle casi su mismo nombre, Scar obtendrá su venganza. Si nosotros nos comprometemos a entrenar al cachorro, estaremos contribuyendo a la noble causa."

"A la memoria de Scar", gritó de repente alguien a lo lejos.

"¡A SU MEMORIA!", gritó toda la manada al unísono.

"Y, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?", gritó una leona llamada Spotty.

"Seguirán entrenando como siempre", vociferó Zira, "Hay que seguirnos preparando. No podemos bajar la guardia. No sabemos que pueda ocurrir en el futuro. No sabemos, por ejemplo, si vamos a tener que luchar contra el ejército de Simba. No sabemos lo que, en un momento dado, pueda pasar… Por eso hay que seguir, sin embargo, la prioridad principal, será Kovu, ¿entendido?"

"De acuerdo" gritó la manada al unísono.

A Nuka, escuchar todo esto le caía como bomba. Se sentía más celoso de Kovu que nunca.

"La cruel venganza…", gritó Nuka a pesar de sus celos.

"¡Al fin vendrá!", gritó Vitani completando la frase de Nuka, recordando a su adorado padre Scar; ella pensaba que la justicia por todo lo que él había sufrido se acercaba.

"Nuestra venganza llegará", decía Zira, "será sangrienta y cruel, pero valdrá la pena. El tiempo ha llegado.

 **¡** _ **ESA ES MI CANCIÓN!"**_

Con potentes rugidos, todos los presentes la ovacionaron. Gritos de júbilo se escucharon por toda la cueva.

Rakchasa se acercó a Vitani, diciendo:

"¡Obtendrás la venganza por la muerte de tu papi! ¿No te da emoción?"

"¡Mucha!", dijo Vits con gran éxtasis. Después ambos cachorros comenzaron a dar de brincos y jugar a las luchitas con gran rudeza.

Mientras la celebración continuaba, un Nuka muy enojado, se había ido a un lugar apartado y oscuro, se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar en silencio. ¿Cuándo llegaría la oportunidad de probarle a su madre lo mucho que él valía?

¿Cuándo?... Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Cita y traducción de Nuka, tomada directamente de la versión en inglés.


	52. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51: De nuevo en familia**

Desfilaron tres días más, dentro de las cuales pasó algo muy importante: por fin Kopa sería dado de alta. Así, Simba fue por hijo, agradeciendo a Aiheu en todo momento.

Y cuando por fin lo vio, el feliz papá no podía dejar de dar lametazos cariñosos en la cabeza a su retoño, quien cerraba sus ojitos y ronroneaba suavemente ante los gestos de cariño de su amado padre.

"Toma, Simba" Le decía Rafiki, colocando en su hocico un manojo de hierbas. "Si los dolores de espalda no dejaran a Kopa en paz, deberás darle de comer esto. Le hacen efecto, tras una hora exactamente. En caso de que se terminen, tendrás que venir conmigo de nuevo, para surtirte de esta hierba."

Simba asentía con la cabeza. " _Por supuegto Iafiki"_ Decía con dificultad a causa de las plantas en su hocico. _Yo me encaggaré de dáselas y le dié a Naaa"_

"Ahora unas recomendaciones", decía el Chamán, "nada de esfuerzo físico, al menos durante un mes, por ejemplo correr"

"¿¡Nada!?", Preguntó el niño, molesto.

"Nada de nada", afirmó Rafiki, "no podrás correr, cargar cosas pesadas, jugar a las luchitas. Hay que dar oportunidad a tu columna para que se regenere".

Kopa echó para atrás sus orejas, un poco decepcionado.

"Ahora bien", continuaba Rafiki su explicación, "los dolores de espalda lamentablemente serán de por vida, pero aun así…"

"¡¿De por vida?!", interrumpió el cachorro de león, nuevamente, muy consternado.

"Tranquilo Muchachito", Lo calmó el babuino, "serán de por vida, pero se pueden controlar. Apenas te den dolores, no dudes en tomar tus medicinas, y en una hora estarás como nuevo; además no serán muy frecuentes; es posible que te den una o dos veces al día, cuando mucho."

"Y, ¿ya no podré correr nunca?", insistió Kopa.

"Claro que sí, pequeño. Los dolores de espalda permanecerán, pero eso no te impedirá realizar tus actividades normalmente si tomas tus remedios. Lo único realmente importante es que, todo este mes, cuides tu espalda como a tu vida misma, para darle oportunidad a tu columna de regenerarse. Eso es todo."

"¡VIVA!", exclamó Kopa, muy feliz, "podré volver a correr y jugar"

Simba soltó las hierbas un momento, y dijo:

"Rafiki; Nala y yo estamos muy agradecidos, ¿Cómo podríamos pagártelo?"

"No te preocupes, Simba", le respondía el babuino, colocando sus manos en los hombros del león, y mirándolo a los ojos con gran sinceridad, "la palabra _Chamán_ Significa El Que Sana, y a eso nos dedicamos nosotros; a aliviar, tanto enfermedades físicas, como del alma. El mejor pago que podemos recibir es una sonrisa sincera, pues nosotros realizamos actos de servicio y amor, en armonía con Aiheu."

Sin decir nada, repentinamente Simba tomó al babuino por la espalda, y le dio un enorme abrazo leonino. En ese instante, sus ojos se humedecieron, y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Minutos más tarde, padre e hijo, salieron del baobad. "Sígueme hijo", le dijo Simba a Kopa. Todo el camino ellos estuvieron muy callados. El cachorro temía que su papá estuviera enojado. Tenía tanto miedo, que no le dirigió palabra alguna. Simba lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de donde se encontraba La Roca Del Rey. Caminaron varios kilómetros, llegando hasta unos pastizales absolutamente desconocidos para Kopa.

"¿Dónde estamos, papá?", preguntó el pequeño. Sin embargo, antes de que Simba pudiera responderle, Kopa pudo ver al fondo a su madre y a su hermana corriendo directamente hacia él.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron las dos leonas al unísono.

Kopa estaba maravillado; "¡Mamá! ¡Kiara!"

El cachorro corrió y les dio un enorme abrazo leonino. Las besaba con desesperación, como si nunca en su vida las hubiera visto antes.

"¡Hijito mío! ¡Estoy tan feliz y tranquila de que ya estés de vuelta!"

"¡Kopita de mi corazón!" Decía Kiara, frotando con dulzura su rostro contra el de él, "¡Volviste!"

Después Simba se acercó a su hijo con cierta expresión de molestia en el rostro.

"Kopa, ¿qué dijo Rafiki sobre correr?"

"Los siento, papá", dijo el pequeño príncipe agachando las orejas.

"Hermano", Comenzó a decir Kiara, "supe que te caíste de un árbol, ¿Cómo sigues?"

Justo cuando el cachorro había abierto la boca para responder la verdad sobre lo que le había ocurrido con Zira, Simba se le adelantó hábilmente.

"Ehmm… Tu hermano sigue mejor", le dijo, "la caída fue muy dura, pero se recuperó casi a la perfección, aunque por ahora Rafiki le prohibió correr o hacer esfuerzos".

Kopa lo miró boquiabierto, sin comprender, sin embargo, terminó por seguirle la corriente.

"Sí, Kiara, así fue, me caí… claro, y de hecho me recetaron unas hierbas para los dolores de espalda".

"Ya veo" Dijo Kiara rascándose el cogote.

"¡Mira hijo!", exclamó Nala muy feliz, y buscando en parte interrumpir la incómoda conversación, "He traído este delicioso antílope para celebrar".

La alegre familia se acercó a saborear aquel manjar. Al finalizar, Kiara le dijo a su hermano, con un dejo de decepción en la voz:

"Yo quería jugar a las luchitas y las carreritas contigo, pero como estás enfermo, no vamos a poder".

"Tal vez no", dijo Simba, "Pero, ¿¡Qué tal si hacemos algo diferente!?, algo que a Kopa le fascina".

Kopa sonrió. "¡¿Algo, que me fascina?!", su colita se movía de un lado a otro.

"Les contaré historias".

"¡Viva!", gritó Kopa feliz, sin embargo a Kiara no le hizo mucha gracia, pero debido a que su hermano era el festejado, se resignó y no hizo manifestación de protesta alguna.

Así, entre Simba y Nala comenzaron a contarles a sus hijos bellas historias que habían pasado de generación en generación en la familia. Kopa estaba maravillado, mientras que Kiara no dejaba de bostezar y sentirse fastidiada, pues a comparación de su hermano, quien era amante de las historias y la filosofía, a ella sólo le interesaba jugar y pasarla bien.

Simba les contó la leyenda del origen de la luna, y Nala sobre por qué Aiheu había creado la noche. En eso estaban cuando de pronto, Simba notó que algo se movía entre los pastizales. Esto hizo que reaccionara de una forma que dejó a toda su familia boquiabierta.

"¡Mis hijos!", gritó histéricamente, ¡Están en peligro!"

Y salió corriendo como un rinoceronte furioso a ver qué ocurría.

Una pequeña liebre se movía entre los pastizales, y huyó asustada al imponente león. Nala se acercó a su marido, preocupada. Y le susurró para que los cachorros no escucharan:

"Simba, yo sé que lo que le pasó a Kopa fue aterrador, pero por favor, no te conviertas en un padre sobreprotector o los niños terminarán por alucinarte, Rafiki ya te lo ha advertido".

"Tienes razón, amor", reflexionó Simba muy avergonzado, "A veces actúo como un loco".

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las largas platicas con Rafiki en el baobad, y de las recomendaciones de su esposa, los temores de Simba iban incrementándose cada vez. La seguridad de sus hijos se convertía en una obsesión, que crecía cual bola de nieve.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los miedos de Simba, ese día toda la familia comenzó a cantar y a reír. Todos estaban disfrutando de un maravilloso día. Por fin reunidos nuevamente.


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52: El santuario de los sapos**

Los entrenamientos para derrocar a Simba y a su descendencia, habían iniciado ya, más sin embargo, fue un día en el que Zira se había sentido demasiado enferma, en que había decidido darle el día libre a todos. Y así fue como inició una divertida pequeña aventura, que le ocurrió a Rakchasa, a la pequeña Vitani, a Kovu, y para su mala suerte, al pobre Nuka:

Fue aquella mañana de asueto, cuando los pequeños Kovu, Vitani y Rakchasa, comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Nuka, cantando canciones bobas y haciendo muchísimo ruido.

"Levántate Nuka, hoy iremos al santuario de los sapos."

"¿El santuario de los sapos?" Preguntó el león aún adormilado, y a la vez dibujando en su rostro una expresión de molestia evidente. "¡Pero qué tontería!" Finalizó cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"Pero Nuka…" Insistía Kovu. "Dicen que ese lugar es genial. Hay sapos de todos colores, formas y tamaños."

"Dicen que el canto de todos juntos genera una sensación de paz, además también hay rumores de que algunas de ellas cumplen deseos." Agregó Vitani. "¡Ese lugar está en onda1!"

Nuka se cubrió la cabeza con ambas patas.

"¿Deseos?, ¿Canciones?... ¡Qué absurdo!... Niños no me molesten. Solo déjenme dormir, ¿Quieren?"

"No, Nuka… En serio tienes que venir." Insistió Vitani, mordiéndole su oreja y jaloneándosela.

A regañadientes, Nuka, lentamente se incorporó. "Está bien… Está bien… Aunque no sé qué ganaré acompañándolos."

"Debes verlo Nuka" Decía Vits dando vueltas alrededor de él. "Dicen que ese lugar es casi mágico."

"Sí" Decía Rakchasa "Mi madrastra cuenta que las ranas le concedieron a su padre el deseo de ser muy fuerte".

"Bueno, está bien… iré" Dijo Nuka al fin. Arrugando la nariz.

"¡Sí!". Gritaron los tres cachorros al unísono.

El camino era largo, y parecía no tener fin. Nuka hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible por aceptar con estoicismo aquel viaje, que para él se hacía el doble de eterno, debido a los cachorros, quienes no dejaban de reír, y hacer ruido sin parar.

Rakchasa era el más latoso. Daba vueltas por todos lados, perdiéndose de repente entre la hierba. Esto comenzaba a colmar la paciencia de Nuka, quien en cierto modo, se sentía responsable por la seguridad de los cachorros. Le ponía de nervios que Rak se perdiera tanto.

"Rak, deja de hacer eso por favor" Decía Nuka aguantándose las ganas de gritarle más feo. "Camina cerca de nosotros."

"No", respondió el cachorro, cayendo en la grosería. Para después reírse burlonamente. "Ven, Vitani, vamos a jugar a marear a tu hermanote."

Vitani sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Vamos!" Gritó feliz

Ambos cachorros daban vueltas alrededor de Nuka, haciéndole difícil el paso. "¡Niños ya párenle por favor!", decía agobiado. Y para la mala suerte de Nuka, Kovu se unió al juego.

"¡Yo le entro!, ¡Yo le entro!" Gritaba entusiasmado.

Los tres cachorros corrían felices alrededor de Nuka. Al pobre comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

"Niños, en verdad, si siguen así, los voy a dejar solos."

" _¡Chale, Nuka!_ " Exclamó Rak. "La neta2 que eres un amargado y pulgoso." Después se dirigió a Kovu: "Hey, cuatacho3 del alma, ¿¡Qué tal si le cantamos su canción para que se anime!?"

"¡Me chifla la idea4!" Exclamó Kovu.

Nuka se tapó las orejas con sus zarpas. _"¡No!, ¡Todo menos eso!"_

" _Nuka no tiene melena_

 _Y sólo a las hembras les falta,_

 _Por eso creemos que ella_

 _Es en realidad una nena…"_

Vitani no podía parar de reír, paro a la vez sentía medio feo por Nuka, sin embargo era un hecho que Rak y Kovu la sonsacaban muchísimo:

"¡Hey niña bonita!" Expresó Rakchasa. "¡Únete a nuestro canto! ¡Hay que estar en onda!"

Vits sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Seee!" Dijo. "¿Por qué no?" Después comenzó a cantar también. "Nuka no tiene melena, y sólo a las hembras les falta…"

"¡Ahora sí me voy, niños!" Dijo de repente Nuka, levantando la voz. "La verdad no me importa ni su santuario, ni sus sapos, ni sus renacuajos, ni nada de nada… Solo quiero regresar a casa a dormir."

El león miró hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta de que estaban, sabrá Aiheu, cuantos Kilómetros retirados del termitero. No podía dejarlos solos, así que con frustración desistió de sus planes.

Minutos más tarde, cuando los niños se cansaron de correr, llego un aturdidor momento. Comenzaron a entonar horribles canciones del grupito de buitres "The Buzzard Boys", quienes a pesar de su corta edad, después del suceso con Kopa-Tanabi, habían adquirido cierta fama como estrellas de canto infantiles.

"¿Han escuchado esa que dice: "Eres mi corazón, eres mi corazón, ¡Babe, Babe5!, eres mi corazón, eres mi sol, ¡Babe, Babeee!", Preguntó Rakchasa a Kovu y a Vitani.

"¡Sí!", exclamó Vitani dando un brinco de emoción. "¡Esa canción nos late6 muchísimo, a mi hermano y a mí!"

Después, los tres cachorros comenzaron a cantar al unísono de manera desentonada, desafinada y desorganizada:

" _¡Babe, Babe!,_

 _Eres mi corazón_

 _Eres mi razón_

 _¡Babe, Babe, babeee!"_

"¡Por los dioses inmortales!" Exclamó Nuka. "¡Podrían callarse!"

El león jadeaba, y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. "Escúchenme, los tres." Comenzó a decir con firmeza. "Si quieren que los acompañe al santuario ese, deberán dejar de cantar, o nos regresamos todos. ¡Entendido!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

El trío de cachorros abrieron sus ojos como platos. "De acuerdo" Dijeron. Sin embargo el grupo de niños movían sus colas de un lado a otro. Se miraron el uno al otro guiñándose los ojos.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos de paz, cuando repentinamente, Rakchasa rompió el silencio:

"¡Hey, chicos!, ¿Qué le dijo un Ratón a una Rata?... ¡Nos vemos al ratito!, ¡Já, Já!"

Todos rieron con ganas, excepto Nuka.

"¡Ay, no!" Pensó él. "Ahora se van a dedicar a contar chistes malos."

"¡Yo me sé uno!, ¡yo me sé uno!" Exclamó Vitani muy entusiasmada. "Este me lo contó mi papá: ¿Cuál es el colmo de una _hiena_?... Sentirse _vacía."_

Los cachorros reían sin parar, y así se mantuvieron por un buen rato. Nuka estaba absolutamente sacado de sus casillas, cuando de repente, Rakchasa gritó: "¡Ahí es!".

Los tres cachorros se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo de tal forma que el flacucho león se sintió inseguro.

"Síguenos, Nuka" Dijo de repente Rakchasa. El joven adulto no tuvo más opción.

Se adentraron todos en una tenebrosa cueva. Conforme iban adentrándose se iba viendo cada vez más oscura.

"Ch-chicos" Comenzó a Titubear Nuka. "Están S-seguros que es aq-quí."

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kovu. "Por supuesto hermano. Tú solo síguenos."

Un silencio rodeaba el lugar. Hasta que un extraño ser, pasó aleteando rápidamente, ante Nuka, emitiendo un sonido seco.

"¡Ay, Dioses!" Exclamó este último, muy asustado. "Chicos… esto ya no es divertido."

De repente, como si estuvieran poseídos, los cachorros comenzaron a rugir con gran ímpetu (claro está, con las limitaciones de un cachorro).

"Ahí te quedas, Nuka" Gritaron los tres al unísono, para después salir corriendo de la cueva, riendo con ganas.

"Pero que demoni… ¡Aaah!"

Al instante, miles de murciélagos comenzaron a revoletear y a volar directamente hacia Nuka.

" _¡AUXILIO!_ ", gritó él. Y como pudo, siguió la poca luz que había para llegar a la salida. Los animalitos se desplazaban en el aire con gran rapidez generando un potente chirrido que atemorizó aún más al pobre león, y cuando Nuka creyó que lo atacarían o algo, los murciélagos emprendieron vuelo en dirección hacia el cielo. El ruido producido por ellos era muy potente y agudo, sumándole a este, el sonido sordo del aleteo.

"Mira a tu carnal, Kovu", Se burlaba Rakchasa, "Gritaba como nena"

" _Seee7, ¡Jajá!",_ Se burlaba Kovu, "esto es porque aún no tiene melena."

Vitani reía con un poco más de decencia, tapándose la boca con una zarpa.

"Con que ahí están, chamacos de mal agüero", Vociferaba Nuka. Sus ojos parecían liberar chispas de furia. "Me engañaron, pero ya verán… Un día me las pagarán."

"¿Qué te hicieron los Sapitos, Nuka?" Le decía Rak en un tono burlesco, "¿casi te comen?"

"¡Santuario de sapos!", exclamó Nuka, escupiendo en el suelo con furia. "Ahí no había sapos, sólo un puñado de apestosos murciélagos, ¿Por qué me engañaron?"

"Porque es divertido" Contestó Kovu, cayendo en la insolencia, sonriendo con socarronería.

Después Vitani se acercó a Nuka.

"¡Hey, hermanito, _Aliviánate8_!, Son simples bromas."

"Simples Bromas… ¡SIMPLES BROMAS!" Vociferaba Nuka. "Bromas que casi me sacan el corazón. Bromas que echaron a perder mi día de descanso." Haga clic para volver al índice

"¡Déjalo, Vits!" Exclamó Rakchasa. "Tu hermano no está en onda. No sabe divertirse. En cambio, tú eres la neta… eres genial en todo sentido"

Vitani se sonrojó un poco ante aquellas palabras. Al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Vitani, sus dos hermanos experimentaron un poco de celos.

"¡Bueno, ya me cansé!" Exclamó Nuka. "Vámonos ya, de este inmundo lugar… Vitani, tu aún caminarás a un lado de mí, para que no hables con Kovu, y mucho menos con Rakchasa. Te corrompen mucho. Y a ti Kovu, te quiero delante de mí."

A regañadientes todos aceptaron sus puestos. Entonces la fila quedó así: A la cabeza iba Kovu, después iban Nuka y Vitani caminando juntos, y hasta atrás iba Rakchasa. Esto le daba un poco de pendiente a Nuka, pero estaba tan enfadado, que decidió no dar mucha importancia al asunto.

Ambos se encaminaron a casa, y sin embargo, los tres cachorros seguían riendo para sus adentros, solo de recordar aquella divertidísima broma. Y por supuesto, Nuka estaba tan enojado como un rinoceronte con nervios.

1 La expresión "estar en onda" tiene muchas connotación como son, "estar a la moda", "estar en sintonía", o hacer referencia a que algo es grandioso, genial… _cool._

2 La expresión "la neta", tiene varios usos. Uno es sinónimo de "la verdad" como en "dime la neta" o "me gusta que me digan la neta" y el otro, es más bien valorativo, como en "Ese chico es la neta", "Ese cantante es la neta".

3 Modismo para decir "amigo", "camarada".

4 "Me chifla", modismo, no tan mexicano, sino más bien usado en otros países de Latinoamérica para decir que una idea te parece bien, o que algo agrada mucho: "me chifla esa idea", "esa canción me chifla".

5 "Babe", palabra inglesa, se lee: "beibe".

6 Al igual que la expresión "Me chifla" usada en Latinoamérica, "me late", es una expresión para expresar gusto o que estás de acuerdo con algo: "Me late tu idea", "me late esa canción".

7 "Seee", un modismo divertido para decir "sí".

8 "Aliviánate": Modismo popular mexicano para decir: relájate, cálmate, tómalo tranquilamente, no te estreses, tranquilízate, etc.


	54. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53: Manipulación: Entrenando al Cachorro**

Zira, envolvía sin descanso a Kovu en un mundo cada vez más severo: Le llenaba la cabeza de historias terribles sobre Simba y su manada, sembrando en él la semilla del odio; _'Simba era el culpable de la muerte de su amado padre, Simba era el culpable de la desgracia de su forastera manada. Sobre Kovu recaía la responsabilidad de recuperar su honor.'_

Pero esto también le traía ciertos beneficios al cachorro, pues se había convertido en el consentido, toda la manada estaba siempre muy al pendiente de él y sus necesidades. Lo trataban como a una especie de mesías. Y no era por demás, pues él era _El Elegido de Scar._

Y ni qué decir de Zira, quien se había dedicado a trabajar horas extra en la cacería. Había optado por traer la cena para la manada, y aparte la cena exclusiva para Kovu. Y no conforme con eso, le hablaba con un especial cariño, llamándole _Kovi_ todo el tiempo. Si se portaba mal no lo regañaba, y por el contrario lo colmaba de besos y abrazos.

El único que parecía no estar de acuerdo, era Nuka, quien se amargaba más día a día, al ver todas las atenciones que recibía su hermano, y a esto se le juntaba su desesperación al no estar al lado de su amada Halima. Con todo esto, Nuka sentía su hígado a reventar; "¿Cómo podía estarle pasando todo eso?" Se preguntaba todo el tiempo. "¿Cómo podía ser que un cachorro adoptado y tonto como él, le arrebataba tanto amor a su madre, mientras que él no podía hacerlo?" La envidia lo carcomía intensamente. Era para él, algo inconcebible.

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros en intensos para él. No se le permitía llorar ni quejarse. A su corta edad debía ser un león hecho y derecho. A fin de cuentas, él ya era considerado león adulto debido a su ceremonia de cubrimiento, llevada a cabo cuando él tenía apenas medio mes de vida por el mismo Scar.

Con el tiempo, Kovu aprendía poco a poco que todo cuanto hacía tenía un propósito, una razón de ser, así que cualquier cosa que no tuviera un objetivo real -cosas como jugar, cantar, etc.,- no valían nada. Incluso para Vitani y Rakchasa las cosas eran muy similares. Ya no jugaban tanto como antes. Se dedicaban a entrenar y a mejorar sus técnicas de ataque cada vez. Raro era cuando se daban oportunidad de divertirse aunque sea un poco.

De esta manera los residuos de su inocencia se iban quedando dormidos poco a poco, cobijándose por el tiempo.

La lección de aquella tarde era "sorprender al enemigo". Frente a él, una mariposa se posaba alegremente sobre una flor. Él se fascinó contemplando su belleza.

"El objetivo de esto es practicar el ataque inesperado", le explicó Zira en voz baja, mientras le bajaba al cachorro la cabeza con su zarpa, para hacer que esta se confundiera con la maleza, "ya sabes qué hacer", finalizó la fea leona.

Así Kovu se agazapó entre los pastizales, esperó un momento, para después dar un hábil salto, con el que capturó a la mariposa sin lastimarla. La sostuvo entre su zarpa un momento, y la saludó:

"¡Hola, mariposita!, disculpe usted por haberla asustado, pero estoy aprendiendo a sorprender y…"

Pero en ese momento, una voz ronca muy enojada, detrás de él, le dijo:

"¡Kovu!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué no lo matas?"

"¿Matarla?", preguntó el cachorro sorprendido, viendo al bichito con cierta compasión.

Entonces, con brusquedad, Zira le arrebató la mariposa.

"Así, mira", decía, mientras apretujaba con fuerza al infortunado lepidóptero1, haciéndolo puré. Acto seguido, la leona dirigió a Kovu con una sombría mirada y le dijo en un siniestro susurro: "Hijo mío, no debes ser tan blando, tienes que aprender a hacerte más insensible, no tengas compasión por nadie. Debes ser como tu padre Scar; elimina la piedad en ti. Los débiles no merecen vivir".

Zira soltó con brusquedad lo que quedaba de la mariposa, para después retirarse del lugar.

Kovu se acercó a contemplar lo que quedaba del animalito, vio que aún se movía un poco, y se sintió muy mal de verlo sufrir así.

Con las orejas gachas, el pobre cachorro se puso a llorar en silencio.

Según Zira, el cachorro aún tenía mucho que aprender.

1 Lepidóptero; Familia de insecto al que pertenecen las mariposas.


	55. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54: De aquella ave debes aprender, hijo**

Kovu, Vitani, y Rakchasa entrenaban practicando su velocidad haciendo carreras entre ellos para ver quien llegaba más pronto hacia el pantano de los cocodrilos. Kovu no era más rápido que ellos dos, por lo que en un momento se quedó muy atrás, tanto así que llegó un momento en que tuvo que ponerse a buscarlos:

"¡Vitani!, ¡Rakchasa!", gritaba con desesperación.

Pasó un buen rato sin que él pudiera hallarlos, hasta que algo desvió su atención…

Enfrente de él, unas imponentes llamaradas envolvían un árbol. Debajo de este, había una gigantesca laguna, la cual destellaba intensamente, debido a los rayos del sol. Esto le extrañó, pues no recordaba que esa laguna estuviera ahí en primer lugar. Por otro lado, aquel árbol envuelto en llamas no le provocaba temor alguno, sino, por el contrario, fascinación. El cachorro se quedó pasmado viendo como ardía aquello. Y justo en aquel momento, fijó su vista en el cielo logrando vislumbrar una fascinante ave que sobrevolaba el lugar. Kovu quedó hechizado. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan majestuoso. Esta extraña ave volaba con una gracia y elegancia singular. Su plumaje era de un rojo incandescente, brillante y colorido. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en él. Las plumas de su cola eran muy largas y terminaban en forma de espiral.

El peculiar animalito, descendió hasta la laguna introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez, lanzándose en potentes clavados. Una sensación de gran curiosidad y sorpresa invadió al cachorro de oscuro mechón, al percatarse de que aquel pájaro se introducía al agua una y otra sin terminar ni un poco mojado. "¿Cómo era posible que no acabara con las plumas relamidas o goteando?" Se preguntaba atónito.

La sonrisa de Kovu se tornó en angustia, cuando vio a la avecilla metiéndose entre las flamas que desprendía el árbol. Revoloteando feliz entrando y saliendo de ellas una y otra vez. El cachorro de león se llevó una zarpa a la boca. "¡Se va a quemar!" Pensaba entre sí, muy inquieto. Pero para su gran sorpresa, aquella ave permanecía intacta.

"¡Increíble!" Exclamaba Kovu en voz alta. "No se moja ni se quema. ¡Es maravillosa!"

Justo en aquel momento, un león de melena oscura, repentinamente se sentó a su lado, y colocándole una zarpa en su hombro, le preguntó:

"¿Te diviertes con el ave, hijo?"

Kovu volteó. Al reconocer a aquel león, sus verdes ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse y sintió en el corazón un gran vuelco, combinado con una alegría indescriptible.

"¿Pa-Papá?" Titubeó en voz baja.

Scar estaba sentado junto a él, y mirándolo con gran ternura, asintió con la cabeza.

"Kovu…" Decía Scar llevándose una zarpa al pecho y con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¡Me llamaste Papá!"

"Sí", le respondió Kovu. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos. No hacían falta las palabras para demostrarse que entre ambos había existido y siempre existiría un amor profundo más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el cachorro se abalanzó sobre Scar y le abrazó una de sus patas. Scar le respondió el gesto acariciándole su cabeza suavemente con una de sus zarpas.

En un momento, Scar le dijo a Kovu con suavidad: "Kovu, mírame y escucha"

Kovu soltó a Scar y lo obedeció. El león de ojos verdes continuó diciendo: "Mi tiempo se agota, Kovu, pero antes de partir, es importante que te diga esto…"

Kovu asintió con la cabeza, y sonriendo se sentó para escucharlo muy atento lo que Scar le tenía que decir:

"De aquella ave que has visto debes aprender".

"¿Aprender?" Preguntó Kovu muy extrañado.

El aspecto de Scar había cambiado radicalmente. De repente se vio rodeado de una potente y azulada luz, y su voz se había vuelto completamente profunda.

"Caminarás en medio del fango, en medio de la mentira, la manipulación, la falsa opinión y el desamor, por tanto, deberás ser como aquella ave, y evitar la contaminación de tu espíritu. Introducirte en el agua sin mojarte, atravesar entre el fuego sin quemarte. Encontrarás regocijo en la medida en que tu corazón se mantenga puro".

Pronto, se halló en un lugar completamente rodeado por una luz blanca. Scar ya no estaba, pero el cachorro aun lo sentía cerca. El ave y el árbol también habían desaparecido.

"¿P-Papá?" Preguntó titubeando y buscándolo con la mirada.

Una susurrante voz le respondió al fin:

"Yo siempre estoy contigo y con tus hermanos. _Aunque no comprendas mi mensaje, en tu alma permanecerá el significado hasta que puedas llevarlo a la luz._ _Ek is lief vir jou en is altyd saam met jou1…_ Ahora regresa hijo mío… regresa…. regresa… regresa… levántate... levántate ¡Hermano, levántate!"

Kovu abrió sus ojos: "¿Dónde estoy?", Se preguntó, y los volvió a cerrar.

"¡Hermano, reacciona!"

Kovu se levantó sobresaltado.

"Rakchasa y yo hemos estado entrenando duro, mientras tú sólo te has quedado aquí descansando."

Kovu se quedó pasmado. Y comenzó a observar una de sus zarpas, como si nunca antes las hubiera visto. "Vits… Ahora te comprendo."

"¿Qué dices, hermano?"

"Lo que me comentabas que te había pasado cuando eras una niña…"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Por la noche Kovu no pudo dormir; "Introducirte en el agua sin mojarte… andar entre el fuego sin quemarte… ¿A qué se refería Scar con eso?... ¿A qué se refería… _su papá?"_

… _Aunque no comprendas mi mensaje, en tu alma permanecerá el significado hasta que puedas llevarlo a la luz…._

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Significado del africano Suajili al español: "Te amo y siempre estoy contigo".


	56. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55: Joka cumple su terrible amenaza**

Había caído la noche, y la cuadrilla de caza, liderada por Nala, había salido de cacería nocturna y el plan había quedado perfectamente diseñado; esta vez, Halima y su madre Parvati, debían cubrir la retaguardia, haciendo que quedaran muy alejadas entre ellas, cada quien en una diferente esquina en la parte posterior. Su deber era sobre todo, perseguir a la presa en caso de que se les escapara a las demás, así que, mientras el resto del grupo se habían echado a correr tras unos antílopes, Halima y Parvati se habían quedado estáticas y aguardando los acontecimientos. Halima estaba al acecho, sin embargo, detrás de ella unos brillantes ojos también lo estaban.

Pronto, la tierna leona sintió que algo había apretado una de sus patas traseras, jaloneándola con gran fuerza. Automáticamente cayó al suelo sin saber que le había ocurrido realmente. El pánico se apoderó de ella, por todos los medios intentó luchar y librarse de aquella cosa sin éxito alguno, y justo cuando iba a gritar, pudo ver cómo algo morado le tapó la boca con gran brusquedad. Mientras más luchaba para zafarse de aquello, la cosa extraña que la sostenía se aferraba más a ella. Vio una última vez a su madre Parvati a lo lejos, quien permanecía atenta a los movimientos de las leonas cazadoras sin percatarse de los terribles sucesos que le ocurrían a su hija, y eso incrementó su angustia. Hubiera querido llamarle y pedir su auxilio, pero no pudo, porque algo semejante a un gigantesco y grueso brazo morado le había tapado la boca.

Casi inmóvil, y sin poder gritar, sintió cómo algo la arrastraba retirándola cada vez, de donde se encontraba el resto de la cuadrilla. Pronto se encontró en un lugar apartado, y fue cuando por fin la vio: Joka, la pitón la miraba fijamente con gran odio. Sus ojos parecían carbones encendidos.

La serpiente comenzó a enredarse distribuyéndose por todo el cuerpo de la leona, más sin embargo no lo hacía con demasiada fuerza. Halima estaba paralizada por el horror.

"Yo sssiempre cumplo misss promesssasss y advertenssscias", decía la serpiente en un suave pero perverso siseo, "y dije que algún día me vengaría de todosss losss que me lassstimaron en aquella ocassssión, y tú ssserásssss la primera en ressscibir mi furia, despuéssss ssseguiré con tu essspossso, y con tus amigosss lossss guepardossss"

La enorme serpiente la miró a los ojos. La leona había quedado frente a frente con el horror encarnado y sintió pánico. Comprendió que ya no había nada más que hacer. "Aiheu cuida de mi amado Nuka. Está tan sólo y triste en este mundo", dijo para sus adentros.

El reptil comenzó a aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Halima. Ella horrorizada, y con el cuello aun sin ser enroscado por la serpiente, lanzó un potente grito.

A una cierta distancia, Parvati y Minka lo percibieron.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Parvati?"

Parvati escuchó atentamente, y después gritó:"¡Aiheu Bendito! ¡ES MI HIJA HALIMA!".


	57. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56: Cuando las Parcas cortan el hilo**

Poco a poco, Halima iba sintiendo cómo perdía el aliento. Intentaba mover su cuerpo, luchando para seguir recibiendo aire, pero era imposible. El abrazo de la serpiente era terriblemente poderoso. Pronto, la lucha de Halima cesó, y fue en ese momento cuando la morada pitón se dio cuenta de que había logrado su siniestro cometido.

Y Justo en aquellos momentos, el grupo de leonas, con Nala y Parvati a la cabeza llegaron al lugar.

"¡HALIMA!", gritó Parvati horrorizada.

"¡¿Qué le has hecho, bestia endemoniada?!", gritó entonces Nala.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y cegada por la rabia en su interior, Parvati se abalanzó sobre la serpiente.

"¡No lo hagas, te matará!", Gritó una de las leonas llamada Mélani.

Una espantosa lucha había comenzado entre la leona y Joka; La serpiente intentaba aferrarse y enroscar el cuerpo de Parvati, mientras esta buscaba arrebatar el cuerpo de su hija del reptil en base a inútiles arañazos y zarpazos. Ella casi no podía ver, su vista estaba obstaculizada por las lágrimas.

"¡Con que esa es Joka!" Exclamó Nala horripilada, "de la que tanto me hablaba Simba".

"¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!", Vociferó Minka. "¡La matará!"

Entonces Nala, como lideresa de las demás, pensó rápido en un plan:

"Hay que embestir a la serpiente; Debemos morderla tan fuerte que termine soltando a Parvati y a Halima. Cuando cuente tres: Una, dos… tres…"

Joka se había encargado de cubrir la cabeza de Parvati, apretujándola con algo de fuerza. Los movimientos eran tan bruscos que con mucha dificultad las leonas, quienes corrieron directamente hacia la pitón, lograron apoderarse de ella con el hocico. Cuando recibió la primera mordida, Joka lanzó un terrible alarido y esto automáticamente hizo que soltara a Parvati. Entre toda la cuadrilla comenzaron a morderla con gran fuerza. Pronto, Nala logró aprisionar la nariz del enorme reptil, privándola de la respiración. Aquella enorme bestia sacudía violentamente su cabeza intentando liberarse de la mordida de Nala, y aunque ésta última de pronto se percibió a sí misma colgando en el aire, no soltó para nada a la serpiente. La reina sentía un profundo miedo, pues sabía que si se descuidaba por al menos unos segundos, la pitón podría zafársele, e intentaría atacarla. Fue una lucha exhaustiva. Nala presionaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el enorme animal, finalmente derrotado y asfixiado, murió.

Parvati había caído inconsciente al suelo, pero aún respiraba. Al menos ella estaba viva.

Cuando por fin terminó la lucha contra aquel reptil monstruoso, todas las leonas se acercaron al inerte cuerpo de Halima. Pronto, los lamentos y el llanto reinaron en el lugar.

"¡Nuestra Halimita!", decía Minka con lágrimas en los ojos, "¿Ahora que le diremos a Parvati, cuando despierte?"

"Y a Simba", decía Melanie entre sollozos. "Recuerda que él es su primo."

Nala estaba casi muda del impacto: Halima, la prima de Simba, muerta, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su esposo cuando se enterara?, Y Parvati… sólo de pensar lo que ocurriría cuando llegara a sus oídos la noticia de su hija.

"Minka…", susurró Nala, mirando hacia abajo, perturbada, "Lleva por favor a Parvati al baobad para que la curen, y avísale a Rafiki de lo ocurrido. Enterraremos y rendiremos honores a Halima en este mismo lugar. También ve a La Roca Del Rey y avísale a Simba y al resto de la manada."

Sin decir nada más Minka asintió con la cabeza, y partió a cumplir la petición de Nala.

Todos habían pensado en las reacciones tristes de Simba y Parvati, o de Sarabi, o de la manada en general, aunque habría un debilucho león que definitivamente sufriría más que todos ellos….


	58. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57: El lamento de Nuka**

Arabela y Sobek, los guepardos que se habían hecho amigos de Nuka y Halima, una tarde habían decidido visitar a la leona, así que fue la manera en cómo se enteraron del triste hecho, y por tanto decidieron en que serían ellos los que le darían la noticia a Nuka, apenas pisara Las Tierras Del Reino.

Así pasó un mes… un mes que Nuka había esperado con grandes ansias, pues él ya sabía que Simba le había dado permiso de visitar a Halima una vez por mes. ¡Vería a su amada de nuevo!

Y así, lleno de júbilo y emoción, partió desde muy temprano desde Las Lejanías hasta el Reino de Simba.

Arabela y Sobek habían solicitado a Zazú que si veían a Nuka transitar por el reino, les avisaran para que pudieran ser ellos quienes informaran de la lamentable tragedia a nuestro desnutrido amigo.

Entonces, como el cálao era muy madrugador, apenas vio que Nuka había puesto una pata en el reino, fue volando a avisarles.

Así, el matrimonio de guepardos, presuroso corrió hasta las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, donde sabían que en muy poco tiempo, Nuka transitaría por ahí.

Apenas Nuka los vio, los saludó muy emocionado. Desprendía una felicidad infinita al saber que muy pronto se reuniría con su amada Halima.

"¡Hola, amigos!", Profirió entusiasta, "¡Qué felicidad verlos de nuevo!"

Pero al notar las expresiones tan serias de los guepardos, Nuka tuvo de inmediato un mal presentimiento, y preguntó:

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?"

Sobek y Arabela se miraron mutuamente preocupados; ¿Quién de los dos le diría la triste noticia?

Sobek dio un paso al frente. "Nuka, mi esposa y yo tenemos algo que decirte. Ven con nosotros. Vayamos a caminar."

"Está bien," expresó Nuka cada vez más angustiado.

"Vamos a caminar, y volvemos" Insistió Arabela.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta sentarse en algún lugar de los pastizales.

"Nuka…" Comenzó Arabela, "No sé por dónde comenzar, pero debemos darte una triste noticia…"

El delgado león comenzó a ponerse el triple de nervioso. Sudaba frío por la frente. Por su parte Sobek, tomó aire con fuerza. "Nuka, debes ser muy valiente. Halima… murió."

La respiración de Nuka comenzó a agitarse… se agitó tanto, que por un momento él sintió como si fuera a desmallarse.

"¡¿Qué han dicho?!"

"Lo que escuchaste", dijo Arabela muy seria. "Halima falleció. Joka, la serpiente asesina, la asfixio hasta la muerte."

"¿Pero, cómo…?", Nuka estaba desesperado, "es imposible…"

"Lo siento mucho Nuka", Dijo Sobek.

Nuka enterró sus uñas en su cabeza. La rabia y la desesperación se apoderaron de él.

Poco a poco sentía como si una helada espada penetrara en ese instante hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas de su cuerpo, paralizándolo. Con sus uñas crispadas trató de arrancarse los pocos cabellos de su escasísima melena, pero sólo consiguió rasguñarse cruelmente el su cabeza. En su rostro de reflejaba una expresión pasmada, atónita.

"¡NOOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! No, no... no..." Clamaba mientras, Arabela y Sobek lo miraban angustiados sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. "¿Por qué mi Halima…? ¿Por qué ella?, si era tan tierna y amorosa… ¿Por qué Aiheu…? ¿POR QUÉ TE LA LLEVASTE…? ¡Teníamos planes juntos! Ella era todo lo que tenía en la vida… ¡Todo!

Nuka se ahogaba de dolor, y gritaba lleno de desesperanza. Sus lamentaciones fueron tan terribles que creyó que se ahogaría con su propio llanto, pero no le importaba.

El matrimonio de Chitas, se acercaron a él, y lo abrazaron con fuerza, buscando impedir que siguiera haciéndose daño.

"Halima… ¡HALIMAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritaba invadido por el horror.

El matrimonio de chitas no lo soltó ni un segundo. Y después de aquella decena, le hicieron compañía por lo que restó del día, hasta que, al caer la noche, el joven león se dispuso a regresar a Las Lejanías, al infierno que ahora se hacía aún más insoportable con la partida de su amada Halima. El llanto de Nuka se elevaba hasta los cielos, escuchado por los grandes Reyes del Pasado.

Mientras tanto, Simba tenía una inquietante charla con sus mejores amigos dentro de la cueva real:

"Es increíble como es que Joka, la serpiente, pudiera hacer tanto daño. La verdad no lo entiendo. Esa serpiente era una perversa." Decía Simba indignado.

"Pensar que todos los que estamos presentes tuvimos contacto con ese monstruo." Comentó Timón pensativo. "Esa cosa, hace años casi asesina a Pumba."

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Timón", aseguró Simba, "casi nos mata a los tres. Lo que no me explico es, ¿por qué viajó desde las tierras donde nosotros tres vivíamos en el pasado, hasta estas tierras?"

Entonces Timón se rascó la barbilla y dijo: "Tal vez se quería vengar de nosotros. De hecho dicen que por esa razón atacó a Halima."

De pronto, Zazú llegó aterrizando en el hombro de Simba e introduciéndose en la conversación:

"¡Vaya que era un animal perverso!", dijo el ave, "supe que ese monstruo había intentado matar sólo por placer al cachorro de nombre Beba, hijo de un matrimonio de guepardos llamados Arabela y Sobek."

"Lo bueno de todo esto es que Joka ya está bien muerta. No volverá a hacer más daño." Aseguró Simba. "Esa serpiente estaba viciada. Le gustaba matar por placer. Ella no mataba sólo para comer. Lo bueno es que, respecto a esa malvada pitón, ya todo ha terminado".

Haga clic para volver al índice


	59. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58: Duelo**

Los días en Las Lejanías, parecían el doble de deprimentes para Nuka; ya no habría ningún sol de madrugada que brillara para él alumbrando su desolada vida, ya no había nadie a quien esperar para volver a ver pasado un mes; la leona que más había amado en el mundo se había ido para siempre.

A veces se preguntaba si Aiheu, traía algo contra él, o si un Makei lo seguía a todas partes: su vida sin Halima sólo podía describirse como un pequeño infierno.

Por si fuera poco, Zira se encargaba de recordarle su suerte: El flacucho león veía como día a día, el cara de pulga, Kovu, iba creciendo y mejorando en su entrenamiento, y ahí estaba su madre elogiándolo y comparándolo con él todo el tiempo. Entonces la envidia surgía, quemándole su corazón con llamaradas de odio profundo.

La manada de Zira, pero sobre todo Vitani, comenzaban a notar que día a día, Nuka se había vuelto más y más amargado. Su manera de dirigirse a los demás se había vuelto aún más hostil que de costumbre, combinado con una exageración a las actitudes infantiloides que solía tener; era el doble de grosero, burlón, hosco, chillón, gritón, rezongón, irónico, burlón y demás defectos.

Vitani, que lo conocía tan bien, sabía que definitivamente algo había cambiado en su querido hermano.

"¡Ya nada importa! ¡La vida no vale nada!", se decía una y otra vez Nuka, en soledad.

Halima había sido la única leona que en verdad lo había amado, la única que le había prestado un poco de cariño cuando nadie más lo había hecho, y sólo ella lo había hecho sentir que era importante para alguien… ¿Qué podía importar ya la vida, sin ella?

Parvati, la madre de Halima, pasaba por una depresión similar, pues se había ido su única hija, más sin embargo todo el apoyo que su hermana Sarabi, y su sobrino Simba le otorgaban se habían convertido en su motor personal para seguir adelante.

Elanna, después de haberse enterado de la noticia, estuvo visitando muy frecuentemente a sus hermanas Sarabi y Parvati, para hacerlas sentir un poco mejor y más acompañadas en su dolor.

Todo esto ayudaba de sobremanera a Parvati a salir adelante. La desolada madre, con el paso de los días comenzaba a retomar sus actividades normales tales como salir de cacería junto con el resto de la cuadrilla o hacer guardia en La Roca Del Rey.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	60. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59: "Huru Roho Yako"**

Kaleb caminaba por un lugar oscuro. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos. Conforme avanzaba, un frío intenso se apoderó de él. A su alrededor, sólo voces que susurraban palabras que lo atormentaban:

" _Tú eres un Chamán irresponsable"._

" _Por tu culpa, Halima está muerta"._

" _El matrimonio de Halima y Nuka se deshizo para siempre a causa de tu irresponsabilidad."_

Aquellas voces lo acosaban de tal manera, que Kaleb intentó escapar con desesperación, experimentando una sensación de pesadez en su espalda. De repente pudo sentir como caía en un profundo hoyo. No podía ver nada; todo a su alrededor era mera oscuridad, sin embargo, repentinamente, las voces callaron. Y al llegar al fondo, una cegadora luz blanca lo rodeó, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado. Y fue cuando los vio: Mufasa y Scar estaban sentados frente a él. Ambos leones emanaban de su cuerpo una poderosa luz.

"No tengas miedo, Kaleb", le decía de repente Mufasa. "La creencia sobre la unión en matrimonio por parte de un Chamán Joven es falsa. Aiheu es todopoderoso y amoroso, por tanto jamás permitiría que un Makei dañara un sagrado matrimonio."

"Toda Causa tiene un Efecto", dijo Scar. "La muerte de Halima sucedió por voluntad de Aiheu, no por culpa de ningún Makei. Así que sé libérate de esa culpa."

Después, Mufasa colocó una pata en la cabeza de Kaleb, mientras este cerraba los ojos:

"Sé libre… _Huru Roho Yako1_ ", escuchó Kaleb que le dijeron ambos leones, mientras que un escalofrío rodeaba su cuerpo.

Kaleb despertó de golpe y sudando frío, pues el sueño había sido muy extraño, pero a su vez muy feliz; se llevó una mano al corazón, y en el idioma sagrado de los babuinos chamanes, sólo pudo dar las gracias con estas palabras: " _Remtro-Sebak"._

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Kaleb le comentó a su maestro lo que había visto en su sueño, y ambos se llenaron de sosiego y júbilo.

La culpa ya no sería más en el corazón del joven aprendiz.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Huru Roho Yako en Swahili significa: Libera tu espíritu ya.


	61. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60: Dejarlos ser**

Simba sentía un vuelco en su corazón al ver a sus hijos crecer. Muchas veces, los dos cachorros comenzaban a dar signos de rebeldía ante tanta sobre protección y el Rey sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Desde lo alto de la roca los contemplaba mientras estos jugaban felices, sintiendo una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. Hasta que, repentinamente sintió una mano amiga que dio una palmadita en su hombro.

"Simba, yo sé que quisieras que ellos no sufrieran nunca. Pero debes entender que ambos están creciendo. Nala y tú los han criado de una forma maravillosa, ¿Sabes?"

Simba se volvió hacia atrás. Rafiki estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo de forma amistosa.

Simba lanzó un fuerte suspiro. "Lo sé, Rafiki. Es sólo que… al verlos así, no puedo evitar…"

"Es muy bueno saber que te preocupas por ellos. Eso es admirable." Susurró Rafiki. "Las estacas que atravesaron tu corazón al morir tu padre, te han hecho muy responsable. Pero esa sensibilidad, también te puede causar problemas."

Simba lo miró con extrañeza; "¿Por qué lo dices, Rafiki?"

"Como has sentido el dolor, quisieras evitarle la molestia a tus hijos de sentirlo, pero, ¿Cómo podría aprender a volar un ave, si no es porque su madre los lanza al vacío para que en él, abran sus alas?"

Simba miró hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder, vio que Rafiki, ya no estaba, como si por arte magia hubiera desaparecido.

Las sabias palabras del chamán rodaron en la mente de Simba por el resto del día. "¿Cómo podría aprender a volar un ave, si no es porque su madre los lanza al vacío para que en él, abran sus alas?".

Tal vez Nala tenía razón, y sus miedos lo estaban llevando a convertirse en un padre sobreprotector con Kopa y Kiara, cuando en el fondo, lo único que él siempre había querido era evitarles a toda costa cualquier tipo de sufrimiento. Él no había podido tener una infancia del todo feliz, y no quería que eso pasara con sus hijos.

Eso era todo…

Haga clic para volver al índice


	62. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61: Caparazón… y desprogramación**

El termitero de las lejanías parecía haberse convertido en una especie de campo militar; Día y noche, todos entrenaban arduamente, y Zira, tomaba cada vez más en serio su papel de sargento; una sargenta cruel y despiadada, que no toleraba ni el más mínimo de los errores.

Por ejemplo, si había que practicar las técnicas para derribar al enemigo, y alguien lo hacía mal podía ser castigado privándosele del alimento hasta por una semana.

Eso, en lugar de hacer que odiaran a Zira, hacía que, curiosamente, la vieran como una gran lideresa.

Toda la manada le tenía un gran respeto. Conforme se acercaba el verano, el calor se hacía más y más intenso, y cada vez las necesidades de los leones de beber agua iban en aumento, y ni qué decir de Kovu, quien, a pesar de ser un cachorro, recibía un entrenamiento por demás agotador, y sumamente intenso.

Y fue gracias a esa necesidad de líquido, que, una mañana, cerca del pantano de los cocodrilos, Kovu tuvo un interesante hallazgo.

Muy cerca del agua, encontró, lo que, él pensó, era una peculiar y extraña roca. Él nunca había visto algo semejante en toda su vida. Comenzó a moverla, sólo para ver qué ocurría.

Después, con su cola comenzó a darle ligeros golpecitos. Al hacerlo, Kovu escuchó un sonido hueco.

Kovu se quedó contemplando aquella extraña roca, por algunos segundos. La superficie de ésta, fue lo que más le llamó la atención, pues había sobre esta, gran cantidad de formas: Triángulos, pentágonos y hexágonos. Los colores también le resultaron llamativos, pues resultaban en una interesante combinación entre verde, ámbar, anaranjado, y café.

Pero no fue, hasta que, el cachorro, vio que de la base de ésta supuesta roca, aparecieron repentinamente, unas patitas verdes. Kovu dio un brinco hacia atrás, un poco asustado. Y se espantó más, cuando, de la parte frontal de la supuesta roca apareció, repentinamente, una extraña cabeza del mismo color.

Kovu se percató de que aquello no era para nada una simple roca cuando de pronto, una voz que sonaba un tanto ronca, y como la de un anciano, provino de ella.

"Oye, tú, muchacho irrespetuoso, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Kovu abrió sus ojos como platos. Esa cosa extraña se había dirigido a él. Se quedó perplejo por algunos segundos, sin embargo, tomó saliva, y un poco nervioso, dijo:

"Yo, señor… Nada".

El animalito de voz ronca, miró con desprecio al cachorro, y le dijo:

"¿Crees que es gracioso molestar a una vieja tortuga?"

"¿Una tortuga?", preguntó Kovu; "¿Y cómo se llaman ustedes?"

"Soy Ramta," explicó el animal, "y el caparazón a mi lado es mi esposa Lowene. Somos tortugas de la especie _Carapacho Areolado Africano_ , por si querías saber algo más, y no deberías molestarnos."

"¡Conque tortugas!", pensó Kopa para sí muy sorprendido y rascándose la barbilla, él nunca había visto nada igual. Entonces pensó en ir corriendo con Vitani y Rakchasa a contarles sobre su hallazgo, pero recordó que ellos no le prestarían atención, sólo les interesaba entrenar; en sus mundos ya no había tiempo para jugar ni divertirse. Y ni quería pensar si le decía a Nuka, al que ya no podía ni acercársele, porque automáticamente le mostraba los dientes. "¿Debería despedirse para siempre de su cachorro interior?" se preguntaba cada mañana.

Así, el cachorro se sintió triste, y sabiendo que nadie le tomaría importancia a su descubrimiento, se dispuso a regresarse por dónde vino. Sin embargo, detrás de él escuchó unas ramas moverse:

"¿Quién anda ahí?", preguntó. Pronto su pregunta obtuvo respuesta: un cachorro de león ambarino y de ojos vivaces, se había acercado a observar a las tortugas, así que Kovu se escondió entre la hierba para espiarlo: ¡Era un habitante de la tierra de Simba! ¿Debía avisarle a mamá? ¿Debía ser él mismo quien lo entregara a sus garras?

Sin embargo, ver que el cachorro comenzó a juguetear con las tortugas, le inspiró a Kovu una sensación de agrado y aceptación hacia el otro cachorro.

Así, que lentamente se acercó a él de manera tan silenciosa, que el cachorro ambarino pareció no percatarse de nada. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, Kovu le susurró muy bajito:

"¡Pssst…! ¡Oye, tú!, ¿Qué haces en estas tierras?

Fue entonces cuando el cachorro amarillento se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio a Kovu, lo reconoció.

"Te recuerdo perfectamente; para los cachorros de mi manada era _Corban_ dirigirte la palabra," dijo en un susurro.

Kovu miró a aquel cachorro, como quien mira a un bicho raro.

"¿Quién eres tú?," inquirió en un susurro, pero de manera enérgica.

"Me llamo Kopa-Tanabi," dijo el ambarino león, "y supongo que tú debes ser Kovu… ¿No es así?"

Kovu se rascó la cabeza. "Ehmm—sí. Así es."

Kopa-Tanabi, miró a Kovu por algunos segundos. Después comenzó a hablar, lenta y pausadamente.

"¿Sabes, algo?, Si mi papá me ve aquí, se puede enojar muchísimo conmigo. Dice, que no debo acercarme aquí, pero un sabio me dijo un día, que todo sitio es nuestro hogar. Los límites no existen en realidad, pero el prejuicio, el miedo, y el desconocimiento hacen que le pongamos límites a todo; es _MÍ_ territorio, es _MÍ_ reino, Es _MÍ_ familia. La verdad es que todos somos hermanos de todos, pues todos _SOMOS UNO_."

Kovu escuchaba con atención las filosóficas palabras de Tanabi en silencio. Reflexionaba cada palabra que Kopa le decía.

"…Y por eso", proseguía Tanabi, "es que te estoy hablando en estos momentos sin ningún problema. No sé si es _Corban_ pero tú eres mi hermano también, y por eso puedo hablarte, y hacer esto…", Kopa-Tanabi colocó con suavidad una zarpa sobre la frente de Kovu.

Este último cerró los ojos: "Eres todo un león-filósofo", le dijo.

Kopa-Tanabi rió ligeramente. "Siempre me dicen eso."

Después de un rato de mirarlo, Kovu lo reconoció igualmente; Kopa-Tanabi, el hijo del rey Simba, y hermano de Kiara, estaba frente a él; el mismo que tiempo atrás, su madre Zira había intentado asesinar.

"Eres tan bueno y sabio", Le dijo Kovu a Kopa-Tanabi, con un dejo de melancolía. "No sabes cómo lamento lo que mi madre intentó hacerte."

"Tranquilo", le dijo Kopa-Tanabi, en un tono de voz, que relajó el corazón del marrón cachorro, "Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, y para demostrarte que yo no tengo nada contra ti… ¡Juguemos!"

Kovu lanzó una risotada. Era como si de alguna manera, estuviera liberando la tensión que resguardaba en su pecho. Era, como un símbolo de liberación.

"¿A qué jugamos?" Preguntó Kovu extasiado.

Entonces ambos miraron a las tortugas: "¿Qué te parece si jugamos al Hockey con estas tortugas?" inquirió Kopa.

"¡Sí!", gritó Kovu. "Sus nombres son Ramta y Lowene... por si quieres saber algo más."

"¡Genial!", vociferó Kopa-Tanabi extasiado, ¡A jugar se ha dicho!"

Al escuchar esto, las tortugas se escondieron en sus caparazones… Y así un cómico juego de Hockey con tortugas comenzó: los cachorros lanzaban con sus zarpas a las tortugas, haciendo que estas rodaran una y otra vez a causa de sus caparazones, quedando muy mareadas.

Los dos cachorros se divertían enormemente, estallando en inocentes y puras risas, eliminando en aquellos momentos sus prejuicios y poniendo de manifiesto cómo éstos están ligados a la programación de la dominante mente.

Pero, como si fuese una maldición, en medio de la diversión, Kovu pudo percibir una presencia más. Entre la hierba, logró vislumbrar dos siluetas: Eran Zira y Nuka.

"¿Dónde estará el cara de pulga?", preguntaba Nuka fastidiado, "llevamos horas buscando."

"No te quejes", le dijo Zira, "Y sigue buscando."

El corazón de Kovu palpitaba con fuerza, se atribuló mucho. El cachorro Miró a Kopa-Tanabi, con angustia, y de manera atrabancada le dijo:

"Es mi madre… debes irte, o intentará matarte de nuevo."

Kopa-Tanabi tuvo la regresión en su mente de aquel traumático momento.

"Es-está bien," le dijo, lanzando un suspiro, "Apenas que comenzábamos a divertirnos. Tal vez después pueda regresar aquí y…"

"¡No!" Vociferó Kovu, violentamente. "No habrá un después… nunca lo habrá… Ahora vete, por favor."

"¿Sabes…?" Le susurró Kopa-Tanabi. "Ojalá y tú y yo, hubiéramos podido ser amigos."

Kopa-Tanabi se despidió y miró hacia atrás sonriendo una vez más a Kovu. Éste último, sin reflexionarlo demasiado, se apresuró a decir:

"Por favor, saluda a Kiara de mi parte… y dale un abrazo".

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kopa-Tanabi. "Lo haré." Le dijo.

"¿Sabes?, tú eres el único en el mundo al que le interesó mi hallazgo de las tortugas. Eso, te hace especial".

Kopa-Tanabi hizo una reverencia a Kovu agachando la cabeza. Y Asintió con elegancia.

"Eres un gran chico", le dijo al cachorro marrón, "Aunque no te vuelva a ver, siempre serás mi amigo".

Después Kopa-Tanabi se volvió, y comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus patas.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Kovu lo miró marcharse. "Así será, amigo", dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, llevándose una zarpa al pecho. Sus ojos se nublaron. De repente, una ola de dudas lo atacó con fuerza; ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a su cachorro interior? ¿De qué servía aguardar en él sentimientos de bondad, si todos esperaban lo contrario de él? ¿De qué servía guardar en su corazón sentimientos como la amistad, cuando estaba siendo entrenado para ser todo menos un ser con corazón?... pero, ¿Y si su madre se equivocaba? ¿Y si todo era un engaño?

Mas sin embargo él tenía miedo de defraudar a su manada, a su madre, pero en especial, de fallarle a la memoria de Scar. Él también tenía deseos de ser lo que todos esperaban que fuera; era lo único que hasta ahora había conocido de verdad, el objetivo que parecía darle algún sentido a su vida, y para alcanzarlo, debía intentar hacer que su corazón se volviera tan duro como una piedra, y tan incorruptible como el caparazón de una tortuga… debía intentar… Sí que debía…

Aunque dentro de él, había una voz que siempre le decía, que ese, no era en definitiva, el camino...


	63. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62: Adolescencia**

Pasaron varias lunas. Muy pronto, Kopa-Tanabi, Afua, Kovu, Rakchasa, Yoshi, Kiara, Misha y Vitani se convirtieron en leones adolescentes, vivarachos y con mucha energía.

Los primeros cuatro se enorgullecían al ver que en sus cabezas les habían comenzado a salir sus primeras greñas de melena, las cuales sustituían a sus antiguos diminutos mechones de pelo. A Afua y a Kopa-Tanabi les crecía en un tono pelirrojo, mientras que a Kovu y a Rakchasa le crecía en un fascinante tono negro Azabache, que les hacía sentir más guapos.

Kovu se sentía encantado, en primer lugar, porque su melena era del mismo tono y brillo que la de su padre adoptivo, Scar, y de alguna manera sentía que con ello, hacía honor a su memoria. Y ni qué decir de que era bien sabido que los leones de oscura y frondosa melena tienen más suerte con las leonas que los de melena rojiza. La envidia no se hizo esperar por parte de Nuka, quien se retorcía de coraje cada vez que veía como las melenas de su hermano y del amigo de su hermano iban rebasando más y más a la de sus escasos cabellos. Y con ello, el sentimiento de acomplejamiento e inferioridad se incrementaban en su corazón. Cada vez que Nuka veía su reflejo en algún charco de agua, lo golpeaba con fuerza y lloraba de rabia, pues no había nada más vergonzoso para un león macho que no haber desarrollado una abundante melena.

Pero no sólo los chicos habían cambiado: La adolescencia había sido muy favorable para Kiara, Yoshi y Vitani quienes habían dejado atrás sus cuerpos de simpáticas y regordetas cachorritas, para convertirse en todas unas preciosas señoritas. Sus rostros se habían afilado, y sus facciones se habían tornado más finas. Sus patas se habían alargado, y su atractivo físico se había incrementado.

De las tres chicas, Vitani tenía un aspecto un tanto diferente al resto, pues su aspecto, era una combinación de belleza, indocilidad, y rudeza. Todo esto se resaltaba por el tono de su pelaje, teñido por matices oscuros, sus uñas negras y siempre al descubierto, y su pequeño mechón de pelo en la cabeza, que le daban a ella ese toque rebelde e irresistible.

Rakchasa, era el que más se había interesado por los cambios de "la pequeña Vits" quien, de "pequeña" ya sólo le quedaba el nombre.

Desde que eran muy pequeños, Rakchasa siempre había sentido una gran afinidad por Vitani, y no podía evitar sonrojarse, cuando ella se acercaba o le daba un lametazo de amistad en la mejilla.

Pero los sentimientos de inocente amor infantil iban modificándose por otro de mayor intensidad en la medida en que Vitani se convertía una leona. Aquellas emociones pueriles de cachorro se transformaban en deseo, en pasión y en un enamoramiento cada vez más profundo.

Y como adolescente, Rakchasa no pudo seguir guardándose aquel secreto, que día a día estallaba en su pecho. Así, que un día, tomando mucho valor, se decidió finalmente a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica ruda. Sin embargo, lo hizo de una forma poco convencional debido a su atrabancada y un tanto vulgar forma de ser.

"¡¿Quieres ser mi _nenorra1_?!" Le dijo.

Sin embargo A Vitani esto le Pareció simpático, pues ella, como sabemos, no era la leona más tierna o delicada, y menos después de toda la influencia que Shenzi y su tosca madre Zira habían marcado en ella.

"¡Por supuesto, pimpollo!", Le dijo en una cómica respuesta.

Y así comenzó un romance un tanto rudo y poco común, pues ambos disfrutaban más de un juego de luchitas o embarrarse en el lodo, que de momentos románticos o tiernos -pero eso no quiere decir que no los hubieran-, simplemente era una especie de amor "apache". Ambos eran tal para cual.

El que no estaba muy contento con esto era Nuka, quien, de por sí no soportaba a Rakchasa, y ahora debía soportar que toda la atención de su hermana se la llevara él. Nuka celaba a su hermana Vitani como nunca antes. Kovu por su parte aunque también experimentaba algo de celos por su hermana, se sentía muy feliz por ella y por su amigo.

Ahora, echemos un vistazo al reino de Simba: Nos centraremos esta vez, en una de esas tantísimas ocasiones en las que correspondía a Misha y a Kopa-Tanabi visitarse, con el fin oculto de que al final terminaran enamorándose. Sin embargo la frustración de los padres de ambos adolescentes se incrementaba, pues Misha y Kopa-Tanabi, seguían sin sentir ni un poco de agrado el uno por el otro. Los cuatro reyes no los obligarían jamás a que contrajeran matrimonio, sin embargo, los planes para fomentar en ellos el sentimiento de agrado se iban cada vez más al pique.

Ahora el turno de hacer la visita era para Misha. Sus padres habían llegado desde muy temprano a Las Tierras Del Reino, para dejarla en La Roca Del Rey. Como siempre, permanecería en ella, por varias semanas.

Misha no dejó de maldecir su suerte durante todo el camino. En verdad que no quería ir, sin embargo, no todo para ella estaba perdido, pues lo que salvaba la situación según ella, era el hecho de que volvería a ver a Kiara y a Yoshi, con quienes se llevaba de maravilla.

Una gran verdad es que la adolescencia es una especia de mezcla entre niñez y adultez, y esto se hacía evidente, ya que, a veces los comportamientos de estos adolescentes eran mucho más semejantes a las de un cachorro; por ejemplo, Kopa-Tanabi y Misha tomaban una berrinchuda actitud cuando sabían que iban a verse.

Nala, no dejaba de suplicarle a Kopa-Tanabi, que fuera respetuoso con Misha, mientras que Tuni, le suplicaba a Misha que fuera amable con Kopa-Tanabi.

Para Kopa-Tanabi, había comenzado de nuevo la pesadilla, que lo atormentó durante toda su etapa de cachorro, y que ahora lo atormentaría en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

"¡Kiara! ¡Yoshi!", saludaba Misha contenta a las chicas, quienes le respondieron acercándose a ella corriendo felices.

"¡Hola, MISHA!" Saludaron ambas jovencitas. Después Kiara susurró para que, ni Kopa-Tanabi ni Afua escucharan; "Listas para iniciar una nueva operación "destruyendo a Afua y a Kopa-Tanabi".

"¡Más que listas!", exclamaron entusiasmadas Yoshi y Misha.

Después, Misha se acercó a Kopa-Tanabi y a Afua. Los saludó de una forma tan dulce y amable, que ambos creyeron que finalmente Misha había madurado y recapacitado. Ambos creyeron que, siendo todos adolescentes las cosas irían mejor, y habría más amabilidad por parte de las chicas, hacia ellos... ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Cuando la noche había caído, y los delicados rayos de luna se asomaban por el orificio de la cueva real, tres vocecitas femeninas susurraban demasiado bajito, para no despertar a los demás, ni ser escuchadas:

"¡¿Vieron eso?!" Decía Misha entre dientes. "Los tontitos se lo creyeron. ¡Piensan que todo va a cambiar y que nosotras nos comportaremos más amables con ellos! ¡No saben lo que les espera!"

Las tres muchachas comenzaron a reír en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Nenorra, una forma vulgar de decir "nena" y en este caso "novia", "pareja".


	64. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63: Broma riesgosa**

Por la tarde del día siguiente, Misha se le acercó a Kopa-Tanabi, y le dijo;

"Para demostrarte que quiero hacer las paces contigo y con Afua, Kiara, Yoshi y yo queremos que nos acompañen a un lugar muy especial."

Un poco inseguros, pero a su vez tratando de hacerse a la idea de que ésta vez las cosas serían diferentes, la siguieron.

"Muy cerca de aquí hay una palma que produce bananos deliciosos." Les decía Misha mientras avanzaban. "éste es el mejor momento de la temporada; los bananos caen a racimos de los árboles, sólo a la espera de que los recojamos." Para sus adentros Misha no paraba de reír.

Pronto, todos llegaron al pie del árbol. Y efectivamente, unos apetitosos bananos colgaban de una enorme y rechoncha palma.

"Creo que Afua y tú," Decía Misha a Kopa-Tanabi, poniendo cara de inocente, "podrían subir hasta la cima por unos frutos para comer."

Kopa-Tanabi y Afua aceptaron, sin embargo éste último sintió que había algo sospechoso, así que subió solo para proteger las espaldas de su primo.

Para recolectar los bananos, Kopa-Tanabi y Afua utilizaban sus garras para separar los frutos de las ramitas que los conectaban a la palma. Sin embargo, Afua miraba hacia todos lados, y tenía sus orejas bien derechitas, como antenas, pues él sabía, tal como dice el filósofo Cicerón, que mientras más bueno se es, menos se llega a sospechar de las malas intenciones de los otros. Kopa-Tanabi creía y confiaba demasiado en los demás, y eso lo llevaba muchas veces a creer ingenuamente en la buena voluntad de los otros.

Mientras recolectaba bananos, Kopa-Tanabi vio acercarse a Misha. Y en voz muy alta, preguntó:

"¿Y están maduros los bananos?"

Kopa-Tanabi asintió con la cabeza:

"Sí, y se ven deliciosos. Deberías probar uno."

Lanzó entonces un banano. El suave, amarillo y largo fruto rodó por la ladera. Misha corrió tras él.

Mientras esto ocurría, muchísimos pares de ojos brillaban llenos de furia. Afua miró hacia arriba, y pudo notarlo.

Kopa-Tanabi seguía concentrado, recolectando frutos.

"K-k-k-Kopa-Tanabi." Balbuceó Afua.

"¿Qué sucede, Afua?" Preguntó el hijo de Simba, muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"M-m-mira hacia arriba."

Ambos muchachos fijaron su vista en lo alto y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver que aquellos ojos los acechaban. Sudaron frío, y tragaron saliva.

"M-Misha, K-Kiara, Yo-Yoshi." Titubeó Kopa-Tanabi. Pero ellas ya no estaban; se habían alejado de ellos bastantes metros.

Un poco alejadas del lugar, las tres leonas reían con ganas.

"¡Los engañamos!" Decía Misha extasiada.

"¡Son unos tontos!" Expresó Kiara.

Sin embargo, Yoshi las miró un poco preocupada.

"¿Creen que estén bien?"

"¡ _Seee_!" Exclamó Misha. "¿Qué les pueden hacer unos simples monitos?"

Sin embargo, esos monos, no eran cualquier tipo de mono; ¡Eran de la especie _Mangabeyes Blancos Africanos_!

Esta especie de simio, además de tener el pelaje color blanco y una larga cola, se caracteriza por ser muy agresiva y territorial. Los simios se enfurecieron al ver que los frutos de su palma estaban siendo arrancados, así que tomaron algunos bananos, y los lanzaron contra los pobres leones haciéndolos caer al suelo.

En lo que se pusieron de pie, al menos unos diez de estos micos ya habían bajado al suelo a perseguirlos.

Kopa-Tanabi y Afua corrían tan rápido como sus patas se los permitían, sin embargo, los Mangabeyes eran muy rápidos, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que habían cogido unas rocas y se los lanzaban a los desafortunados leones.

"¡Pronto…!" Le gritó Kopa-Tanabi a Afua. "Al Baobad de Rafiki. Él también es un simio y podrá controlarlos."

Las rocas golpeaban sus cuerpos por doquier. Los Mangabeyes las lanzaban con mucho ímpetu y coraje.

Cuando por fin dieron con el baobad de Rafiki, Kopa-Tanabi y Afua comenzaron a treparlo, con mucha dificultad. Lo cierto es que se les hacía más fácil cuando eran cachorros, sin embargo, uno de los Mangabeyes, tomó una gigantesca piedra, y antes de que Kopa-Tanabi pudiera seguir trepando, esta roca cayó en su cabeza, acompañada de un ruido sordo. En automático, el joven león cayó al suelo desmayado, Afua se espantó muchísimo al percatarse de que la cabeza de Kopa-Tanabi, sangraba.


	65. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64: Olvido**

Al escuchar todo ese alboroto, Rafiki y Kaleb se asomaron fuera del baobad. Lo que vieron a continuación los desconcertó bastante; Afua, con su amigo herido en su lomo, intentando subir por el Baobad, mientras una manada de Mangabeyes blancos furiosos les lanzaban piedras a diestra y siniestra.

"¡Auxilio!" Gritaba Afua desesperado. "¡Por Aiheu, ayúdenme!"

Los nervios de Rafiki se tensaron.

"Kaleb, ayuda a Afua a subir a Kopa-Tanabi, yo intentaré ahuyentar a los Mangabeyes".

Ambos babuinos bajaron de inmediato. Pronto, los furiosos Mangabeyes tuvieron frente a ellos a un valiente Rafiki que abría su boca ampliamente, mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos, y emitiendo un extraño sonido parecido al de un gato erizado. Sin embargo, ante ésta señal de advertencia, los Mangabeyes se mostraron indiferentes y comenzaron a mostrar sus dientes también.

Cuando Rafiki vio que los monos en cuestión habían hecho caso omiso de la advertencia, comenzó a enfrentarlos con las mismas técnicas de artes marciales que había utilizado con las hienas durante la batalla final de Simba con su tío Scar.

Una vez que Afua y el inconsciente Kopa-Tanabi ya estaban arriba en el Baobad, Kaleb bajó para ayudar a su maestro en la batalla.

Ambos babuinos tenían un dominio absoluto sobre estas artes marciales. En otro momento, Rafiki hubiera razonado con los Mangabeyes, pero al verlos tan furiosos sabría que no querrían escuchar razones, pues era bien sabido que los Mangabeyes suelen ser muy tercos y testarudos. Al que más trabajo le costó vencer, fue al líder del grupo de Mangabeyes, el Gran _Kassorum_ , un gigantesco Mangabey, el cual, para ser derribado, tuvo que ser atacado por Rafiki y Kaleb al mismo tiempo.

Los furiosos changos creyeron que entre los dos -Rafiki y Kaleb- no podrían contra toda la manada, sin embargo al final terminaron todos huyendo despavoridos al darse cuenta de que las técnicas de estos dos babuinos eran muy superiores a las de ellos. Ya muchos de los Mangabeyes habían salido lastimados entre golpes karatecas del discípulo y su maestro. Varios de ellos se llevaron a su enorme y desmayado líder, es decir a Kassorum, cargando, y otros más llevaban a los guerreros que habían quedado igualmente noqueados temporalmente.

Después de eso, Kaleb y Rafiki subieron a donde Afua y Kopa-Tanabi. Al entrar, vieron a Afua bañado en lágrimas.

"¡Por favor, ayúdenme!" Vociferaba desesperado, "un Mangabey le lanzó una enorme roca a Kopa-Tanabi. ¡Está sangrando de su cabeza!"

"Kaleb", gritó Rafiki, "prepara el remedio o perderá mucha sangre".

Su discípulo obedeció, y tomando un cuenco, le agregó pulpa de un fruto de baobad que había roto previamente, después comenzó a romper en pedacitos algunas hierbas de diferentes tipos. Con su mano combinó todo. Segundos después, comenzó a untar la espesa mezcla, parecida a un ungüento, en la herida de Kopa-Tanabi. Afua sintió alivio al ver que, minutos después la herida había cicatrizado.

"Avisa en La Roca que Kopa-Tanabi se quedará en mi Baobad hasta que se recupere".

Afua se encaminó hacia la Roca del Rey. No sabía si decir a Simba y a Nala lo que Misha había hecho. Tal vez no debía intervenir, ya que de otro modo, podría poner en peligro las relaciones diplomáticas de Las Tierras del Reino con el gobierno del rey Tuni. Así que, en un mar de confusión que llegó a su cabeza, decidió no hacerlo. Por ende, al llegar a La Roca, le avisó a Nala, que fue a la primera que vio, sobre la estancia de Kopa-Tanabi en el baobad a causa de una herida.

Después de eso, Afua regresó al baobad y se quedó al lado de Kopa, hasta que, ya muy entrada la noche, Tanabi abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que hizo Kopa-Tanabi, fue sobarse la cabeza.

"¡Kopa-Tanabi!", exclamó Afua extasiado, "¡Estas bien!"

"¡¿Kopa-Tanabi?!", preguntó el hijo de Simba de manera inesperada, mirando a Afua como quien mira un bicho raro, "¡¿Quién es Kopa-Tanabi?! Y, ¡¿Quién eres tú?!"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Afua: "¡Rafiki! ¡Kaleb! ¡Por favor vengan rápido!"

Ambos babuinos acudieron ante los llamados del jovencito.

"¡Esplendido!" Exclamó Rafiki. "¡Kopa-Tanabi abrió los ojos!"

Sin embargo, al ver la mirada angustiada de Afua, el simio cambió su expresión.

"¡¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?!"

"Ayúdame, Rafiki, ¡algo muy malo le ocurre a Kopa-Tanabi!"

"¿Rafiki?," preguntó de repente Kopa-Tanabi. "¿Quién es Rafiki?"

El viejo babuino se golpeó la frente con una mano, y lanzó un grito ahogado.

"¡Ay, no!"

"¡¿Qué le ocurre a Kopa-Tanabi?!" Dijo Afua bruscamente.

"Afua," Comenzó a Decir Rafiki pausadamente. "Kopa-Tanabi sufre de amnesia."

Haga clic para volver al índice


	66. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65: Negociando el asunto con Nala**

Apenas abrió los ojos, Kopa-Tanabi Comenzaba a experimentar una de las sensaciones más angustiantes de toda su vida. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y el pánico se apoderó de su mente.

El león no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni a nadie: Ni a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, ni mucho menos sabía si el lugar en donde se encontraba era su hogar, o no. Pero lo peor para él, fue darse cuenta, de que ni siquiera sabía quién era. ¿Qué había sido de su pasado? ¿Por qué su mente estaba en blanco?

Y a pesar de todo esto, nada estaba realmente perdido; Rafiki encontró bastante favorable esta situación, puesto que gracias a eso, habló con el chico, explicándole que hace unas horas había sido golpeado en la cabeza muy fuerte con una roca, y que de esta manera había perdido todos sus recuerdos temporalmente, y por tanto, debía confiar en él y seguir todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, o morir solo sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir.

Kopa-Tanabi, viéndose prácticamente vulnerable y desamparado, aceptó sin rechistar lo que Rafiki le propuso.

La primera instrucción fue, que lo acompañara a La Roca del Rey. El viejo simio le reveló que aquel lugar era su hogar. También comenzó a esclarecerle sus dudas sobre quién era quién en la manada. Para Nala fue muy duro el impacto de ver que su propio hijo no lo reconocía. Cuando Rafiki le expuso la situación de Kopa-Tanabi, la leona se echó a llorar inconsolablemente. Rafiki y Simba, buscaron reanimarla. El primero le explicaba que muy pronto Kopa-Tanabi recuperaría la memoria, que aquello sólo era temporal, pero que llevaría tiempo, sin embargo poco reconfortaron estas palabras a la agobiada madre.

El joven príncipe, estaba algo asustado, pero ¿En qué o en quien más podía confiar?, si debido a su falta absoluta de memoria no podía recordar ni lo que había hecho un día anterior.

Kopa-Tanabi, se vio a sí mismo de repente como un "ser lanzado al gran mundo", sin pasado, sin recuerdos… ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Cuándo recuperaría sus recuerdos? ¿Cuándo?

Misha y Kiara se sentían terribles, que no las calentaba ni el sol. Mientras que Yoshi, al no haber estado del todo de acuerdo con el plan que ellas habían desarrollado, no sentía en su espalda la carga del error tan pesada.

Los días que les siguieron al accidente, ambas iban incrementando su aflicción debido a la culpa; culpa que sus conciencias se encargaban de restregarles segundo a segundo, y fue esta misma culpa la que hizo que al final terminaran confesando todo a Nala y a Simba.

Kiara fue severamente castigada, mientras que Misha fue advertida de que apenas fueran a recogerla, pondrían al tanto a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido.

Una noche sin embargo, mientras la manada cenaba tranquilamente, Misha se acercó a Nala y platicó con ella. Le dijo que se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido, que había decidido que se quedaría un poco más de tiempo en La Roca Del Rey a cuidar de Kopa-Tanabi, mientras éste se recuperaba por completo, y le suplicó a la reina de ojos azules, que si podía pagar con esto su deuda, a cambio de que no la acusaran con sus padres.

Nala dudó por un momento, pues por un lado estaba muy molesta, y por otro, ella no comprendía en qué forma Misha podría ayudar a cuidar de Kopa-Tanabi, pues a fin de cuentas, él no estaba imposibilitado tampoco, simplemente no recordaba nada. Sin embargo, y después de mucho pensarlo, Nala aceptó la oferta de Misha.


	67. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66: Impresiones del corazón**

Los primeros días, Misha simplemente no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer, pero lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue sacarle plática a Kopa-Tanabi, y hacerle de vez en cuando algún favor, con el fin de ayudar.

Cuando el Rey Tuni llegó para recoger a Misha, Nala le mintió diciéndole que Misha se la estaba pasando maravillosamente con Kopa-Tanabi, y le dijo que ante las circunstancias, ella encontraba conveniente que Misha se quedara un poco más de tiempo en el reino. 

Ante esta petición, al Rey Tuni se le iluminó la cara. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él había comenzado a sentir que todo lo que se había hecho para que Misha y Kopa-Tanabi se agradaran mutuamente había sido en vano. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Nala le diría algo como eso. Así que, impregnado de gusto, Tuni le permitió a su hija quedarse más tiempo. Nala se sentía un poco mal al saber que esa no era la realidad; aunque no descartaba que de la prolongación de la estancia de Misha pudiera surgir algo bueno.

El sentimiento de culpa era tal, que Misha actuaba ante Kopa-Tanabi, como una especie de sirvienta, y esto incomodaba un poco al joven león. Además Misha llegaba cargando la preocupación de que la acusaran, así que por todos los medios intentaba dar lo mejor de ella, aunque eso sí, de manera muy exagerada.

Fue una de las tantas veces en la vida de Kopa-Tanabi, que los dolores de espalda, producto de su espalda resentida por el ataque de Zira tiempo atrás, volvieron a él. 

"Misha, me está doliendo horriblemente mi espalda. ¿Me podrías pasar las hierbas que están sobre esa roca, por favor?"

Misha las tomó con su hocico, y las puso a los pies de Kopa-Tanabi. Él las comió con un gesto de absoluto asco.

Misha no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

"Veo que te da asco comer eso".

Kopa-Tanabi miró hacia arriba, sonriente.

"La verdad… No tanto como lo que te mostraré a continuación. ¡Sígueme!"

Kopa-Tanabi llevó a Misha a las afueras de La Roca Del Rey, y la condujo hacia un lugar donde había un árbol caído, seco y casi podrido. Y de él, un jabalí y un suricato tomaban lo que parecían ser gusanos y escarabajos.

"Mmmm, ¡Deliciosos!", decía Timón, mientras se chupaba los dedos.

Kopa-Tanabi y Misha los miraban comer, asqueados.

"¿Cómo pueden comer eso? ¡Qué asco!", les preguntó Kopa-Tanabi.

Ante estas palabras, Timón y Pumba se miraron con los ojos casi desorbitados. 

"Nuestro niño no recuerda nada, ¡Ni siquiera que era parte de nuestra filosofía Hakuna Matata!", decía Pumba, lloriqueando graciosamente, emitiendo extraños sonidos con su nariz.

Timón fulminó a Misha con la Mirada: "Y todo por tu culpa", dijo paera después tomar su cola con la mano, diciéndole al jabalí: "Sostenla, por favor" 

El jabalí obedeció.

"Déjame ir, que quiero darle su merecido", decía Timón, intentando soltarse de las pesuñas de su amigote.

Entonces el Jabalí lo soltó.

El suricato negó con su cabeza: "Creo que no se comprendió el mensaje". Dijo con resignación.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir Kopa-Tanabi, "ya… nos vamos".

Kopa-Tanabi y Misha comenzaron a caminar por ahí. Pronto se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño lago. Kopa-Tanabi miró su reflejo en el agua.

"¿Sabes, Misha?", comenzó a decir el joven león repentinamente, "Aunque, no puedo recordar nada sobre Nala o Simba, con los ojos cerrados podría decir sin problemas, que son mis padres."

Misha lo miró sin comprender. Kopa-Tanabi prosiguió.

"La dulzura con la que esa leona… Nala… me mira, no podría ser sino de una madre, alguien que ama incondicionalmente. Y Simba… la vez que platiqué con él sobre mis miedos a no volver a recordar nunca, me abrazó y me aseguró que yo lograría recordar todo. Sólo un padre podría hacer algo como eso. Por eso, si ese tal Rafiki insiste en que ellos son mis padres, yo no he tenido inconveniente en creerle". 

En el rostro de Misha se dibujó una tierna mirada. Sin embargo, después la bajó, echando sus orejas hacia atrás. Kopa-Tanabi, la miró preocupado. "¿Qué-qué ocurre?"

Cuando ella levantó su rostro, Kopa-Tanabi pudo notar que de los ojos de la joven brotaban algunas lágrimas.

"Todo es mi culpa", comenzó a decir la leona, "si yo no te hubiera hecho la broma, tú podrías estar recordando a tus padres, y no tendrías esos miedos".

Kopa-Tanabi, no pudo evitar mirar a Misha con dulzura. Sintió compasión por su llanto. 

"Misha…" Le susurró, "aunque por ahora no tengo recuerdos, tengo impresiones grabadas en mi corazón, y esas hacen que a pesar de que no sepa quién es quién en mi familia, yo pueda percibir el cariño que me brindan. Por eso, aunque mi mente no lo recuerde, mi corazón de alguna manera sabe perfectamente que son mi familia." 

Misha, impresionada, ante las palabras de Kopa-Tanabi, se secó las lágrimas, sonrió, y guardó silencio.

Kopa-Tanabi y Misha se quedaron viendo el horizonte muy callados, hasta que cayó la media tarde. "Es hora de regresar a La Roca Del Rey", dijo Kopa-Tanabi.

Ambos adolescentes se encaminaron hacia el lugar. La manada los esperaba para comer juntos.

Dicen por ahí, que sin recuerdos no hay prejuicios, y la verdad es que Kopa-Tanabi sólo podía opinar de Misha que ella era una buena y muy agradable leona. Y Misha… bueno… ella sí tenía recuerdos, pero e _se_ tipo de acontecimientos lograban un interesante efecto _claro y no oscuro_ , en ella, con respecto al príncipe.

La jovencita día con día iba conociendo más y más ese lado de Kopa-Tanabi; ese lado, dulce, amable y encantadoramente filosófico, que no se había dado jamás la oportunidad de conocer, y todo debido a su forma tan hosca de ser con él. Esas actitudes de desprecio que no le habían permitido nunca conocer bien al verdadero Kopa-Tanabi iban desvaneciéndose de ella día a día. Y así, la visión que tenía de él, nunca volvería a ser la misma…


	68. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67: Trato no deseado con un Makei1.**

Era de noche, y Shenzi dormía en una posición incómoda. Y mientras dormía, tuvo la siguiente pesadilla:

A través de la oscuridad, rodeada por un olor putrefacto, y un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, la lideresa Roh´mach caminaba, tratando de localizar a sus familiares y a su jauría en general.

Después de una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, tuvo un hallazgo nada agradable que la dejaría petrificada por el horror; Sus hermanos Edd y Banzai, el pequeño Toboe y su madre Leasha, y el resto de la jauría en sí misma… ¡Todos…! ¡Agonizando de muerte!, algunos parecían estar sucumbiendo de una profunda sed, mientras otros parecían haber sido cruelmente atacados por lo que parecía haber sido un animal grande. Sangraban de todos lados, y en sus cuellos se habían dibujado marcas de dientes.

Shenzi, se llevó una pata a su hocico, y emitió un gemido de horror, acto seguido, lanzó un desesperado grito, combinado con un desgarrador llanto y un característico "güp2", que es un aullido propio de las hienas.

Shenzi corría de un lado a otro, pidiendo auxilio. Nadie vino. Sin embargo, detrás de unos arbustos, alcanzó a escuchar unos turbadores quejidos.

Shenzi levantó las orejas, y comenzó a acercarse más y más a aquellos arbustos. Pronto, una susurrante y agonizante voz comenzó a llamarla; "Shenzi… Ayúdame... Auxilio, Shenzi…"

La hiena tragó saliva, y fue cuando la vio; detrás de los arbustos, Loebanna, una ex miembra de su jauría, y hermana gemela difunta de la miembra de la jauría de nombre Loebenna -y decimos difunta porque ella había muerto hacía algún tiempo- era quien le hablaba en aquel momento. Sin embargo, el aspecto de esta, era muy diferente, al que Shenzi recordaba; Sus ojos tenían un tono rojizo y brillaban como focos. Por otro lado, en su boca había una especie de espuma blanca, y su cuerpo estaba como enroscado.

"Shenzi, escucha: Lo que has visto, puede evitarse". Le dijo Loebanna de manera escalofriante; sonaba como si dos voces macabras, una femenina y una masculina, hablaran al mismo tiempo en un profundo y extraño eco.

La Roh´mach estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero a la vez creyó saber a qué se refería Loebanna.

"Lo sé", Dijo Shenzi bajando la cabeza con humildad, y cerrando los ojos. "Debo cuidar aún más a mi jauría para evitar que le pase algo. Debo ver más por ellos".

Al escuchar las palabras de Shenzi, en el rostro de Loebanna se dibujó una expresión de enojo espantosa, casi demoniaca. De manera inesperadamente inquietante esta le gritó a Shenzi, furiosa y abriendo mucho los ojos:

"¡Eso no servirá!, si quieres que tu gente no muera de hambre ni sed, me regalarás tu alma para que yo pueda manipularla."

Shenzi de repente vio y sintió su mundo moverse, como si se hubiera dedicado a dar mil vueltas hasta marearse. Después, se vio totalmente a oscuras, pero escuchaba gritos; eran de los miembros de su jauría, pero lo que la horrorizó, fue escuchar a sus hermanos; Sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, eran ensordecedores, simplemente perturbadores. Y en medio de todos esos gritos, la voz Loebanna se escuchó de nuevo de entre la penumbra:

"Si quieres que tus hermanos y tu gente no pasen por estos tormentos, entrégame tu alma".

Los lamentos continuaban, cada vez más fuertes, retumbando en la mente de Shenzi. Después, vio los cuerpos de sus hermanos frente a ella, ambos aún más heridos y agonizantes que la primera vez. Ambos derramaban lágrimas por sus ojos.

Shenzi estaba aturdida, ofuscada. En medio de los llantos y alaridos, cada vez más y más intensos, se acostó en el piso, haciéndose bolita, y llevándose sus patas delanteras a la cabeza.

"¡Basta!", Gritaba. "¡Basta, ya! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!"

"Conozco tu mayor miedo, Shenzi; Tu preocupación por el bienestar de tu gente y de tus hermanos.", le dijo la voz.

El estrés de Shenzi, combinado con desesperación culminó en un horrendo grito:

"Está bien, te doy mi alma, pero deja en paz a mis hermanos y a mi gente".

De repente, todo indicio de gritos, alaridos y negrura, se desvaneció. Y en medio de la nada en la que Shenzi se vio envuelta, sólo se escuchó una voz susurrante, diciéndole:

"Trato hecho, Shenzi"

.

.

.

"Shenzi…"

"Shenzi…"

"Shenzi…"

"¡Hermana, despierta!"

Shenzi despertó de golpe, como alguien que es sonámbulo.

Al ver a Banzai, Shenzi le gruñó, sonando como un gato erizado y enfurecido. Banzai pegó un brinco, asustado. Después no pudo creer lo que vio; Shenzi, echaba espuma por su boca, y sus ojos estaban rojos, y brillaban, como si fueran focos incandescentes. El hiénido emitió un poderoso grito combinado con gemido, ante la escena que presenciaba con su hermana. Después, el chico de vulgar habla miró de nuevo; Shenzi había recuperado su convencional aspecto. Nada de ojos rojos, nada de espuma por la boca. Su amada familiar le sonrió, y amablemente le dijo:

"Hola hermano, ¿Por qué me despiertas?, ¿sabes?, no lo hubieras hecho, ya que mañana todos nos levantaremos muy temprano, pues he tomado nuevas decisiones para la jauría".

En medio de la noche, toda la jauría se levantó a ver por qué Banzai había gritado de esa manera, y ni él mismo lo comprendía, ¡tal vez había sido un error en su percepción!, pero es que había sido tan real… Esos ojos rojos, esa mirada perdida... Su hermana gruñéndole de esa manera... ¿Qué era lo que debía pensar en aquellos momentos?

1 Este capítulo es de suma importancia para comprender la tercera historia de esta saga: "Claro de Luna."

2 ´ _G_ _üp´ ó ´Woop´_ según información es un sonido común que emiten las hienas, parecido a un aullido.


	69. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68: Una Bonita piedra para una buena y bonita leona.**

Misha, recordaba en su mente las escenas de cuando ella, junto con su familia, habían ido a visitar a Kopa-Tanabi al baobad de Rafiki a causa de su estado delicado de salud, después del ataque de Zira, pensando también que el chico tenía siempre una personalidad muy noble y tierna:

 _Kopa-Tanabi se encontraba en el Baobad de Rafiki muy débil debido al ataque de Zira.  
Una tarde, Misha y sus padres fueron a visitarlo para saber cómo seguía de salud.  
Kopa-Tanabi se sobresaltó al ver que Misha estaba de visita._

 _"¡Misha!, ¿Qué haces aquí, bruja?", le dijo Kopa-Tanabi._

 _"Hola, 'cola en la cabeza'", Saludaba la leoncita con indiferencia. Kopa-Tanabi pudo ver que los padres de Misha se sentaron detrás de él.  
_

" _Hija…" Dijo la madre de Misha, "¿Ya le entregaste a Kopa-Tanabi, el regalito que le trajimos?"  
_

 _Misha refunfuñó en voz baja. "Está bien"._

 _"Esto es para ti, cola en la cabeza". Dijo la cachorrita en un tono grosero. Su madre la reprendió._

 _"¡Misha!, ¡Sé amable!"_

 _La cachorrita gimoteó, molesta. Después acercó con su hocico, un enorme trozo de carne fresca. "Para que comas 'cola en la…'"  
Misha rió nerviosamente, al ver la cara de advertencia de su madre._

 _"Esto es para que comas, Kopa-Tanabi. Y esto, también es para ti"._

 _Misha colocó a un lado del lastimado cachorro, una piedra preciosa enorme. Era de color Azul marino muy brillante.  
"Esta piedrita es para que nos recuerdes", Dijo Tuni, "Ahora Misha, dile algo bonito al joven príncipe", ordenó su padre._

 _Con gran molestia, Misha dijo en tono irónico las primeras palabras que se le habían venido a la mente, en ese momento:_

 _"Una Bonita piedra, para un buen y bonito león"._

Una mañana, Misha y Kopa-Tanabi salieron a caminar por ahí. Ambos adolescentes podían sentir el fresco viento acariciando sus rostros, y en sus patas, una agradable sensación al pisar el mojado pasto, producto de una intensa noche de lluvia. Los rayos del sol brillaban ligeramente sobre Las Tierras Del Reino, y el cielo, aunque despejado, estaba de un tono grisáceo, pero agradable a la vista.

Los leones se encaminaron hacia los pastizales, mientras conversaban. Misha estaba cada vez más fascinada por todo lo que podía aprender del joven príncipe-Filósofo Kopa-Tanabi.

Es cierto que Tanabi había perdido la memoria, pero ese suceso jamás lo desprendió de su esencia. De aquello que lo hacía ser quien era, su gran corazón, su curiosidad innata, su filosófica manera de ver el mundo y demás cualidades que siempre serían inherentes a su ser.

Comenzó entre ambos, una muy interesante discusión sobre 'lo bello', que dio inicio cuando, enfrente de Kopa-Tanabi, un pájaro se posó en un árbol. Éste suceso le dio una curiosidad enorme al joven león, y después de observarlo por largo rato, repentinamente, le dijo a Misha:

"¿Crees que ese pájaro sea lo bello en sí?"

Misha lo miró con un poco de extrañeza. Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, reflexionando la respuesta. Miro al cielo, suspiró y dijo:

"Si ese pájaro fuera lo bello en sí, ya nadie podría hablar de cosas bellas, por ejemplo: de las flores, de las mariposas… A Casi todos nos parecen bellas."

Kopa-Tanabi asintió con la cabeza muy sonriente. "¡Tienes razón, Misha!" Exclamó con gran entusiasmo. "Entonces… lo bello es un "algo" que está en muchas cosas".

Misha se quedó pensativa. "Tal vez, Kopa-Tanabi. Pero, si la belleza es un algo que está en muchas cosas, ¿Por qué hay cosas que no la tienen?, por ejemplo los avestruces".

Kopa-Tanabi se rascó el mentón. "¡Muy cierto, Misha! Justamente ayer saliendo a caminar me topé con una y me puse a observarla; ¡Esos animales son horribles!"

"Aunque, pensándolo bien, Tanabi", se apresuró a decir Misha de repente. "A mi madre le parecen lindas."

"Ya veo", Susurró el príncipe muy pensativo. "En ese caso, es posible que la belleza dependa de la opinión; Lo que para ti es feo, para otros es bello, y viceversa".

"¡Muy cierto!", exclamó Misha enérgicamente. Asombrada por la reflexión que Kopa-Tanabi acababa de hacer.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que se toparon con dos flores. Ambas bastante grandes y de un vivo tono morado.

Y como es típico de la gran mayoría de los filósofos, Kopa-Tanabi se detuvo a observarlas por largo rato. En otro momento a Misha, esto le hubiera parecido patético, sin embargo, al ir conociendo más su mundo, fue fascinándose cada vez más por las cosas que el príncipe hacía y pensaba. Le resultaba maravilloso ver cómo Kopa-Tanabi podía perderse en la inmensidad de las pequeñeces del mundo y maravillarse tanto con ellas. Estaba Misha reflexionando con alegría todo esto, cuando la voz de Kopa-Tanabi distrajo sus pensamientos.

"¡Mira esto, Misha!" Gritó Kopa-Tanabi, entusiasmado. Misha se acercó de inmediato.

"¿Te das cuenta?", prosiguió el joven, "éstas flores son un ejemplo vivo de lo que estábamos diciendo".

La joven leona miró a Kopa-Tanabi con confusión, pero a la vez con interés.

"¿Te gustan estas flores?", Inquirió Kopa-Tanabi a la joven.

"La verdad, no", respondió Misha, "Son moradas, y ese color no me gusta".

Kopa-Tanabi dio un brinco. "¡Que magnifico, lo que me dices!"

La leona quedó perpleja, ante la reacción de su amigo.

"Mira bien estas flores", Dijo Kopa-Tanabi casi en un susurro, "Éstas flores nacen porque nacen. Ellas por sí solas atrajeron mi atención sin necesidad de hacer nada. En cambio tú y yo sí hicimos mucho al decidir si considerarlas bellas o no. Las flores por sí mismas no hicieron nada de nada para atraer nuestra atención. Y fuimos nosotros quienes les atribuimos belleza y fealdad".

"¡Tienes toda la razón!", exclamó Misha muy sonriente, "entonces, más bien, ¿la belleza depende de quien la mire?"

Kopa-Tanabi sonrió. "Creo que no estamos tan lejos de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta".

Por algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes perdieron su mirada en el horizonte. Después, Kopa-Tanabi lanzó un suspiro, y comentó:

"Por cierto, me gustaría que regresáramos ya a La Roca Del Rey, pues quiero mostrarte algo".

Se encaminaron hacia La Roca sin hablar, reflexionando sobre todo aquello que habían conversado. Y en un momento, Kopa-Tanabi rompió el silencio;

"¿Sabes?", susurró, "hay alguien que a veces me hace preguntarme una y otra vez si la belleza realmente es mera opinión, o si existe en sí misma, porque por momentos pienso, que… si hay un sinónimo de belleza, sería el nombre de ese alguien".

Misha se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, sin comprender demasiado. Los dos jóvenes continuaron su camino.

Al llegar, Kopa-Tanabi le pidió a Misha que esperara unos minutos afuera de la cueva real, así que la chica se fue a sentar un momento en el promorinto de La Roca Del Rey. Después de varios segundos, Kopa-Tanabi salió de ahí empujando con su nariz una grande y muy brillante piedra preciosa color azul marino. Le vociferó a Misha que por nada del mundo fuera a voltear hacia atrás. Con mucho cuidado, Kopa-Tanabi colocó la piedra a espaldas de Misha. Después el joven león le susurró al oído a la chica:

" _Una bonita piedra para una buena y bonita leona_ _"._


	70. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69: Vuelve la memoria**

El joven león no lo había planeado así; no era el caso que él se hubiera copiado de Misha la frase, pues en su amnesia él no recordaba que esas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que Misha le hubo pronunciado alguna vez cuando aún eran cachorros justo el día que ella, junto a sus padres, lo habían ido a visitar debido al ataque de Zira.

Sin embargo, estas palabras habían llegado a él como un chispazo de su inconsciente, y fueron clave. De repente, cada una de sus vivencias, empezando por su tierna infancia, pasaron por la mente de Kopa-Tanabi como una película. Kopa estaba petrificado. Se agachó, cerró sus ojos y se llevó sus garras a su cabeza.

Primero sombras, y después, recuerdos: _Su familia, su hermana, Rafiki en el baobad, Zira atacándolo, unos Mangabeyes persiguiéndolo, La historia de Ni, un nido y unos buitres cantores, las largas pláticas con Zazú, Timón y Pumba…_ Todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos volvían a él como si le hubieran lanzado agua helada, y todo gracias a ese chispazo de su inconsciente; ese chispazo que fue suficiente para que se dispararan en su cerebro todos sus recuerdos a diestra y siniestra.

Misha se le acercó preocupada.

"K-Kopa-Tanabi, ¿Estás bien?"

El león la miró perplejo. Observó con detenimiento los ojos de la joven leona. Sus recuerdos habían vuelto, pero no perdió aquellos que había adquirido durante el tiempo que había durado su estado amnésico.

"¡Todos mis recuerdos han vuelto, Misha! ¡Han vuelto!"


	71. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70: El nacimiento del amor**

" _Entonces Tanabi le susurró a Misha: "Cada día sin ti me parece una eternidad."  
"Pienso en ti todo el tiempo," le contestó Misha en otro susurro.  
"Te esperaré, Misha. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Lo juro."  
"No hagas promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir. Es posible que sea una inútil para cazar, y entonces tendrías que olvidarme."  
"Sólo tienes que ser buena en la cacería por una vez. Jamás me olvidaré de ti. Mi amor por ti está anclado hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos."  
"¿En verdad me esperarás, Tanabi?"  
"Siempre te he esperado, ¿o no?"  
_

 _ **Fragmento de la Obra: El legado de Ahadi,**_

 _ **Por David Morris y John Burkitt,**_

 _ **de la Saga: Las Crónicas del Reino.**_

"¡He vuelto, Misha! ¡Todos mis recuerdos han regresado!"

Kopa-Tanabi brincaba de emoción. Su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza. No sabía con exactitud qué hacer; sentía muchísimas ganas de correr, de saltar, de gritar de alegría.

En un momento, Kopa-Tanabi repentinamente se paró en seco y se puso a pensar algunas cosas. Se rascó el mentón, miró a Misha acusadoramente, e inesperadamente, exclamó:

"¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Desde que éramos cachorros tú siempre me habías hecho la vida imposible!"

Misha bajó la mirada y encogió sus orejas. La culpa comenzó a atormentarla. "Kopa-Tanabi, yo…", la realidad es que Misha no sabía que decir a su favor.

"Pero…", continuó Kopa-Tanabi, "en estos días, he descubierto una zona tuya hasta ahora desconocida para mí".

Misha Levantó sus orejas. "¿En-en verdad lo dices?", titubeó.

"Sí", Dijo el joven león con firmeza, mientras iba acercándose cada vez más a Misha, invadiendo su espacio personal, "y ese insípido pasado, no es ningún impedimento para que yo haga esto…"

Bruscamente, Kopa-Tanabi apretujó las mejillas de Misha con su zarpa, y la besó. Su beso estaba cargado de ansiedad, de pasión. Tal vez era una forma de decirle que no importaban los errores del pasado, ni el dolor provocado. Ya sólo importaban los nuevos sentimientos que afloraban en aquellos momentos, y nada más.

Al principio de aquel beso robado, las pupilas de Misha se dilataron. La chica había abierto mucho los ojos. Después los cerró y de ellos emanaron algunas lágrimas. Tal vez de culpa, tal vez de felicidad. Eso es algo que sólo ella sabría. Y muy pronto el beso comenzó a tornarse delicado y dulce. Ambos jóvenes lo disfrutaban intensamente.

"Misha… eres única, ¿Lo sabías?", la voz de Kopa-Tanabi sonaba agitada. "Te gusta filosofar, eres dulce… Y, si yo tuviera que ponerle otro nombre a la belleza, le pondría _TU_ nombre".

Misha se ruborizaba con cada palabra que el joven león le decía.

"¡Oh, Misha! Eres la belleza hecha leona. Tu belleza abarca la totalidad: Lo interno y lo externo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, me siento pleno, y…"

Misha bajó la mirada, apenada. "Kopa-Tanabi, No sé qué decir… es decir, yo sólo me había dedicado a humillarte y a sobajarte todo este tiempo".

En los ojos del Tanabi se reflejó una compasiva mirada "Misha, no necesitas decir nada. Además… Además, yo puedo perdonarte sin problemas, por una simplemente razón: YO-TE-AMO".

Misha quedó atónita: ¿Tanabi la amaba?, ¿a pesar de todo el daño que ella le había provocado durante todo este tiempo?

Sin embargo, antes de que Misha pudiera abrir su boca para responder algo, Kopa-Tanabi la besó de nuevo. Esta vez con ternura. Intentando expresarle todo lo que sentía en su interior por ella. Misha le correspondió el beso.

Ambos comprendieron en aquellos momentos, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y así fue como un romántico y duradero amor surgió entre ellos, tan fresco y puro como las gotas de rocío.

Esa noche, en la roca del rey, la celebración fue enorme. La cuadrilla de caza se arriesgó un poco al decidir llevar a casa un enorme Búfalo para cenar. Todos, pero sobre todo Nala y Simba, estaban muy contentos de que Kopa-Tanabi hubiera recuperado la memoria… y de que finalmente ambos chicos se hubieran caído enamorados.

Pronto, llegó el día en que el rey Tuni llegó a las tierras del reino para recoger a su hija y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Cuando, de labios de Simba, Tuni se enteró de que finalmente Misha y Kopa-Tanabi estaban enamorados, lloró de alegría, y al regresar a su reinado Tuni le contó a su esposa, quien también derramó lágrimas de regocijo. Ambos padres estaban muy felices de que el plan para enamorarlos hubiera dado tan buenos resultados. Pero sobre todo… de que su hija fuera tan feliz.


	72. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71: La Sacerdotisa Radarana**

Shenzi de manera repentina e inesperada tomó una pésima decisión para su jauría; y esa era que todos abandonarían el lago del cual se habían estado abasteciendo de agua, y en su lugar fueron a parar a un pequeño y mísero riachuelo de tan escaso nivel de agua, que les ponía los pelos de punta a todos pensar en que muy pronto se secaría, por ende la comida escaseaba también. Esto fue visto como algo muy malo, pues el agua del enorme rio anterior, abundaba a más no poder y nadie veía bien el hecho de abandonarlo, eso solo implicaba tener que emigrar de nuevo, y mientras tanto pasarían mucha sed, y bastante hambre. Y Pese a las protestas e inconformidad de muchos, se tomó esa decisión. Este primer suceso hizo que Banzai sospechara que algo no andaba bien con su hermana, pero no fue sino hasta la aparición de un suceso, que lo haría pensar muy seriamente sobre el porqué de las actitudes de Shenzi.

Conforme pasaban los días, la mirada de su querida hermana se había tornado siniestra y sombría. Banzai y Edd, quienes, al ser sus hermanos, y conocer a Shenzi desde cachorrita lo habían notado más que nadie.

Banzai sospechaba, en la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de un Makei, pero Shenzi aún no había realizado acción alguna con la cual se pudiera argumentar que ella en verdad estaba siendo poseída, sin embargo, todo eso cambió con dos sucesos, que le abrieron a Banzai la posibilidad de hablar sobre el tema con la sacerdotisa de la jauría Diótima

El primero, tuvo lugar, cuando, una mañana, Shenzi, invitó a Toboe (El cachorrito de Leasha, del que tanto se había encariñado después de haber cuidado de él para evitar que enfermara a causa del intenso frío) a jugar bajo las patas de unos enormes elefantes...

Toboe amaba a Shenzi, y la había adoptado como a una Tía. Le hacía caso en todo, y por consiguiente no dudó ni sospecho de las intenciones de Shenzi. Ella lo indujo a introducirse entre las patas de las gigantescas bestias. "Métete con cuidado, de otro modo pueden pisotearte." Toboe le hizo caso.

" ¡Son enormes, Tía Shenzi!" susurró el cachorro.

"¡Vamos, Toby!" Le gritó Shenzi. "Intenta jugar con la cola de alguno."

"Está bien." Le respondió Toboe no muy convencido. Él caminaba un tanto tembloroso, no por desconfiar de Shenzi, sino porque los elefantes le imponían mucho. Miró hacia arriba y vio la peluda cola de uno de los enormes animales. Él volteó a ver a Shenzi. Esta le hizo un gesto de aprobación, y él comenzó a brincar intentando morder el mechón de pelo de la cola de uno de los elefantes. Pero justo en eso estaba el pequeño, cuando el enorme animal sintiendo su presencia, se hizo hacia atrás. Toboe dio un brinco y salió corriendo despavorido de ahí. Por poco y es aplastado por el animalote.

En ese momento, Shenzi comenzó a reír en fuertes carcajadas, y gritó:

"¡vamos, no seas cobarde y acércate de nuevo a los elefantes! Por cada elefante que sorprendas, recibirás dos puntos."

Toboe no comprendió muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero al escuchar a Shenzi reír, aunque al principio se había asustado, terminó por creer que era parte del juego. Y él intentó reír junto con ella, Y justo en aquel momento, se escuchó a lo lejos que alguien gritó.

"¡Shenzi! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Era Banzai, quien lo había visto todo.

Shenzi, puso cara de inocente y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

"¡Jé, je! Nada… Toby y yo, jugábamos a 'Muérdele la cola al elefante'"

Toboe en verdad se la había creído.

"Sí. No entiendo por qué nos arruinaste la diversión, tío Banzai."

Ignorando el comentario de Toboe, Banzai gritó:

"¡Quiero que los dos, salgan inmediatamente de ahí!"

Shenzi y Toboe, a regañadientes, se alejaron de los elefantes. Las tres hienas caminaron de regreso y en silencio hacia donde estaba el resto de la manada. Banzai estaba muy pensativo. Shenzi no lo engañaba… lo que él había presenciado no era ningún juego de 'Muérdele la cola al elefante'. Eso había sido un verdadero intento de Shenzi…. _O del Makei que estaba controlando a Shenzi,_ de asesinar a Toboe, porque ¿En qué cabeza podía caber que fuera positivo y seguro jugar tan cerca de peligrosos elefantes? Eso no tenía sentido. Por otro lado, obviamente que no le diría nada a la madre del pequeño sobre lo ocurrido, pues amaba a su hermana, y no se arriesgaría a que Leasha intentara hacerle daño a Shenzi, y fue cuando se lo prometió; si observaba de nuevo algún comportamiento extraño en Shenzi, entonces pediría ayuda a la sacerdotisa de la jauría, Diótima.

No pasaron ni dos días para que aquel suceso que le daría 'Luz verde para platicar con Diótima' tuviera lugar, y es que, Shenzi comenzaba a ordenar a su jauría realizar actos, nada dignos para conseguir alimento, y esta vez, había sobrepasado el límite.

"¿Ven a esa familia de leopardos que está por allá?"

La jauría asintió. Shenzi despedía maldad en sus palabras, pero nadie lo percibía aún.

"Pues bien, ellos atraparon una cebra hace algunas horas. entonces, les ordeno que capturaren al cachorro de la pareja, y lo usaremos de rehén. Si no nos entrega la comida que consiguieron, mataremos al cachorro."

A toda la jauría se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

"¿Cómo dices?, El chantaje es bastante bajo hasta para nosotros"

"Sí." Decía Leasha. "Nosotras somos hienas. Comemos de todo. Robamos la comida a los leones e incluso a veces nos comemos a sus cachorros. Pero utilizar el chantaje y la amenaza, es caer demasiado bajo, hasta para nosotras, hijas de Roh´kash, a quienes nuestra divina madre ha otorgado ciertas libertades, por ser de la especie que somos."

Shenzi mostró los dientes a Leasha.

"Si no haces lo que te digo, a quien tomaré de rehén será a cierto cachorro tuyo."

Leasha comenzó a gruñirle en respuesta, alistándose para pelear.

"¡¿Pero, cómo te atreves Shenzi?! Profanas a nuestra gran madre con tus deseos impíos de chantajear, y luego me amenazas con mi hijo. Sabes que estas acciones ofenden a nuestra Diosa, ¡y tú pagarás por ello!"

Ambas hienas estaban en posición de combate y se mostraban los dientes cuando en eso, repentinamente Shenzi cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Detrás de ella, Banzai tenía una de sus patas delanteras levantadas. Él jadeaba. Lo que había ocurrido, es que él le había lanzado una roca a Shenzi, para noquearla. Después se dirigió a Leasha.

"Disculpa a mi hermana, por favor, Leasha. Ella ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Edd y yo, creemos que puede ser un…"

Leasha comprendió, aun cuando Banzai no había terminado la frase, y se llevó una pata al hocico, lanzando un grito ahogado.

"¡Por la sagrada madre, Roh´kash!

Más tarde, Banzai acarreó el cuerpo de Shenzi inconsciente, a la pequeña cueva donde se había establecido Diótima, la hiena sacerdotisa.

"¡Por favor! ¡Oh, mensajera de la Diosa! Necesito saber si mi hermana en verdad fue poseída por un Makei."

"Infórmame las razones por las que sospechas que ella ha sido poseída, Banzai."

Banzai le platicó a detalle los sucesos ocurridos con Toboe y con Leasha. Diótima se quedó pensativa por algunos segundos, y después se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Shenzi. Colocó una pata en su frente.

"¡Aléjate, Banzai!" Le dijo. Banzai se hizo parta atrás al ver como del roce de la pata de la sacerdotisa, con la frente de Shenzi, salieron chispas, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara.

Después, Shenzi abrió sus ojos. Estos miraron a Banzai fijamente, pero estaban en blanco. Brillaban de una forma extraña Después ella comenzó a convulsionarse y a agonizar como si estuviera muriendo. Después cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Banzai estaba aterrado. Jamás había presenciado algo así en su vida.

"¿Q- qué fue eso, Diótima?" A Banzai le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón.

"Eso fue un rechazo a la chispa pura"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Sí. Yo le di un poco de energía de luz a ella, pero la rechazó porque dentro de ella, efectivamente, hay un Makei."

Banzai abrió los ojos como platos. "Entonces… yo estaba en lo correcto."

"Sí." Contestó Diótima casi en un susurro. Después Banzai la agitó de hombros con violencia.

"Debes quitarle ese demonio. ¡Ayúdala, por favor!"

Diótima bajó la cabeza, apenada. "Yo… no estoy capacitada hacer eso."

Banzai comenzó a jadear de la desesperación. "¿POR QUÉ NO?" Vociferó, mirando a Diótima con impotencia.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a hablar, lenta y pausadamente.

"Cuando Shenzi corrió a Makhpil, me dejó sin maestra. Ella no alcanzó a enseñarme como exorcizar…"

Banzai se llevó una pata a la boca. "No…."

"Por otro lado," prosiguió Diótima. "Las sacerdotisas menores como yo, no contamos con el poder suficiente para exorcizar. Para esto será preciso recurrir a una sacerdotisa de mayor rango. Se necesitaría de una _Kash-Durgali_ para eso. Alguien como la sacerdotisa _Radarana_."

"¿Quién es _Radarana_?" Inquirió Banzai, mirando a Diótima consternado.

" _Radarana_ , pertenece a la orden de las _Kash-Durgali_. Son sacerdotisas de alta jerarquía, que poseen la energía espiritual suficiente como para eliminar y exorcizar un Makei. Son muy poderosas, capaces de controlar a la implacable _Durgash_ , y dominar sus terribles poderes."

"¿ _Durgash_?" Preguntó Banzai, sin comprender.

Diótima, guardó silencio. Sus ojos se centraron en Banzai por algunos segundos. Su expresión era de alguien que estaba indecisa. Y después de unos minutos, habló. "Banzai- Hay ciertos secretos, que una sacerdotisa no puede contar a las demás hienas. Pero debido a que tu situación es crítica, tal vez, debería... Ven, acompáñame a caminar."

Con cierta inseguridad, Banzai asintió y acompañó a Diótima, alejándose unos metros de donde se encontraba el resto de la jauría.

"Banzai," decía Diótima. "Hay una leyenda que sólo algunas sacerdotisas devotas de nuestra divina madre Roh´kash, conocemos. Una leyenda que no le contamos a la gente que guiamos por el camino del espíritu, debido a que muchos practicantes ortodoxos, creen que esta leyenda profana y llena de blasfemia la memoria de nuestra Diosa."

"¿Por qué piensan eso?" Preguntó Banzai, a quien comenzó a erizársele la piel, solo de escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

"Porque Aiheu está involucrado…"

Banzai se quedó boquiabierto. Diótima tomó aire con fuerza y prosiguió.

"Lo que escucharás a continuación, puede ser difícil para ti. Casi ningún devoto de la gran madre acepta esta gran verdad con facilidad; Aiheu ayudó a Roh´kash a luchar contra unos Makeis."

Banzai no daba crédito a sus oídos. "¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué ROH´KASH HIZO QUÉ?"

"Así como lo oyes, Banzai." Profirió Diótima. "Aiheu estuvo involucrado en una batalla junto con Roh´kash contra unos Demonios Makeis. Sé que esto es difícil de asimilar. Pero así fue. Mi tutora Makhpil, me habló de este misterio divino, antes de dejar a la jauría."

Banzai se llevó las patas a la cabeza. "Pero… eso es imposible. ¡No puedo aceptar que Aiheu exista…! ¡Y menos, que hubiera ayudado a nuestra Diosa!"

"Pero así es, Banzai" Afirmó Diótima con voz firme. "Y si quieres que tu hermana se vea liberada de ese Makei, deberás comenzar por aceptar este misterio divino."

Banzai guardaba silencio. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. Aunque por su hermana, estaría dispuesto a aceptar ese nuevo conocimiento. Diótima continuó explicando la historia sobre aquella batalla.

"…había tantos demonios por exterminar, que Aiheu y Roh´kash no se daban abasto, así que recurrieron al último recurso que tenían disponible."

"¿Y cuál es ese, Diótima?"

"Dice el gran misterio, que Aiheu arrancó unos cuantos cabellos de su melena e hizo que Roh´kash los comiera. Eso incremento en Roh´kash su inmenso poder. Su furia se tornó implacable. Arrasaba con los Makeis cual llamarada de fuego destructor, hasta que de pronto, de su rostro oscurecido y furioso, emanando estaba, una pequeña luz, que fue incrementando su tamaño, hasta que tuvo lugar el nacimiento de _Durgash._ Una Diosa, mitad hiena y mitad leona. En este sentido, se considera _que Durgash_ vendría siendo el aspecto poderoso de la gran diosa Roh´kash. Producto de la furia y amor de nuestra divina madre, y de la justicia y la melena creadora de Aiheu. Finalmente, Durgash y Aiheu, unidos, exterminaron juntos a los demonios. Se dice que Durgash monta sobre la espalda de Aiheu como símbolo de confabulación con él, cuando se trata de vencer Makeis, o cuando resulta preciso eliminar los sentimientos destructivos de sus devotos hijos, tales como la envidia o el egoísmo."

"¿Y…?" Comenzó a decir Banzai. "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi hermana?"

"Como verás, no hay entidad divina más apropiada para deshacerse del Makei que se apoderó de tu hermana, que _Durgash._ Y para ello, es preciso que aceptes este misterio y que comiences a creer en él, de otro modo Radarana no te ayudará."

"¿Y por qué no?" Preguntó Banzai comenzando a impacientarse.

"Radarana es una _Kash-Durgali,_ y como tal, trabaja con el misterio de Durgash en todo momento. Si no comienzas a aceptar el misterio que te he otorgado, y no aceptas a Durgash como una diosa, el ritual de Radarana para deshacerse del Makei no funcionará, pues Durgash no socorre a quienes no creen en ella."

"¿Y dónde encontrare a Radarana?" Preguntó Banzai, echando para atrás sus orejas, abrumado ante tanta nueva información.

"Radarana se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Ella vive en el reinado del león Shizán."

Banzai se rascó la barbilla, preocupado. "¿Shizazen, el padre de la reina Nala?"

"No." Lo corrigió Diótima. "Dije Shizán, no Shizazen. Shizán es un rey que habita en uno de los reinos vecinos de Las Tierras del Reino."

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Banzai. "Ya sé de quién hablas, pero…. ¡Vive demasiado lejos de donde estamos ahora!, nos tomará algunas lunas llegar hasta allá."

"Lo sé." Dijo Diótima. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es guiarlos hasta allá. Yo sé dónde se ubica el santuario de Radarana, y puedo llevarlos."

"¿Qué haremos si Shenzi despierta durante el traslado?" Preguntó Banzai. "¿No será peligroso para nosotros que llevemos a Shenzi hasta allá, si ella lleva un Makei por dentro?"

"No te preocupes Banzai." Lo tranquilizó la sacerdotisa. "Llevaré conmigo las suficientes hierbas sedantes. Eso la mantendrá inconsciente el resto del viaje. Las colocaré en lo que beba, y en lo que coma. También en lo que respire. De eso yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Ahora por favor Banzai, Comunícale a la jauría sobre el viaje. Partiremos mañana, al alba. Será un viaje muy largo."

Banzai se angustió mucho ante esto, y abriendo mucho sus ojos, comenzó a decir:

"pero, Diótima... ¿Qué tal si nos cuesta encontrar agua o comida durante el camino?, ¿ó si alguien de la jauría queda traumado después de visualizar un exorcismo?, No quiero arriesgar a la manada, ¿sabes?"

"No pienso que sea necesario que los lleves," le contestó la sacerdotisa con toda tranquilidad. "Tal vez si dejaras a alguien a cargo de la jauría en lo que volvemos."

Banzai se quedó pensativo, dirigiendo su mirada a la nada. Después miró a Diótima, lazó un fuerte suspiro, y le dijo:

"Está bien. Dejaré a cargo a Leasha, mientras regresamos"

Banzai sabía que su familia estaría bien con ella al mando, aunque por desgracia la suerte no parecía estar exactamente a favor de la jauría, pues gracias a Shenzi, el riachuelo que les abastecería de agua ya mostraba indicios de escaséo, asimismo, muy poca cantidad de animales se acercaba a él para beber, lo cual desfavorecía la cacería.

Sin embargo para Banzai no había nada más importante que su hermana estuviera sana y salva. Él agachó sus orejas, y se acercó a Shenzi. Después amorosamente colocó una de sus patas en la frente de la hiena. "No importa cuánto nos tardemos, ni en qué tenga que creer, mientras mi hermana vuelva a ser la de antes." Después habló solo al cuerpo adormecido de Shenzi en un susurro. "¡Animo hermanita! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma risueña y alocada hienita que siempre has sido!" Después con su lengua le dio un tierno besito.

Repentinamente, Edd llegó detrás de él, y le dio un golpecito a Banzai con su nariz. Banzai le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en su cabeza, lo miró a los ojos, y le dijo:

"Edd, Diótima y yo tendremos que partir a un viaje un poco largo, pero, ¿sabes?, este viaje nos devolverá a nuestra hermana.

Edd, tal vez no hablaba, pero a través de su mirada y expresiones faciales expresaba maravillosamente sus sentimientos. Así, le sonrió a Banzai de una manera cálida y fraternal.

"Animo hermanito." Le decía Banzai, quien se había conmovido por la sonrisa. "Verás que Shenzi estará bien. _Roh´kash Ne Nabu_ _nipe nguvu."_


	73. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72: ¿Ese es el plan?**

 ***CAPÍTULO PARTICULAR***

"… _y el nieto de esta nueva llegada, algún día, en el futuro, unirá a estas dos manadas rivales. Una nueva fortaleza llegaría para las dos manadas. Una tierra profanada, se reparará con el amor de la tierra prometida, y eso se convertirá en una fuerza imparable."_

 _Profecía de "Los Líderes de la manada" por el autor: "The Sonic god"._

Era de noche, y Rafiki se encontraba en su baobad haciendo algunas modificaciones en las pinturas.

Él había pintado hace ya algún tiempo las siluetas de los hijos de Simba, sólo que a Kopa-Tanabi lo había dibujado en un lugar apartado al de Kiara, no por discriminación, sino simplemente porque él debía llevar en un lugar aparte el registro de los diferentes reyes, de hecho el primer retrato que había hecho de Scar estaba cerca de donde había plasmado a Kopa, ya que los hermanos no herederos debían ser pintados aparte, pero cuando el león de la cicatriz tomó el poder, el simio tuvo que hacer un dibujo nuevo en la sección dedicada a los diferentes reyes. Esto explica también por qué los bosquejos de Kovu y Kiara estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Resulta que Scar le había dicho a Rafiki que él sería su heredero hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual no ocurrió por obvias razones.

Mientras pintaba, él de pronto pudo sentir muy fuerte la presencia del espíritu de Mufasa, así que decidió conversar con él.

"observa, Muffy" Le decía entusiasmado. "Ya puedo rellenar la cabeza de Kopa-Tanabi con un color rojizo para representar su melena, pues ya le ha crecido completamente… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho…? parece que fue ayer cuando lo tuve en mis brazos, alistándolo para su presentación ante el reino, y…."

Rafiki no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima que se enjuagó rápidamente con su mano. Después una suave brisa acarició el rostro del Chamán. Esto lo hizo sentirse reconfortado.

"Gracias, Mufasa," dijo el babuino llevándose una mano al corazón. "Es que tengo una mezcla de sentimientos. Kopa-Tanabi en unos días contraerá matrimonio con Misha, y partirá a cumplir su misión en el reino de Tuni. Creo que será un gran rey en esas tierras. La verdad lo voy a extrañar mucho. Tanto como lo harán sus padres, y Pumba y Timón. El tiempo pasa muy rápido."

Rafiki terminó de teñir la melena con colores rojizos en la cabeza de Kopa, y después se alejó unos centímetros del retrato, acercándose ahora a los de Kiara y Kovu.

Miró con detenimiento la imagen de Kiara por un momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Después tomó un cuenco con pintura azul y rellenó sus dedos con esta. A continuación comenzó a decir:

"¡Oh, Mufasa! Kiara está cada día más hermosa." Acto seguido, el Chamán pintó una marca de color azul brillante por arriba del retrato de Kiara, simbolizando con esto, la bondad y cualidades de la princesa. "Algún día será una reina de la que estemos muy orgullosos."

Sin embargo, el rostro de Rafiki volvió a reflejar melancolía. Él no estaba del todo feliz. Sentía que había algo más… energías negativas provenientes del límite sur. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo cierta opresión en su pecho, y con pesar agregó. "Pero ese cachorro, Kovu, se fortalece." Después de decir esto, pintó una melena a la silueta de Kovu alrededor de su cabeza. Era evidente pensar que si a Kopa ya le había terminado de crecer, con mayor razón a Kovu. En seguida Rafiki hizo una marca sobre el pecho del leoncito con la pintura oscura que le había sobrado de sus dedos, simbolizando así las llamaradas del odio que Zira le inyectaba a Kovu día a día. "Y Zira le llena el corazón de odio." Decía mientras observaba el retrato con angustia, y llevándose una mano atrás de su cogote. "Eso me preocupa Mufasa. Las cosas no son lo que yo quisiera… no." Rafiki agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Repentinamente una extraña sensación de desesperanza invadió por completo al anciano.

Pasaron unos segundos, e inesperadamente una agradable brisa lo rodeó, levantando suavemente su grisáceo pelaje. Mufasa quería comunicarse. Y Rafiki lo comprendió. "¿Tienes un plan?" le preguntó a Mufasa consternado. Espontáneamente un fruto del baobad, cayó al piso partiéndose en dos. "¿Pero qué…?" inquirió el babuino, intuyendo lo que Mufasa estaba a punto de proponerle. Pues todo Chamán sabe que las rupturas siempre dan paso a la unión.

Rafiki tomó las dos mitades de los frutos y comenzó a unirlos lentamente enfrente de los retratos de Kovu y Kiara. Era sorprendente ver cómo, al momento de unir las dos mitades, los retratos de ambos leones parecían unirse también. Y mientras iba uniendo el fruto, Rafiki decía con voz suave y reflexiva:

"¿Kovu…? ¿Kiara…? ¡¿Juntos…?! ¡¿Ese es el plan?!"

Eso era imposible… simplemente inaceptable… es decir… ¿Qué había de todo el odio y rencor entre ambas manadas? ¿Qué había del ataque a Kopa, de los estragos causados al reino, y de todos los antecedentes que obligaron a Simba a exiliar a Zira y a su gente a las lejanías…? Era una idea descabellada, o al menos… eso creía Rafiki.

"¡Estás Loco!" Exclamaba Rafiki algo indignado. "¡Eso jamás funcionará! Haz estado demasiado tiempo arriba ¡Tu cabeza está loca!" Vociferaba totalmente dislocado, cruzando los brazos en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento empujó con una fuerza sorprendente su cuerpo y también levantó su pelaje con gran ímpetu. Mufasa se comunicaba de nuevo. Esta vez parecía decirle a Rafiki algo así como: "¡Ándale, Rafiki! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!" Era como una forma de presionarlo de manera juguetona para que aceptara la idea, como cuando un niño insiste en que le compren un dulce. Rafiki manoteaba incomodado por tanto aire, tratando inútilmente de detenerlo. "¡Está Bien! ¡Está Bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!" Decía exasperado y abrumado por la potente ventisca, que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Al final a Rafiki, no le quedó otra más que ceder, no del todo convencido. "No creo que esto funcione, pero confío en ti." Dijo al fin. Después el Chamán pudo sentir como la presencia de Mufasa comenzó a alejarse. Y antes de que Mufasa abandonara por completo el Baobad, Rafiki alcanzó a gritarle "¡Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces!"


	74. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73: La madre naturaleza es generosa, no cruel**

Kiara estaba muy nerviosa. Faltaban muy pocos días para la ceremonia _Muhimu Uwidaju_ , y ella aún no dominaba del todo las técnicas de cacería. Llevaba dos días seguidos practicando con animales muy pequeños como liebres o diminutas aves. Sin embargo ella solía a veces pasarse de ruda, pues en su desesperación por matarlos, los dejaba mutilados, o a veces muy rasguñados, o mordisqueados pero aún vivos. Simba pasaba por ahí, y después de observarla por algún tiempo, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

"Kiara, está penadísimo dejar a un animal agonizando. Debes aprender a matarlos rápido, de otro modo se te escaparán y lo único que lograrás es prolongar el tiempo de sufrimiento de tus presas."

Kiara miró a su padre, y agachó sus orejas. "Lo sé, papá. Es que me está costando mucho trabajo acabar rápido con ellas. Casi siempre se me ganan los nervios y se me escapan antes de que las mate."

Simba lanzó un bufido. "Mira hija, hay tres puntos clave aquí. Lo primero y más importante es relajarse. Si no te relajas, es más fácil que te desconcentres y la presa huya. Lo segundo está en que tienes que lanzarte hacia ella y debes romperle la columna de un solo zarpazo, no más, mientras le cortas la yugular con los colmillos. El tercer punto es la velocidad. Debes ser muy rápida, así le evitarás a tu animal de captura un sufrimiento innecesario."

Kiara miró estupefacta a Simba. "Y tú… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de cacería? Es decir… eres macho, y los leones macho saben poco de…"

"¿Cacería…?" Simba completó la frase por ella. "Pues mira, Kiara, estás en lo correcto, de hecho yo nunca le he enseñado a tu hermano casi nada sobre esto, Sin embargo, una vez tu abuelo me enseñó una valiosa lección al respecto."

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Kiara entusiasmada. "Platícame más sobre eso…"

Simba comenzó a recordar…

 _Era una mañana soleada en Las Tierras Del Reino, y la pequeña cachorrita Nala estaba aprendiendo de su madre Sarafina las diferentes técnicas de caza, y por supuesto Simba como siempre, comenzó a espiarla. Obviamente, ella aún era muy pequeña y solo podía perseguir pequeños animales como liebres o musarañas._

" _Muy bien, Nala, ¿Qué tal si persigues a ese pequeño conejito de allá?"_

 _La cachorrita se alistó para atacar, colocándose detrás de unos altos pastos. Pero sin esperar ni dos segundos se lanzó corriendo tras el roedor. Una vez que lo tuvo en su hocico, comenzó a mordisquearlo por todas las partes de su blanco cuerpecillo, y lo agitó como lo hacen los perros con sus juguetes; de un lado a otro, sacudiendo su cabeza. La sangre del conejo brotaba por doquier. Después lanzó al animalito al aire y finalmente este cayó al suelo. El conejito estaba agonizando. Abría y cerraba la boca como llorando._

 _Nala estaba feliz. Orgullosa. Era la primera vez que atrapaba algo, y esperaba recibir de su madre todo tipo de ovaciones, pero lo que pasó a continuación la dejó estupefacta._

" _¡¿Qué hiciste hija!? ¡Mira al pobre conejo! ¡Está sufriendo de una forma horrible! ¡Mátalo! ¡MATALO YA!"_

 _Nala no estaba comprendiendo del todo la situación. Sin embargo quiso obedecer a su madre. Miraba al conejo angustiada._

" _¡¿Cómo lo hago, Mami?!"_

 _Sarafina lanzó un bufido, muy molesta. "Permíteme, hija." Vociferó. Después se acercó al conejo y rápidamente lo cargó por el cuello, y lo mordió por varios segundos justo en la yugular, poniendo fin a la agonía del desafortunado roedor._

 _Madre e hija jadeaban. Una de angustia, la otra de susto y desconcierto. Pasaron algunos segundos en puro silencio, y después, ya más tranquila, Sarafina comenzó a decirle a Nala, lenta y pausadamente._

" _Nala… yo sé que no eres experta en esto… pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal."_

 _Nala estaba muy triste. Ella creía que sería felicitada por su madre o algo, en cambio había terminado regañada. Ella miró hacia arriba al rostro de su madre, mientras los ojos comenzaban a nublársele. Sarafina prosiguió._

" _Nunca jamás debes ser desalmada con una presa. Eso sólo lo hacen criaturas como las Hienas, porque son unas bárbaras, pero tú… Eso de que juguetearas con el conejo agitándolo y lanzándolo por el aire fue muy cruel. ¿Cuándo has visto que yo, o cualquiera de la cuadrilla hagan eso durante la cacería? Tú no eres una hiena ¿O, sí?"_

 _A Nala le costaba hablar. Estaba sumida en llanto. Y muy a duras penas pudo dejar escapar un "No" En respuesta. Sarafina solo podía escucharla sollozar. Después de un rato, Sarafina comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de su pequeña hijita con su cálida lengua._

" _Ya no llores, pequeñita. No lo sabías. Tú solo querías impresionarme y también probarte a ti misma. Pero de ahora en adelante deberás hacerme caso en una cosa; Nunca en la vida debes ser cruel con tus presas. ¿Está claro?"_

 _Nala agitaba su cola, y asintió sonriendo a su mamá. "De acuerdo Mami."_

 _Simba, quien había visto todo, estuvo reflexionando durante esto todo el día. Fue tanta su inquietud, que por la noche después de la cena le pidió a su papá que salieran a caminar y a platicar. Simba le contó todo lo que había visto a Mufasa, y después le dijo:_

" _Papá… No entiendo bien, Por qué Sarafina se enojó tanto con Nala. Ella no hizo nada malo. Se supone que se debe matar a la presa sin importar nada más."_

" _¿Sabes Simba?" Comenzó a decir Mufasa. "Los leones machos casi no cazamos, pero creo que si por alguna razón te vieras en la necesidad de hacerlo, llevarte siempre esto por delante; Cuando alcances a una presa, debes lanzarte hacia ella con toda tu furia, y romperle la columna de un zarpazo mientras le cortas la yugular con los colmillos velozmente."_

 _Simba lo miró extrañado. "Pero… Sarafina le dijo a Nala que no debería ser cruel con las presas. ¿No sería bueno que tengamos algo de compasión?"_

 _Mufasa, derritiéndose de ternura por su pequeño, le respondió:_

" _Hijo, justamente por compasión debemos acabar rápido con las presas. Imagínate que estuvieses en su lugar: ¿Te gustaría morir lentamente?"_

 _Simba quedó boquiabierto un largo rato, hasta que por fin pudo contestar:_

" _Tienes razón, papi. Hay que matarlas pronto para que no sufran."_

 _Mufasa agregó. "No olvides estas palabras: "Debes respetar a todas las criaturas, pues todos estamos conectados en el Gran Ciclo de la Vida."_

Después de relatar esto, Simba le guiñó un ojo a Kiara, y se retiró. Kiara se quedó sola reflexionando, y a partir de ese momento, llevaría siempre con ella esta valiosa **lección1.**

1 _Nota de la autora_ _: Debo decir que la parte del recuerdo de Simba donde su padre Mufasa platica con él, fue en realidad un curioso y adorable sueño que una vez una amiga muy especial y querida por mí, con el pseudónimo de Kiara, tuvo una vez mientras dormía. Me impresionó tanto su sueño que quise agregarlo aquí. ¡Qué impresionante lección! Se presta a la reflexión, pues no cabe duda que la naturaleza tiene técnicas de matanza no crueles, en cambio, la mayoría de las veces cuando los humanos matamos animales para poner sus cabezas en los trofeos, o en lugares como los rastros, con el fin comerlos, los matamos de las formas más crueles y despiadadas, y tal como explica Peter Singer en sus libros sobre Liberación Animal, casi siempre ocurre que los animales no están bien muertos, cuando los descuartizan, lo cual resulta para el animal una forma tortuosa, denigrante y aberrante de morir. Es tiempo de ver por los animales, si no se logra que no los maten para comer, al menos deberíamos mejorar nuestras técnicas de matanza, haciéndolas lo más rápidas e indoloras posibles. Aprovecho este espacio, y este capítulo para hacer esta denuncia, ya que es indígnate la manera tan inhumana en que mueren los animales de los mataderos día con día, y más sabiendo que tenemos la tecnología suficiente para evitarles demasiado sufrimiento. Asimismo quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga, o debería decir, hermana Kiara, primero porque ella soñó esta escena, segundo, porque ella siempre ha sido una defensora de la naturaleza y los animales_ , _también para hacer homenaje a su escrito llamado ´carta del león al hombre' ¡Eres todo un ejemplo de vida, hermana!, y como decía Mahatma Gandhi:_ _´Un país, una civilización se puede juzgar por la forma en que trata a sus_ _animales_ _.'_


	75. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74: Ceremonias**

" _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto padre?!"_

 _Exclamaba Nuka, después de haber recibido su cubrimiento_

 _como príncipe segundo y no como rey._

 _Taka lo miró preocupado._

 _-¡Por los dioses hijo! No te engañes a ti mismo. Sabes que nunca hubieras podido ser un buen rey._

 _Nuka estaba furioso. A punto de reventar en llanto, pero a cambio lo convirtió en rabia profunda._

 _-¿Qué hay sobre ti, padre? ¿Acaso tú lo has sido? ¡¿Has sido un buen rey?!_

 _Scar bajó la mirada molesto y pensativo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, finalmente respondió._

 _-No… pero yo… ya no puedo dar marcha atrás._

 _He liberado un monstruo, y por eso,_

 _mi última voluntad en esta vida sería que mi sucesor, no solo siguiera mis huellas, sino que las superara,_

 _Actuando con astucia, ingenio y firmeza… se enmendarán los daños así_

 _Por todo ello, Nuka, lamento mucho decirte esto:._

 _Ese sucesor no puedes ser tú._

 _ **Fragmento de lo ocurrido entre Scar y Nuka,**_

 _ **el día de la ceremonia de cubrimiento de este último.**_

Era un día de fiesta y regocijo para los habitantes de Las Lejanías.

Zira desde hace algunos días había enviado a una leona llamada Scruffy a espiar La Roca Del Rey en busca de noticias. Entre ellas estaba una que alegró a todos; La princesa iniciaría su primer día de cacería en cuatro días más, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa; El entrenamiento había concluido para todos. Esto se consideraba así, en base a que a Kovu, tal como lo había vislumbrado ya Rafiki, le había crecido su melena completamente, y sería lanzado a su misión, la cual estaba planeada para que diera inicio el día exacto en que se llevara a cabo la _Muhimu-Uwidaju para Kiara_. Esa misión para Kovu, tal como se le había enseñado toda su vida, debía ser la razón última de su vida… El motivo de su existencia. Sólo así viviría y moriría con honor.

Como bien recordará, estimado lector, a Kovu ya le habían hecho su ceremonia de cubrimiento hace mucho, durante el reinado de Scar, de hecho, él ya era considerado un adulto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sólo que lo que en realidad estaba celebrándose, era que por fin la venganza comenzaba su proceso.

Toda la manada se encontraba reunida en el interior de la cueva del termitero, y ahí dentro, Zira vociferaba parada en lo alto de un peñasco, mientras el resto de la manada escuchaba muy atenta.

"Hoy Manada, es día de Júbilo y Regocijo: Kiara, la hija de Simba iniciará su ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ en cuatro días y por tanto, Kovu deberá partir a la misión que le fue encomendada desde que nació".

Todos los espectadores gritaron alegremente. Vitani junto con su novio Rakchasa, estaban en primera fila escuchando a Zira bajo el peñasco, en cambio Nuka simplemente no estaba presente. Zira continuaba su discurso, radiante de gozo.

"Antes de morir, mi amado Scar quiso siempre tener un heredero al trono. Uno que actuara con astucia, ingenio y firmeza, y _ese_ heredero, _será Kovu."_

"¡Arriba Kovu!" gritó la multitud congregada al unísono. "¡Sí!" Agregó Vitani. "¡Ese es mi hermano!"

Zira calló por unos segundos. Después siguió hablando.

"Mi amado Scar solía decir que sólo así se enmendarían los daños. Pero, ¿qué daños pueden ser estos?, pues precisamente concluir todos los proyectos que él comenzó, por ejemplo, convertir al resto de los habitantes del reino en verdaderos esclavos, o subyugar a las leonas de la ex manada de Mufasa a obedecer sus órdenes… Pero hoy, Todo eso cambiará; Scar siempre supo que mi Kovu algún día tendría las agallas para finalizar sus proyectos y reinar con mano de hierro. Kovu terminará lo que Scar empezó, y no tendrá compasión de nadie. Es por eso que hoy celebramos que finalmente dará inicio su camino… su ascenso al trono, Y junto con ello, también nosotros regresaremos gloriosa y honrosamente, al poder.

"¡Bravo!" gritaban todos. "¡Al fin Se hará justicia!"

"No pasaremos más hambre" Proseguía Zira, "No estaremos más en este horrible termitero. Todas las leonas de la manada de Simba serán nuestras esclavas, y cazarán para nosotros. Dispondremos de todo el alimento que hay en el reino. ¡Nunca más volveremos a vivir miserablemente!"

Había tanta emoción entre la manada de Zira, que algunas leonas comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

Después Zira volteó hacia arriba, y como si Scar estuviera presente, comenzó a decir, en voz alta:

"¡Oh, Scar! Amado mío, ¿Escuchaste eso? Tu voluntad será hecha. Te encomiendo a nuestro Kovu, para que pueda vengarte, y así recupere las tierras que aún te pertenecen y que heredará de ti, y que por derecho, nos corresponden a todos nosotros también."

Después, Zira bajó del peñasco y salió unos momentos de la cueva. Toda la manada aguardaba en silencio.

Era evidente que la mente retorcida de Zira había adulterado la última voluntad de Scar. Él no quería un tirano en el trono. De hecho él no había sentido deseos de hacer más daño. Simplemente inconcebible eso de que quisiera enmendar los daños… ¡haciendo más daño! Zira definitivamente había hecho una interpretación de lo dicho por Scar totalmente a su gusto, conveniencia e intereses.

Segundos más tarde, Zira entró a la cueva junto con Kovu. Para ese entonces la manada se había acomodado de forma distinta. Se habían formado en un círculo, inclusive algunas habían subido a los diferentes peñascos que había dentro de la cueva. Muchas se habían sentado en lugares muy altos. Kovu y su madre quedaron al centro de todos. Después Zira incitó a Kovu a subir a un elevado montículo. Él se sentó y miró su alrededor, muy serio y con orgullo. Casi como un militar. Sus uñas negras y poderosas salían al descubierto. Esto lo hacía como símbolo de bravura, y para hacer homenaje a Scar. Todos los presentes estaban maravillados ante el guerrero que tenían enfrente. La presencia del nuevo Kovu, el poderoso Kovu en verdad imponía. Su mirada era fría y calculadora.

"Ya estás listo". Decía la leona mientras reía malvadamente.

Kovu permaneció quieto. Inmóvil. Como un guardia ruso. Zira comenzó a caminar girando alrededor de él como un sargento frente a su subordinado, admirando su creación. Recordando cada segundo de su entrenamiento mientras lo observaba. Ella creía firmemente haber hecho de Kovu una máquina de matar, un ser sin compasión. Además podía ver en él, una copia casi perfecta de Scar, que la provocaba de sobremanera.

"Bien… me agrada…" Continuaba Zira. "¡Sí! ¡Tienes la misma alma perversa que tenía Scar!" Le dijo. Al escuchar esto, Kovu hinchó su pecho y mantuvo su frente en alto orgulloso, majestuoso, soberbio, pues no sólo llevaba un nombre que significaba lo mismo que el de Scar, sino que era un verdadero honor para él saber que lucharía en su memoria… en memoria del león que para él había sido un verdadero padre, en memoria de quien lo había adoptado y amado como a un hijo, y saberse parecido a él, era un verdadero orgullo.

Después, Zira le preguntó a Kovu con voz muy fuerte.

"¿Cuál es tu destino?"

Kovu, permaneciendo derecho y con su mirada fija en el vacío, respondió.

"Voy a vengar a Scar. Y en Las Tierras Del Reino tomaré su lugar."

" ¡Sí!" Exclamó Zira extasiada. Esa respuesta le había indicado que la venganza sería cumplida de manera perfecta. "¿Y qué es lo que te he enseñado?"

" _SIMBA_ es el enemigo." Respondió Kovu con firmeza.

"¿Y qué es lo que debes hacer tú?"

Los ojos de Kovu destellaron ante los deseos de venganza. Él le respondió a Zira, lenta y pausadamente.

"Yo-Debo- _MATARLO_."

Al decir esto, todos los presentes rugieron a manera de ovación. Era un rugido que escondía los gritos de ¡Victoria! De ¡gloria! Y de ¡Viva!

¡LA GUERRA HABÍA COMENZADO!

Y mientras todos festejaban en grande, un flacucho león lloraba de rabia en algún rincón oscuro.

"¡¿Qué hace a Kovu tan especial?! ¡¿Qué tiene él que me falte a mí?! ¡Nunca podré probarle a mi madre quien soy! ¡AYÚDAME, HALIMA! ¡Por favor ayuda a tu pobre Nuka desde donde estés! ¡Aunque la verdad no lo merezco! ¡Ni siquiera tengo Melena! ¡Soy un perdedor y un cobarde! ¡Merezco lo peor! ¡Estoy tan solo, Halima! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Al día siguiente, de aquella oscura fiesta, Una celebración más blanca se llevaba a cabo en Las Tierras Del Reino, apenas había caído el alba.

La ceremonia de cubrimiento de plebeyo estaba teniendo lugar para dos leones; Afua y otro león joven llamado Kimuki. Ambos iniciarían su aventura por el Gran Mundo. Kimuki era hijo de Mélani, una de las tantas leonas de la manada de Simba. Este león había formado lazos muy sólidos con Afua, pero casi no había hecho amistad con Kiara, Kopa o Yoshi, así que, a estos tres chicos no les dolió mucho la partida de este león, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Afua. La despedida fue muy dura.

"Nunca te olvides de nosotros, Afua", decía Kiara quien ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las ganas de llorar."

Afua y Kiara se abrazaron mutuamente, con fuerza, como si no quisieran soltarse. Afua no pudo hablar, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

Después Kopa se le acercó. "Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y aunque ahora serás lanzado al gran mundo, siempre lo serás también."

Ambos leones tenían sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Y se dieron un abrazo fraternal. Kopa-Tanabi sentía como si una espada atravesara su corazón; Había sido mucho tiempo de convivir con su querido Afua.

Después, Yoshi se le acercó a Tanabi. Ella no lloraba, y lo que diría continuación resolvería la duda de por qué.

"Una vez que Akanni y yo nos casemos, seremos vecinos, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, Hermanita. Tú ya conoces mi olor. Cuando te cases, búscame con tu olfato. Seremos vecinos. No me iré muy lejos de aquí, para que me encuentres rápido. Después de que nos veamos, iniciaremos juntos nuestra exploración por un lugar nuevo dónde establecernos."

Por último, la madre de Yoshi y Afua, la leona Tabatha se despidió con mucho pesar de sus amados hijos.

A continuación, Afua y Kimuki iniciaron su viaje al gran mundo.

Sin embargo como dicen, la vida debe continuar. Y al caer el atardecer, otra ceremonia aún más importante que la primera se llevaría a cabo en el reino…

Más tarde el cubrimiento real de Kopa-Tanabi dio inicio en el promorinto de La Roca Del Rey. Zazú hacía todos los honores, frente a los súbditos:

"Levanto mi ala derecha como símbolo de mi reverencia, ¡oh, futuro rey!, levanto mi ala izquierda para anunciar que regirás al reino de nuestro vecino amigo, el rey Tuni, y guiarás a su pueblo sabiduría. Los bendigo en nombre de Aiheu y juntos gritaremos:

" _¡Qué viva el Príncipe Kopa-Tanabi, futuro rey del gobierno de Tuni, nuestro reino hermano!"_

" _¡Que viva el príncipe Kopa-Tanabi! ¡Larga vida al príncipe!"_ Gritaban todos los presentes en respuesta.

Pronto, la ceremonia de cubrimiento Real había llegado a su fin. Y todos los animales reunidos a las faldas de La Roca del Rey, pasaron a retirarse.

Simba y Nala no podían estar más orgullosos, pero aquí no terminaba la celebración. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timón, Pumba y Zazú acompañarían a Kopa, hasta el reino de Tuni, el cual sería su nuevo hogar. Allí él recibiría una segunda ceremonia de cubrimiento más, pues debía ser presentado, ahora sí, antes sus nuevos súbditos, además de que se llevaría a cabo la boda real entre la princesa Misha y Kopa-Tanabi. Pero no sólo ellos, sino que Yoshi y Akanni los seguirían también, pues ocurriría algo muy especial con ellos en aquel reinado.

Mientras andaban, Simba le comentó a Tanabi. "Es curioso Kopa. Tus ceremonias siempre son dobles. Tuviste una presentación en Las Tierras del Reino, y otra en el gobierno de Tuni. Tuviste una ceremonia de cubrimiento en La Roca Del Rey, y tendrás otra en las tierras de Tuni."

Kopa-Tanabi quedó muy sorprendido, al reflexionar sobre esto.

Fue un viaje muy largo. Partieron esa noche y llegaron casi a la noche siguiente.

Tan pronto como llegaron, encontraron a un oso hormiguero. Simba le preguntó:

"Buenas noches, podrías decirnos ¿en dónde se encuentra la morada del Rey Tuni?"

El oso Hormiguero los miró con cierta indignación, y les dijo de una manera poco amable:

"¡¿Rey Tuni?! ¡Pero qué falta de respeto! A menos que alguien sea muy cercano a él, puede llamarle así. Todos los demás debemos llamarlo _Leo Segundo._ "

Simba, Kiara, Kopa, Nala, Timón, Pumba, Zazú, Yoshi y Akanni, se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, inesperadamente escucharon una voz masculina muy gruesa que los llamó.

"¡Bienvenidos al reino de mi hijo Tuni!"

El ex Rey Leo junto con su esposa la ex reina Yasúe los miraban con mucho gusto. Simba y Nala se acercaron a ellos casi corriendo. Se veían muy entusiasmados. Zazú voló también y una vez que Simba se detuvo, él se colocó en uno de sus hombros, y se inclinó ante los ex reyes como símbolo de saludo y respeto.

"¡Que alegría verlos!" Exclamaba Simba.

"¡A mi esposo y a mí nos place estar aquí!" saludó Nala.

Después Kiara y Kopa se acercaron, e inclinaron sus cabezas ante el viejo matrimonio.

"¡Jóvenes príncipes!" Exclamó Leo, "¡Que alegría tenerlos aquí!, y con mayor razón tú Kopa, ya que serás el nuevo rey de estas tierras".

Kiara y Kopa sonrieron ampliamente, y al unísono dijeron: "Gracias su majestad".

Todos los demás visitantes hicieron una reverencia respetuosa ante los ex gobernantes. Todos se veían muy felices.

Después la leona Yasúe volteó hacia arriba y vio que el cielo estaba comenzando a estrellarse.

"Pero por favor, no se queden ahí," Comenzó a decirles Yasúe. "Está oscureciendo y el frío está comenzando. Vengan, acompáñenos a nuestra morada."

Todos siguieron a la pareja de leones. Pronto, llegaron a un lugar parecido a La Roca Del Rey, excepto que no era tan alto, y en vez de ser un lugar rocoso, más bien abundaba la vegetación, y el verde musgo casi lo cubría por completo.

"Entren por favor", les dijo Yasúe. Después Leo se acercó a Simba y en un susurro le dijo: "hay una sorpresa aguardándote allá adentro."

Simba le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al entrar, Tuni y su esposa Ajenti los recibieron.

"Rey Simba. Reina Nala. Príncipes Kopa y Tanabi. Sus presencias honran nuestro hogar."

Los cuatro que había mencionado Tuni, se acercaron a él, y uno a uno en el mismo orden en que fueron aludidos, tocaban la melena de Tuni diciendo: "Toco tu melena, honorable rey" y a continuación hacían una reverencia a la leona Ajenti. Todo esto, como símbolo de saludo y respeto hacia ellos.

Después, Tuni habló al resto de los presentes. Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a nuestro hogar también. El resto de los visitantes hicieron una reverencia, inclinándose ante Tuni, en respuesta.

Kopa miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que no había visto hoy. Después se acercó a Tuni y le dijo. "Disculpe su majestad, pero, ¿Dónde está Misha?"

Automáticamente en el rostro de Tuni se dibujó una expresión de seriedad. "¿Misha dices? Ella abandonó el reino, para no volver."

A Kopa se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. "¡¿cómo dice?! ¡Pero, si ella y yo nos íbamos a casar hoy! ¡Yo la amo! ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!"

Pero entonces al rey Tuni le cambió el rostro; Sus cachetes se inflaron como queriendo aguantar la risa, hasta que ya no pudo más. Tuni explotó en una fuerte carcajada. Kopa se quedó perplejo.

"¿Qué… qué es tan gracioso, su majestad?"

Tuni no pudo responderle. Estaba muerto de risa. Cuando se calmó al fin, explicó: "Fue una broma. ¡Já, Já! Ella está ahora en una cueva a unos metros de aquí, acompañada con su tía Lina. Se supone que la novia no debe ver al novio antes de la boda". Haga clic para volver al índice

"Es cierto", dijo Kopa, comenzando a reír también. "¡En serio caí con esa!" Después el joven león se acercó a Kiara y le dijo: "Creo que ya ni tú me hiciste una broma tan buena, como la del rey Tuni, ¡eh!" acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

"Por cierto Tuni," Decía Simba. "¿Acaso tu verdadero nombre es _'Leo Segundo'_? Un oso hormiguero nos regañó cuando preguntamos por ti con el nombre de 'Tuni'"

Tuni no pudo evitar reír nuevamente. "Bueno, así es como les dije a mis súbditos que me llamaran. Pero jamás le he prohibido a nadie que me llame por mi reino real." Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, y continuó. "Hmmm… Creo que ya sé quién los regañó; Komi es un oso hormiguero cascarrabias ¿saben? Le encanta hacer sentir mal a los demás."

"Ya veo", dijo Simba pensativo.

Segundos más tarde, dos leones machos salieron desde el fondo de la cueva.

Eran dos leones macho, uno de ellos llevaba cargando en su hombro un lindo civet. Simba los reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Boga! ¡Sabini! ¡Ngawa! ¡Qué alegría verlos!"

Simba se acercó corriendo a ellos y les dio un poderoso y fraternal abrazo leonino. Después con su zarpa, Simba acarició al civet.

"¡Mira Sabini!" Decía Boga. "Es Simba."

Recordará, amigo lector, que estos leones amigos de Leo, habían conocido a Simba de cachorro.

"Sí", Respondió Sabini, "¡Qué maravilla! No nos vemos desde que su hijo Kopa era un cachorro. Cuando las termitas invadieron este reino".

"Sí", Decía Simba. "Y ahora que lo pienso, muchos osos hormigueros de los que les envié a ustedes para ayudar, ya no regresaron. Quién sabe por qué."

"Hay demasiadas hormigas y termitas en este reino." Aclaró Tuni.

"Leo me dijo que había una sorpresa para mí, pero no pensé que fuera tan buena." Comenzó a decir Simba extasiado. "De hecho, yo sabía, que ustedes no viven aquí."

"Bueno, vivimos en este reino." Agregó Sabini. "Pero no en esta Roca Real. Así que viajamos hasta aquí porque sabíamos que ibas a venir."

Simba sonrió ampliamente ante esta revelación. Después Boga se acercó a Kopa. "Dime Kopa, ¿Qué tal tu árbol familiar da manzanas?"

Kopa comenzó a reír nerviosamente. "¡Jé, Jé! Cuando era cachorro era un poco ingenuo.

Boga le susurró a Simba. "Creo que Kopa era igual de crédulo que tú cuando eras pequeño."

Después el civet Ngawa habló: "¡Y que lo digas! Cuando Simba era mi compañero de juegos me llevó a conocer unos 'inofensivos' amigos, que resultaron ser peligrosas mambas negras."

Simba se ruborizó un poco, y se rascó el cogote. "¡Jé, Jé! Sí… ¡Hey! Pero no me negarás que cuando ibas al reino a visitarme, te divertías jugando conmigo."

"Eso sí." Dijo Ngawa sonriendo.

Todos charlaban muy alegres. Más tarde, los visitantes fueron invitados a pasar la noche dentro de la cueva real de Tuni. Todos dormían plácidamente.

Les esperaba un gran día. Haga clic para volver al índice

Haga clic para volver al índice

Muy temprano antes de que los primeros rayos del sol cayeran sobre el reinado de Tuni, los preparativos para la boda habían comenzado.

"Muy bien." Decía Ajenti. "Mi hija caminará por aquí, y se reunirá con Kopa. Ustedes, Simba y Nala se sentarán por acá."

Etcétera.

Todos estos preparativos se realizaban a las faldas de La roca real de Tuni, ya que, allí mismo se llevaría a cabo la celebración horas más tarde.

"Mamá," le decía Kopa a Nala. "Estoy tan nervioso. Me casaré en unos momentos más con la leona que más amo en todo el universo."

Nala frotó su carita amorosamente contra la de su nervioso hijo, mientras producía un suave ronroneo. "sé que serás un buen esposo para Misha, tanto como fuiste un buen hijo para mí. Te amo hijo, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

Pronto, llegó el esperado momento; Los animales comenzaron a reunirse por debajo de la roca real, y se formaron a manera de medio círculo. Del lado izquierdo, se sentaron hasta delante de la multitud de animales congregada, Kiara, Timón y Pumba, y justo enfrente de ellos, quedaron Simba y Nala. Simba llevaba a Zazú en su hombro. "¡Oye!, ¿Dónde están Yoshi y Akanni?" Preguntó Kiara a sus padres volteando para todos lados buscándolos. Nadie le respondió. Esto se le hizo a Kiara muy raro.

Del lado derecho, acomodados de una manera similar, habían quedado sus majestades, el rey Tuni y su esposa Ajenti, Leo y Yasúe, los leones Boga y Sabini. Éste último con Ngawa en su hombro, y de invitada una joven leona muy posiblemente amiga de Misha.

Y colocándose en medio de todos ellos, se paró un viejo babuino, el chamán del reino de Tuni.

Segundos después, dos siluetas aparecieron. Una más alta que la otra. Eran Misha y su tía Lina. Pero había una tercera novia con ellas, que a Kiara se le hizo familiar al verla. Lina entregó a las dos futuras esposas con el Chamán. Acto seguido hizo una reverencia a éste, y pasó a sentarse a un lado de Ajenti.

"¡Es Yoshi!", Exclamó Kiara alegre, pero en un susurro.

"Sí hija," Le dijo Nala. "Ella se va a casar hoy también."

Kiara sonrió, y continuó observando los acontecimientos, con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa. "¡¿Hoy?!, ¡¿En serio?!"

Pronto los novios llegaron por detrás. Kopa por un lado, y Akanni por otro, caminaron hasta donde se encontraban las dos novias. Ambas traían por adorno una florecilla arriba de sus orejas. Cada león se acomodó junto a su respectiva futura esposa. Ulteriormente el silencio absoluto reinó el lugar. El babuino chamán se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos parejas en sagrado matrimonio…"

Tras varios minutos, el discurso finalizó. El babuino agitó su callado por encima de ambas parejas, produciendo un sonido parecido al de una sonaja.

Kopa y Misha se frotaron dulcemente sus rostros. Después lo hicieron Akanni y Yoshi.

Una vez finalizada la boda, Tuni vociferó a todos los presentes: "Tomaremos un descanso. En unos momentos más iniciará el cubrimiento y toma de poder del príncipe Kopa".

Era un momento muy emotivo, Ajenti y Tuni abrazaban a su hija con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se les salían. Misha también fue felicitada por su amiga invitada, y por Sabini y Boga.

Mientras que Kopa estaba en la misma situación. Simba y Nala lloraban mientras frotaban sus rostros contra él. "Te amamos hijo. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Misha es una buena leona. Sabemos que serás un gran esposo para ella."

Después Kiara se acercó a él. "Hermanito te quiero." Kopa lamía con dulzura su hermana, y le secaba sus lágrimas con su cálida lengua.

Timón y Pumba se abrazaron y comenzaron a chillar cómicamente lanzando chorros de agua por los ojos, y haciendo extraños sonidos con la nariz.

Zazú se acercó con mucha formalidad a Kopa. "¡muchísimas felicidades, joven príncipe! No puedo ni imaginar la alegría que usted ha de sentir en estos momentos.

Yoshi y Akanni también fueron felicitados. Kiara y Yoshi se abrazaron y lloraron juntas de inmensa alegría. Kopa y Misha se les unieron.

Era en verdad una escena muy conmovedora.

Pronto, Kopa sintió una pata pesada que tocó su hombro.

"Es hora." Dijo Tuni detrás de él. Kopa asintió.

Ellos dos, junto con Ajenti, Misha y el babuino Chamán, subieron hasta la cima de la roca real. Todos los demás miraban hacia lo alto, guardando silencio. Segundos más tarde el babuino comenzó a vociferar:

"Familia, visitas y súbditos; Hoy celebraremos, no sólo la boda de la princesa Misha, sino también de su ascenso al trono. El proceso casi está listo. Hace unos días la ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ fue superada por la princesa Misha con gran éxito..."

Cuando Kiara escuchó esto, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No quería ni pensar que al regresar al reino, se debería enfrentar con eso. "¿Para qué me lo recordó?" Se preguntaba para sus adentros molesta. El babuino continuaba hablando:

"… y hoy, se celebra el cubrimiento del príncipe Kopa-Tanabi. Una vez finalizada esta ceremonia de cubrimiento, el príncipe Kopa-Tanabi y la princesa Misha serán proclamados los nuevos soberanos de estas tierras: Rey y Reina respectivamente." Haga clic para volver al índice

La multitud gritó llena de emoción, ovacionando a los dos príncipes. El babuino continuaba hablando:

"Así que; Levanto mi cayado y con él bendigo a Kopa. Ahora es un adulto, pero además, desde hoy será proclamado Rey legítimo."

Después Tuni se acercó a él, y dijo con voz fuerte para que todos pudieran escuchar:

"Te entrego mi reino Kopa-Tanabi, el cuál sé que gobernarás con sabiduría y humildad." Después decir esto, Tuni llevó una pata a la melena de Kopa. "Toco tu melena, Rey Kopa-Tanabi"

Tanabi hizo lo mismo con él: "Y yo toco la suya, antiguo rey Tuni."

Después Ajenti se acercó a su hija, y en voz alta para que todos escucharan, le dijo:

"Te entrego la corona, hija mía. Ahora tú eres la nueva reina".

Después los ex reyes y los nuevos reyes, caminaron hasta la orilla de la roca real. Quedando Misha y Kopa hasta adelante, y Tuni y Ajenti atrás de ellos.

Los cuatro hicieron reverencia ante los presentes, quienes por debajo, gritaban;

"¡Viva sus majestades Ajenti y Tuni! ¡Viva los nuevos reyes Misha y Kopa-Tanabi!"

Después de eso, el chamán vociferó.

"¡Gracias por su asistencia, querido pueblo! ¡Ya pueden retirarse!"

Todos los animales se comenzaron a retirar con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. El chamán pasó a retirarse también. El reino por fin tenía una nueva reina y un nuevo rey.

La celebración continuó dentro de la roca de Tuni. Las leonas habían cazado un enorme búfalo para celebrar. Timón, Pumba, Zazú y el civet Ngawa se comieron por su parte, una enorme hoja de palma, repleta de insectos. Kopa-Tanabi, no pudo evitar la tentación de comer unos cuantos también.

Al caer la noche, las agridulces despedidas comenzaron.

Nala, Simba y Kopa se abrazaban con fuerza, derramando lágrimas en abundancia por sus ojos. "Hijo," decía Simba a Kopa-Tanabi con voz quebrada. "Te voy a extrañar muchísimo…"."

"Yo también, papá. Quiero que sepas que para mí, no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda igualarte. Te adoro, y soy el más feliz de ser tu hijo."

Nala tenía dentro de sí una mezcla de sentimientos enormes. Estaba feliz por su hijo, pero a la vez lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

"Cuídate mucho, hijo." Decía Nala. "Y vive lo más feliz que puedas."

"No te preocupes, mamá. Lo haré."

Nala apenas y podía hablar por el nudo tan grande en su garganta. "Te amo, hijito... Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, no importa dónde estés. Tú siempre estarás aquí," Nala se llevó una pata al pecho. "Y aquí." Nala se llevó esa misma pata a su cabeza... Me vas a hacer mucha falta."

Nala no podía seguir. El llanto no se lo permitió. Pero se paró y frotó suavemente su rostro contra el de su hijo, con mucho amor.

Kiara se les unió, frotando su rostro contra Kopa.

"me vas a hacer falta, hermanito."

"Y tú a mí, hermanita." Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente.

Después, Zazú aterrizó en un hombro de Kopa-Tanabi.

"Joven Kopa, yo… yo sólo quería…" pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo contenerse más. Sus ojos se le nublaron por completo. Él se aferró al cuello de Kopa, y le comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada. "Lo voy a extrañar. Fue una experiencia maravillosa haber sido su niñero todo este tiempo."

Kopa-Tanabi se derritió de ternura ante las palabras del cálao. A él también se le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas. "Oh, Zazú. Creo que si hay alguien a quien voy a extrañar demasiado, es a ti."

"Siga siendo el adorable y curioso filósofo que siempre ha sido… Y por favor no olvide decirle al Chamán de éste lugar que recolecte siempre los remedios necesarios para su dolor crónico de espalda", le decía el ave, quien suspiró, para después decir; "Aún recuerdo cuando usted me preguntó '¿Por qué el cielo es azul?'"

Kopa rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. "gracias por todo, mi querido Zazú."

Después Yoshi se acercó y le dijo a Tanabi:

"Misha es mi segunda mejor amiga. Cuida bien de ella. Y cuídate tú."

"Lo haré, Yoshi. Sé feliz en tu matrimonio. Se ve que Akanni es un buen león. Sé que él te dará todo el amor del mundo."

"Lo sé." Dijo Yoshi con una gran sonrisa.

"Y cuando veas a Afua, dile que siempre lo llevaré en mi memoria. Era como un hermano para mí."

"Lo haré." Respondió Yoshi, cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre.

Akanni también se despidió, estrechando la pata de Kopa-Tanabi. "Te conocí poco, pero me has agradado. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes."

"Igualmente para ti, Akanni. Cuida bien de Yoshi." Le respondió Kopa-Tanabi.

Los siguientes en aproximarse a Kopa, fueron Pumba y Timón. Ambos de nuevo lloriquearon cómicamente. "¿Y ahora quien compartirá con nosotros la filosofía _Hakuna Matata_?" Le decías mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Por último, Misha se despidió de todos los que venían acompañando a Kopa, pero en especial de Yoshi y Kiara.

"Ustedes son como mis hermanas. Gracias por acompañarme en mi boda."

"Sabes que eres como mi hermana, Misha." Decía Kiara. "No dejen de visitarnos. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en Las Tierras Del Reino." Después Kiara se llevó una pata a un lado de su mejilla en símbolo de complicidad y susurró; "Pero Kopa no. ¡Jé, Jé, Jé!"

"Más te vale que sí, Kiara." Decía Misha en tono juguetón y entre risas. "Ahora que es mi esposo lo defenderé con garras y colmillos… aunque su apodo seguirá siendo 'cola en la cabeza'". Finalizó la leona guiñando un ojo.

Ambas se taparon la boca con una pata y rieron maliciosamente.

Después Misha le dijo a Yoshi: "Te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio. Y cuando puedan tú y tu esposo, no dejen de visitarnos".

"Lo haremos", le respondió Yoshi, "te deseo lo mejor a ti también, al lado de Kopa-Tanabi. Es un gran león."

Para Simba, despedirse de Boga, Sabini y Ngawa fue algo difícil.

Una vez que todos se despidieron entre todos, el viaje de regreso a Las Tierras Del Reino comenzó para Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timón, Pumba, Zazú, Yoshi y Akanni, ya sin Kopa-Tanabi.

Partieron esa noche y llegaron casi a la noche siguiente. En cuanto llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue irse a dormir.

Despertar la siguiente mañana fue extraña para todos. Kopa-Tanabi ya no vivía más en La Roca Del Rey, pues ahora vivía en las tierras de Tuni, como nuevo rey, al lado de su esposa Misha.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	76. Chapter 75

_***SEGUNDA PARTE***_

 **Capítulo 75: Una nueva vida para Kiara**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Como si para Kiara hubiera sido poco haber tenido que despedirse de su hermano el día anterior, el día que le siguió estuvo lleno de retos y emociones fuertes. Primero, todos en La Roca Del Rey se reunieron para despedir a Yoshi, pues finalmente ya había contraído matrimonio con Akanni, se alistaron para abandonar Las Tierras del Reino y adentrarse en el Gran Mundo. Y segundo, en unas horas más se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia a la que tanto temía Kiara: La ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_.

Primero nos centraremos en la partida de Yoshi:

Una vez que Yoshi se hubo despedido de Simba, Nala, y el resto de la manada, se despidió por último de Kiara:

"Mi hermosa Kiara, No tienes idea de cuánto te voy a extrañar."

"Yo también te voy a extrañar. Voy a extrañar todas esas veces en que jugábamos. En las que le hacíamos bromas a Afua y a Kopa-Tanabi. Todas esas pláticas en las que nos desvelábamos juntas. Me vas a hacer mucha falta, amiga. La Roca Del Rey no va a ser lo mismo sin ti."

Ambas leonas lloraban sin parar, mientras se abrazaban con mucha fuerza. Como si no se quisieran soltar jamás.

Entonces una voz masculina habló detrás de ellas. "Ya es hora de irnos, Yoshi".

Era Akanni, quien le había hecho una señal a Yoshi con la cabeza, para que lo siguiera.

"Adiós". Susurró Yoshi al fin.

Con los ojos nublados, Kiara pudo ver como su mejor amiga, se alejaba para siempre de Las Tierras del Reino.

Pero, como bien dicen, la vida debe continuar.

Cayó entonces el medio día. El sol estaba radiante. Brillaba intensamente sobre el reino. Toda la manada se había reunido a las faldas de La Roca del Rey, para presenciar ahora sí, lo que sería la ceremonia _Muhimu Uwidaju_ de Kiara.

Pronto, Kiara se vio sola dentro de la cueva real. Todos estaban afuera esperándola, como si la joven leona fuera una especie de estrella de cine que saldría por la alfombra roja. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero pronto tomó valor, y salió de la cueva, bajando hasta las faldas de La Roca Del Rey.

Toda la manada la observaba extasiada, mientras Kiara descendía.

Primero Rafiki y Zazú le hicieron reverencia. A continuación ella siguió avanzando.

Muchos murmullos positivos se escuchaban. "¡Su primera cacería! ¡Podrá hacerlo!"

Kiara hubiera deseado que Yoshi hubiera estado ahí para apoyarla. Sin embargo trató de no pensar en eso. Ese era un momento muy importante que no podía bloquearse por recuerdos tristes.

Ella sonreía ampliamente. Después, pasó justo enfrente de las siete leonas que había elegido como miembras de la cuadrilla de caza:

Y sus nombres eran: Ajna, Tambarela, Aluna, Anahata, Maditao, Nya, y por supuesto la ya conocida Limber. Tampoco podía faltar la leona blanca Saria.

Saria, debido a su pelaje blanco que dificultaba la cacería al momento de querer trabajar con las técnicas de camuflaje, sólo sustituía a Limber durante las cacerías nocturnas, en donde su pelaje blanco, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en el día, la favorecía enormemente.

Todas le gritaban a Kiara cosas como: "¡Ánimo! ¡Sólo tienes que ser buena una vez, y serás nuestra líder!

Después de esto, pasó enfrente de su abuelita Sarabi, quien le dijo: "¡Kiara! ¡Cómo has crecido!" Esto le dio mucho gusto a la joven.

Por último caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus papás. Nala frotó su rostro contra el de Kiara cariñosamente, dándole ánimos. "Lo harás muy bien."

Después Kiara miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, y le dijo:

"Papá, tienes que prometerme que me dejarás hacerlo sola. Promételo."

Y no estaba por demás que se lo dijera después de que Simba siempre había sido sobreprotector con Kopa y con ella. Además de que Simba se había encargado de dejarla más de una vez en ridículo, como la vez que la habían retado a trepar un árbol para alcanzar una fruta y Simba lo hizo por ella 'para evitar que se lastimara'. Kiara había sido el hazme-reír del reino por casi una semana después de eso.

Simba soltó un bufido, roló sus ojos y dijo, no del todo convencido:

"Está bien…, lo prometo."

Ante las palabras de su padre, Kiara se acercó a Simba y frotó su rostro contra el de él con mucha fuerza y amor.

Después, ella volteó a ver hacia los pastizales como diciendo para sus adentros: "¡pastizales allá voy! ¡Yo venceré!" Era una mirada desafiante.

Después, ella salió corriendo entusiasmada para iniciar su primera cacería formal.

Los jóvenes Nuka y Vitani caminaron varios kilómetros hasta El Cementerio de Elefantes. Para ellos fue difícil. Mientras lo hacían recuerdos a sus mentes llegaban sobre aquellos momentos felices al lado de sus 'tíos' Shenzi, Banzai y Edd.

Vitani llevaba unas cuantas ramas de árbol en su hocico, lo que le impedía hablar, sin embargo Nuka no paraba de hablar sobre aquellos tiempos.

"Tía Shenzi era muy divertida. Nos hacía reír mucho. También me acuerdo de cuando el tío Banzai jugaba con nosotros a las luchas, y él siempre nos dejaba ganar."

Vitani no le respondía, pero una evidente expresión de añoranza se dibujó en su rostro.

Pronto, ambos hermanos llegaron a la cueva dentro del Cementerio donde alguna vez Scar y las hienas habían conspirado contra Mufasa y Simba. El pestilente olor del azufre impregnaba el lugar. Mientras que fumarolas verdosas fosforescentes de metano salían disparadas de algunos cráteres distribuidos por el suelo. Ellos habían entrado a esta cueva por un pasadizo que salía directo al peñasco donde Scar siempre se recostaba para conversar con las hienas y observarlas desde lo alto.

Desde allí, Nuka y Vitani observaban el lugar. Estaba vacío. Esto incrementó en ellos su sensación de nostalgia. "¡Uy!" Exclamó Nuka. "Éste lugar está más escabroso desde que las hienas se fueron."

Acto seguido, el par de leones se asomaron por encima del peñasco, y con la mirada buscaron un geiser en actividad. Vitani encontró uno, así que bajó con precaución hasta donde estaba éste, y colocó cuidadosamente las dos ramas que traía en sus fauces en él. Ella pudo sentir el calor que el cráter desprendía. Acto seguido, retiró rápidamente su rostro y esperó a que las varas se encendieran a causa de las ardientes fumarolas. Mientras ella hacía esto, Nuka sólo se dedicaba a quejarse:

"…Y no entiendo qué tenemos que estar haciendo aquí, si Kovu es tan especial, ¿para qué nos necesita? ¡Yo nunca tuve una oportunidad!", en ese momento, justo detrás de él, uno de los cráteres reventó despidiendo una ardiente cortina de humo y produciendo un inquietante silbido. Esta pasó muy cerca del trasero de Nuka. El flacucho león pudo sentir el flamazo casi quemado su trasero, y en conjunto con el ruido producido, consiguieron darle a Nuka el susto de su vida, provocando que el miedoso se escondiera detrás de Vitani, tapándose el rostro con sus patas delanteras como un cachorro asustadizo. Su hermana ignoró esto último, y con un poco de dificultad debido a las ramas que traían en su boca las cuales ardían de un extremo, le dijo fastidiada de sus actitudes bobas:

"¡Rápido! Kiara inició su cacería. ¡Hay que darnos prisa!"

Momentos después, ambos leones salieron disparados a las praderas en donde sabían que Kiara estaría persiguiendo animales, y allí llevarían a cabo la primera parte del plan, el cual consistía en encontrar a Kiara y comenzar un incendio, a una distancia regular de donde ella se encontrara, y una vez hecho esto, huir rápidamente.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Mientras tanto, Kiara llevaba ya demasiados intentos fallidos de atrapar alguna presa. Esto la frustraba de sobremanera.

En un momento mientras corría detrás de unos animales, se encontró sorpresivamente con Timón y Pumba, quienes habían sido enviados por Simba, para vigilarla. Esto incrementó sus sentimientos de coraje e impotencia, al sentir que nunca lograría ser buena cazadora, y que su padre jamás dejaría de sobreprotegerla, ni le daría una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma. Así que, cegada por la rabia que la invadió, salió corriendo lejos de la pradera.

Eso les facilitó la misión a Nuka y a Vitani, quienes al verla acercándose, abrieron fuego en los pastizales, para después fugarse veloz y clandestinamente.

A lo lejos, en lo alto de un peñasco, Kovu y Zira observaban los acontecimientos. Había comenzado…

"El plan está en marcha." Le dijo Zira a Kovu. "¡CORRE!" Le gritó después.

Kovu dio un brinco y se adentró entre las llamaradas para iniciar su planeado supuesto 'rescate'.

De un momento a otro, Kiara, a causa del humo, había caído inconsciente en algún lugar de los pastizales, y en medio de las sombras, unos ojos amarillos y sombríos brillaron en la oscuridad, llenos de rencor. Era Kovu. Él se acercó a Kiara con cautela y la cargó sobre su lomo.

Él corrió lo suficiente, transportándola en todo momento, hasta que ambos estuvieron a salvo, sin embargo el cuerpo de Kiara cayó en una cisterna de agua, y mientras Kovu la acarreaba hacia la orilla, Zazú sobrevolaba por encima. Él gimió casi horrorizado, no tanto por ver a Kiara inconsciente, sino por ver que un forastero había pisado suelo restringido. "¡Le avisaré a Simba!" dijo para sí mismo, y se fue volando.

Cuando Kiara reaccionó, se sintió molesta, con una herida en su orgullo al saberse salvada por alguien más, pero su expresión cambió cuando el joven león que la salvó comenzó a lanzarse hacia ella dando pequeños brincos juguetones para bloquearle el paso. Esto, aunado a una peculiar pregunta: "¿Qué haces?" emitida por él, hicieron que Kiara reviviera un recuerdo en donde un cachorro color marrón había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella. Fue entonces cuando supo de quien se trataba:

"¡¿Kovu?!" Preguntó. Los ojos de la princesa brillaron de felicidad, ante este inesperado reencuentro. Kovu le devolvió la sonrisa. Una amistad nacida en la vieja infancia volvía a reunirse.

Ésta burbuja de alegría se reventó de inmediato cuando una voz masculina al fondo gritó "¡KIARA!" Después de la nada otro enorme león saltó y rugió amenazadoramente a Kovu, mirándolo desafiante. Y cuando Kiara mencionó el nombre del forastero (Kovu) mientras discutía con su padre, una batalla campal de rugidos comenzó. Rafiki observaba todo esto desde la cima de un árbol. Entonces sintió una suave brisa que lo reconfortó. Él se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo con los ojos cerrados "Ha comenzado, ¿verdad, Mufasa?" Después bajó y se aproximó más hasta donde se encontraban los grandes gatos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, se paró sobre una roca, e interrumpió los potentes rugidos gritando:

"¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a salvar a la hija del rey?!"

Simba no dio crédito a sus oídos, y volteó a ver a Kovu, para decirle rotundamente. "¡¿Tú la salvaste?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

El joven de melena negra, astutamente y escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, respondió con suavidad. "Humildemente pido unirme a tu manada"

"NO." Vociferó Simba severamente. "Fuiste desterrado junto con los otros."

Pero Kovu, quien ya tenía muy bien ensayadas sus líneas ante estas posibles reacciones de rechazo, contestó:

"He dejado a los forasteros. Estoy solo." Al escuchar esto Simba decidió abrirse para escuchar sus motivos. Kovu continuaba hablando. "Júzgame ahora por lo que soy solamente…" Lo que diría a continuación dejaría a Simba desarmado, como un guerrero sin su escudo. "¿O acaso me culparás por algo que no cometí?" Simba no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Su mente se atiborraba con todo tipo de pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo deba vueltas de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

El ataque hacia Kopa, la muerte de su padre, la maldad de Scar… recuerdos que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, ni lo dejaban tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, Nala estaba indignada ante la actitud de Simba, así que le gritó con severidad:

"¡Simba…! ¡Salvó la vida de tu hija!"

Simba la ignoró. Estaba muy irritado, pero para apaciguar un poco la situación, Zazú aterrizó frente a Simba, y como si leyera un pergamino real imaginario, tal como lo harían los consejeros de realeza humanos, comenzó a recitar sobre un precepto monárquico. "Sí señor, es verdad que estamos en deuda, y el protocolo real exige que se paguen todas las deudas." Después el cálao lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Kovu, y agregó: "Aunque en este caso, tal vez quiera hacer una excepción." Simba miró a Kovu una última vez, y dijo al fin, con firmeza e inflexibilidad: "Prevalecerá la Ley de Mi Padre. Por ahora me reservo mi juicio", y las últimas palabras las dirigió a Kovu en específico: "Ya veremos quién eres en realidad."

Zazú lanzó una mirada a Kovu llena de altanería. "Miserable." Le dijo.

Simba caminaba con paso firme y porte real. Zazú sobrevolaba por encima de él. Ambos notablemente molestos.

Kovu los siguió, mientras hacía discretamente una mueca malvada que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, pero que nadie notó.

Kiara y Nala iban por detrás felices de la decisión que había tomado Simba.

Mientras andaban, de pronto Simba recordó algo que había quedado pendiente.

"¡Zazú!" Gritó.

El cálao aterrizó frente a él.

"Dígame, señor."

"Avisa a todo el reino que no habrá celebración esta noche. El cierre de la ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.

"De acuerdo, señor." Le contestó el cálao, haciendo una reverencia a Simba. Acto seguido emprendió vuelo.

Kiara tuvo de repente una sensación de malestar ante esta situación, pero continuó su camino sin rechistar.

Una especie de nebulosa oscura rodeó La Roca Del Rey a partir de ese día, y aunque así lo parecía, no era obra de un Makei, ni porque Kovu hubiera llegado… Era la misma energía llena de rencor, inflexibilidad y miedo que Simba destilaba de su ser, segundo a segundo.


	77. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76: Segunda parte de la profecía**

Kaleb enjuagaba con agua de lluvia algunos recipientes, cuando Rafiki entró al baobad.

"Maestro, ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó el aprendiz. "Zazú ha venido a informarme que la ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ de Kiara se pospondrá."

"Así es, Kaleb." Afirmó Rafiki. "Lo que sucede es que el plan de Mufasa ha comenzado. Kovu ya está aquí."

"¡¿Kovu ya está aquí?!", inquirió el joven babuino muy sorprendido. "No puedo creerlo."

"Simba se ha de estar jalando la melena de los nervios". Comentó Rafiki. "Han sido muchos cambios juntos para él, en muy poco tiempo".

"Me imagino." Dijo Kaleb, y haciendo un conteo con sus dedos agregó: "La boda de Kopa, la ceremonia de Kiara, y ahora Kovu en el reino."

"Sí". Dijo Rafiki, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Cuando Scar te utilizó como su vía para comunicarse, me di cuenta de una cosa; su alma no está del todo en paz. Pero éstos sucesos permitirán a Scar enmendar muchos daños que hizo en vida a través de su descendencia, sean de su sangre o no".

"Eso significa, maestro Rafiki, que…"

"Eso significa, Kaleb, que las profecías que me contaba mi abuelo Ralafaki tal vez sean ciertas", expresaba Rafiki. "Aquella que hablaba de la unión de dos manadas rivales; Una de tierras fértiles, y otra proveniente de una tierra profanada".

Kaleb escuchaba con atención a su maestro. Rafiki continuaba su discurso:

"Mientras Scar vivió, una parte de ésta profecía se cumplía, pero aún falta que se complete esta otra… Sin embargo, no tengo idea de qué manera pasará esto. Sólo queda confiar en el plan de Mufasa… y en la santa voluntad de Aiheu".


	78. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77: Una ceremonia cancelada**

Mientras tanto, en La Roca Del Rey, la inconformidad no se hizo esperar.

"Pero Rey Simba," decía Nya, "la cuadrilla no puede trabajar sin una líder. Kiara debe ser reconocida como adulta".

"No lo repetiré de nuevo, Nya". Decía Simba, evidentemente molesto. "La ceremonia de Kiara se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso, y no habrá marcha atrás. Mi esposa Nala seguirá estando a la cabeza de la cuadrilla por el momento". Después vociferó para que todas las leonas en la cueva real escucharan: "Ya no quiero escuchar una queja más sobre esto. La ceremonia Muhimu-Uwidaju se cancela hasta nuevo aviso y punto. Si alguien tiene una objeción, pásenle la queja a _él_ ". Simba apuntó con su pata hacia el desolado rincón donde Kovu se había acostado para dormir. "Ahora todos a la cama. Y ni una queja más sobre este tema ¡entendido!"

Todos se dispusieron a dormir, colocándose en sus respectivos lugares. Aunque aún se escuchaban ruidos; la combinación de murmullos de plática, con sonidos que se producían de parte de toda la manada al intentar acomodarse. Saria y Nya se acostaron una muy cerca de la otra y en voz muy baja comenzaron a platicar. "Oye, Nya", decía Saria, "¿Qué pasó con la ceremonia? ¿Qué le pasa a Simba? Lo veo muy molesto".

"No lo sé bien, Saria. Pero ese león que ves hasta allá tiene que ver en esto".

Saria miró hacia afuera de la cueva, y ahí estaba Kovu, recostado en el suelo, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas. Muy pensativo.

"¡Guau!" Exclamó Saria en un susurro. "Es muy guapo. ¿Acaso será uno de esos leones que vienen a buscar pareja, como lo hizo Akanni?"

"Tal vez, Saria", dijo Nya, pensativa.

"Igual se casa contigo, Nya", dijo Saria en tono bromista. "Y eso significa que, como tú eres parte de la cuadrilla de caza, él se tendría que quedar a vivir en el reino".

"¡Já, Já!", rió Nya, "Eso es lo que TÚ quisieras. Pero, Creo que ya no se va a poder…"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Saria sin comprender.

"Creo que alguien ya nos ganó". Nya le contestó.

Ambas miraron hacia afuera de la cueva, y vieron a Kiara conversando con Kovu.

En eso, escucharon al fondo que Simba llamó a su hija; "¡KIARA!"

Al escuchar a Simba tan enojado, las leonas prefirieron dejar la charla para después.

"¡Vamos a dormir mejor!", dijeron al unísono. Se habían asustado con el grito de Simba.

Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos donde sólo se oía el canto de los grillos. Pero como Saria no había logrado conciliar el sueño de pronto susurró:

"¿Sabes, Nya?, creo que Kiara y ese león se ven lindos juntos, ¿no crees?"

Pero para entonces, Nya ya se había quedado profundamente dormida como para responder.

A la par con esta plática, Kiara y Kovu habían sostenido otra, afuera de la cueva real. Habían quedado en que, al amanecer, Kovu le enseñaría algunas técnicas de supervivencia y de cacería a Kiara. Después de esto ambos se fueron a dormir.

¡Qué día tan largo había sido para Kiara!: La partida de su mejor amiga Yoshi, sus intentos fallidos de cacería, el enojo que sintió cuando descubrió que Timón y Pumba habían sido enviados para espiarla, el incendio, su ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ aplazada… ¡Todo en conjunto! Esa noche en verdad que tendría un merecido descanso.


	79. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78: Pesadillas**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

La primera noche en La Roca del Rey fue mala para Kovu, a quien obligaron a dormir a la intemperie, con un frío insoportable.

Pero no era el único que la estaba pasando mal…

Dentro de la cómoda y cálida cueva real, Simba era espectador de inquietantes y vividas pesadillas:

En una de ellas, él se encontraba parado justo en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás su padre yacía muerto, pero ésta vez no era el cuerpo de Mufasa, sino… ¡el de Kiara!

Él se recostó junto a su hija muerta, envuelto en un profundo dolor, y de entre las sombras, unos ojos brillaron. Kovu apareció junto a él, y comenzó a acariciar la melena de Simba mientras que, con el mismo tono de voz y el mismo timbre de Scar, le dijo a Simba las mismas palabras que una vez su tío le había dicho:

"Aquí está mi pequeño secreto… _Yo-maté- a Kiara_."

Simba gritó. " _¡No! ¡Kovu asesino!"_

En ese momento todo se desvaneció. Él se levantó de golpe, espantando a Nala. Él jadeaba.

"Simba… Simba… ¿Qué te ocurre?" Simba no le respondió. Sólo se ocupó en recuperar el aliento, y volvió a intentar dormir. Nala comenzó a lamer a su esposo por donde podía, y suavemente le dijo "No te preocupes cariño, ya pasó. Yo aquí te cuido". Esto reconfortó a Simba. Pronto la pareja volvió a dormir.

Horas después, Simba tuvo otra pesadilla:

La escena del desfiladero y los últimos momentos de Mufasa corrían en su mente como escenas de una película, con la diferencia de que él se vio a sí mismo como un adulto, intentando salvar de las garras de la muerte a su progenitor. "¡Sólo un poco más padre!" Decía Simba desesperado y con una sensación de impotencia invadiéndolo. Y para su infortunio, él sintió cómo alguien lo aprisionó por detrás, obstaculizándolo en su rescate. Era Scar. Él miraba a Simba, lleno de maldad y reía de una manera maniática. Simba volteó y se horrorizó ante lo que vio.

"¡Te tengo!", le dijo su malvado tío, "Confía… en mí..."

Muy tarde…

Por culpa de Scar, Simba no pudo ayudar a su papá, quien cayó por la saliente, gritando por su vida, directo hacia el cañón donde corría la desenfrenada manada de ñus. Éste lamentable suceso llenó a Simba de una profunda impotencia, entonces volteó a ver a Scar con rencor. "¡Scar!" Exclamó con rabia. La silueta del viejo león seguía riendo frenéticamente, pero lo peor de todo fue el momento en que, frente a los ojos de Simba, la silueta de Scar fue cambiando de forma, adquiriendo un aspecto más joven, e incluso el timbre de voz de la risa cambió. Simba vio con horror cómo aquella silueta de su viejo tío, se transformaba rápidamente… ¡en la de Kovu!

"¿Kovu?" Preguntó Simba desconcertado. Pero en ese momento Kovu lo lanzó al vacío. Simba caía, como una vez lo había hecho su padre a garras de Scar. Simba lanzó un grito de terror. Pero en ese momento ¡Záz! Despertó de la pesadilla.

Simba jadeaba, sudando frío, estaba simplemente horrorizado. Le costó darse cuenta de que había vuelto a la pacifica cueva real. Miró a su alrededor. Todo en orden. Su esposa a su lado durmiendo plácidamente… había sido solo un sueño. Se tranquilizó, y con un poco de dificultad, volvió a dormir.


	80. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79: ¿Diversión?**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Al caer la mañana, Saria y Nya no perdieron oportunidad para platicar con Kiara sobre Kovu.

"Cuéntanos todo Kiara. ¿Qué te gustó de él? ¿Ya te declaró su amor?"

Kiara estaba muy sonrojada ante este tipo de preguntas; "Vamos chicas. Solo tengo un día de conocerlo. No exageren."

Sin embargo, Kiara no podía negar que Kovu se le había hecho un león muy apuesto desde el principio… es más desde que lo había conocido de cachorro se le había hecho lindo. Esos pensamientos sólo la sonrojaron aún más.

"No vas a negar que es guapo", Dijo Saria.

Kiara llevó una pata a su boca, y rió ligeramente. Su pelaje se había crispado un poco.

"¡Ji, ji! No, Saria, no lo niego… sí es muy guapo, pero tengo que conocerlo mejor… ¿Saben chicas, hoy quedamos en que me enseñaría técnicas de cacería y supervivencia. Estoy tan nerviosa".

"Creo que aquí huele a amor", dijo Nya, con voz pícara.

Kiara se ruborizó de nuevo, se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

"No. ¡Jé, Jé! Sólo serán lecciones de cacería… nada más".

"Pues…" Comenzó a decir Nya con una sonrisa maliciosa, "dicen las malas lenguas, que así fue como se enamoraron Scar y Elanna, ¡Jé, Jé!"

Kiara se ruborizó aún más, pero ya no siguió el juego de Nya y Saria.

"Bueno chicas, ya me voy. Kovu me espera para las lecciones".

"Antes de que te vayas," Comenzó a decir Saria, "Nya y yo queríamos decirte algo".

Antes de que, Kiara pudiera decir nada más, Saria y Nya se aclararon sus gargantas, y comenzaron a cantar.

 _En una sabana, azul y verde,_

 _La señorita Kiara, casarse quiere._

 _No quiere que digamos cuál es su novio,_

 _El señorito Kovu, ¡es un pimpollo!_

Con una avergonzada sonrisa, Kiara se encaminó a buscar a Kovu para su primera lección, y se dijo a sí misma "Bueno, supongo que _podría_ pasar..."

Esa mañana, Simba por su parte, había salido a beber agua de la cisterna cercana a La Roca Del Rey, y ahí Kovu se encontraba listo para atacarlo, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por Kiara, quien con gran entusiasmo le dijo:

"¡Buenos Días! ¡Lista para mi primera lección! ¡¿Sorprendido?!"

Kovu volvió a mirar hacia la cisterna. Simba ya no estaba. Esto lo molestó muchísimo. Pero el entusiasmo de Kiara por aprender de él lo volvieron a sacar de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Kiara estaba ansiosa por entrenarse con él. Se veía un león fuerte y experimentado, con el cual, al volverse su alumna se garantizaría su lugar como futura reina y líder de cuadrilla.

La primera lección sería 'Salto sorpresivo'. Kovu detectó a Timón a lo lejos y lo tomaría como su presa muestra, pero cuando saltó hacia él, Timón suplicó de forma muy simpática: "¡No me comas! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo ni siquiera conocí a tu tirano padre!, es decir, a Scar. Scar, un excelente muchacho. Algo voluble, pero…"

Kiara creyó que de nuevo Simba los había enviado para cuidarla, pero después se enteró por Timón, que él y su amigote Pumba habían estado intentando ahuyentar aves para poder comer gusanos a gusto. Kiara y Kovu intentaron ayudarlos con sus rugidos, y cuando menos pensaron, una fascinante persecución alocada de aves comenzó. Todos gritaban extasiados, y corrían como locos, pero Kovu se sentía extraño. Se suponía que acciones tales como rugir, acechar o correr debían tener un propósito, un fin último; Kovu tenía la mentalidad de un soldado, siempre alerta, siempre esperando la orden del sargento, esperando a que le dijeran algo así como; 'El objetivo de esta carrera será incrementar tu resistencia en la persecución del enemigo' o algo así, pero cuando le preguntó a Kiara el 'propósito del entrenamiento' y obtuvo como respuesta una risa medio burlona acompañada de las siguientes palabras: "¿Entrenamiento? Pero, si lo hacemos por diversión" se quedó desconcertado. "¿Diversión?" Preguntó, mirando a Kiara con extrañeza. Él no escuchaba esa palabra desde… desde el día en que se había puesto a jugar Hockey de tortugas con Kopa, hace tanto tiempo, y pronto lo comprendió; ¡Diversión! ¡Sí! Se sentía como un niño otra vez. Como ese cachorro que solía reírse junto a Rakchasa y a Vitani, antes de que su madre los pusiera a entrenar tan arduamente, y comenzó a disfrutarlo; era una sensación de libertad, de frescura, que invadía todo su ser. En aquellos momentos, se sintió el cachorro libre y alegre que alguna vez fue, antes de todo.

Y en medio de toda esa persecución, Timón, Pumba, Kiara y Kovu, quedaron atrapados dentro de una pequeña cueva, y al querer salir de ella, sin querer, los jóvenes leones unieron sus bocas en un accidental… ¿Beso?

Después de que Timón y Pumba por fin lograron saltar fuera de la pequeña cueva, ambos jóvenes leones con dificultad salieron de ahí también, ruborizados y disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

Kiara y Kovu pasaron el resto del día, juntos.


	81. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80: Bajo las Estrellas**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Esa misma noche, Kovu y Kiara se recostaron boca arriba, bajo un árbol, para observar las estrellas, y encontrando divertidas formas en las nubes.

En un momento, Kovu le preguntó a Kiara.

"Dime Kiara, ¿Tienes más hermanos?"

"Sí." Respondió la joven. "tengo un hermano llamado Kopa-Tanabi."

Al escuchar este nombre, Kovu se quedó perplejo.

"¡Kopa-Tanabi! ¡Recuerdo ese nombre!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Kiara con extrañeza.

"Sí." Aseguró Kovu. "Él y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos cachorros, de la misma manera como te conocí a ti."

"¿De la misma manera como a mí?" inquirió Kiara, extrañada.

"Sí", Indicó Kovu. "Ese día se infiltró en Las Lejanías, igual que tú, y así nos conocimos. Después nos pusimos a jugar al Hockey con unas tortugas." Kovu entonces hizo una pausa aquí, rió ligeramente a causa del agradable recuerdo, y después continuó relatando; "Kopa-Tanabi es un gran chico. Siempre quise saber qué había sido de él. Y ahora que estoy aquí, podré platicar con él de nuevo."

"Lamento decepcionarte Kovu, pero él ya no vive aquí".

Kovu borró la sonrisa de su rostro. "¿Cómo?", preguntó. Kiara continuó diciendo:

"Mi hermano se casó y se fue a vivir al reino vecino. Allá es El Rey León".

"Ya veo..." dijo Kovu pensativo, "lástima que no está aquí. En verdad tenía deseos de verlo, pero me alegra saber que está bien."

Kovu le sonrió a Kiara. Kiara se sonrojó un poco. En verdad creía que él tenía linda sonrisa.

Después, ambos miraron hacia arriba y siguieron contemplando el firmamento.

"¡Mira esa estrella!", dijo Kiara maravillada, "¡Es enorme, y muy brillante!"

"¡Guau!" Exclamó Kovu. "¡Es bellísima!"

Y así siguieron. Ambos parecían pequeños cachorros disfrutando de observar las constelaciones, buscar formas a las nubes, y maravillándose con las estrellas.

Sin embargo, en un momento, la plática cambió un poco su rumbo, y se tornó un poco más seria y profunda.

"Jamás había hecho esto", le dijo Kovu a Kiara.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kiara. Ella decía sonriente. "Mi padre y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Él dice, que todos los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, están allí".

En ese momento, Kovu inquirió pensativo:

"¿Crees que Scar esté arriba?"

Kiara lo miró con abatimiento, sin saber que responder. Después, Kovu se levantó, se alejó un poco y se sentó agachando y cerrando los ojos.

"En realidad él no era mi padre, pero era… parte de mí".

Después, Kiara se levantó del suelo también, y se acercó amorosamente a Kovu.

"Mi padre dice que había cierta… Maldad… en Scar que no podía ocultar."

"Tal vez dentro de mí también haya maldad". Le dijo Kovu con voz triste.

"Yo no sé por qué dices eso", Le dijo Kiara, "pero yo creo que tú eres un león muy bueno".

Ambos leones comenzaron a frotarse los rostros, acariciándose con ternura.

A lo lejos, un Simba muy preocupado los observaba desde lejos. Y al ver a ambos jóvenes tan reconfortados juntos, volteó al cielo desesperado, nervioso, y comenzó a orar:

"Padre… Dime qué hago… Kovu es un enemigo, heredero de Scar. ¿Cómo aceptarlo?"

En eso estaba, cuando una voz femenina detrás de él lo llamó con dulzura. Era Nala, quien se acercó a su esposo y se sentó muy cerca de él. Simba dijo:

"Estaba pidiendo consejo a los Grandes Reyes".

Nala sonrió e inquirió con suavidad:

"¿Dijeron algo bueno?"

Sin embargo, Simba miró al cielo acongojado, y contestó:

"Las estrellas callan. Mi padre jamás hubiera…"

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Nala lo interrumpió frotando amorosamente la melena de su amado león, mientras le hablaba en un dulce susurro.

"Mi pobre Simba…" Acto seguido, ella miró al cielo sonriendo ligeramente, y prosiguió. "Quieres hacer tanto para no defraudar a los que creen en ti", ella miró a su esposo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules siempre le brindaban a Simba paz en los momentos de necesidad. "Tal vez Kovu no es…" Decía Nala.

Simba se sorprendió. "¿Qué? ¿Y, cómo es que tú…?"

Nala rió ligeramente y aseguró.

"Yo logro verlos desde aquí, tanto como tú lo haces. Entérate antes de juzgar".

A continuación, Nala se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a La Roca Del Rey. Simba miró hacia abajo reflexivo. Después decidió seguir a Nala.

Mientras tanto, Kiara seguía acariciando a Kovu, frotando su rostro contra el de él, pero en eso Kovu la detuvo en seco, como queriendo dar a entender que lo que estaba ocurriendo no debía ser; "Ejém." Y Automáticamente se alejó unos centímetros de ella, después se sentó dándole la espalda y agachando su cabeza. Él se sentía muy culpable.

Kiara se desconcertó ante esta extraña conducta que el joven de verdes ojos había tomado:

"Kovu, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Después él volteó. En un impulso quiso decirle toda la verdad.

"Toda mi vida fui entrenado para…" Sin embargo al final se arrepintió. Hizo una pausa y después dijo "…Nada… Debo irme."

Kiara lo miró triste. Sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

"Kovu… espera…"

Kovu la volteó a ver. Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber qué más decir. Los dos se sentían confusos.

Kovu miró unos segundos a Kiara, pero después decidió seguir su camino.


	82. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81: Upendi**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Justo cuando pasaba a retirarse, en medio de los pastizales salió de repente un dedo que tocó su nariz.

"¿Puedes decirme a dónde vas tú?"

Rafiki había emergido de la nada. Kovu quedó muy desconcertado ante la forma tan excéntrica de actuar del Chamán.

"¿Quién es él?" Le preguntó a Kiara. Ella se acercó corriendo y le respondió.

"Es… un amigo de la familia".

El babuino daba brincos por todas partes.

"Sigan al viejo Rafiki. Él conoce el camino".

Ambos jóvenes leones, un poco extrañados, lo siguieron.

"Camino, ¿A dónde?" Preguntó Kovu.

"A un lugar especial en su corazón", respondió el simio entre risas. "Llamado; _UPENDI_."

El Chamán guio a los dos jóvenes hasta un rio donde los esperaba una balsa verde, ambos la abordaron y comenzaron a navegar por sus tranquilas aguas. Rafiki también abordó. La atmosfera se tornó romántica y fantástica.

Navegaban bajo el brillo de las estrellas, con Kovu y Kiara sentados muy juntos uno del otro. El cantar de los grillos se escuchaba al fondo. Rafiki platicaba con los dos jóvenes.

"Hay en este mundo una energía. Una fuerza muy poderosa, llamada _UPENDI._ Esta se manifiesta de muchas maneras, sin embargo, la manifestación más poderosa de esta fuerza ocurre entre _las almas gemelas_ ".

En el rostro de Kovu se dibujó una expresión que parecía decir '¿Qué le pasa a este mico desquiciado?', y dijo consternado:

"¿Almas gemelas?, ¿Qué rayos es eso?"

Rafiki le dirigió una sonrisa pícara al confundido león, y riendo de manera casi lunática le dijo:

"Tú sólo escucha lo que el viejo Rafiki tiene que decir, y así lo sabrás".

Kovu no tuvo más opción que resignarse y guardar silencio. Mientras la balsa seguía avanzando, Rafiki pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos, dos elefantes. Uno de colmillos más largos que el otro, lo cual ponía de manifiesto que uno era macho y la otra hembra. Ambos se acariciaban sus rostros tiernamente con sus trompas. Se veían muy felices. Parecían compartir algo especial. Un mágico secreto; un secreto que pronto Kovu y Kiara descubrirían. Después los enormes animales entrelazaron sus trompas, si hubieran sido humanos esta acción habría sido el equivalente a tomarse de las manos.

"Miren allá chicos. ¿Pueden acaso percibir aquella atmosfera mágica de la que les hablo?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Kiara entusiasmada. "Puedo sentirlo. ¡Es tan hermoso!"

Sin embargo, Kovu aún no captaba la idea.

"No veo nada allí. Tampoco siento nada".

Rafiki sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, Kovu. A nosotros los seres del sexo masculino nos cuesta más trabajo detectar este tipo de energía. Las pertenecientes al sexo femenino son más intuitivas para esto, pero no te angusties, seguiremos en búsqueda de esta poderosa fuerza por un rato".

Kovu lo miró sin comprender. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

El trió siguió avanzando por las apacibles aguas. A lo lejos, en la cima de un frondoso árbol, vislumbraron dos chimpancés; una hembra y un macho quienes se abrazaban tiernamente mientras se daban suaves besos en la boca.

"Miren chicos." Decía Rafiki. "¿Pueden percibir la Energía de _Upendi_ , allá?"

Kiara le sonrió al chamán. Al parecer comenzaba a comprender de qué se trataba 'Upendi'.

"Traten de percibirlo. Es una atmosfera sublime y pura… abran sus corazones… ¿pueden percibirlo?"

"Sí". Afirmó Kiara. "Es una fuerza maravillosa. Y es no sé… como una sensación de paz".

"Eso es porque Upendi _da_ la paz al espíritu", aclaró Rafiki, "quien descubre esta fuerza imparable, ha descubierto un pequeño fragmento de la morada de Aiheu".

Kiara y Kovu escuchaban con atención al viejo Chamán.

"Decía un viejo adagio: 'Dichosos los que descubren los misterios de Upendi en su manifestación más poderosa, porque ellos habrán calmado la sed eterna de su alma".

"¿La sed eterna de su alma?" Preguntó Kovu.

"Sí". Dijo Rafiki con firmeza. "Imagina que el alma es como un enorme río. Sin lluvia se secará. Cuando vuelva a llover, se llenará de nuevo. Pero _Upendi_ , sería el líquido vital que llenaría para siempre aquel río sin secarlo nunca más."

Entonces Rafiki, Kovu y Kiara centraron su atención en las aguas por las que navegaban, estas eran bellas y cristalinas. Kiara se sorprendió. Nunca antes lo había notado como hasta ahora.

"Escuchen…" Decía Rafiki con sus ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano atrás de su oído. "Upendi está por todos lados. Este mundo no pudo haber existido sin _Upendi_ : las flores, las plantas, los animales… todo esto, no es más que la fuerza pura de _Upendi_ manifestándose."

Kiara cerró sus ojos y escuchó con atención el canto de los grillos, disfrutó de la fresca brisa y respiró profundo.

"Puedo sentirlo, pero… ¿En dónde está?"

Rafiki le susurró al oído, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Kovu:

"En un lugar que _ÉL_ no conoce."

Después, Rafiki miró a los dos leones.

"¿Saben? Así como las hienas pueden llegar a ser una molestia…"

A Kovu no le agradó mucho este comentario, pues él había convivido gran parte de su infancia con las hienas, en especial con Shenzi, Banzai y Edd, pero a pesar del comentario siguió escuchando a Rafiki.

"… es verdad que ellas tienen una leyenda muy hermosa sobre _Upendi._ "

"¿Y cuál es?" Preguntó Kovu, muy interesado.

"Bueno…" Decía Rafiki. "Ellas cuentan que hace mucho tiempo, los seres habitantes de este mundo de Ma'at, nos hallábamos inmensamente felices. Y éramos hembras y machos a la vez. Teníamos dos cabezas, dos colas, etcétera. Sin embargo, esto nos hacía sentir tan poderosos e invencibles, que decidimos retar a los mismos dioses. Entonces ellos nos castigaron, separándonos en dos. Todos quedamos con una sola cabeza, una sola cola, etc. Perdimos fuerza y poder. Nuestra otra mitad fue enviada muy lejos, para que nos costara encontrarla. A partir de ahí conocimos los habitantes de Ma'at la soledad y el dolor1."

"Eso es muy triste." Comentó Kiara, con voz suave.

"Sí." Afirmó Rafiki. "Sin embargo los dioses se apiadaron de nuestra tristeza, así que nos regalaron la magia de _Upendi._ Esta magia nos ayudaría a localizar a aquella mitad perdida."

"Y, ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Kiara entusiasmada por el relato.

"A veces, el corazón se desespera tanto por encontrar a esa otra mitad perdida, que ésta poderosa energía se activa ante cualquier estímulo. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra a la otra mitad, la verdadera, _Upendi_ se manifiesta de una forma muy especial… de una forma que el buscador sabrá reconocer de inmediato".

Al terminar de relatar esta historia, Kiara sintió un impulso muy especial que la orilló a darle a Kovu un ligero besito en la mejilla. Kovu sonrió y se sonrojó.

Había ratos en que la corriente del agua se intensificaba, haciendo que la velocidad de la balsa aumentara, robándoles algunas risas a los tripulantes.

Pronto, la balsa se detuvo en tierra firme. Todos bajaron de ella. Los dos jóvenes iniciaron una conversación, y mientras estaban distraídos, inesperadamente Rafiki se perdió de vista. Los dos leones miraban para todos lados pero no parecía haber rastro de él.

"¿Qué le ocurrió?", se preguntaban. "Es como si hubiera desaparecido".

De repente pudieron escuchar cómo de entre un par árboles de los cuales colgaban innumerables enredaderas que caían hasta tocar el suelo, brotaba una risa maniática, y como si de un acto de circo se tratase, observaron atónitos cómo de la nada había surgido Rafiki, quien había tomado una de las enredaderas para columpiarse alegremente, abriéndose camino entre las ramas, mientras recitaba unos versos que decían así:

 _Si ustedes quieren saber que es Upendi,_

 _Sigan al viejo Rafiki y él se los dirá,_

"¿Qué hace?", Le preguntó Kovu a Kiara.

"No tengo la más remota idea", le contestó Kiara dirigiéndole a Kovu una mirada de extrañeza.

Para sorpresa de los jóvenes, Rafiki soltó la liana de la que se columpiaba, y hábilmente se lanzó a otro árbol, y de igual manera se aferró a la liana, continuando su extraña declamación.

 _Atmósfera de recóndita atracción  
Atadura de ambos pensamientos  
Vuelo de dos pájaros en el azul  
Espuma de olas que convergen  
_

Mientras se columpiaba por las lianas, Rafiki se iba alejando, así que Kiara y Kovu no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo para no perderlo de vista. Sin embargo, Rafiki era muy rápido. Se lanzaba de árbol en árbol con gran velocidad. Este juego de persecución para poder seguir escuchando su recital le pareció muy divertido a Kiara. Y mientras corría tras él, la joven leona se reía con ganas. Kovu no comprendía mucho, pero igual intentó reír también. El simio seguía recitando:

 _Puente de dicha en dos direcciones  
Rescate del tiempo que se ha ido,  
_

De nuevo el Chamán se soltó de una liana para colgarse en otra. Kiara y Kovu no dejaban de correr tras él.

 _Dos suspiros fundidos al viento  
Sol de razón que rompe las nubes_

 _Su aroma es un placer._

 _Entre parejas… eso es Upendi._

" _Dos suspiros fundidos al viento",_ repitió Kiara, para después mirar a Kovu quien estaba un poco embrollado ante las atolondradas ocurrencias del simio.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?", Susurró rascándose la cabeza un tanto abrumado. Y repentinamente, Rafiki se paró justo enfrente de él y dijo:

"Bueno, chicos, ya debemos ir a dormir. Los llevaré a La Roca Del Rey, y de ahí me iré a mi baobad. Kaleb ya debe estar esperándome".

Kiara y Kovu se miraron uno al otro, después Kiara le dijo a Rafiki;

"Ehmm, Rafiki, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Kovu y yo, queríamos conversar un rato."

Rafiki sonrió ampliamente.

"Por supuesto, Kiara. Bueno, yo ya me voy".

Rafiki trepó de un árbol, y se trasladó hasta su baobad, colgándose de una liana a otra, mientras lo hacía, reía de una manera excéntrica y cantaba alegremente.

" _¡En UPENDI toda fruta dulce es, tendrás amor en tu corazón, y feliz al fin serás!"_

Kovu y Kiara se habían quedado a solas. Decidieron caminar por ahí. La luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente esa noche. Ambos jóvenes caminaban junto a un riachuelo. El sonido del agua y el cantar de los grillos creaban una atmósfera romántica alrededor de ellos. Ambos disfrutaban conversando.

"¿Sabes? Cuando era cachorro, siempre me sentía muy solo. Aunque mis hermanos estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, había un vacío que nunca podía llenar con nada". Decía Kovu.

Kiara le sonreía, mientras le miraba a los ojos. ¿Qué había en esos ojos verdes? Parecían guardar secretos. Un pasado agridulce tal vez… un pasado _claro-oscuro._

"Creo que me parezco a ti en eso." Comentó Kiara con voz suave. "Yo también sentía eso. Me sentía una pequeña cachorrita en un gran mundo, con un difícil futuro por delante. Sentía que a nadie le podía contar sobre mis sentimientos. Ni a mi hermano Kopa, ni a mi madre, ni a nadie."

Ambos leones de repente se sintieron identificados uno con el otro. Comenzaron a experimentar una sensación de conexión muy fuerte.

"Es curioso, y pensarás que estoy loco, pero…" comenzó a decir Kovu, para después hacer una pequeña pausa, como si hubiera reflexionado muy bien lo que diría a continuación; "Creo que siento… que esa soledad, esa sed insaciable de mi alma, de la que nos habló Rafiki… se calma, cuando estoy contigo."

Los ojos de Kovu descansaron sobre el rostro Kiara, y la observó con detenimiento. Ella era realmente bella. Kiara notó esto y se sonrojó. Una hermosa sonrisa nació en sus labios para él.

Inesperadamente, Kovu tomó por la barbilla a Kiara, levantando su rostro con suavidad. Después él comenzó a aproximar su boca contra la de Kiara. Mientras lo hacía decía en un susurro y pausadamente.

"¿Será… esto… la fuerza… de Upendi…?"

 _Dos suspiros fundidos al viento  
Sol de razón que rompe las nubes2_

 _Su aroma es un placer. Entre parejas… eso es Upendi._

Kovu Estuvo a un paso de besarla en los labios…

1 Adaptación del mito platónico sobre el amor de pareja.

2 _Esta poesía pertenece al señor "Miguel Ángel Aguilar Muñoz, en su escrito "¿Qué es el amor?", su poesía es de dominio público._


	83. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82: De lo claro a lo oscuro**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Pero entonces, el recuerdo de su madre, de su manada, del plan del que formaba parte… todo el conjunto confundió a Kovu y no lo dejó actuar, así que rotó un poco la cabeza de Kiara hasta que la mejilla de ella quedó frente a él. Kovu transformó el apasionado beso que quería darle a Kiara en la boca, por un sencillo beso en la mejilla.

A Kiara no le extrañó que esto hubiera ocurrido. _Tal vez vamos demasiado rápido._ Pensaba _. Tal vez él está tan nervioso como yo lo estoy._ Yeso era muy cierto. Bastó ese pequeño beso para hacer que Kiara sintiera como si miles de mariposas hubieran revoloteado dentro de su estómago.

Kovu soltó el rostro de Kiara lentamente. Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, ruborizados, y sonriendo.

Ellos pasaron prácticamente toda la noche charlando. De hecho les agarró la madrugada.

"Creo que será mejor regresar. Mi papá debe estar preocupado".

"Sí, Kiara, tienes razón".

Ambos leones marchaban juntos de regreso a La Roca Del Rey. Caminaban por la sabana platicando y riendo de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría.

Al regresar, se dieron las buenas noches antes de ir a la cama (que ya eran más bien días que noches).

Kiara se sintió culpable de que Kovu tuviera que pasar la noche en la intemperie, y con algo de culpa regresó a La Cueva Real. Por su parte Kovu se fue a recostar al desolado rincón en el que había estado pasando la noche.

Segundos más tarde, Simba salió de la cueva real. Dudó un poco al principio, pero luego se decidió y le dijo a Kovu:

"El frío se está sintiendo. Ven. Vamos."

Simba, con un gesto amable, lo invitó a pasar a la cálida cueva real. Kovu sonrió y entró.

Pero, desde un lugar alejado, Vitani había observado todo. Ella había sido enviada por Zira a espiar. Y Cuando vio que Simba y Kovu se habían quedado a solas, creyó con entusiasmo que finalmente, su hermano pelearía contra Simba.

"¡Ya está!" Decía muy sonriente, levantando sus orejas como antenas. Pero cuando vio que no pasó nada, las agachó de nuevo y su sonrisa se borró.

"¡¿Qué esperas, Kovu?! ¡Atácalo!"

Al no ver movimiento alguno lanzó un gruñido parecido al de un gato furioso, y salió corriendo a contárselo a Zira.

"¿Estás segura?" Rugió Zira.

"Por supuesto. Lo vi con mis propios ojos". Le respondió Vitani con firmeza.

"No." Expresó Zira sacudiendo su cabeza. Pera ella eso era inadmisible. "Kovu no puede traicionarnos."

Esa mañana, Kovu se despertó más temprano que el resto de la manada de Simba. Estaba muy nervioso. Él debía confesarle la verdad a Kiara. Sus sentimientos por ella se estaban volviendo cada vez más poderosos segundo a segundo. Por amor a ella, ya no podía seguir mintiendo, aunque eso implicara que ella ya no quisiera saber nada más de él. Aunque eso significara que ella no le creyera.

Minutos más tarde, él entró a la cueva real. Al ver a Kiara le dijo:

"Kiara, necesito hablarte".

Pero en eso, Simba le dijo severamente a su hija:

"¡Kiara! ¡No quiero que hables con él!"

En el rostro de ambos jóvenes se dibujó una expresión de angustia, que se borró de inmediato cuando Simba agregó con una sonrisa:

"Yo quiero hablar con él".

Kiara sonrió y su papá le guiñó un ojo. Simba y Kovu salieron a platicar. Kiara los vio salir con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Después la leona sintió que alguien había colocado una pata en su hombro. Era Nya, quien le dijo:

"Kovu es un buen chico. Tu papá terminará aceptándolo, ya lo verás".

"Gracias, amiga Nya", respondió Kiara con una gran sinceridad.

Simba y Kovu, hablaron por horas. El tema de Scar salió a flote.

"Scar no podía liberarse de ese odio que lo carcomía, y ese odio terminó destruyéndolo"1.

Kovu parecía guiar a Simba en la travesía. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta un gran cañón. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que en aquellos momentos estaban siendo observados.

"Yo… jamás había escuchado esa versión de la historia sobre Scar. Al fin de cuentas, era un asesino". Decía Kovu sorprendido ante aquellas nuevas revelaciones

"El fuego es asesino", dijo Simba, "y, a veces, lo que queda resulta ser mejor que lo que había".

Simba colocó su pata en la arena y retiró un poco, dejando al descubierto, una pequeña plantita en crecimiento. Ambos se acercaron a ella a contemplarla. ¿Una pequeña planta, creciendo en ese infértil lugar?"

"Si se le da una oportunidad, claro está", expresó Simba.

En eso estaban, cuando escucharon unas risas malvadas.

Simba miró a su alrededor. Zira y el resto de los forasteros estaban acechándolo, listos para atacar.

"¡Bien hecho, Kovu! Todo salió de acuerdo a nuestro plan", dijo Zira.

Kovu se quedó pasmado: ¿Qué hacían su madre y el resto de su manada allí? ¡Y justo el día en que Simba y él habían salido a conversar! ¡Parecía una maldición! ¡Un golpe de muy mala suerte!

Simba volteó a ver a Kovu con coraje. "¡TRAIDOR!" Le vociferó.

"¡NO!" Exclamó Kovu. "Nada tuve que ver en esto."

Muy tarde…

Todos se habían lanzado sobre Simba para agredirlo.

Kovu quiso detenerlos, pero accidentalmente fue golpeado, y cayó al suelo quedando fuera de combate por varios segundos.

Algunos leones habían conseguido mordisquear a Simba un poco. Otros seguían persiguiéndolo.

"Recuerden su entrenamiento", gritaba Zira desde el fondo, "Siempre unidos".

Sin embargo, Simba de alguna manera, logró escapar de ellos y se echó a correr, llegando hasta una pared del cañón e intentó trepar por él. Vitani iba a la cabeza. Si ella lo mataba, vengaría a su padre Scar y se convertiría en el orgullo de la manada. Pero esto no le fue posible, ya que un tronco pisado por Simba rodó hacia abajo, y esto provocó que Vitani y los demás se vieran obligados a retroceder. Simba tomó ventaja de esto y siguió trepando. Kovu estaba por encima de él en la cornisa. Zira le gritó desde abajo.

"Atrápalo Kovu, ¡Ya!"

Pero para su sorpresa, Kovu simplemente no movió un dedo para dañar a Simba. Esto molestó a Zira.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¡ Hazlo ahora! "

De manera inesperada, Nuka salto de entre la multitud:

"Yo lo haré por ti, madre" Gritó y comenzó a subir por la pendiente. Él quiso hacerse el valiente pero en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo: miedo que se incrementó cuando sufrió un ligero resbalón. Él era débil y miedoso, y lo sabía, pero haría cualquier cosa por el reconocimiento de su madre… así tuviera que jugarse la vida.

Era su oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaría: tantos años de lágrimas, tanto tiempo de ansiar que su madre al menos lo notara. Tantos sueños (incluyendo a Halima) que había dejado atrás solo para escuchar a Zira decirle "Te amo" y "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti". Todo esto quedaría atrás una vez que probara que era mejor que Kovu, asesinando a Simba, dejando al 'favorito de su madre' en ridículo.

"Madre - ¿Ves lo que hago? Lo hago por ti." Nuka a continuación suavizó la voz: "Y también por mí, claro."

El flacucho león persiguió a Simba por la pendiente con varios troncos rotos esparcidos a través de ella. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, se aferró a su tobillo. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de satisfacción y triunfo, seguido de un lento y pausado susurro:

"¡Este es mi momento de gloria!"

Inesperadamente, el tronco en el cual Nuka tenía colocada su pata trasera se rompió, causando que el flacucho león perdiera su agarre en el tobillo de Simba y comenzara a caer. Simba alcanzó la cima, pero la pila de troncos rodaron por la pendiente con Nuka entre ellos; todos ellos cayeron por montones hacia el fondo del barranco. Pero las cosas empeoraron porque Simba, al trepar, dejó caer un gran tronco el cual terminó de aplastar a Nuka, quien miró hacia arriba a lo alto de la pendiente con horror para ver un último tronco rápidamente cayéndole encima. Nuka gritó aterrorizado, mientras el tronco lo golpeaba. Kovu se precipitó para ayudar a liberar a Nuka, pero recibió un manotazo por parte de Zira, quien jaló los suficientes troncos a un lado para ver el rostro de su herido hijo.

"Nuka…" Dijo la leona, afligida.

Nuka jadeaba en busca de aire, mientras tosía.

"Lo siento, madre… lo intenté…"

Ella le dijo a Nuka que se calmara y le acunó el rostro en su pata suavemente.

"Shhhh."

Nuka habló con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Bueno… finalmente, logré captar tu atención, ¿No lo hice?"

Zira le sonrió tiernamente, aunque de una manera agridulce. Nuka habló otra vez con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

"¡¿No lo hice2?!"

Nuka luchaba y jadeaba, hasta que finalmente… perdió la vida. Su cabeza se quedó sin fuerza en las manos de su madre. Vitani apareció junto a Zira al borde de los troncos.

"Nuka…" Expresó afligida y agachando su cabeza. Ella comenzó a llorar.

Zira estaba llena de dolor. La culpa comenzó a carcomer cada espacio de su ser. Por primera vez en su vida se había percatado de lo equivocada que estaba para con su hijo. Si tan solo ella le hubiera valorado como se debía, Si tan solo ella le hubiera prestado más atención. Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo... Toda su mente era un recipiente lleno de "Si tan sólo´s" Pero el "hubiera" No existe. Nuka estaba muerto, y sólo por haber querido captar un poquito de su atención... "¿Qué había hecho? ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?

Por otro lado, la emboscada aún no terminaba. Para sorpresa de Simba un león voluptuoso y de melena negra, que no era Kovu, se acercó a él e inesperadamente lo embistió: ¡Era Rakchasa!

Simba estaba muy asustado, pero aún tenía algo de fuerza para luchar. Rakchasa se lanzó directo a su cuello para darle la mordida letal, sin embargo Simba logró esquivarlo. Rakchasa cayó al suelo rodando, pues no se esperaba que su intento de sofocar a Simba fallaría. Entonces éste último se lanzó hacia él, empujándolo con fuerza. Esto hizo que Rakchasa saliera volando, para después chocar contra una pared rocosa. El voluptuoso león cayó al suelo inconsciente, y gracias a eso Simba pudo salir corriendo lejos del cañón. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de ahí, Simba aminoró el paso, y con las últimas energías que le quedaban en esos momentos, caminó débilmente de regreso a La Roca Del Rey.

1 Cita de la traducción en inglés.

2 Esta escena no aparece en la película, ni en español ni en inglés, pero antes de que se estableciera el guión final del filme, Disney había planeado colocarla, sin embargo, al último no la agregaron porque la consideraron muy fuerte e impactante como para que la viera un niño.


	84. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83: Kovu tiene la culpa de todo**

De vuelta en el cañón, Zira estaba en crisis. Su hijo Nuka se había ido. ¡Cuánto remordimiento sentía!, ella miraba al cielo desesperada, como aguardando que un milagro se lo trajera de vuelta. Tal vez Scar no había sido su verdadero padre, tal vez Nuka había sido producto de un error, pero a fin de cuentas era el cuerpo de _SU_ hijo el que yacía muerto entre los troncos. Y para rematar Kovu... ¡Kovu era un traidor!; no sólo había traicionado a la manada, sino que él había tenido buena parte de la culpa de que Nuka hubiera muerto. ¡Sí!, ahora que lo pensaba, él y solo él (según su cegada y enardecida mente) había tenido la culpa de la muerte de Nuka. Puede que ella nunca le hubiera prestado la debida atención, pero el único traidor aquí era Kovu. Los había engañado a _todos_ , pues _todos_ en la manada tenían sus esperanzas puestas en él, ¿y que había hecho el muy ingrato?, dejar escapar a Simba, mientras Nuka arriesgaba la vida para matarlo él mismo, consiguiendo en cambio sólo su propia muerte. ¡Kovu y solo Kovu tenía la culpa de todo!

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Simba una asamblea se llevaba a cabo. Simba había puesto al tanto a todo el reino sobre los hechos ocurridos hacía unos momentos. Había una gran conmoción e indignación por parte de todos los súbditos; su rey había sido traicionado por un despreciable descendiente de la envenenada sangre del linaje de Scar.

Malehj, el guepardo a la cabeza de la corte real, había quedado tan indignado por la noticia, que había otorgado a Simba el derecho de juzgar por él mismo a Kovu sin intervención de los miembros del parlamento en caso de que éste decidiera poner una pata en el reino.

Kiara estaba muy perturbada. ¿Kovu un asesino traidor?, debía ser un error. Haga clic para volver al índice

Fuera como fuese, a nadie le quedaba más que aguardar los acontecimientos.


	85. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84: Scar=Kovu=Cicatriz Oscura**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 **Taka-Scar-Kovu=Cicatriz Oscura.**

Tal vez para estar lo más cerca de su hijo por una última vez, Zira se sentó en el tronco más cercano al cuerpo inerte de Nuka. Vitani se sentó justo a la derecha de su madre, y la más próxima a ellas fue la amiga incondicional de Zira; _Lazy-Eye_ , quien se sentó exactamente detrás de Vitani. Y así el resto de los miembros de la manada se sentaron en filas (unos acomodados en los troncos, otros sentados en el suelo), todos con el fin de darle el último adiós a Nuka.

El funeral sería impartido por Zira quien daría el discurso permaneciendo sentada en la misma posición, dándole la espalda a todos. No había un sólo presente allí que no tuviera la cabeza agachada. Todos se sentían muy mal ante aquella perdida.

Kovu también se encontraba allí, pero él se había sentado un tanto alejado del resto de la manada. Él se sentía muy confundido. Por un lado se sentía bien de no haber obedecido la orden de su madre de atacar a Simba, pero por otro, el simple hecho de saber que por haber dejado escapar a Simba había muerto Nuka, le hacía sentir el peor león del mundo.

Cada palabra pronunciada por su madre durante el sepelio era como una puñalada en su corazón, su mente era una telaraña de pensamientos de angustia, duda, culpa, y una profunda pena.

Después de todo el discurso, Zira dio cierre al velatorio con esta plegaria: "Scar, cuida de mi pobre Nuka". Y con estas palabras en funeral llegó a su fin.

Justo después de eso, Zira volteó a ver a Kovu, encolerizada. Nunca había estado tan enojada en toda su vida. Vitani, quien estaba a un lado de ella se asustó al ver la furiosa expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Zira.

"¡Tú!", decía Zira acercándose violentamente. "¡Tú!", dijo de nuevo, esta vez alzando mucho la voz. En cuanto Kovu la vio, su expresión se llenó de horror al ver a Zira alzando su zarpa y dejando al descubierto sus largas y afiladas garras negras. Acto seguido, ella le dio a Kovu un poderoso zarpazo en la cara, tan fuerte y violento que el joven león emitió un quejido de dolor mientras algunas gotas de sangre habían salpicado de su rostro al suelo.

Kovu agachó su cabeza lleno de un intenso dolor. Cuándo por fin la levantó de nuevo, una perversa sensación de fascinación y enfermiza obsesión se apoderó de Zira:

Esta leona sabía muy en el fondo que su obsesión y excesiva preferencia por Kovu, no sólo eran por haber sido "el elegido", sino que implicaba una poderosa fijación basada en lo mucho que Kovu le recordaba a Scar, empezando por su nombre y su aspecto. Aquel pelaje marrón, aquella melena negra como la noche, y ahora su ojo izquierdo, que curiosamente era verde esmeralda, como los ojos de Scar, ahora sellado por una cicatriz…, pero no una cicatriz cualquiera, sino una _réplica exacta_ de la cicatriz que Scar había llevado con él durante toda su vida, y para rematar, _en el mismo ojo izquierdo._

Por apenas milésimas de segundo, Zira pudo ver a Scar inquietantemente reflejado en Kovu; Pudo ver una vez más aquel ser al que tanto había venerado y adorado, y al cual había consagrado toda su vida, casi de manera religiosa.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, la cicatrizen el rostro de Kovu hacía honor, no sólo a su nombre mismo; "Kovu1", sino también a su padre adoptivo, pues antes de que éste último decidiera ponerse a él mismo el apodo con el que todo mundo temblaría solamente de pronunciarlo (Scar), él solía responder a otro nombre, en una época en la que su corazón era aún puro y limpio, y éste nombre era "Taka". Pero un día, en un intento fallido de quitar a su hermano del camino, su padre Ahadi terminó dándole un poderoso zarpazo en la cara como un castigo que lo marcaría para siempre; una gran cicatriz aparecería justo en su ojo izquierdo, y ésta cicatriz se convertiría en un símbolo: el símbolo de su odio, de su rencor, de su traición, de sus deseos de venganza. A partir de ese día dejaría de ser el tierno _Taka_ para convertirse en el temible _Scar._ Y no conforme con eso, sería él mismo quien daría muerte a su propio hermano.

Así con Kovu, de alguna manera la historia parecía repetirse de nuevo:

En medio de una tragedia, tras la muerte de sus verdaderos padres llamados Chumvi y Kula, un pequeño e inocente cachorro nombrado por ellos como _"Mabatu Habusu"_ sería adoptado por el mismísimo Scar quien le cambiaría su nombre por otro diferente con el fin de que _se llamara casi igual que él, y así llevara en el nombre su memoria_ , y fue por esa razón que lo nombró _Kovu._

Y repitiéndose la historia, ésta vez "Kovu", convertido en adulto, sería marcado por su propia madre con una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo en representación de su culpa (aunque indirecta) de la muerte de su propio hermano y de la traición hacia su manada.

Toda clase de intrigantes significados ocultos en una misteriosa, enigmática, simbólica y oscura cicatriz.

1 _Que en Swahili significa "Scar", y "Scar" significa cicatriz._


	86. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 85: ¡Mira lo que has hecho!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Una vez que Zira descargó toda su ira en Kovu marcándolo con aquella cicatriz, lo miró desafiante, y comenzaron los reclamos de ella hacia él.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!", exclamó ella muy enojada.

Al principio, Kovu miraba a Zira con una mezcla de temor y sumisión. Pero después su expresión cambió y buscó la confrontación con su madre, y le gritó:

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

"Exacto," le respondió la enfurecida leona. "y precisamente por no hacer nada traicionaste a tu manada. _¡Traicionaste a Scar!_ "

Kovu ya no quería ser manipulado más, ni tampoco quería seguir siendo parte del oscuro plan de Zira, así que, armándose de valor, se acercó mucho a su madre como desafiándola, invadiendo su espacio personal, y con voz grave y firme le dijo:

"No quiero tener nada más que ver con él."

Pero Zira aún tenía un argumento con el cual derribar a Kovu en esta guerra verbal:

"¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Nuka ha muerto por culpa tuya!", y mientras le decía estas palabras, ella iba intimidando a Kovu haciéndolo retroceder hasta que en un momento, éste tropezó con una roca y esto hizo que cayera al suelo en una posición que lo hacía lucir indefenso, y ocurrió que ante éste argumento sobre su hermano él así se sentía; como un cachorro indefenso y lleno de culpa.

Para dar 'el tiro de gracia', Zira le gritó muy fuerte para que toda la manada escuchara; _"¡ASESINASTE A TU HERMANO!"_

"¡NO!", gritó Kovu, sintiéndose de pronto como si de verdad se hubiera manchado las patas con la sangre de Nuka, y horrorizado, salió corriendo de allí. Y mientras lo hacía, toda la manada le rugía con gran furia. Todos se sentían traicionados, incluso Vitani, quien se creyó la culpabilidad de Kovu (aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez no había sido así), sin embargo el dolor por haber perdido al hermano que más le había hecho compañía, la cegaba en aquellos momentos y no le permitía analizar las cosas con cuidado.

Algunas leonas estuvieron a punto de ir tras Kovu para hacerlo pagar, sin embargo Zira los detuvo en seco y les dijo:

"Déjenlo… Esta es la última vez que Simba me hace daño. Echó a perder a mi Kovu."

Zira siempre se había caracterizado por tener un enorme poder de persuasión. Había logrado en su momento hacer que la ex manada de Haki1, ahora su manada, detestaran la imagen de Mufasa y todo lo que se refiriera a él, haciéndolo ver como la causa de todos los infortunios de Scar. Había llegado a tal punto el aprecio y lealtad de la ex manada de Haki por Scar, que esto provocó que este grupo de leones le declaran la guerra a todo aquello que representara a Mufasa (incluyendo a Simba y su manada), y a su vez les generó una profunda lealtad a Scar y a su memoria a tal punto, que incluso después de muerto éste, prefirieron seguir a Zira en su exilio al inhóspito termitero, que quedarse a vivir cómodamente junto a Simba y su manada en la apacible Roca del Rey.

Y así, con esta poderosa habilidad de manipulación y convencimiento, Zira subió a lo más alto de un peñasco y comenzó a vociferar con gran ímpetu y actitud propia de una líder;

"Escúcheme bien: Simba está herido y débil. ¡Llegó el momento de atacar!, nos apoderaremos de su reino por la… _FUERZA."_

Todas las leonas la ovacionaron y rugieron emocionadas.

"Esto haremos," continuaba Zira vociferando

Sin embargo Rakchasa había escuchado todo, pero no estaba tan de acuerdo. De hecho se sentía un tanto culpable de haber atacado a Simba. Rakchasa ya no era aquel cachorro que se creía todo lo que le decían. Ahora tenía un criterio propio, y después de ver lo que le había pasado a Nuka, había quedado totalmente convencido de que la guerra no era el camino, y por otro lado, no quería que algo le pasara a su adorada Vitani.

Zira, por su parte seguía dictaminando el plan de ataque:

"Nos encaminaremos al reino de Simba por la madrugada, y para cuando salga el sol, nosotros ya habremos regresado al poder."

Y con estas palabras, Zira bajó del peñasco.

Después dio la orden al resto de la manada, para regresar al inhóspito termitero, al cual según Zira, sería _la última vez en sus vidas que lo pisarían._

Vitani se sintió mal de saber que era hora de abandonar el cuerpo inerte de su amado hermano, así que antes de marcharse le echó un último vistazo, llena de tristeza. Se quedó pasmada un rato, recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido con su hermano Nuka, hasta que fue interrumpida por Rakchasa, quien dándole una palmadita en el hombro, le dijo:

"Vamos Vitani, es hora de irnos."

El camino de Vuelta a las lejanías fue desolador. Todos guardaban silencio, y a pesar de que hacía unos minutos, Zira les había levantado el ánimo con la esperanza de venganza, las caras largas se volvieron a dibujar en los rostros de todos, incluso en los de la misma Zira.

Y durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Rakchasa no pudo evitar abordar a Vitani para hablarle en voz baja, sobre algo que lo tenía inquieto:

"¿Vits, estás segura de que en verdad quieres hacer esto?, es decir, mira lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano. ¿En verdad deseas seguir con el juego de tu madre?"

Vitani se detuvo en seco un momento, y levantó mucho las orejas. Después miró a Rakchasa calculadora y fríamente:

"¿A- qué te refieres?"

Con firmeza, Rakchasa le respondió:

"Vitani, me refiero a que si en verdad quieres entrar a esta guerra. Es decir… creo que tú y yo ya hemos visto lo que el odio genera: Mi madre Cintia murió a causa de una guerra dejándome muy triste, Nuka ha muerto y todo esto es producto del rencor que siente tu madre hacia Simba y su memoria, y por esto yo creo que…"

Sin embargo, Vitani lo interrumpió de manera violenta. Ella estaba tan irritada frente a las palabras de su novio, que su pelaje se había erizado como el de un gato a punto de atacar. Fulminaba a Rakchasa con la mirada. Entonces, mostrándole los dientes, vociferó:

"¡Estás insinuando que debemos desistir!, ¡Después de tantos años, por fin regresaremos al poder! ¡Vengaremos a mi padre Scar… y a Nuka! ¡Tantos años de espera para este momento! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!, ¡¿Acaso Nuka no era tu amigo?! ¿Acaso el sufrimiento de la familia ha sido poca cosa para ti…? ¡¿Acaso no me amas?!"

Rakchasa agachó sus orejas y su expresión adquirió un dejo de angustia.

"¡No, Vitani, al contrario!, Te amo, y no quiero verte sufrir. No quiero que sigas llenando tu corazón de odio. Mira lo que le pasó a Nuka a causa de esta guerra declarada a Simba. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?"

"¡Claro que me doy cuenta!" Estalló Vitani más encolerizada que nunca. "Y por esa razón es que quiero unirme a la batalla de mañana. Vengaré a Nuka y a mi padre, y ayudaré a mi madre y al resto de la manada a reclamar lo que les pertenece por derecho".

Rakchasa respiró con fuerza. Estaba petrificado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía entender cómo es que Zira les había lavado el cerebro a todos. Según lo que él sabía, claro está, tal vez Simba en verdad era culpable, pero, ¿después de la tragedia anteriormente ocurrida a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que la guerra o la venganza eran caminos incorrectos?, pero lo peor de todo era ver a Vitani derramando un profundo rencor en cada palabra que pronunciaba, enajenada totalmente por la ideología de su madre. La amaba tanto, que no soportaba verla actuar así. Fue entonces cuando, con un gran pesar, no le quedó más remedio que tomar una difícil decisión.

"Vitani," Comenzó a decir el león lenta y pausadamente. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía más que la anterior. "Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo la manada, ni tu madre. La guerra y el odio no son el camino. Nuka con su muerte me lo ha mostrado."

Vitani lo miró con desdén. "¿Y, bien?" Le preguntó con su modo particular modo sarcástico de ser.

"Te amo, Vitani, pero no puedo seguir al lado de alguien que ha elegido el camino de la venganza."

Ante estas palabras, la irónica sonrisa de la joven leona se desdibujó, y en su lugar apareció una mueca de desazón. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a tartamudear un poco:

"¿A- a qué te refieres, Rak?"

"Me refiero a que hemos terminado, Vitani. Tú has elegido un camino diferente al mío, y lo nuestro no puede seguir."

Vitani de pronto se sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Sin embargo, fingió tranquilidad y orgullo, además ella aún estaba convencida de que ante todo, estaba el vengar a su padre Scar.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Créeme que eso me tiene muy sin cuidado."

Rakchasa creyó que esto último la haría recapacitar. No creyó que Vitani fuera a tomarlo con tanta naturalidad, y menos después de tanto tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, él se mantendría firme en sus convicciones.

"Bueno Vitani, si eso es lo que piensas, está bien. Ahora me voy. No me importa hacerme un león vagabundo. Es mejor, a estar rodeado de una familia llena de odio en el corazón."

Vitani era tan orgullosa como su madre. No admitiría que se sentía deshecha, así que fingió aún más hostilidad e indiferencia ante la partida de Rakchasa. Aunque, las palabras que diría el león a continuación harían su propósito de aparentar calma, muy difícil.

"Sólo espero que recuerdes que siempre te amé Vitani, pero creo que es hora de que encuentre a una leona con sentimientos más sanos y puros que los tuyos. Adiós para siempre".

Rakchasa comenzó a alejarse entre la maleza sin decir nada más.

A Vitani sólo le quedó a observar como su amado se retiraba cada vez más y más, hasta convertirse en un punto oscuro en la distancia.

Segundos más tarde los primeros brotes de tristeza comenzaron a surgir desde el fondo de su alma; recordó aquellas veces en las que siendo cachorros habían disfrutado jugando a las "luchitas", o aquel día cuando siendo adolescentes, él le había confesado sus sentimientos de una peculiar manera. Y a esto se le sumaron los recuerdos de cuando ambos se habían dedicado a molestar a Nuka jalándole la cola, o haciéndolo enfadar despertándolo en base a cosquillas, lo que le remontó a su hermano difunto también. Sin embargo, no se permitió quedarse con ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, pues había una promesa de por medio. Una promesa de venganza, y de retorno al mundo de la nobleza y el poder, que una vez les había arrebatado Simba, y por ello se motivaría para luchar y no llorar. Si Rakchasa se había ido, debía ser porque nunca le había sido leal ni a la memoria de Scar, ni a la manada, ni a ella. Estos pensamientos la hicieron convencerse a sí misma de que Rakchasa nunca había valido la pena, y convenciéndose a sí misma de esto, buscó tapar su dolor de alguna manera.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que la joven leona no se había dado cuenta de que su familia ya iba muy adelantada, así que aceleró el paso, y reincorporándose al grupo, reinició su trayectoria de regreso a Las Lejanías.

1 _Para más detalles, leer "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka" que es la antecesora de esta historia._


	87. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 86: Dulce reencuentro**

El regreso al termitero estuvo colmado de un silencio abrumador. Nadie hablaba. Todos estaban muy perturbados.

Zira estaba sumergida en el llanto. Casi parecían gritos los ruidos que emanaban de su hocico. Las lágrimas en su rostro viajaban violentamente desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Ella se había llevado sus patas delanteras a su cabeza, cubriéndosela. Su mandíbula temblaba de desesperación, y en su corazón sólo culpa y más culpa.

Al ver aquella desoladora escena, Nuka se acercó a ella. Él también lloraba.

"Madre perdóname," Susurró. "pensé que lograría derribar a Simba."

Entonces, él quiso acariciar con dulzura la cabeza de su acongojada madre, pero sucedió que apenas colocó su pata, ésta traspasó a la leona. Parecía como si la pata se le hubiera perdido de repente. Asustado, Nuka colocó su pata frete a sus ojos y la observó con detenimiento. "¿Qué ocurre?" Susurró.

Caminó un poco, y no demoró mucho en toparse con Vitani. Él sintió una profunda pena al ver el acongojado rostro de su hermana. Sin embargo a diferencia de su madre, ella sollozaba silenciosamente, sin lagrimear. Sentada en el suelo con su cabeza gacha, se limitaba a susurrar "Nuka… Nuka… Nuka."

"Hermanita ¿Qué tienes?," Le decía su hermano tiernamente. "Aquí estoy. ¿Cómo siempre? ¿Acaso no me ves?"

Pero no hubo respuesta. Esto angustió aún más al joven león. Entonces, intentó abrazarla. De nuevo ocurrió; los brazos de Nuka habían traspasado el cuerpo de su hermana.

"¿¡Dioses!?, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"

Nuka estaba horrorizado. ¿Acaso estaría inmerso en una pesadilla?, sin embargo muy pronto, una dulce y femenina voz, habló de tras de él.

"Es inútil." Le dijo. "Ellos no pueden verte ni oírte, porque tú ya no perteneces al mundo de los vivos"

Al escuchar aquello, Nuka abrió mucho sus ojos, y sus orejas se levantaron como antenas.

"¡Dioses inmortales! ¡¿Podría ser…?!"

Nuka miró hacia atrás y la vio… se quedó en silencio observándola con detenimiento. Estaba totalmente embelesado. Atónito.

Frente a él, una joven leona de aspecto dulce y tierno, le devolvía la mirada. Ella sonrió ligeramente, y dijo:

"Soy yo, Nuki."

Los ojos del flacucho león se nublaron. Y sin decir palabra comenzó a acercársele muy despacio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin si quiera parpadear. Ella se veía muy diferente a como él solía recordarla; un halo de luz intensa la rodeaba. Todo su cuerpo era luminoso y destellante. La expresión de su rostro lucía muy apacible, casi angelical.

"Halima… ¿de verdad eres tú?" Susurraba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo delicadamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Nuka recorrió con suavidad y dulzura el rostro de Halima con su zarpa, empezando por su cien y terminando en su barbilla.

"Creí que nunca te volvería a ver", Le dijo Nuka con su corazón a punto de estallar.

"Ahora que has dejado la vida terrenal, estaremos juntos por siempre" Le dijo Halima en un tono dulce y amoroso, y agregó: "Bésame, mi cielo"

Instantes sublimes. Ambos leones Se pararon en sus dos patas, mientras las delanteras rodeaban el cuerpo del otro, encerrándose en un maravilloso y poderoso abrazo leonino.

Beso tras beso, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. La pareja se envolvía en una atmosfera mística. Y ambos volvían a ser uno, como aquella primera vez.

El reencuentro era exquisito, Como fresca brisa de mar refrescando y llevando lejos el dolor de la separación pasada. Este reconfortaba sus corazones tanto como la leche materna que tranquiliza el estridente llanto de un cachorro pequeño.

Pronto, ambos lentamente comenzaron a soltarse, para después quedarse viendo fijamente el uno al otro.

"Te he llorado tanto." Susurraba Nuka. Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra pronunciada. "Mi corazón me dolía como si una estaca lo hubieran atravesado."

"Lo sé, mi amor." Le respondió Halima, mirando a su amado tiernamente y a su vez colocando una pata en la mejilla de Nuka. "Pero eso ya no será más. A partir de ahora tú y yo estaremos juntos, y ésta vez será para siempre."

Este último comentario preocupó un poco a Nuka.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso yo estoy…? ¿Estoy muer…?

Halima asintió. Después, comenzó a hablar en voz suave:

"Tu viaje ha sido doloroso y abrupto". Nuka pudo notar cómo la voz de Halima se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda y misteriosa mientras hablaba. "Ya es tiempo de que descanses entre la melena sagrada de Aiheu. Ahora acompáñame. Es hora de irnos."

"Pero… ¿y mamá?, ¿Y Vitani?" preguntaba Nuka angustiado.

"Vitani estará bien." Decía Halima en un tono de voz reconfortante. "Y tu madre… ella… no está haciendo bien las cosas, y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto."

Entonces, Nuka se acercó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella.

"Mi Vitani," Dijo con abatimiento. Ella no abría los ojos para nada; sólo seguía susurrando el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez, casi de manera obsesiva.

Ver a su hermana tan triste le destrozaba el corazón.

Después miró a Halima y le dijo:

" _Vitani_ siempre ha sido tan fuerte de carácter y verla así... No la quiero dejar sola".

Halima miró a su adorado, y le dijo:

"Ella es una leona muy fuerte. Encontrará su lugar en el ciclo de la vida junto a la manada de Simba, y desde donde estarás podrás guiarla y cuidarla."

Nuka miraba a su hermana, lleno de angustia.

"Prometes que estará bien." Susurró Nuka.

"Lo hará, mi amor. Tu descuida." Le aseguró Halima acercándose a él, y amorosamente se colocó debajo de su barbilla. "Aiheu nunca abandona a ninguno de sus hijos."

Nuka se acercó aún más a su hermana, colocando su cabeza en un hombro de ella, acto seguido derramó una lágrima. Pero se dio cuenta de que ésta era muy diferente a las otras. Pues era color oro brillante. Y conforme sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de Vitani, Nuka pudo notar como su hermana comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

"Siempre te amaré hermanito, desde donde estés", susurró la joven leona, para después limitarse a guardar silencio y fijar su vista en el horizonte.

"Yo también te amo, Vitani", le respondió Nuka inútilmente, pues ella no lo escuchaba. Después se volvió a ver a Halima, y ella le hizo un gesto con su rostro como diciendo "es hora de partir". Nuka prosiguió a seguirla, pero algo lo distrajo; era su madre quien no paraba de llorar de una forma desesperada.

Nuka se volvió y se sentó junto a ella. Lo que su madre diría a continuación haría que Nuka derramara lágrimas llenas de sentimientos encontrados:

"¡Perdóname Nuka! ¡Perdóname!, fui tan injusta contigo, Mira lo que te he hecho. Tú sólo querías que te prestara un poquito de atención, y por eso ahora estás muerto."

Aunque ahora sabía que no podía ser escuchado, Nuka le dijo a ella en voz baja:

"Te amo madre. No tengo nada que perdonarte."

El hizo un último intento por acariciar el rostro de su madre sin éxito.

Halima entonces se acercó a Nuka y colocándole sus dos zarpas en las mejillas, acercando mucho su rostro al de él, comenzó a llenarlo de besos. Después comenzó a acariciar su rostro con mucho amor.

Él se paró en sus dos patas traseras y la abrazó. Se sentía cálido y apacible.

Después de que poco a poco se soltaron, Halima miró a su esposo afectuosamente y le susurró. "Bueno mi amor, nuestro tiempo en el mundo de Ma'at se agota. Es hora de partir."

En ese momento, de la nada un gigantesco agujero apareció ante ellos. Dentro de él solo se podía ver una luz muy intensa casi cegadora. Halima se introdujo en él, y una vez dentro se volvió a ver a Nuka.

"Vamos, Nuka", le dijo.

Nuka la siguió, pero antes miró hacia atrás y echó un último vistazo a su hermana, y dijo en voz baja:

"Te amo, hermanita. Se lo más feliz que puedas."

Después volvió su cabeza, y se introdujo en aquel portal. Éste pronto se cerró, bloqueando de nuevo la conexión entre el mundo de Ma'at y el mundo espiritual.


	88. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87: ¡Exilio!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Al atardecer, Kovu se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia La Roca Del Rey. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Simba y Kiara a como diera lugar. Los primeros en anunciar su llegada fueron los guepardos miembros del parlamento, quienes dijeron: "¡Miren, es Kovu!".

La voz se fue corriendo hasta que todos quedaron al tanto.

Sólo Kiara se alegró de verlo, pero cuando quiso correr a recibirlo, fue automáticamente reprimida por Simba, quien la reprendió con un rugido y bloqueándole el paso con su pata delantera, de manera violenta.

Cuando Kovu regresó al reino de Simba, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver a toda una multitud de animales congregada a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que todos parecían mirarlo con desprecio. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, y para empeorar las cosas, la cicatriz que ahora llevaba en su ojo les recordaba a todos los presentes a aquel cruel dictador que una vez los gobernó, y esto sólo pudo incrementar el sentimiento de rechazo y hostilidad hacia el infortunado león, (que de por sí, debido al color del pelaje, melena e iris de en sus ojos, ya le brindaban un aspecto muy similar a Scar).

'Míralo, ¡Tiene la cicatriz de Scar!', '¡Tiene la cara de Scar!', Se secreteaban unos a otros. Para Kovu, no podía haber situación más incómoda.

Simba, desde lo alto de La Roca Del Rey, miraba a Kovu con odio. Lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando por fin Kovu se acercó lo suficiente a La Roca, Simba le gritó:

"¡¿A qué has vuelto?!"

Kovu sabía que sería difícil arreglar las cosas con Simba, pero debía intentar.

"Simba…" Comenzó a decir en un tono bajo de voz y muy lentamente. "Créeme, yo no tuve nada que ver con…1"

Sin embargo, Simba se mostró intolerante, y lo interrumpió vociferando:

"¡No perteneces aquí!"

"Por favor", Suplicó Kovu. "Te pido, que me des tu perdón".

Cuando Kiara oyó decir esto a Kovu se le partió el corazón. Ella sabía que su padre estaba muy enojado, pero a pesar de eso, intentó razonar con él. Ella creía firmemente en la inocencia de Kovu.

"Padre, por favor. Escúchalo".

"¡Silencio!", le gritó Simba en respuesta. El comentario de Kiara sólo lo había hecho enojar aún más.

Kiara no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callada, viendo cómo su padre sometía el juicio a su amado Kovu. Simba seguía su inflexible discurso:

"La primera vez pediste que no te juzgara, ¡ahora voy a hacerlo!"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar cosas que hacían que Kiara sintiera como si una estaca se le clavara en el corazón, tales como:

"No lo queremos aquí", y "¡Merece la muerte!"

Simba miró a Malehj, y éste a su vez le dirigió una mirada de aprobación.

Entonces, decidiendo no ser tan cruel con Kovu, Simba gritó en voz muy alta para que todos escucharan:

" _¡EXILIO!"_

Kiara sintió una punzada en su corazón.

" _¡Nooo!",_ gritó horrorizada. Pero no era la única. De repente Kovu sintió como si todo su mundo se le hubiera venido encima. Miró a su alrededor, y sintió un profundo miedo, al ver como todos los animales gritaban al unísono "¡Exilio! ¡Exilio! ¡Exilio! ¡Exilio! ¡Exilio!"

Los gritos de Simba retumbaban como relámpagos en medio del viento:

" _TE MARCO CON LA SEÑAL DE CORBAN._ Y si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, inevitablemente recibirás la pena de muerte, y no tendremos compasión por ti".

Los animales con pezuñas golpeteaban sus patas contra el suelo, las serpientes siseaban, los monos producían con sus manos un ruido similar al de un tambor, y los elefantes lanzaban ensordecedores trompeteos.

Kovu no tuvo más opción que dar inicio a su retirada. Entonces Kiara quiso correr tras él, sin embargo dos leonas, le bloquearon el paso, de la misma manera que lo harían los guardias en un castillo: con sus patas simulando ser lanzas entrecruzándose.

Los miembros del parlamento le echaron un último vistazo al expulsado león, y mientras se retiraba, el resto de animales le expresaban como podían su desprecio.

Los monos le aventaban piedras, las serpientes intentaban morderlo, algunos antílopes desenvainaban sus cuernos sus cornamentas, como si de espadas se tratase y otros tantos trataban de golpearlo con sus cabezas. Y por último, Simba le envió a su escuadrón real de aves a picotearlo duramente y a lanzarle algunas rocas, como aviones disparando misiles.

Simba lo miraba desde lo alto de La Roca con gran aversión, y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se aseguró de que Kovu se hubiera marchado por completo.

Cuando Kovu se hubo alejado lo suficiente, él echó un último vistazo a La Roca del Rey con gran tristeza, para después marcharse de allí sin rumbo fijo. Kiara pudo notar esto, desde donde observaba los acontecimientos, así que de nuevo intentó correr tras Kovu, pero una vez más fue impedida por las leonas guardianas.

Durante su forzosa retirada, Kovu se detuvo unos momentos en un charco para mirar su reflejo en el agua. '¿En qué se había convertido?', se preguntaba una y otra vez. Kovu se sentía un doblemente traidor, al igual que su adoptivo padre Scar… pero en ese momento, tuvo una visión que hizo su corazón palpitar… en el agua, su reflejo había cambiado

"¡Imposible!", pensaba él, sin despegar su vista del agua, abriendo mucho sus ojos y experimentando una extraña sensación de pánico.

La imagen de Scar, como por arte de magia, había aparecido en el agua por varios segundos. Pero no sólo eso, sino que inexplicablemente el joven león pudo sentir claramente cómo alguien le susurraba al oído; _"Kovu, escucha"._

"¡Aah!", Gritó Kovu dando un violento brinco en el charco, lo cual hizo que la imagen se desvaneciera, apareciendo en su lugar ondas de agua producidas por el movimiento.

El joven león comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero ahora con más violencia, reanudando su retirada, alejándose aún más del reino, y mientras lo hacía, gritaba al viento, dando por un hecho que Scar podría escucharlo desde donde estuviera.

"¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡Por tu culpa me está ocurriendo todo esto! ¡Por ti ya no podré ver al amor de mi vida nunca más! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO MUCHO! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!"

Una vez que hizo esto, intentó sacar de sus pensamientos el misterioso suceso en el charco.

Pronto, la velocidad con la que corría comenzó a descender. Y tras el agotamiento, no tuvo más opción que caminar solo, sin rumbo.

Expulsado de su manada, exiliado del reino de Simba, no le quedaría otra opción que convertirse en un león vagabundo, pero lo que atravesaba su corazón como una estaca, era saber que nunca más podría estar cerca de Kiara; su único y verdadero amor.

Rafiki, que había observado todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, no podía más que lamentarse dentro de su baobad.

"Creo que tu plan no funcionó después de todo, Mufasa", decía llevándose una mano al corazón y agachando su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, llenos de dolor.

Y desde arriba; desde la morada del glorioso, supremo y divino Aiheu, Mufasa observaba todo, sentado en su respectiva estrella, junto a los grandes y virtuosos reyes del pasado. Y así como Dios se entristece ante nuestras malas acciones, así Mufasa se entristeció ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Cerró sus ojitos y agachó su cabeza envuelto en dolor; su plan para unir a Kiara y a Kovu con el lazo de amor que lograría la conciliación de las manadas de ambos jóvenes se evaporaba frente a sus ojos, como una gota de agua bajo el sol.

Rafiki, gracias a sus poderes de Chamán, pudo detectar de inmediato, el estado de ánimo de Mufasa.

El babuino tenía tal conexión con Mufasa, que los sentimientos del sabio león pronto se hicieron suyos también.

Inesperadamente, Kaleb le dio una palmada amistosa a su maestro en el hombro, lo miró a los ojos, y sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, Rafiki entendió el mensaje de su discípulo; cerrando sus los ojos, ambos unieron sus manos, y centrando su mente en Mufasa y en Aiheu comenzaron a meditar y a emitir plegarias.

1 Cita y traducción directa de la versión en inglés.


	89. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 88: Búsquedas y una visión**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Simba, desde lo alto de La Roca Del Rey, observa todo minuciosa y calculadoramente, como un águila. Quería estar bien seguro de que Kovu se hubiera marchado para no volver jamás.

Por unos momentos, un recuerdo llegó a su mente; la vez que Scar le había confesado que él había matado a su padre, y después la imagen de Zira diciendo a Kovu: " _Muy bien hecho, todo salió de acuerdo a nuestro plan"._

Para Simba, Kovu no era más que un ser de la misma calaña que su despreciable tío.

Pero entonces, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Él me ama! ¡Es por mí!"

Kiara había corrido hacia su padre, y lo miraba suplicante, sin embargo Simba había tomado una actitud inflexible. Mantenía su vista en el horizonte, con el ceño fruncido, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija.

"¡De ahora en adelante no saldrás sin una escolta!", exclamó el enfurecido león de manera tajante.

"No, eso no es…", intentaba decirle Kiara, pero Simba la interrumpió.

"¡te usó para llegar a mí!"

"¡No!" Se defendió Kiara. "¡Él me ama! ¡Es por mí!"

Harto, por fin Simba centró su mirada en su hija, pero de forma muy severa.

"¡Porque eres mi hija!, No te alejarás de La Roca del Rey. Permanecerás donde yo pueda cuidarte… lejos de él".

Kiara se indignó ante este comentario.

"¡Tú no lo conoces!", exclamó enojada.

"¡Sé que él está siguiendo las huellas de Scar!", vociferó Simba, dándole la espalda a Kiara y acercándose de nuevo a la punta de La Roca del Rey, para después añadir bajando la cabeza y con un poco de dramatización en la voz. "y yo debo seguir las de mi padre".

Pero, inesperadamente y para sorpresa de Simba, Kiara lo refutó con estas profundas palabras:

"¡Tú _jamás_ podrás ser _Mufasa!"_

Simba se quedó pasmado, atónito. Sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a las patas ante la gran verdad que acababa de escuchar y que él no había querido ver ni aceptar. Permaneció con su vista fija en el horizonte y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de qué tan cierto era lo que Kiara le acaba de decir. Mientras que su hija salió corriendo de ahí, bañada en lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde, y sin decir nada a Nala, Simba bajó de La Roca del Rey, y se fue a caminar por ahí. Quería reflexionar profundamente sobre los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida con su esposa, con sus dos hijos, pero más que todo, con él mismo, a causa de todas aquellas veces en que, tratando de imitar a su padre, sólo había conseguido echar a perder las cosas. Mientras más pensaba en su pasado, y hacía un recuento de él, más se percataba de la gran verdad que Kiara le había hecho ver.

En los pastizales, ya muy retirado de La Roca del Rey, se sentó un momento y lloró. Lloró muy profundamente desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Con la pureza de aquel cachorro que una vez había llorado frente al cuerpo inerte de su padre, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo había hecho hasta lo imposible por no defraudarlo, siempre preguntándose en cada situación de su vida; _¿Qué hubiera hecho mi padre en mi lugar?,_ y sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no había actuado con la sabiduría, que se suponía, había aprendido de Mufasa. Pero no había tenido nunca la intención de hacer daño a nadie; tanta sobre protección hacia sus hijos Kopa y Kiara, tantas veces en las que en vez de resolver los problemas sólo los había empeorado por culpa de sus propios miedos; y ahora esto; tratando de imitar fallidamente a su padre, había herido a su propia hija, cuando ella lo único que quería era por primera vez en su vida, ser escuchada por él; No la había escuchado cuando ella le hizo prometer que le permitiría probarse a ella misma en la primera cacería, no la escuchó cuando ella le pidió que dejara de sobreprotegerla, y no la había escuchado ahora cuando lo único que ella quería era hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando Simba había ascendido al trono, se juró ser igual de sabio que su padre, pero lo único que él se había dedicado a hacer era actuar exactamente de la forma contraria; con egoísmo e intolerancia, todo producto de los miedos y rencores que habían guiado, de manera inconsciente su vida, desde aquella fatídica tarde en la que su padre había muerto.

"Padre, ¿qué he hecho?", decía para sus adentros con gran pesar. "Lo único que quería era ser igual a ti, y honrar tu memoria… fracasé. Arruiné todo. ¿Qué he hecho?, ¡¿Qué he hecho?!", se preguntaba con desesperación.

Pero Simba, no era el único con problemas existenciales en ese momento; En algún lugar de la jungla, Kovu avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, en medio de la penumbra. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionado?, en realidad no lo sabía. Su andar era lento y bajaba la mirada, con una sesión de que ya no le quedaba más en la vida. Y así estuvo por un buen rato.

Encontró de pronto un pequeño charco, y una vez más decidió acercarse para ver su reflejo en él. Después de aquel extraño suceso, imaginó que podría ser interesante averiguar qué ocurriría si lo volvía a hacer.

Sólo su reflejo. Nada pasó… Sólo que esta vez se miró con mucho más detenimiento aquella cicatriz, tocándola una y otra vez con su zarpa. Esto de alguna manera le hizo sentir asco de sí mismo, pues de pronto comprendió que en su cara tenía un símbolo; un sello que lo vincularía de por vida con la oscuridad del pasado… _eso le dio miedo_. Entonces con una de sus zarpas golpeó el agua, y esta le salpicó el rostro. Su reflejo se deformó con las ondas del vital líquido. El león lanzó potentes rugidos al viento y las gotas de sus lágrimas se confundían con las de su empapado rostro.

De pronto, sin que se lo esperara, alguien había colocado una mano en uno de sus hombros. Esto espantó mucho al león, así que de inmediato miró hacia atrás. Lo primero que vio, fue la silueta de un babuino, así que bruscamente le preguntó:

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Siento haberlo espantado, joven león. Mi nombre es Kaleb, discípulo del Chamán Rafiki".

Entonces Kovu lo comprendió. Rafiki… aquel simio que les había hablado a Kiara y a ella sobre la fuerza de Upendi.

"Usted, joven Kovu, está pasando por mucho dolor, pero créame, todo tiene una razón de ser… _porque así como cada causa tiene su efecto, cada tonalidad oscura puede siempre contrastar en armonía con matices claros y luminosos"._

Kovu miró a Kaleb con extrañeza.

"No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo".

Pero entonces, en el rostro de aquel sabio aprendiz de Chamán se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

"¡Já!, tu nunca entiendes nada. Eso siempre pasa con todos los que habitamos este mundo; un día están parados en un lugar, luego despiertan y están en otro, y por ello nunca llegan a la comprensión de su vida".

La mente de Kovu empezaba a confundirse, y por ende a impacientarse.

"Mira… ¿Kaleb, verdad?... es… muy bonito todo lo que me estás diciendo, pero ya me tengo que ir…"

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras de manera atropellada, Kovu le daba la espalda al babuino, dispuesto a marcharse lo antes posible.

Cuando pensó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de él, el león sintió alivio y siguió su rumbo, sin embargo, se llevó tremendo susto al ver justo frente a sus narices al simio, quien extrañamente ya se le había adelantado.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿Qué quieres de mí?", preguntó entonces Kovu, más embrollado e inquieto que antes.

Una risa algo excéntrica brotó de la boca de Kaleb. Sus ojos adoptaron un aspecto saltón, como si se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas. Entonces con una voz misteriosa le dijo:

"Tú sígueme. Ya lo verás"

Entonces, Kaleb como guía condujo a Kovu hacia un profundo túnel. El más profundo que alguna vez cruzaría el joven león. Lleno de obstáculos y lianas que sólo lograban dificultar el paso. Sin embargo Kaleb iba demasiado rápido y Kovu no podía seguirle el paso, pero ¿por qué ocurría esto?, porque aquel túnel era nada menos que el subconsciente de Kovu, tan lleno de prejuicios del pasado, tan lleno de miedos. Este mismo viaje interno fue el que Rafiki alguna vez le hizo cruzar a Simba en aquella ocasión cuando, después de tanto tiempo, pudo tener comunicación con Mufasa.

Así siguieron, Kovu moviéndose con dificultad entre los impedimentos de su propio ser, Kaleb tutelando cada uno de sus pasos por aquel tortuoso viaje de encuentro consigo mismo. Introyección, ensimismamiento… Hasta que por fin, el joven león pudo llegar hasta el centro de su ser, la fuente de su corazón, el cual fue interpretado por su yo, como un limpio y claro estanque, rodeado por fresca y bella vegetación. Ahí, justo enfrente de él, Kaleb se paró, y en un susurro misterioso le dijo:

"Observa tu interior… escucha… hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo".

Kovu entonces se asomó en aquel claro estanque. Al principio, sólo pudo distinguir la propia imagen de sí mismo, pero después, tal como había sucedido al verse en aquel charco, una vez más su reflejo cambió de aspecto… sí, tenía que ser… la forma que aparecía en el agua, sustituyendo la de Kovu, era nada menos que la de Scar/Taka. Esto inquieto mucho al joven. Él ya no quería saber nada de él. No quería tener nada más que ver con su desalmado padre adoptivo.

Kaleb, quien de inmediato había notado su intranquilidad, colocó una mano en la cabeza del león, y susurró lenta y suavemente:

"Abre tu corazón… y observa sin juzgar… _Angalia, wala Hakimu…1"_

Y así, con la luna y el manto estelar de la noche como testigo, tras haber logrado el silencio suficiente para escuchar más allá de lo que el oído físico puede percibir, y con una visión más allá de lo que los ojos corporales pueden captar, Kovu logró divisar cómo la figura gigante de un león iba apareciendo en el cielo y en medio de la nada… esta figura estaba rodeada por un halo de luz rojiza, y también por lo que parecían ser nubes o humo, en realidad era difícil saber. Al principio Kovu sintió miedo, pero conforme aquella extraña figura iba tomando forma, dejó de sentirlo, ya que lo comprendió: Aquel espectro, era en realidad Scar.

"¿Scar?", preguntó Kovu para sí mismo.

"Sí", respondió la silueta con una profunda voz, casi como en un eco. La mirada que lanzaba a Kovu era algo intimidante.

Cuando recibió la afirmación en respuesta, Kovu no pudo evitar sentir rabia, así que gritó.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!... tu simple memoria me causa repugnancia. No quiero verte ni escucharte".

Entonces, como si Scar/Taka no hubiera atendido nada de lo que dijo Kovu, habló. Su voz retumbaba por todo el lugar:

"En vida hice demasiado daño. Un efecto oscuro he dejado a mi paso. Mi espíritu no ha encontrado paz profunda del todo. Escúchame… Kovu: tus hermanos y tú han sido y serán la clave de la expiación y absolución de mi espíritu".

Entonces la actitud de Kovu cambió. Se tornó de hostil a curiosa. Se interesó en las palabras de aquel león que vio por él desde su infancia.

"Pero… ¿cómo?", preguntó Kovu. "Mi hermano Nuka está muerto, y me desterraron de las tierras a las que tanto dañaste".

"Tu hermano, que ahora está a mi lado, hizo su parte. Vitani encontrará su camino también, pero tú… _Tú cerrarás el ciclo._ Someterás al monstruo que he liberado, pondrás fin a la guerra y a la tormenta, a través de ti se hará efectiva mi última voluntad, y gracias la bondad que tienes, contribuirás a reunificar de manera definitiva _a todos en uno solo,_ depurarás mi legado, y devolverás al reino los efectos claros y luminosos que siempre debieron prevalecer en el reino y en las almas de todos".

La mente de Kovu se sentía confunda. No entendía media palabra.

"Pero, ¿cómo…?" decía el joven con dificultad y entre jadeos. "¡¿Cómo haré eso?!"

Entonces, Scar se quedó mirando fijamente a Kovu a los ojos. Kovu sintió algo diferente. La mirada de Scar era muy diferente a como cuando vivía: era profunda, y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente. Tras esta pausa, finalmente Scar rompió el silencio:

"Tal vez siempre fui vil y cruel con los demás, pero a tu hermana y a ti los ame incondicionalmente".

De pronto el cantar de un ave, se escuchó. Kovu miró hacia atrás, y lo vio: aquel colorido, brillante y extraño pájaro que había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando de cachorro, Scar se le apareció por vez primera, recordándole cuanto lo había amado en vida.

Pasaron pocos segundos cuando el ave se desvaneció. Pero aquella visión bastó para que en el corazón de Kovu empezara a germinar la semilla del perdón, de los recuerdos buenos, del gran amor que había sentido por su padre adoptivo, más allá de las mentiras y los prejuicios. Aquel amor que sólo en la inocencia de la infancia puede crecer en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces Kovu miró a Scar lleno de compasión y afecto, pues finalmente él había sido como su padre, una parte muy importante de él, y la adhesión que sentía hacia él, eran y siempre trascenderían más allá del rencor y la duda.

"Te abrirás paso entre las espinas, hijo mío", decía entonces Scar. "Yo te guiaré y eso será parte de mi camino a la salvación. Devuelve los tonos claros y la luz a todos. Serás un león de alma pura y un rey admirable. Mi tiempo aquí se termina. Debo marcharme ahora".

Tras estas palabras, la figura de Scar comenzó a desvanecerse. Su figura comenzó a tornarse amorfa nuevamente, y aquellas nubes rojizas que lo envolvían comenzaron a mezclarse de una forma en el silencio. Mientras esto duró, Kovu notó como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

"¡No te vayas! ¡Espera, padre!", gritó Kovu al cielo. Pero muy pronto todo había terminado, y no parecía haber rastro en ninguna parte de todo lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. El viento sopló fuerte, y Kovu se sentó sintiéndose frustrado, y a la vez pensativo: _¿Padre?_ , le había dicho _padre_ después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, pues cuando de cachorro se había enterado que era adoptado, dejó de llamarle así, pero es que su propio corazón lo consideraba su papá aunque no fuera de sangre y eso a partir de ahora bastaría para él. Con ello se dio cuenta de que el perdón hacia Scar/Taka había llegado a su alma, y con ello se sintió muy confortado.

Miró hacia todas partes para platicar con Kaleb sobre todo lo que había visto pero ya no lo encontró. Era como si, por arte de magia, el aprendiz de Chamán hubiera desaparecido.

Así entonces, bajo el brillo de las estrellas, Kovu se sentó a meditar cada detalle. Su mente era un mar de preguntas: _¿Cerrar el ciclo? ¿Detener la guerra? ¿Ayudar a reunificar a todos en uno solo? ¿Devolver los tonos claros en medio de la oscuridad?..._ ¡¿A qué se refería su _padre_ Taka/Scar con todo eso?!...

Mientras tanto, Kiara se encontraba en algún lugar de la cueva real, recostada en el suelo llorando, pero esto no duró mucho tiempo; en un momento levantó su cabeza y se percató de que había un rayo de luz que brillaba a través de un agujero en la pared.

"¡Un atajo!", pensó ella, levantando mucho sus orejas. Entonces, decididamente se abrió paso a través de la pared, derribando unas rocas que le obstaculizaban el paso, y así logró salir de La Roca del Rey por la parte de atrás, para ir en busca de Kovu. Él era inocente. Muy dentro de su corazón ella lo sabía.

Con paso firme y decidido se alejó cada vez más de su hogar. Después miró hacia atrás, y cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera muros en la costa, se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas, y se juró no descansar hasta encontrarlo.

En su camino, encontró un charco de agua y se quedó contemplando su reflejo con detenimiento. Ella se sentía incompleta. ¿Qué le faltaba?, sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de su alma.

Después de un rato sonrió. ¡Tal vez Kovu le estaba esperando en aquella cueva en donde accidentalmente se habían dado un inocente beso! Así que corrió velozmente hacia aquel lugar, pero no lo encontró ahí. Los recuerdos maravillosos de aquel suceso corrían como una película por su mente. Se introdujo en aquella cueva, agachó su cabeza y sus orejas, y se puso a llorar.

La noche iba cayendo poco a poco, y conforme lo hacía, Kiara iba perdiendo las esperanzas. Había caminado por horas y todavía no había señal de Kovu. La leona estaba triste y exhausta. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su fe se desvanecía con el correr del tiempo. Y como si el mundo hubiera querido burlarse de su desgracia, a su paso se iba encontrando con diferentes parejitas enamoradas. Kiara sentía un vuelco en el estómago al verlas. Y entre todas ellas, hubo una que llamó más su atención que cualquier otra; unas bellas mariposas que revoloteaban frente a su nariz. Ella se sentó y las observó con detenimiento por un rato, llena de curiosidad, y pudo percibir aquella sublime atmosfera que las rodeaba. Fue entonces, cuando a su mente vino un recuerdo muy especial; aquella ocasión cuando Rafiki los llevó a ella y a Kovu a dar un paseo con el cual aprenderían a reconocer la poderosa energía que rodeaba a los enamorados: Esa atmosfera mística conocida como _Upendi._ También a sus recuerdos llegaron aquellos versos que con tanto ímpetu, Rafiki estuvo recitando con devoción. Así que lenta y pausadamente, Kiara intentó recitarlos en aquellos momentos, para alegrar un poco su afligido corazón:

" _Puente de dicha en dos direcciones",_ repetía Kiara en susurros. _"rescate del tiempo que se ha ido…"_

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una lágrima se le escapó de un ojo. La voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir.

Caminaba ya sin rumbo. La búsqueda había ya cesado para ella. Kovu no volvería. Su otra mitad se había ido para siempre.

¿Qué es que acaso esa energía llamada _Upendi_ no sería nunca más para ella, ahora que Kovu se había ido?

Kiara tenía su corazón hecho pedazos. En instantes como ese, era cuando más añoraba la compañía del sabio Rafiki, de Kopa, o de Yoshi, pues hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque cualquiera de ellos dos le hubiera dado un abrazo o un consejo en aquellos momentos, como solían hacerlo siempre que ella estaba triste.

En un momento Kiara se subió a un tronco que estaba inclinado hacia abajo y por encima de un riachuelo, entonces recordó aquella noche cuando, bajo un árbol, Kovu se había recostado a observar las estrellas junto a ella. Esto le partió fuerte el corazón.

Se recostó sobre el tronco y triste miró su reflejo, y por segunda ocasión al verlo se sintió incompleta. Sentía que al verse, no se veía completa. Algo faltaba, y eso que faltaba en ella, no podía ser sino Kovu.

Siguió caminando. ¿Qué importaba el rumbo? ¿Qué importaba a donde la llevara el destino si Kovu no estaba a su lado?

Rendida, se sentó en algún lugar del desierto. Parecía un lugar inhóspito. Sólo arena a su alrededor. Ya no había esperanza…

Kovu no volvería.

1 Estas palabras, significan " _Observa, No juzgues"_ en dialecto Swahili (africano).


	90. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 89: ¡Mira eso! Somos uno**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

 _Contra todos los testimonios de sus sentidos, el enamorado afirma que yo y tú son uno._

 _(Sigmund Freud)._

Kiara echó sus orejas para atrás. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo, indicando así una profunda pena. Agachando la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, reanudo la recitación en voz baja, aquellos versos que el sabio babuino le enseñó alguna vez:

" _Dos suspiros fundidos al viento. Sol de razón que rompe las nubes…"_

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, se echó a llorar en silencio una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando detrás de ella, un joven león la vio: ¡Era Kovu!

Él la había escuchado recitar aquellos maravillosos versos, pero después de todo lo que le había pasado en el día, no creyó que tuviera tanta suerte como para que fuera ella, así que agachó la cabeza muy triste, decepcionado. Pero luego le echó otro vistazo; ¡Sí!, definitivamente era ella, era su amada Kiara. Estaba allí, frente a él, como si de magia se tratara. _¿Sería esa energía poderosa llamada Upendi, de la que le había hablado el excéntrico babuino, la que hizo que la pudiera encontrar?,_ se preguntaba.

Y mientras se acercaba poco a poco, con algo de inseguridad hacia Kiara, terminó de recitar el poema que ella había comenzado;

" _Su aroma es un placer. Entre parejas… eso es Upendi"._

Kiara volvió su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿A caso podría ser…? Sí, ¡Era Kovu!

La luz volvió a ser en el rostro de Kiara. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con gran fuerza. Después ella dirigió a Kovu la más tierna y cálida de las miradas. Sus ojos destilaban el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

Kovu la miraba lleno de dicha. Tragó saliva y sus pupilas se dilataron. En su cara se dibujó una dulce sonrisa. Su verdadero amor estaba frente a él, una vez más.

Ambos extasiados corrieron el uno al otro y se unieron en un poderoso abrazo leonino, transmitiéndose todo el sincero y profundo amor que se tenían.

Ahora estaban juntos por fin, y ya no habría poder en el universo que pudiera separarlos

"Ahora me doy cuenta", le decía Kovu a Kiara. "Que no importa qué tan pedregoso esté el camino, si le damos a la vida una oportunidad".

Kiara no comprendió mucho este comentario, pero la luz de una gran verdad llegó a ella cuando inesperadamente, Kovu colocó su pata en la arena y retiró un poco de ésta, tal como le había enseñado Simba, para dejar al descubierto una pequeña plantita en crecimiento. Kiara quedó sorprendida; ¿una pequeña planta creciendo en ese infértil lugar?". Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que ocurre si le das a la vida la oportunidad de sorprenderte, la oportunidad de demostrarte que los imposibles sólo son ilusiones.

Kiara miró con dulzura a Kovu, fijando su vista en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

"¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte!", aseguró la leona. Acercándose a él, se colocó debajo de su barbilla y comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura. Para complementar el maravilloso momento, ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo leonino.

Entonces, una brisa refrescante los rodeó; sin que ellos lo supieran, Mufasa y Aiheu se manifestaban, bendiciendo su reencuentro.

Ambos jóvenes, querían dejar salir toda la dicha que los invadía, y así comenzaron a juguetear como dos inocentes cachorros, persiguiéndose y riendo sin parar. Kiara era quien le había enseñado a Kovu cómo divertirse y disfrutar la vida, y eso sería algo que el león de oscura melena pero de noble alma llevaría en su corazón para toda su vida.

Rodaron juntos en el pasto, cayendo cerca de un charco enorme de agua. Ambos miraron sus reflejos en ella, y se sintieron completos, complementados. Estando junto a Kovu, Kiara no sintió más aquel vacío que había estado experimentando al ver su reflejo.

"¡Mira eso!", exclamó Kovu repentinamente sin despegar sus ojos del agua y el reflejo que en ella se dibujaba. _"somos uno"._

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Kiara, pues en su momento, su padre las había pronunciado también, y una vez más no había logrado comprender realmente a qué se referían.

Kovu se levantó del suelo y con gran entusiasmo comenzó a decir:

"¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que irnos, Kiara! ¡Escapemos juntos! ¡Empezaremos una manada! ¡Nuestra manada!"

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Kovu, Kiara le respondió:

"Kovu, ya pertenecemos a una manada. Si nos escapamos quedará dividida para siempre"1.

Al principio a Kovu le costó aceptar esta idea, pero entonces se puso a recordar varias cosas; pensó por un momento en su hermana Vitani, en su difunto hermano Nuka, en su madre, en Simba… y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Kiara tenía razón.

1 Cita y traducción tomada de la versión original en inglés.


	91. Chapter 90

**Capítulo 90: Un escalofriante encuentro**

Era de noche, y en algún lugar de la inmensa sabana africana, Banzai y Diótima caminaban sin detenerse, con el fin de llegar hasta el gobierno del Rey León Shizán, para encontrarse con La suprema sacerdotisa _Radarana y purificar a Shenzi._ Llevaban ya varios kilómetros recorridos, y habían pasado varias semanas desde su arribo.

Lo más difícil por lo que hasta ese momento habían pasado ambos era el traslado del inconsciente cuerpo de Shenzi. Para hacerlo se habían estado turnando su acarreocada cierto tiempo.Había que estarla sedando constantemente para evitar que se despertara, y así el Makei se manifestara. Con muchas dificultades, cada día habían podido lograr esto. Esta vez le había tocado a Banzai dicha tarea.

La trayectoria había transcurrido sin problemas de ningún tipo, excepto por lo que vivirían en aquella ocasión.

Hacía frío, y enormes nubes en el cielo se desplazaban producto del viento, cubriendo así, la luz de luna, brindando al lugar un lúgubre aspecto.

Pero había algo más, Diótima podía percibir algo anormal en el ambiente. Algo siniestro, algo que sólo alguien con el suficiente entrenamiento espiritual podría divisar.

En eso, los dos viajeros encontraron algo que llamó su atención; un pequeño cachorrito de hiena estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando.

Banzai se acercó a olfatearlo, pero entonces Diótima llamó su atención:

"¡No lo toques, Banzai!"

Entonces, el cachorro se asustó y salió corriendo de ahí.

Banzai se había irritado un poco, ante el extraño comportamiento de la sacerdotisa, así que la confronto:

"¡ah, canijo!1, ¿pero qué demonios te pasa?, ¿por qué no lo puedo tocar?"

"Detecté una energía negativa en ese cachorro". Fue la asombrosa respuesta de la sacerdotisa. "una onda oscura".

Inesperadamente, Diótima corrió tras la misteriosa cría de hiena.

"Busca un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, y vigila a Shenzi", le gritó la sacerdotisa al estupefacto Banzai, quien no había comprendido nada de lo que había visto hacía unos segundos, sin embargo decidió obedecer la orden.

Pasaron algunas horas sin ninguna novedad. Pero en cuanto Banzai vio que Diótima no llegaba comenzó a preocuparse. Entonces, asegurándose que Shenzi hubiera quedado bien escondida y protegida dentro de la cueva, decidió salir a buscar a la sacerdotisa.

Conforme avanzaba, pudo percibir en el viento un aroma familiar, de alguien que conocía muy bien, así que intentó descifrar de quién podría tratarse, sin conseguirlo. También podía escuchar unos extraños sollozos.

Así, su acción de olfatear, lo condujo hasta una mediana cueva. En ella, sus paredes estaban atascadas de musgo.

Y al fondo, se encontraba el origen del aroma y de los sollozos: Una hiena yaciendo en el suelo enroscado, y con un tierno cachorro, recostado junto a ella. Banzai la reconoció de inmediato:

"¡Changos! ¡Es Kass!", exclamó en voz baja, pero con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mandíbula temblaba, y el pelo de su espalda se erizó. "¡esa traidora!"

¡Qué gran oportunidad para decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, esa malvada bruja2!, pues Banzai no olvidaba que por su culpa, Shenzi había sido injustamente acusada de un asesinato, y que el resto de la familia hubiera sido expulsada del reino de Tuni.

"Me acercaré", pensaba Banzai mientras se iba introduciendo en la cueva. "Y le voy a decir las cosas que ya le tenía _bien guardaditas_ ".

Pero al acercarse más a ella, tuvo que desistir de sus intenciones, pues no se esperaba que aquella hiena que tanto daño les había hecho a todos los miembros de su jauría se encontrara llorando amargamente, y a su vez conversando con Diótima.

Banzai se sentía un tanto confuso, pues no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión ante el llanto de Kass. Así que, dejando a un lado el rencor que sentía por ella, miró hacia arriba y lanzando un profundo suspiro, comenzó a acercársele con sigilo, mientras le decía lenta y pausadamente:

"K-Kass, ¿estás bien?"

Pero Kass no le contestaba, así que Banzai volvió a intentarlo:

"Kass, ¿me recuerdas?, soy Banzai, de la jauría de la Roh´mach Shenzi. ¿Qué te ocurre?", después le habló a Diótima: "¿Diótima, qué le ocurre?"

Finalmente Kass volteó a verlo. Sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, se posaron en los de Banzai por varios segundos, después ella comenzó a hablar casi en su susurro y con la voz un tanto quebrada.

"Te recuerdo. Yo le hice daño a tu Roh´mach y a tu gente en el pasado. Acusé a tu hermana de un crimen que _yo_ cometí". Decía, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "yo".

Banzai había quedado pasmado ante esta confesión. Aunque él siempre supo de la culpabilidad de Kass, nunca pensó que finalmente ella terminaría confesándolo todo. Asimismo, hasta antes de esa confesión, todo lo que él hubiera sospechado no podían ser más que simples especulaciones.

"Yo siempre lo supe", le respondió el narizón algo irritado. "eres una hiena muy mala".

"lo sé", le respondió Kass, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. "les hice mucho mal, pero ahora yo estoy pagando muy caro por mis acciones".

En eso estaban cuando una tercera hiena entró a la cueva, y parándose en la entrada de esta, vociferó:

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, y que buscan aquí?!"

"Wema, por fin llegas". Dijo de repente Kass, lanzando un suspiro que solo podía indicar alivio.

"Traje la comida, hermana". Dijo la hiena ahora conocida como Wema, quien a continuación, salió unos cuantos pasos de la cueva, y con su hocico comenzó a meter con mucho cuidado una cría de okapi, y la puso muy cerca de Kass.

Wema no era muy diferente a cualquier hiena común, salvo que tenía una pata delantera color gris y la otra negra.

Kass se levantó con absoluto cuidado para no despertar a su cachorro, que aún dormía, y se dispuso a comer.

Mientras eso ocurría, la hiena hermana de Kass, volvió a dirigir la mirada a Banzai y a Diótima de manera desafiante, y mostrándoles los dientes, les preguntó:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Acaso han estado esperando a que yo llegara con el alimento para robarlo?... ¿o acaso han venido a ver _al cachorro?"_

Wema había puesto un énfasis sombrío al pronunciar estas dos últimas palabras. Ella observaba desafiante a Diótima y a Banzai, mientras les mostraba los dientes.

"Tranquila", le decía Diótima intentando empatizar con ella, "sólo somos dos forasteros que pasábamos por aquí".

"Díganme sus nombres", les ordenó Wema, usando una actitud defensiva.

"Soy Diótima, una sacerdotisa servidora de la divina madre Roh´kash, y él es Banzai, hermano de la Roh´mach de nuestra honorable jauría".

Ante esta contestación, Wema de pronto cambió su expresión, anteriormente amenazante, por una más jovial.

"Usted perdone, su divina excelencia. Nunca debí ser tan poco hospitalaria ante una servidora de la Diosa", decía la hermana de Kass. Después inclinó su cabeza haciendo una reverencia, y en idioma hiénico, dijo: _"Arka heg Roh´kash herms", que era como una especie de reverencia que las hienas hacían a las sacerdotisas._

Banzai abrió sus ojos como platos. "¡ah, canijo!, ¡¿Qué alguien me explique qué rayos está pasando aquí?!", pensó para sus adentros.

Pero en medio de todo esto, Kass de pronto comenzó a gruñir y a gritar con furia.

"¡Largo de aquí!, ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Mi hijo es bueno! ¡No hay nada de qué purificarlo, sacerdotisa! ¡Mi hijo es bueno!"

Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más horribles y agresivos, tanto, que habían despertado al cachorro, que hasta ese momento había estado profundamente dormido. Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, la sacerdotisa quedó atónita ante lo que vio, pues éstos eran rojos como la sangre y brillantes como una luciérnaga

En el rostro de Wema se dibujó una expresión de angustia, sin embargo, en un tono amable y calmado, les dijo a los visitantes:

"Les voy a pedir que salgan de aquí, por favor".

Banzai hizo caso, estaba muerto de miedo, pero Diótima se quedó viendo fijamente al cachorro, y en vez de salir, se adentró aún más hasta quedar casi frente a frente con el pequeño.

"Conque un _Makei Yatima_ ", dijo en un susurro. Después con voz firme vociferó: "Wema, debes acompañarme, tú y yo debemos hablar sobre ese cachorro".

Wema se quedó en pasmada, y después tuvo una reacción agresiva:

"¡Dejen al cachorro en paz!, él solo está rebelde por la separación de sus padres".

Diótima sabía que no sería fácil convencerla, así que cambió su tono de voz por uno más dulce:

"Debes creer en mí, ¿Acaso no confiarías en una servidora de la Diosa?"

Al escuchar esto, Wema terminó cediendo de buena gana. Mientras tanto, su hermana seguía gritando:

"¡Mi hijo no es malo! ¡Mi hijo _Kashi_ es un cachorro normal, como todos!"

1 Esta expresión es un modismo mexicanos que se utiliza a manera interjección de perplejidad, asombro, incredulidad

2 "Decir hasta de lo que vas a morir", es una expresión mexicana comúnmente utilizada cuando entre personas que están muy enojadas entre sí, se dicen sus verdades, se pelean verbalmente, se dicen lo que no se habían podido decir, o se ofenden: "se dijeron hasta de lo que se iban a morir".


	92. Chapter 91

**Capítulo 91: Un Makei "Yatima"**

" _¡Oh, Arjuna!, en este mundo hay dos clases de seres creados_

 _A unos se les llama divinos, y a los otros, demoníacos"._

 _Bhagavad Gita. Capítulo 16: De la naturaleza divina y la demoníaca. Texto seis._

Banzai guió a Diótima y a Wema hasta la cueva en donde se encontraba resguardada Shenzi, después el trío se sentó, y una difícil plática dio inicio:

"Dime, Wema, ¿Cómo fue que murió el cachorro?"

Wema pareció indignada ante esta pregunta. Se irritó mucho, y le respondió en un tono fuerte y desagradable:

"¡Pero cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa!, ¡por supuesto que el cachorro está vivo! ¡¿qué, no lo viste?!"

A pesar de esta reacción, Diótima se mantuvo serena y firme. Banzai por su parte estaba totalmente embrollado. No podía comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, era como si él mismo estuviera dentro de un sueño surrealista, entonces no le quedó otra más que limitarse a escuchar con atención la desconcertante platica. "¡Changos!", pensaba para sus adentros. "ahora sí que no entiendo _ni_ _maíz_ _paloma1"._

Diótima mientras tanto, buscaba refutar a Wema de la forma más cautelosa posible. Hablaba lenta y pausadamente, como si quisiera que cada palabra que pronunciara fuera perfectamente asimilada por la impacientada hiena.

"Yo sé que esto que te voy a decir es muy duro, pero tienes que saberlo; _tu sobrino está muerto_ ".

Ante estas palabras, Wema pareció enfurecer.

"¡Mientes, sacerdotisa! ¡Eso no puede ser!, mi sobrino _Kashi_ aún respira, habla, camina… eso es imposible".

"Debes confiar en mí", dijo Diótima. "Soy sacerdotisa, y sé lo que digo; El alma de _Kashi_ ya no está más entre nosotros".

Repentinamente, Wema estalló en llanto, mientras gritaba: "¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"

Banzai se quedó viendo a Diótima como diciendo: "¿y ahora qué le pasa a esta tipa loca?", sin embargo Diótima mantuvo en todo momento una actitud tranquila, hasta que Wema por fin se calmó.

"Lamento en verdad haberte dicho tan cruda verdad, pero había que liberarte del engaño en el que estabas inmersa".

Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, Wema bajó su cabeza, y sin que la sacerdotisa le preguntara nada más, hizo la siguiente pregunta:

"Pero entonces, si mi sobrino ha muerto, ¿qué o quién se adueñó de su cuerpo?"

Diótima lanzó un fuerte suspiro, y dijo:

"Fue un _Makei Yatima"._

Ésta respuesta había colmado la paciencia de Banzai. Cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría: Diótima preguntando por la muerte de un cachorro que hacía apenas unos minutos había visto sentado llorando, Kass gritando que su hijo no era un ser malo, Wema soltándose a llorar, y ahora Diótima mencionando un _Makei Yatima._ Ahora sí que se sentía con la mente hecha una telaraña de confusión.

"¿Alguien me puede decir de qué diablos me perdí? ¡¿Qué rayos es un _Makei Yatima?!"_ vociferó de una cómica manera.

"Los Makeis Yatima son en realidad almas resentidas de cachorros abandonados por sus madres. Llenos de rencor y tristeza en su corazón, mueren muy jóvenes, cargados por una energía tan negativa y densa, que se les hace imposible transitar al otro mundo".

A Wema se le enchinó la piel y se vio aún más alarmada ante estas revelaciones, y preguntó, asustada: "¿Eso significa… que Kashi… es ahora un Makei?".

"No", aseguró la sacerdotisa. "sólo digo que un Makei se ha apoderado del cuerpo inerte y vacío de Kashi".

"¡Por los dioses!", exclamó la de las patas bicolores, llevándose una de ellas a la boca.

"Por eso preguntaba", continuaba diciendo Diótima, "que cómo murió".

Wema se quedó en silencio por un momento. Después miró al cielo, lanzó un fuerte suspiro, y con cierta dificultad dijo: "está bien, lo diré", y así comenzó a relatar:

" _Hace ya varios meses, cuando aún vivíamos en el reino del soberano Tuni, me encontraba yo tranquilamente descansando en mi hogar, hasta que de pronto, uno de los guepardos, miembros del ejército real, se acercaron a mí, y de manera poco amable me dijeron:_

" _El rey quiere ver a tu hermana. Pues hay testigos que aseguran que la muerte de su consejero real fue a causa de ella"._

 _Me amenazaron con exiliarme si la encubría, así que no tuve opción más que decirles dónde encontrarla._

 _Esa noche se llevó a cabo un juicio. Al final mi hermana fue encontrada culpable._

 _El rey Tuni y su esposa Ajenti se sentían con una gran carga moral; estaban apenados con el león Haki, consideraban que habían sido muy injustos con Shenzi, y por supuesto defraudados por Kass. Pero había alguien que se sentía furioso: El hermano de la reina Ajenti; Thaba_ _._ _Un león enorme, de melena oscura y mirada severa._

 _Este león había apreciado mucho a al consejero real, el cálao Zenzén. Y durante el juicio, sus gritos fueron los que más dieron de qué hablar. Estaba tan mal… tan fuera de sí, que le gritó a mi hermana, cantidad de maldiciones inimaginables, pero sobre todo le decía que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de lo que había hecho._

 _El rey Tuni, a pesar de su dolor, no fue tan severo, y no exilió a Kass, para evitarle un dolor mayor a su familia, pero ella permanecería bajo arresto domiciliario.'_

Mientras más escuchaba, más sorprendido estaba Banzai, pues para él era fabuloso saber que finalmente, los reyes Tuni y Ajenti habían reconocido la inocencia de Shenzi. Wema continuaba su relato:

" _El arresto domiciliario no fue lo único que le pasó a mi hermana, sino que su esposo Negu no quiso saber nada más de ella, y la echó de la jauría. De hecho, toda la jauría se puso en su contra, pues no tolerarían una Roh'mach malvada, asesina y mentirosa. Así, ella tuvo que aprender a vivir sola. Se mudó a una pequeña cuevita, de la cual, por la razón antes mencionada, no podía salir. Solo yo decidí seguirla a donde ella fuera, pues era mi hermana y no la dejaría sola._

 _Una depresión terrible recayó sobre mi hermana, quien ya no quería hacer casi nada, y sólo yo podía comprender su dolor: había perdido al gran amor de su vida, había perdido su reputación, su rango en la jauría… su jauría misma, y hasta su libertad._

 _Como esto había ocurrido, su pequeño cachorro ya no podía jugar con ella como antes solía hacerlo, así que era yo quien lo acompañaba. Salíamos por las tardes a unos frondosos pastizales. Mi sobrino disfrutaba cazando mariposas y persiguiendo ranas._

 _Pero entonces, ocurrió; era una tarde como cualquier otra. Yo estaba cuidando de Kashi, cuando escuché ruidos. Parecían las pisadas de un animal grande. Me preocupé un poco, después el silencio volvió así que no le tomé tanta importancia, sin embargo segundos más tarde volvieron los ruidos. Y de pronto, pude ver con horror, como, de la nada, Thaba había brincado de entre la maleza directo hacia mi pequeño sobrino._

 _Lo tomó del cuello, y con gran furia comenzó a sacudirlo. Quedé pálida del horror. Todo fue tan rápido que mi mente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De un momento a otro, todo había terminado para el pequeño._

 _Thaba miró hacia el cielo con aire triunfante y gritó: 'Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de haber matado a Zenzén, Kass. Haz pagado con tu hijo mi dolor. Colmillo por colmillo, garra por garra'. Después lanzó un poderoso y escalofriante rugido y se fue corriendo con aire triunfal._

 _Yo no pude más que acercarme lentamente y con mucho dolor al cuerpo de mi sobrino. Lo cargué y muy a mi pesar, lo llevé a casa._

 _Cuando mi hermana lo vio, casi enloqueció de sufrimiento. Se ahogaba en gritos de dolor y desesperanza. Por fortuna no me culpó de nada, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor, pues yo era la que me inculpaba a mí misma por lo ocurrido._

 _Esa noche, ella durmió con el cachorro en brazos, en un símbolo de definitiva despedida. A la mañana siguiente lo enterraríamos._

 _Cuando abrí mis ojos aquella madrugada, cuando el sol aún ni siquiera se asomaba, me asusté al ver que el pequeño ya no estaba en la cueva. Me imaginé que tal vez su cuerpo podría haber sido robado por chacales. Así que salí de la cueva, y comenzó la búsqueda._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando a lo lejos, pude verlo… ¡era él!, ¡era el pequeño!... ¡estaba vivo!_

 _Corrí hacia él, muy feliz. Cuando lo tuve enfrente de mí, me maravillé al ver que estaba totalmente intacto. No tenía marcas en su cuello, ni vestigio alguno del ataque de Thaba. Era como si todo hubiera sido solamente una terrible pesadilla de la que ya habíamos despertado. Él sonreía y se veía magníficamente bien._

 _Lo llevé a casa, y durante el trayecto veníamos cantando una hermosa canción infantil._

 _En cuento mi hermana lo vio, pareció volver a ser ella misma. Nunca la había visto tan feliz._

 _Los días que le siguieron, ella no podía más que alabar a la gran Diosa por el milagro otorgado. Su depresión se disipó por completo; ya no le importaba que Negu ya no la amara más, ni le preocupaba el haber sido expulsada de la manada, ni su reputación, ni nada. Kashi se había_ _convertido lo único en su mundo, como una especie de enfermiza obsesión. Kass Comenzó a descuidar todo lo demás en su vida. A partir de ese momento, Todo cuanto ella hace giraba en torno al pequeño._

 _A pesar de la alegría que me daba ver a Kashi vivo, yo sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con él. Era todo lo que, antes del incidente con Thaba, no había sido. Se volvió rezongón, grosero, agresivo. No se le podía dar algún tipo de instrucción porque te mordía o se ponía a gritar como un loco. Por otro lado el hecho de que misteriosamente hubiera vuelto a la vida, no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza._

 _Pero habría un suceso, que marcaría el destino de mi hermana, y el mío para siempre:_

 _Esa mañana, Kashi había salido a jugar con dos cachorros más;_ _Siyanda y Sonto. Los tres se dirigieron a unos pastizales los cuales era muy frecuentados por ellos. Le dije a Kashi que regresaría por él a la hora del almuerzo._

 _Una vez que llevé el alimento a la cueva donde vivíamos, me dispuse a buscar a Kashi para que comiera. Entonces… entonces…'_

A Wema se le estaba dificultando continuar el relato. Se le había quebrado la voz, y gimoteaba exasperada.

"¿entonces qué…?" preguntó Diótima un tanto desesperada porque Wema continuara. Conforme escuchaba el relato, la sacerdotisa iba atando cabos sueltos, e iba conectando varias ideas, que coincidían con sus sospechas sobre el Makei.

Con dificultad, la hermana de Kass continuó:

"… _y entonces cuando llegué… cuando llegué… los pequeños Siyanda y Sonto estaban muertos. Sus cuerpos totalmente descuartizados, destruidos, pero eso no fue lo peor; Kashi tenía sangre por todo el hocico, y no había nadie más a los alrededores. No cabía duda; Kashi había sido el asesino. ¿Cómo lo hizo?, no sé, me quedé pasmada, atónita, como petrificada. Estaba horrorizada ante lo que acaba de ver. No podía reaccionar._

 _Esa tarde lo llevé a casa. No sabía qué hacer con él ni como decirle a Kass lo que pasó. Y como si la mala suerte hubiera querido hacerme una mala jugada, las madres de los pequeños llegaron justo en ese momento a nuestra cueva._ _Ambas, furiosas, estaban convencidas de que la masacre de sus hijos no había podido ser por culpa de un inocente niño como Kashi, así que culparon a mi hermana._

 _Al siguiente día, dos guepardos del ejército real, llegaron a la cueva, y de una manera muy violenta sacaron a Kass y la llevaron ante el rey._

 _Kass fue juzgada por las acciones del pequeño; era lógico que nadie se podía tragar el cuento de que alguien tan pequeño como Kashi pudiera cometer semejante atrocidad, y con los antecedentes que mi hermana ya tenía en relación al asesinato del consejero del rey, no hubo más opción que condenarla al exilio. No fue condenada a muerte gracias a mis suplicas de piedad hacia mi hermana._

 _Yo y el pequeño éramos lo único que a Kass le quedaba en la vida, así que decidí seguirla. Semanas después encontramos la cueva en la que vivimos ahora. Y a partir de ahí nuestras vidas se han convertido en un pequeño infierno: nos hemos tenido que aislar de todos, y hemos tenido que vigilar constantemente a Kashi, pues cuando apenas llegamos, teníamos por vecinos a una familia de perros salvajes. El cachorro de ellos había hecho amistad con mi sobrino, pero una tarde en la que habían salido a divertirse, Kashi… Kashi…"_

Wema de nuevo tuvo que detenerse. Tragó, y rompió en una tormenta de llanto, llevando una de sus patas delanteras a la cara.

Al verla así, Diótima terminó la frase por ella:

"lo mató, ¿verdad?"

Sumida en sus lamentos, Wema asintió con la cabeza. Después, dijo casi gritando:

" _Tuvimos que confinar nuestra vida al aislamiento total. No podíamos dejar que Kashi hiciera más daño. Yo creía que estaba actuando con rebeldía ante la separación de sus padres o algo así. Yo sabía que las cosas no eran normales, pero nunca hubiera creído que el cuerpo sin alma de mi Kashi hubiera sido ocupado por un Makei"._

La sacerdotisa sintió algo de compasión por Wema.

" _Sé que la realidad es dura, pero tu hermana y tú deben aceptarlo. Esa criatura ya no es Kashi, es un demonio de bajo nivel, que debe ser eliminado"._

Wema abrió mucho sus ojos, y se aterró ante lo que acababa de oír:

"¡Eliminarlo!... pero… el pequeño…"

"¡El pequeño no está ahí!", exclamó la sacerdotisa, un poco irritada por la necedad de Wema. "Como ya he dicho, esa cosa no es tu sobrino. Es un ser maligno que está acabando con tu vida y con la de tu hermana, y que se ha alojado en el cuerpo del difunto Kashi".

Al escuchar esto, Banzai intervino en la plática, e irritado le dijo a Diótima:

"¡Caramba!, si es así, no deberías molestarte en ayudarlas. Ya se te olvidó que su hermana es la responsable de que nos expulsaran a todos del reino de Tuni".

"¡Vamos, Banzai!", le respondía la sacerdotisa, "no podemos ser tan crueles. Además tú sabes el dolor que causa esta situación".

Banzai volteó a ver a su hermana, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente gracias a los hechizos adormecedores de Diótima, y apenado ante lo que había dicho, guardó silencio.

"Ahora, por favor", decía Diótima, ahora dirigiéndose a Wema, hay que regresar a la cueva. Hay un Makei que exorcizar".

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Esta expresión es muy utilizada en México de manera popular para indicar confusión.


	93. Chapter 92

**Capítulo 92: Amor enfermizo**

Diótima ordenó a Banzai quedarse al cuidado de Shenzi, mientras que ella junto con Wema se encaminaron hacia la cueva donde se encontraban Kass y su hijo. Al llegar se detuvieron en la entrada.

Al ver a Diótima, Kass pareció ponerse nerviosa, su mandíbula temblaba y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Era como si de algún modo hubiera presentido lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces, miró a Diótima, y de una forma brusca y poco amable, le dijo:

"¡¿Otra vez tú?!, ¡Fuera de mi casa, sacerdotisa!, ¡no eres bienvenida aquí!"

Después, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada, le dijo:

"¿Por qué la has traído aquí?, ¡sabes perfectamente que no me agradan las sacerdotisas ni los chamanes!"

"Y creo saber por qué", dijo Diótima de manera cortante y firme, "ahora dime, ¿Dónde está el cachorro?" preguntó alzando aún más la voz.

"¡Tú no vas a purificar a nadie sacerdotisa!" vociferó Kass en un tono casi amenazante. Después agregó con voz más suave: "mi hijo es un cachorro normal, como todos. Sólo quedó muy afectado por todo lo que ha sufrido. Eso es todo".

Al escuchar a su hermana hablar así, Wema sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Ésta situación le dolía demasiado, pues amaba descomunalmente a Kass como para lastimarla con la verdad, sin embargo tomó valor desde lo más hondo de su corazón, y comenzó a decir lenta y pausadamente:

"Hermana… tú yo sabemos perfectamente que las acciones de Kashi no son normales".

"¿Qué?", exclamó Kass con voz desgarrada. "¡¿o sea que tú también piensas que mi hijo es una especie de demonio?! ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!"

"No sólo lo piensa", intervino Diótima enérgicamente, "es la verdad. Su hijo es en realidad un Makei".

"¡No!", gritó Kass. "Eso no es verdad". Después hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó, intentando sonar un poco más tranquila: "no puedo negar que… más de una vez he recibido la visita de chamanes y sacerdotisas que me dicen lo mismo; que quieren ayudarme, y que mi hijo está poseído, pero eso es una mentira. No saben lo que mi pequeño ha sufrido. Por eso se ha vuelto tan…"

"¿Asesino?", agregó Diótima de manera tajante, interrumpiendo a la acongojada madre.

"¡No era lo que iba a decir!", bramó Kass, volviendo a su anterior tono agresivo.

Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de Wema, sin embargo su voz aún seguía sonando de manera habitual: "Hermana… por favor… debes aceptar la realidad. A mí también se me hace difícil creerlo, pero tú y yo ya no podemos seguirnos engañando".

Esta vez los gritos de Kass se habían convertido en verdaderos alaridos: "¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi hijo sólo quedó trastornado por todo lo que sufrió! ¡Déjenlo en paz!"

"Entienda señora; ese cachorro ya no es Kashi. Él murió hace mucho, pero una entidad maligna se adueñó de su cuerpo", señaló Diótima un tanto exasperada ante la terquedad de Kass. Esta última estaba tan enojada, que sus dientes habían quedado al descubierto y su cuerpo entero se había crispado.

"¡El no murió!", gritó enardecida. "Él está vivo. ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?, ¡La divina madre me concedió ese milagro! ¡Ella con su infinito poder lo trajo de vuelta a la vida!"

"Lo siento señora, pero debo poner fin a esto", susurró la sacerdotisa fríamente. Acto seguido, intentó correr para entrar a la cueva

"¡NO!", gritó Kass con todas sus fuerzas y colocándose en medio, para impedir a Diótima el acceso.

"¡Detenla!", vociferó la sacerdotisa a Wema. Ésta última volteó para todos lados son saber qué hacer, pero después supo que no tenía opción, así que bruscamente se lanzó hacia su hermana con el fin de contenerla.

Esto provocó que entre las dos hienas iniciara una guerra campal: Gruñidos y mordidas se lanzaban, mientras Diótima aprovechaba para meterse más en la cueva, hasta que al fin lo vio; Kashi estaba parado justo frente a ella.

Era un cachorrito con aspecto adorable. Tenía unos lindos ojos azules y su mirada era tierna y cálida. Sin embargo Diótima no se dejó engañar por las apariencias, pues sabía perfectamente que un ser demoniaco se escondía detrás de todo esa ternura.

"¡Hola!", saludó el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No voy a caer con esa", dijo Diótima, "conozco tu repugnante faz". Después ella tocó con una de sus patas delanteras la cabeza del cachorro y dijo: "En el nombre de la divina madre, revela tus secretos".

Entonces, el cachorro comenzó a cambiar: sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y su expresión se volvió siniestra, también mostró los dientes y comenzó a gruñir.

"Lo sabía. Tú no eres Kashi, eres un monstruo", dijo la sacerdotisa. "ahora volverás de vuelta a donde perteneces".

Entonces, el cachorro… o el Makei, emitió un silbido amenazante con la boca, y con una fuerza impresionante se lanzó directo a Diótima, pero un rayo místico de luz violeta emanado de ella repelió el ataque, tumbándolo al suelo.

Después de eso, rápidamente se colocó encima de él, y con la ayuda de su cuerpo, buscó inmovilizarlo, mientras Kashi gruñía encolerizado, y una vez que tuvo total dominio sobre él, sin perder ni un segundo comenzó a recitar estas palabras:

" _¡Gran madre Roh´kash, escucha!_

 _¡Que el Makei perverso se marche!_

 _¡KUTULA TA!_

 _¡Que se apodere de otro!_

 _¡Espíritus del cielo y de la tierra, recuerden!_

" _¡Divina madre Roh´kash, recuerda!_

 _¡Que le obligue a apartar el rostro hacia…"_

Pero algo impidió a Diótima continuar con el conjuro. Ella había recibido un empujón en el dorso de su cuerpo, que la hizo caer al suelo rodando con una increíble fuerza, haciéndola levantar polvo; la responsable había sido Kass. La hermana de esta última ya no había logrado evitar su intervención por más tiempo en el exorcismo.

La madre del pequeño jadeaba, su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza por el esfuerzo que había hecho al arrojar a la sacerdotisa, y hablando con dificultad comenzó a decir:

"¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente!"

Se quedó callada hasta recuperar el aliento. Diótima y Wema la miraban atónitas. Mientras tanto Kashi instantáneamente recuperó su aspecto anterior. Ya no le brillaban los ojos y su expresión encantadora había vuelto a su rostro.

"¡No me importa qué cosa sea mi hijo! ¡No me importa!", exclamó Kass en un tono enérgico. "mientras esté con vida". Añadió un tono más sereno, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Wema se conmovió ante esto y se acercó a su hermana.

"Lo siento tanto, hermanita", le dijo. "No sigas luchando contra esto. Deja que la sacerdotisa extermine a ese Makei, ¿Acaso quieres seguir viviendo este tormento?"

Justo en ese momento, Kashi se acercó corriendo hasta Kass.

"¡Mami no llores! ¡Te quiero mucho!" su voz de niño pequeño era realmente cautivadora.

"Kass centró su vista en la nada, y en voz baja comenzó a decir:

"Tiene razón, cada día que mi hermana y yo pasamos con él es un tormento. Pero prefiero ese tormento que…" decía al momento que le daba pequeños besos a su hijo con su lengua. "…perder a mi hijito".

"¡te quiero mucho mami!" volvió a repetir el cachorro con ternura.

"¡Pero esa cosa ya no es tu hi…!" decía Wema con impaciencia. Sin embargo Diótima la interrumpió.

"olvídalo ya. Ella está atrapada en un mundo en el que no podemos intervenir, y si ella quiere seguir metida en él, es su decisión".

Wema miró a su hermana con gran tristeza, sin saber qué decir.

"Ahora sólo habrías de preguntarte si tú quieres seguir siendo participe de esto". Agregó la sacerdotisa con voz firme.

Wema guardó silencio por algunos segundos, e indagando en su mente confundida y triste, tuvo que llegar a una difícil decisión. Llena de dolor se acercó a su hermana y con voz suave, le dijo:

"lo siento hermana, pero ya no puedo más. Si tú quieres seguir viviendo este infierno, lo respeto, pero yo ya no. me voy para siempre de aquí".

Kass reaccionó con desesperación:

"¡No puedes irte, hermana! ¡Tú y Kashi son todo lo que tengo en la vida!"

Wema negó con la cabeza, y lagrimeando prosiguió:

"Ya no puedo vivir con una cosa que me ha llegado a atacar y a morder. Con una cosa maligna que ya no es Kashi… ni tampoco puedo vivir con alguien que no quiere aceptar la realidad".

Entonces, Diótima colocó una pata en el hombro de Wema.

"Vámonos ya, antes de que esto te sea más difícil"

Kass comenzó a llorar y a gimotear. Esto le dolió a su hermana de sobremanera, pero a pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme, y sin doblegarse ante lo anterior, salió de la cueva con paso decidido, con Diótima siguiéndola detrás.

Lo último que ambas escucharon, fue a Kashi diciéndole a Kass:

"Mami te quiero mucho. No llores más".

Afuera aún era de noche, el cielo seguía nublado, y habían comenzado a caer unas diminutas gotas de lluvia, así que Diótima se apresuró a regresar junto con Wema a la cueva, en donde Banzai se encontraba custodiando a Shenzi, quien gracias a las hierbas sedantes no había despertado para nada.

Al verla, Banzai se alegró mucho:

"¡Diótima! ¡Me tenías preocupadísimo! ¡Y más con ese asunto del Makei!"

"No te preocupes Banzai, ya estoy aquí". Le respondió la sacerdotisa muy sonriente.

Después, Wema se acercó a la religiosa, para decirle:

"Tal vez no pudiste deshacerte del Makei, pero me has ayudado a liberarme de esa vida tan horrible".

Diótima entonces, dirigió una mirada cálida y jovial a Wema. Después le colocó una de sus patas delanteras en la cabeza, mientras le decía:

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Sé que fue duro para ti, pero te agradezco que creyeras en mí".

"Lo único malo es que ahora no sé a dónde ir. Estoy sola". Comentó Wema con la cabeza agachada, y con un dejo de nostalgia. Pero entonces, la voz de Banzai hizo una intervención:

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, estoy seguro de que la jauría te aceptará".

"¡Sí!" agregó Diótima con frenesí. "podrías formar parte de nosotros".

A Wema se le iluminó la cara. "¿de verdad?, ¡muchas gracias!"

El trío estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Platicaron por algunos minutos hasta que a Wema le dio sueño y se puso a dormir, acurrucándose en un rincón de la cueva, sin embargo, Banzai y Diótima se habían quedado platicando, pues Banzai no había estado presente en los últimos sucesos, y por tanto no estaba enterado. Una vez que Diótima lo puso al tanto, Banzai no pudo evitar tener algunas inquietudes con respecto al tema.

"Hay una cosa que no termino de entender, Diótima; si estuviste a punto de exterminar a ese Makei, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con el de Shenzi?"

"El tipo de Makei que posesionó al cachorro de Kass es muy diferente al de Shenzi; los _Makeis Yatima,_ más que demonios en sí, sólo son espíritus de cachorros que murieron después de que sus madres los abandonaran. Son almas en pena que buscan el cariño materno, pero por desgracia, al haber acumulado un exceso de sentimientos negativos como dolor y resentimiento mientras estuvieron con vida, se vuelven de naturaleza demoniaca, causando dolor y sufrimiento a quien los cuide. Se convierten en Makeis de bajo nivel, muy diferente al de tu hermana, el cual es mucho más poderoso y perverso".

"Pero… ¿Shenzi no está muerta verdad?"

"No, Banzai. De hecho, la diferencia es que el cuerpo de Kashi estaba vacío cuando el Makei lo ocupó, en el caso de tu hermana hay dos entidades espirituales luchando para ocupar su cuerpo: el Makei y el alma de tu hermana Shenzi".

Y así siguieron conversando, hasta que el sueño los invadió y se pusieron a dormir, y por primera vez en varias semanas, se dieron la oportunidad de no estresarse pensando en quién debía vigilar a Shenzi mientras el otro dormía, y ahora con Wema acompañándolos, la tarea se amenizaba mucho más.

Las tres hienas se habían entregado plácidamente a los brazos de Morfeo1.

Merecían descansar. Había sido una noche bastante larga.

La adhesión de Wema al grupo fue de gran ayuda para Diótima y Banzai, pues Gracias a ella, el traslado de Shenzi hacia el santuario de Radarana se volvió más ameno; la nueva integrante del grupo se había involucrado de buena gana en el cuidado, en la transportación y en la vigilancia nocturna de la desafortunada poseída.

1 Morfeo se considera en algunas tradiciones el dios del sueño, y de hecho esta expresión es muy común para hacer referencia al acto de dormir.


	94. Chapter 93

**Capítulo 93: ¡Guerra!**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Al día siguiente de los sucesos con Simba, Zira y su manada se despertaron muy de madrugada; el cielo aún lucía negro, aunque no estaba estrellado debido a las enormes nubes dispersas.

Aquella manada se había transformado en un enardecido ejército comandado por Zira. Todos caminaban con paso firme y decidido a través de la penumbra, dirigiéndose a Las Tierras del Reino con sed de venganza

Pronto el titán del caos se desataría sobre el reinado de Simba.

Por otro lado, Simba había estado fuera toda la noche, y no se había decidido a regresar a casa hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Había estado pensando y reflexionando, pero a pesar de eso no se sintió del todo satisfecho. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba conocerse a él mismo mucho más. Él quería seguir cavilando en sus pensamientos, de hecho no tenía planeado regresar aún a casa, sin embargo, una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz y las nubes tenían un aspecto amenazante, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver.

Muy mojado por la lluvia, se adentró a la cueva real, sacudiéndose el agua. Allí encontró a Timón y Pumba peleando. Él se enojó mucho cuando sus amigos le dieron la noticia de que Kiara se había salido de La Roca Del Rey.

"Esa niña rebelde", pensó. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Zazú se adentró a la cueva real gritando como un histérico, anunciando que los forasteros se dirigían hacia el reino.

"¡Es la guerra!", gritó el cálao.

Esto hizo que Simba reaccionara de inmediato. Ordenó a Zazú que buscara a Kiara, y pidió a Timón y Pumba que convocaran a las leonas.

¡La guerra había comenzado!

La manada de Zira no había pisado aquel campo de batalla llamado _Kifo-Kisasi1_ desde aquellaguerra contra los ejércitos de los reyes Tuni, Sabaru y Shizán2.

La manada de Simba, por su parte, se había convertido en aquellos momentos en un poderoso ejército de leones, dispuestos a darlo todo por defender al reino y a la familia.

Minutos después, ambos ejércitos rivales estuvieron frente a frente, con Simba y Zira a la cabeza respectivamente.

Zira subió a lo alto de una cornisa y se sentó, observando a Simba, con aire triunfal, pues estaba convencida de que en esta batalla su tropa saldría victoriosa.

La lluvia era muy intensa. Hacía frio. Los buitres sobrevolaban por encima del campo _Kifo-Kisasi,_ esperando ansiosos su primera comida. Había mucha pesadez en el ambiente.

Todos guardaban silencio, y Zira fue la primera en romperlo:

"Se acabó, Simba. Este ha sido mi único sueño, durante _años_ ".

Aunque había una parte de Simba que deseaba luchar debido a que esto equivaldría a pelear contra Scar mismo de manera simbólica, él tampoco quería someter a su gente a la guerra; si ante lo que él dijera a continuación, Zira no cedía, inevitablemente el enfrentamiento tendría lugar:

"Sigue un consejo Zira, vete a casa".

Sin embargo, la leona no estaba dispuesta a desistir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Esta es mi casa". Le dijo a Simba en respuesta. Un poderoso trueno rugió a través del viento e iluminó el campo de batalla. Entonces Zira gritó:

" _¡ATAQUEN!"_

La guerra comenzó. Ambos ejércitos iniciaron a movilizarse, aumentando la velocidad cada vez.

Zira no entró a la guerra, sólo daba órdenes desde la cornisa, pues esperaba el momento justo en que Simba se debilitara lo suficiente como para aniquilarlo.

Ambos ejércitos comenzaron a movilizarse, acercándose los unos a los otros, aumentando su velocidad cada vez más. Pronto se abalanzaron para embestirse unos contra otros.

Miradas llenas de odio…, rugidos de advertencia, y después mordidas y zarpazos. Todo tipo de acciones capaces de herir, no sólo el cuerpo, sino el alma.

El ejército de Zira llevaba ventaja sobre el de Simba, debido a que, antiguamente los leones que lo conformaban antes de conocer a Zira habían formado parte del grupo guerrillero comandado por los leones Zian y Haki, quienes habían sido dos leones terribles que habían formado una alianza. Ambos en el pasado solían reclutar partidarios con los cuales formar un gran ejército, para después declararles la guerra a los gobiernos más prósperos y estables con el único fin de generar caos y terror entre sus habitantes. Recordemos que Haki al final decidió cambiar su forma de vida, y se terminó convirtiendo en el actual esposo de Elanna. Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos las guerras a las que se sometían eran frecuentes y continuas. Además Haki y Zian se habían dedicado a darles un intenso entrenamiento, y esto, como bien recordará querido lector, se había repetido con Zira, quien no sólo había dedicado su vida a entrenar a Kovu, sino a toda la manada. Por estas razones, diremos que estos leones estaban prácticamente aptos y acostumbrados a luchar. Capacitados para combatir.

El ejército de Simba iba perdiendo energía y fuerza. Sin embargo, nadie estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Motivos para la lucha había muchos, pero tanto Simba como Zira tenían dos objetivos principales idénticos: una herida en el corazón y la memoria de un león; Zira daba órdenes a su manada llevando en todo momento la imagen de Scar en su memoria, y Simba por su parte, llevaba a su padre Mufasa en ella. Ambos habían llorado profundamente por sus correspondientes pérdidas. Ambos habían sentido rabia, coraje y profunda tristeza.

El recuerdo de aquellos dos personajes, era el motor principal de la guerra: ni el reino, ni el territorio, ni la muerte de Nuka, sino los nombres de Scar y Mufasa; el motor inmóvil tras la enardecida guerra.

No muy lejos de ahí, los jóvenes Kiara y Kovu corrían de regreso a las Tierras del Reino. Una vez que estuvieron más cerca lograron vislumbrar a lo lejos, cómo la batalla ente su _única manada_ estaba teniendo lugar.

Así que muy preocupados, aceleraron aún más el paso para regresar. Debían detenerlos.

Ellos pasaron por una presa cubierta de troncos caídos; Kovu casi se desliza, pero se sujetó de uno de ellos y tomando valor, logró brincar al otro extremo, quedando sano y salvo. Había pasado por un breve pero peligroso momento, el que pudo haber resbalado y caído a la fuerte corriente, sin embargo su voluntad, su amor por Kiara y su deseo de ver a su manada reconciliada podían más que sus temores.

Mientras tanto, en un momento, el poderoso ejército de Zira terminó por acorralar a Simba. Fue entonces cuando Zira por fin bajó de la cornisa, dando un brinco y riendo con maldad.

"Simba", decía acercándose lentamente y mirándolo de forma calculadora. "eres mío".

La leona se arrojó directamente hacia Simba e inesperadamente le dio un poderoso manotazo que lanzó a Simba por los suelos. Un potente rugido se escuchó, seguido por el ensordecedor tronido de un rayo.

Esto alertó a todos y la batalla se detuvo de golpe. Los presentes habían centrado su mirada en los leones principales; una vez que uno de los dos fuera derribado la guerra finalizaría y se determinaría al grupo ganador. El futuro de las manadas y de las Tierras del Reino se decidiría aquí.

Una tensión colectiva se expandió; aquella pelea podría dar lugar también a la muerte de cualquiera de los dos.

Simba y Zira se miraban desafiante y calculadoramente, midiendo los movimientos del otro y planeando su estrategia de ataque. Entonces sus zarpas fueron alzadas al aire. El golpe final que lo decidiría todo, sin embargo la inesperada llegada de dos jóvenes leones, paralizaron los envenenados objetivos de ambos enardecidos contrincantes, interponiéndose entre ellos; _eran Kovu y Kiara_ , quienes desafiaban con la mirada a sus respectivos padres.

Simba se extrañó al ver a su hija, ahí parada frente a él, mientras que Zira se enfureció aún más.

"¡Kovu!", exclamó Zira. "muévete".

"Hazte a un lado", le ordenó Simba, por su parte a Kiara.

Sin embargo ellos no se movieron, ni tenían pensado hacerlo.

"Eres más débil de lo que creí", le recriminó Zira a Kovu. "¡Apártate!" le ordenó.

Sin embargo, Kovu la confrontó con firmeza.

"No lastimarás a Kiara, ni a Simba. No si yo estoy aquí".

Zira le dirigió un gesto a Kovu como de 'esto-es-el-colmo-de-tu-necedad'. Tantos años que había invertido en su entrenamiento y adoctrinamiento, para que le saliera con esas tonterías.

Mientras que Simba, molesto, le dijo a Kiara:

"Esto no es contigo".

Sin embargo Kiara adoptó una actitud calmada y dulce, y de manera muy sabia comenzó a decir:

"Un sabio rey me dijo un día, que… S _omos Uno._ Entonces no entendía eso, ahora sí".

1 Según la historia antecesora a esta: "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka". _Kifo-Kisasi_ significa en swahili: Muerte y Venganza, y era un lugar dentro de las Tierras del Reino, destinado únicamente para la guerra. Era un campo de batalla, por tanto hacía honor a su nombre.

2 Para más detalles, consultar "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka".


	95. Chapter 94

**Capítulo 94: Una luz de sabiduría y perdón llega**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Dicen por ahí que cuando a la mente le llega un nuevo aprendizaje ésta buscará defenderse de él con sus viejas creencias, pero una vez que abre paso al pensamiento más profundo, el alma comienza a despertar y su naturaleza divina crece. Así reaccionó la mente de Simba al principio; las improntas que ya traía sobre el rencor a Scar y a Zira le hicieron que él reaccionara diciendo:

"Pero es que ellos…"

Sin embargo, Kiara seguía buscando tener acceso al cerrado corazón de su padre para brindarle la luz que abriría el paso al entendimiento y concilio.

"¿Ellos?", le preguntó Kiara con el fin de hacerle reflexionar. "No hay un ellos. Sólo un "nosotros", míralos bien: somos lo mismo; somos _uno._ ¿Qué diferencias vez1?"

Fue entonces cuando un chispazo de profundo entendimiento logró penetrar en el corazón de Simba. Arrastrando lejos, como agua de lluvia, no sólo el rencor, sino todos los prejuicios.

A medida que esta luz iba penetrando su mente, Simba iba desprendiéndose de todos los juicios que había hecho contra ellos. Su mente y su corazón dejaban de ser enemigos y se convertían en _uno solo._ Abriendo paso al perdón, y disipando la negrura y miedos que por tanto tiempo habían dominado su espíritu. Luego, por primera vez, contempló su vida con claridad, sin juzgar y sin excusarse. Todos aquellos sentimientos de rencor y miedo, no habían sido generados más que por él mismo. Había estado actuando como si todos y cada uno de ellos hubieran sido los culpables directos de su sufrimiento. Ellos eran hermanos también, con sentimientos, deseos y sueños. Buscar culpables era inútil. Se dio cuenta de que _él_ era _la causa_ , no el _efecto,_ de que él tenía dentro de sí la capacidad de transformar su realidad de _oscura_ a _clara,_ pues es cierto que basta sólo una palabra y un pensamiento para _herir_ o para _sanar._

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran flotado a través de la inmensidad del universo, un halo de luz se asomó de entre las grises nubes del cielo, iluminando su rostro. Aiheu mismo pareció bendecirlo, y Mufasa pareció haberse manifestado, regalándole a Simba un chispazo de sabiduría perfecta y profunda.

Por primera vez, Simba realmente estaba siendo _igual a su padre_ ; sabio, justo y prudente. Y ésta vez no de manera contraria o equivocada, como había ocurrido en el pasado cuando, tratando de ser como su padre, sólo había logrado generar dolor y confusión a su alrededor.

Esta nueva y fresca brisa de sabiduría no sólo se quedó dentro de Kiara y Simba, sino que fue salpicando gentilmente los corazones de casi todos los allí presentes, dándoles también a ellos aquellos mismos chispazos de profundo entendimiento y sabiduría. Simba abrazó a su hija, agradeciéndole que ella le hubiera abierto los ojos a la verdad.

Sólo un corazón permaneció duro e impenetrable; el de Zira, que como bien indica su nombre, estaba teñido por el odio. Rígido, inamovible, cegado por aquellas viejas improntas que bloqueaban el paso hacia la asimilación de este profundo nuevo saber.

Vitani fue quien dio el primer paso que abriría las puertas de la conciliación y el perdón; ella caminó decididamente hacia su hermano Kovu. Al ver esto, Zira reaccionó de inmediato:

"¡Vitani!, ¡No!"

Sin embargo, Vitani confrontó a su mamá:

"¡No, madre!, Kiara tiene razón… es _suficiente_ ".

Vitani fue de las primeras en darse cuenta de que ésta situación sólo había provocado dolor y sufrimiento para ambas partes; ella recordaba cómo Simba había decretado que era _Corban_ para su familia dirigirle la palabra a ella, o a sus hermanos, recordó cómo su infancia se había desvanecido para dar paso a los intensos entrenamientos; todos destinados para la guerra, se puso a pensar en cómo a causa de su ciega visión de las cosas había perdido a su amado Rakchasa para siempre, se dio cuenta de que ésta guerra sólo generaba más resentimiento y odio. Y así, no quiso seguir formando parte de ello.

"Si no quieres pelear", le decía Zira arrastrando las palabras con mucho odio, "entonces, _morirás_ ".

Sin embargo las palabras de la rencorosa leona habían perdido toda su fuerza frente a la luz de ésta gran verdad.

Nadie la apoyó esta vez. Todos aquellos que habían sido fieles partidarios de sus ideas -al grado de seguirla hasta el inhóspito termitero-, comenzaban a unírsele a Vitani y a caminar junto a ella, convencidos de que ésta situación hostil ya no debía ser alimentada, pues sólo era generadora de sufrimiento.

"¡¿A dónde van todos!?", gritaba Zira muy alterada. "¡Regresen!".

Zira estaba muy desesperada. Todos sus seguidores, toda su manada, le estaban dando la espalda, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver cómo su mejor amiga Lazy-Eye también se le había opuesto. Sin embargo Lazy no había dejado de apreciar a su camarada, así que en un intento porque su amiga recapacitara, le dijo:

"Ven Zira, únete a nosotros. Es tiempo de perdonar".

Sin embargo Zira se limitó a mirarla con desaprobación. Esto hizo sentir mal a Lazy-Eye, pues en verdad apreciaba a Zira.

Simba, quiso transmitirle un poco del conocimiento que él había logrado captar tras estos momentos de reflexión, y le dijo a Zira:

"Deja el rencor, Zira. Ya es tiempo de que olvidemos… _el pasado_ ".

Al incluirse, Simba de algún modo estaba reconociendo, con estas palabras, que no sólo Zira había actuado cegada por el fuego del rencor, sino que él también, pero que ya era tiempo de abrirle las puertas al perdón.

Zira sin embargo se indignó ante el comentario del rey:

"¡Jamás lo olvidaré!", le contestó con palabras repletas de letal ponzoña.

Sin embargo algo distrajo la atención de Simba: un _crack_ que indicó que debajo de ellos la presa comenzaba a desbordarse.

Zira, presa de su atascado y endurecido corazón, y mirando a Simba con el más terrible de los odios, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

" **Esto es por ti…** _ **Scar".**_

1 Cita y traducción directa de la versión en inglés de la película.


	96. Chapter 95

**Capítulo 95: Así volví a nacer, y así es como he de morir**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Zira se abalanzó con violencia directamente hacia Simba con el fin de aniquilarlo, pero entonces para sorpresa de ella, Kiara, valientemente salió en defensa de su padre, capturando a Zira en pleno vuelo y rodando junto con ella. Desafortunadamente el heroico acto provocó que ambas rodaran peligrosamente colina abajo.

Descendían impetuosamente por la pendiente. Afortunadamente Kiara logró clavar sus uñas en la pared, lo que hizo que comenzara a deslizarse muy despacio por la ladera y como si se tratase de una bendición, justo debajo de ella una superficie plana la esperaba. Cerró sus ojos y pensó: "Gracias Aiheu Abamani. Gracias abuelito Mufasa". Entonces ella se incorporó en aquella superficie parándose sobre sus cuatro patas. Estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, Zira no había corrido con la misma suerte: Justo debajo suyo sólo vacío. Ella luchaba por su vida, resbalando cada vez más.

Por debajo de ella, el río se había desbordado completamente, y rugía con una fuerza tan ensordecedora que se podía intuir la violencia con la que circulaba la corriente.

No importaba ya lo que hacía unos momentos había ocurrido; Kiara no iba a dejar que Zira muriera de esa forma; miró hacia abajo y estirándose para alcanzar a Zira, le dijo:

"Zira, dame la mano".

Sin embargo Zira, tan llena de rencor y veneno en su corazón, no fue capaz de concientizarse de las buenas intenciones de Kiara, muy por el contrario, ella intentó tomar la mano de Kiara, no para dejarse salvar por ella, sino para hacerla caer, también.

Kiara retrocedió asustada, sin embargo su buena voluntad no la hizo desistir.

"Zira, dámela", le insistió. "Yo puedo ayudarte".

Sin embargo la testaruda leona se deslizó involuntariamente aún más abajo, escarbando las paredes de la roca. Sus patas traseras ya no resistirían más el peso.

Fue entonces cuando imágenes muy claras de su pasado llegaron a su mente como una vieja película…

"Aún puedo recordar la primera vez que vi aquellos maravillosos ojos… el día que me salvó…", Pensó la leona con inmensa nostalgia.

Ella se vio de nuevo como una pequeña cachorrita atrapada en una intensa corriente de agua. Y en medio de la tempestad un joven león de melena oscura, tomándola por la parte superior del cuello, rescatándola de las garras de la muerte, sin que él tuviera necesidad real de hacerlo. De nuevo, pudo sentir la intensa emoción que experimentó la primera vez que pudo ver aquellos brillantes e intensos ojos verdes, y recordó cómo, a raíz de aquel rescate, ella se había sentido amada y reconfortada por primera vez. Entonces se sintió muy triste. Esta vez Scar no vendría en su rescate. Ella moriría ahogada en el río, sola.

El día que Scar la rescató, Zira había vuelto a nacer, y de la misma forma como había renacido, así habría de morir.

Ella ya no pudo seguir sujetándose de las paredes con sus garras. Inevitablemente y ante la mirada horrorizada de Kiara, Zira cayó rio abajo, con un último pensamiento en la cabeza: "Scar, rescátame. Te amo".

Vitani y Kovu, quienes observaban desde lo alto, no podían creer lo que veían. Aunque ella había actuado mal, había sido su madre, y les dolió profundamente ver su fatídico final. Kovu cerró sus ojos y comenzó a jadear muy afligido.

Kiara sintió mucha impotencia de no haber podido ayudarla, y más porque sabía que, si Zira hubiera dejado a un lado su soberbia, le hubiera resultado fácil salvarla.


	97. Chapter 96

**Capítulo 96: Si lo hice una vez, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?**

Una poderosa corriente agua penetrando su boca y nariz ahogando a Zira cruelmente.

Miles de rocas y troncos lastimando e hiriendo su cuerpo gravemente.

Todo este tormento vivido por Zira en apenas unas pavorosas fracciones de segundo.

La muerte gritando ensordecedoramente su nombre.

Dolor por las heridas.

Agonía y desesperación ante la falta de oxígeno.

La leona se zambullía lentamente en las profundidades de aquel riachuelo.

Pero de pronto…

Zira pudo sentir cómo alguien la sujetaba de la parte superior del cuello, trasladándola hasta la superficie del agua.

Era un león quien nadaba, luchando contra la corriente, y a su vez sujetándola con fuerza para que no se soltara. E inexplicablemente para la leona súbitamente todo paró; nada la golpeaba, nada la asfixiaba…, había terminado. Y como si esto hubiera sido poco, ella en un momento miró hacia abajo…, se quedó pasmada y algo asustada ante lo que vio: era ella misma cayendo hacia las profundidades del agua. Si esto era así, ¡¿entonces cómo es que estaba a la vez viendo y pensando todo esto?!... Haga clic para volver al índice

Y mientras intentaba descifrar el enigma, Inesperadamente una voz en su mente interrumpió sus reflexiones, diciéndole:

"Si lo hice una vez, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?"

Zira miró hacia arriba… quien la cargaba del cuello era nada menos que su amado Scar, rescatándola, como aquella primera vez. Como cuando era pequeña. Como cuando apenas lo había conocido. De hecho en aquellos momentos ella misma había adquirido extrañamente el tamaño de un cachorro común. Una fuerte emoción la invadió, y su rostro pareció iluminarse. Unas lágrimas de un peculiar color dorado recorrieron sus mejillas, mientras que en su semblante se dibujaba algo que en años de amargura y rencor no había aparecido: una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

 **Scar había estado ahí para salvarla…** _ **una vez más.**_


	98. Chapter 97

**Capítulo 97:** _ **El último viaje de Zira**_

En ese mismo momento, un halo de comprensión llegó a la mente de Zira; si su cuerpo inerte era el que sumergía en las aguas, y Scar estaba allí, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: ella estaba muerta. Pero no sintió miedo, confusión o alguna otra cosa que pudiera perturbarla; si Scar estaba allí, ella estaría a salvo.

Pronto, el león de oscura melena la arrastró hasta la orilla del río, colocándola en tierra firme, recostándola con delicadeza.

Después, Zira lentamente se incorporó de nuevo, parándose en sus cuatro patas.

La leona se quedó unos momentos mirando inmóvil aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había amado. Lágrimas doradas salían de sus ojos, mientras susurraba:

"Eres tú". Le dijo. "¡En verdad eres tú!"

Scar asintió con la cabeza, mirándola como si estuviese aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

"¡Oh, Zira!, mi leal e incondicional enamorada. Haz sufrido tanto por mí… ¿pero, quien he sido yo para que incluso en los últimos instantes de tu vida pronunciaras mi humilde nombre?"

Zira, invadida por el éxtasis de ver a su adorado parado justo frente a ella, exclamó:

"¡Sólo has sido el único ser en el mundo capaz de hacerme sentir viva!"

"Pero Zira", comenzó a decir Scar con una mezcla de aflicción y dulzura, mientras acariciaba con su delgada zarpa una mejilla de la leona. "vivir fue algo que olvidaste por intentar vengar mi muerte, por haber acumulado tanto rencor y por contaminar tu corazón con sentimientos de venganza".

Ambos leones guardaron silencio. Se miraban a los ojos, transmitiéndose un mensaje oculto, un mensaje que trascendía a las palabras. Parecía ser melancolía y a su vez felicidad. Nadie, salvo ellos dos, podrían haberlo sabido en realidad.

De pronto, un portal se abrió en la nada. Tenía el aspecto de un círculo enorme y luminoso, suspendido en el aire.

"Vamos, Zira", dijo Scar de manera inesperada. "Es hora de partir".

La leona se veía un poco asustada.

"¿Irnos?, ¿pero, a dónde?"

Scar la miró de una manera cálida y reconfortante. Y suavizando la voz expresó:

"A un lugar que está más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Un lugar que se escapa de la comprensión de los que aún habitan el mundo de Ma'at. Es posible que seas juzgada por tus actos, pero no temas que Aiheu es misericordioso y no tendrá inconveniente en permitirte enmendar tus daños… así como lo hizo conmigo".

Tras estas palabras, Scar se introdujo en aquel luminoso aro.

"Es hora", le dijo a la leona.

Un poco insegura, Zira caminó muy lentamente hacia el portal. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo dentro de repente se sintió muy feliz, como si toda la negrura de su corazón se hubiera disipado por completo. Se purificaba…

Y así, el portal se cerró detrás de ellos, bloqueando una vez más la conexión entre el mundo de Ma'at y el mundo espiritual.

 _3_ _Misericordia, Dios mío, por tu bondad,  
por tu inmensa compasión borra mi culpa;  
_ _4_ _lava del todo mi delito1_

1 Salmo 51(50). Miserere. Breve fragmento.


	99. Chapter 98

**Capítulo 98: Tonos claros se dejan ver**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Simba había logrado llegar a una repisa, por encima de la que se encontraba Kiara. Él estaba más tranquilo al ver que su hija estaba bien y a salvo. Kiara volteó hacia arriba, y al ver a su padre, sintió un gran alivio.

"Kiara…", susurró Simba, estirando su mano para ayudar a su hija a subir1.

La joven leona suspiró, y le dio la mano a Simba. La leona se sentía frustrada:

"Yo… lo intenté, papá".

Padre e hija volvieron a la cima. Nala fue la primera en recibir a su hija con un gran abrazo. La angustiada mamá sintió descanso al verla sana y salva.

Aunque Kovu estaba aún muy perturbado por la muerte de su madre, se sintió feliz y tranquilo al ver regresar a Kiara totalmente intacta.

Al verse, ambos jóvenes se dieron un tierno abrazo leonino.

Simba entonces llamó a Kovu. El joven de la cicatriz en el ojo se acercó sonriéndole de manera sincera. Simba comenzó a disculparse con él de corazón:

"Yo me equivoqué. Tú perteneces aquí".

Simba habló más fuerte para que todos escucharan.

"Vamos a casa".

Después volteó a mirar a las leonas pertenecientes a la manada de la, ahora difunta Zira, y agregó con una cálida sonrisa:

"Todos juntos".

Y así, finalmente, una de las deudas que Scar había dejado en vida, había quedado saldada. Kovu, tal como lo había previsto Scar, tenía una gran misión: enmendar los daños que su padre adoptivo había generado. De esta manera el espíritu de Scar también se iba purificando. Vitani era participe de la última voluntad de Scar, pues ella había sido la primera en dar el paso hacia la conciliación al darle la razón a Kiara sobre la suspensión de la guerra.

Y Rafiki, después de tanto tiempo, por fin había comprendido la finalidad del misterioso plan de Mufasa de unir a Kovu y a Kiara, y se dio cuenta de que no sólo había sido plan de Mufasa, sino de Scar también. Entonces supo así que Scar estaba arrepentido del mal que había hecho en vida y que lo único que él deseaba era que sus hijos, en especial Kovu, enmendaran los daños y disiparan el _efecto claro-oscuro_ que había dejado a su paso, permitiendo así la entrada de tonos armoniosos y luminosos que sólo el amor en su estado más puro puede generar.

Desde la morada de Aiheu, más allá de lo imaginablemente posible, dos hermanos leones observaban los acontecimientos:

"Mira, hermano Taka, la división ha finalizado. El odio se empieza a disipar". Dijo Mufasa.

De pronto, la entidad Anubiam apareció detrás de Scar/Taka, y con una voz profunda dijo al león de negra melena:

"A través de tus hijos tus culpas están siendo absueltas, pues desde aquí, has logrado guiar sus corazones por el camino de la virtud. Ya falta muy poco para que puedas tener acceso al paraíso".

Al escuchar esto, Taka/Scar derramó una lágrima dorada de felicidad.

" _Heri wewe, Aiheu2, Heri Wewe, Anubiam."_

1 En realidad debería decir "pata", pero puse mano para que quedara más estético, para darle ese toque semi-humano a la historia, y porque en algunos doblajes así lo manejan: como _mano_ y no como _pata._

2 _Esto en swahili significa: Bendito seas, Aiheu._


	100. Chapter 99

**Capítulo 99:** _ **Credo Ut Intelligam**_

La noche cayó sobre Las Tierras del Reino, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, los ex pertenecientes a la manda de Zira dormirían plácidamente dentro de la Roca del Rey. Ya no eran aquellos leones terroristas como cuando eran comandados por Haki, ni eran forasteros malvados como cuando Zira estaba al mando, ahora sólo formaban parte de una maravillosa y cálida manada; _la manada de Simba._

A pesar de esto, todos se sentían un poco extraños de convivir con los que hasta hacía apenas algunas horas habían sido sus enemigos, pero la actitud hospitalaria de quienes pertenecían a la manada de Simba logró disipar un poco la incomodidad.

Cuando ya todos dormían, Vitani salió de la cueva real sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Después descendió de La Roca y se fue a pasear por ahí. Ella se sentía bastante triste: Había pasado por emociones muy fuertes en muy poco tiempo; Rakchasa, su gran amor, no volvería, su madre y su hermano Nuka habían muerto, y aunque ya había pasado el tiempo, la ausencia de su padre Scar se sentía un poco más fuerte que de costumbre en el ambiente.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha; La desesperanza recorría todo su ser. Y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la primera lágrima hizo el recorrido desde su ojo hasta su mejilla. Ella en realidad no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de llorarles como era debido ni a su padre, ni a su hermano, ni a Rakchasa. Por aquellos días toda su atención sólo se había centrado en la batalla que tendrían contra Simba, y en su venganza.

De repente se sintió la leona más sola del mundo. Sin Nuka ni Rak, sin su madre Zira, todo parecía gris. Ellos habían sido su mayor fortaleza en todo momento. ¡Vaya!, ni si quiera su tía (adoptiva) Shenzi se encontraba ahí para robarle una sonrisa…

Ella hubiera deseado que papá Scar hubiera estado vivo para consolarla, ansiaba que al menos le enviara una señal para saber que aún estaba ahí para ella.

Sus recuerdos de pronto la transportaron hacia aquella noche cuando una fresca y misteriosa ráfaga de viento parecía haber jugueteado con ella. Durante toda su vida se preguntó si eso había sido en realidad su padre manifestándose…, pero también se acordó de cómo su madre le había regañado diciéndole que eso era tonto, y que ya estaba _grandecita_ como para creer en apariciones, en Aiheu, en Roh´kash o cualquier otra cosa de esas. Todas esas memorias la hicieron sentir aún más desesperanzada.

Sumergida en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando escuchó una suave y femenina voz detrás de ella. Era Nala. Ella se le acercó lentamente y sonriendo de manera cálida le dijo.

"¿Vitani?, ¿te encuentras bien?, te vez muy triste".

"Oh, no es nada". Respondió Vitani un poco cortante y dándole la espalda a Nala.

"¿Acaso te sientes incomoda viviendo con nosotros?", preguntó Nala. "Créeme que el pasado ya quedó atrás. Ahora todos somos parte de una familia, y…"

Vitani miraba pensativa a Nala. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez ella podría servir de apoyo en aquellos momentos, así que, interrumpiendo a Nala, alzando mucho la voz y de manera impulsiva le dijo:

"Dime algo Nala, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre _Los Grandes reyes del pasado_?, es decir, mi papá una vez me habló de ellos, y no sabía si creer o no. A veces sí quería, pero otras pensaba que hacer eso era tonto. Pero… ahora que mi hermano y mi madre murieron, me gustaría pensar que ellos están allá, cuidándome… La verdad me siento confundida".

Nala no se esperaba una pregunta así. No conocía lo suficiente a Vitani como para tener una conversación de tipo profunda con ella, fuera como fuera, eso no fue impedimento para que pudiera responderle:

"Sólo debes buscar en tu corazón. Ahí encontrarás la respuesta. Todo está en tener _fe_ ".

Vitani no quedó muy convencida ante esta respuesta, así que buscó rebatir a Nala.

"¿Fe?, ¿Fe cuando las cosas han ido mal? ¡¿Fe cuando tus familiares han muerto, y ya no están más contigo?!"

Nala miró al cielo, muy sonriente, y le dijo a la joven leona:

"Mira las estrellas. Si tienes fe, ya sea en Los Grandes Reyes, en Aiheu, en Roh´kash, o en una fuerza mayor sea cual sea esta, ten por seguro que recibirás la ayuda que necesitas".

Vitani la imitó, aunque se sentía tonta mirando hacia arriba.

"Allí no hay nada", dijo Vitani en un tono poco amable. "creo que _creer_ es sólo algo que hacen los cachorros ingenuos".

En el rostro de Nala de pronto apareció una expresión de preocupación. Ella de alguna manera podía percibir que no era escepticismo real lo que hacía decir esas cosas a Vitani, de otro modo no le interesaría hablar de esos temas, sino que sus comentarios hostiles eran movidos por el dolor y el resentimiento. Nala sabía esto mejor que nadie porque Vitani en aquellos momentos estaba actuando tal como solía hacer su amado esposo Simba en aquellas ocasiones cuando la nostalgia invadía su corazón al recordar la muerte de su padre.

Así, con gran empatía hacia la rebelde joven, Nala tocó amigablemente el hombro de Vitani, y le dijo:

"Te contaré una historia que suelo repetirle a mi esposo Simba, cada vez que los sentimientos de tristeza y duda lo invaden. Ya dependerá de ti la interpretación".

Vitani la miró con interés, la leona comenzó a relatar:

'Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven babuino aprendiz de Chamán llamado _Meku;_ Su maestro era sabio y poderoso. Un día Meku quiso saber qué era la fe, así que su mentor le dio la siguiente instrucción:

"Ve mañana al rio, y lleva contigo un tronco grande y flotante. Métete al agua, camina hasta que sientas que ya no puedes tocar fondo. Justo ahí sujétate del tronco para que puedas flotar, y déjate llevar por la corriente".

El joven babuino, se puso muy nervioso ante lo que su maestro le había dicho:

"Pero maestro; ¡yo no sé nadar y la corriente es muy fuerte!"

Con una mirada tranquila y jovial, el chamán le dio esta respuesta a su discípulo.

"Precisamente por eso quiero que vayas".

A la mañana siguiente, el joven discípulo se levantó temprano y se encaminó al rio. Una vez que llegó allí, con mucho miedo hizo justo lo que su maestro le había dicho: metió sus pies al agua, caminó un poco adentrándose más y más en el río, y una vez que ya no tocaba tierra, montó y se sujetó fuertemente al tronco, empezando así a flotar.

Al principio le dio mucho miedo porque la corriente estaba llevándolo cada vez más lejos a gran velocidad. Así que no le quedó otra opción que aferrarse aún más al tronco. Gritaba lleno de terror mientas la corriente lo arrastraba sin piedad. Sin embargo, en un momento, el tronco chocó contra un enorme árbol caído justo en el rio, y así fue como el tortuoso viaje acuático había finalizado.

Ahí, como por arte de magia, su maestro lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Y, bien?", le preguntó casi riendo.

"Aterradora experiencia, maestro". Le respondió Meku, un tanto molesto.

Su maestro le estiró la mano, para ayudar a su discípulo a salir del agua.

De camino a casa, el Chamán explicó a Meku:

"Así como la corriente del rio te arrastró sin que tu pudieras saber hacia dónde se dirigía, así la vida te llevará por caminos incomprensibles, sin embargo te aferraste a la idea de que el tronco te salvaría… y lo hizo. Así es la fe".

Ante aquellas sabias palabras, Meku guardó silencio y se puso a reflexionar.

Después de contar esta historia, Nala pasó a retirarse, no sin antes decirle a la hermana de Kovu, que cualquier cosa o inquietud que tuviera, podía comentarle a ella con confianza.

Vitani, al igual que el joven babuino de la historia, empezó a meditar sobre aquellas palabras. Y como cuando era cachorrita, una vez más, una refrescante brisa comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Una inmensa felicidad la invadió de pronto: _¿sería su padre manifestándose? ¿O Aiheu? ¿O los grandes reyes?..._ y con estos pensamientos, con la inocencia de una cachorrita… sonrió.


	101. Chapter 100

**Capítulo 100: La ceremonia de reconocimiento de Kiara como adulta, líder de cuadrilla de cacería, y como nueva reina**

Esa mañana, muy temprano, Simba otorgó dos trabajos a Zazú: el primero había sido convocar a los animales del reino para una asamblea, el segundo era que fuera al reino de su hijo Kopa-Tanabi para invitarlo a una boda muy especial, la cual se llevaría a cabo en dos días más.

La asamblea tenía un objetivo; aclarar las cosas con el reino entero respecto a Kovu, pues muchos se habían quedado con la idea de que el joven de la negra melena era un traidor.

Muchos no quedaron conformes con los argumentos de Simba en apología de Kovu. Otros tantos creían que el acto heroico del pelinegro de haber ayudado a Kiara a detener la guerra había sido una estrategia política para permitirle ascender al poder. Otros más simplemente no aceptaban que "el elegido por Scar", el que tenía marcada en la cara su misma cicatriz fuera el futuro rey.

Simba estaba triste. La asamblea no había alcanzado los objetivos deseados y aunque sí recibió la aprobación de algunos, había demasiado descontento.

En medio de todo esto, sin embargo, había algo que tenía complacida a la manada: esa misma mañana Kiara sería reconocida como adulta.

Al finalizar la asamblea, y una vez que los súbditos se hubieran marchado, la ceremonia de la leona tendría lugar dentro de la cueva real, de manera privada. Sólo los pertenecientes a la manada de Simba lo presenciarían, aunque ésta no se realizaría de la manera convencional.

"Hoy mi hija será reconocida como una adulta por todos nosotros", decía Simba. "Sin embargo debo aclarar que la ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju_ no se llevará a cabo".

Kiara, quien había estado muy sonriente hasta el momento, cambió su expresión por una de decepción, y echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Protestas y murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon, sin embargo, Simba continuó hablando.

"Creo que Kiara ha demostrado de una forma aún más importante que por medio de la cacería que ya es una adulta; me defendió cuando Zira quiso atacarme, y al detener la guerra me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba debido a mis prejuicios. Ella ha demostrado con todo esto su valía".

Estas palabras conmovieron a todos; ahora comprendían por qué Simba lo había decidido así, y vaya que tenía razón; ella había demostrado ser una adulta hecha y derecha con aquellas acciones. Después Simba le habló específicamente a su hija:

"Así que a partir de hoy, para todos nosotros serás reconocida, no sólo como una leona adulta, sino como la nueva soberana de estas tierras. Sustituyendo a tu madre Nala como dirigente la cuadrilla, y como reina".

Todos los presentes leones rugieron para ovacionar a Kiara. Timón y Pumba gritaban de alegría. Después Nala y Simba frotaron sus rostros contra las mejillas de ella, y al final Kovu lo hizo.

"Ahora", decía Simba, "quiero que todas las integrantes de la cuadrilla se sienten junto a su nueva líder, para hacer los honores finales". Haga clic para volver al índice

Entonces las leonas de caza, cuyos nombres eran: Ajna, Tambarela, Aluna, Anahata, Maditao, Nya y Limber, pasaron al frente y tomaron asiento junto a la nueva líder. Pero entonces Kiara se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien: Saria, quien un poco ruborizada no sabía si pasar o no. A fin de cuentas sólo sería una sustituta de Limber por las noches, al ser ella una leona blanca.

"Vamos, Saria", la animaba Kiara. "Eres tan importante para la cuadrilla como cualquiera de las que están aquí".

Saria se sintió alentada, y así corrió muy sonriente a sentarse junto a las demás.

Todos ahí, las ovacionaron con gritos y alaridos.

Había sido una ceremonia maravillosa… y muy diferente a las demás.


	102. Chapter 101

**Capítulo 101: Una linda boda**

 ***CAPITULO PARTICULAR***

Dos días más tarde, en medio de una fresca mañana, toda la manada se reunió a las faldas de La Roca del Rey, pues tendría lugar otro importante suceso; la boda de Kiara y Kovu.

Una vez que finalizara esta ceremonia, Kovu automáticamente tomaría el lugar de Simba como nuevo rey y gobernaría junto a Kiara, quien ya era la reina desde el día en que Simba hizo el anuncio de que ella había obtenido ese título aún sin haberse llevado a cabo la ceremonia _Muhimu-Uwidaju,_ sólo que esta vez, esto sería anunciado al reino entero de manera oficial.

Como sabemos, Zazú había sido enviado hacia el reino de Kopa y Misha para invitarlos a la boda, sin embargo el cálao regresó a Las Tierras del Reino con la noticia de que el matrimonio rechazaba la invitación. Todos se sintieron tristes por la noticia, hasta que el consejero real explicó los motivos por los cuales había sido rechazada la invitación: Misha estaba esperando cachorros, y por tanto no podía viajar.

Así, la decepción fue reemplazada por alegría que además se multiplicaba por dos, sobre todo para Simba y Nala: su hija se casaría, y su otro hijo pronto sería padre.

Nala y Simba no podían estar más felices.

Por otro lado, había un pequeño detalle con respecto a la boda de Kovu, y es que Simba no había hecho las invitaciones correspondientes al resto de los reinos vecinos, debido a que, por desgracia, sabía perfectamente que tendría que buscar una manera de convencerlos de aceptar a Kovu como rey, pues él ya estaba al tanto de que en el pasado ellos no habían querido aceptar, ni a Scar como rey legítimo, ni a Kovu como su heredero, y esto había provocado el bloqueo por parte de los reinados vecinos hacia Las Tierras del Reino. Simba estaba consciente de que aún no era el momento de que los vecinos reales se enteraran. Ésta era una situación delicada que requería de una cuidadosa planeación, pero independientemente de esos problemas, aquel día debía ser sólo de júbilo y gozo. Había mucho más por lo que celebrar que por lo que preocuparse.

Una vez que todos los leones de la manada se reunieron a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, se acomodaron, formándose en un semi-círculo.

Simba, Nala, Kovu y Kiara habían quedado al frente de todos ellos. También estaban ahí Timón y Pumba.

Simba dio una señal a Rafiki con la mirada. Éste último roló sus ojos, mirando hacia arriba, sonriendo y suspirando lleno de felicidad y satisfacción. Después volteó a mirar a Kovu y a Kiara, quienes se estaban acariciando con sus rostros mutuamente. Fue entonces cuando el viejo chamán sacudió su cayado por encima de la feliz pareja.

"Yo los declaró león y leona en el nombre de _Aiheu_ _el_ _hermoso",_ susurró Rafiki en un tono casi imperceptible. La unión estaba hecha. Ahora Kiara y Kovu, eran marido y mujer.

Simba miraba a su hija amorosamente. Kiara le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, para después seguir brindando cariños a Kovu. Nala, inspirada por el momento, colocó su rostro junto al de Simba y comenzó a frotarse contra la frondosa melena de su esposo de una manera muy tierna.

Muy cerca de ellos, Zazú, Timón y Pumba observaban felices los acontecimientos. En un momento lleno de cómico sentimentalismo, el rechoncho jabalí exclamó en voz muy alta:

"¡Disfruto estos momentos!"

Timón fue contagiado por los sentimientos de su amigote:

"¡Sí!"

Después, ambos se abrazaron, con los ojos muy abiertos y bañados en lágrimas de conmoción, pero a su vez con amplias sonrisas en el rostro, vociferando:

"Amor, ¡Qué lindo! ¡Amor!"

El jabalí y el suricato explotaron en un graciosísimo llanto de felicidad que incluyó mocos y desagradables sonidos con la nariz. Zazú, quien había estado a un lado de ellos, no pudo más que taparse la cabeza para proteger su cabeza de los fluidos corporales de los dos llorones, mientras miraba a ambos con una expresión de _¡Pero-qué-ridículos-son!_

Después, los ahora ex reyes Simba y Nala se abrían paso entre la multitud, y caminando hacia adelante comenzaron a alejarse de ella. Los, ahora nuevos reyes, Kiara y Kovu caminaron detrás de ellos.

Todos los presentes alrededor inclinaban sus cabezas en signo de reverencia, mientras decían "sus majestades" en voz baja. Kovu se sentía un poco extraño con esto. Nunca creyó que finalmente se cumpliría la voluntad de su padre adoptivo de que él fuera rey (planeación llevada a cabo desde su cubrimiento, cuando Scar aún gobernaba), sólo que esta vez de una manera _no_ oscura, como lo había planeado su madre, sino clara y pacífica.

Por su parte Kiara, como desde su infancia se había acostumbrado a que se inclinaran ante ella por ser princesa, no le incomodó esto.

Y así, de una manera muy gratificante, se llevó a cabo una de las bodas más dulces que el reino había visto en mucho tiempo.


	103. Chapter 102

**Capítulo 102: Iniciando con la pata izquierda**

Pasaban los días, y por desgracia, el gobierno de Kiara y Kovu había dado inicio con la pata izquierda1:

Dentro de Las Tierras del Reino, existía una paz tensa debido a que la gran mayoría de los súbditos no querían reconocer a Kovu como su rey legítimo, pues había muchos prejuicios que recaían sobre su ser; Su cicatriz, su melena, su pasado, entre muchas otras cosas, que sólo empeoraban la situación. Por el momento, todo se mantenía "bajo el agua", es decir, se sabía que había mucha inconformidad, más nadie se había manifestado o revelado aun. Había resistencia, pero pasiva. Simba por su parte había decidido no poner al tanto a los reinos vecinos todavía sobre la toma de poder de Kovu, pues había mucho temor de por medio: ya una vez habían bloqueado a Scar por haber querido heredar el reino a Kovu, ¿qué pasaría si eso volvía a suceder?, ¿se quedarían sin auxilio en caso de sequía, falta de recursos, o escases de comida?, ¿qué si surgía algún conflicto del cual necesitaran de la intervención de los reinos colindantes?... Simba aún se quebraba la cabeza especulando sobre cómo rayos iba darles la noticia, sin que ello terminara en repercusiones, y más cuando de por sí, en su momento, a él le había costado un inmenso esfuerzo restablecer relaciones con los soberanos de las otras monarquías.

Más no pasaría mucho tiempo para que ciertos acontecimientos envolvieran a los reyes Kovu y Kiara en una _auténtica telaraña_ de conflicto e inconformidad, no sólo por sus súbditos, sino por los mismos soberanos de las tierras vecinas.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 _Esta expresión debería ser "con el pie izquierdo", usé "pata" ya que estamos hablando de animales._


	104. Chapter 103

***TERCERA PARTE***

 **Capítulo 103:** _ **Servatis a Periculum**_

"… _Y d_ _e la mancillada leche de Mara se erigió_ _la terrible raza de los Makei (…)_ _Dolor e ira, por contra, eran suyos, y los atesoraron en lo más profundo de sus seres"._

" _Clamaron a Aiheu, "¡Señor! ¿Por qué nos has dado sólo el dolor? ¿Dónde está nuest_ _ra belleza, nuestra hermosura?"_

" _Aiheu lloró, pues su sufrimiento era genuino y feroz."1._

Muy lejos de las tierras del reino, tres cansados transeúntes habían llegado hasta una zona de abundante follaje, muy diferente a los paisajes secos, típicos de la sabana africana a los que estaban acostumbrados. A pesar de todo ese esplendor, sin embargo, encontraron una pequeña zona apartada de aspecto inhóspito donde la vegetación era escasa. Sólo unas pocas acacias se esparcían alrededor, y en los suelos puro pasto seco.

Al ver todo esto, Diótima supo que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, pues según los conocimientos que ella tenía, así debía ser el lugar donde se encontraba el santuario de Radarana: un lugar inhabitable justo dentro de un lugar con condiciones propicias para la vida…, o al menos eso decía la tradición.

En un momento, la sacerdotisa se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear en el aire. A raíz de esto, susurró de manera misteriosa:

"Huele a otras hienas. Es por aquí. Síganme".

Ella caminaba con su nariz muy apegada al suelo, olfateando aquí y allá como un hábil sabueso. Banzai y Wema la siguieron; ésta última con un poco de dificultad ya que traía cargando en su lomo el cuerpo de Shenzi.

Así anduvieron, hasta que en un momento, Diótima se detuvo justo ante la entrada de una cueva, pero ésta no era como las otras: tenía distribuidas por toda la pared flores de muy vivos colores, las cuales a su vez otorgaban al lugar un aroma muy agradable. No cabía duda, todos habían llegado al santuario.

Segundos más tarde, nuestros viajeros fueron recibidos por alguien inesperada para ellos: La ex sacerdotisa de la jauría, Makhpil.

"¡Tú!", exclamó Banzai acusadoramente, al verla. "¡¿Qué haces aquí, traidora?!

"Pues yo sólo soy la nueva discípula de la sacerdotisa Radarana", le respondió Makhpil con indiferencia.

Muy contrariamente a la reacción de Banzai, Diótima no pudo ocultar la inmensa alegría que la invadió con el reencuentro.

"¡Maestra Makhpil! ¡Pero qué extraordinaria sorpresa! ", exclamó al momento que inclinaba la cabeza, haciendo reverencias.

"¡Diótima! ¡Mi gran discípula!" Expresó Diótima muy sonriente. "¡Por los Dioses, es un gusto volver a verte!"

Banzai, sin embargo, gruñía ligeramente y mostraba los dientes, mientras que Wema había limitado a decir hola y a sonreír.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?", preguntó Makhpil. "¿Saben?, no es muy común que alguien venga a visitar a la gran Radarana". Después se dirigió exclusivamente a Diótima: "¿Acaso viniste para hacerte discípula, como yo hice?"

"No", respondía Diótima amablemente. "En realidad hemos venido porque Shenzi fue poseída por un Makei".

Makhpil sintió aversión al escuchar este nombre.

"¿Shenzi?, ¡Já!, y, ¿Por qué habría, La Gran Radarana, ayudar a alguien tan despreciable como ella?"

"¿¡Y por qué habríamos de humillarnos pidiendo ayuda de gente2 como tú, o esa tal Rada-como-se-llame?", vociferó de repente Banzai.

Makhpil abrió mucho sus ojos, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de indignación.

"¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a referirte a así de La Gran Radarana?!", exclamó indignada Makhpil, mostrándole una vez más los dientes a Banzai.

Pero entonces, una tercera voz, interrumpió la discusión de ambos.

"¡Basta, ustedes dos!", grito Diótima con tanta fuerza, que ambos rivales se asustaron y levantaron sus orejas como antenas. Después la joven sacerdotisa suspiró con fuerza, y prosiguió con la voz un poco más relajada; "Creo que éste no es el momento ni el lugar para ajustar cuentas del pasado", después se dirigió específicamente a Banzai: "¿Acaso tus diferencias con Makhpil son más importantes que liberar a tu hermana del maligno Makei?"

Banzai se sintió apenado. Agachó su cabeza y echó sus orejas hacia atrás, para después exclamar cómicamente:

" _¡Chale!, la verdad si me vi bien baquetón3"._

"Dejen sus diferencias atrás", decía Diótima. Después miró con cierto enojo a su antigua mentora: "Maestra, ¿No me enseñó acaso que enfrente de un santuario sagrado no se debe discutir? ¡¿No me enseñó acaso que una sacerdotisa debe poseer las virtudes del perdón y el incondicionalismo?! ¿No me enseñó que más allá de las fricciones del pasado, nosotras como sacerdotisas no deberíamos poner trabas para ayudar a quien lo necesite? ¡Usted me enseñó todo eso! ¿¡Acaso ya lo olvidó?!"

Makhpil se quedó boquiabierta ante las sabias palabras de su ex alumna. De repente, se sintió como una tonta por haber actuado de esa manera, por ende decidió cambiar su actitud. Suspiró con fuerza, y con un semblante aún serio, pero más relajado en el rostro, dijo:

"De-de acuerdo. Síganme. Los guiaré hasta Radarana".

Después comenzó a introducirse en las profundidades de la floreada cueva. Los visitantes la siguieron, en silencio.

Banzai y Makhpil se sentían incómodos. Era muy evidente su desagrado mutuo, pero sin embargo, se mantuvieron en calma y ya no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por un buen rato. Muy por el contrario, la conversación surgió entre las dos sacerdotisas, y mientras más se adentraban en la cueva, sus voces chocaban contra las paredes de roca, formando ecos.

"No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido trasladar a Shenzi hasta acá". Le comentaba Makhpil a su ex alumna. "con un Makei adentro, pudo haber sido extremadamente peligroso su acarreo".

Ante estas palabras, Diótima no pudo más que sonreír, pues curiosamente, había sido gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra, que el traslado de Shenzi había sido totalmente posible.

"¡Oh!, nada de eso, Maestra. Durante el viaje la mantenía sedada, mezclando en su comida, trozos de asfódelo y ajenjo4, también me di a la tarea de hacer una infusión de estas mismas hierbas en el agua que le dábamos de beber. Así mataba tres pájaros de un tiro: la mantenía alimentada, hidratada, y a su vez la hacía regresar a su estado inconsciente una vez más".

Las declaraciones de Diótima hicieron que a Makhpil se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Entonces, abriendo sus ojos como platos, y en tono alarmado comenzó a decir:

"¡Pero…!", ¡¿cómo conseguiste darle de comer?!... el sólo hecho de despojarla de su estado somnífero para alimentarla o darle de beber pudo haber terminado en una tragedia".

"¡Me sorprende que me diga eso, honorable maestra!" exclamó Diótima de repente, con el orgullo herido. "¿acaso ya olvidó que usted también me enseñó las medidas y precauciones que hay que seguir para alimentar y dar de beber a un cuerpo posesionado por un Makei? ¿Acaso me cree una sacerdotisa mediocre?

De algún modo, Makhpil se sintió mal; no es que ella dudara de las capacidades de Diótima, pero había ocurrido que Shenzi la había expulsado de la jauría antes de que ella hubiera podido transmitirle el resto de conocimientos a su antigua discípula, así que buscó suavizar las cosas.

"No te pregunté eso porque dudara de ti, Diótima, sino porque creo que lo que has hecho es simplemente extraordinario. Siempre supe que serías grande… muy grande... Incluso aunque no conseguí enseñarte todo lo que, en teoría, deberías conocer, sabía que lo lograrías".

Diótima sonrió ampliamente y se ruborizó. Después de ésta charla, todos guardaron silencio el resto del camino.

Mientras marchaban, Banzai y Wema se embelesaban ante la belleza y esplendor del santuario; Flores por doquier, y mariposas azules y blancas jugueteando entre ellas. Un aroma fresco y floral cubriendo la atmosfera del lugar. Sin duda, el lugar más bello que hubieran visto jamás. La luz del sol lograba penetrar el lugar debido a la amplitud de la entrada, sin embargo, conforme se iban introduciendo más y más en aquella cueva, su profundidad impedía la extensión de la luminosidad del astro rey, abriendo paso a una leve oscuridad.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que de pronto, Makhpil se paró en seco, y vociferó:

"¡Es aquí!"

Todos detrás de ella se detuvieron también. Habían llegado a un punto de la cueva tan profundo, que la oscuridad se había vuelto casi absoluta. Después la sacerdotisa miró hacia atrás, y aunque prácticamente sólo veía pura negrura, se dirigió a los tres viajeros como si pudiera verlos:

"Ahora quiero que guarden silencio y respeto ante la gran Radarana. Ella además de ser una Kash-Durgali, también es una Nguvu Kubwa5, así que hay que guardar el mayor respeto".

Banzai, Diótima y Wema obedecieron. Una sacerdotisa Nguvu Kubwa era siempre una reconocida eminencia en materia espiritual. Las hienas sienten un profundo respeto y admiración por ellas, ya que son muy escasas; colmadas de sabiduría y extraordinario poder, sólo pocas sacerdotisas realmente alcanzan ese nivel.

Makhpil miró hacia adelante nuevamente y comenzó a decir en un susurro.

"Maestra Radarana, éstos viajeros han venido hasta acá para solicitar su ayuda; La Roh´mach de su jauría ha sido poseída por un Makei".

Segundos después, unos ojos amarillos brillaron de entre la oscuridad, y poco a poco quedaba al descubierto una hiena hembra de aspecto sabio e imponente. A juzgar por las apariencias se podría decir que ya era una anciana; todo el abundante pelo de la parte posterior de su cuello, así como el de su cola, era color blanco pálido, su pelaje en general era grisáceo y las manchas de esta color marrón, pero lo más interesante en ella eran sus ojos; totalmente azules y claros, productores a su vez de una mirada tan profunda, que parecía como si con ella pudiese penetrar hasta lo más profundo del alma y develar sus más íntimos secretos.

"Por supuesto que los ayudaré", dijo la hiena, ahora conocida como Radarana, con una ronca voz, "ahora necesito que coloquen a la víctima justo enfrente de mí. Comenzaremos los rituales de despojo".

Wema, quien había llevado cargando a Shenzi, un poco temerosa, caminó hacia Radarana, y con cuidado la recostó en el suelo, a los pies de la sacerdotisa mayor. Esta última, por su parte se quedó mirando fijamente a Shenzi por algunos minutos, como examinado cuidadosamente su situación y su estado. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes. Y en un momento, la extraña hiena rompió el silencio:

"¿Cómo se llama la victima?", dijo en un tono de voz tan frio, que dejó helado a Banzai, quien a su vez le respondió, un tanto temeroso:

"She-Shenzi… se llama Shenzi".

"Muy bien", Susurró la sacerdotisa. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a decir en voz baja:

"Poderosa y divina madre Roh´kash Ne Nabu, escucha a tu fiel servidora, en estos momentos, en los cuales solicito tu infinita ayuda".

Después abrió los ojos, se incorporó, y dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Shenzi, la eminente hiena comenzó a escarbar en la tierra con sus patas traseras, y como un perro tratando de tapar con arena un hueso, comenzó a echarle toda la tierra que pudo al cuerpo inmóvil de Shenzi, mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

" _La parte femenina de Dios gobierna el agua y la tierra,_

 _Por eso, ¡Oh Divina Madre!,_

 _Yo, la gran Radarana, tomo prestado tus elementos;_

 _Con este polvo, otorgado bajo tu divina creación,_

 _Cubro y protejo, a tu hija Shenzi,_

 _Para evitar que el Makei la dañe durante este proceso"._

Una vez que el pelaje de Shenzi quedó ensuciado por la tierra, pasó algo increíble, que puso a Banzai y a Wema los pelos de punta; Shenzi abrió los ojos, su mirada lucía siniestra y amenazadora. Mostrando los dientes soltó una especie de gruñido, muy parecido al que emite un perro enfurecido, y después de todo ello, volvió a quedarse en un estado inconsciente".

Radarana fijó su mirada en el cuerpo poseso y, sin parpadear ni un segundo, continuó sus rezos:

" _ **¡Espíritu del cielo, recuerda!**_

 _ **¡Roh´kash Ne Nabu recuerda!**_

 _ **Que tus hijos somos todos vulnerables**_

 _ **De los Makeis que despliegan su mal**_

 _ **Por tanto en tu espíritu ampáranos**_

 _ **Pues nada es si no es por ti**_

 _ **Pues nada existe si no es por ti.**_

 _Apenas estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la endemoniada abrió los ojos. Diótima, se limitaba a observarla con atención; la expresión de Shenzi era espantosa:_ los ojos estaban totalmente blancos, pero aun así lograban transmitir una expresión capaz de helar la sangre. Ante el horror de todos los presentes, pero en especial de Banzai, el cuerpo de Shenzi se estremecía vivamente. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con lentitud al principio, con insólita rapidez después.

" _¡Si crees que con eso me intimidas, estás muy equivocado, Makei!",_ vociferó Radarana con mucha seguridad y severidad. Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ante esta escena Radarana no experimentara ni un poco de miedo?!

Apenas la pata se posó en la piel de Shenzi, esta empezó a gemir y retorcerse sin parar. Al instante, el gemido se convirtió en rugido desgarrador, altísimo, furioso. Radarana entonces aplicó aún más presión en su frente, para aminorar los violentos espasmos de la posesa. Ella podía sentir la poderosa fuerza con la que se estaba resistiendo, a ratos levantaba la cabeza con violencia, y se volvía cada vez más difícil sostenerla.

Entonces de manera repentina una helada ventisca invadió la cueva. Todos los presentes temblaban de frío y con cada expiración, emanaba de sus narices y bocas un visible vapor. La gran sacerdotisa echó un vistazo a su alrededor rápidamente, mientras que por otro lado, seguía ejerciendo presión en la frente de Shenzi, sin embargo, ésta no dejaba de retorcerse y berrear.

" _¡Está comenzando!"_ gritó de pronto Radarana de una forma aterradora. "La ira del Makei se manifiesta ante nosotros. ¡Divina Madre Roh´kash Ne Nabu, protégela y protégenos; K _ulinda Sisi Kutoka Makei_ _"_

Entonces, ante las miradas expectantes de los presentes, una voz de ultratumba emanó del hocico de Shenzi;

" _¡Roh´kash no los ayudará! ¡Roh'kash no me vencerá!"_

La voz que emanaba de Shenzi no era la suya; por el contrario aunque seguía siendo femenina, era sobrecogedora y profunda. No era de este mundo. Al ver esto, Banzai se puso a llorar en silencio, pero de forma exasperada. ¿Cómo le pudo haber pasado esto a su hermana?, para reconfortarlo, Wema permaneció junto a él, dándole ánimos y acariciando su espalda, aunque en el fondo, ella temblaba de miedo, ante las impactantes escenas.

Mientras tanto, Diótima seguía intentando someter al demonio, mientras le decía en voz baja:

"¿Quién eres, Makei?"

"Me llamo _Loebanna6_ ". Respondió aquella voz profunda.

Al escuchar esto, Banzai sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a las patas ante esta revelación; Loebanna había sido una hiena que había pertenecido a la manada, pero que había muerto, y que había causado muchas desgracias a la jauría mientras estuvo con vida.

"¿Por qué te apoderaste del cuerpo de esta hija de Roh´kash?", le preguntó nuevamente Radarana, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, la sacerdotisa no iba a perder el tiempo en un interrogatorio a la demoniza, así que comenzó con los conjuros de despojo:

" _"Ruka Sasa_ _7_ _, Makei" Ordena Rada._

" _Nunca"._

"Ruka Sasa", repite la sacerdotisa.

"¡He dicho que no!", Vuelve a vociferar Shenzi- o la demoniza dentro de Shenzi- con esa horrenda voz llena de odio, para después comenzar a convulsionarse. Acto seguido, escupió a Radarana en un ojo, y ella por su parte, se llevó una pata al mismo, después guardó silencio por algunos segundos, y comenzó a susurrarle:

"Muy bien Makei, así lo has querido, si no te interesa negociar… tendrás que salir de la forma difícil".

Después llamó a su actual discípula:

"¡Makhpil, ayúdame con la invocación de Durgash!"

Sin decir nada, Makhpil se acercó a su maestra, y extendiendo una de sus patas, la colocó en la cara de Shenzi, haciendo mucha presión.

El rostro de Shenzi había quedado inmóvil, sin embargo a ambas hienas les estaba resultando difícil sostenerla, la cabeza la posesa intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, por debajo de ella, el resto del cuerpo se retorcía como gusano en un anzuelo, los alaridos continuaban, seguidos de horrendas maldiciones e injurias.

Ambas sacerdotisas comenzaron a recitar estas palabras:

"¡Desde la morada del Gran Dios Aiheu Abamani, te llamamos!

¡León, Rey de la batalla Recuerda!

"¡Desde la morada de la gran diosa Roh´kash, te llamamos!

¡Oh, Señora de Señoras, Diosa de Diosas, Roh´kash, Divina Madre Nuestra, escucha!

¡Envíen a la luz que emanó de su melena y rostro!

¡Durgash, poderosa e implacable, te invocamos!

¡Durgash, tú que destruyes demonios y maldad, te invocamos!

"¡Déjenme en paz!, ¡Basta!", gritaba la demoniza dentro de Shenzi, y en un momento, el frio dejó de sentirse, y una llamarada violeta apareció de la nada ante ellas.

"¡Durgash está aquí!", gritó Diótima, "es necesario que todos le supliquemos para que libere a Shenzi de la Makei".

Pero la mente de Banzai comenzó a dar vueltas. Creer en Durgash implicaba creer en Aiheu también; los leones y algunas especies de animales creían en el dios, y eso no era lo que su madre le había enseñado, para él solo podía existir Roh´kash, y solo Roh´kash.

Entonces, la llama que hacía unos minutos había brillado con tanta intensidad, súbitamente se extinguió.

Shenzi comenzó a reír de una manera perversa.

"¡Alguien aquí ha ahuyentado a Durgash con su poca fe!", vociferó Radarana. "Durgash no ayuda a quienes no creen en ella".

"¡Vamos Banzai, tienes que creer!", susurró de pronto Diótima a Banzai. "Sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes hacerlo".

Las diabólicas risas de la Makei seguían resonando, incrementadas por el eco de la cueva, estas eran sordas y aborrecibles.

"Pero Diótima… es que... no sé…"

"Mira mis ojos", le decía la sacerdotisa menor, acercando cada vez más su rostro al del incrédulo. "¿puedes sentir la calidez de Durgash en ellos…?".

Pero Banzai bajó la cabeza y se rehusó a mirarla. Él aún dudaba; las creencias que le habían enseñado desde cachorro diferían mucho de todo lo que ahora debía creer. Un conflicto interno comenzaba a desarrollarse en su mente, pero pronto, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; por unos instantes muy breves los ojos de Shenzi parecieron recuperar su expresión y tono habitual, su mirada cambió, era como si se hubiera desposeído. Para sorpresa de todos, la conciencia de Shenzi había vuelto a ella; ya no era un alma inmersa en un profundo sueño sino que ahora podía percibir todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto en su exterior como en su interior: una batalla campal dentro de su ser estaba teniendo lugar: ella misma contra la Makei, en un intento por tomar el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y mente.

"¡Hermano, si me amas, debes de creer en Durgash! ¡Debes tener fe!" dijo en un momento la voz acostumbrada de Shenzi, de manera casi milagrosa

Pero apenas hubo dicho esto, la criatura dentro de ella, retomó el control de su cuerpo y habló, utilizando la boca de Shenzi, de modo que en su agonía ella sintió su quijada moverse:

"¡Calla!, ellos no te ayudarán porque son débiles, y su fe pobre".

Cegada y casi agonizando, cada parte de ella gritaba para liberarse, Shenzi sintió a la Makei utilizarla otra vez:

"Dejen de suplicar a su Diosa, o la torturaré hasta la locura. Además, si no me dejan en paz, revelaré un secreto que atormentará los corazones de los hermanos".

Banzai quedó atónito; _¿Un secreto?, ¿Cuál podría ser éste?_

Entonces, Radarana intervino:

"¡CALLA, DEMONIZA!, No necesitamos escuchar tus blasfemias."

Pero entonces, el Makei demoniaco pareció indignarse:

"No son blasfemias ni mentiras las palabras que revelaré a continuación: La muerte de Rott, el padre de Banzai, Edd, y Shenzi, no fue un accidente, fue provocada por Loebanna y por mí, y ahora que ella y yo nos hemos fusionado en una sola entidad, se puede decir que la muerte de Rott fue provocada únicamente por mí", terminó de decir la demoniza seguido por una horrenda risotada.

Banzai quedó casi en estado de shock. Aquella revelación había sido un duro golpe para él. Soltó una lágrima, pero el estrés de saber que su hermana aún estaba posesionada por el Makei, lo sacó de sus pensamientos de dolor.

Las voces de Shenzi y del Makei comenzaron a intercalarse constantemente:

 _Por favor hermano ten fe_... No tendré piedad de ella si suplican a su Diosa... _Vamos, hazlo por mí._. _. Si la aman evítenle sufrimiento... Si lo haces hermano, podré salir de aquí, y honrarás a nuestro difunto padre Rott..._ Inténtenlo y la destruiré…

Shenzi al haber recuperado su conciencia y percepción sobre ella misma experimentó de pronto mucho dolor en el cuerpo y un cansancio mental profundo, era como si algo o alguien la apretujara con fuerza, se sentía enganchada entre los tentáculos de una demoniza de ojos blancos y brillantes, atada tan fuertemente que no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de la criatura, estaban fundidas en una, atadas por el dolor, y no había manera de escapar, quería pensar en cómo huir y no podía aunque se esforzaba. A menos que su hermano tuviera fe, ella no podría salir de ese terrorífico estado.

Banzai observaba el acontecimiento horrorizado, cuando de pronto sintió una pata que no era la suya en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón. Diótima estaba ahí, parada frente a él, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos de manera piadosa.

"Banzai, Durgash es bondadosa y gloriosa, ella ama a sus fieles, y si crees en ella te ayudará a recuperar a tu hermana. Vamos, hazlo por tu hermana, _¡ella te necesita!"_

Banzai no sabía que pensar, pero la pata de Diótima en su pecho de alguna manera lo reconfortaba.

"¡Siéntela, ella vive en ti, ella protegerá a tu hermana si tienes fe. Ahora cierra tus ojos, deja que el amor de Durgash te invada. Hazlo también en honor a tu padre". Decía Diótima mientras mantenía su pata estirada en el pecho de Banzai, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, y entonando unos inentendibles cánticos.

Banzai, aún con dudas, sin embargo hizo caso. Lo haría en honor a su madre, a su hermana y a su difunto padre; cerró sus ojos, y al hacerlo cayó en un estado entre consiente e inconsciente; sólo escuchaba los rezos de la sacerdotisa, al principio fuertes, pero después más y más débiles, como lejanos. Le pareció como si Diótima hubiera caminado muy lejos de él. De ser poderosos, se volvieron suaves y arrulladores. Se sentía como un cachorro en el bajo el cobijo de su madre y su padre, y de pronto… Banzai percibió su cuerpo y su mente como habitados por otro ser, pero de un modo tan agradable, profundo y fértil, que ya no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. La presencia de Durgash había invadido todo su ser, se podría pensar que sólo había sido una ligera desconexión de su mente, pero él sabía que había algo más, estas sensaciones no eran de este mundo, y así, a través de una misteriosa experiencia mística, su corazón quedó finalmente convencido de la existencia de la Diosa.

Cuando Banzai volvió a abrir los ojos, se quedó atónito ante lo que vio: Aquella llamarada violeta había vuelto a aparecer ante las miradas de júbilo de Makhpil y Diótima.

"¡Es la llama violeta transmutadora de Durgash! ¡Hay muchos tipos de llamas violetas, pero la de esta Diosa es la más poderosa de todas!" Gritó Diótima llena de Júbilo. "Lo has conseguido. Gracias a tu fe, tu hermana se salvará".

Entonces un ensordecedor grito emanó de la boca espumosa de Shenzi:

"¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

De pronto, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, aquella llamarada azulada tomó la forma de lo que parecía ser la combinación de una hiena y una leona, no cabía duda: ¡Era la Diosa Durgash!; Ella lanzó un potente rugido y se abalanzó sobre Shenzi. Lo que pasó a continuación asustó mucho a Banzai: Shenzi comenzó a arder en llamas color violeta, los gritos de ella se combinaron con las del demonio. A Banzai se le dilataron las pupilas y en un momento comenzó a correr de un lado a otro de manera histérica:

"¡Se está incendiando! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mi hermana se quema!"

Pero en cuanto Banzai se dispuso a correr hacia ella, Radarana lo detuvo, empujándolo con su cabeza.

"¡No es lo que tú crees!, ¡esa llama violeta transmutará la negatividad del Makei!"

El fuego recorría por completo el cuerpo de Shenzi, pero aunque ella alzaba sus gritos y gemidos hasta el espanto, en realidad éste parecía no hacerle el menor daño, pero eso no fue todo, de pronto una chispa salió disparada de ese fuego, ésta comenzó a arder en el piso incrementando su tamaño, hasta que, para asombro de Banzai, la flama comenzó a tomar una conocida forma: _la de su madre_ _Fabana._

El corazón de Banzai se aceleró con fuerza al verla, después de tanto tiempo y de tanto dolor. Bajo un fuerte impulso quiso correr hacia ella, pero ahora fue Makhpil quien lo detuvo.

"¡No vayas!, deja que las cosas sigan su curso".

Banzai echó sus orejas hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza de la decepción de no poder acercarse a su madre, pero a su vez comprendía que así las cosas debían ser. Lo que le extrañó a él, fue que Fabana (quien en aquellos momentos parecía estar conformada de puro fuego) se sentó en el suelo sin hacer nada, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que comprendiera por qué.

Entretanto, Radarana y Makhpil se habían sentado juntas, ambas con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a recitar al unísono, y en voz muy alta las siguientes palabras, una y otra vez:

"¡Poderosa Durgash, que el perverso Makei se marche!

¡Que no pueda apoderarse de nadie más!

¡Que la divina llama violeta trasmutatoria haga su trabajo!

¡Qué purifique la maldad en el Makei!

¡ZI DINGIR KANPA!

¡CHAMUNDAYE VICHCHEY!

Después de varios minutos, el fuego se extinguió, pero Shenzi, aun inconsciente, se veía ilesa, intacta… era como si nunca hubiera tenido contacto alguno con la lumbre o con la Makei. Banzai y Wema estaban atónitos, asombrados, ¿Cómo era posible eso?... Y cuando ambos creían que todo había llegado en definitiva a su fin, un escalofriante acontecimiento más se suscitó: una flama roja emanó disparada del hocico de Shenzi, acto seguido tomó la forma por algunos segundos de una hiena hembra de mirada espeluznante, ojos rojos como la sangre, y dientes afilados, la cual emitió una especie de siseo, y después súbitamente se abalanzó hacia Banzai, dispuesto a posesionarse de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando, el espíritu de Fabana, envuelto en llamas violetas, se paró en sus cuatro patas y lanzando una especie de gruñido, se arrojó sobre la enardecida demoniza Después de un rato de luchar la sometió, colocándose encima de ella, venciéndola, entonces aquellas rojiza llamaradas que rodeaban a la Makei, comenzaron a cambiar de color de manera misteriosa; se tornaron color rosa, y finalmente violeta. La demoniza también comenzó a cambiar su temible aspecto; de ojos rojos a azul cielo, de mirada espeluznante a tierna, y de aspecto temible al de una hiena normal, o incluso se podría decir que con un adorable aspecto. La llamarada violeta ahora, se había apaciguado, parecía más bien como una especie de aura rodeándola. Una vez que pasó esto, repentinamente el espectro de Fabana desapareció en medio de la nada. Ver aquello sólo podía resumirse en una experiencia mística. Todos estaban muy asombrados, incluso las sacerdotisas, quienes, se suponía, ya estaban acostumbradas a presenciar toda clase de sucesos y cosas sobrenaturales.

Aunque nadie pudo verlo, lo que en realidad había ocurrido era que los espíritus de la hiena Loebanna y la del Makei se habían separado por completo, se había deshecho la fusión8 que había entre ambos; Loebanna quedó purificada, y el Makei había sido enviado al otro mundo para ser juzgado por sus malvados actos.

En ese momento, de manera inesperada, en el rostro de la transformada hiena se dibujó una apacible sonrisa. Ella miró a los presentes con una expresión amorosa en el rostro. Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza, como reverenciado a todos, y con voz profunda, agradable y suave, habló:

"Me han purificado, y me han liberado de mi energía negativa. Gracias a eso, yo, la hiena Loebanna, ahora podré volver a la divinidad y descansar en paz. Y en agradecimiento y para compensar el incidente con su padre Rott, a partir de ahora yo seré un espíritu protector para ustedes. Ahora debo partir".

Ella entonces, para asombro de todos, repentinamente, con apenas un pequeño ¡Plaf!, se desvaneció por completo, ante las miradas de fascinación de todos los presentes.

1 "El génesis según los leones: _el origen de los Makei_. Cita tomada de _"La Saga Leónida",_ historia escrita por John Burkitt y David Morris, pág. 7.

2 _Obviamente ellos no son seres humanos, pero utilicé la palabra_ gente _por estética, y porque la frase es así._

3 _¡Chale!,_ es un modismo mexicano mayormente usado como interjección genérica, mientras que " _baquetón"_ es usado para referirse a alguien a quien le importa poco cómo afecta a los demás su comportamiento.

4 Coloqué estas plantas, basándome en las obras de _JK Rowling: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal,_ y su famoso filtro llamado " _Muertos en vida", el cual, según el libro es una poción para dormir tan poderosa que por ello recibe el nombre, y evidentemente es elaborado con estas dos plantas._

5 Utilicé este término simple, en swahili significa: sacerdotisa de gran poder.

6 Esta escena y suceso es de suma importancia para comprender la tercera historia de esta saga: "Claro de Luna."

7 En swahili significa: ¡Sal ahora!

8 La RAE define Fusión en primera instancia como "Acción y efecto de fundir o fundirse", en segunda instancia como "unión de empresas o ideas". Yo para esta historia he utilizado la palabra fusión, efectivamente como "unión", unión de almas. Se puede entender cómo lo define la Wiki Dragon Ball (anime obra de Akira Toriyama), ya que la definición dice así: _"La Fusión se refiere al método por en el cual dos personas se unen para formar un solo cuerpo",_ en este caso serían dos seres unidos en una sola entidad: El Makei, con el alma (no el cuerpo) de Loebanna


	105. Chapter 104

**Capítulo 104: Bálsamo de esperanza para las hienas**

Shenzi, con los ojos aún cerrados, comenzó a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo: sus patas, su cabeza, sus orejas, ¡Todo volvía a pertenecerle! Ella se sentía muy débil, pero también pudo sentir el apacible calor de una lengua que recorría todo su rostro: sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz. Después una apacible y dulce voz, que reconoció de inmediato, comenzó a hablarle:

"Despierta, hija, ya estás a salvo… Despierta".

Shenzi sentía los parpados muy pesados, y con bastante lentitud comenzó a levantarlos cual telón en un teatro. "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó en un susurro y con la voz algo ronca.

"Estás conmigo, Hija". Le respondió Fabana con dulzura. Su voz sonaba como profunda, propia de un ser etéreo.

Shenzi miró hacia arriba, era su madre quien le hablaba, pero se veía muy diferente a como ella la recordaba; sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, como angelical, y rodeando todo su cuerpo estaba una luz que solo podía ser producto de un aura pura y limpia.

"¿¡Mu-mutty1!?, ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Fabana asintió ligera y amablemente con la cabeza.

Entonces una lágrima viajó desde el ojo derecho de Shenzi hasta su mejilla, y de ahí al suelo.

"Te he echado tanto de menos".

"Lo sé, hija, aunque en realidad yo siempre estoy contigo, en todo momento, en todo lugar".

"Ha sido tan difícil para mí ser Roh´mach sin tus consejos, sin tu presencia… sin ti".

Fabana entonces, comenzó a besar2 la mejilla de su primogénita.

Y en un momento, Shenzi no pudo evitar preguntarle, con algo de temor:

"Madre… entonces, la muerte de mi padre Rott no fue un accidente, ¡fue provocada por Loebanna y el Makei dentro de ella!"

Y tras unos segundos de silencio, su madre respondió:

"Sí… Así fue. Loebanna lo hizo en pacto con un Makei. Pero ahora, el Makei ha de recibir su castigo en el más allá, y Loebanna ahora ha sido liberada y absuelta de toda maldad. Sus almas, antes fusionadas, ahora se han separado por completo. Lo que importa ahora es que esa revelación no los atormente, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, y que ahora que ustedes saben la verdad, sus dudas encuentren descanso."

Fabana acarició el rostro de Shenzi, ella respondió con una sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad emanó de su ojo izquierdo.

"Así será, madre, y se lo diré a mis hermanos también"

Fabana le sonrió a su hija una vez más, con la ternura que sólo una madre puede transmitir a sus hijos.

Madre e hija se contemplaron los rostros en silencio por algunos segundos. Y después de eso, Fabana tomó la palabra, rompiendo el silencio:

"Hija, mi tiempo en el mundo de Ma'at se agota, por ello es importante que sepas que además de mí, hay alguien más aquí que quiere hablar contigo".

Entonces, para sorpresa de Shenzi, Fabana miró hacia atrás, y envuelto en un halo de luz blanca se encontraba Scar, quien se acercó lentamente a la agotada hiena.

"Scar… pero qué 'gran sorpresa'", expresó Shenzi con desdén y sarcasmo. Había resentimiento profundo en su voz. "¿Qué quiere de mí el peor de los traidores?"

Ante esto, Scar se quedó mudo algunos segundos. Después poco a poco intentó retomar la conversación hablando lenta y pausadamente.

"Shenzi… sé que estuvo mal lo que hice…" miró de reojo a Shenzi, quien tenía levantada una ceja reflejando una actitud poco amable e indiferente, pese a esto Scar continuó hablando: "mi alma no ha descansado en paz debido a todo el daño que he provocado, y por esa razón, desde donde me encuentro, he buscado limpiar y compensar los daños, y es por eso que he venido hasta aquí". La voz de Scar reflejaba mucha sinceridad, y por ello Shenzi modificó la expresión en su rostro a una más relajada (aunque no dejaba de ser seria) y con una actitud un poco más abierta al dialogo, tomó aire con fuerza y le dijo:

"Está bien Scar, dime lo que sea que tengas que decir".

Scar lanzó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos un momento y agachó la cabeza. Después tomó aire con fuerza, miró a Shenzi a los ojos y le dijo:

"Busca a mi hijo, Kovu. Él ahora es el nuevo soberano de Las Tierras del Reino y sé que les permitirá regresar allí; a su verdadero hogar".

Shenzi no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Regresar a Las Tierras del Reino?, esto tenía que ser una tomada de pelo. ¡Sí!, sólo eso podría explicar semejante petición: A lo mejor Scar se había convertido en un Makei igual que Loebanna y ahora quería su venganza.

"¡Volver a Las Tierras del Reino!, ¿¡acaso estás demente, Scar!? ¡No hay un solo ser ahí que nos aprecie!, ¡Simba nos odia!, además nos fuimos porque la traidora de Zira también vive allá, ¡Mi gente y yo, no tenemos nada que hacer en ese lugar!"

"Zira está ahora conmigo, Shenzi".

Ante este comentario, la hiena se quedó atónita. Nunca lo hubiera creído. De alguna manera esa noticia le había caído como una fresca brisa en medio del intenso calor.

"Además Kovu y Vitani te aman, para ellos siempre serás _La Tía Shenzi"._ Agregó Scar.

" _Tía Shenzi",_ susurró la hiena con un dejo de melancolía. "Ese apodo me trae nostalgia". Entonces se vio ella a sí misma recibiendo lametazos de los pequeños cachorros de león que tanto había querido, se preguntó cómo estarían, qué habría sido de ellos, una larga pausa se hizo en la que la hiena fue invadida por los recuerdos y las dudas, y con todo esto, de pronto se sintió aún más embrollada: ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar o hacer?

Pero entonces, las palabras de su madre distrajeron sus embolados pensamientos:

"Shenzi, si Scar no vino solo, fue porque sabía que esto pasaría".

Algo molesta, Shenzi rezongó a su madre:

"¿pasaría _, qué?"_

"Que no le creyeras, por eso vine con él. ¿Tú crees que si esto fuera una trampa, estaría yo aquí?"

Shenzi fulminó Fabana con la mirada, abriendo su boca para replicar, sin embargo finalmente optó por controlar su impulso y no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir escuchando a su madre. A juzgar por la expresión de su hija, Fabana pudo intuir que ésta no estaba del todo convencida.

"Vamos hija, debes hacer a un lado tu orgullo".

La inconforme hiena se quedó unos segundos pensativa; Scar les había hecho tanto daño a ella y a sus hermanos que le resultaba muy difícil asimilar todo esto, el simple hecho de pensar en regresar era una idea que su mente rechazaba, pero también… sabía que su madre no podía mentir, y del mismo modo se puso a pensar en los suyos; todos pasando carencias y hambre a causa de la decisión de una Roh´mach que los había condenado a vivir de manera errante, algo que de hecho, no es natural en las hienas. Tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer lo correcto para todos, y no lo más fácil; como líder de jauría debía tomar una decisión que beneficiara a todos.

"Está bien", dijo ella de pronto y a regañadientes. "Pero no sé qué lograré…" finalizó lanzando un bufido.

Fabana miró un poco angustiada a su hija, ante su renuente actitud:

"Por favor, hija…, de hecho lograrás más de lo que crees si nos haces caso; si doblegas tu orgullo también podrás verte liberada de una maldición que recayó sobre ti hace algún tiempo".

Al escuchar esto, Shenzi no pudo evitar mirar con gran desconfianza a su madre sobre lo que ésta pretendía, entrecerrando sus ojos y enderezando sus orejas:

"¿A- qué te refieres exactamente?"

A pesar de toda la indiferencia que Shenzi mostraba ante lo que se le decía, Fabana intentó mantener una posición serena y paciente para con su hija, más sin embargo, firme:

"Escúchame Shenzi: Tus hermanos han traído tu cuerpo inconsciente al santuario de la poderosa sacerdotisa Radarana para librarte del Makei que te había poseído, y ahí han encontrado a Makhpil, es por ello que…"

Repentinamente, Shenzi interrumpió de golpe a Fabana:

"¡MAKHPIL!, ¡Y la maldición que hace que mis amigos me traicionen!... ¡No me estarás pidiendo que yo…!

"¡Oh, sí!, ¡Sí que lo estoy haciendo!, y no sólo eso, sino que te lo estoy exigiendo".

Shenzi no daba crédito a sus oídos.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡pedirle yo un favor a esa ingrata! ¡Ni muerta!"

"Si no lo haces, tú y el resto de la familia padecerán más infortunios de los que ya han pasado, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, Shenzi?!" vociferó Fabana con firmeza, fulminando a su hija con la mirada.

Entonces Shenzi miró hacia arriba; "Gran Roh´kash, ¿por qué a mí?", pensó. Se veía muy tensa, su respiración se agitó un poco, y suspirando con mucha fuerza, mientras decía arrastrando las palabras:

"Está bien... De acuerdo… Le pediré que me retire la maldición. Lo haré por mí… y por la familia…".

Después agachó la cabeza. Se veía preocupada.

"Te haré caso, pero no se te olvide que ahí sufrimos todos mucho".

Scar y Fabana sonrieron ampliamente, esta última dio un paso adelante, y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija, le dijo:

"No temas a la decisión que has tomado. Esta vez será muy diferente; Si regresas, te prometo que a la jauría nunca le volverá a faltar nada. La abundancia será siempre con ustedes. Es una promesa".

Ulteriormente un agujero del que emanaba una luz intensa y casi cegadora apareció de la nada en el aire. Scar miró hacia atrás para verla, después se volvió hacia Shenzi:

"Es hora de irnos".

Después Fabana intervino, no sin antes colocar una pata en los ojos de Shenzi, haciendo que ésta automáticamente los cerrara:

"No olvides lo que aquí has vivido ni lo que se te ha dicho. Ahora Shenzi, debes regresar en ti misma… _Kurudi Nyuma na Dhamiri Yako…"_

Fabana repitió estas últimas palabras al menos un par de veces más, pero conforme lo hacía, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más atenuada y apagada. Shenzi no abrió los ojos en ningún momento pero pudo percibir cómo aquella luz se iba perdiendo intensidad. Una sensación de extraña paz y sueño profundo comenzó a invadir su ser, arrullada por las repetitivas palabras susurrantes de su madre: _Kurudi Nyuma na Dhamiri Yako3…_

 _Kurudi Nyuma na Dhamiri Yako…_

 _Kurudi Nyuma na Dhamiri Yako…_

 _Kurudi Nyuma na Dhamiri Yako…_

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Recordemos que Mutty es la forma en cómo las hienas dicen "madre".

2 Son hienas y debería decir lametazos, pero coloqué besos para que quedara más estético.

3 Estas palabras significan en Swahili: _Regresa al tiempo, Retorna a tu conciencia_


	106. Chapter 105

**Capítulo 105: Shenzi de vuelta a la normalidad**

Para cuando Shenzi abrió los ojos, todo había desaparecido ya: Scar, el agujero brillante, su madre… todo, y a su alrededor sólo la enorme y escasamente iluminada cueva de la sacerdotisa Radarana. Se sentía muy agotada y todo su cuerpo pesado, era como si hubiera estado trabajando arduamente por horas, también se sentía un poco mareada. Había tal somnolencia en su ser que decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, esperando volver a dormir.

Segundos después escuchó unos cuchicheos a su alrededor:

"Parece que ya está despertando. Esa Makei debió absorberle gran parte de su energía".

"Pero… ¿Mi hermanita va a estar bien?, ¿No se va a _petatear1_ , verdad?"

No cabía la menor duda en Shenzi; quien había formulado esa pregunta no podía ser nadie más que su amado hermano Banzai.

"Por supuesto que no", escuchó que contestó otra voz. "Sólo necesita reposo. Déjenla dormir aquí, y vuelvan por ella mañana al alba".

"Está bien, así lo haremos". Dijeron dos voces al unísono. Shenzi reconoció una de ellas, pues era de nuevo la de su hermano, pero sobre la segunda no tenía la más remota idea de a quien pertenecía (pero como sabemos, queridos lectores la voz pertenecía a Wema, la nueva integrante de la jauría).

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, pero Shenzi ya no se sentía con fuerzas como para abrir los ojos y averiguar qué ocurría en el exterior; supuso que todas sus preguntas tendrían respuesta al día siguiente, así que simplemente mantuvo sus parpados cerrados y poco a poco se comenzó a hundir en las sombras del mundo onírico.

Haga clic para volver al índice

La mañana llegó, y junto con ella la promesa de un mejor porvenir para la jauría de Shenzi: aquella jauría que había permanecido en la incertidumbre y en la necesidad de mudarse constantemente de su hogar a falta de un lugar seguro donde establecerse.

Shenzi había recuperado la conciencia completamente. Apenas y podía recordar todo lo ocurrido durante el larguísimo tiempo que ella había permanecido en trance. Banzai estaba muy regocijado al haber recuperado a su hermana:

"¡Nunca creí que regresarías a la normalidad mi _carnalita2!",_ expresaba Banzai de manera impetuosa, mientras le daba a Shenzi incesantes lametazos cargados de emoción. "Yo dije: mi hermana ya _está pa´l gato3_. Me preocupé muchísimo".

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 _Petatear_ es un modismo mexicano –y hasta cierto punto cómico- para decir ' _morir'._

2 _Carnal_ es un modismo mexicano usado por el populo para referirse al hermano: _Ella es mi madre, y ellos dos son mis carnales._

3 Este modismo generalmente usado en países como Chile, Bolivia o Perú, generalmente significa 'estar en malas condiciones', 'estar débil o enfermo', o se dice de algo que ya no tiene solución. Ahora bien, _Pa´l_ es el diminutivo de dos palabras: "Para el…"


	107. Chapter 106

Capítulo 106: _Finite Maledicam_

" _Ahora lo veo", dijo Makhpil a Shenzi. "Sin embargo, eso no te resta culpa, así que, te marco con la señal de_ _Corban_ _, y además haré que la siguiente maldición recaiga sobre ti: todo amigo que tengas, te traicionará... Y agradece que estoy siendo compasiva contigo"._

 _ **La maldición de Makhpil. Fragmento de la historia antecesora de esta: Las Memorias de Scar/Taka.  
**_

Así transcurrieron las primeras horas del día: La Sacerdotisa Radarana consiguió un poco de carroña para que todos se dieran un festín. La sacerdotisa no sólo era famosa por poseer inmensos poderes o ser una _Kash-Durgali,_ sino también por su enorme hospitalidad.

Después de la comida, Shenzi tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con la nueva miembra de su familia; Wema, también, entre Banzai y Diótima la pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido mientras ella estuvo inconsciente y poseída, Shenzi se sorprendía con todo lo que escuchaba pues no lograba comprender cómo es que se había desconectado del mundo por tanto tiempo, ni la cantidad de acontecimientos que habían ocurrido a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, Shenzi también se sentía algo incomoda; la presencia de Makhpil le generaba cierta angustia, y más sabiendo que su madre le había dado aquella difícil instrucción para con ella. _¿Cómo es que Makhpil había terminado viviendo en aquella cueva?,_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que Radarana le platicó que Makhpil se había convertido en su discípula.

Durante la entremesa, las dos hienas enemistadas trataban de evadirse las miradas, sin embargo Shenzi sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo: debía enfrentarla y pedirle que le retirara la maldición.

Así que, antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera, le hizo saber a Radarana que le urgía hablar con su discípula a solas y de la manera más privada posible. La gran sacerdotisa, quien era comprensiva, accedió sin más, y ésta última a su vez, invitó a Banzai, a Wema y a Diótima a dar un largo paseo por ahí, con el pretexto de que conocieran mejor a los alrededores.

Una vez que Shenzi quedó a solas con Makhpil en la cueva, ésta hizo un muy forzado intento por aproximarse a la ex sacerdotisa de su jauría, muy sonriente y con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque más bien solo había conseguido exagerar las cosas:

"¡Makhpil! ¡Mi querida amiga!", le decía entre risas nerviosas. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees?! ¿Cómo ha estado mi sacerdotisa favorita?... ¡¿Y qué opinas ahora que te hiciste discípula de la gran Radarana?!"

Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo de la sacerdotisa fue una mirada de desaprobación, y una inesperada respuesta acompañada de una risita burlesca:

"¡Ay, Shenzi!, en verdad crees que voy a caer en tu juego. Sé por qué haces esto, y mi respuesta es _NO"._

Shenzi de inmediato sintió como si hubieran dejado caer sobre ella un balde de agua fría. Se quedó atónita y abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras que Makhpil seguía hablando:

"No te quitaré la maldición. De hecho no me arrepiento de habértela otorgado, y nunca lo haré. Podré haberte liberado de un Makei, pero quitarte la maldición sería demasiado".

Entonces a Shenzi no le quedó más remedio que hacer algo que una hiena tan orgullosa y carácter fuerte no haría, algo que iba en contra de su personalidad y naturaleza: _suplicar._

"¡Por favor!", decía Shenzi echando sus orejas hacia atrás, agachando la cabeza y colocando el rabo entre las patas. "la maldición ha hecho que los amigos que he hecho me traicionen, pero eso no sólo me afecta a mí, le afecta a toda mi jauría…, jauría de la que tú alguna vez formaste parte". La hiena hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra _Tú._

Al escuchar aquello, Makhpil se quedó por unos momentos pensativa. Shenzi interpretó esto como una posible señal de que la sacerdotisa estaba reconsiderándolo, y sintiéndose con más seguridad, continuó su discurso:

"Como líder de la jauría, he tenido que tomar las decisiones más difíciles para protegerla, y eso ha llevado a todos los miembros a un gran sufrimiento, los he guiado buscando sin éxito un lugar dónde establecerlos, y cuando por fin lo logré, nunca creí que allí conocería a otros de nuestra especie, ofreciéndonos al principio su sincera amistad, para después traicionarme de la manera más cruel".

"¡Te traicionaron!", exclamó inesperadamente Makhpil en tono sarcástico dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. "Es decir que, ¡¿mi maldición funcionó a la perfección?! ¡Genial!"

Sin dar importancia al comentario, Shenzi reanudó su relato. Ella debía seguir intentando.

"¡Me acusaron de un asesinato que no cometí!, ¡¿eso te parece poco?!", exclamó de manera enérgica. Después hizo una breve pausa, tomó aire con fuerza, y prosiguió; "Toda la jauría, a la que _Tú_ perteneciste una vez, se ha visto obligada a divagar desde entonces, y si no me quitas la maldición, ésta historia se repetirá una y otra vez; me traicionarán de mil maneras, que pueden ir desde las cosas más simples, hasta las más graves; asesinatos, blasfemias, que afectarán no sólo a mí, sino a toda la jauría… ¡no quiero ni imaginar lo que vendrá después!"

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, aquella burlesca sonrisa no desaparecía de la cara de Makhpil.

"Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer que mi madre perdiera sus poderes por tu culpa1." Expresó la resentida sacerdotisa de manera cortante, y esta vez fulminando a Shenzi con la mirada. En su voz se podía percibir el gran resentimiento que le tenía a la infortunada Roh´mach.

Shenzi no supo cómo defenderse ante este ataque verbal, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiendo las esperanzas.

En eso estaban, cuando de manera inesperada Radarana, Wema, Banzai y Diótima regresaron de su paseo y al ver que Shenzi y Makhpil discutían, los tres quisieron intervenir, sin embargo, para su sorpresa Radarana les dijo: _"¡Déjenmelo a mí!, salgan y en un momento estaré con ustedes",_ el trío no tuvo más opción que respetar la orden de Rada, mientras que ésta última tuvo que intervenir en la disputa:

"Perdón pero no pude evitar escuchar, Shenzi; Así que, ¿mi discípula Makhpil te puso una maldición hace tiempo?"

"Sí", contestó la hiena sin pensarlo demasiado, "una maldición que hace que todo amigo que yo tenga me traicione. Lo terrible de esto es que toda la jauría a mi cargo se ha visto afectada, y todo porque yo soy su lideresa Roh´mach".

"Esto tiene que tener una explicación", dijo Radarana, para después dirigirse a su educanda: "Dime, ¿qué razón te llevó a aplicársela?"

"Simple", susurró Makhpil arrastrando las palabras. "Ésta hiena obligó a mi madre a emplear una maldición contra alguien inocente, en consecuencia ella perdió sus poderes, y esto la llevó inevitablemente a la muerte… ¡por eso la maldije!"

"¡Pero tú no comprendes!", gritó Shenzi desesperadamente. "Tal como te expliqué en aquella ocasión: Zira me obligó a hacerlo. Ella me amenazó con asesinar a mis hermanos si no le ordenaba eso a tu madre".

"¡Pues mejor muertos tus hermanos que mi madre!", vociferó Makhpil mostrando los dientes.

Ante esta escena, Radarana se quedó pasmada. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces enérgica, vociferó:

"¡Makhpil, discípula necia!, ¿Se puede saber dónde ha dejado su disciplina y templanza como aspirante a futura sacerdotisa _Kash-Durgali_?, ¿Cómo puede alguien como usted pronunciar ese tipo de blasfemias? ¡¿Acaso eso es lo que yo le he enseñado en el tiempo que he estado instruyéndola aquí?! ¡Debería darle vergüenza!"

Ante esta llamada de atención, Makhpil no pudo más que echar sus orejas hacia atrás y agachar la cabeza. Se sintió muy avergonzada, no tanto por el regaño sino por su propia conducta; se suponía que las sacerdotisas que buscan alcanzar la alta magia y espiritualidad que ofrece la introducción en la disciplina _Kash-Durgali_ , implica la eliminación de la mayoría de los defectos de carácter en el aspirante. Así pues, ella debía trascender al rencor o resentimiento que le tuviera a Shenzi.

"Y en cuanto a usted", señalaba Radarana severamente, ahora dirigiéndose a Shenzi. "Espero que tenga un buen argumento para convencer a mi discípula de que le retire la maldición".

"¡Claro que la tengo!", exclamó Shenzi de inmediato. "Me obligaron a hacerlo, amenazándome con asesinar a mis hermanos si no le ordenaba a la madre de Makhpil que lo hiciera".

"Creo que eso lo explica todo", afirmó Radarana. "Es muy justo que la maldición te sea retirada".

"Pero", intervino Makhpil casi en un chillido. "por su culpa murió mi madre".

La poderosa Kash-Durgali lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su alumna.

"Es claro que ella tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, y entre ellas no estaba actuar de mala fe, además con mis poderes he podido ver que ella no miente".

"Es cierto", vociferaba Shenzi con exasperación. "Yo no lo hice para dañarte. Sólo pensaba en proteger a los míos, y nunca hubiera creído que eso iba a tener tan horribles consecuencias".

Después de esto, se hizo un silencio que duró varios segundos, hasta que Radarana lo rompió:

"Muy bien, creo que esto es más claro que el agua; Shenzi es inocente y merece que se le elimine su maldición, sin embargo", expresaba con serenidad, después se aclaró la garganta y continuó; "yo jamás obligo a mis discípulas a que hagan o dejen de hacer algo, si por ejemplo, ellos aplican una maldición –como en este caso- y ellos deciden que no la quieren retirar, es decisión de ellas, pero en este caso, creo que será un buen escarmiento que mi estudiante retire la maldición, debido a la falta de control de sus impulsos y el afloramiento tan descarado de sus defectos de carácter".

Entonces, aún con la cabeza gacha y bastante arrepentida, Makhpil se acercó a su mentora con humildad, para decirle:

"De acuerdo, ¡oh, gran maestra!, así será".

Acto seguido se acercó a Shenzi, y le dijo, con un dejo de desagrado en la voz:

"Recuéstate en el suelo, terminaremos con esto de una vez".

Sin decir nada más, Shenzi la obedeció. " _Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que termine",_ fue la última instrucción que recibió antes de que Makhpil diera inicio al ritual, y en un momento Shenzi sintió cómo poco a poco la cubrían de tierra hasta quedar casi enterrada a excepción de su cabeza, y a pesar de que sentía curiosidad no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, mientras que Makhpil recitaba esta oración con voz enérgica y misteriosa;

" _Poderosa y divina madre Roh´kash,_

 _De acuerdo a tu Divina Voluntad,_

 _En el nombre Aiheu y con el apoyo de tu hija Durgash,_

 _Yo rompo, muerdo, devoro, disuelvo y destruyo toda maldición, oración Psíquica y ataque que haya sido impuesto por mí, sobre esta criatura, que es tu creación,_

 _Pido tu perdón y autorización para cumplir este cometido,_

 _Pues tú comprendes las razones por las que en su momento se las otorgué._

 _Yo lo pido en nombre de la divina madre Roh´kash y de la inescrutable Durgash. Asante Sana2, Finite maledicam3._

1 Para más información, consultar la historia antecesora a esta; _"Las Memorias de Scar/Taka"._

2 Asante sana, en swahili significa: muchas gracias, y de hecho es parte de la canción típica de Rafiki: "Asante Sana Squash Banana We We Nugu Mi Mi Apana", el cantico significa: "Muchas gracias, banana aplastada, soy un simio y tú no".

3 Finite Maledicam, en latín significa: Fin de la maldición. Para escribir esto me basé en el hechizo de Harry Potter para poner fin a un encantamiento: _Finite Incantatem._


	108. Chapter 107

**Capítulo 107: Buenas noticias**

Wema, Banzai y Diótima, quienes se mantuvieron fuera de la cueva a petición de Radarana, aguardaban los acontecimientos, expectantes:

"¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá dentro?," se preguntaba Wema, impaciente. "Ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí".

"¡Caray!," exclamaba Banzai, "de tanto esperar ya me estoy quedando jetón1".

"Pues yo opino que entremos. Ya estamos cansados de estar aquí afuera en el sol, y Shenzi ya nos preocupó". Expresó Diótima con firmeza.

Así, las tres hienas se adentraron a la cueva. Lo primero que vieron fue a una Shenzi cubierta de tierra por todo su pelaje, y haciendo reverencia a la gran Radarana.

Después ella volteó a ver a su hermano, a quien al verla le brillaron los ojos y cuya cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como suelen hacerlo los perros contentos.

"¡Manita!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te hicieron estas _brujildas_?"

Shenzi Sonreía ampliamente, tal vez porque su hermano se lo inspiraba mucho.

"Éstas "brujildas2" hicieron algo muy bueno por mí: Me quitaron la maldición de la traición de los amigos".

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 _Jetón,_ es un modismo mexicano que hace alusión a la acción de quedarse dormido.

2 Brujilda; modismo chistoso para referirse a las brujas ó hechiceras; brujitas, brujillas.


	109. Chapter 108

**Capítulo 108: De vuelta**

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te quitaron la maldición?!" Vociferó Banzai al borde de una taquicardia. "¡Pero qué maravillosa noticia!

"¡Así es, Banzai! ¡Se ha ido para siempre!", exclamó Shenzi rozagante de felicidad, para después colocarse debajo de la barbilla de su hermano para acariciarlo con mucho afecto.

Entonces de manera impulsiva, Banzai se abalanzó sobre Radarana y comenzó a lamerle la cara mientras exclamaba con gran alegría:

" _¡Gracias, brujita! ¡De veritas1, gracias! ¡¿Cómo podría pagártelo?!"_

A Radarana esto no le pareció muy gracioso que digamos, así que le habló a Banzai con una voz de fingida alegría, y con una forzada sonrisa:

"¡Jé, Jé! ¡De nada!... ¡Ah!, y se dice: sa-cer-do-ti-sa, no brujita, ¡jé, Jé!"

Shenzi mientras tanto miraba a su alrededor; era como si nunca antes hubiera estado viva; sentía la vitalidad y la alegría corriendo por sus venas nuevamente. Inhalaba grandes cantidades de aire por la nariz, y al expulsarlo por la boca podía sentir un gran alivio que recorría todo su ser.

Segundos más tarde, nuestra renovada hiena se dirigió a Banzai para preguntarle:

"Banzai, ¿Y nuestro hermano Edd, dónde está?, hay algo muy importante que debo decirle a los dos".

"Él y el resto de la jauría nos esperan en el último riachuelo donde nos establecimos", se adelantó a responder Diótima. "Les dijimos que regresaríamos en cuanto te hubieses liberado del Makei. Leasha quedó temporalmente a cargo de la jauría".

"¡Pero el riachuelo se seca, hermanita!", intervino Banzai de repente, "debemos regresar cuanto antes por ellos y llevarlos a un lugar mejor dónde establecerse".

Apenas Banzai hubo pronunciado éstas palabras, en el rostro de Shenzi se dibujó una mirada triunfal. "¡Pues yo sé exactamente a dónde llevarlos!," exclamó Shenzi empapada en júbilo. "Y nuestra madre fue quien me lo hizo saber".

Banzai se quedó atónito:

"¡¿Nuestra madre?, ¿pero, cómo…?!"

"¡Sí, hermano!, en un momento ella se me apareció, y me dijo muy claramente que nosotros nunca volveríamos a padecer de escases si regresamos a Las Tierras del Reino."

"¡Ah, canijo2!", exclamó Banzai con los ojos desorbitados. "Eso sí que no me lo esperaba; ¡Volver ahí! ¡A ese basurero!"

Ésta expresión le recordó a Shenzi por qué había decidido omitir que Scar se le había aparecido; era mucha información y emociones para su hermano en un solo momento.

"Nuestra madre dijo que ésta vez será diferente; ella prometió que si regresamos, nunca volveríamos a padecer de nada. Además Kovu es el rey ahora, y nos aceptará. "

Banzai se quedó callado por algunos segundos. Le costaba asimilar la idea de regresar, pero cuando se trataba de un mensaje de su madre, él sabía que nada podía salir mal. También lo hizo pensar el comentario sobre Kovu; para Kovu, Banzai había sido como un tío, y por tanto era probable que los aceptara fácilmente, y de buena manera en su reino.

"¡Órale3 pues, carnalita! ¡Hay que regresar allá!"

"Perfecto hermano. Ahora sólo hay que ir por los demás al riachuelo, y de ahí… a Las Tierras del Reino".

Esta vez, la despedida estuvo carente de tensión: Banzai, quien había actuado con rechazo al ver a Makhpil la primera vez, ahora le decía adiós de una forma, aunque un tanto seria, mucho más cortés, y por supuesto no dejó de lado darle las gracias por haber exorcizado, y haberle quitado la maldición a su hermana. Shenzi por su parte no pudo más que ver fijamente a los ojos de la ex sacerdotisa de su jauría, y expresarle su muy sincero agradecimiento.

Diótima, por su parte sintió mucho despedirse de Makhpil, pues recordemos que ésta última fue por mucho tiempo su mentora, y a quien le debía el desarrollo de sus poderes.

Una vez que Banzai, Wema, Diótima, y Shenzi se despidieron de Makhpil y Radarana, salieron de la sagrada cueva, y con ello llegaría un cambio, no sólo en las vidas de ellos, sino de todas las hienas que formaban parte de su jauría; aquella gran familia de la que Shenzi se había hecho cargo con tanto amor desde la muerte de la gran Roh´mach Fabana, y por la cual había jurado proteger con uñas y dientes hasta el último día de su vida.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 De veritas= De veras=De verdad.

2 _¡Ah, canijo!,_ es un modismo mexicano, que se utiliza para indicar sorpresa, o que una noticia te llegó de manera inesperada.

3 Órale, es un modismo mexicano, utilizado para indicar que al final te convenció una idea, aunque cabe aclarar que tiene muchos más usos. Es un equivalente en otros países a expresiones como: ¡Vale! ¡Me chifla! ¡Venga! Y demás expresiones.


	110. Chapter 109

**Capítulo 109: Una Noticia multi-reacciones**

 _ **Cuentan que cuando un niño tiene dificultades para nacer, es porque se rehúsa a hacerlo,**_

 _ **Pues antes de venir al mundo, ya todos estamos al tanto sobre nuestro destino, sobre la vida que llevaremos; Nuestras futuras penas y retos, alegrías y sinsabores,**_

 _ **Así, las complicaciones natales, son en realidad un berrinche por no querer llegar al mundo, como el niño que no quiere ir a la escuela.**_

 _ **Una vez que nacemos y aprendemos a hablar,**_

 _ **Un ángel llega a colocar un dedo en nuestro belfo (entre el labio superior y la nariz),**_

 _ **y sonriendo nos dice:**_

" _ **Calla lo que sabes"**_

 _ **Así, cuando aprendemos a hablar, no solo no decimos a qué venimos y por qué,**_

 _ **Sino que también lo olvidamos,**_

 _ **Y sólo recordando quienes somos, a nuestra alma el recuerdo volverá.**_

Zazú había estado fuera de Las Tierras del Reino por varios días, pues Simba le había hecho un muy agradable encargo; avisar a los reinos vecinos, y en especial a Kopa y a Misha sobre el maravilloso embarazo de Kiara. ¡Sí!, ahora Kiara estaba embarazada y toda la familia real estaba muy feliz.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían salido regulares al esparcirse la noticia; por un lado, la buena nueva había caído como agua fresca a Kopa-Tanabi, quien quedó maravillado, y esa alegría se conjuntaba con algo que a él de manera particular lo tenía en las nubes: ¡los cachorros de su esposa Misha habían nacido ya!, y esto había pasado exactamente un día anterior al recibimiento de la fantástica noticia sobre su amada hermana. Gracias a su misión, Zazú tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los bebés:

"¡Son tan adorables los pequeñitos!," exclamaba Zazú con gran sinceridad. "En verdad te felicito Kopa. Y créeme, se parecen tanto a ti cuando naciste". El cálao entonces calló un momento y fijó su vista en el horizonte. "Aún puedo recordar cuando usted nació. Era tan delgadito y tierno," el ave suspiró con fuerza, y prosiguió. "¡Qué nostalgia me dan esos tiempos!" Después volvió su vista a los recién nacidos; "¡¿Que ven mis ojos?! ¡Pero si son tres!"

Misha, quien estaba recostada felizmente limpiando con la lengua a sus pequeños, dentro de su morada real, se detuvo de su actividad un momento para contemplar a Zazú y sonreír ampliamente.

"Sí Zazú, son tres. Acércate para que los conozcas mejor".

Zazú, dando los típicos brinquitos que dan las aves cuando se mueven en tierra firme, se aproximó lentamente hacia Misha, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse embriagado por la ternura al ver a tres peludas y diminutas criaturitas durmiendo plácidamente entre las patas de su madre.

"¡Ah, que ternura de cachorros!", exclamó Zazú extasiado, pero sin perder su formalidad característica. "¡que afortunados padres!, dos varoncitos y una nenita. ¿Cómo les pusieron?"

Kopa sonrió ampliamente, y con gran ímpetu respondió:

"la nena se llama Simbarela en honor a mi padre, ¿me explico?, fíjate: Simba-rela, que es el femenino del nombre Simba, ¿no es un encanto?"

Justo en ese momento la bebecita abrió mucho su boquita y emitió un bostezo tan suave, que a Zazú no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

Después su esposa agregó, señalando con su nariz al que seguía:

"Este chiquito de colorcito amarillento es nuestro pequeño Imani, y él será nuestro heredero al trono".

El cachorrito, ahora conocido como Imani dormía plácidamente bajo la protección de Misha quien le dirigió una amorosa mirada. Zazú no pudo evitar recordar a Simba recién nacido al ver al pequeño Imani; se parecía demasiado.

"Se ve que será un gran rey", comentó Zazú, inspirado por el agradable momento.

A diferencia de los primeros dos, el tercer cachorro no le inspiró a Zazú la misma sensación de ternura. Tal vez por esos ojos verdes que le recordaban a Scar o quizá por su color marrón, pero algo tenía ese último pequeño que no terminó de convencer a Zazú.

"¿Y, ese chiquillo?", preguntó Zazú, intentando esconder por todos los medios sus sentimientos de rechazo al cachorro, ante los felices papás.

"¡Oh, te refieres al marroncito!," Contestó Misha rápidamente. "Él… él es un caso especial", finalizó con un dejo de ternura en sus palabras.

Después Tanabi intervino en la conversación:

"Éste pequeño fue el único que tuvo problemas para nacer".

"Sí," agregó Misha. "Tardé más de una hora en lograr que saliera de mí, y ha sido el más enfermizo. ¡Si no hubiera sido por el Chamán real de aquí, nuestro hijo no habría sobrevivido!", en la mirada de la leona había angustia, tal vez por estar reviviendo aquel inquietante suceso del pasado.

"Pero ahora está aquí con nosotros," decía Tanabi rozagante de felicidad, "y aquí entre nos, es el más gruñón de los tres". Finalizó con una risita y haciendo un guiño con el ojo, dirigiéndolo a Zazú. "Si no le dan su leche a tiempo comienza a gruñir de una extraña manera, además siempre empuja a sus hermanitos para quedarse con la tetilla de la que sale más leche".

A Zazú se le erizaron las plumas al escuchar esto. De por sí aquel pequeño no le había inspirado lo mismo que los otros, y después esto. Sólo faltaba que le hubieran puesto por nombre Taka o Scar, pensaba para sus adentros.

Así, Zazú Ululó un par de veces, y preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?"

A Misha se le iluminaron los ojos, y rápidamente respondió:

"Su nombre es Watanga, ¿no es lindo?"

Zazú quedó pasmado, pues sabía perfectamente el significado tan peculiar nombre, ¿por qué le pondrían así?, sólo sus padres lo sabrían, más sin embargo, intentó esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos con una sonrisa, y exclamando:

"¡Imani, Watanga y Simbarela!... ¡Joven Kopa, espere a que sus padres se enteren de la noticia!"

Como Zazú había sentido algo de incomodidad, con respecto a Watanga, prefirió dar un giro en la conversación:

"Por cierto, mi querido Kopa-Tanabi, dígame, ¿Cómo se ha sentido de su espalda en todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido? ¿Se ha tomado sus medicinas?"

Entonces, antes de que Kopa pudiera contestar algo, su esposa intervino, en tono enérgico:

"Ni lo preguntes, Zazú. Mi esposo es un necio. Le digo que se tome sus medicinas, ya que su problema es 'de por vida' y no sólo por un rato, pero nunca me hace caso, y luego le vienen los dolores. Ni siquiera obedece las indicaciones del Chamán real de éste reino, quien es el que lleva el control de su caso médico".

Kopa-Tanabi se sonrojó, bastante avergonzado:

"Bueno, sí… mi esposa tiene razón. Pero eso no quiere decir que 'nunca me las tomo', sólo que a veces se me olvida", finalizó con una risita nerviosa.

"Pues no deje de hacerlo, ya que si no, podría traer consecuencias para usted, joven Kopa", sugirió Zazú, en un tono muy amable.

Zazú estuvo bastante rato conversando con Misha, y Kopa-Tanabi. Igualmente tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con los padres de Misha; los ex reyes Ajenti y Tuni. Los felicitó por haberse convertido en abuelos, pero también tuvo que tratar con todos ellos un asunto de igual importancia, y es que Zazú también había sido encargado de avisar que Kovu había ascendido al trono.

Los antiguos reyes (Ajenti y Tuni) no tomaron esta noticia con agrado, pues en su momento ambos ex soberanos habían hecho un pacto con los reyes vecinos para desconocer a Scar y a toda su descendencia como reyes legítimos.

En aquellos tiempos, sólo los monarcas fronterizos se habían enterado de la verdad sobre el asesinato de Mufasa, gracias a sus consejeros reales, pero habían decidido ocultarlo a los habitantes de Las Tierras del Reino para evitar problemas o malos entendidos1. Así, cuando llegó la hora de la presentación de Kovu, o el día en que Scar había decidido cubrirlo, ninguno de los soberanos vecinos había aceptado asistir, y acordaron no reconocer a ninguna descendencia de Scar como parte de la realeza.

Más sin embargo, Kopa aceptó con gran júbilo esta noticia; lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando Zazú le mencionó a Kovu, fue aquella maravillosa vez cuando de pequeños se conocieron. Se le vino a la mente cómo se habían hecho amigos, la alegría que sintió mientras jugaron juntos con las tortugas Ramta y Lowene, y la tristeza de la despedida.

Así mismo, el entusiasmo de Tanabi fue contagiado a Misha, quien además casi no estaba influenciada por sus padres con respecto al asunto de Scar y su rechazada descendencia, así que ambos reyes aceptaron la noticia con mucho gusto.

"¡Es una magnífica noticia!" exclamó Kopa-Tanabi. "Hacía tanto que no tenía noticias de mi amigo de la infancia, Kovu, y saber que ahora está casado con mi hermana, y que se convirtió en rey de las tierras que me vieron nacer, es fantástico".

Misha no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad le emocionaba ver a su esposo tan feliz, y ella también lo estaba.

"¡Cuantas buenas noticias!" exclamaba la leona casi en cuchicheos, pues no quería despertar a los cachorritos. "Y la mejor de todas es el embarazo de mi cuñadita Kiara, que para mí siempre ha sido como una hermana".

"¡Ay, sí!" expresó Kopa. "Mi querida hermanita y mi amigo deben estar más que felices… y Misha y yo seremos tíos. Apenas mis hijos tengan la edad suficiente para viajar, iremos a visitarlos. Estamos ansiosos por ir a verlos, ¿verdad amor?"

Misha asintió con la cabeza, llena de alegría.

Zazú se alegró de que la conversación hubiera dado un giro, incluso el semblante severo de Ajenti y Tuni se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa con el tema de los nuevos cachorros.

Pronto, llegó el momento de partir para Zazú, pues aún debía informar sobre los sucesos al resto de los reinos vecinos, y después de una larga despedida, el cálao partió a finalizar el encargo que Simba le había encomendado.

Durante el viaje, Zazú se sintió un poco nervioso, y es que no sabía cómo iban a tomar la noticia los otros reyes. Simba había demorado demasiado en avisar la verdad sobre la toma de poder de Kovu, y hasta ese momento los vecinos creían que Simba seguía gobernando, y todo por culpa del miedo; miedo a cortar relaciones amistosas y solidarias, miedo al bloqueo y demás.

Al segundo reino que Zazú se dirigió, fue al del Shizan, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo rey: Huruma, el hijo mayor de antiguo soberano, quien había ascendido al trono hacía apenas dos días antes de la llegada del cálao. Esto brindó a Zazú un halo de esperanza pues pensó que muy posiblemente Huruma aceptaría de buena gana la toma de poder de Kovu y el reconocimiento de los futuros cachorros de Kiara como reyes legítimos, pero por desgracia, Huruma estaba demasiado influenciado por su padre Shizan, y la noticia le cayó como bomba.

"¡Kovu en el poder! ¡Pero qué aberración! ¡Ese león fue criado por Scar y por eso no se puede confiar en él! No quiero ni imaginar cómo serán educados sus hijos". Fue su severa respuesta.

Y es que el reino de Shizan siempre había sido uno de los más grandes opositores en relación a la soberanía de Scar y su descendencia. De hecho, en una audiencia con los reyes de las tierras colindantes, se había decidido ejercer coerción a Scar para abandonar el trono, proponiendo a Saizé, el príncipe segundo e hijo menor de Shizan, como su sustituto.

"Le dirás a ese tal Kovu, que este gobierno ha decidido bloquear al suyo, y que la única condición para retirar este precepto, será que él abandone el poder, y en su lugar quede mi hermano Saizé como su sustituto y rey de Las Tierras del Reino". La voz de Huruma retumbaba de manera poderosa y tajante.

Y así, Zazú había recibido el primer rechazo hacia las dos noticias que tenía que dar, a manos de Huruma, hijo de Shizan, y nuevo rey de aquellas tierras.

Tras haber escuchado palabras tan rotundas y tajantes como estas, una vez más Zazú emprendía el vuelo con una gran decepción dando vueltas en su mente, sin embargo, algo lo animaba un poco; El Rey Mheetu. ¡Sí!, pensaba el cálao con entusiasmo. Ese reino era el siguiente a visitar en la lista, y era esperanzador especular que Mheetu no podría rechazar o bloquear a nadie, pues su media hermana Nala, vivía en Las Tierras del Reino. Kiara en cierto modo era su sobrina. Estábamos hablando de familia. ¡Nada podía salir mal!

Tal como lo previó Zazú, Mheetu no bloqueó ni tomó represalias contra Las Tierras del Reino, pero sí se sintió un tanto molesto de que no le hubieran avisado sobre Kovu en el poder, y por otro lado, no le cayó muy en gracia la noticia, ya que desconfiaba del esposo de su sobrina; Decía que muy posiblemente Kovu tendría la mente retorcida, viciada y mal influenciada por Scar. Esas cosas se las dijo directamente al cálao aunque –por tratarse de sus propios sobrinos- se reservó para él mismo la opinión de que muy probablemente los cachorros que le nacieran a Kiara serían igual de perversos si se educaban bajo la sombra del recuerdo de Scar… bajo una visión maligna… bajo su _efecto-oscuro_.

Zazú salió de ahí, no tan satisfecho con el resultado, pero al menos más tranquilo, pues la reacción de Mheetu no había estado tan mal.

Ya sólo faltaba un reino por recorrer; tal vez esta sería la visita más difícil, y la más temida por Zazú: El Rey Sabaru.

De los cuatro reinos colindantes, no había uno que más rechazara todo lo que se relacionara con Scar. Esto sería difícil…

Al llegar, Zazú pudo percatarse de que, a diferencia de los anteriores tres, el reino de Sabaru no había sufrido grandes cambios; no había futuros herederos todavía, y el rey Sabaru seguía siendo el rey legítimo de aquel lugar, aunque ya se veía un poco avejentado. Y como suele suceder con las personas muy mayores, Sabaru se había vuelto un león aún más difícil de tratar que en sus épocas de más juventud; aspectos que convertían la misión de Zazú en un verdadero reto.

Apenas Sabaru se enteró de todo, casi despluma a Zazú del coraje. Caminaba de un lado a otro de manera histérica, cual león enjaulado.

"¡Pero es que Simba se ha vuelto loco!... ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que su hija contrajera matrimonio con un león envenenado por Scar?! ¡¿O es que ya se le olvidó todo lo que su reino tuvo que pasar en ese tiempo por culpa de ese monstruoso soberano?!, ¡¿acaso no le importa conservar buenas relaciones con nosotros, los reyes vecinos?!"

"Bueno señor…" comenzó a decir Zazú, en un intento por congeniar con el rey. "Lo que pasa es que su majestad Simba había querido…"

"¡Nada de excusas!," exclamó rotundamente el decano león. "La reina Kiara está embarazada y eso sólo significa que Kovu ya tiene algunos meses en el poder, y a nosotros, como reyes vecinos, ni siquiera se nos avisó ni tomó en cuenta. Eso está mal, y sólo por eso, estimado cálao, le informará a ese tal Kovu, que éste reino ha decidido bloquear el suyo".

"Pero señor…"

"Insisto, los bloquearé. Además el imprudente de Simba tenía un hijo macho llamado Kopa-Tanabi, ¿no?"

"Pues sí señor, pero…"

"¡Pero nada!" vociferó rotundamente Sabaru. "Si Simba tenía un hijo varón, no entiendo para qué puso a su hija como heredera en lugar de a su hijo. Al menos Kopa-Tanabi hubiera contraído matrimonio con alguien de su misma manada, y no con el hijo de un león nefasto como Scar. No los desbloquearé a menos que Kopa-Tanabi gobierne junto con su hermana, o que Kovu acceda a retirarse del trono para dar paso a Saizé, el hijo del ex rey vecino Shizan, para que se haga cargo de la soberanía de las Tierras del Reino de donde tú vienes. Esa es mi última palabra". Haga clic para volver al índice

Después de esta última visita, Zazú finalmente regresaría a casa. Algo que Zazú agradecía en el fondo de su corazón era que el reino de Sabaru era el más cercano de los cuatro a Las Tierras del Reino -con una distancia en vuelo de apenas media hora, y a pie a dos horas-, pues ya estaba tan harto y cansado, que era reconfortante regresar a casa. Por otro lado, se sentía un poco mal de tener que regresar con no muy agradables noticias al reino.

En verdad hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Y lo sintió mucho, sobre todo por los reyes y futuros padres Kovu y Kiara.

1 Todo ello desglosado en mi historia antecesora a esta; "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka".


	111. Chapter 110

**Capítulo 110: Una difícil audiencia**

Ya de por sí, el ambiente en Las Tierras del Reino había sido demasiado tenso desde que Kovu había sido coronado1, y ahora que el reino entero se había enterado del bloqueo por parte de los reinos vecinos, las cosas en verdad se habían puesto color de hormiga.

Fue una caótica tarde en la que Simba, y Malehj el guepardo juez miembro del parlamento real, habían convocado a todos los habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino para una audiencia. Cabe aclarar que Simba aunque ya no era rey, seguía teniendo cierta autoridad para con los súbditos de Kovu, por otro lado él había considerado que era mejor que entre él y Malehj encabezaran la reunión, ya que tal vez el rechazo que había hacia Kovu por parte del pueblo solo podría agravar las cosas.

Como si el clima reflejara los sentimientos de todos, esa tarde era en excesivo calurosa, el sol parecía torturar a todos con sus abrazantes rayos, el piso estaba tan caliente que muy posiblemente un huevo se hubiera cocinado con sólo ponerlo ahí, y a eso se le unía la falta de viento que hacía aún más sofocante la situación.

Simba, aunque muy tenso y acalorado, tuvo que dar inicio a la audiencia, vociferando desde lo alto de La Roca del Rey:

"Desgraciadamente los he tenido que reunir a todos aquí, para darles una difícil noticia: dos de nuestros cuatro reinos vecinos han decidido bloquearnos". Ante estas palabras, en el rostro de Simba se reflejó gran aflicción, y sus ojos recorrían a todos los presentes con angustia ante la reacción de rechazo de ellos por la noticia, más sin embargo continuó; "y esto sucedió a raíz del rechazo de todos ellos hacia Kovu como rey de estas tierras".

Como una violenta ventisca, todos los presentes comenzaron a abuchear y a lanzar chiflidos en reflejo de desaprobación. Por todas partes resonaban disconformes comentarios e inquietantes murmullos de crítica y reproche. Simba podía percibir el enojo de la multitud. Todos se volteaban a ver entre ellos, se podía sentir su descontento y con ello un ambiente oscuro se disipaba por encima de la Roca del Rey. Frases como "¡No es posible!", "¡Y Todo por culpa de Scar segundo!" –como le apodaban de forma despectiva a Kovu-, y "Eso no pasaría si Kopa-Tanabi hubiera sido nuestro rey", fueron cosas que Simba pudo alcanzar a escuchar.

Y para empeorar la situación, un chimpancé de mirada severa y voz chillona llamado Kurchukiza, de pronto colocó sus dos manos a manera de vociferador, y poniéndolas enfrente de su boca, comenzó a gritar:

"¡Exigimos la renuncia del rey Kovu!"

"¡SÍ! ¡Que abandone su cargo!" gritaron unas cebras, apoyándolo. Y aún más motivado por el soporte recibido, el mono siguió gritando, acompañando sus alaridos dando palmadas pausadas con sus manos:

"¡Exigimos-su-renuncia! ¡Exigimos-su-renuncia! "

Entonces muchos animales comenzaron a unirse a Kurchukiza, en un grito unánime:

"¡Exigimos su renuncia! ¡Exigimos su renuncia!"

Estos gritos de protesta fueron acompañados por golpes de pezuñas contra el suelo por pate de cebras, búfalos y okapis, asemejándose a poderosos tamborazos. Los elefantes comenzaron a trompetear de manera estruendosa y aturdidora. Tantos golpeteos y gritos de protesta se habían juntado de tal modo que el ruido se había vuelto insoportable.

"¡Exigimos su renuncia! ¡Exigimos su renuncia!" repetían las voces a coro.

Dentro de la cueva real, Kiara y Nala escuchaban la audiencia. Ambas se miraban con una expresión de angustia en sus rostros, y especialmente a Kiara le dolía de sobremanera que nadie aceptara a su esposo.

" _¡SILENCIO!,"_ gritó Simba desde lo alto, exasperado, al ver la reacción de todos. "Creo que Kovu ha demostrado ser un león de gran valía. Él contribuyó a detener la guerra entre la manada de Zira y nuestro reino, y ha demostrado ser un león noble y valiente".

"No nos interesan tus conmovedores argumentos," chilló de pronto el mono que había empezado la revuelta. "todos los aquí presentes demandamos que los dos hermanos reales, Kiara y Kopa-Tanabi, reinen juntos, y que Kovu sea destituido".

"¡Sí, lo demandamos!," gritaron otros animales. Más atrás se escuchó la estrepitosa voz de un elefante, quién expresó:

"Ponemos en duda la legitimidad de la toma de poder de Kovu".

Fue entonces cuando Malehj, quien se veía bastante tenso, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, y dirigiendo una mirada severa a los pueblerinos, tuvo que intervenir alzando la voz lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escuchar, con el fin de respaldar a Simba:

"Lo lamento mucho, señor elefante, pero el ascenso de Kovu al trono es absolutamente legítimo. Durante el dominio de Scar, él recibió su cubrimiento, además la princesa Kiara lo eligió como esposo, lo que lo convierte en rey de estas tierras de manera automática".

"¡Sigue siendo ilegítimo!", replicó el elefante de manera enérgica. "En primer lugar, el príncipe Kopa-Tanabi tuvo que haber sido nuestro rey, pues él fue el hijo varón de familia real, en cambio la princesa Kiara…"

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien lo interrumpió inesperadamente. Era Zazú, quien tras un corto vuelo, aterrizó en el hombro de Simba, con el fin de apoyarlo.

"La princesa Kiara era tan digna de heredar el trono, como Kopa lo fue en su momento. En este reino no creemos en el prejuicio de 'la reina leona'".

De algún modo la sensación de confianza de Simba, de Malehj, e incluso del mismo Zazú comenzaban a flaquear, pero buscaron no manifestarlo. Los rostros encrespados, los abucheos y demás manifestaciones de descontento sólo podían hacerle pensar a los tres que si se atrevían a bajar de La Roca del Rey, terminarían por ser linchados o algo así.

"Habemos muchos aquí", empezó a decir una jirafa, en voz tan alta que casi no necesitaba gritar para ser escuchada, "que creemos que haber escogido a Kovu como esposo es una traición al pueblo por parte de la reina Kiara, y un insulto a la memoria del Rey Mufasa y de toda su falange".

"¡Sí, es un insulto!," berreó el necio chimpancé, "¡Y por todo esto insistimos en que la toma de poder de Kovu es ilegítima!"

Los chillidos de Kurchukiza invitaban poco a poco a la muchedumbre a protestar con más ahínco:

"¡Fin a Scar Segundo! ¡Fin a Scar Segundo! ¡Fin a Scar II!"

Simba ya sentía la presión de todos llegarle hasta el cuello, sus reservas de tolerancia estaban casi agotadas, más sin embargo buscó mostrarse sereno pero firme. Un poco de desahogo sintió él, cuando Malehj colocó una de sus zarpas en su hombro, lo cual lo hizo sentirse respaldado, y fue entonces cuando el guepardo dio un paso adelante y buscó enfrentarse con la multitud enardecida, intentando ser coherente y elocuente con cada palabra que salía de su boca:

"¡Silencio, por favor!," el guepardo tomó aire con fuerza y prosiguió; "Sé perfectamente que este reino se rige por medio de una monarquía parlamentaria2, por ello las intervenciones de todos ustedes intervenciones son muy importantes para nosotros, pero también es cierto que, según lo marcado por el protocolo real, nada ha sido ilegítimo: Kovu es rey legítimo ahora, y lo respaldan todos los códigos de legitimidad habidos y por haber. Ahora bien, remover a Kovu para sustituirlo por el hijo de Simba, Kopa-Tanabi, implicaría arrebatarle su soberano al pueblo del ex rey vecino Tuni. Eso sin mencionar que Kiara tenía tanto derecho de ser reina, como lo tenía su hermano, por el simple hecho de ser hija de sus majestades Simba y Nala. En vista de que sus demandas de ilegitimidad carecen de fundamento válido, el ex rey Simba y un servidor, damos por finalizada esta audiencia".

De nuevo los murmullos y los gritos. Inconformidad, enojo… todo se podía distinguir. Mucha tensión, un ambiente denso. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que el testarudo simio Kurchukiza, de entre la gran masa de animales, hizo resaltar aún más su voz que antes, en un tono amenazante y fulminando a Simba y a Malehj con la mirada:

"¡Ustedes no han querido acceder a nuestras solicitudes como pueblo! ¡Pues en nombre de todos los habitantes de estas tierras, les advierto que no descansaremos hasta que se vean cumplidas nuestras demandas! ¡Nunca viva al rey Kovu! ¡Fin a Scar Segundo!"

"¡Sí!," gritaron varios detrás de él. "¡Fin a Scar Segundo!," Después, todos los reunidos a las faldas de La Roca comenzaron a retirarse entre murmullos y quejidos.

La angustia, la duda y el desasosiego fueron los resultados y consecuencias de los habitantes de La Roca del Rey, tras aquella inquietante audiencia. Haga clic para volver al índice

Una vez más, la causa y efecto; Un efecto Oscuro, herencia de aquel quien deseó el poder, llevando a las tinieblas. Una consecuencia que ahora su heredero debía enfrentar. Simba, Nala, Malehj, Zazú, pero sobre todo Kiara, se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo hacer para que aceptara el pueblo a Kovu como su rey?, ¿Cómo?

1 Obviamente los leones no usan corona, pero utilizo esta palabra para resaltar la idea de que Kovu se hizo rey, y para que quedara más estética la expresión.

2 En las Monarquías Parlamentarias, los monarcas ya no ejercen soberanía de manera absoluta, a contramano la soberanía se hace popular; el rey es un poder moderador y el máximo representante del estado. Son monarquías hereditarias pero el poder no procede de ellos únicamente, sino del pueblo, en su conjunto. Fuente de dominio público: .


	112. Chapter 111

**Capítulo 111: "El caso del Rey Mohatu"**

 **.**

 ***CAPÍTULO MUY PARTICULAR: Basado en el cuento oficial de Disney: La Estrella más Brillante.**

 _-Los actos generosos no han de ser reprimidos por fríos consejos_

 _Mago Gandalf: El Señor de los Anillos._

Kiara se sentía muy triste. Era de noche y mientras todos dormían, ella había decidido levantarse y sentarse en el promorinto de La Roca del Rey a contemplar la noche. Desde allí, ella podía vislumbrar todo el reino. Lucía apacible y tranquilo, sin ningún animal despierto abajo. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la suave y reconfortante estridulación de los grillos alrededor, pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a la reina. Por dentro estaba llena de frustración e impotencia _; ¿Cómo convencer a todos de que mi esposo es bueno?,_ se preguntaba incesantemente. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la memoria de su tío abuelo Scar seguía teniendo demasiado peso para todos y parecía no haber forma de eliminar ese efecto oscuro que él había dejado a su paso. Así, la joven leona, viéndose desesperada, derramó una lágrima que hizo el recorrido desde su ojo, hasta el frio suelo. _'Aiheu por favor, ayuda a mi esposo',_ oraba una y otra vez desde su enmarañada mente. Pronto el llanto de Kiara comenzó a incrementarse, de tal forma que, por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacer que fuera insonoro.

Tan metida estaba en su dolor, que no se había percatado, de que había terminado por despertar a su padre y a su esposo. Este último se acercó a ella y con mucha dulzura frotó su cara contra la de su afligida cónyuge, mientras producía un suave ronroneo.

"¿Qué ocurre mi preciosa? ¿Por qué lloras así?," preguntó Kovu. Como Kiara no se lo esperaba dio un pequeño brinco al principio, pero al ver que era su amado, se sintió después, aún más reconfortada.

Aunque todavía no le había preguntado, Simba quien venía atrás de Kovu sabía perfectamente la razón del sufrimiento de su hija. Sabía que los acontecimientos en la audiencia, que el rechazo por parte de todos hacia ella y hacia su pareja, la habían dejado devastada. En un intento por amenizar las cosas, Simba se acercó también a su hija.

"Ven aquí, hija". Le dijo de manera cariñosa. Kiara se acercó a él, y una vez que ambos estuvieron suficientemente cerca el uno del otro, Simba lentamente se colocó debajo de la barbilla de ella, y empezó a mimarla, en un intento por brindarle un poco de consuelo.

Después de eso, los tres leones se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, mirándose los rostros, sin saber qué decirse. Nadie sabía que decir en realidad, pero el silencio expresaba más que las palabras. Sus rostros reflejaban toda la frustración, toda la angustia, toda la tristeza, toda la impotencia.

Hasta que, en un momento, Simba miró hacia arriba, tomando aire con fuerza, y después miró hacia los jóvenes reyes, para después hablar en voz suave y pausada:

"Kiara… Kovu… miren hacia el cielo por favor".

Aun serios, ambos jóvenes sin embargo hicieron caso a la petición de Simba, y mientras sus ojos se asentaban en el estrellado cielo nocturno, recibieron una segunda instrucción.

"Miren hacia su derecha. La estrella más brillante que vean".

Tras buscar un poco con la mirada, Kiara y Kovu finalmente dieron con la estrella a la cual Simba estaba haciendo referencia.

"¿Ya la vieron?," preguntó Simba con un dejo de ligero entusiasmo.

Kiara y Kovu asintieron con la cabeza. Simba sonrió, y comenzó a decir en un tono suave y reconfortante.

"¿Saben?, cuando yo era un cachorro, mi padre me contó una anécdota maravillosa que le sucedió a mi bisabuelo, El Gran Rey Mohatu".

Un brote de entusiasmo nació de Kiara de pronto: "¡Ya recuerdo!," exclamó la leona. "Rafiki una vez me dijo que mi tatarabuelo había sido un león muy valiente y sabio, y me prometió que me contaría historias sobre él", la Joven leona hizo una pausa, aspiró aire con fuerza y continuó; "pero yo creo que se le olvidó, pues nunca lo hizo".

"Bueno", dijo Simba con una sonrisa, "ya que a Rafiki se le olvidó hablarte sobre él, yo lo haré".

En el rostro de Kiara se reflejó gran alegría. Miró a Kovu, quien también estaba entusiasmado. Mientras tanto, Simba se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a relatar:

 _Durante el reinado de mi bisabuelo, el rey Mohatu, una terrible sequía se desató en Las Tierras del Reino._

 _A tal punto llegó, que la reserva de agua de la que disponían todos, era apenas del tamaño de un charco._

 _El Rey Mohatu así, los organizó a todos, para que se aprovechara lo mejor posible el agua._

 _Sin embargo, un día, un egoísta león llamado "Selfish" se acaparó el charco para él solo. No dejaba que nadie bebiera de él, intimidándolos con sus dientes._

 _Mohatu, al escuchar esto, se indignó: "¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir todos a la sequía, si ni siquiera los de su propia especie querían cooperar?"_

 _Él Sabía que tenía que hacer algo más drástico, mientras tanto la reserva de agua se hacía cada vez más y más escaza._

 _Así, el rey Mohatu, se fue a dar un largo viaje, más allá de Las Tierras del Reino, para reflexionar sobre cómo solucionar el problema._

 _Así, una tarde se encontró con un abundante y cristalino río. Allí se encontró un enorme y temible cocodrilo, quien lloraba._

" _¿Por qué lloras, escamoso amigo?," le preguntó._

" _Porque no tengo amigos. Todos me tienen miedo," Respondió el reptil._

 _A pesar de que el cocodrilo inspiraba miedo, Mohatu decidió ayudarlo. Así el buen rey se acercó a un hipopótamo y le preguntó que por qué no se acercaba al rio, a lo que éste le respondió que por temor al cocodrilo, luego fue a preguntarle a un ñu, quien le dijo que no se acercaba por temor al hipopótamo, y así se formó una cadena de animales que se temían unos a otros. Entonces, el rey Mohatu se dio cuenta de que estos animales tenían el mismo problema que sus súbditos: no se tenían confianza entre ellos, por ello el buen león ideó un plan; hacer que todos desarrollaran la confianza entre todos, para que juntos, fueran a aquel rio que había encontrado en su viaje, y así todos bebieran de él._

 _Cuando el león regresó a Las Tierras del Reino, le avisó_ _a todos_ _de su hallazgo, pero también les dijo, que para poder llegar allí, debían cooperar y ayudarse mutuamente._

 _Pero una desagradable discusión entre todos comenzó, así que una molesta cebra, finalmente dijo: "Ahora que sabemos dónde está el gran rio, yo propongo que cada animal vaya por sí mismo. El que llegue primero, que beba todo lo que quiera. El último en llegar, no obtendrá una gota"._

 _Así, inició una desbocada carrera entre todos los animales, para conseguir agua, llena de zancadillas, tropiezos y empujones._

 _La misma cebra que había hecho la propuesta, fue la primera en llegar al rio, y comenzó a beber, más sin embargo el lodo que rodeaba al rio actuaba igual que arenas movedizas. Así, la cebra comenzó a hundirse en él, y a los demás animales que se acercaban les estaba pasando lo mismo._

 _Para poder ayudarla a salir, una jirafa intentó jalar de la cola a la infortunada cebra. Detrás de ella, un segundo animal tiró de la cola de la jirafa, y detrás de esta, un tercer animal tiró de su cola, y así se formó una cadena de animales, más sin embargo no estaba dando resultado esto._

 _Al ver la situación, el rey Mohatu tuvo una idea: Llamó al cocodrilo y le pidió su ayuda. El cocodrilo aceptó. Al verlo, la cebra aterrorizada creyó que sería comida por el enorme reptil, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el animalote nadó hasta la orilla del rio, y con sus musculosas patas se plantó fijamente en tierra firme. Luego le dio su cola a la asustada cebra para que se sujetara, y con todas sus fuerzas, sacó a la rayada del lodo. La cebra estuvo muy agradecida con el cocodrilo._

 _Así, uno a uno, los animales, cuidando de no caer en el lodo, comenzaron a beber._

 _Así, los animales, no volvieron a pasar sed durante el resto de la sequía. El cocodrilo fue aceptado por los demás, y todos lo hicieron su amigo._

 _Pronto, la lluvia llegó al fin a Las Tierras del Reino, y aunque ya no fue necesario para nadie viajar a aquel rio, el rey Mohatu nunca dejó de visitar a su amigo el cocodrilo._

 _Pasó el tiempo; el rey Mohatu comenzaba a envejecer, hasta que, una triste víspera de frio invierno, su tiempo de dejar este mundo llegó._

 _Todos los habitantes del reino se sintieron muy tristes con su partida, e incluso las peleas entre ellos volvieron a surgir._

 _Entonces algo extraordinario sucedió; justo cuando la armonía se había perdido entre todos, apareció una estrella más grande y bella que cualquier otra en el cielo. Una preciosa estrella que nadie había visto nunca._

 _Los corazones de todos los animales entonces, se llenaron de paz y armonía, y las disputas nunca más fueron entre ellos._

Después de haber relatado aquella historia, sin decir nada más, de manera inesperada, Simba se introdujo de nuevo en la cueva real, y se dispuso a dormir, dejando así solos a Kiara y a Kovu en el promorinto de La Roca del Rey.

Ellos por su parte, se habían quedado sentados, mirando con atención la estrella que Simba les había señalado. No cabía duda; tal vez Simba no se los aclaró, pero ambos comprendieron de inmediato de quién se trataba en realidad aquella estrella.

Entonces, en un momento, Kiara exclamó en volumen tan fuerte que algunas leonas dentro de la cueva real, despertaron:

"¡Eso es, Kovu!"

"¿De qué hablas?," preguntó Kovu mirando a Kiara, como quien mira a un bicho raro.

"¡¿No lo ves?!, si nosotros dos demostramos que podemos hacer algo muy bueno por nuestros súbditos, nos ganaremos su amor y admiración". Kiara hizo una breve pausa, tomó aire con fuerza, y con gran alegría agregó: "¡Tal como lo hizo mi tatarabuelo Mohatu!"

Kovu, poco a poco comenzó a contagiarse del entusiasmo de su amada esposa.

"¡Tienes razón, Kiara! ¡Haremos algo tan bueno por nuestros súbditos, que nos ganaremos su respeto y admiración!"

Después el león de oscura melena miró al cielo, posando sus ojos fijamente en la estrella que Simba les había señalado, y llevándose una pata a su pecho, dijo:

"Seguiremos su valeroso ejemplo, Rey Mohatu".

Y, como si les hubiera escuchado, aquella estrella, pareció responderles con unos hermosos y radiantes destellos.


	113. Chapter 112

**Capítulo 112: El viaje de Simba y Nala al reino de Kopa-Tanabi y Misha**

Si bien era cierto que la situación en el reino era delicada por la inconformidad de los súbditos, también era cierto que había grandes motivos para que los residentes de La Roca Del Rey sonrieran ampliamente.

Simba y Nala habían decidido ir a visitar a su afortunado hijo Kopa-Tanabi, así como a su nuera Misha, para ir a conocer a sus tres nietos. Ambos estaban muy emocionados. Era muy temprano en la mañana, y ambos leones estaban listos para partir al feliz encuentro.

—¡Muero por conocer a los pequeños! –decía Simba, entusiasmado.

—¡Yo también! –exclamó Nala —además, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestro querido hijo.

—¡Qué emoción ver a Kopa después de tanto tiempo! —Vociferaba alegremente Simba —¡Y más sabiendo que ahora es padre!

—¡Su esposa Misha y él han de estar felices! ¡Ya no puedo esperar para felicitarlos! —dijo Nala, contenta.

—No saben cómo desearía poder acompañarlos —dijo una tercera voz femenina, en tono algo melancólico, entrando a la conversación.

Nala miró a su hija con cierta compasión.

—Sé cuánto extrañas a tu hermano, y también sé lo mucho que tu amiga Misha te hace falta —a partir de aquí, Nala sonrió con dulzura, intentando contagiar a su hija de aquella alegría—, pero sé que muy pronto los veras, apenas nazcan tus cachorros, sé que Kopa y Misha vendrán a visitarte para conocerlos, además, el motivo por el que no puedes ir, es el más hermoso del mundo".

—Tu magnífico embarazo —agregó Simba, acercándose a Kiara, frotando su rostro contra el de su hija, con mucho amor.

—¡Y yo estaré aquí para cuidarla! —agregó una tercera voz, esta vez masculina. Kovu se introdujo en la conversación.

Kiara sonrió, al ver a su esposo. "Tú siempre tan cariñoso", dijo en un tono suave y dulce. Sus ojos, amorosamente posados en el león de negra melena, no podían esconder lo enamorada que estaba de su cónyuge.

"¡Y tú siempre tan maravillosa!", exclamó Kovu, mirando a Kiara con ternura.

Nala y Simba sonrieron. Les llenaba de júbilo ver que su hija era tan feliz en su matrimonio.

En ese momento, Zazú entró volando a la cueva real. "¿Listos para arribar, señores?"

"¡Listísimos!", exclamó Nala con alegría.

"¡Estupendo!", dijo Zazú, "vámonos entonces".

"¡No se olviden de nosotros!", gritaron de pronto Timón y Pumba, corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva real. Ellos también irían.

Simba rió y miró hacia atrás:

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Vamos chicos!"

Simba, Nala, Timón, Pumba, y Zazú volando por encima de todos, se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cueva real; no sin antes despedirse.

"¡Adiós, Kiara, adiós Kovu!", vociferó Nala.

"¡Adiós!", respondieron Kiara y Kovu al unísono.

"¡Cuida bien a mi hija!", gritó Simba a Kovu. "Si necesitara algo relacionado con el embarazo, llévala a donde Rafiki".

"Lo haré, Simba, tú descuida", respondió Kovu con una sonrisa.

"¡Volveremos pronto!", gritaron Zazú, Pumba y Timón al unísono.

"¡Buen viaje!", dijeron Kiara y Kovu al mismo tiempo.

Kiara y Kovu pudieron ver a los viajeros salir de la cueva real y después bajar por los peñascos hasta las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, para después alejarse cada vez más entre la llanura, hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista.

Kiara miraba los sucesos desde lo alto del promorinto. Se notaba algo triste, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero entonces, Kovu colocó una pata en su hombro. "Pronto verás a Misha y a tu hermano, amor". Kiara miró a Kovu, quien le sonreía, mirándola con dulzura.

"¿Sabes, Kovu?, esto de estar embarazada es hermoso, pero me hace sentir como una prisionera; no puedo viajar, no puedo correr, y no me puedo hacer cargo de la cuadrilla de caza. Y yo, que soy tan hiperactiva… ¡me estoy volviendo loca!"

"¡Oh, preciosa!", decía Kovu en un intento por calmar a su esposa, "piensa que sólo son unos meses. Después volverás a tu vida normal."

Entonces en el rostro de Kiara se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa, y emitiendo una risita, dijo: "¡Tienes razón, amor! ¡vale la pena la espera!"

"Además, tu partida de caza está en muy buenas manos; Nya hace un excelente trabajo como líder temporal".

Entonces Kiara sonrió, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una repentina carcajada.

"¡Sí, claro!, sobre todo cuando nos trae topos para la cena".

Aquellas risotadas fueron contagiadas a Kovu. Ninguno podía parar de reír. Haga clic para volver al índice

"Siempre me haces reír, Kiara, ¡por eso te amo tanto!", Kovu se aproximó a Kiara, luego, parándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, cogió con sus zarpas la boquita1 de Kiara, y de manera algo brusca, Kovu le robó un enorme y largo beso a su amada esposa.

1 En realidad vendría siendo hocico porque hablamos de animales, pero puse "boquita" para que quedara más estético.


	114. Chapter 113

**Capítulo 113: Viajando sin comida ni agua**

A bastantes kilómetros de Las Tierras Del Reino, cuatro hienas, caminaban sin cesar, muy emocionadas.

"ya falta muy poco, llegaremos al riachuelo, cuando mucho, en tres días más", decía Diótima, quien había decidido guiar a Shenzi, a Banzai y a Wema de vuelta al río donde se encontraba el resto de la jauría de Shenzi, pues recordemos, querido lector, que cuando Banzai y la sacerdotisa, habían emprendido el viaje en búsqueda de la poderosa Radarana, habían decidido que no arriesgarían a su gente a que los acompañaran, pues la trayectoria sería peligrosa. Así, la madre de Toby, Leasha, se había quedado al mando de la jauría de manera provisional.

Edd también se había quedado allí, pues Banzai no quería arriesgarlo.

Durante el camino, Shenzi y Wema habían estado teniendo la oportunidad de platicar, y así de conocerse más mutuamente. Ambas habían tenido muy buena química desde el principio.

El grupo avanzaba, y durante su viaje nunca les fue difícil conseguir alimento, ya que jamás faltaba algún cadáver de animal tirado por ahí, así como tampoco un animal que cazar, pues no olvidemos, estimados lectores, que las hienas no sólo son carroñeras, sino que también son grandes cazadoras.

Sin embargo, ocurrió que en el trayecto, tuvieron que pasar por un camino árido y seco, y muy largo. Así, varios días lo transitaron, durante los cuáles definitivamente no pudieron probar bocado alguno, hasta que les tocó un golpe de suerte.

Fue una tarde en que habían llegado las horas en que el sol se siente más caliente e intenso, y nuestros cuatro viajeros, comenzaban a sofocarse y a caminar con cierta torpeza.

"¡Comida! ¡Comida!, suplicaba Banzai entre jadeos y con la lengua de fuera, como suelen hacer los perros cuando tienen calor, "si no como algo, pronto me voy a _petatear1"._

" _Lo sé, hermano",_ decía Shenzi agotada igualmente, "pero debemos seguir".

Entonces Wema intervino:

"No lo sé, Shenzi, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, continuar al ponerse el sol, o no soportaremos más, y menos si no hemos probado bocado, ni tomado una gota de agua."

Diótima, quien estaba al frente del grupo, al escuchar los comentarios detrás de ella, detuvo su andar, miró hacia atrás y dijo:

"Creo que Wema tiene razón, no podremos seguir así. Si no hay comida aquí, al menos deberíamos descansar, y continuar de noche, así ahorraremos energía, y todos llegaremos con vida a nuestro destino".

Sin embargo en Shenzi, la desesperación por llegar y acabar con el pesado viaje, comenzaba a manifestarse; "No porque seas la sacerdotisa y nos estés guiando, seguiremos tus órdenes".

Ante esta actitud, Diótima se indignó:

"No son órdenes, sólo sugerencias de lo que deberíamos hacer".

Shenzi generalmente no era conflictiva, pero tal vez el calor sofocante, el hambre, la sed, o la impaciencia por llegar, la estaban haciendo reaccionar de maneras inesperadas.

Entonces en un momento, Banzai comenzó a olfatear algo en el aire: "Huele a comida, ya vuelvo".

Pero absolutamente nadie le hizo caso, ya que sus compañeras seguían discutiendo, así que él salió corriendo a seguir el aroma.

"¡Ah, sí!", le respondió a Diótima a Shenzi, mostrándole los dientes, "pues yo te daré mejores sugerencias", Shenzi comenzó a gruñirle a la sacerdotisa; su pelo empezó a erizarse, se alistaba para pelear. Sin embargo, Diótima, se mantenía sentada y serena, mirando a Shenzi de manera apacible.

"¡Vamos, Shenzi!, sé razonable, aquí todos estamos muy…"

Pero entonces de manera inesperada, Banzai interrumpió aquella disputa, regresando del lugar donde había ido, muy contento, y en su hocico traía algo para comer, y lo soltó frente a las enfurecidas chicas:

"Si no hay comida, ¿díganme entonces qué es esto?", aquello era nada menos que el cadáver de un antílope, que después el hiénido jaloneó hasta ponerlo a los pies2 de Shenzi.

Diótima y Shenzi se miraron una a la otra, sorprendidas. Ese intercambio de miradas, lució cómico de alguna manera. Banzai entonces de forma imprevista, comenzó a reír de manera excéntrica:

"¡Se quedaron embobadas! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Si se pudieran ver las caras!", decía una y otra vez, mientras el volumen e intensidad de sus risotadas se incrementaban.

Shenzi y Diótima lo miraban sin comprender, pero de pronto ambas pegaron un grito, cuando de la boca de Banzai pareció emitirse una risa, que por el tono, definitivamente no era la suya.

Y de la nada se escucharon tres risotadas más.

Banzai miró hacia atrás, sus orejas se habían enderezado, y sus pupilas dilatado; aquellas risas de origen desconocido acallaron sus carcajadas, y lo habían hecho pegar un ligero brinco hacia atrás.

"¡Ah, caníjo! ¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!", exclamó Banzai.

Pero rápidamente su pregunta tuvo respuesta; Shenzi, Wema, Banzai y Diótima, levantaron sus orejas como antenas, y al mirar a su alrededor, pudieron ver lo que parecían ser… ¡Sí!, ¡Eran cuatro más de su especie, y se aproximaban de un modo tan intimidante que lograron acorralar a nuestro grupo de viajeros, hasta hacer que quedaran muy juntitos, uno del otro. Los cuatro desconocidos gruñían y mostraban los dientes. Banzai, Wema, Diótima y Shenzi temblaban de miedo, hasta que de pronto…

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Petatear es un modismo mexicano para referirse a morir.

2 En realidad serían patas, pero escribí "pies" para que quedara más estético.


	115. Chapter 114

Capítulo 114: _**¡El circo hiénico de risas volador!**_

" _Ríe, ríe, ríe como hiena, sólo ríe, ríe…"_

 _Fragmento de la canción "Ríe", Cucho Lambretta (31 minutos)._

Banzai, Wema, Diótima y Shenzi temblaban de miedo, hasta que de repente una de las hienas desconocidas brincó directo hacia Shenzi, la derribó, tirándola al suelo y…

…como un perrito tierno haría, comenzó a lamerla, amistosamente en la cara.

Banzai, Diótima y Wema, observaban atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Definitivamente no comprendían nada. A pesar de los lametazos amistosos, Diótima, Banzai, Shenzi y Wema, lucían muy asustados. Por su parte, las tres hienas restantes desconocidas, ahora se carcajearon con más ganas que nunca. Esta vez habló una hiena hembra: "¡Por la divina Roh´kash! ¡¿Pero qué les sucede, colegas?!,¿Dónde quedó su naturaleza risueña de hiena?!", decía todo esto, acompañado de una agradable sonrisa. Aquella que había hecho esta pregunta, como toda hiena moteada común, no era demasiado diferente a Shenzi, excepto tal vez por la mirada que era un poco más tierna que la de Shenzi, reflejada en unos ojos color miel, las motas de color café, el pelaje de la espalda color grisáceo, y el de las patas en café claro.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó en seco Diótima

Mientras que por su parte, Shenzi había logrado zafarse de la hiena que le había estado dando de lametazos, hasta ponerse en pie, y reunirse junto con Wema, Diótima y Banzai.

"Me llamo Kenia", respondió la hiena entre ligeras risitas y tono suave y afable, "y soy la lideresa del "Circo Hiénico de Risas Volador" que ven detrás de mí.

A Banzai entonces se le dilataron las pupilas y puso una cara de gran sorpresa.

"¡Chango-leones!", exclamó de manera muy cómica. "¡¿Y eso con qué se come?!"

Pero no era el único que parecía confundido; Wema, Shenzi y Diótima se miraban entre sí, perplejas, sin comprender nada.

"¡En verdad que todos ustedes son extraños!", exclamó la hiena ahora conocida como Kenia, "es la primera vez que conozco hienas que no saben lo que es un "Circo Hiénico de Risas Volador", después hizo una ligera pausa, y continuó; "Bien, les explicaremos… ¡chicos!"

De pronto, el grupo de hiénidos que acompañaban a Kenia, se alinearon una detrás de otra. Kenia iba a la cabeza, y la que había dado los lametazos a Shenzi, hasta atrás. Después comenzaron a trotar en fila como si fueran un trenecito en movimiento. Acto seguido, se acercaron a nuestro confundido y asustado cuarteto, y comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de ellos. Así mismo, para sorpresa de nuestros viajeros, las desconocidas hienas comenzaron a entonar una ridícula, pero alegre canción:

 _El Circo de Hienas Volador_

 _No tiene comparación_

 _Te robaremos mil sonrisas_

 _Si escuchas nuestra canción_

 _Tú nos pagas con tu risa_

 _Pues trabajamos con gran amor_

 _También aceptamos competencias_

 _Cuando quieren nuestras pertenecías_

Mientras cantaban, el grupo de hiénidos brincoteaban de un lado a otro, daban vueltas sobre su propio eje y se echaban maromas en el suelo.

Al finalizar Kenia agregó un simpático "¡Tan, Tan!". Entonces los cuatro cantantes habían pasado sus ojos en Shenzi, Diótima, Banzai y Wema, acompañados de una amplia y amistosa sonrisa, esperando, tal vez, que les aplaudieran o algo así.

Nuestros transeúntes sin embargo, se quedaron callados, sintieron vergüenza ajena por el ridículo y extravagante acto que acababan de presenciar, y sus rostros automáticamente se ruborizaron. Sudaban frío.

"Vaya…" decía Diótima con una sonrisa forzada para no ser descortés, "Qué gran entrada…"

Pero entonces, pese a que Banzai experimentaba las mismas sensaciones, de manera inesperada comenzó a aplaudir y a ovacionar con mucho entusiasmo:

"¡Genial! ¡Padrísimo! ¡Estuvo de poca abuela1!"

Y fue gracias a la actitud de Banzai, que Shenzi, Diótima y Wema, también cambiaron su vergüenza por una actitud más jovial.

"Excelente actuación", dijo entonces Shenzi tratando de sonreír, también.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!", comenzó a decir Kenia, y con la cabeza, comenzó a hacer reverencias a su reducido público. Sus acompañantes también lo estaban haciendo. Una vez que hubo hecho esto, Kenia agregó susurrante: "Ahora les presentaré a mis colegas", después cambió de nuevo su tono de voz, elevándolo mucho, casi como si estuviera usando un altavoz; "¡Con ustedes amado público, mis acompañantes!, ahora aplaudan a mi hermano, ¡el sorprendente 'Mondongo"!"

La hiena que había estado dando de lametazos a Shenzi, dio un paso al frente. A Shenzi y a Banzai les pareció increíble el enorme parecido que tenía con Edd: la expresión alocada y dispersa, los ojos desorbitados, la lengua de fuera, sólo que esta vez, los colores que lo caracterizaban, eran idénticos a los de Kenia, y al parecer, éste sí podía hablar, pero con dificultad; "¡Hola amigos!", dijo. Su voz era jadeante y parecía a la de alguien con algún tipo de retraso. Aún así nadie de nuestros amigos transeúntes olvidó aplaudir.

"Les agradezco mucho", dijo, sonriendo de una forma que a Shenzi le pareció grotesca, pues hasta la sonrisa de Edd, parecía muy normal en comparación.

Kenia continuó vociferando:

"¡Ahora, den un fuerte aplauso a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!, Con ustedes: ¡Mandela!".

La hiena, ahora conocida como Mandela, dio un brinco hacia adelante con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Ella tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado y sus ojos eran de un adorable azul celeste. Para presentarse, ella hizo entonces una amable reverencia con la cabeza, a todos.

"¡Pero qué chica tan bonita!", exclamó Banzai, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía hipnotizado. Pero entonces, de una manera atrabancada y chusca, Shenzi aplaudió con fuerza, justo enfrente del rostro de su embobado hermano.

"¡¿Ahora quién se quedó embobado, hermanito?!", le dijo entre risas.

Entonces Banzai dio un ligero brinco, sacudió su cabeza, y sonrió con diligencia:

"¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh, perdón!"

"¡Hombres!", exclamó Shenzi un poco molesta.

Al ver esto, Diótima, a pesar de querer mantener su imagen como sacerdotisa, no lo consiguió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Sí!", gritó extasiada. "¡¿Ahora quién es el embobado?! ¡Toma eso, por haberte burlado de nosotras, Banzai!"

Sin embargo la voz de Kenia acaparó de nuevo la atención de nuestros cuatro viajeros:

"Ahora por último, damas y caballeros, me complace en presentarles a todos ustedes…", a partir de aquí Kenia intentó cambar el tono de su voz para que pareciera misteriosa e intrigante; "Al más grande, al más fuerte, al increíble… al más guapo e inteligente ser de toda la tierra", Shenzi, Banzai, Diótima y Wema, estaban comenzando a emocionarse, ante tan llamativa introducción, "Con ustedes", continuaba la voz de Kenia, "¡Mi esposo Dembo!"

Entonces, un hiénido macho caminó hacia el frente, "Saludos", dijo tímidamente, seguidos de una risita nerviosa.

Shenzi, Banzai, Wema y Diótima se miraron uno al otro, sin comprender: "¿Dónde estaba toda esa grandiosidad de la que tanto presumía Kenia?", el hiénido ahora conocido como Dembo2, era de entrada, más bajito que el resto, ¡incluso que su misma esposa!, era dientón, y tenía una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba torpeza, era tan delgado que se le notaban los huesos, además su voz sonaba gangosa.

Ninguno de nuestros cuatro amigos viajeros sabía si aplaudir o no, aunque por cortesía al final lo hicieron. Después Shenzi volteó a ver a Wema, y le dijo en un susurro al odio:

"¡¿Guapo y fuerte?! ¡Pero si parece una horrible avestruz!"

Después de decir esto, Shenzi soltó un bufido, el cuál liberó unas gotas de saliva diminutas, y finalmente esto culminó en una risa discreta y casi imperceptible. Pronto Wema fue contagiada y también empezó a reír. "En verdad el amor es ciego", le respondió a Shenzi, igualmente en el oído. Esta última asintió con la cabeza, y el volumen de su risa se incrementó ligeramente. Por su parte Diótima, al ser una sacerdotisa, las miraba con desaprobación: "Está mal burlarse del prójimo", pensó para sus adentros. Banzai, aunque no dijo nada a nadie, se estaba burlando también. Se le notaba en su rostro que estaba intentando contener la risa por todos los medios posibles.

Sin embargo, entonces todos fueron interrumpidos por Kenia, ya que ésta habló a los cuatro espectadores en general.

"Bien, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ha llegado el momento de la competencia por la comida".

A Shenzi se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír esto:

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cuál competencia?!"

Kenia sonrió, y en un tono amable respondió:

"El cadáver que ustedes tomaron, lo cazamos nosotros, pero si lo quieren, pueden competir por él."

Entonces, Shenzi volteó a ver a Banzai, muy enojada.

"Banzai, ¿de dónde sacaste ese cadáver?"

Pero entonces, el hiénido llamado Dembo se adelantó a contestar:

"Nos lo robó".

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó Shenzi angustiada, para después mirar a Banzai de nuevo, aún más molesta: "¿Lo robaste?"

Banzai sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, "Es que… no lo robé… bueno, sí… bueno, no… ¡Ay, Roh´kash!... Lo… Lo que pasa es que ustedes saben que en esta parte del camino no habíamos encontrado comida… si no me lo robaba… la calaca tilica y flaca3 nos iba a llevar a todos… ¡Jé, jé, jé!... ¡Neta, perdóname manita! ¡Lo hice por el grupo!"

Shenzi no sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir, a fin de cuentas Banzai tenía razón. Tras una pausa, miró a Kenia a los ojos:

"¿En qué consiste la competencia?", preguntó con firmeza.

Ante esta pregunta, Kenia rió ligeramente, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, respondió:

"Pues es tal como dice la canción. Ahí está la respuesta… ¿acaso no le entendiste al mensaje?", Shenzi se rascó la cabeza. Apenas y podía recordarla.

"¡Ehmm!, sinceramente… No."

"¡¿No?!", exclamó Kenia. Después se acercó a su esposo, y le empezó a reclamar:

"¡Te dije que teníamos que componer una canción más entendible!", después con una de sus patas, tomó una de las orejas de Dembo, y comenzó a jalonearla, haciendo que la cabeza de su pobre y pequeño marido comenzara a agitarse de un lado a otro cómicamente -como cuando en el pasado, los maestros de las escuelas, castigaban a sus alumnos jaloneándolos y sacudiéndolos por las orejas-, mientras lo reprendía, diciéndole: "Nadie comprende nunca el mensaje de nuestras canciones, ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!... y pensar que nos tardamos tanto en inventar la letra."

Banzai, Shenzi y Wema, no pudieron evitar reír, ante tan jocosa escena.

"Por eso no me quiero casar nunca", dijo Banzai, sin parar de carcajearse.

Después Wema habló de nuevo: "Bien, como no entendieron la canción, les explicaré: tal como dice la letra _'también aceptamos competencias cuando quieren nuestras pertenencias'_ , así que, si quieren el cadáver para ustedes, deberán competir contra nosotros y ganarlo. Además, ustedes ya saben cómo."

Shenzi, en otro momento, pudo simplemente dejar que Kenia y el resto de sus compañeros se llevaran el botín, pero como no habían comido nada en un buen rato, al final, terminó aceptando el reto.

"Pero, ¿Por qué dicen que ya sabemos cómo?", preguntó Shenzi rascándose el cogote.

Kenia quedó perpleja. "¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿No lo saben?!,¡¿Qué no escucharon la canción?!"

Una vez más, para extrañeza de Kenia, Shenzi no sabía nada. Entonces, en un susurro, dijo:

"Querido esposo, ven acá".

Dembo, con torpeza, pero muy sonriente, se acercó a su cónyuge. Ésta, una vez más, tomó su oreja, y graciosamente comenzó a agitarlo.

"¡Te dije que la canción no era clara en el mensaje! ¡Te repetí miles de veces que la cambiaras!"

Esta vez, los estallidos de risa fueron mayores, incluso la misma Diótima no pudo mantener un segundo más su pose de sacerdotisa seria, y comenzó a reír igualmente.

Después, Kenia, miró a Shenzi, y le dijo:

"Ya que al parecer no entendieron la canción, y ustedes no saben nada, les explicaré: Un circo hiénico de risas volador, consiste siempre en un grupo de hienas que se una para viajar por toda la sabana africana, para hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer las hienas en este mundo".

"¿Ah, sí?... Y, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que mejor sabemos hacer las hienas en este mundo?", preguntó Banzai, confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

Ésta pregunta casi le saca canas verdes a Kenia: "¡Ustedes son hienas igual que nosotros, y no puedo creer que no sepan cuál es el mejor talento de nuestra especia!", pensaba sacada de quicio para sí misma. Si ella hubiera sido una pieza de dinamita, hubiera explotado en ese mismo instante, y la vez sentía mucha curiosidad; se rascaba la cabeza y hasta de manera casi histérica soltó una risa nerviosa: _¿Cómo podía ser que estas cuatro hienas no supieran algo tan básico?_ , cerró los ojos y en voz muy bajita dijo: "paciencia, paciencia", acto seguido, aspiró aire con fuerza, forzó una sonrisa amable, y le respondió a Banzai: "Lo mejor que sabemos hacer las hienas es simplemente: Reír, y hacer reír".

"¡Ah, ya veo!", comentó Banzai, lijándose ahora el cogote. "Pues eso por su pollo4 que lo sabemos hacer, siempre estamos riéndonos y _echando cotorreo5,_ solamente que nadie nos había dicho que eso era nuestro talento natural."

Kenia agregó: "Los miembros de un circo volador hiénico, nunca peleamos ni guerreamos; La única forma en que competimos, es en un 'concurso risueño'".

"¡¿Concurso risueño?!", preguntó Shenzi aún más confundida que antes.

"¡Sí!", exclamó Kenia, forzando aún más su sonrisa amable. No podía comprender cómo era posible tanta ignorancia junta. "¡Un concurso de chistes y cantos cómicos, que será presentada ante un público! Si ganan se quedan con la comida, si ganamos nos la quedamos nosotros."

Entonces Wema intervino en la conversación: "Pero ustedes son profesionales, nosotros sólo hienas comunes, no podremos ganar".

"Además," intervino de pronto Banzai, "¿Cuál público?".

Kenia esbozó una sonrisa pícara, y con una voz entre perversa y dulzona, respondió: "¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño!"

Ella entonces miró a una roca, y allí vio que una lagartija posaba disfrutando los rayos del sol.

"¡Oye, tú!", le dijo Kenia al reptil, "¿Quisieras ser juez de un reto de circo volador hiénico?"

La lagartija que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, aceptó complacida. "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Esto angustió a Banzai. No conforme con eso, Kenia miró al suelo, y allí encontró una liebre, quien daba de brincos por ahí, luego escarbó un poco entre la tierra y encontró un topo. A ambos les hizo la misma pregunta que la lagartija, obteniendo de ellos una respuesta igualmente de aceptación.

Posteriormente, con cara de satisfacción y de una manera burlesca, Kenia miró a Banzai, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo: "¿Qué no había ningún público?"

Después se acercó a Shenzi, casi invadiéndole su espacio personal, hasta que sus miradas quedaron muy juntas; "¡Que comience la competencia!", dijo con aire desafiante y alegre.

"Acepto", respondió Shenzi firme y tajantemente.

La competencia estaba divida en tres fases, según la explicación de Dembo, el esposo de Kenia. El equipo que ganara al menos dos de tres niveles sería el vencedor.

La primera fase consistía en nada menos que una confrontación de chistes.

Los primeros en participar, serían los pertenecientes al equipo de Kenia. Todos ahí se sentían muy confiados, pues tenían experiencia en asuntos lúdicos y bromistas.

Así, Dembo, Mandela, Mondongo, y por su puesto la líder Kenia, se reunieron en bolita para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué chistes dirían. Las reglas de la competencia solamente permitían dos chistes por equipo, según lo explicado.

Después de unos segundos de discutirlo, finalmente hicieron su selección: Mandela se haría cargo de contarlo a la lagartija, al topo, y a la liebre, que como ya sabemos, conformaba el escaso, pero de calidad público.

"¡Respetable público!", vociferaba Mandela con una amplia sonrisa, y con gran alegría, "para nuestro primer acto, iniciaremos con la competencia de chistes; _¡Ta-raan!_ "

La liebre, parada sobre sus dos alargadas patotas, comenzó a dar de golpes en el suelo con una de ellas, a manera de aplauso, la lagartija golpeaba su cola felizmente igualmente contra el suelo, y el topo gritaba de felicidad.

Mandela continuaba su discurso: "Los primeros dos chistes serían contados por mi equipo, y los siguientes dos, por el de la hiena, Shenzi. Ustedes al final decidirán cuáles chistes fueron los mejores."

El reducido público entonces, comenzó a ovacionar una vez más.

"Y el primer chiste", proseguía Mandela, "dice así: ¿Cuál es el único pez que hace salir a un mono de su cueva?... ¿Ustedes saben, querido público?"

El topo, el reptil y la liebre se quedaron pensando un momento, y cuando se dibujó en sus rostros la confusión, Mandela se apresuró a responder la pregunta: "Ese animal es el 'salmonete6', ¿comprenden?, 'sal-monete.

Los espectadores rieron muy ligeramente.

"Aquí va el segundo chiste", dijo entonces la hiena, feliz al ver que el chiste había causado gracia a su público: "Y dice así: Una vez estaba un chango lanzando unos cocos. En eso, llega un elefante, y le pregunta; '¿Chango, qué haces?', a lo que el chango le responde: "Aquí entrenando para golpear al león en la cabeza', así pasaron más animales preguntando lo mismo, hasta que llega un cálao y le va con el chisme al león. El felino, muy enojado llega y le pregunta al simio: 'Oye chango, ¿Qué haces?', y el chango le contesta; 'Aquí, matando el tiempo'." Haga clic para volver al índice

Automáticamente, las risas del pequeño público comenzaron. Mandela supo de inmediato que había hecho un buen trabajo con esos chistes. Ahora tocaba el turno al grupo de Shenzi, quienes por votación, habían seleccionado a Banzai para que los contara. Entonces, el hermano de Shenzi, se puso frente al público y comenzó:

"Muy bien público, aquí va el primer chiste: Ustedes y yo, sabemos que los leones son feos, peludos y gruñones, ¿o no?"

" _¡Sííí!",_ gritaron el reptil y el dientón al unísono. Shenzi por su parte, se había llevado una pata delantera a la boca para evitar carcajearse demasiado fuerte. "pues bien", proseguía Banzai, "pues los monos de los que les hablaré también lo sabían bien: Esta vez había unos monos trepados en un árbol, y en eso iba pasando un león, _ton´s7_ todos los monos empezaron a gritarle: '¡arráncate esa melena que te vez feo!... ¡león feo! ¡León feo!', así estaban, cuando a uno de los monos se le partió la rama del árbol y cayó al suelo, justo frente al león, y que dice: '¡No, hermano!, ¡Yo tuve que bajarme de allá porque es que en serio no respetan!'"

Aunque sólo eran tres individuos de público sus carcajadas y aplausos retumbaban en el lugar.

Kenia, mientras tanto, estaba que se jalaba de los pelos, al ver que Banzai había tenido más gracia para contar el chiste, que Mandela.

"Muchas gracias", decía Banzai, haciendo reverencias con la cabeza. "Ahora el chiste número dos: '¿Cuál es el animal más fiero de la selva?", preguntó animosamente el hiénido.

"¡El león! ¡El león!", respondieron sin dudar ni un segundo, y de manera extremadamente entusiasta, la libere, la lagartija y el topo.

"¡Miren qué rápido respondieron", exclamó Banzai, "eso ni se pregunta, ¿verdad?, ¡jé, jé!", la hiena sonrió mucho, tomó aire y continuó; "Si embargo… ¡eso no es verdad!"

"¡¿Cómo?!", preguntó el topo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. El respetable público puso cara de desacuerdo.

"No es el animal más fiero," insistió Banzai, "y ya que todos pusieron cara de 'what'?, les revelaré la verdad: el animal más fiero es 'lo pintan'."

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó el público, atónito.

"Sí", afirmó el de la voz vulgar, "porque no es tan fiero el león como 'lo pintan'". Finalizó con una hiénica carcajada, su público fue contagiado por la misma, aunque ese no fue el único logro de Banzai; cuando vio que Mandela reía, Banzai se alegró mucho y se puso rojo como tomate.

Se acabó la primera fase. Ahora, después de un ligero receso, que les dio a los equipos tiempo para prepararse, llegó la segunda: "Las caras cómicas", para ello, cada equipo debía escoger a un solo competidos, el cual tendría que hacer muecas cómicas contra un contrincante. El público decidiría quién había hecho los gestos más simpáticos.

"Banzai debe ser", había dicho Shenzi, minutos atrás, al resto de su grupo, "Sé que él los hará reír mucho".

Shenzi sabía que era posible que el contrario, escogiera a Mondongo, pues era como Edd, sólo que éste podía hablar. Eso lo pensó, porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo; si Edd hubiera estado con su equipo en aquellos momentos, lo hubiera seleccionado, pues por su misma locura, sus caras eran siempre raras, sin mencionar que casi siempre soltaba tremendas risotadas.

Así llegó el momento de competir. Ahora era Kenia, quien estaba haciendo la presentación del segundo acto: "Ahora para ustedes, llega el desafío más simpático: El Reto de los gestos."

El público aplaudió. Después pasaron al frente Mondongo y Banzai. Éste último reía bobamente y babeaba. Entonces, ambos acercaron demasiado sus rostros, y se miraron desafiantes. Después, como en una película de vaqueros, se dieron la vuelta y dieron cada uno tres pasos hacia atrás, después se voltearon a ver de nuevo, y el desafío comenzó:

Banzai iba primero, él sacó la lengua del lado, y puso sus ojos bizcos, además soltó un ligero gruñido. Recibió a cambio ovaciones y risas del público.

Por su parte, Mondongo, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, esto hizo que babeara aún más, de alguna manera logró hacer que uno de sus ojos mirara hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, y por último levantó una ceja.

Las carcajadas fueron aún más fuertes que con Banzai. De pronto, Kenia habló: "Y ellos fueron Mondongo y Banzai, con sus gestos graciosos, ¡Aplauso!"

El _"clap-clap"_ del pequeño auditorio no se hizo esperar (a la manera particular de cada una de las tres especies que lo conformaban, claro está). "Al final del concurso, ustedes, respetable audiencia, decidirá al equipo ganador, pero ahora, continuemos con la fase tres, que será: El Duelo De Carcajadas".

Shenzi no podía creerlo. "¡Risotadas!", pensó. En verdad hubiera deseado que Edd hubiera estado allí, pero el discurso de Kenia interrumpía sus pensamientos: "…este duelo consiste en soltar una carcajada que sea muy ruidosa. La más potente ganará".

¡Qué frustración le daba a Banzai también lo que estaba escuchando!, '¿Dónde estás ahora que te necesitamos, Edd?', pensó el hiénido.

Así, después de otro peculiar ritual, estilo 'película del lejano oeste', el duelo comenzó.

Banzai pensó en un suceso chistoso que le ocurrió de cachorro, y comenzó a reír. Esa risa se convirtió en una inmensa y casi excéntrica carcajada. Así se hizo más y más fuerte cada vez, acompañada de un toque locuaz, y Shenzi se sintió muy satisfecha de que Banzai casi actuaba y reía como Edd. Definitivamente era herencia de familia.

Ahora era el turno de Mondongo. Apenas entró en escena, sus risotadas invadieron el lugar, sin embargo, eran molestas al oído, además que se combinaban con un desagradable ruido de absorción que hacía con la nariz, pero no sólo eso, sino que también, por cada carcajada que emitía, diminutas gotas de saliva, salían volando, cayendo en el público, quien en consecuencia miraba con asco el ridículo que ésta hiena estaba haciendo.

Cuando este último acto concluyó al fin, una vez más Kenia se colocó al frente del público, y gritó muy sonriente:

"Esta competencia ha concluido. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad; La Votación." Haga clic para volver al índice

La tensión de todos aumentaba. ¿Quién ganaría el concurso?, tal vez había sido sólo por comida lo que había iniciado todo, pero, para Shenzi se había convertido también en una cuestión de orgullo hiénico.

"Primero, para la sección de chistes, ¿Cuál creen que fue el mejor?" preguntaba Kenia, "¿Mi equipo, o el de Shenzi?"

"¡Yo voto por el tuyo!", gritó inmediatamente la lagartija.

"Yo por el de Shenzi", dijo el topo.

"Apoyo al topo", vociferó la liebre.

Eso no agradó mucho a Kenia, pero a quien sí, fue al grupo de Shenzi, llenándolos de esperanza.

"De acuerdo," dijo Kenia, fingiendo templanza. "En base a la votación del público, la primera fase la gana el grupo de Shenzi; un fuerte aplauso".

Los roedores aplaudieron y ovacionaron. El reptil se quedó callado.

"Ahora, ¿por quién votan como triunfante del reto de gestos?"

Esta vez el topo contestó primero:

"Tu equipo fue el mejor, Kenia".

Después el reptil se le unió:

"Sí, el grupo de Kenia y compañía fue el mejor".

Y por último, la liebre exclamó: "¡No!, yo creo que el grupo de Shenzi merece la victoria.

Con ello de decidía: El triunfo era para Kenia y su familia!

¡Ambos grupos llevaban una victoria respectivamente!... Todo se decidiría en la tercera votación.

"Hemos llegado a la recta final, donde todo se definirá igualmente con sus votos", decía Kenia.

… la tensión… el sudor en la frente… las sonrisas nerviosas… y finalmente…

"Yo voto", comenzó la liebre, "Por Shenzi".

¡Sí!, el primer voto triunfal ara nuestros amigos, pero aún nada estaba dicho.

"Para mí, ésta parte del concurso, la debería ganar", expresaba el reptil con indecisa voz. Hizo una larga pausa que puso los pelos de punta a todos, hasta que, tras mucha reflexión, finalmente habló:

"Es difícil, pero aunque Mondongo ríe mucho, escupe también. Por ello mi voto va para Banzai".

Shenzi, Diótima, Wema, y por supuesto Banzai, sintieron como si un balde de fresca agua les hubiera caído encima, era un alivio inmenso lo que sentían. En cambio, para Kenia, era como si ese mismo balde le hubiera caído, pero vacio y golpeando su cráneo con mucha fuerza.

Aunque en realidad, tanto Kenia, como sus fieles acompañantes eran de corazón noble; sabían perder, y a pesar de que al principio, había resultado decepcionante, terminaron tomando su derrota con gran humor.

Tal como acordaron, Shenzi, Banzai, Wema y Diótima, adquirieron el derecho de comer el cadáver. Después, una agradable charla entre los dos bandos tuvo lugar. Todos sintieron buena química entre ellos e hicieron amistad.

Cuando cayó la noche, la despedida fue inevitable, pues Shenzi y su grupo sabían que ya no podían dejar pasar más tiempo sin continuar su viaje.

"¡Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestro reto!", decía Kenia a Shenzi de manera muy amistosa. "Ustedes parecen profesionales".

"Para nada", expresó Shenzi con modestia, "es lo que dicen ustedes; todas las hienas tenemos el talento innato _de reír y hacer reír_ ".

Kenia sonrió en respuesta al comentario de Shenzi.

Entonces, Wema se introdujo en la conversación: "Entonces… ¿no hay rencores porque les ganamos? ¿Cierto?"

Entonces Mandela rió ligeramente.

"Para nada, al contrario, no hay nada mejor que competir sanamente y divertirse, sin importar quien gane".

Kenia, inesperadamente la interrumpió:

"Al principio sí sentimos feo, pero eso se pasa rápido. Lo importante es competir… y hacer amigos, como ustedes", finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sí!", agregó Mandela, "Tenemos nuevos mejores amigos", expresó. Acto seguido y de manera inesperada, con cierta coquetería guiñó un ojo a Banzai y le sonrió dulcemente.

Banzai se ruborizó automáticamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. Haga clic para volver al índice

Después de una agradable despedida, Shenzi, Wema, Diótima y Banzai retomaron su viaje. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al riachuelo, donde el resto de la manada, al cuidado de Leasha, los esperaba.

1 "¡Estuvo de poca abuela!", expresión mexicana para decir que algo estuvo increíble, fantástico, maravilloso: El concierto estuvo de "poca abuela". Para la expresión "¡Padrísimo!" es la misma idea.

2 Dembo es un nombre muy común en África para mascotas.

3 Modismo cómico para referirse a la muerte.

4 Modismo cómico para "por supuesto".

5 "Echando cotorreo", es un modismo común usado en México, para decir que están pasando momentos divertidos, de risas, de bromas, y demás.

6 Tipo de pez rosado y de cuerpo plano, muy usado en gastronomía.

7 Ton´s: modismo cómico para la palabra: "entonces".


	116. Chapter 115

**Capítulo 115: ¡Fin a Scar Segundo!**

En el promorinto de La Roca del Rey un Kovu muy asustado, escuchaba las protestas de los muchos súbditos inconformes por su mandato. Éstos, comandados por Kurchukiza, gritaban y protestaban con mayor ímpetu que de costumbre, aprovechándose de la ausencia de Simba y Nala, lo que volvía a Kovu aún más vulnerable.

"¡Fin a Scar Segundo! ¡Fin a Scar Segundo!", gritaba la enardecida muchedumbre reunida a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey. Kovu había intentado negociar, incluso anunció que estaría abierto al diálogo, sin embargo todo era inútil. Y para empeorar las cosas, esto tenía muy estresada a Kiara. Kovu tenía miedo de que por esa razón se complicara el embarazo de su esposa. El león de negra melena, al ver que nadie se prestaba a la conciliación, se rindió y se introdujo en la cueva real.

Las protestas continuaban afuera, pero él simplemente ya no podía más: Se recostó en el suelo, cubriéndose con las patas delanteras su cabeza, abrumado.

Por su parte, llena de impotencia, Kiara se recostó junto a él, y al verse contagiada por la pena de su esposo, comenzó a llorar con aflicción.


	117. Chapter 116

**Capítulo 116: De vuelta al riachuelo, y de ahí a casa**

Habían pasado dos días de la divertida competencia, cuando de pronto, el sonido de agua corriendo embriagó los oídos de nuestros cuatro amigos hiénidos viajeros.

"¡Escucharon eso!", exclamó Diótima, feliz. "¡Hemos llegado!"

Diótima corrió, y así el resto del grupo la siguió por detrás. Shenzi y Banzai habían reconocido el olor de la jauría. ¡Por fin se reunirían con la familia otra vez!

Al llegar al riachuelo, Shenzi, Banzai y Diótima quedaron impactados, pues éste –que de por sí, nunca se caracterizó por su abundancia- ahora tenía casi el absurdo tamaño de un charco. Todos agradecieron a Roh´kash haber llegado justo a tiempo.

La primera en recibirlos fue Leasha, la madre de Toby. Al verlos regresar, Leasha sintió un gran alivio.

"¡Al fin llegaron!", dijo, acercándose rápidamente a Banzai, y frotando amistosamente su rostro al de él. "estaba tan preocupada", decía. "Se estaban tardando tanto, que creí que algo malo les había sucedido durante el viaje".

Después Leasha se acercó a Diótima: "Su santísima excelencia", dijo, mientras le hacía una reverencia con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo.

Por último se acercó a Shenzi. Su expresión era un poco seria. Shenzi, sin embargo, al verla, sonrió. Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente, en voz baja, Leasha dijo:

"Shenzi, sé que en ocasiones llegué a ser muy dura e insolente contigo… pero, ahora que me quedé a cargo de la manada durante estos días me di cuenta de lo difícil que es estar a cargo. Eres una gran lideresa Roh´mach y quiero decirte… que en verdad lo siento". Acto seguido, Leasha, para demostrar su gran respeto y admiración por Shenzi, le hizo una gran reverencia, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo elegantemente, dos veces seguidas.

"¡Tía Shenzi!", se escuchó la voz de un niño, detrás; era Toboe, quien al ver a Shenzi, corrió hacia ella, como si fuera un bólido. Al llegar a ella, la llenó de tiernos lametazos que Shenzi le devolvió igualmente.

"¡Toby!", exclamó Shenzi, "¡Mi pequeño!"

"¡Te extrañé mucho!, dijo Toboe, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta!"

El tercer gran momento, y esta vez no sólo para Shenzi, sino para Banzai, fue cuando Edd, su amado hermano los recibió; apenas los vio, se alegró mucho, y fue corriendo, primero hacia Banzai, lanzándose hacia él, como hacen los perros emocionados al ver a sus dueños regresar a casa tras haber estado fuera, lo tumbó al suelo y comenzó a darle de lametazos cariñosos:

"¡Changos!", exclamó Banzai, entre risas. "ya extrañaba estas babas tuyas".

Entonces la lunática hiena, asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, con la lengua de fuera, y soltando saliva a causa del movimiento de su cabeza.

Al ver a Shenzi, en el rostro de Edd se dibujó tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cola se movía tanto, que incluso la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzó a desplazarse de un lado a otro de manera impetuosa también, y aunque sin hablar, podía verse en su mirada su inmenso gozo al ver a su querida hermana otra vez. Así pues, con toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, corrió y se abalanzó sobre Shenzi, tirándola al suelo con cómica violencia, y como un can contento comenzó a lamer el rostro de ella con gran ímpetu.

Shenzi reía a carcajadas. "Te quiero, hermano, te quiero mucho". Le decía una y otra vez, mientras sentía el calor de la lengua rasposa de Edd por todo su rostro. "Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Eddy". Agregó.

Después de esto, el resto de la jauría se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados con gran júbilo.

"¿Y, quién es ella?", preguntaban todos al ver a Wema. La nueva miembra de la jauría se presentaba amablemente, ganándose la simpatía de todos.

Por otro lado, todos estaban muy felices de que su lideresa estuviera de vuelta. En verdad apreciaban demasiado a Shenzi.

Después de tan emotivo reencuentro, Shenzi les pidió a todos que se reunieran, pues les daría una noticia muy importante:

"Sé que esto puede parecer extraño, y muy difícil, pero créanme, es lo mejor que podemos hacer".

Toda la jauría se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando, y a qué se refería con eso. Se miraban unos a otros.

Haga clic para volver al índice

"Pero…", continuaba Shenzi. Comenzaba a titubear y a sudar por la frente. Le daba muchos nervios decir lo que iba a decirles, y que nadie lo aceptara, pero debía intentarlo, "pero será el fin de muchos de nuestros infortunios", entonces finalmente se los soltó:

" _ **Regresaremos a Las Tierras Del Reino y le diremos al rey que nos restableceremos en El cementerio de Elefantes**_ _"._


	118. Chapter 117

**Capítulo 117: "** _ **She´ll be there to guide and protect you" / Caos y actos bandálicos**_

" _She'll be there_

 _To guide and protect you_

 _She will be there_

 _To see it through"_

 _Fragmento de la canción:_

" _She Belives In You" por Lebo M._

 _Canción del Soundtrack original_

" _Return To Pride Rock:_

 _The Lion King II" (El Rey León II)"_

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Todos pasaron de felices, a molestos... en especial Leasha.

"¡Esto sí que no!", gritó furiosa. "Tal vez nosotros mismos decidimos irnos de ese lugar, pero es claro que a nadie allí le alegrará vernos."

"Lo sé, pero es un riesgo, que tenemos que correr", le respondió Shenzi, muy segura de sí misma.

Y así, toda la jauría comenzó a bombardear a la pobre Roh´mach con diferentes preguntas. Shenzi se quedó callada. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que diría a continuación. Permaneció pensativa, hasta que una de las hienas inquirió:

"Además, ¿Qué hay de bueno en regresar allá? ¿Qué hay de bueno en regresar al Cementerio de Elefantes?"

Fue gracias a esa pregunta, que a Shenzi finalmente se le ocurrió una buena respuesta; pero para expresarla, primero debía captar la atención de todos:

"¡Silencio, por favor!", gritó tan rotunda y firmemente, que todos obedecieron, adoptando una postura derecha, mirando a todos con supremacía, y levantando sus orejas como antenas, pues a pesar de todo, Shenzi era la Roh´mach aquí, y todos respetaban eso. Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio, Shenzi aprovechó para hablar.

"Antes de decirles esto, quiero que sepan que todo es verdadero, y me sucedió justo en el templo de la sacerdotisa Radarana."

Todos, aunque callados, se miraron unos a otros. La intriga se reflejaba en sus rostros. Shenzi prosiguió:

"Mientras estuve inconsciente, y mi cuerpo se liberaba del Makei que me poseyó, tuve una importante visión: vi a Fabana, es decir, a mi madre, y a la hiena que por tantos años fue lideresa de todos ustedes."

'¡Imposible!', se escuchó que murmuraban algunos, '¿Pero cómo?', se preguntaban otros. Shenzi intentaba hacer caso omiso a la palabrería. "Mi madre hizo una revelación: regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino será la salvación para nuestra jauría, por ello es que yo considero que…"

Entonces Shenzi notó que de pronto, la gran mayoría comenzaron a mirarla raro: eran miradas de curiosidad, y otras más de fascinación que a Shenzi la incomodaron un poco. Incluso Banzai y Edd también habían fijado mucho sus ojos en ella. Así, fue remotamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes susurros, y de alguna manera ella estaba segura de que no había sido por el discurso que estaba presentando… era algo más.

Tras un desconcertante silencio, de pronto alguien bramó: "¡Esto es un milagro!"

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó Shenzi, estupefacta, por aquel extraño grito.

"¡Sí!", exclamó de pronto Leasha, y agregó en un tono algo misterioso: "Ahora, después de ésta señal divina, más que nunca, ¡oh, gran Roh´mach!, te creemos, y tu precepto de regresar a donde están Las Tierras Del Reino, será incuestionable."

"¡Es muy cierto!", vociferó otra hiena, más atrás.

Shenzi entonces se sintió embrollada: hacía sólo unos segundos, todos estaban en su contra, y ahora su pauta de regresar a Las Tierras Del Reino y decir al rey que se restablecerían en El Cementerio de Elefantes era más que indiscutible para todos. "¡¿Pero qué mosca les picó?!", se preguntó. Sin embargo aquel raro suceso era su oportunidad para terminar de convencerlos, así que ella reanudó su discurso para poder brindar una buena y convincente conclusión. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

"Es… toda una maravillosa e inesperada sorpresa que ustedes aceptaran tan bien la idea de regresar. Yo les garantizo que es la mejor decisión para esta jauría. Además hay una buena noticia que aún no les he dicho; el protegido de Scar, Kovu, es ahora el nuevo rey de Las Tierras Del Reino. Esto me lo reveló mi madre, también."

Todos ovacionaron llenos de satisfacción; esa sí que era una buena noticia. A diferencia de los leones o del resto del pueblo, en aquel lugar, las hienas tenían en mente que, a pesar de que Scar había sido su tutor, recordemos que el cobarde león traicionó a la jauría, Kovu en cambio las había ayudado y apreciado siempre, al igual que su hermana Vitani. Si regresaban allá se aumentaba la posibilidad de que fueran recibidas de buena manera… o al menos de la mejor forma posible.

Así pues, cuando la audiencia llegó a su fin, Shenzi no pudo sentirse más que satisfecha. Todo había salido maravillosamente; por fin ella había vuelto a casa, y todos la habían recibido bien, pero había un detalle que la alegraba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo: ¿Qué había ocurrido para que la miraran así, y cómo es que bastaron sólo unos segundos para que todos aceptaran tan rápidamente, y sin rechistar la idea?

Entonces, al llegar la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, y una preciosa luna menguante parecía sonreír desde el cielo a toda áfrica.

Shenzi, quien había permanecido toda la noche despierta, buscando respuestas a sus preguntas, se sentó junto al riachuelo –o lo poco que quedaba de él-, miró hacia abajo y se quedó un rato observando fijamente su reflejo en el agua, hasta que de pronto una segunda cara de hiena se reflejó en el líquido vital junto a su rostro… y después una tercera; Shenzi miró hacia atrás y sonrió, pues Banzai y la sacerdotisa Diótima estaban con ella.

"¡Diótima!, ¡Hermano!, ¿Qué hacen despiertos?"

"Lo mismo te preguntamos", respondió la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

"Hermanita", comenzó a decir Banzai. "Hoy durante tu discurso, te pasó algo extraordinario…, que te lo explique mejor Diótima".

Al oír esto, Shenzi quedó atónita. Tal vez sus preguntas parecían tener respuesta.

Después, Diótima, con singular alegría, comenzó su explicación hacia Shenzi:

"Shenzi… hoy por la tarde, tuviste una ligerísima fusión con un espíritu por algunos segundos".

"¿En serio?", preguntó Shenzi, con una cómica expresión de sorpresa en la cara, "Y… ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Automáticamente, entonces, Banzai le respondió:

"Shenzi, mientras hablabas con todos, tu cara cambió de forma… a la de mamá".

Shenzi quedó petrificada de la impresión. Se quedó boquiabierta, asombrada.

"¡Sí!", agregó Diótima, entusiasmada. "Tomaste la forma por unos segundos de la antigua Roh´mach de esta jauría; _Fabana, tu madre_."

"Es por eso que todos creyeron en mí", susurró Shenzi, presurosa, luego sonrió, y miró a su hermano con un brillo especial en los ojos. "Mi mamá me ayudó". Agregó extasiada.

"Sí", le dijo Diótima, colocando una pata delantera en el hombro de Shenzi de manera amistosa. "Ella te ayudó a dar el mensaje".

"Mamá siempre ha estado protegiéndonos". Expresó Banzai con total sinceridad, frotando su rostro contra el de su hermana con mucho amor.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron los sagrados suelos africanos, Shenzi reunió a toda la jauría:

"Hoy partiremos a nuestro destino", vociferaba Shenzi con mucha decisión, firmeza e ímpeto, parecía un candidato político hablando a sus seguidores. "posiblemente no sea fácil, pero al final triunfaremos, y nuestras vidas mejorarán. Dejaremos de ser errantes, y volveremos a tener un hogar estable y feliz… volveremos a reír como las hienas que somos, pero en ésta ocasión no de ironía, sino de inmensa felicidad".

Ante estas palabras, todos quedaron conmovidos, los ánimos se contagiaron a todos los miembros de la jauría, y el entusiasmo se difundió.

Todas las hienas, comandadas por Shenzi a la cabeza, Banzai y Edd a su lado derecho, y Diótima y Wema a su lado izquierdo, iniciaban la mejor travesía de sus vidas; _¡Volverían a casa!_

Haga clic para volver al índice

Pasaron algunas semanas, y ese tiempo había bastado para que las cosas en Las Tierras Del Reino empeoraran para Kovu y Kiara.

Todo este asunto de no aceptar a Kovu como rey, había desencadenado una serie de actos anarquistas y vandálicos a causa de Kurchukiza, y algunos simios que se le habían unido; destruían los hogares de algunos animales, robaban la comida de otros, y casi a diario se reunían por debajo de La Roca Del Rey para gritar injurias y blasfemias contra Kovu y Kiara. Esta última, se había deprimido bastante en los últimos días, y con el embarazo, estos sentimientos se habían tornado más pronunciadas: ¿Qué pensarían Simba y Nala, cuando al regresar del reino de Kopa-Tanabi, notaran que todo _estaba de cabeza_ en Las Tierras del Reino?

Y, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, rey y reina recibieron una visita inoportuna e inesperada…

Haga clic para volver al índice


	119. Chapter 118

**Capítulo 118: La inesperada visita**

 _Vitani estaba muy triste; Las hienas, a las que tanto había querido, abandonaban, tal vez para siempre, Las Tierras Del Reino;_

" _Pero te irás, igual que papi Scar lo hizo", Le decía la pequeña Vitani a Shenzi, derramando lagrimas e profundo dolor._

" _Nos volveremos a ver pequeña. Es una promesa"._

Era una tarde de lluvia en Las Tierras Del Reino; Desde el cielo, las nubes negrísimas cubrían con un manto sombrío los alrededores. Sólo las luces destellantes de los truenos iluminaban de vez en cuando el lúgubre paisaje.

Kovu estaba preocupado, parado en la entrada de la cueva real, viendo las gotas caer. Nada le estaba saliendo bien como rey, pensaba una y otra vez. Se sentía como el peor de los fracasados.

"Kovu… ven conmigo, ya no estés ahí parado como árbol." Decía Kiara recostada en el suelo. Ella estaba acompañada por las leonas ex pertenecientes al grupo de Zira, toda la cuadrilla de caza, y por supuesto de Vitani, quien por cierto, apoyó a Kiara en lo que había dicho.

"Sí hermano, Kiara tiene razón, ven con nosotros. Nada lograrás si estás preocupado y parado allí viendo la lluvia caer".

Entonces Kovu tomó aire con fuerza, y aun con una expresión de frustración en el rostro, se sentó junto a las leonas.

"Al menos tu embarazo va bien", dijo el ojiverde a su esposa en un suspiro.

Kiara sonrió sin decirle nada más. Vitani miró a su hermano, preocupada y le dijo exasperara: "No puedo entender por qué no te aceptan. Tu ascenso al trono es totalmente legítimo. Papá te hizo el…"

"Sí, Vitani", contestó Kovu presuroso. "Él logró hacernos el cubrimiento a ti y a mí antes de morir; Tú eres princesa segunda, y yo el heredero a la corona, y a pesar del nombramiento de Kiara como reina, nuestros cubrimientos nunca se anularon, según el juez, pero eso no implica necesariamente que los súbditos quieran.", entonces hizo una ligera pausa, tomó aire exasperadamente, y continuó: "cuando me ven a mí, sólo ven a Scar". Terminó con un bufido lleno de frustración.

Kiara entonces, aún recostada, levantó la cabeza;

"No, Kovu, eso no es…"

"¡Que no es cierto!", la interrumpió Kovu enérgicamente. "¡Sólo mírame, Kiara!, es decir: mi melena negra, mi color de pelaje, mis uñas… _Mi Cicatriz_ _en el ojo izquierdo…"_ Kovu jadeaba., nunca en su vida se había sentido tan irritado. Entonces, se levantó, caminó unos centímetros para después sentarse de nuevo, ésta vez dándole la espalda a Kiara, y al rostro de las leonas, y en un susurro lleno de amargura, dijo: "Los súbditos tienen razón… ¡Tienen toda la razón! Yo no soy más que _Scar Segundo"._

Kiara no sabía qué decir ni qué pesar. Vitani, la partida de caza, y el resto de las leonas de la manda tampoco.

Repentinamente, Kovu vio tres extrañas siluetas surgiendo de entre las sombras en la entrada de la cueva real. Seis ojos amarillos y brillantes se aproximaban cada vez más a él. El león estaba muy espantado hasta que de pronto, un relámpago iluminó aquellas misteriosas siluetas. Fue entonces cuando el león finalmente los reconoció; eran Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, quienes, conforme iban adentrándose en la cueva, se sacudían con sus cuerpos el agua de la lluvia tal como hacen los perros mojados.

"¿Tía Shenzi?", dijo estupefacto. "¿Tío Banzai? ¿Edd?... ¿En verdad son ustedes?"

"Sí", susurró Shenzi. "Somos nosotros".

Entonces, alguien más se acercó a saludarlos… era Vitani.

"Creí que jamás volverían", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pues… aquí estamos". Expresó Shenzi, con una cálida mirada.

"¡Sobrinotes!", exclamó Banzai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose atrabancadamente a los dos leones. "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡No los había visto desde que eran unos chilpayates1!"

"¡Tío Banzai!", exclamó Vitani muy feliz. Las dos hienas comenzaron a frotar sus rostros contra los de los dos leones afectuosamente, y pronto una tercera hiena se acercó a los felinos.

"¡Tío Edd!", gritaron al unísono Vitani y Kovu. La alocada hiena entonces se abalanzó hacia ambos y comenzó a llenarlos de lametazos, como lo haría un perro emocionado al recibir a su dueño después de que éste hubiese estado fuera de casa por largo rato.

Así, los leones iniciaron una conversación con Shenzi. De pronto todos empezaron a llorar de felicidad. La alegría se apoderó de todos, embriagando sus corazones de una inmensa paz. Vitani y Kovu no podían creerlo: aquellos a quienes no habían visto en años, aquellos "tíos hiénidos" a quienes habían querido tanto, de pronto estaban ahí, justo frente a ellos, después de que, con el tiempo, las esperanzas de un reencuentro se habían casi deshecho.

La reunión de una familia… una familia no unida por lazos sanguíneos ni de especie, pero sí por el lazo y los recuerdos…

Aquella era en verdad una regocijante escena. Todos, en aquellos minutos demostraron, que pese al tiempo y a la distancia, el cariño y la fraternidad entre ellos jamás se había extinguido. Las hienas eran y siempre habían sido parte de la familia de Kovu y de Vitani… y siempre lo sería.

"Yo era una cachorrita, pero todavía me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste, tía Shenzi; Nos volveremos a ver".

"Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa, Vitani", dijo Shenzi.

"¡Pero si ya son todos unos adultos!", exclamó Banzai. "¡Cuando los dejamos de ver, eran apenas unas diminutas bolas de pelos!"

Edd asintió con la cabeza, de una excéntrica manera ante las palabras de su hermano.

"¡Nuka era el único que se veía más grande!", dijo Shenzi. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?"

Al escuchar esto, Vitani bajó la cabeza, y se entristeció un poco.

"Él… se fue…"

"¿Quieres decir que…?", dijo Shenzi, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Vitani, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, ya sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. El hecho de hablar de él la ponía mal.

Los hiénidos se quedaron en silencio. No podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

"Era tan joven", dijo Banzai en un suspiro.

Pero entonces de pronto, varios gruñidos surgieron desde el fondo de la cueva real, distrayendo la atención de todos; la cuadrilla de caza, el resto de las leonas de la ex manada, y todas comandadas por Kiara, empezaron a acechar a las hienas:

"¿Qué diablos hacen aquí, escorias?", vociferó la actual reina.

Pero entonces, tanto Kovu como Vitani (incluyendo también los ex seguidores de Zira) salieron en defensa de los hiénidos, emitiendo potentes rugidos.

"Nadie aquí les hará daño. Ellos son nuestra familia". Vociferaron de manera potente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'familia'. La cuadrilla, y el resto de leonas de la manda se detuvieron en seco, y quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Pero Kiara, no podía estar más enojada:

"Kovu, Vitani, ¡explíquenme qué significa todo esto!, ¿No saben acaso lo que estos seres intentaron hacerle a mis padres cuando ellos eran unos cachorros?... ¿Y qué hay de la destrucción que provocaron mientras Scar estuvo en el poder?"

Justo cuando Kovu iba a abrir la boca en apología de las hienas, Shenzi, en un tono de voz firme, se le adelantó:

"Es cierto. Nosotros hicimos mucho daño en el pasado, y estamos arrepentidos. Es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí".

"Pero ustedes…", empezó a replicar Kiara. Mas Vitani la interrumpió, con voz muy serena:

"Kiara, por favor, escúchalos… hazlo por mí".

Kiara, al recordar cómo Vitani había sido la primera en habérsele unido a detener la guerra entre Zira y su padre, y también de la vez que su padre Simba se había negado a escuchar a Kovu mientras ella se lo rogaba, suavizó su actitud y finalmente cedió un poco.

"Desde que dejamos estas tierras, mi gente y yo hemos sido víctimas del hambre, del frío, de la traición, del miedo y de todo lo que el _Gran Mundo_ implica. Es por todo ello que, arrepentidos absolutamente de los daños causados, y comprometidos a cambiar para bien, venimos a ustedes humildemente para hacerles una petición." explicaba Shenzi.

Kiara lanzo a la hiena una mirada de sospecha. "¿Qué clase de petición?", preguntó la leona.

"A nombre de toda la jauría, y como Lideresa Roh´mach que soy de ella, solicito a ustedes, Reina Kiara y Rey Kovu, nuestra reinserción en Las Tierras Del Reino. Tenemos entendido que desde que Scar estaba en el poder, El Cementerio de Elefantes pasó a formar parte de Las Tierras del Reino nuevamente después de la separación que se dio entre ambos territorios desde el gobierno del rey Mufasa, y que esta re-unión de territorios se ha mantenido así hasta el día de hoy, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Así es. La ley de Scar sobre la unión del Cementerio de Elefantes con Las Tierras del Reino se ha mantenido intacta", afirmó Kiara con mucha seriedad. Shenzi continuó su discurso:

"Ahora, por ley sabemos que no es ilegal nuestro regreso, pero sabemos también que para ustedes puede ser difícil, y por eso es que pese a ello, hemos decidido consultarlo con ustedes." Dijo Shenzi con mucha seguridad.

Ésta petición pareció haberle caído a Kiara como un balde de agua helada; muy por el contrario de Vitani y Kovu, quienes se regocijaron con ella.

"Pero Shenzi", dijo Kovu. "A ustedes, nadie las corrió de aquí. Tal como has dicho, siempre han podido regresar".

"Lo sabemos", respondió la Lideresa, asintiendo suavemente. "Pero como he dicho, ha sido demasiado tiempo el que hemos estado fuera, y nadie nunca nos quiso. Sé que nuestro regreso puede ser rechazado, después de una larga vida sin nosotros. Sólo mírate; te dejamos de ver de cachorro, y hoy eres el rey de aquí".

"No las dejaremos regresar", sentenció Kiara, tajantemente, con el ceño fruncido. "Sería un retroceso para este reino".

Pero Vitani, preocupada, se acercó a Kiara con mirada de súplica:

"Por favor, Kiara, sé que pasaron muchas cosas en el pasado, pero… ¿no fue igual con los míos?... cuando le dijiste a tu padre que todos somos uno, comprendí que así debemos ser todos los seres de este mundo. Vamos, dales una oportunidad, por favor… ellos son parte de mi familia."

Entonces ocurrió algo; las leonas pertenecientes a la ex manada de Zira, que como ya sabemos, se unieron al clan de Simba en ese entonces- ahora traspasado a Kovu y Kiara- comenzaron a sentarse al lado de Vitani en símbolo de apoyo.

"Vamos Kiara", dijo Lazy-Eye de pronto. "Acéptalas, así como en su momento nos aceptaste a nosotros".

"Dales una oportunidad", dijo Spotty, una leona quien en tiempos pasados había pasado de ser la mejor amiga de Zira a decepcionarse totalmente de su actitud malvada y ambiciosa. "Así como hiciste con nosotros".

Kiara guardo silencio por unos momentos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que todos merecían una oportunidad. Incluso… ella y su esposo, pues hasta ahora nadie en el reino estaba conforme con que Kovu y ella fueran reyes, y eso los había estado poniendo tristes a ambos.

Tal vez Aiheu le estaba poniendo una prueba; si ella misma quería que los súbditos le dieran una oportunidad a su esposo y a ella, entonces debía hacer lo mismo con las hienas.

"Está bien, acepto". Dijo Kiara al fin, sin preocuparse por lo que mamá Nala y Papá Simba pensaran cuando se enteraran, además, de alguna manera sentía orgullo al saber que ésta sería la primera vez que tomaría una decisión seria, difícil e importante, como actual reina, y también estaba consciente de que asumiría toda la responsabilidad sobre ella. "Pero volverán, tal como me habían contado mis padres que la ley les había marcado a ustedes: reubicándose en El Cementerio de Elefantes, lugar que se volvió propiedad de Las Tierras Del Reino a partir del gobierno de Scar, siendo que hasta antes de eso, solía ser un lugar independiente de Las Tierras del Reino."

Shenzi, Banzai y Edd sintieron alivio; Tal vez no era el lugar más habitable y acogedor del mundo, pero después de voltear al pasado y recordar por todas las cosas difíciles que tuvieron que pasar, y los horribles lugares donde se vieron obligados a buscar refugio, El Cementerio de Elefantes era el mismísimo cielo, además, después de tantos años de haber vivido en aquel lugar, la jauría estaba muy bien adaptada a las condiciones difíciles del sitio.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos, en especial Kovu y Vitani. Las muestras de agradecimiento por parte de las hienas, y de las leonas ex miembras de la manada de Zira, no se hicieron esperar. Por su parte la cuadrilla de caza, y las leonas que siempre habían pertenecido a la manada de Mufasa/Simba, se sentían un poco confundidas, pero tampoco estaban totalmente en contra, el discurso de Shenzi les había conmovido bastante.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Shenzi había pedido al resto de la jauría que buscaran una cueva vacía para refugiarse de la lluvia, y así lo habían hecho. Todos esperaban expectantes las noticias de Shenzi; querían saber si habían sido o no aceptados en el reino. Shenzi los encontró por medio del olfato, y les dio la buena nueva. Todos regocijados, rieron para festejar.

Pero… Una causa como esta… ¿Qué efecto tendrá? ¿Un efecto claro, un efecto oscuro? ¿O de cuál?...

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 CHILPAYATES: Modismo mexicano para decir "niño", "infantes".


	120. Chapter 119

***CUARTA PARTE***

 **Capítulo 119: Los Opositores de la Cicatriz: El nacimiento**

Así, las hienas, llenas de esperanza y paciencia, siguieron fielmente las órdenes que Kiara y Kovu, regresando al Cementerio de Elefantes.

Pero, como era de esperarse, ellas necesitaban alimentarse también; por aquellos días El Cementerio De Elefantes no había tenido la visita de ningún elefante que hubiera decidido morir, así que las hienas se vieron obligadas a buscar comida fuera de éste lugar.

El escándalo, por tanto, fue enorme, cuando, después de años de no ver una sola hiena a los alrededores, los habitantes del reino, ahora veían una jauría completa realizando actividades de cacería. El pueblo estaba ya tan resentido de por sí con el ascenso de Kovu al trono, que ver hienas fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El descontento fue mayor.

Fue de esta manera, que el simio Kurchukiza comenzó a ganar muchos más adeptos, convirtiéndose así finalmente en el líder de los rebeldes contra el gobierno de Kiara y Kovu. Ahora, el grupo comandado por Kurchukiza se había hecho más grande y fuerte; ya no sólo eran monos los que lo conformaban, sino todo tipo de criaturas: cebras, okapis, gacelas, búfalos, jirafas y muchas otras especies de animales, y había adquirido el nombre de "Los Opositores de la Cicatriz", iniciando una época de caos total en Las Tierras Del Reino.

Una madrugada, el grupo de rebeldes, ahora llamado "Los Opositores de la Cicatriz", fueron convocados por su líder Kurchukiza, quien desde lo alto de un peñasco, comenzó a vociferar, mientras todos escuchaban muy atentos:

"Todos aquí sabemos que el ascenso de Kovu al poder es un verdadero insulto al pueblo. También que desde que ese heredero de Scar llegó al poder, han ocurrido cosas perjudiciales para nuestro pueblo, como por ejemplo, el bloqueo de los reyes colindantes a nuestro reino."

"¡SÍ!", Gritaban todos al unísono.

"¡Fin a Scar Segundo!", gritaban otros.

"Pues bien", prosiguió el simio, "esta vez, tanto Scar segundo, como su esposa –la que desde niña nunca quiso ser reina, por cierto- han llegado demasiado lejos".

"¡Sí!, demasiado lejos", gritaban unas cebras. Kurchukiza siguió su discurso.

"Esta vez, definitivamente estos 'pseudo1-reyes' se pasaron de la línea, ¿saben por qué?... ¡simple!, dejaron entrar a las hienas a Las Tierras Del Reino… _una vez más_."

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Pseudo= falso.


	121. Chapter 120

**Capítulo 120: ¡El pasado no olvidaremos!**

Aquellos quienes ya se habían encontrado con las hienas transitando por el reino, no les cayó de extraño, aunque la forma de hablar de Kurchukiza los impulsó a incrementar su enojo, y los que no lo sabían aún, automáticamente se mostraron inconformes e intolerantes.

"¿Recuerdan el pasado?", gritó Rotundamente Kurchukiza, intentando llegar a las fibras sensibles de todos. "Recuerdan cómo Scar, el tirano, nos llevó a nuestra destrucción, dejando entrar a las hienas al reino, y dándoles absoluto libertinaje".

"¡Sí, lo recordamos!", gritaron sus oyentes al unísono.

"¿Y eso, no fue una gran traición por parte de Scar?"

"¡SÍ!" Aullaron todos, enardecidos.

"Entonces", bramaba el simio, "¡¿Permitiremos que se repita la historia con Scar segundo?!"

"¡NO!", vociferó la muchedumbre, motivada por Kurchukiza.

"Entonces escúchenme todos: Iremos a manifestarnos a La Roca Del Rey, para que Kovu sea destituido, y si no hacen caso a nuestras demandas entonces ellos tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias".

Motivados por sus ideas, todos ovacionaron al simio. Y aunque su grupo de rebeldes no lo conformaba todo el pueblo, había tantos animales allí reunidos, que parecía que sí.

El descontento, la inconformidad, y los deseos ocultos de su líder, Kurchukiza de poder, eran todo lo que se necesitaba para iniciar una revuelta.

… _las causas que podrían culminar en un efecto claro… u oscuro…_


	122. Chapter 121

**Capítulo 121: ¡En medio de la tormenta se les ocurre llegar!**

Fue una tarde en la que una onda poderosa de calor se había disipado sobre Las Tierras Del Reino: el ambiente era sofocante y abrumador, pero había quienes parecían no sentirlo; "Los Opositores De La Cicatriz"", que desde muy temprano se habían plantado a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey para manifestarse una vez más en contra de Kovu y de Kiara.

Esta vez demandaban algo más; la expulsión de las hienas del reino.

Kovu y Kiara veían desde arriba, con gran impotencia, la manifestación.

"¡Esto es una locura!", decía Kiara a su esposo, perdiendo los estribos, y caminando de un lado a otro, como leona enjaulada. "No sé para qué te hice caso. Aceptar a las hienas aquí sólo nos trajo más problemas."

"Kiara, cálmate, por favor,", suplicó Kovu en un tono suave, intentando apaciguar las cosas. "Verás que nuestros súbditos pronto terminarán por aceptarlo. Además, si te alteras, le puede hacer daño al bebé que llevas dentro."

"¡¿Pero, cómo!?" Bramó Kiara. Las palabras de Kovu, en vez de apaciguarla, parecieron haberle exasperado aún más. "Ni siquiera a ti te han aceptado". A partir de aquí, de pronto Kiara pareció perder los estribos. Miró a Kovu a los ojos y le gritó: "¡Ya estoy harta de esto, Kovu! ¡Estoy cansada de que no te acepten! ¡Y lo que nos faltaba…! ¡Manifestaciones de protesta! ¡Ya estoy harta de todo!"

Entonces, la leona se metió a la cueva real corriendo, y se recostó en el suelo, se llevó sus dos patas delanteras a la cabeza, y sin más, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Kiara, tranquila!", le dijo de pronto la leona Nya, acercándose rápidamente a su amiga, y comenzó a lamerla cariñosamente en la cabeza con el fin de ayudarla a tranquilizarse. "Ponerte así te puede afectar en tu embarazo".

Detrás de Nya, el resto de la cuadrilla de caza se acercó a Kiara, así como algunas leonas más de la manda, para consolarla.

Mientras tanto, la que se acercó a su hermano fue Vitani; saliendo de la cueva real, hasta el promorinto donde se encontraba él;

"No creí que esto pasaría", le dijo con voz seria, reflejando decepción. "Me siento mal por las hienas… Y por ti, hermano…"

"Ni yo tampoco", respondió Kovu, sin siquiera mirar a Vitani. Él tenía la mirada perdida en sus súbditos manifestantes, quienes no paraban de protestar:

"¡Saquen a las hienas! ¡No a Scar Segundo! ¡Esto es traición!"

Entonces, aún con la mirada perdida, y el corazón abrumado, una lágrima brotó de un ojo de Kovu, cayendo hasta los calientes suelos del promorinto de La Roca Del Rey.

Pasaron algunos minutos, sin que los reyes supieran qué hacer, cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, Vitani pudo notar que dos siluetas en forma de león, y un ave se aproximaban.

La leona de aspecto rebelde, dio un brinco:

"¡Oh, no!, ¡Llegaron!"

Entonces, Kovu de inmediato se angustió también. Él vio que detrás de los leones, caminaban, un jabalí, un Suricato, y sobrevolando por encima de ellos, aleteaba un cálao.

"¡Ya regresaron del reino de Kopa!", exclamó Kovu con voz angustiada y el corazón palpitando muy rápido. "¡Por Aiheu! ¡No puede ser!, ¡Justo ahora tenían que llegar!

Entonces el león se introdujo de inmediato a la cueva, para avisar a su esposa.


	123. Chapter 122

**Capítulo 122: ¡Esto es un caos!**

Simba, Nala, Zazú, Timón y Pumba habían retornado finalmente, y después de bastantes días de haber visitado el reinado de Kopa. Todos felices comentaban la experiencia:

"¡Esos cachorros son muy tiernos!", comentaba Pumba radiante. "Misha y Kopa-Tanabi son muy afortunados".

"Tienes razón, Pumba, son muy afortunados", respondió Simba con una amplia sonrisa. "Imani, Watanga, y mi Tocaya Simbarela, ¡Que bellos pequeños, me recuerdan una vez cuando yo era niño, que una vez me…"

Pero Simba no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando todos ya estaban a un paso de La Roca Del Rey, algo distrajo la atención de Simba, lo que le hizo, de manera brusca, detenerse en seco. Nala por su parte emitió un grito ahogado, y desconcertada, preguntó:

"¡Pero qué significa esto!"

En los rostros de Simba y Nala se dibujaron muecas de disgusto.

Zazú aterrizó en el hombro de Simba, y en su cara se pudo notar su preocupación y se alteró mucho.

"¡Esto es un caos! ¡Un caos!"

Simba pareció alterarse más con los gritos de la histérica ave.

Entonces, Timón y Pumba se acercaron a los leones, y el Suricato, inocentemente preguntó:

"¿Pero de qué rayos hablan?"

Pronto, sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta, al ver a toda la multitud congregada, protestando e injuriando contra el rey. Incluso había simios lanzando rocas contra La Roca Del Rey.

Simba lanzó un potente rugido y se acercó a uno de los simios lanza-piedras:

"¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!", le preguntó en un grito.

Entonces, el chango se llevó una mano al pecho, suspiró como si ver a Simba le hubiera traído paz a sus pesares, y con una voz llena de alivio, dijo:

"¡Oh, Gran Simba!, ¡Qué bueno que regresó!, no sabe las cosas que han ocurrido desde que usted se fue a visitar a su hijo al otro reino."

"¡¿Qué clase de cosas?!", preguntó Simba, comenzando a alterarse.

Entonces el simio abriendo sus ojos como platos, y colocando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Simba para agitarlo con fuerza, vociferó:

"Su hija Kiara y el Rey Kovu dejaron entrar a las hienas al reino".

Cuando escuchó esto, Simba sintió hervir la sangre:

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntó, energúmeno.

Entonces, cegado por la furia, Simba corrió directo hacia el promorinto de La Roca. Nala, quien también estaba muy perturbada, lo siguió; "Espera, Simba", gritó. Zazú, volando, fue tras ella.

"Sabía que dejar entrar a Kovu al reino no era una buena idea, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo Sabía!", se decía el cálao una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Timón y Pumba, por su cuenta, se miraron con cara de confusión, y cómicamente gritaron: "¡Espérennos!", y se echaron a correr tras los demás.

Así, una vez en el promorinto de La Roca, Simba lanzó un potente rugido que sobresaltó a Kovu, y alertó a Kiara. A su lado, Nala miraba al león de negra melena con desaprobación, y detrás de ambos ex reyes, Pumba lanzaba un bufido de advertencia, y Timón, parado encima de la cabeza de su amigote, fulminaba al ojiverde con la mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por último Zazú se posó en el hombro derecho de Simba también muy molesto.

Kovu se había quedado pasmado, no sabía qué hacer; las miradas de desaprobación de todos lo hacían sentir intimidado, mientras en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez, casi de manera obsesiva, por qué la suerte había decidido jugarle tan mala broma, haciendo que Nala y Simba regresaran del reino de Kopa-Tanabi, justo en medio de la manifestación.

"¡Zazú!", gritó Simba severamente. Entonces el cálao pasó del hombro del león al suelo, en apenas un aleteo.

"Sí, alteza", dijo en tono sumiso.

"Ordénales a todos que se retiren. Diles que ahora que Nala y yo hemos regresado, les tendremos una respuesta a sus demandas en unos cuantos días".

"Entendido", respondió el cálao con firmeza. "Entonces el ave se elevó el aire y comenzó a sobrevolar por encima de la multitud inconforme mientras les gritaba:

"Favor de retirarse todos. Ahora que están de vuelta, sus majestades Simba y Nala, han decidido revisar su caso, y les tendrán una respuesta muy pronto".

Todos parecían molestos, pero como Nala y Simba habían vuelto, sabían que ellos buscarían solución a sus demandas, así que comenzaron a retirarse sin rechistar. Sin embargo, cuando las faldas de La Roca Del Rey comenzaron a vaciarse, Kurchukiza alcanzó a vociferar una advertencia:

"Si no nos dan respuesta pronto, aténganse a las consecuencias".

Zazú volteó a ver hacia abajo, buscando al responsable de aquellas palabras. Kurchukiza, al ver a Zazú, le sacó groseramente la lengua, y tras reír de una maniática manera, corrió directo a casa.

Después de todo eso, Simba con severidad miró a Kovu, y le dijo:

"Entremos a la cueva real, tenemos cuentas que aclarar".

Kovu agachó sus orejas, y una vez que Simba y Nala entraron a la cueva, él los siguió. Detrás del ojiverde caminaron Timón y Pumba.

Una vez dentro todos, lo primero que los ex reyes escucharon, fueron los sollozos de Kiara, quien seguía tirada en el suelo llorando.

"¡Kiara!", exclamó Nala con una gran preocupación, acercándose a su hija para consolarla. Así, mientras madre e hija conversaban, Simba aprovechó para confrontar a Kovu.

"¡No lo puedo creer, Kovu!, ¡Nala y yo nos vamos por unos cuantos días, y al regresar, el reino es un caos total!; Los manifestantes gritando, mi hija llorando, y lo peor, ¡Las Hienas de vuelta en Las Tierras del Reino!, ¡¿Pues en qué estabas pensando?!"

Los gritos de Simba habían alertado al resto de la manada, quienes de haber planeado ir a saludar a los recién llegados, ahora sólo se limitaban a mirar, con angustia y las orejas paradas, la fuerte discusión.

"¡Exijo una buena explicación!", agregó el enfurecido león.

Kovu entonces miró hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien que le apoyara, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso; el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. "Simba, yo…", dijo, mirando a su antecesor rey a los ojos. Acto seguido, continuó el resto de su discurso mirando hacia el piso. "Sólo quiero reubicar a mi segunda familia en el reino".

Fue entonces cuando Vitani, decididamente intervino en la conversación.

"Sí, Simba, yo también deseo eso, porque ellos son mi familia, aunque no sean de sangre ni de especie."

Simba no dio crédito a sus oídos y dirigió a Kovu una mueca como de asco, como de alguien que observa un gusano arrastrarse por el suelo.

"¡¿Su familia?!", exclamó con sarcasmo y hostilidad, "¡¿Su familia?!... ¡Por si no lo saben, Kovu y Vitani, esas escorias que ustedes llaman "su familia" fueron protagonistas de la peor etapa en Las Tierras Del Reino que se haya visto jamás!, casi nos matan a mi esposa y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, y fue por 's _u_ familia' que mi pobre madre, junto a su cuadrilla de caza, se vieron forzados a cazar animales peligrosos, tales como crías de hipopótamo para poder comer."

"Lo sé, Simba, pero yo creo que…", dijo Kovu.

"¡Pero nada!", bramó Simba. Su enojo no lo dejaba abrir su mente a los argumentos de Kovu. "El reino entero merece una respuesta y se las daremos; Las-Hienas-SE-VAN."

Los gritos de Simba eran tan potentes que Nala y Kiara decidieron salir a caminar a los pastizales para continuar su charla. Timón y Pumba, y la mayoría de integrantes de la manada, habían decidido salir también.

Mientras tanto, Kovu se sentía más desesperado que nunca. Jamás había visto a Simba tan enojado. Éste último no paraba de hablar en voz alta y exasperada.

"¡Es que no entiendo por qué haces esto, Kovu! ¡Todavía que doy la cara por ti en la audiencia!... ¡Después de que yo te estuve defendiendo de tus opositores!... ¡Después de que todos aquí estamos luchando para lograr que tus súbditos te acepten como rey!... ¡¿Y así es como nos pagas?!"

Simba estaba totalmente descompuesto, fuera de sí, enfurecido como basilisco.

"Simba… escúchame por favor", suplicaba Kovu lenta y pausadamente, intentando apaciguar las cosas. "Sé que esto es difícil para todos, pero créeme; ésta vez las hienas no serán un problema. Ellas mismas han prometido que no volverían a causar estragos en el reino, y creo que merecen una oportunidad… así como tú en su momento nos la diste a mi hermana Vitani y a mí; aun cuando ambos fuimos criados por Zira y Scar, nos aceptaste. Sé que los súbditos por ahora están enojados, pero…"

"¡Los súbditos tienen razón en enojarse!", gritó Simba de manera violenta, impidiendo que Kovu pudiera seguir hablando, "además, lo que estás haciendo no es legítimo."

"¡Considero que te equivocas Simba!", fue la respuesta que el furioso león obtuvo. Sin embargo no había provenido de Kovu, por el contrario, la voz que había contestado era femenina; Vitani se había introducido en la disputa, para alivio de Kovu; "Las hienas, por si lo has olvidado, Simba, fueron absueltas de todos los cargos durante el juicio que tuvo lugar hace varios años. Nadie las exilió, de hecho, aunque podían quedarse en el reino si así lo deseaban, fueron ellas las que decidieron irse… por tanto, NO es ilegitimo que regresen. Además, mi hermano es el nuevo rey ahora, es libre de tomar esta decisión".

Esta afirmación de Vitani enfureció aún más a Simba, y sintiéndose impotente, el león lanzó un rugido, después un bufido, y por último comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, violentamente, como un felino enjaulado. Entonces, de la nada, Zazú planeó hacia el suelo, colocándose justo enfrente de Simba, y con voz muy formal y una expresión muy seria, comenzó a decir:

"Desafortunadamente, la señorita Vitani está en lo correcto señor; técnicamente, el retorno de las hienas es absolutamente legítimo, puesto que ellas no fueron exiliadas, y durante el juicio, el juez Malehj las absolvió de todos los cargos, además, ahora que Kovu es rey, no podemos ir en contra de sus decisiones, eso sería una violación al protocolo real, párrafo dos, apartado B, que señala el derecho inalienable del rey a tomar decisiones sobre el reino".

Simba fulminó a Zazú con la mirada porque le daba mucho coraje saber que lo que estaba diciendo el ave era verdad. Zazú se asustó un poco ante esto, aunque intentó disimularlo.

Pese al enojo de Simba, Vitani siguió intentando persuadirlo, pues ella, al igual que su medio hermano, deseaba con todo su corazón que su segunda familia –es decir, las hienas- regresaran.

"Simba, por favor; yo creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad…, o acaso ya olvidaste, que tanto al resto de la manda de mi madre Zira –que Aiheu guarde en su gloria-, como a mi hermano y a mí nos diste la oportunidad, ¿acaso alguna vez, después de eso, hemos traicionado tu confianza?... creo que es lo mismo con las hienas, además para mí… son como una familia también".

Los argumentos de Vitani le parecieron a Simba como una avalancha de verdades que le resultaban extremadamente difíciles de aceptar. Las sentía tan pesadas, como gigantescas rocas cayendo una a una sobre él, sin poder hacer nada.

Se hizo entonces en la cueva real un ambiente silencioso y tenso. Simba siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que tras varios segundos se detuvo, y se sentó, dándole la espalda a Kovu y a Vitani mirando hacia el techo. Los dos medios hermanos se miraron preocupados. Pasó al menos medio minuto, hasta que por fin Simba decidió hablar, aún sin mirarlos;

"Tu decisión me parece abominable, Kovu… pero no quiero desacreditar tu autoridad como rey".

Kovu y Vitani no sabían si sonreír o no. Entonces, Simba se puso en pie, se volvió hacia Vitani y Kovu, y caminó unos pasos hacia ellos. Los ojos de Simba entonces, se posaron firmemente en los de Kovu.

"La peor deshonra para un rey es que su pueblo lo desprecie; creí que en verdad deseabas ser respetado y amado por tus súbditos, pero con esto me demuestras que no te interesa… pero te diré algo; ésta es la última vez que recibirás ayuda. Nala y yo podremos auxiliar a Kiara y dar la cara por ella para evitar que los súbditos decidan darle la espalda porque es nuestra hija, pero si a ti te la dan, no cuentes con nosotros… porque estarás solo."

Y tras estas tajantes palabras, Simba dio la espalda nuevamente a Kovu (y a Vitani), y con paso firme y decidido, salió de la cueva real.


	124. Chapter 123

**Capítulo 123: Ternura y apoyo marital**

Esa noche, cuando ya toda la manada dormía, Kovu, quien no podía conciliar el sueño debido a todo el estrés que había sentido durante la confrontación con Simba, había decidido salir a caminar por ahí.

A su alrededor, sólo oscuridad y el cantar de los grillos. El león se preguntaba el por qué hacer lo correcto era, básicamente, lo más difícil para él, lo que le causaba siempre problemas; como cuando dejó escapar a Simba el día que su madre casi lo había atrapado, o una vez cuando, de cachorro, decidió encubrir una travesura de Rakchasa para que al final terminaran castigándolo a él, y ahora esto; defender a las hienas a costa de la desaprobación y enojo de Simba, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

Mientras caminaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó el crujir de una rama de árbol.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" preguntó asustado, mirando hacia atrás con brusquedad, pero entonces se tranquilizó cuando vio a su amada esposa, mirándolo con dulzura.

"Kiara, eras tú", dijo Kovu con gran alivio. La leona sonrió y dijo:

"Kovu, yo… sólo quería disculparme, es que me puse muy tensa. Sentí que el mundo se me vino encima cuando me dijiste que las hienas habían regresado. Lo único que quiero, es que todos en el reino te quieran y te acepten…, que todos conozcan la grandeza de tu corazón".

Para Kovu, quien hasta ese momento se había sentido solo y sin ningún apoyo, las palabras de Kiara le cayeron como un bálsamo en medio del desierto.

"Tu apoyo es todo lo que necesito, mi amor".

Kiara sonrió ampliamente. Hizo una pausa esperando tal vez a que su esposo le dijera algo, pero como no recibió ninguna respuesta, siguió diciendo:

"Kovu, yo creo en ti; no importa lo que digan los súbditos. No importa si mi mamá o mi papá se ponen en contra mía también. Eres mi esposo y yo te voy a apoyar incondicionalmente". La leona tomó aire con fuerza, y ante la mirada de gratitud de Kovu, continuó: "Mi padre… siempre tan testarudo, así como cuando yo era una cachorrita y no me dejaba salir a jugar sin mis niñeros por culpa de sus miedos, _tan testarudo_ como cuando no dejaba salir a Kopa-Tanabi sin la compañía de Zazú, _tan testarudo_ como cuando te exilió de Las Tierras Del Reino, sin antes escucharte."

Pero mientras Kiara hablaba con ese dejo de reproche, Kovu se limitaba a mirarla de una dulce manera, ¡Ay, cómo la amaba!, desde aquel primer y accidental beso, su corazón supo que tenía dueña y día a día, ese amor se iba incrementando más y más en él hacia ella.

Entonces, el ojiverde león se acercó a su esposa, y suavemente le acarició el rostro con una de sus zarpas con suavidad, para después susurrarle tiernamente al oído:

"No tienes que decir nada más. Tu apoyo y amor es todo lo que necesito, mi cielo".

Kiara sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al haber escuchado estas palabras por parte de su gran amor, y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella le dio un beso; el más apasionado que jamás le hubiese dado a su amado. Él se lo devolvió expresándole sin necesidad de palabras, toda la pasión y el afecto infinito que sentía por ella.


	125. Chapter 124

**Capítulo 124: La confrontación de Kiara con sus padres**

Fue al día siguiente por la tarde, que Kiara y sus padres tuvieron una confrontación; Kiara argumentaba que pese a todo, apoyaría a su esposo, además ella confiaba en que éste estaba haciendo bien las cosas, en que todo saldría bien, y que nada malo pasaría. Al igual que Vitani, Kiara buscaba hacer entrar en razón a Simba y a Nala; hacerles ver que, así como a ella le habían dado la oportunidad y confianza para ser la nueva líder de la cuadrilla de caza, y haber contraído matrimonio con Kovu, así mismo, las hienas merecían una oportunidad, además sostenía que nadie debía olvidar que finalmente todos en esta vida estamos conectados al Gran Ciclo De La Vida… que todos somos _UNO._

Y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Kiara no logró convencer a sus padres; Nala no la apoyó, aunque tampoco le dio su desaprobación; en realidad la leona estaba muy confundida. Por su parte Simba, siguió con su misma actitud intolerante, lo que lo llevó a discutir impetuosamente con Kiara.

Al final, Kiara le exigió con mucha firmeza a su padre que si se le retiraba el apoyo a su cónyuge, se lo retiraran también a ella, todo ello por simple lealtad a su amado.

La discusión finalizó con levantamiento excesivo de las voces, y una sensación de vacío y de que finalmente nada se había logrado resolver.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	126. Chapter 125

**Capítulo 125: Tres estragos principales**

Así fue como la reinserción de las hienas –pese a que éstas habían día a día estado demostrando que su actitud había cambiado- había causado (entre muchos otros) tres estragos importantes principales:

 **-Incrementar la mala –e injustificada- reputación de Kovu entre el pueblo:** De por sí había mucha inconformidad con respecto a la coronación de Kovu: con el bloqueo, la reinserción de las hienas y el caos formado por los rebeldes, se había incrementado aún más.

 **-Haber pasado Kiara ante los ojos del pueblo como una mala reina:** Los rebeldes se habían vuelto muy duros para juzgar a Kiara ante la acción de haber apoyado a su esposo en la decisión de haber dejado entrar a las hienas al reino.

 **-Las actividades de 'Los opositores de la cicatriz' incrementadas en un ochenta por ciento:** Ahora las protestas, las manifestaciones a base de marchas y los actos vandálicos por parte de este grupo anarquista y vandálico se había incrementado de una manera alarmante.

 _Un efecto-oscuro rigiendo nuevamente al reino; la separación, la daga del prejuicio, la desinformación y la discriminación…, todo junto, en un difícil y hostil ambiente…_ Haga clic para volver al índice


	127. Chapter 126

**Capítulo 126: El insólito ataque de las peligrosas** _ **Sicarius**_

Día a día, la penumbra sustituía los tonos claros, y el ambiente de paz en Las Tierras Del Reino iba en descenso: 'Los Opositores de la Cicatriz' se habían vuelto implacables, causando actos vandálicos por todo el reino, como destrucción de algunos hogares de animales del pueblo o el apoderamiento de algunos depósitos de agua.

Y cuando se pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar, una amenaza nueva hizo aparición, una que desencadenó el miedo colectivo; La invasión del reino por un pequeño animal que, a pesar de su reducido tamaño, podía llegar a esparcir el terror hasta en el animal más grande y fuerte. Una pequeña pero mortífera criatura tal y como su nombre lo decía: _La Mortal Araña Sicarius Africana._

Rafiki y su discípulo Kaleb eran los más ocupados con esa situación. Jamás, en años, habían tenido tantos pacientes juntos; básicamente el reino estaba infestado. Día a día les llegaba un caso nuevo. Ésta vez se trataba de un cachorrito de leopardo. Afortunadamente, hay cosas que usted, querido lector, va a poder conocer e informarse gracias a esta historia sobre ese arácnido:

Primero; si se actúa lo suficientemente rápido, es posible salvar a quien ha sido picado.

Segundo; el veneno de la Sicarius no se distribuye tan rápido por el torrente sanguíneo1.

Así pues Rafiki junto con su discípulo Kaleb, sabían exactamente cómo actuar y tenían los recursos necesarios para hacerlo; después de colocar el torniquete cerca de la zona picoteada, había que utilizar varias sanguijuelas africanas hambrientas, colocándolas en la zona afectada para que éstas, con sus poderosas mandíbulas, absorbieran el veneno antes de que éste comenzara a esparcirse por el organismo del afectado.

Por desgracia, eran tantos los pacientes, que las sanguijuelas no eran suficientes. Rafiki estaba preocupado, así que una noche, cuando ya todos dormían y no había ningún paciente que atender, tuvo una necesaria conversación con su discípulo:

"Kaleb, escucha", decía el viejo Chamán. El joven babuino estaba muy atento a todo lo que su maestro decía; "Desde el último viaje que hice con Simba hacia _los pastizales-pared_ , jamás ha vuelto a ser lo mismo para mí; ya no me siento capaz de hacer otro viaje de esos. Mi cuerpo viejo no lo resistirá tan fácil.

"Lo entiendo, maestro", dijo Kaleb, asintiendo elegantemente con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Rafiki prosiguió, mientras daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su discípulo; "Ahora bien, Kaleb, tú sabes que todo aspirante a chamán, debe hacer algún mérito importante para poder recibir su iniciación".

"Lo tengo muy presente, ¡Oh, gran maestro!"

"Entonces, mi discípulo, ha llegado tu momento; tu momento para demostrar tu bondad y valor, tu momento para demostrar que eres digno de ser el nuevo chamán del reino, y mi perfecto sustituto".

Kaleb sintió su corazón latir más deprisa. Él sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no tan pronto.

"La tarea que te encomendaré es difícil y algo peligrosa; si la cumples, entonces podré realizarte tu iniciación para que te conviertas en el nuevo chamán real: tú serás quien haga el peligroso viaje para conseguir las sanguijuelas2 que curarán a todos".

Kaleb se llevó una mano al pecho:

"Será un gran honor, señor".

Entonces, Rafiki colocó una mano en el hombro de su discípulo de manera amistosa.

"Sé que lo harás", le dijo, y luego le sonrió con calidez. Después el viejo babuino tomó aire con fuerza, y dijo: "Tú ya sabes dónde encontrarlas. Ve y cumple tu misión."

Entonces Kaleb miró a Rafiki casi con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

"Pero… maestro… tardaré meses en ir allá y regresar".

"Lo sé, Kaleb, pero es la única salida que tenemos".

Rafiki también sentía angustia. Probablemente muchos morirían antes de que Kaleb pudiera regresar, pero no había más salida.

Kaleb se quedó pensativo por un momento. Rafiki prosiguió:

"Sé que caminarás kilómetros, pero si el viejo Rafiki lo consiguió, sé que tú lo harás con mayor razón. Ahora quiero que vayas a La Roca Del Rey y pongas a Kovu al tanto de la delicada situación."

Después de recibir la bendición del chamán, Kaleb salió del baobad a encontrase con su destino.

1 El género _Sicarius_ , o _arañas asesinas_ , está formado por arañas desérticas que viven en el hemisferio sur, en **Sudamérica** **y** **África** , conocidas principalmente por su costumbre de _**enterrarse.**_ Ambos géneros poseen un potente veneno necrotizante y letal (destruye los tejidos vivos) que contiene el agente dermonecrótico _esfingomielinasa D_ , el cual sólo se encuentra en arañas de esta familia y en un par de bacterias patógenas. Tan alto efecto necrotizante posee el veneno _Sicaiidae_ que es capaz de causar lesiones (llagas abiertas) tan grandes como una moneda de 50 centavos (25 mm). Las llagas tardan mucho tiempo en sanar y hasta pueden llegar a requerir injertos de piel. Si estas llagas abiertas se infectan pueden presentarse serias consecuencias. _En raras ocasiones, el veneno es acarreado por el torrente sanguíneo hacia los órganos internos. Este tipo de araña, es más bien tímidas por lo que tienden a esconderse entre las rocas y es muy difícil hallarlas. Su coloración pardo en todo su cuerpo, incluidas las patas. De seis ojos (diferente a los ocho del resto de las arañas), posee un cuerpo relativamente aplanado. El tamaño varía desde muy pequeñas a relativamente grandes._ Fuente: . ?sec=articulos &id=32 translate?hl=es&sl=en&u= .

2 Las sanguijuelas, animales invertebrados y hermafroditas, se caracterizan por presentar una enorme diversidad morfológica. Existen más de 600 especies diferentes, entre las que se incluyen terrestres, marinas y de agua dulce. Su distribución geográfica es amplia; _H. medicinalis_ tiene una ubicación paleártica, es decir que, además de encontrarse en Europa, se ubica en Asia y el norte de África. Otras especies como _Hirudo depressa_ abundan en bosques húmedos y lagunas cercanas a Santiago de Chile. ; "El uso médico de este gusano hematófago para evitar coágulos o drenar el veneno del torrente sanguíneo es conocido desde hace más de 2.500 años, pero recientemente se ha descubierto que producen un analgésico similar a la morfina", dijo Elizabeth Dowling, portavoz de ese hospital. Fuentes sobre la información acerca de las sanguijuelas africanas: . y . ?id=7143 &fc=20090322


	128. Chapter 127

**Capítulo 127: Tomando decisiones sobre el viaje**

Cuando por fin Kaleb se introdujo en La Roca Del Rey, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a cuatro hienas platicando con Kovu y Kiara. El joven las reconoció de inmediato; eran nada menos que Shenzi, Banzai, Edd, y la sacerdotisa Diótima, sin embargo los ignoró e interrumpió dicha conversación:

"Sus majestades", decía el joven simio con agitación. "Un grave problema está enfrentando el reino…", pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kovu lo interrumpió tajantemente; "Kiara y yo lo sabemos; Son esas arañas sicarius, ¿no es verdad?"

"Afirmativo, señor". Dijo Kaleb con sociedad, pero entonces Shenzi, un poco molesta se acercó a Kaleb:

"Precisamente, antes de que fuera interrumpida por este… simio, eso le estaba explicando yo al rey Kovu".

"Sí", la apoyó Banzai. "Antes de que abrieras tu bocota chango-marango".

En el rostro de Kaleb se dibujó un cómico gesto de indignación:

"Es babuino, Banzai, no chango, haz tus sarcasmos con propiedad, y no creo que interrumpirlos haya sido tan terrible, dada la gravedad del problema".

"Tienes razón, Kaleb", dijo Kovu de pronto. "Hay que actuar rápido".

"Es precisamente la razón por la que he venido, sus majestades; solicito su permiso para viajar muy lejos de Las Tierras Del Reino para conseguir las sanguijuelas que mi maestro Rafiki y yo usaremos para desintoxicar a todos los afectados por las Sicarius. Me llevará meses llegar allá, pero valdrá la pena".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kovu contestó:

"Por supuesto que sí, Kaleb, permiso concedido, absolutamente".

Justo en aquel momento, las orejas de Shenzi se levantaron tal como un perro hace cuando está muy atento a un sonido, y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, exclamó:

"¡Te llevará meses!, ¿Por qué tanta complicación?"

"¡¿Cómo que por qué?!", exclamó Kaleb indignado, "sólo será la manera de salvar a todos".

De pronto, Diótima, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, intervino:

"Creo que entiendo el por qué del comentario".

"¿A qué se refiere, gran Sacerdotisa?", preguntó Kaleb, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí", aseguró Diótima. "Lo que ocurre es que antes de que nuestra jauría retornara a estas tierras, todos los miembros estuvimos un tiempo pasando las noches junto a un riachuelo, y ahí, tanto en el agua, como en tierra había gran cantidad de sanguijuelas, que en más de una ocasión llegaron a adherirse a nuestra piel".

"Por eso lo decía", agregó Shenzi. "No será necesario un viaje tan largo si en el riachuelo que les hemos mencionado hay muchos animalejos de esos, y lo mejor de todo es que, incluso si ese riachuelo ya está seco, seguirá habiendo, ya que la ventaja de las sanguijuelas africanas es que, no sólo pueden vivir en agua, sino en el lodo y la tierra, también".

"¡Entiendo!", dijo Kaleb con una amplia sonrisa. "Entonces habría que ir hacia allá, sólo que a ese lugar no sé llegar. Sería cuestión de que ustedes me guiaran".

Rápidamente Shenzi se adelantó a contestar: "Yo podré guiarte, Kaleb".

Pero de manera inesperada, Banzai se paró enfrente de ella, y dijo con voz firme:

"No hermanita, ya has hecho bastante por la jauría, mereces un descanso. Yo guiaré a Kaleb".

Shenzi miró a su hermano de manera amorosa, sintiendo ante estas palabras, una inmensa gratitud: "¿De verdad harías eso por mí, hermano".

"Por mi _carnalita1_ , cualquier cosa". Respondió Banzai, con una simpática y amplia sonrisa.

Entonces, Shenzi levantó una pata y la colocó en el hombro de Banzai.

"Gracias hermano, en verdad te lo agradezco".

Acto seguido, Banzai miró a su hermano Edd, quien estaba atrás de él, rascándose una oreja con una de sus patas traseras.

"¿Qué dices carnal, me acompañas al viaje?"

Edd, entonces sacó la lengua, hizo viscos con los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza tan fuerte, que cómicamente salpicó de saliva todo el lugar, incluyendo a sus dos hermanos, a Kovu y a Kiara.

Después de una pausa debido al asco que les dio a todos haber sido salpicados, Kovu retomó el asunto a tratar:

"Bueno… entonces así está decidido; Kaleb, tú, junto a Edd y Banzai, tienen mi permiso para viajar hasta aquel riachuelo por sanguijuelas, pero eso no es todo; yo los acompañaré".

Pero entonces Diótima no pudo evitar exclamar:

"¡¿Usted?!, pero su esposa Kiara está embarazada y podría ser peligroso".

"Muy cierto", agregó Banzai.

Frente a estas palabras, Kovu se quedó mudo, pensativo. Después de todo, las hienas tenían razón.

Pero entonces Kiara, que hasta ese momento sólo se había limitado a escuchar todo, se acercó lentamente a su esposo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, la leona se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras, colocando las dos delanteras en las mejillas de Kovu, y acercando su rostro al ojiverde león, le dio los más tiernos besitos. Finalmente, volviéndose a colocar en sus cuatro patas, dijo:

"Mi amor, mi embarazo no debe ser un impedimento. Las leonas de la manada me cuidarán. También Rafiki podrá ayudarme en caso de alguna complicación. Estaré bien. Además, tanto tú, como yo hemos estado buscando la oportunidad de demostrar a los súbditos inconformes nuestra valía como reyes. Ésta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, mi cielo. Si haces ese viaje junto a Kaleb, estarás actuando tan bondadosamente como el rey Mohatu."

Kovu miró con gran ternura a su bella esposa y le dijo, con voz suave:

"Gracias mi amor. Tú siempre creyendo en mí. Sé que así será. Sólo prométeme que tú también buscarás la manera de hacer que los súbditos confíen en ti."

"Así lo haré, mi vida".

"Pero esposa mía, ¿segura que estarás bien?"

"Muy segura, Kovu, tú tranquilo. Sólo enfócate en acompañarlos a ellos".

"Gracias por decidir acompañarnos, gran Kovu". Dijo Kaleb muy sinceramente y haciendo una reverencia al rey.

Y así se decidió. A la mañana del siguiente día, muy temprano, Banzai, Edd, Kaleb y Kovu partieron hacia aquel riachuelo en busca de las sanguijuelas.

1 Carnal/ ito / ita: Modismo para referirse a un hermano.


	129. Chapter 128

**Capítulo 128: Timón, ¡tú puedes ayudarnos!**

Dos días pasaron de que el aspirante a Chamán Kaleb, los hiénidos Edd y Banzai, y el Rey Kovu, habían salido de viaje, mientras que en La Roca Del Rey había un ambiente de tensión: Las Quejas de los pueblerinos con respecto a las arañas Sicarius, así como de los actos vandálicos de los rebeldes, eran muy continuos, prácticamente incesantes. Kiara sabía que tenía que poner manos a la obra, y para ello definitivamente necesitaría ayuda, sin embargo, no quería dar molestias, pues debido a su embarazo, su madre Nala se había colocado al frente de la Partida de Caza de forma temporal, así Kiara planeó que apenas diera a luz retomaría el mando. Por otro lado, Simba había retomado provisionalmente su puesto como rey para suplir a Kovu mientras éste regresaba del viaje en busca de sanguijuelas, con todo esto, Kiara no tenía cara para pedirles nada más a sus padres.

Por suerte, una mañana, Nala había sugerido a Kiara salir a caminar lentamente para que recibiera los rayos solares, y disfrutara del fresco viento, pues debido al embarazo había estado pasando demasiado tiempo encerrada.

Así, Kiara muy despacito, llegó hasta unos pastizales, y se tumbó en el suelo para asolearse. Estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando de repente escuchó una voz chillona y masculina que le resultó familiar, ésta no paraba de decir una y otra vez: "No te muevas" y "Te atraparé".

Kiara entonces roló sus ojos y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente, después se puso de pie y buscó el origen de todo ese palabrerío, hasta que por fin lo localizó:

"Timón, ¿Qué haces?", preguntó la leona con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Timón ni siquiera volteó a verla; parecía muy concentrado en algo.

"Perdón que no te haga caso, linda, pero si me distraigo, este escorpión me puede envenenar".

"¡¿Escorpión, dices?!", preguntó Kiara alarmada.

Justo en ese momento, Timón dio un brinco y fue cuando Kiara lo vio; delante de Timón había un enorme escorpión naranja en posición de alerta. Kiara entonces sintió gran temor, y se quedó pasmada viendo el combate entre el arácnido y el suricato.

Timón cayó al suelo, con una de sus patas quedando justo enfrente del escorpión, así que éste movió su cola hacia adelante para enterrarla en la pata de Timón, pero este último con extrema rapidez la quitó, esto hizo que el aguijón del escorpión quedara enterrado en la tierra. Timón aprovechó entonces para sostener al escorpión por la cola, lo levantó con sus dedos, mientras el escorpión movía sus patas con desesperación, para finalmente proceder a devorarlo.

Kiara al ver todo esto sintió total repugnancia y su estómago revolverse. Mientras tanto, el suricato se chupaba los dedos, saboreándose una y otra vez.

"¡Delicioso!", exclamó.

Pese a que sentía mucho asco, Kiara también sintió mucha alegría al haber presenciado aquello.

"¡Es perfecto!", exclamó la leona.

"¿Qué es perfecto?", preguntó Timón, aun chupándose los dedos.

"Veamos, Timón, tú eres un Suricato, ¿No?"

"Sí", respondió Timón vagamente sin comprender, la leona prosiguió:

"Y tú, por tanto, comes escorpiones sin que te afecte su veneno, ¿verdad1?"

"¡Claro!", exclamó Timón, y agregó; "Aunque en mi caso muy particular, he comido de todo en insectos".

"Por eso digo", dijo la leona con una sonrisa que se incrementaba con nada palabra que decía.

"¿Por eso, qué?", volvió a preguntar Timón cada vez más perturbado.

"¡Por eso podrás ayudarme!", contestó la leona, quien prosiguió a explicarle todo a Timón con respecto a las arañas Sicarius. A Kiara se le había ocurrido que si Timón podía comer escorpiones, tal vez podría ayudar a erradicar un poco la infestación, comiéndose varias arañas.

Después de escucharla con atención, el suricato se quedó pensativo un momento; Tal vez comer arañas Sicarius no sería dañino para su estómago, considerando que él como suricato, era capaz de digerir un escorpión.

"Está bien, Kiara, te ayudaré".

"¡Qué bien!", expresó Kiara, dando un brinco de alegría. Después agregó: "¿Qué hay de Pumba?, ¿él podría ayudar también, no?"

Entonces Timón se rascó la barbilla, y se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Después dijo:

"Ehmm, pues verás; Soy un suricato y en mi naturaleza está digerir venenos de animales muy peligrosos, pero en el caso de Pumba… no lo creo, de hecho, él antes de conocerme, comía plantas. Yo lo enseñé a comer insectos, pero él nunca se ha atrevido a comer bichos demasiado venenosos".

"Entiendo", dijo Kiara, "Lo bueno es que tú sí puedes ayudar. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pumba?"

"Por allá, buscando larvas", dijo Timón haciendo un señalamiento con el dedo. Sin embargo los pastizales eran tan grandes que no se veía nada. "creo que no ha encontrado ninguna, porque ya se tardó, así que lo ayudaré. ¿Vienes, Kiara?"

Pero la leona ya tenía suficiente de bichos tras haber visto el enfrentamiento entre Timón y el escorpión. Su estómago estaba al borde del vómito.

"¡Jé!, No Timón, gracias, creo que, ya me regreso a La Roca Del Rey. Mañana iniciamos la búsqueda de esas Sicarius."

1 Esto en la vida real es cierto; Los Suricatos tienen la capacidad de luchar contra escorpiones para después comerlos sin ningún problema. Es parte de su dieta natural.


	130. Chapter 129

**Capítulo 129: Descubriendo el misterio**

Al regresar a La Roca Del Rey y adentrarse en la cueva real, Kiara se encontró a Vitani sentada, y de inmediato la saludó con una sonrisa:

"¡Hola Vitani!"

Vitani le devolvió el gesto: "Hola, Kiara, ¿cómo te va en tu lucha para ganarte la confianza de tus súbditos?"

"¡Demasiado bien!", exclamó Kiara con gran entusiasmo. "Se nota", dijo Vitani, "¡Escúpelo, pues!, ¡¿Cómo es eso?!", agregó en un tono medio vulgar.

Kiara entonces le contó todo acerca de las arañas Sicarius, y en la posibilidad de que si su esposo y ella ayudaban a controlar las arañas, terminarían por ganarse el respeto de todos. Entonces Vitani comentó de nuevo en un tono propio del vulgo: "¡Qué bien!, ¡me late que sí podrán! Haciendo eso, cualquiera se podría ganar el corazón de los súbditos, hasta yo podría ganármelos".

Este comentario era en realidad un comentario cualquiera, sin embargo, Kiara se interesó en él: "¿Ah, sí?!", preguntó con entusiasmo, "¿Y, cómo?"

Con una sonrisa, Vitani respondió:

"Antes de morir, mi padre1 Scar, no sólo le hizo al cubrimiento a mi hermano Kovu, sino a mí también; a mí me nombró princesa segunda…, pero casi nadie me lo reconoce".

"Lo sé", dijo Kiara emitiendo un fuerte suspiro, "ese tipo de puestos casi no son tomados en cuenta por los súbditos, aunque no por eso dejan de ser importantes".

"Muy cierto, Kiara", dijo Vitani. "Si a ustedes no los quieren aceptar como reyes legítimos, ahora imagina lo que ocurre con jerarquías menores como la mía".

Entonces a Kiara se le ocurrió una idea: "¡Ya sé, Vitani!", exclamó con la alegría que siempre ha caracterizado a la leona. "Si me ayudas a buscar y a controlar a las Sicarius, sé que el pueblo reconocerá tu esfuerzo, y tomará más en cuenta tu jerarquía como princesa segunda".

Entonces Vitani se puso en pie, caminó unos centímetros y se volvió a sentar, ésta vez dándole la espalda a Kiara, y con la cabeza gacha.

"No sé, Kiara, no creo que funcione".

Pero Kiara fue perseverante. Se acercó a Vitani, se puso justo enfrente de ella y la miró a los ojos:

"¡Vamos, Vitani!, sé que juntas lo lograremos. Esto te beneficiará mucho. De hecho, así es como las hienas, a las que tanto quieres, están manejándose para que el pueblo las perdone por los daños que causaron en el pasado: tienen planeado contribuir con el asunto de las arañas para hacer algo bueno por el pueblo. Me lo dijeron hace poco. Como ya sabes, Banzai y Edd partieron al viaje junto con Kaleb y Kovu para buscar las sanguijuelas que curarán a todos, mientras que Shenzi y la sacerdotisa Diótima me ayudarán a buscar a los arácnidos y a controlarlos".

En cuanto Kiara mencionó a las hienas, la percepción de Vitani cambió radicalmente. Ella quería mucho a las hienas, eran como su familia, y saber que ellas estaban en esa búsqueda de reconciliación con el pueblo, la motivó; si ellas lo estaban haciendo, ¿por qué ella no?

Después de unos segundos en los que Vitani se quedó pensativa, miró a Kiara en vuelta y le sonrió; Kiara pudo comprender el positivo mensaje de inmediato.

Y así, el grupo integrado por Diótima, Shenzi, Vitani, Timón y Kiara, asumió la tarea de buscar a las arañas para controlarlas. El problema era que cuando los mandaba llamar una familia que decía haberlas visto en un cierto lugar, otra más los solicitaba también. Así era imposible la tarea.

Cuando llegaba la noche, el grupo entero, lo único en que pensaba era dormir profundamente, pero la pregunta que más carcomía a nuestros amigos cazadores era; "¡¿De dónde provenían las arañas realmente?!"

Sin éxito continuó la búsqueda por casi _mes y medio_ , dentro del cual, Kovu y los demás aún no habían regresado, y a Kiara cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse caminando por mucho tiempo, pues ese mes y medio le había bastado para que su embarazo avanzara mucho, considerando que el tiempo de gestación de una leona abarca alrededor de los cuatro meses aproximadamente, sin embargo Kiara se mantenía con una actitud perseverante y optimista.

La situación se tornaba desesperante; hasta que un golpe de suerte cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas:

Como es natural, las hienas poseen hábitos nocturnos también, así que, una noche, después de otra exhaustiva búsqueda de las arañas sin resultados, Shenzi, Diótima y salieron a buscar algo de comida para ellas, pero también para llevar al resto de la jauría.

En alguna parte de Las Tierras Del Reino, encontraron al fin, un poco de carroña. Cuando terminaron de comer, pudieron notar que cuatro arañas Sicarius caminaban muy juntas hacia un mismo rumbo.

"¡Mira eso, Shenzi!", exclamó Diótima en un susurro, señalando con su nariz a los arácnidos en el suelo.

"¡¿Te das cuenta, Diótima?!", exclamó Shenzi de inmediato.

"Tal vez esa sea la oportunidad que estábamos buscando".

"¡Sigámoslas!", exclamó entonces Diótima con alegría. Para fortuna de ambas hienas, toda la sabana estaba siendo iluminada por una intensamente brillante luz de luna, de otro modo no las hubieran visto, y esto hubiera dificultado un poco la misión.

Las dos hienas caminaron detrás de las cuatro arañas a una distancia razonable, para no ser vistas ni picadas. El comportamiento de los animales era muy raro. Permanecieron juntas todo el camino, como si fueran cuatro amigas platicando.

"¡¿Te fijas, Diótima?!", dijo Shenzi, "parece que se dirigen a los límites del reino".

"¡Es verdad!", exclamó Diótima con una sonrisa. "¡Sigamos avanzando!"

Las cuatro arañas guiaron a las hienas más lejos de lo que hubieran imaginado. Ambas habían decidido concentrarse lo suficiente para no perderlas de vista, y por tanto habían decidido no dirigirse la palabra durante el camino, el cual duró largas horas. Los acontecimientos se mantuvieron igual, hasta que de pronto las cuatro arañas que hasta en ese momento se habían mantenido unidas, se introdujeron en lo que parecía ser un puñado de arañas sicarius, en cuanto pasó esto, difícilmente Shenzi o Diótima pudieron distinguir con la vista en dónde habían quedado las que habían venido siguiendo, pues éstas se habían mezclado con las demás, quedando así dispersas. El paisaje era perturbador, había un número considerable de arañas, aunque no se podía decir que sobrepasaban las cien. Lo curioso es que pese a todo su esparcimiento, todas caminaban juntas hacia una misma dirección.

Shenzi y Diótima estaban asqueadas y aterradas, incluso Shenzi pensó en regresar, pero Diótima la detuvo:

"No te rindas ahora, ya estamos cerca de conocer la verdad".

Shenzi a regañadientes aceptó continuar.

Ambas hienas siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban rápidamente por el camino. Pasó una media hora más, hasta que por fin Shenzi y Diótima notaron cómo los arácnidos se internaban poco a poco en una cueva muy grande pero muy poco profunda.

Shenzi y Diótima entraron en ella, caminando detrás de las arañas. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue revelador; Una vez dentro de la cueva, y como es propio de su naturaleza, todas las arañas sicarius comenzaron a enterrarse bajo tierra, dispuestas a dormir, hasta que pronto no quedó ninguna rondando. Esto resultaba muy alentador, saber esto, haría más fáciles las cosas.

"Nos quedaremos todo el día de mañana a observarlas". Señaló Diótima. Esto no gustó nada a Shenzi, pero finalmente ya estaban allí, por lo que no era viable discutir nada.

Shenzi y Diótima pasaron la noche a la intemperie, y procuraron despertar lo más temprano que pudieron; ninguna araña había salido aun de la cueva, así las dos hienas permanecían inmóviles, atentas a los acontecimientos. De pronto, vieron salir a una de las arañas, y luego a otra… y a otra más. Pasó después un lapso del tiempo en el que no vieron salir más. Entonces Diótima dijo:

"Por ahora han salido tres. Creo que lo mejor será contarlas para saber a cuantas nos enfrentaremos".

"Sí", dijo Shenzi, firmemente.

Pasados unos minutos, el resto de las arañas comenzaron a salir, y conforme salían, se dispersaban, cada una tomando rumbos diferentes. Definitivamente la gran mayoría se dirigían a Las Tierras Del Reino, sin embargo a nuestras amigas hienas se les hizo raro que muchas otras al parecer, se encaminaban más bien hacia lugares externos a Las Tierras Del Reino.

Al final, se contaron en total unas ochenta y siete arañas. Una vez que se fueron, Shenzi y Diótima decidieron que las contarían cuando regresaran para verificar que no variara el número y efectivamente, al caer la noche, y después de haber ido en busca de comida, las dos hienas se reunieron afuera de la cueva para hacer el reconteo de las arañas, el número varió sólo por una araña, quedando ochenta y seis en total, asumieron entonces que esa araña faltante pudo haber muerto. Para verificar la hipótesis de que en total había ochenta y seis arañas que rondaban por el reino de Kovu y Kiara todos los días, las hienas se estuvieron dos días más y el número siempre se mantuvo igual.

No cabía duda; eran ochenta y seis arañas que durante el día, se encaminaban hacia Las Tierras Del Reino, sin embargo había otras tantas que parecían más bien desviarse hacia las afueras del reino, para finalmente regresar todas juntas hacia la cueva para dormir y retomar sus actividades al día siguiente. El ciclo siempre se repetía de la misma manera y no variaba. Las dos hienas se sintieron muy felices con su descubrimiento después de mes y medio de búsqueda sin éxito alguno, y todo gracias a que por naturaleza, Las Arañas Sicarius Africanas, aunque muy venenosas y peligrosas, son más bien tímidas, por lo tanto prefieren esconderse bajo tierra en guaridas fijas.

Haga clic para volver al índice

1 Adoptivo, claro está.


	131. Chapter 130

**Capítulo 130: El retorno de los viajeros**

Recordemos, querido lector, que la cueva escondite de las arañas que Diótima y Shenzi habían encontrado, estaba localizada justo a unos pasos de los límites del reino de Kovu y Kiara. Así pues, cuando las dos hienas se encaminaban hacia La Roca Del Rey, tuvieron un agradable hallazgo; Eran Kovu, Kaleb (quien venía cargando con él lo que parecía ser un gran costal), Edd y Banzai, ¡regresaban de su viaje!, sólo que esta vez venían con ellos un león de melena grisácea que ninguna de las dos pudo reconocer, y también un simio quien parecía llevar en sus manos un segundo pesado costal.

Así, al verlos venir, Shenzi y Diótima corrieron hacia ellos a saludar:

"¡Hola!", gritaban al unísono. "¡Somos nosotras!"

Al verlas, Kovu gritó: "¡Tía Shenzi!, ¡Diótima!, ¡Hola!"

Banzai también se alegró de verlas: "¡Carnalita! ¡Diótima! ¡Qué bueno verlas!". Edd por su parte, no dejó de darle lametazos cariñosos en el rostro a su hermana. Después de un cálido saludo, todos se dispusieron a caminar juntos de vuelta a La Roca Del Rey.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	132. Chapter 131

**Capítulo 131: Dos reinos separados, unidos por una causa en común**

"¿…Entonces dices que tu reino está siendo invadido por las arañas sicarius también, rey Sabaru?", preguntaba Kovu al león de melena grisácea.

"Así es", respondió el león de la melena grisácea, quien ahora ya sabemos que se trata del rey vecino Sabaru. "Estamos infestados".

En ese momento, Shenzi y Diótima se miraron la una a la otra, con una expresión de sorpresa; eso explicaba por qué algunas de las arañas parecían desviarse hacia otros rumbos ajenos a Las Tierras Del Reino. Sabaru prosiguió su explicación:

"Por eso he traído conmigo estas flores de 'Píretro1' las cuales funcionan como un insecticida muy poderoso. He visto que el origen y la fuente de los arácnidos están en tu reino, Kovu. La misión que me he propuesto es buscar el núcleo de la plaga, y usar las hierbas para exterminarla. Yo iba a desistir, pues traer la planta todo el camino entre mis mandíbulas me estaba provocando dolores de cabeza y nauseas, pero gracias a que ustedes venían en compañía de estos simios, ahora he podido continuar mi viaje sin mayores dificultades".

"Sí", dijo Kovu presuroso. "He oído que esa planta es muy tóxica si se expone demasiado tiempo a ella, aunque claro, nada más tóxico que una araña Sicarius".

Resultaba curioso que, pese a sus diferencias, pese a que Sabaru había bloqueado Las Tierras Del Reino, y que Kovu debería estar enojado con él por no querer reconocer a sus futuros hijos como herederos al trono, actuaban y se trataban como si nada pasara. Tal vez porque la realeza tenía establecidos unos rigurosos códigos sobre la cortesía y la conducta, más allá de las diferencias entre los miembros de la realeza.

Entonces Shenzi intervino en la plática de los dos leones; "Sí, y por eso les tenemos una excelente noticia a ustedes: ¡Encontramos el punto exacto donde se origina la plaga!"

"¡En verdad!", vociferaron incrédulos, Banzai, Sabaru, y Kovu. Después el rey Sabaru agregó: "Eso me ahorrará mucho trabajo; entre los simios y ese hallazgo, ya no me tendré que esforzar demasiado".

Shenzi entonces no pudo evitar poner cara de confusión e inquirió: "¿Los simios?... ¿te refieres a Kaleb y al otro que viene con ustedes?... por cierto, ¿quién es?"

Entonces aquel desconocido primate, que al igual que Kaleb, parecía igualmente llevar un gran costal en su mano, contestó con una voz que reflejaba amabilidad y en un acento medio cubano:

"Yo, chica, soy Rokobungui, primo de Kaleb, y él me ha pedido que les ayude a todos ustedes a transportar en este costal que ves aquí, tanto las sanguijuelas, como el píretro."

"Así fue", agregó de pronto Sabaru, hablando más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado por los demás: "¡Qué suerte que cuando me encontré al rey Kovu, los venían acompañando Kaleb y Rokobungui!, de otro modo, el píretro me hubiera matado antes de llegar a Las Tierras Del Reino".

"Sí", añadió Kaleb. "En el costal de mi primo Rokobungui y en el mío traemos muchísimas sanguijuelas. Pesan mucho, ¡Qué suerte que tengo quien me ayude!"

Mientras tanto, el simio ahora conocido como Rokobungui, continuaba su relato:

"Como a diferencia de todos ustedes, mi primo y yo tenemos manos, podemos hacer el trabajo de acarreo".

Entonces Shenzi se quedó mirando con curiosidad el costal y preguntó:

"¿Y, de qué están hechos los costales?"

"Buena pregunta, amiguita", contestó Rokobungui con gran amabilidad. "Estos costales están hechos con hojas y corteza de palma, todo adherido con sabia de árboles… ¡toda una manualidad!"

"Ya veo", dijo Shenzi muy sorprendida.

"¡Oigan!", vociferó el rey Sabaru de manera muy inesperada, "si ya tenemos la información sobre el origen de la plaga y el píretro, ¿por qué no vamos de una vez?"

"Es verdad", dijo Shenzi, "hay que regresar antes de que nos alejemos más, ya que el origen de las Sicarius es una cueva que está muy cerca de las fronteras del reino, tal vez si…"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Diótima la detuvo en seco:

"¡Eso no se puede!"

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Shenzi, algo molesta de que la hubieran interrumpido.

"Para poder usar el píretro como insecticida, primero se requiere de una preparación especial".

Entonces Banzai intervino:

"Pues, estos changuitos tienen monos, es decir, manos, ¡Jé, Jé!"

Esta equivocación en las palabras no agrado mucho a Rokobungui, quien puso una cara de desagrado evidente. Banzai continuó hablando:

"Entonces por lo mismo de que tienen manos, podrán hacer la mezcla".

"Es _simio_ , Banzai", dijo Rokobungui, algo molesto.

Entonces Kaleb mostró a Rokobungui una mirada de resignación: "Acostúmbrate primo; siempre es la misma necedad con Banzai".

"¡Da igual, hermano!", expresó Banzai de manera cómica y medio vulgar. Edd por su parte se le acercó y comenzó a carcajearse alocadamente.

Entonces la sacerdotisa miró al hermano de Shenzi con un dejo de preocupación:

"El problema está en que ni siquiera yo, que soy sacerdotisa, sé cómo preparar el insecticida. Yo sugiero que mejor vayamos todos juntos a La Roca Del Rey. Creo que ese tal chamán Rafiki podrá ayudarnos".

Entonces el joven babuino Kaleb, intervino:

"Usted, sacerdotisa, tiene razón. Inclusive yo que soy el aprendiz del chamán Rafiki, no sabría cómo se prepara".

Así entonces, nuestros viajeros Kaleb, Banzai, Edd, Sabaru, Kovu, Rokobungui, Diótima y Shenzi, caminaron varias horas, hasta que finalmente todos llegaron a La Roca Del Rey: Sabaru y el simio Rokobungui se quedaron a pasar la noche allí, de ahí Kaleb volvió a su baobad a reunirse con su maestro Rafiki, mientras que por su parte Banzai, Edd, Diótima y Shenzi retornaron al Cementerio de Elefantes a reunirse con el resto de la jauría.

1 **Píretro (** _Chrysanthemum cinariaefolium_ **).** Es una planta perenne parecida a los crisantemos o las margaritas. En sus flores se encuentra una sustancia insecticida que es tóxica al contacto y que, además, tiene efecto repelente. La toxina se manifiesta sobre el sistema nervioso, causando en los bichos movimientos incoherentes y parálisis en la etapa final. El píretro es efectivo contra afidios, arañas, trips, gusanos, escarabajos y palomillas, entre otros. Como sucede con el neem, el principio activo del píretro natural es descompuesto fácilmente por los rayos solares. De otra parte, un contacto permanente entre el píretro y la piel puede ocasionar que se formen excemas en la misma, mientras que su inhalación produce dolor de cabeza y ná se aplica en forma de polvo, el píretro puede utilizarse puro o mezclado con otras sustancias como el yeso, que aumentan su poder de adhesión. Cuando se usa en forma líquida, se puede diluir en agua jabonosa o en agua simplemente. La solución con agua permite un mayor humedecimiento de las plantas tratadas, mejorando, además, la efectividad de las piretrinas. Es recomendable que este insecticida sea aplicado inmediatamente después de su preparación. Fuente sobre plagas de arañas, y sobre el píretro: . y . ?sec=articulos &id=32


	133. Chapter 132

**Capítulo 132: El plan para exterminar a las Sicarius es puesto en marcha**

El plan para combatir a las arañas Sicarius consistía en algo muy simple; El rey Sabaru, acompañado por el simio Rokobungui, habían llevado el píretro al baobad de Rafiki, pasado el mediodía. Allí, Rafiki había machacado, con ayuda de una roca, casi todo el píretro hasta convertirlo en un polvo muy fino que colocó en un cuenco grande. El resto de aquella hierba también lo machacó finamente, pero le agregó agua y canela en polvo en un segundo recipiente. Entonces Rafiki le dio el primer cuenco con el contenido acuoso a Kaleb, y le ordenó:

"Debes llevar esto al lugar donde se encuentran las arañas y rociarlo en el suelo por todo el lugar".

El otro cuenco con polvo se lo dio a Rokobungui. Acto seguido el chamán dio una instrucción sin dirigirse a alguien en específico:

"Este polvo también deberá ser esparcido por los suelos donde se encuentran las arañas, sólo así podrán vencerlas".

Por otra parte también se le entregaron a Rafiki los costales con las sanguijuelas. El chamán sintió un gran alivio al verlas y automáticamente las sacó para usarlas en los nuevos pacientes picados por las sicarius que le habían llegado.

Lo segundo en el plan fue llevar esos cuencos hacia la cueva donde se escondían las sicarius, guiados por las hienas Diótima y Shenzi, pero no serían los únicos en ir, también los acompañarían Vitani, Banzai, Edd, y alguien quien habían sido enviado gracias a Kiara debido a su capacidad natural para comer insectos peligrosos; Timón el suricato.

Así, nuestros diez valientes, se dirigieron entonces hacia la cueva, que como ya sabemos, se encontraba justo a unos pasos antes de las fronteras del Reino.

Todos tuvieron que esperar hasta la llegada del crepúsculo para dispersar los insecticidas, pues al caer la noche, las arañas llegarían. Así, mientras las sicarius africanas estaban fuera de la cueva, la última fase del plan se puso en marcha; el joven aprendiz de Chamán Kaleb, y el otro simio ayudante Rokobungui, al ser los únicos con manos dispersaron, tanto la solución acuosa como el polvo por todo el piso de la cueva.

Y una vez que los repulsivos arácnidos comenzaron a llegar, Shenzi y Diótima hicieron el conteo para asegurarse de que no faltara ninguna araña.

Se asustaron cuando, de las ochenta y seis que tenían contempladas, sólo se introdujeron a la cueva ochenta, pero entonces vieron a Timón chuparse alegremente los dedos mientras decía; "Cinco deliciosas arañas Sicarius". Eso les hizo sentir alivio, sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba la última?... esta jamás apareció. Tal vez había muerto antes de llegar a la cueva, o algo así. Considerando que estas arañas estaban atacando a los habitantes, tanto del reino de Kovu como el de Sabaru, era evidente que tal vez, alguien, tratando de defenderse, había conseguido matarla, o tal vez se la había comido un ave; había muchas posibilidades, pero definitivamente era un alivio saber que sólo faltaba esa, pero que en sí estaba reunido todo el resto en la cueva, y que cinco habían sido devoradas por Timón.

Por último, una vez que todas las arañas Sicarius africanas se introdujeron en la cueva, Edd, Banzai, la leona Vitani, y los reyes leones Sabaru y Kovu, de espaldas a la cueva, comenzaron a lanzar con gran ímpetu grandes cantidades de tierra, usando sus patas traseras, hasta formar una montañita de tierra para que las sicarius no pudieran salir tan fácilmente de la cueva.

Por último, sólo quedaba esperar…

Todos debían pasar la noche allí, y al siguiente día verificarían si efectivamente se había logrado el propósito.

Al llegar la mañana del día siguiente con un poco de temor, Shenzi, Kovu, Diótima y Sabaru, con algo de dificultad –debido a la tierra lanzada el día anterior- se introdujeron en la cueva. Afortunadamente el sol daba de tal manera que iluminaba el interior de la misma.

"¡Miren!", exclamó Kovu.

"¡Dio resultado!", agregó Sabaru, igualmente entusiasmado.

Al mirar al suelo, los cuatro exploradores pudieron ver un montón de arañas sicarius sin vida. Al parecer el insecticida a base de píretro había funcionado bien. Sólo que había algo que hizo sudar la frente de _Shenzi y Diótima;_ _el conteo final de las arañas_.

Como hemos dicho ya, en total tenían que ser _ **necesariamente**_ ochenta, y ellas dos juntas se encargarían del tormentoso conteo.


	134. Chapter 133

**Capítulo 133: El conteo final y angústiate de las Sicarius**

Cada vez que contaban una más, ambas sentían un gran alivio…, y cuando por fin llegaron al número setenta, la tensión era mayor:

"Setenta y siete", decía Shenzi con la voz algo temblorosa.

"Setenta y ocho", agregó Diótima.

"Setenta y nueve", volvió a decir Shenzi, pero después de eso se horrorizó, "¿Y la número ochenta?, ¡falta la ochenta!"

"¡Oh, no!", exclamaron Sabaru y Kovu al unísono.

Después de algunos minutos de buscar por toda la cueva, se dieron cuenta de que definitivamente faltaba una más.

Cuando vieron que no estaba, las dos hienas y los dos leones salieron de la cueva con el rostro pálido por la angustia.

Haga clic para volver al índice


	135. Chapter 134

**Capítulo 134: ¡Misión cumplida!**

"Chicos", comenzó a decir Kovu de manera pausada y con sudor en la frente, "ocurrió algo horrible".

"¡Falta una araña! ¡Se escapó!", agregó presuroso el rey Sabaru. Su voz reflejaba frustración y angustia. Consideraban que estaba bien que faltara al menos una araña, pero dos, ya era demasiado para todos. Además cabía la posibilidad de que esas dos perdidas fueran macho y hembra respectivamente y se reprodujeran reavivando la plaga.

Pero entonces, Timón miró a los cuatro aterrados sujetos y comenzó de manera inesperada a reír a grandes carcajadas.

"¡No!, eso no pasó… ¡Yo me la comí!"

Al escuchar esto, los cuatro asustados sintieron como si un bálsamo de agua fresca en medio del desierto les hubiera caído. Un alivio enorme.

"¿En… en verdad?"

"Pero claro", dijo el Suricato aun entre risas. "anoche, mientras todos ustedes dormían, escuché un ruidito, y fue cuando la vi; una de las arañas estaba saliendo de la cueva, y me dije; 'Timón, la cena está servida, así que rápidamente la tomé con mis manos, cuidando que no me picara, la tomé por el abdomen, y _¡Voilà!, ¡_ una nutritiva cena para un suricato muy hambriento!, por cierto, olvidé decirles que ayer me equivoqué, conté cinco arañas, pero la verdad me comí seis". Con esta declaración, había quedado resulta la desaparición de la araña del día anterior y la que faltaba en ese momento. ¡Las dos estaban en el estómago del suricato!

Y así, con gran alivio, nuestros diez viajeros, se encaminaron de vuelta hacia La Roca Del Rey.

La misión había sido todo un éxito, sin embargo aún había un misterio sin resolver: ¿cómo es que esto había ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que esta plaga se había expandido si nunca antes había ocurrido algo así en Las Tierras del Reino? ¡¿Cómo?!

Haga clic para volver al índice


	136. Chapter 135

**Capítulo 135: El Ceibo de La Verdad**

Cuando todos hubieron regresado a La Roca Del Rey, se siguió ahí mismo un debate sobre la pregunta acerca de por qué se habían introducido las arañas sicarius a los dos reinos. De hecho no era muy natural que arácnidos como esos vivieran en grupo, dentro de una cueva.

Esto, definitivamente, debía ser algo provocado.

Así finalmente, después de un debate sin conclusiones claras ni sólidas, se acordó que todos intentarían averiguar las causas primeras de la plaga, así que incluso los que eran foráneos al reino, es decir, el simio Rokobungui y el rey Sabaru, se quedarían unos días en Las Tierras Del Reino, averiguando. Rokobungui desde luego se quedó con su primo Kaleb en el baobad de Rafiki, mientras que Sabaru se quedó como huésped, en La Roca Del Rey.

Lo que no sabían, es que descubrirían el misterio de la manera más inesperada…

Era de noche en Las Tierras Del Reino, en términos humanos se podría decir que no era demasiado tarde pues no pasaban de las diez treinta p.m., y Kiara estaba teniendo problemas para dormir; recostada junto a Kovu, dentro de la cueva real, se movía de un lado a otro y no paraba de gemir. Ella se sentía algo incómoda; muy posiblemente debido a las sensaciones de nausea provocadas por el embarazo. Entonces ocurrió que Vitani, quien no estaba durmiendo demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba la reina, lo pudo notar debido a los ruidos, así que decidió acercarse a Kiara en silencio, diciéndole en susurros, y sacudiéndola ligeramente con sus zarpas para despertarla.

"¿Kiara?... ¿Kiara?... ¿estás bien?"

Entre gimoteos y pucheros propios de alguien que está despertando, la reina de Las Tierras Del Reino entreabrió los ojos. Al principio veía medio borroso, después pudo distinguir la silueta de una leona, hasta que por fin vislumbro bien a Vitani.

"¡Hola, Vits!", la saludó Kiara medio dormida.

"¿Qué te ocurre?", le preguntó entonces Vitani, y agregó: "Te movías como si estuvieras teniendo la peor de las pesadillas, tanto así que me despertaste, ¡suerte que mi hermano no se despertó!"

Kiara entonces sonrió ligeramente:

"¿Quién? ¿Kovu?, ¡Já!, mi dormilón esposo no se despierta ni con el trompetazo de un elefante".

Ante esta broma. Vitani estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se cubrió la boca con una de sus patas delanteras para contenerse:

"Ese Kovu… siempre tan perezoso".

Kiara entonces miró a Vitani, y cambió el tema prontamente:

"Gracias por despertarme, Vitani, en verdad no he podido dormir nada, de hecho, desde que mi embarazo ha avanzado más, he tenido insomnio".

"¡Va!", exclamó Vitani, y en un tono algo sarcástico agregó: "por eso yo nunca quisiera embarazarme. La vida es para pasarla _chido1_ no para cuidar chilpayates2".

Ahora era Kiara quien reía con ligereza; "¡Ay, Vits, tu siempre me haces reír!", el comentario no le había ofendido a Kiara porque después de tanto convivir con Vitani dentro de La Roca Del Rey, se había acostumbrado a la personalidad sarcástica, rebelde y poco sutil de Vitani. Acto seguido, ésta última sugirió:

"Kiara, si no puedes dormir, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y vamos por ahí a platicar un rato? Igual te servirá tomar un poco de aire fresco nocturno para variar".

"Kiara se entusiasmó con la idea".

"¡Tienes razón, Vitani!, ¡Vamos!"

Ambas leonas salieron con cuidado y sin hacer demasiado ruido de La Roca Del Rey a pasearse bajo el manto nocturno. El fresco viento y la estridulación de los grillos se combinaban para formar un ambiente muy agradable.

La verdad es que los lazos entre ambas leonas se habían hecho muy grandes; se habían hecho tan buenas amigas que se platicaban desde las cosas más triviales hasta las más íntimas, además congeniaban muy bien pues las personalidades entre rebeldes y revoltosas de ambas, las hacía sentir muy acopladas y complementadas la una de la otra; para Kiara era de hecho, como si le hubieran devuelto a su querida Yoshi, pues había ciertas similitudes entre el carácter de Vitani y Yoshi, y para Vitani era el cumplimiento de un deseo, pues en su memoria aún tenía el recuerdo de que cuando era pequeña, ella, en algún momento, había deseado mucho, haber podido hacerse amiga de Kiara3.

Así pasó al menos una hora de charla, cuando de pronto escucharon unas fuertes risotadas que provenían de lo alto de un árbol:

"¿Escuchaste eso, Vitani?", preguntó Kiara, quien volteaba hacia arriba en posición de alerta.

"Sí", le respondió Vitani en un susurro; "¿Qué podrá ser?"

Ambas leonas centraron su atención en el árbol, muy concentradas y con sus orejas derechitas como antenas. Éste árbol era de hecho un Ceibo Africano, no eran muy comunes en el reino; de hecho, sólo había dos en todo el reino, su escases era lo que los hacía fáciles de distinguir y localizar.

La extraña risa seguía, y de pronto se oyó un incesante movimiento de ramas.

Cuando las dos leonas observaron con más cuidado, se dieron cuenta de que una silueta parecida a la de Rafiki era la que estaba provocando todo ese alboroto, claro que, definitivamente, no se trataba de Rafiki ni de Kaleb.

"¿Un simio?", preguntaron las felinas al unísono y mirándose mutuamente con expresión de sorpresa.

Kiara entonces, mirando hacia arriba una vez más, y sin desviar los ojos del objetivo, susurró de manera misteriosa:

"¡Hey! ¡Espera, Vitani!... Creo que ya sé de quién se trata".

Vitani miró a Kiara sin comprender, pero prefirió ya no decir nada. Entonces, antes de que Kiara pudiera revisar dentro de su memoria sobre quién era aquel incógnito primate, sus dudas y las de Vitani tuvieron respuesta de inmediato:

El mono ridículamente brincaba sobre un gran y fuerte tronco con alegría, mientras movía con sus manos unas ramas delgaditas haciendo sonar las hojas secas que colgaban de éstas como si fueran las sonajas de un bebé, mientras monologaba:

"¡Los reyes Kiara y Kovu son un par de idiotas! ¡Ellos nunca sabrán que yo mandé traer a esas arañas a este reino para que lo invadieran y trajeran el caos a estas tierras!, y cuando el pueblo vea que sus dos soberanos son unos incompetentes para resolver el conflicto, les exigirán su renuncia, y yo, ¡El Gran Kurchukiza!, ganaré seguidores. ¡Sí!, soy un genio".

Kiara quedó estupefacta, y Vitani mostraba los dientes, estaba indignada:

"Déjamelo a mí, Kiara", decía Vitani gruñendo entre dientes, pero en voz baja. "Esta noche comeremos simio a la plancha".

Pero entonces Kiara colocó una de sus patas delanteras en el hombro de Vitani y le dijo en voz muy bajita:

"Tranquila, Vits. Ahora que lo hemos descubierto, no podemos hacer justicia por nuestra propia voluntad. Todo se tiene que hacer de manera legítima".

"Pero… pero…", decía Vitani casi de manera obsesiva. Kiara, de manera inesperada, le guiñó un ojo a la ojiazul y le sonrió pícaramente:

"Confía en mí, Vits, además… ya sabemos dónde vive".

Entonces Vitani, a quien le llegó a su mente un chispazo de comprensión, le dedicó a Kiara una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tienes toda la razón, Kira; sólo a él se le ocurre vivir en un árbol tan escaso y poco común en éstas tierras."

Haga clic para volver al índice

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hicieron Kiara y Vitani fue contarle la anécdota a Kovu, a Simba y al rey Sabaru:

"Caminábamos cuando lo vimos brincar en el tronco de aquel ceibo africano, confesando sus fechorías".

¡Imagínese, querido lector, la alegría que le dio a Kovu cuando oyó el nombre del culpable de esa infestación de tan peligrosos arácnidos!

"¡Conque vive en ese árbol!", exclamó Kovu alegre, pero a la vez pensativo.

"¡Conque Kurchukiza fue el responsable de este desastre mortal!", agregó Sabaru indignado, y lanzando chispas por los ojos.

Entonces Simba intervino:

"¡¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Kovu?!"

"¡Por supuesto, Simba!"

1 Chido (en ocasiones chilo) es un término mexicano, incluido en el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española, utilizado como adjetivo para calificar algo como bonito, lindo o agradable, genial, magnífico, muy bien ("Qué chido vestido traes"). Equivalente a palabras utilizadas en otros países, tales como: 'Cool', 'padre', '¡guay!'

2 Chilpayate: Modismo popular mexicano que significa "niño pequeño", "bebés". Su origen es náhuatl.

3 Para mayor comprensión, revisar el capítulo de nombre: " _Madre: ¿Por qué no nos quieren?",_ dentro de esta misma historia. Imagen Ceibo: . /search?q=CEIBO &biw=1024&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=gK5SVf6jHcyTyAT3zoC4CQ&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ


	137. Chapter 136

**Capítulo 136: La Advertencia Miranda para Kurchukiza**

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, cuatro guepardos soldados (enviados a su misión por Kiara y Kovu), rodearon por debajo el Ceibo africano donde habitaba Kurchukiza.

Sin sospechar nada, Kurchukiza había descendido del árbol para comer unas semillas que se encontraban debajo, cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por los felinos. El simio al verlos, sintió palidecer y tragó saliva bruscamente, pues creyó que sería devorado por ellos.

"¡No me coman!", suplicaba el simio con desesperación, arrinconándose en una esquina.

Los guepardos entonces, actuaron muy rápido: el primero puso sus mandíbulas en la parte superior del cuello del mono y lo tiró

boca-abajo con gran habilidad, sentándose el felino sobre su espalda, mientras los otros tres lo acechaban de manera intimidante. Entonces el que había quedado sobre la espalda del chango, dijo con voz severa y firme:

"Simio Kurchukiza, queda arrestado. Usted tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usado en su contra en el tribunal de la corte real".

Después el guepardo lo soltó. Kurchukiza permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Entonces otro guepardo le ordenó con severidad:

"Levántese".

Kurchukiza obedeció.

"Ahora, manos arriba", dijo otro de los felinos. El simio no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Por último, otro de los soldados le dio a Kurchukiza un ligero golpe en la espalda con la nariz.

"¡En marcha!", ordenó el félido rudamente.

El primate entonces lentamente comenzó a caminar. Estaba temblando un poco y su pulso se agitaba mientras avanzaba.

Los cuatro guepardos escoltaban al primate: uno a sus espaldas, otros dos a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, y el último justo al frente.

De esta manera, los cuatro soldados guepardo, condujeron a Kurchukiza hasta la cueva real, dentro de La Roca Del Rey.


	138. Chapter 137

**Capítulo 137: El juicio de Kurchukiza**

Justo en la entrada de la cueva real, se encontraban parados, Simba, El Rey Sabaru, y por supuesto Kovu. Y cuando llegaron los soldados, lo primero que hizo uno de ellos fue tomar al primate por la parte superior del cuello, y bruscamente lo lanzó al piso, justo a los pies de los tres reyes:

"Aquí lo tienen, sus majestades. Tal como nos ordenaron".

"Gracias, sargento Kondo", dijo Kovu al guepardo, haciendo una reverencia que el soldado le respondió.

Los tres reyes miraron al simio con severidad y desprecio.

"¡Que comience el juicio!", dijo Kovu, quien sintió un escalofrío al ver que Kurchukiza, en vez de mostrarse asustado, se reía de una manera cínica e insana. Al verlo, Simba y Sabaru sintieron sus cuerpos estremecer, sin embargo los tres reyes procuraron disimular su sensación, mostrándose firmes.

"Síganme", dijo Kovu a los guepardos, mientras que el líder de éstos, ahora conocido como el sargento Kondo, ordenó al mico:

"¡Levántate!"

Fulminado a Kondo con la mirada, Kurchukiza no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Después los cuatro soldados, avanzando detrás de los reyes y custodiando al acusado, lo encaminaron hacia el interior de la cueva real. Esta última, había perdido su aspecto habitual siempre lleno de leones pertenecientes a la manda, ahora parecía más bien un verdadero juzgado: todos los leones de la manda estaban sentados como espectadores, al frente se encontraba Malehj, el juez real, y a los costados los treinta y dos leopardos miembros del tribunal.

"Solicito que se presente el acusado", dijo con suavidad, Malehj.

Una vez más, con los soldados guepardo escoltándolo, y las manos en alto, Kurchukiza caminó lentamente y se sentó en la roca de los acusados. Él se sentía nervioso. Nunca antes había estado con tantos Grandes Felinos juntos. Aunque era de naturaleza insolente y escurridiza, no se atrevió a escapar por el puro miedo de ser comido.

Los que se habían sentado en primera fila habían sido, por supuesto, los reyes Sabaru, Simba y Kovu. A un lado de ellos se encontraban: Sarabi –con Zazú en uno de sus hombros-, Nala, Kiara, Vitani, Pumba, Timón, toda la cuadrilla de caza y el resto de la manada real.

Todos hablaban y susurraban, hasta que la voz de Malehj retumbó desde el fondo de la cueva.

"¡Orden en la corte!"

Con esto, el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar.

Después Malehj se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso:

"Dentro del protocolo real ancestral ideado por el primer rey de éstas tierras; el honorable Rey León Rah´Kimbum I1, y revisada y Modificada por su majestad Mufasa, que Aiheu los guarde en su divina morada, dentro del comité de delitos contra Las Tierras Del Reino por el chimpancé Kurchukiza, residente en uno de los únicos e invaluables dos árboles de tipo Ceibo Africano que existen en el reino, muy cerca de una de las más importantes cisternas de agua de la región. Interrogan: Malehj, Juez y servidor, así como los treinta y dos miembros del tribunal parlamentario aquí presentes".

Sin embargo Kurchukiza no se mostraba ni un tanto nervioso, por el contrario, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tan siniestra que ponía la piel china a quienes se atrevían a mirarlo. Se hizo una breve pausa en la que sólo se escuchó el sonido de algunos presentes aclarándose la garganta y otros más tosiendo ligeramente.

Malehj escaneó con la mirada a todos, suspiró profundamente y prosiguió:

"Ahora, los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: Al estar al frente del grupo de Rebeldes 'los opositores de la cicatriz' ha causado con ello, tanto daños a la propiedad privada como a la pública, actos de vandalismo ocasionados por sus seguidores así como por usted directamente, así mismo se le acusa de haber introducido las arañas de especie 'sicarius africanas' al reino, lo que constituye un delito registrado en el protocolo real designado como atentado contra la salud, seguridad e integridad mental y física de todos los habitantes del reino, y no sólo eso; ya que los peligrosos y mortíferos arácnidos –afortunadamente hoy controlados y eliminados- se dispersaron por el reino vecino del soberano Sabaru, aquí presente, se le acusa a usted también de daños ocasionados a terceros, en éste particular caso, háblese de las tierras del soberano anteriormente mencionado. Así pues, tras haber escuchado todos los cargos en su contra, acusado, ¿Cómo se declara?", sin embargo, Kurchukiza permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados, eso sí, muy sonriente. Esto perturbaba a los demás.

"Repito", dijo Malehj, alzando la voz; "Frente a todos estos cargos, ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?"

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, aquella desvergonzada sonrisa se acentuó aún más en el simio, quien respondió de una manera muy cínica:

"Culpable, desde luego."

Un gran silencio se hizo en la corte tras esta declaración, el simio continuó hablando:

"Más sin embargo, tengo una objeción".

"Expíresela", ordenó Malehj.

"Creo que es patético que se me acuse de ser el líder de `los opositores de la cicatriz', eso me suena a represión."

Entonces Malehj con voz firme, dijo:

"¡No retuerza la verdad a su conveniencia, señor!..., en primer lugar ésta monarquía parlamentaria siempre ha respetado cabalmente los derechos de su gente, por lo que privarlo a usted, o a quien sea de la libertad de expresión o de la libre asociación sería ir totalmente en contra de nuestros principios, sin mencionar que estaríamos traicionando la memoria de los tres grandes reyes que hicieron grandes cambios positivos al reino: El Rey Rah´Kimbum I, el Rey Mohatu y el Rey Mufasa. Aquí todos los habitantes están en su derecho absoluto de expresar su opinión, conformidad e inconformidad, de formar alianzas y asociaciones y de expresarse libremente. Así pues, ha de comprender usted, estimando señor, que la verdadera razón por la que se le acusa se refiere a los _actos vandálicos_ realizados, tanto por el grupo que usted ha liderado todo este tiempo, como por usted mismo, y por supuesto, debido a la introducción deliberada de arañas sicarius, las cuales atentaban contra la salud y la vida de todos los habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino."

"Ya veo", dijo el chimpancé en tono sombrío, "en ese caso, con mayor razón me declaro culpable".

"¿Y sabe usted acaso que su crimen implica pena de muerte, no es así?, ya que, aunque en éste reino no se aplica, en casos extremadamente graves como el suyo, nos vemos en esa penosa necesidad, ¿lo comprende, verdad?" Haga clic para volver al índice

"Sí", respondió el simio con tal naturalidad, que parecía que estaba hablando sobre lo que había almorzado el día anterior.

"Entonces en ese caso", comenzó a vociferar Malehj hacia toda la audiencia; "ya que el acusado se ha reconocido como culpable, ya no hay nada más que hacer, así que el acusado será directamente condenado a pena de muerte, y con esto declaro cerrada esta se…"

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, de manera inesperada, Kurchukiza gritó:

"¡Pero antes, quisiera decir algo!"

"Adelante, por favor", dijo entonces Malehj amablemente.

Entonces Kurchukiza tomó aire con fuerza, se aclaró la garganta, y dijo vociferando:

"Sé que ahora estoy condenado, y de eso no me acobardaré porque prefiero morir de pie, antes que ser gobernado por el heredero de un traidor", Kurchukiza hizo una pausa aquí, para después mirar con desaprobación a Kovu quien se sintió incomodo ante esto. Acto seguido, repasó a todos con una mirada casi amenazante.

Murmullos se escucharon por todo el lugar. Después de ese lapso silencioso, el chimpancé prosiguió: "Sin embargo", decía haciendo pausas entre frase y frase, "creo que si me he de hundir en el fango, lo más equitativo, será que mis seguidores se hundan conmigo".

Los murmullos de nuevo, y una mirada de sospecha de parte de Malehj hacia Kurchukiza aumentaron la tensión:

"¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó el juez especulativamente.

"Lo que usted escuchó, señor", afirmó el simio. "Yo quiero que mis seguidores se hundan conmigo, por tanto daré los nombres y las ubicaciones de todos y cada uno de los miembros de 'Los Opositores De La Cicatriz" que han participado en actos vandálicos, pues no todos lo han hecho, sólo unos cuantos".

Malehj se quedó pensativo y callado, mientras los miembros del jurado se cuchicheaban unos a otros, así mismo Kiara, Kovu, Simba y Nala parecían murmurarse entre sí con una expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros.

El juez entonces, suspiró con fuerza y susurró entrecortadamente:

"Ahora, dice usted que tiene nombres que ofrecernos. Por favor, menciónelos"

"¡Oh, vaya que los tengo!", decía Kurchukiza con voz algo perversa, como si de algún modo tuviera a todos controlados debido a la posesión de esa información. "Sin embargo, no la daré a menos que me reduzcan de alguna manera la condena".

Al escuchar esto, Kovu y Kiara sintieron el corazón dar un vuelco.

Malehj dudó un momento, después dijo:

"Los miembros del parlamento y un servidor, lo discutiremos unos minutos y en breve le daremos una respuesta, jurado por favor…"

Entonces los treinta y dos miembros del tribunal se acercaron a Malehj y comenzaron a discutir en silencio la solicitud de Kurchukiza. Todo era tensión. Todos los presentes cuchicheaban entre ellos, y los leones de la realeza se notaban nerviosos.

Tras unos cinco minutos, el jurado y Malehj volvieron a sus lugares.

"¡Orden en la corte!", vociferó Malehj. Automáticamente todos guardaron silencio, y después el juez vociferó:

"Señor Kurchukiza, ésta corte ha decidido concederle su petición".

Pero antes de que el primate pudiera suspirar de alegría, Malehj agregó: "Pero con una cláusula; Si la información que nos proporcione es falsa, nos veremos en la penosa situación de anularle su solicitud, ¿está claro?"

"Más que el agua", aseguró Kurchukiza, muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Muy bien", dijo Malehj, "si usted nos da información verídica, en vez de condenarlo a muerte, sólo se le condenará al exilio… Ahora, ¿podría darnos los nombres?"

Kurchukiza tomó aire:

"Estaba Kassorum", declaró.

"¿Kassorum?", preguntó incrédulo Malehj, "El líder de los simios Mangabeyes africanos?"

"El mismo", aseguró el acusado.

Al escuchar esta declaración, a Simba y a Nala se les pusieron los pelos de punta, pues habían sido los Mangabeyes liderados por Kassorum, los que años atrás le habían provocado a Kopa-Tanabi un problema de amnesia temporal.

"¡También estaba el simio _Zeembo_!", exclamó Kurchukiza, enérgico… y así siguió la lista. Kurchukiza nombró al menos unos once sujetos más. Así se dejaba entrever que, pese a que a que había varios integrantes de "Los Opositores de la Cicatriz", sólo unos pocos eran los que se habían dedicado a realizar actos vandálicos y a generar caos.

"Perfecto, perfecto, decía el juez guepardo, mientras que por todo el lugar se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa".

"Orden en el juzgado", vociferó Malehj, con severidad y después se volvió hacia Kurchukiza: "Entonces, señor Kurchukiza, ya que nos ha dado los nombres, podría darnos también sus ubicaciones".

"¡Pero claro que sí!", exclamó el chimpancé de inmediato, sobresaltándose, y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a decir en voz alta, los nombres de todos y cada uno de los lugares donde vivían sus detractores seguidores.

Cuando él terminó, y ya no hubo más que agregar, el juez dijo entonces:

"Muy bien, Kurchukiza, si eso es todo, permanecerá bajo arresto domiciliario en el Ceibo donde usted vive, custodiado por los soldados guepardos, mientras investigamos y decidimos… ¿Algo más que quiera agregar?"

1 Rah´Kimbum I: Rah´Kimbum Primero.


	139. Chapter 138

**Capítulo 138: Los hechos oficiales sobre la invasión de las Sicarius a Las Tierras Del Reino**

"Sí", respondió el chimpancé; "decir exactamente cómo fueron las cosas con respecto a la infestación".

"Pues… dígalo", dijo Malehj entrecortando las palabras con aquella siniestra sonrisa, Kurchukiza comenzó a explicar:

" _¿Qué hacemos?", decía un ñu, partidario de Kurchukiza. "tenemos que encontrar una mejor manera de lograr que el Rey Kovu renuncie, más allá de hacer actos vandálicos, además hemos perdido muchos seguidores"._

 _Kurchukiza y sus seguidores se habían reunido bajo una acacia en algún lugar de Las Tierras Del Reino, para conspirar en contra del gobierno, y en especial contra el Rey Kovu._

" _Sí", decía un okapi, igualmente miembro de los rebeldes, "Pero, ¿Qué?"_

 _Kurchukiza se rascó la barbilla, poniendo a trabajar su mente._

" _Hay que lograr…," decía, "¡Hay que hacer que el pueblo mismo termine opinando que El Rey Kovu y La Reina Kiara son unos inútiles e incompetentes!"_

" _¡Cierto!", gritaron el resto de sus seguidores (o los que aún quedaban)._

 _Después Kassorum habló: "Si eso pasa, lograremos que todo el pueblo nos dé la razón, así los reyes no tendrán más remedio que renunciar, y nosotros ganaremos la confianza de todos en el reino"._

 _Entonces, una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del simio, haciendo contraste con lo saltones que puso sus ojos._

" _Y yo sé cómo lograrlo", susurró, seguido de una risa malvada y siniestra._

"Dos días después, mis seguidores y yo, traspasamos las fronteras del reino, y viajamos kilómetros, hasta que llegamos a un lugar de abundante vegetación, casi parecido a un paraíso en la tierra. Apenas llegamos allí, sentí que algo había caminado por encima de mis pies, al ver abajo fue cuando la vi:

Era una araña de gran tamaño, tenía exactamente seis ojos en lugar de los ocho que comúnmente tienen las demás arañas, poseía un cuerpo relativamente aplanando, y color pardo. Afortunadamente ésta no me picó, pero supe de inmediato que se trataba de una araña sicarius, la más peligrosa y mortal de toda áfrica.

En cuanto la vi enterrarse en la tierra, todo se esclareció ante mis ojos: 'Si yo lograba recolectar muchas de esas arañas, reuniéndolas a todas en un solo lugar, podría generar una plaga imparable que infestara Las Tierras Del Reino, provocando el miedo y la muerte a su paso. Y cuando los reyes no encontraran la manera de controlar semejante invasión, ellos inevitablemente se verían forzados a renunciar1"

De pronto, una voz femenina que vino desde el fondo, interrumpió tajantemente:

"Pues ya te diste cuenta de que no lo conseguiste".

Era Kiara, quien había reventado al escuchar el relato del simio:

"Tu plan para desprestigiarnos y hacernos renunciar falló, porque finalmente pudimos deshacernos de la plaga".

"OR-DEN". Gritó el juez, entrecortando las palabras. Se veía algo irritado, tal vez por el cansancio. Después agregó: "Señor Kurchukiza, prosiga, por favor".

Kurchukiza continuaba su relato:

"…entonces cuando vi a aquellos arácnidos escondiéndose así bajo tierra, me di cuenta de que eran el arma perfecta, pues ésta característica silenciosa y discreta que ellas tenían las haría difíciles de detectar, y vaya que así lo fue; cuando éstas arañas picaban a alguien, terminaban por ocultarse bajo tierra, nadie las mataba porque nadie las encontraba, y cuando regresaban a la cueva que yo personalmente les asigné, se escondían y si alguien intentaba averiguar de dónde venía la plaga se llevaba la decepción de ver que dentro de la cueva no había nada porque ya estaban ocultas.

Malehj escuchaba atentamente, y al igual que casi todos los oyentes, estaba horrorizado con lo que escuchaba.

"Y dígame, ¿Cómo logró reunir animales tan peligrosos como esos?", preguntó el guepardo, intentando fingir serenidad.

Una expresión maligna y de gozo se dibujó en el rostro de Kurchukiza, quien explicó:

"A eso iba: pasaron dos días, dentro de los cuáles mi equipo y yo planeamos sin éxito, la manera de reunir muchas arañas y transportarlas, sin embargo, al tercer día, cuando estábamos a punto de abortar el plan, un magnifico hallazgo nos hizo cambiar de parecer; encontramos un suricato librando hábilmente la batalla contra un enorme escorpión, para después tragarlo. Con esto llegamos a la deducción por supuesto, que sí podría ayudarnos con las arañas. Una vez que nos dijo que su nombre era _'Jacko-Semillas_ ', nosotros le pedimos su colaboración amablemente".

Al escuchar este nombre, Timón, quien recordemos, había asistido al juicio, sintió un gran vuelco en el corazón. Pumba miró a su amigo, igualmente angustiado. Simba hizo lo mismo. Kiara y Kovu notaron esto, y se inquietaron, pero no les preguntarían nada hasta que finalizara la audiencia. Kurchukiza proseguía:

"Mi equipo y yo le pedimos su colaboración amablemente, pero al saber sobre la peligrosidad de las sicarius, el suricato no quiso cooperar".

Timón tragó saliva. Nadie entendía por qué estaba tan tenso.

"Como se rehusaba, no tuvimos más remedio; entre mis secuaces y yo lo torturamos para obligarlo. Lo dejamos tan mal que finalmente terminó cediendo".

Ante estas palabras, a Timón se le dilataron las pupilas, en sus ojos podía reflejarse el horror que le provocaba escuchar esto. Entonces pudo sentir cómo su amigo Pumba le dio unas palmadas con la pesuña en su hombro, con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Simba, por su parte, volteaba a ver a Timón con gran compasión.

"¿Pero qué ocurre?", se preguntaba Kovu en su mente, cada vez más angustiado.

El primate seguía diciendo:

" _Jacko-Semillas_ recolectó para nosotros exactamente ochenta y seis arañas".

Justo en aquel momento, al haber escuchado en boca de Kurchukiza ésta declaración y cantidad, todos se sintieron más relajados que nunca; se sentían con la seguridad de saber que no podía, por tanto, haber arañas extras dispersas por ahí, aparte de las que habían encontrado.

"Después hicimos que el suricato creara para nosotros un costal a base de hojas de palma, con eso las transportamos y las trajimos hasta aquí".

"¿Dónde está ahora ese suricato?", preguntó Malehj indignado por el relato.

"Antes de regresar a este reino, mi equipo y yo le dimos una última paliza, y lo dejamos en algún lado de aquellas lejanas tierras. Como sea, cuando llegamos, lo primero que hicimos fue vaciar las arañas en una cueva que encontramos abandonada, muy cerca de las fronteras de Las Tierras Del Reino. Tapamos con muchísima tierra la entrada por varias semanas para hacer que las araña se adaptaran, y su vez adoptaran ese lugar como su hogar. Después de tres semanas más, destapamos la cueva. Ellas salían a buscar comida, y en su camino se encontraron muchos individuos a los que picar e inyectar su veneno. Cada día –como ya lo habrán notado- se cobraban al menos unas dos víctimas, para después regresar todas juntas a la cueva que ellas habían adoptado como su nueva casa.

Todo salía de maravilla, todo ese caos y miedo que ellas lograban generar al infestar el reino era impresionante, hasta que por culpa de quienes se dedicaron a exterminarlas, mi plan perfecto se echó a perder y ya no pudo ser." Haga clic para volver al índice

Después de decir estas palabras, Kurchukiza no habló más. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y permaneció sentado con los ojos cerrados.

Malehj sudaba de la frente, mientras que Kurchukiza parecía más bien sereno, seguro de sí mismo y nada arrepentido por sus crímenes.

Tras este silencio, al parecer ya no había nada más que decir.

"Gracias, señor Kurchukiza", decía Malehj en tono amable y firme. "Cualquier dato proporcionado sirve para esclarecer este caso. Ahora bien, tal como ya se le notificó, usted está bajo arresto domiciliario hasta nuevo aviso. Esperamos en verdad que usted haya sido honesto con nosotros. Por hoy es todo."

" _ **¡Se cierra la sesión!"**_

1 Terminamos satisfactoriamente símbolo uno.


	140. Chapter 139

**Capítulo 139: ¡Todo estará bien!**

Esa noche, ya en La Roca Del Rey, todos celebraron que el mismo Kurchukiza se había declarado culpable, y que además había dado los nombres y las ubicaciones exactas de sus secuaces.

Kovu entonces, dio la orden a su general Kondo, para interceptar a los secuaces de Kurchukiza. Como éstos no sabían que Kurchukiza Los había delatado, obviamente se les tomaría por sorpresa en sus respectivas ubicaciones.

Esa misma noche, el ejército real de guepardos inició el operativo.

Mientras tanto, al llegar la media noche, todos, dentro de la cueva real se dispusieron a dormir plácidamente, sin embargo, un pequeño suricato se quedó parado y pensativo en la punta de La Roca Del Rey. Era Timón, quien al parecer se veía muy triste; se mantenía en silencio, contemplando la luna azul. Pero entonces, detrás de él, un jabalí y un león llegaron para conversar con él; eran Pumba y Simba.

"Sabemos lo que te sucede", dijo Simba, sentándose a un lado de su pequeño amigo.

"¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esto a él?", preguntó Timón con la voz entrecortada. Pumba entonces intervino en la conversación:

"No te preocupes, Timón. Sé que tu primo ha de estar bien."

Simba tomó aire con fuerza, y dijo:

"El tío _'Jacko-Semillas'_ es un sobreviviente, igual que tú Timón, e igual que Pumba, por eso creo que está bien, lo sé", dijo el león, "además, compartía con nosotros… ¡La filosofía _'Hakuna-Matata'_!"

Pumba entonces sonrió: "Sí, igual que nosotros", dijo, "además te agarró mucho cariño, Simba. Recuerdo que después de que nosotros te encontramos tirado en el desierto, él nos dio muchas recomendaciones para cuidarte mejor".

"Eras como un hijo para él", dijo de pronto Timón, con una media sonrisa.

Entonces, con un poco de brusquedad, Simba le dio una palmada a Timón en el hombro, e intentando alegrarlo, le dijo:

"Ánimo, Timón. Tu primo _'Jacko-Semillas'_ estará bien. Yo mismo enviaré mañana a Zazú a buscarlo a la jungla donde ustedes me acogieron cuando yo era un cachorro. Sé que lo encontrará sano y salvo. Los suricatos como tú, son muy resistentes a todo, ¿o no?"

"Bueno, sí…", decía Timón entre titubeos.

"Entonces, ¡ves que no hay problema!", preguntó Simba.

"Vamos Timón, anímate, ¡Él estará bien!", exclamó Pumba, con una cómica sonrisa que se cumplió por todo su rostro.

Timón, quien hasta ese momento lucía entre triste y nervioso, de pronto modificó su expresión por el de una ligera y sincera sonrisa. Después, se abalanzó hacia una de las patas de Simba, abrazándola. Acto seguido, Pumba se acercó a su bajito amigo, abrazándolo por detrás, teniendo mucho cuidado para no aplastarlo.

"Gracias, amigos", dijo Timón en un susurro. _"¡Muchas gracias!"_


	141. C 140 Primeras 3 conclusiones y final

**CONCLUSIONES**

 **Conclusión 1:** ¿Por qué se habían presentado estas situaciones?

Al día siguiente, gracias a la ayuda del ejército de guepardos, los partidarios de Kurchukiza fueron capturados y juzgados por la madrugada. Cuando se les preguntó de si requerían un abogado, se negaron ya que de inmediato se declararon culpables igualmente, y aunque se sintieron traicionados por el simio, como ya se ha mencionado, nadie negó su culpa, pues argumentaban que preferían ser expulsados del reino, que gobernados por Kovu.

Entonces, así se les condenó; AL exilió.

Kurchukiza igualmente pasó del arresto domiciliario, al destierro definitivo de Las Tierras Del Reino en base a sus acciones y confesiones.

 _Así, sin detractores, ni arañas peligrosas rondando, la paz regresaba a Las Tierras Del Reino: Donde hubo una vez un efecto totalmente oscuro, debido a una causa gris, de pronto se disipaba, dando paso a tonalidades más claras…_

 _ **Pero, ¿Por qué se habían presentado estas situaciones?:**_

Definitivamente por una terrible causa prima; esta primera causa, había sido el comienzo de inseguridades y miedos, tanto en la familia real como en los súbditos, también de odio y rencor, reflejados en los fantasmas que a Simba atormentaban día a día, dejándose ver en las acciones de los rebeldes nombrados a sí mismos como "Los Opositores De La Cicatriz", en el temor y prejuicios del pueblo a ser gobernado por Kovu, en lo difícil que resultó que Kiara y Kovu unieran sus corazones debido a toda la oposición en la que se vieron rodeados, en la invasión provocada de las Sicarius, y por supuesto está, en el rencor de Zira, quien movida por sus pasiones mal encaminadas fue también causa de esos efectos catastróficos, al retorcer siempre la verdad, engañando a sus partidarios, a sus hijos, a sus amigos, y malinterpretando a conveniencia los deseos de Scar. Recordemos aquellas palabras memorables por el león de compleja personalidad, pocos días antes de morir:

" _No… pero yo… ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. He liberado un monstruo, y por eso mi última voluntad en esta vida sería que mi sucesor, no sólo siguiera mis huellas, sino que las superara, actuando con astucia, ingenio y firmeza… se enmaderarán los daños así…"_

Él nunca se refirió a continuar liberando el caos, ni a terminar tareas de maldad pendientes: él simplemente sabía que había liberado la caja de pandora1, y que Kovu podría cerrarla. Pero Zira retorció todo bajo el velo de su enferma mente, y con ello contribuyó a llenar el futuro de negrura.

Así Kovu finalmente pudo ser rey… tal como Scar lo había planeado desde un principio. Tal y como estaba planeado desde el día de su nacimiento, desde su cubrimiento que no se vio anulado ni siquiera por la llegada se Simba al trono, ni por los prejuicios de sus súbditos. Aquella ceremonia lo había marcado para siempre, y con ello llegaría la expiación y purificación del _**oscuro legado de Scar/Taka,**_ pues tal como los dioses cantaron en los oídos de Rafiki:

" _ **Este cachorro estará bendito por sus ancestros  
Justa será su ley  
Enmendará los daños sin dejar huella ni rastro,  
Él será un gran Rey…"**_

Y vaya que sí se cumpliría aquello, por todos estos motivos:

 ***Empezando primero, por contribuir a detener la guerra y la enemistad** entre la manada de Simba y los suyos, desvaneciendo así uno de los **Efectos más Oscuros** que Scar había desatado por su simple memoria.

 ***Reinsertando a las hienas en el reino,** pues finalmente nadie merece ser discriminado, y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y ellas forman una parte importante en El Ciclo De La Vida, además Scar las apreciaba. Lo mejor de todo esto es que su reinserción fue positiva, al ellos haber contribuido en la búsqueda de las venenosas arañas, y al haber jurado no volver a causar estragos y a respetar el equilibrio de la naturaleza. El

ciclo de la vida las necesitaba igualmente, y ahora que lo habían prometido así, todo fluiría bien.

 ***Así mismo, Kovu realizó un acto digno de alabanza para un rey: Un Acto Heroico,** al haber viajado tan lejos para buscar la cura del veneno, junto a sus amigos y su esposa. Acto heroico digno de un gran rey, como había sido Mohatu en su momento, y como Scar –si hubiera tenido la sabiduría- le hubiera gustado ser. Actuando heroicamente, al lado de su esposa, construyendo así una verdadera nueva era para Las Tierras Del Reino, e igualmente contribuyendo a la absolución de Scar. Pues no olvidemos la conversación entre el dios Anubiam y Taka:

" _Lo que yo quiero, es enmendar daños a través de mis hijos", dijo Scar._

Entonces, la respuesta magistral de la deidad fue súbita y definitiva:

" _Concedido. Sí podrás h_ _acerlo porque los hijos, sean o no adoptivos, se quedan con un fragmento de nuestra alma. A través de ellos los padres pueden obtener absolución y purificación… Todo conforme a la ley divina. Todo depende de ti, ahora. Si quieres encontrar verdadera paz y tener acceso al paraíso celestial donde habita la divinidad suprema, deberás enmendar los daños y dejar todo en orden."_

***Mheetu y Vitani Igualmente contribuyeron a la salvación del alma de Scar.** Mheetu siendo buen rey en sus tierras, Vitani actuando valientemente durante la pelea entre Zira y Simba, uniéndosele a Kiara sin importar para ello tener que volteársele a su propia madre, para detener la guerra, también siendo buena leona, y al haber contribuido a la búsqueda de las peligrosas arañas. Incluso Nuka había puesto su granito de arena al haber sido siempre tan inocente y noble, y haber amado a Halima con gran intensidad.

Ahora bien, todas las dificultades que se generaron después, es decir, desde la muerte de Scar/Taka, no fueron más que el producto de una **Causa** ancestral; El Legado de aquel león que, cegado por el odio, la tristeza, la amargura, el rencor, la cobardía y la ambición, terminó cubriendo Las Tierras Del Reino bajo el yugo de la incertidumbre, el miedo, generando así la dialéctica perfecta:

" _ **Causa-Efecto=Claro-Oscuro"**_

 **Conclusión 2: El magistral discurso del Rey Sabaru y reconocimientos sinceros**

Esa misma mañana, Simba mandó llamar a Zazú para pedirle de favor que fuera volando hacia las tierras donde una vez habitaron Timón y Pumba, y le ordenó que buscara sin descanso al tío _'Jacko-Semillas'_ hasta encontrarlo, para saber su estado de salud. En caso de que estuviera mal, enviaría posteriormente a Kaleb y a Rafiki a curarlo, y para esto, entre Timón, Pumba y Simba, le dieron a Zazú una descripción exacta de ese tío, para que Zazú pudiera reconocerlo de inmediato.

Y así se hizo.

Ahora bien, una vez que el ave emprendió el vuelo, Simba se volvió hacia el rey Sabaru y hacia Kiara para conversar con ellos del clima. Todo iba normal hasta que de pronto se escuchó que justo debajo de La Roca Del Rey, una multitud se congregaba, aclamando a Kiara y a Kovu. Esto hizo que la pareja se pusiera muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué significa esto?", preguntó entonces Kovu, mirando a su esposa, extrañado.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, el rey Sabaru se acercó a ellos, sonriéndoles amablemente y les dijo:

"Salgan por favor al promorinto de La Roca Del Rey. El rey Simba y yo, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes".

Atónitos y confundidos, Kiara y Kovu dieron un paso fuera de la cueva real, hacia el promorinto.

De igual manera, Vitani también fue invitada por el rey Sabaru a unírseles.

Para mayor sorpresa de los leones, también se encontraban allí las hienas: Diótima, Banzai, Edd, Shenzi y Wema, y los simios Rokobungui, Rafiki y Kaleb.

Una vez que todos ellos quedaron reunidos en el promorinto, Nala, Simba y el rey Sabaru se abrieron paso, quedando justo en la punta de La Roca Del Rey. Una vez allí, el rey Sabaru se aclaró la garganta.

Todos por debajo gritaban y aclamaban felices. Kovu era el que menos lo podía creer, pues hasta ese día, él y su esposa, no habían recibido más que desaprobación y reclamos. Hoy, era algo totalmente distinto.

Todo el ruido de regocijo, de pronto encontró silencio, cuando Sabaru tomó la palabra para vociferar un bello discurso:

 _Habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino:_

 _Hoy, entre su anterior gobernante, El Rey Simba, y yo, Sabaru, el monarca de uno de los reinos colindantes a este, los hemos reunido por varias razones:_

 _La primera de ellas es, para que yo pueda dar a conocer a todos ustedes, la grandiosidad de los que hoy son sus nuevos reyes…_

Ante estas palabras, todos los animales presentes emitieron gritos de júbilo. Sabaru prosiguió:

 _Como sabrán ustedes, el soberano vecinos de nombre Huruma, y yo, por unanimidad habíamos decidido bloquear estas tierras ya que no reconoceríamos a Kovu como rey, ni a su familia como partes importantes dentro de la realeza."_

El león hizo una pausa y miró en todas direcciones. Sólo se escuchaban algunos murmullos. Por su parte, los corazones de Kiara y Kovu palpitaban con más fuerza con cada palabra pronunciada por el león.

 _Prejuicio y miedo nos ganaron a todos… y cuando digo a todos, me refiero también a todos ustedes… porque los efectos del miedo, ignorancia y oscuridad que aquel león al que todos conocían como Scar, había hecho nebulosa la visión, impidiéndonos a todos ver que los reyes Kovu y Kiara, aquí presentes, son exactamente quienes habrán de purificas el reino, de su oscura memoria…"_

Todo esto que estaba diciendo, ni Simba, Ni Nala, ni nadie lo esperaban. Nunca imaginaron palabras tan maravillosas. Tanto que incluso, algunas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos de los ex soberanos.

 _Kovu y Kiara han demostrado gran valentía y amor por su pueblo, pues ambos contribuyeron en la búsqueda y exterminio de la amenaza de las peligrosa arañas Sicarius Africanas; Kovu viajó kilómetros en busca de las sanguijuelas para curar a todos, mientras que Kiara, admirablemente y pese a su embarazo, fue la jefa del grupo que se dedicó a buscar a los arácnidos, pero no sólo eso, sino que también ayudó al conteo de las mismas, y por último ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer que el suricato Timón, aquí presente también, colaborara, comiéndose unas cuantas gracias a su inmunidad a la ponzoña._

De nuevo las ovaciones. Ahora eran Kiara y Kovu los que lloraban de felicidad. Por primera vez en sus vidas, se sentían realmente amados por su pueblo. Sabaru prosiguió:

 _Ahora bien, las arañas no sólo invadieron este reino, sino el mío también, y si no hubiera sido por Kiara y Kovu, en mi hogar, esos animales hubieran causado la muerte a mi gente. Así, por todo ello, frente a todos ustedes y frente a los anteriores reyes, es decir, Nala y Simba, y los nuevos reyes Kiara y Kovu, quiero anunciar que mi reino ha decidido desbloquear estas tierras. A partir de ahora, Las Tierras Del Reino recibirán el apoyo necesario en todos los ámbitos de parte mía_

De inmediato, Kovu, Kiara, Simba y Nala se miraron unos a otros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los cuatro sintieron como si les hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Los súbditos por su parte, silbaban y gritaban con gran júbilo. Ya era justo un cambio. Sabaru seguía hablando:

 _Pero no sólo eso. Yo personalmente convenceré al rey Huruma para que también realice el desbloqueo de estas tierras, y para eso, le hablaré de la grandiosidad de reyes que son Kovu y Kiara, y le contaré de la gran hazaña que hicieron. Le diré que mi pueblo está a salvo gracias a ambos, pues ellos me ayudaron, pese a que yo los tuve bloqueados tantos días. Eso me tiene maravillado, pues dejando atrás nuestras diferencias, me brindaron su apoyo incondicional. Además, yo vi en los ojos de ambos leones la preocupación y amor sincero que tienen por su pueblo… vi su angustia, su inquietud… por eso, pueblo de Kovu y Kiara, yo los invito a todos a valorar a estos dos reyes, pues son buenos, valientes y realmente aman a su pueblo. Por mi parte es todo. Gracias por escucharme_

Entonces el rey Sabaru hizo una reverencia y dio unos pasos atrás.

Las emociones de todos estaban a flor de piel. Entonces ahora fue el turno de Simba, quien dio un paso al frente, junto con su esposa Nala, y ahora él empezó a vociferar, y cuando esto pasó, una vez más, todos los presentes a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, quienes segundos antes, habían estado haciendo mucho ruido, guardaron silencio:

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer al rey Sabaru; sabía que tanto él, como el resto de reinos vecinos, comprenderían la situación, y el concilio volvería… y esto también lo digo por ustedes como habitantes de estas tierras… sé que para ustedes no ha sido fácil esta situación, y menos porque hubo gran sufrimiento durante el reinado de mi tío Scar. Sé que todos creyeron que con Kovu en el poder, las cosas volverían a tornarse oscuras. Por ello, gracias por confiar en mi yerno y en mi hija, pues ellos han honrado la memoria del mejor rey que jamás haya tenido estas tierras, es decir, El Honorable Rey Mohatu, actuando ambos, igual que como este admirado ancestro lo hizo en su momento; con gran valor, sabiduría y amor por su pueblo; Kovu haciendo un largo viaje para conseguir la cura, y mi hija Kiara, que pese a su embarazo, se movió con gran valentía para acabar con la amenaza de las arañas sicarius. Por otro lado, como ustedes ya saben, ambos contribuyeron a detener la guerra entre el ejército de Zira y el mío, abriéndonos a todos nosotros los ojos a la realidad de que todos somos uno. Creo que así, ambos demostraron con acciones, y no con palabras, el amor que tienen por este reino_

Haga clic para volver al índice

Después de eso, Simba y Nala se acercaron a Kovu y a Kiara. Simba miró a los ojos de Kovu y con una de sus zarpas, tocó un mechón de la cabellera negra del ojiverde.

"Toco tu melena, ¡Oh, Gran Rey Kovu!"

Kovu le sonrió en respuesta y sin emitir palabra. Nala hizo lo mismo que su esposo, y por último Sabaru la imitó.

Después, los orgullosos padres se acercaron a Kiara. Simba colocó una de sus zarpas en el hombro derecho de Kiara, y dijo:

"Como reina, eres digna de ser amada y respetada por el reino entero. Aiheu y los dioses te brindarán siempre la fuerza y sabiduría para dirigir a tu pueblo".

Después Simba la soltó y le hizo una reverencia. Después Nala hizo lo mismo. Kiara se sentía un poco rara de que sus propios padres, le hicieran reverencias tan formales, pero sabía que frente a los súbditos no se podían demostrar tan sentimentales. Sabaru fue el último en hacer reverencias a Kiara.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Entonces, Simba se volvió hacia el pueblo otra vez, y gritó:

"¡Larga vida al Rey Kovu y a la Reina Kiara!"

" _¡LARGA VIDA!"_ , gritaron los plebeyos en respuesta, para después ovacionar nuevamente, sin embargo, Simba después de solicitar que todos guardaran silencio, prosiguió sus palabras: "Ahora bien, como todos verán, Kovu y Kiara no fueron los únicos que salvaron a estas tierras de la invasión de los venenosos arácnidos. Por ello, quiero hacer los siguientes reconocimientos y para esto necesito que vayan pasando al frente, aquellos a quienes vaya nombrando, y a los plebeyos allá abajo les pediré que los feliciten gritando: "¡Viva!"

Los plebeyos asintieron con la cabeza.

Así primero, Simba mandó pasar al mismo rey Sabaru, mientras decía, en voz muy alta para que todos escucharan:

"Fue gracias a nuestro vecino rey, que llegó a este reino el píretro; planta que sirvió para terminar con la plaga de las sicarius. También ayudó a sellar con tierra la cueva de donde se originaban los arácnidos. Eso sin mencionar, que le agradecemos el que haya recapacitado, decidiendo desbloquearnos y prometiendo que convencerá al rey Huruma para que también lo haga. Ahora gritemos todos: ¡Viva el Rey Sabaru!"

"¡Viva!", gritaron todos en respuesta.

Después, Simba llamó a Vitani, y dijo:

"Vitani es un caso muy especial; ya es tiempo de que sea reconocida por todos ustedes como lo que siempre ha sido desde su cubrimiento efectuado por Scar en su momento, pues ella es y siempre será 'princesa segunda', demostrando valor al haber ayudado a mi hija Kiara en la búsqueda de las Sicarius, así como a controlar la plaga al impedir el paso de la misma cuando contribuyó al sello de la cueva. Por último cabe mencionar, como ustedes ya saben, que ella ayudó a detener la guerra entre el ejército de Zira y el mío, al ser la primera en comprender que la guerra no lleva a ningún lugar y dar paso así a la conciliación, desafiando incluso a su propia madre, lo que lo hace una leona valiente y digna de admiración. Ahora gritemos todos: ¡Viva la princesa segunda, su majestad Vitani!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Vitani se sentía muy feliz; '¿su majestad?', pensaba. Jamás nadie la había llamado así. Ahora sería totalmente reconocida como princesa segunda. En aquellos momentos recordó un poco a Rakchasa. "si supieras Rak, que he cambiado mi mentalidad de venganza, por la de perdón y que gracias a eso hoy por hoy soy lo que soy, y además soy apreciada", pensó, para después derramar una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho, acompañada de una sincera sonrisa. También se acordó de Nuka, y con alegría dijo dentro de su mente "Aunque no estés aquí, sé que desde arriba estás orgulloso de mí… igual tú, papá Scar". Curiosamente ocurrió que una brisa fresca sopló agradablemente sobre su rostro. ¿Serían ellos manifestándose?... A continuación, los gritos de la multitud ovacionándola la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y la alegría la invadió de nuevo.

"¡Viva la princesa Vitani!", gritaban todos con regocijo.

"Muy bien", decía Simba. "Ahora mi reconocimiento va para quienes usaron las sanguijuelas para curar a todos los envenenados, para quienes prepararon con sus manos la solución a base de píretro, para después dispersarlo por toda la cueva, logrando así, vencer a las arañas. Por favor griten felicitando a Rafiki y a Kaleb, los chamanes de este reino."

Ambos babuinos levantaron sus manos para saludar a todos y cuando escucharon el '¡viva!', gritaron 'gracias' al unísono, mientras colocaban una mano en el pecho, haciendo reverencias como actores después de una obra de teatro.

"Así mismo", continuaba Simba, "no puedo dejar a un lado al simio Rokobungui, aquí presente, quien ayudó a Kovu y al rey Sabaru en el acarreo de las sanguijuelas, así como en la dispersión de la solución de píretro e la cueva origen de la plaga".

Rokobungui, un poco ruborizado, levantó ambas manos en agradecimiento a las ovaciones del pueblo. Después de eso, Simba habló nuevamente:

"Ahora quisiera hacer mención honorífica a los hiénidos aquí presentes: Shenzi, Banzai y Edd".

Esta vez… no hubo abucheos de ningún tipo para ellos, sino muy por el contrario, gestos y gritos de aprobación y alegría.

"Banzai primeramente", vociferaba Simba, "acompañó a Kovu al riachuelo para conseguir las sanguijuelas, también contribuyó al sello de la cueva y al control en general de la plaga. Grietemos todos, por favor".

" _¡VIVA!"_ , se escuchó por debajo de La Roca Del Rey.

"¡No olvidemos a su hermano Edd, quien también fue al viaje junto a él!"

Otro "Viva" más retumbó en el lugar. Edd se emocionó tanto que para extrañeza de todos, comenzó a perseguir su propia cola, riendo excéntricamente.

Una vez más, Simba retomó la palabra. "Las siguientes a felicitar en mi lista son las hienas Shenzi –la lideresa de la jauría de hienas-, y Diótima –la sacerdotisa de la jauría-. Ambas fueron responsables de encontrar el origen de las arañas sicarius africanas, contribuyeron al conteo final de las mismas para verificar que no quedaran más de esos peligrosos arácnidos rondando por ahí, y por supuesto ayudaron a mi hija Kiara en la búsqueda del origen de las mismas. Por todo ello, gritaremos llenos de júbilo: ¡Que vivan, Shenzi y Diótima!"

"¡Que vivan, Shenzi y Diótima!", vociferó alegre la multitud.

Diótima y Shenzi se sonrojaron, pero a la vez sonrieron. Las hienas por primera vez sintieron la aceptación de los habitantes de Las Tierras Del Reino, y eso las hizo sentir muy felices.

Pero entonces pasó algo que nadie se esperaba; de pronto Shenzi tomó la palabra y alzó la voz para decir algo al gran público:

"Gracias a todos. Pero ya que estamos en esto, me gustaría dar reconocimiento a alguien que muy pocos aquí conocen, pero que me gustaría presentar ante ustedes para brindarle entre todos un merecido homenaje: ella ha sufrido mucho y ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pues por ciertas razones tuvo que dejar de vivir con su hermana y su pequeño sobrino, y a pesar de su dolor ha salido adelante. Hoy ha sido aceptada como parte la jauría de hienas, y yo, a nombre de todos los miembros, y como lideresa de la jauría de hienas, le quiero agradecer su amistad y apoyo incondicional en los momentos de dificultad. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes… _Wema."_

Entonces la hiena Wema, que como recordará, querido lector, estaba allí también, y se había sentado detrás de Banzai y Edd. Así pues, dio unos pasos al frente, hizo unas reverencias y dijo "gracias" en voz alta, mientras unas lágrimas de alegría emanaban de sus ojos, ya que la multitud la aclamaba desde abajo, mientras gritaba _"¡Viva, Wema!"._ Después, en símbolo de cariño y agradecimiento, frotó su rostro, contra el de Banzai, Edd, Diótima, y Shenzi respectivamente, para después volverse a sentar, tranquilamente.

Después de este emotivo momento, el león, retomó el discurso:

"Por último, yo Simba, quiero que pasen al frente mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo: _Timón y Pumba"_.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Entonces los nombrados dijeron "¡¿Qué?!" al unísono, sintiendo cómo los nervios se apoderaban de ambos, y esto se notó en sus sonrisas inquietas. Simba proseguía:

"Tú, Timón, ayudaste al control de la plaga, comiéndote algunas arañas, y contribuyendo de manera general".

"No tienes nada que agradecer, amigo", fue la respuesta amable del suricato. Después Simba miró a Pumba y le dijo:

"Y tú, Pumba, tal vez no interviniste en esto, pero, así como pasó con Wema, tú mereces ser reconocido simplemente por ser mi amigo".

Entonces una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pumba, mientras sus ojos se le nublaban.

"Gracias, Simba, tú sabes que después de Timón _, tú eres mi segundo mejor de mis mejores amigos2"._

Luego Simba miró a los plebeyos, y dijo:

"Además, ambos fueron niñeros de mi hija Kiara durante mucho tiempo. Por todo ello gritemos todos: ¡Que Vivan Timón y Pumba!"

Todos en respuesta gritaron _'¡Viva!' una vez más._

"Por último,", vociferó Simba, "quiero que pase al frente, nada menos que mi bella esposa, la anterior reina de todos ustedes; Nala. Ella ha sido mi amada compañera, y la leona más valiente que he conocido. Ha estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y si no hubiera sido por ella, la negrura del reinado de Scar jamás se hubiera disipado de estas tierras".

Nala, quien en esos momentos estaba justo a un lado de Simba, dio un paso al frente, un tanto ruborizada, y mirando hacia abajo sonrió al pueblo, quien la ovacionaba: "Larga vida a su majestad Nala", retumbaba por todo el lugar. Después la leona miró a su esposo y sin más, lo besó en la mejilla, mientras susurraba: "Gracias mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo".

Con todo ello, se puso fin a la primera parte del evento. La segunda parte fue aún más espectacular; como sorpresa, ahí mismo Rafiki haría la sagrada ceremonia de entrega de cayado a Kaleb. Finalmente el reino tendría un _**nuevo Chamán Real.**_ Rafiki no podía estar más orgulloso3, pues su discípulo se lo merecía, al haber completado su misión, y con ello haber demostrado que merecía ser el nuevo chamán.

Así, entre emotividad, golpeteos de Bongós, aplausos, ovaciones y rituales mágicos y espirituales, Kaleb fue nombrado el nuevo Chamán Real.

Y entre tantos acontecimientos y alegrías, calló la noche. El Rey Sabaru pasó una noche más dentro de La Roca Del Rey, avisando que retornaría a su reino al día siguiente, y eso fue lo que precisamente hizo, sólo que esta vez se iba muy contento de ver que su reino ya no tenía rivalidades ni ningún tipo de resentimiento contra el de Kovu, por el contrario los lazos de fraternidad y solidaridad se habían tornado más fuertes que nunca.

Por otro lado, así finalmente fue como las hienas fueron aceptadas en Las Tierras Del Reino, ya sin ser juzgadas, pero no sólo ellas, sino que Vitani alcanzó su tan anhelado reconocimiento de princesa segunda, y Kovu y Kiara finalmente fueron reconocidos por todos, como los legítimos Reyes Leones; fueron por todos amados y aceptados.

Pasaron algunos días, dentro de los cuales pasaron dos cosas muy buenas:

El consejero real del rey Sabaru llegó para anunciar la buena nueva de que el rey Huruma había decidido desbloquearlos, gracias a que Sabaru había logrado convencerlo, al haber hablado muy bien de los nuevos reyes, contándole de sus hazañas para salvar el reino. Esto generó una sensación de regocijo y paz, tanto para los reyes Kiara y Kovu, como para Simba y Nala, y por supuesto, en los súbditos, así como un sentimiento de eterna gratitud hacia el buen Rey Sabaru.

Dos días después, Zazú llegó con la buena noticia de que el tío _'Jacko-Semillas' estaba vivo y en perfecto estado, lo cual creó un sentimiento de alivio enorme, tanto en Pumba, Simba, pero sobre todo en Timón._ Haga clic para volver al índice

… _Así, la alegría y la paz volvía para todos…_

 _La negrura se disipaba. Los efectos oscuros se desvanecían, dando paso a tonalidades más claras que se dispersaban en el reino entero…_

" _Porque así como cada causa tiene su efecto, cada tonalidad oscura puede siempre contrastar en armonía con matices claros y luminosos."_

 **CONCLUSIÓN 3 (particular): "Tonos Luminosos / Somos Uno"**

Para celebrar los acontecimientos buenos, los cuatro leones reales: Simba, Nala, Kovu y Kiara subieron hasta la punta de La Roca del Rey, y allí lanzaron poderosos rugidos, que sólo podían ser de regocijo, triunfo y alabanza hacia Aiheu, su divino creador.

Debajo de ellos, el resto de la manada comenzó a rugir también, en respuesta. Todos con gran júbilo en sus corazones. Ahora todos formaban parte de una misma manada. De una misma familia: La Manada de Kiara y Kovu.

Por debajo de ellos, una multitud de animales se encontraba reunida. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la ocasión, esta vez en definitiva, los tonos claros y luminosos volvían a brillar sobre el reino. Esta ceremonia tenía una connotación casi mística.

Todos los presentes podían sentir cómo el viento traía consigo bendiciones, Y al sentir dentro de sus corazones como formaban parte de un todo maravilloso, no pudieron más que postrarse en la tierra, susurrando todo tipo de congratulaciones y palabras de adoración, tanto para sus reyes, como para el supremo _._

De pronto, la presencia de Mufasa pudo sentirse de manera poderosa por todo el lugar.

Los más sensibles a ella fueron Simba y Rafiki, quienes al ser rodeados por una fresca y especial brisa, supieron de quién se trataba.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, un haz de luz atravesó las nubes y tocó el rostro de Simba. La brisa parecía acariciarlo y la luz parecía besarlo. Entre los gritos y el clamor de la muchedumbre abajo, a través de la luz del sol, solo Simba y Rafiki pudieron escuchar una voz que sobresalía entre las demás; era Mufasa, quien amorosamente le habló a su hijo;

" _Bien hecho, hijo mío"._

Rafiki miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa, y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras pensaba una vez más:

"Ahora comprendo por qué habías decidido que todo ocurriera así, Muffy. _Heri Wewe, Aiheu, Heri Wewe, Mufasa_ ".

Una vez más la voz de Mufasa fue escuchada desde la eternidad.

" _ **Somos Uno".**_

 _Heri Wewe, Aiheu, Heri Wewe, Mufasa._

" _ **Porque así como cada causa tiene su efecto, cada tonalidad oscura puede siempre contrastar en armonía con bellos matices claros y luminosos"**_ 4 _ **.**_

FIN.

1 Solemos utilizar la frase "abrir la caja de Pandora" cuando queremos decir que alguno de los actos que realizamos en la vida nos van a traer nuevos males o nuevas desgracias. Pandora en la mitología era una joven que abrió la caja que contenía los males del mundo, dejándolos escapar, pero alcanzó a cerrarla antes de que se saliera el único bien que había dentro de la caja: "la esperanza".

2 Frase muy usada por Pumba para referirse a Timón en la serie "Timón y Pumba": El mejor de mis mejores amigos.

3 Par más detalles sobre la ceremonia de entrega de cayado, consultar "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka".

4 Leer capítulo de regalo, más adelante en este mismo documento, para conocer a los cachorros de Kovu y Kiara.


	142. C 141 cuarta conclusion y final

**Conclusión 4: Absolución, Misericordia y Redención**

Y ahí estaba Scar/Taka; sólo y asustado. Él había sido mandado llamar por El Supremo Magistrado del Destino, el Dios Anubiam, sin embargo, el pobre león no sabía exactamente para qué asunto.

Las imponentes miradas de los cincuenta 'Terribles Jueces de Ma'at' divididos entre hienas y chacales, se cernían sobre él, pero no emitían palabra alguna. Esto resultaba inquietante.

Y de pronto, una nube de humo morada y brillante apareció de la nada, tomando la forma poco a poco de la Deidad Anubiam.

"¿Para qué me mandó llamar?", preguntó Scar/Taka con elegancia, pese a su evidente miedo.

Anubiam entonces, miró a Scar/Taka. El león de oscura melena se sintió intimidado al ver aquellos turbadores ojos; rojos como la sangre, y de expresión severa y temible.

De pronto, la voz de esta divinidad retumbó en los alrededores, haciendo un eco profundo, poderoso:

"Taka, escucha con atención; Has cumplido tu parte. Encontraste la manera de manifestarte ante tus hijos –tanto de sangre como adoptivos- en el mundo de los vivos, y conseguiste que las acciones de ellos purificaran por completo todo rastro de rencor, maldad y tristeza que dejaste tras tu muerte; Kovu logró contribuir a la reconciliación entre la manada de Simba y la de Zira, también se convirtió en un gran Rey, justo como tú lo habías planeado para él, un rey que lejos de causar dolor y sufrimiento, sólo ha traído para su pueblo paz y armonía. Esto último ha sucedido también con tu hijo Mheetu1."

Scar, permanecía en silencio, escuchando con atención. De pronto, sin que él se lo esperara, la hiena Fabana y la leona Uru, aparecieron justo a un lado de él, entonces el león sintió cierta paz al sentirse acompañado. Anubiam proseguía hablando:

"Vitani también contribuyó a detener el odio y la guerra entre ambas manadas, y desde entonces decidió seguir el buen sendero, la guiaste bien. Fueron estos hijos tuyos, los que hoy, gracias a sus acciones, gracias a que los supiste guiar desde el mundo eterno, hoy, te regalan la oportunidad de ascender a los mundos superiores. Al paraíso donde se encuentra Aiheu, el todo poderoso, o Roh'kash la Gran Diosa. Entonces, con todo el poder que me confiere la ley divina, este tribunal de destino y yo hemos decidido darte la absolución total, y acceso al paraíso."

Scar/Taka, después de tanto tiempo, se sintió aliviado y una pequeña lágrima dorada emanó de uno de sus ojos.

Repentinamente, los Cincuenta Terribles Jueces de Ma'at comenzaron a transformarse en extrañas fumarolas color violeta brillante, Anubiam también lo hizo. Alrededor de Taka sólo se podía percibir este extraño humo. Scar nuevamente experimentó temor, más sin embargo, ver a Fabana y a Uru a un lado de él, lo tranquilizó. Posteriormente, Scar vio como esta fumarola se convertía en una especie de remolino que lo rodeaba, y por supuesto, él permanecía en el centro, entonces el león cerró sus ojos, podía sentir un fuerte viento que le despeinaba la melena. Todo oscuridad a su alrededor…

Segundos más tarde, y como por arte de magia, todo aquello se desvaneció. Al abrir los ojos, Scar, o más bien, Taka, se encontró en un lugar de indescriptible belleza: vegetación abundante por todos lados, y al fondo una hermosa cascada. Y de pronto, su madre Uru, y su madre adoptiva Fabana se pararon justo frente a él, mirándolo con ternura, con el amor incondicional que siempre le habían tenido, le tienen, y le tendrían, así las dos mujeres hablaron al unísono al león de oscura melena con gran regocijo, con una sincera expresión de felicidad:

"Hijo mío, tu dolor te llevó por senderos oscuros, pero hoy, te has arrepentido de tus actos y la divinidad te ha brindado el perdón: Ahora acompáñanos, te llevaremos al paraíso. Verás a tu abuelo Mohatu, a Mufasa, a Nuka, y lo mejor es que al lugar a donde te llevaremos podrás esperar pacientemente a tu amada Elanna junto a tu hija AnaLuna hasta que los tres puedan reunirse otra vez como la familia que en vida nunca pudieron ser. Y allí no habrá más dolor ni sufrimiento, tu ego desaparecerá. Ahora, acompáñanos, valiente Taka".

Taka se sintió más extasiado que nunca; las promesas del paraíso por fin le dejarían de ser negadas, y no había nada que lo hiciera sentir más dichoso, que saber que se reuniría con los suyos.

Y mientras Taka seguía a su madre real y a su madre adoptiva por los magistrales y preciosos senderos que conducirían al paraíso, directo a la morada del supremo Aiheu Abamani, o de Roh'kash Ne Nabu, Taka deseó dejar atrás su sobrenombre de Scar y todo el sufrimiento que éste pseudónimo conllevaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con total sinceridad, y recuperando la pureza perdida tras tantos años de albergar rencor y dolor en su corazón, lleno de paz, Scar, o mejor dicho, Taka...

Sonrió…

 _Y me gozaré y me alegraré en tu misericordia, porque tú has visto mi aflicción; has conocido las angustias de mi alma…_

 _SAL 31:7_

" _ **Porque así como cada causa tiene su efecto, cada tonalidad oscura puede siempre contrastar en armonía con bellos matices claros y luminosos"**_

1 Para más información, consultar "Las Memorias de Scar/Taka", historia que forma parte de esta saga.


	143. C 142 Capitulo de regalo y final-final

_**Capítulo Regalo: Los cachorros de Kiara y Kovu: Kivoli, Namja y Kaira, y los cachorros de Kopa y Misha: Imani, Watanga y Simbarela**_

Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que Kurchukiza y los rebeldes detractores habían sido exiliados. Tiempo en el cual la paz había regresado por completo a Las Tierras del Reino.

Los reinos vecinos habían perdonado a Las Tierras del Reino retirándoles el bloqueo, brindándoles apoyo incondicional siempre, y todo había sido posible gracias al rey Sabaru.

Todo marchaba en armonía, y el equilibrio de la naturaleza seguía su curso de una óptima manera. Todos los súbditos estaban muy contentos con la forma de gobernar de los reyes Kiara y Kovu, quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a escuchar a su pueblo y ayudarlos en todas sus necesidades; de haber sido rechazados al principio, ahora Kiara y Kovu eran amados y respetados por el total de su pueblo, pues sus súbditos ahora estaban conscientes de lo mucho que ambos valían al haber demostrado su valor y amor por Las Tierras del Reino y sus súbditos.

Y hablando de nuestros leones soberanos, cabe decir que ambos atravesaban los momentos más plenos y dichosos de sus vidas; la feliz pareja había sido bendecida por Aiheu con el nacimiento de trillizos –dos niñas y un niño- a los cuales habían nombrado: Kaira, Namja y Kivoli, respectivamente.

Ahora bien, los tres cachorros crecían cada vez más, convirtiéndose en infantes muy saludables, juguetones y vivarachos, y pese a que eran hermanos, no se parecían mucho entre ellos en realidad.

Kaira era de un tono rozado entre pálido y oscuro, podría decirse que era de un tono tipo coral, sus ojoso eran verdes, herencia de su padre Kovu, y los párpados que lo protegían eran de un tono diferente al del resto de su piel, ya que estos eran de un tono rosa magenta, dando la rara impresión de que ella se hubiera maquillado con sombra de ojos para conseguir dicho tono. De su cabeza emanaba un alargado mechón color ámbar oscuro y de este mismo tono era el mechón de la punta de su cola. Esos mechones, en conjunto con las muy peculiares uñas negras y afiladas de sus zarpas delanteras, las cuáles siempre solía dejar al descubierto, tal como solían hacer Zira y Scar, le daban a la niña un aspecto rudo y rebelde, aunque no por ello dejaba de compartir ciertas similitudes con su abuela Nala cuando esta última ara una pequeña cachorra, como por ejemplo, la forma de sus orejas y patas.

La pequeña Namja, por su parte, había heredado el tono marrón de su padre, más sin embargo, era la viva imagen de su madre Kiara cuando esta última había sido pequeña; la mirada, los gestos, todo era demasiado similar, la única diferencia era que aquel tono marrón que hemos mencionado, abarcaba todo su cuerpo, inclusive el mechón de la punta de su cola.

Ahora bien, ¿Cómo se podría describir a Kivoli?, pues bien, él era nada menos que la viva imagen de Simba cuando este último era un cachorro. Todo era igual; desde el color de su pelaje, hasta la forma de su cara. En lo único que difería con él, era en lo que expresaba su mirada, pues, por lo general, la mirada de Simba solía ser más picarona, en cambio la de Kivoli expresaba más bien ternura, tranquilidad y también cierta timidez.

¡Muy bien!, ahora hemos hablado ya de cómo lucían los hermosos hijos de Kiara y Kovu. Más sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos en etapa de crecimiento:

A varios kilómetros a la redonda, en las tierras gobernadas por la reina Misha, y su majestad Kopa-Tanabi (el hermano de Kiara), otros tres adorables cachorros se desarrollaban plenamente:

Como todos sabemos, los hijos de estos soberanos habían nacido en el mismo periodo de tiempo durante el cual, Kiara apenas había quedado embarazada de Kaira, Kivoli y Namja, por lo cual cabe señalar que los cachorros de Misha les llevaban unos meses de ventaja a los de Kiara.

Así pues, los nombres de los pequeños retoños de Misha y Kopa-Tanabi eran: Imani, Watanga y Simbarela.

De manera muy peculiar e interesante, a Misha le había ocurrido exactamente lo contrario que a Kiara: mientras que ésta última había concebido dos niñas y un niño, a la segunda le había ocurrido al revés; había tenido dos niños y una niña.

Ahora hablaré un poco sobre como lucían los niños de Misha: Imani era la viva imagen de su tío Kovu cuando era cachorro, su rostro era casi el mismo, e incluso poseía un mechón en el cabeza, idéntico al que solía llevar Kovu en épocas remotas. En lo único en lo que realmente eran diferentes era en los tonos de pelaje; a Imani lo cubría casi en su totalidad un tono de amarillo sucio, a excepción de sus patas, y de la parte inferior de su tronco, ambos en tonalidades más bien claras.

El mechón de su cabeza, a comparación del que solía tener Kovu (que era de tinte negro) era todo lo contrario, pues se trataba de una pigmentación del tipo amarillo mantequilla pero un poco más brillante. Ahora bien, el contorno de sus ojos estaba conformado por una tonalidad café oscura, la cual contrastaba con sus bellos ojos en color verde. Además de que Imani poseía una mirada más jovial y amistosa que la que había solido tener Kovu en su momento.

Muy por el contrario, su hermana, la pequeña Simbarela, tenía un gigantesco parecido con la leona Kiara cuando ella apenas era una niña, aunque las diferencias, al igual que ocurría entre Imani y Kovu, radicaban en la tonalidad de su pelaje; Simbarela estaba cubierta por una pigmentación totalmente grisácea, a excepción del interior de sus orejas, contorno de ojos, nariz, parte inferior del tronco, y patas, todos estos elementos en una tonalidad negra. Más sin embargo, este aspecto oscuro, no le daba, de ninguna manera, un aspecto rudo o rebelde, muy por el contrario, ella inspiraba a quienes la conocían sensaciones de jovialidad y ternura, totalmente indescriptibles. Además a eso se le sumaba la belleza de sus grandes y expresivos ojos ambarinos, herencia de su abuelo Simba, los cuáles cautivaban a quienes los veían.

Muy parecido a Simbarela, era el tercero de los hermanos; Watanga. Este cachorro era igual de grisáceo que su hermana, pero en una tonalidad aún más oscura, casi acercándose al negro total la tonalidad de sus patas y parte inferior del tronco eran las que contrastaban con el resto de su piel, siendo estos de una coloración más clara. Al igual que Imani, éste pequeño poseía un mechón en su cabeza, no obstante, éste era tan negro como el que solía llevar Kovu cuando era un cachorro. Al igual que su mechón, la punta de su cola era igualmente negra.

Watanga siempre daba la impresión de estar enojado y a la defensiva; al igual que su prima Kaira, siempre llevaba las uñas de sus patas delanteras al descubierto, aunque no lucían tan afiladas como las de su prima.

Inclusive, cabe mencionar, que aunque sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y brillante, en lugar de inspirar belleza o jovialidad, quienes lo conocían afirmaban sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad y desconfianza. De hecho algunos afirmaban que este cachorro _'les transmitía una muy mala vibra",_ por lo cual optaban mejor por evitarlo. Así pues Watanga era absolutamente todo lo contrario a sus dos adorables hermanos.

Así pues, era como lucían, tanto los cachorros de los soberanos Kopa-Tanabi y Misha, y los de nuestros reyes consentidos de Las Tierras del Reino, sus majestades Kiara y Kovu. Pero, ¡¿Le gustaría a usted, querido lector, conocer un poco más sobre ellos y sus personalidades?! Entonces le invito a seguir leyendo…

Para aquellas épocas, como todos sabemos, Kaleb, el ex discípulo de Rafiki, ya era el chamán oficial de Las Tierras del Reino, más sin embargo, debido a que los simios que se dedican a cosas de carácter espiritual siempre adquirirán el don de la longevidad, Rafiki aún seguía con vida y gozaba de una perfecta salud.

Así entonces, ocurrió que una tarde, Kopa-Tanabi había decidido ir a visitar a su hermana Kiara a Las Tierras del Reino, y como era de esperarse, su esposa Misha, así como sus tres hijos, es decir, Imani, Watanga y Simbarela lo acompañaron gustosos; la reina apreciaba mucho a Kiara y a Kovu, y los pequeños ya no podían esperar más para saludar a sus primos, y Kopa, desde luego, moría de ganas de volver a ver a su hermana, a sus padres y al resto de la manada.

Tras un viaje un poco largo, por fin arribaron en Las Tierras Del Reino.

Kovu y Kiara, quienes vigilaban sus tierras desde lo alto del promorinto de La Roca del Rey, brincaron de emoción al ver desde lo lejos a Misha, a Kopa-Tanabi, y a sus tres sobrinos, acercándose cada vez más.

Así que lo primero que hicieron ambos fue meterse rápidamente a la cueva real, donde sus tres hijos estaban metidos jugueteando, y con mucha alegría les informaron que sus tíos y primos habían llegado ya, y que los acompañaran abajo para recibirlos. Los cachorros se emocionaron mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron junto con sus padres para recibir a los visitantes.

Kopa-Tanabi, su esposa e hijos aún no habían llegado a las faldas de La Roca Del Rey, cuando fueron sorprendidos por Kiara y familia, quienes ya estaban parados frente a ellos, saludándolos con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Misha!, ¡Kopa!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! –exclamó Kiara, feliz.

-¡Hermana! ¡Cuñado! –expresó Kopa-Tanabi en respuesta, corriendo hacia ambos con gran ímpetu.

-¡Kiara, hermosa! ¡¿Cómo han estado todos?! –preguntó Misha con gran entusiasmo aproximándose a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo leonino.

-¡Qué alegría verlos a ambos! –dijo Kovu muy sinceramente, pero especialmente a él le emocionaba volver a ver a aquel amigo que había conocido una vez mientras jugaban con unas tortugas.

Kopa-Tanabi también se llenó de regocijo al verlo.

Kovu, Kiara, Misha y Kopa-Tanabi solían frecuentarse cada vez que la situación de sus respectivos reinos resultaba tranquila y favorable como para tomarse un breve descanso, por lo que sus hijos se conocían muy bien entre ellos. Así, al volver a verse los seis cachorros se saludaron con mucho gusto y de inmediato se pusieron a juguetear; primero a las carreritas, después a las luchas.

Generalmente cuando ellos se reunían para jugar, se separaban por vínculos: Por ejemplo, _Kaira y Watanga_ formaban alianza, _Namja y Simbarela_ eran inseparables, y _Kivoli e Imani_ habían congeniando muy bien desde que se habían conocido.

Así pues se habían formado los grupos.

Generalmente, cuando Imani, Watanga y Simbarela visitaban Las Tierras del Reino, lo primero que les gustaba hacer era ir a saludar al chamán de dichas tierras, es decir Kaleb, ya que él siempre les tenía preparada alguna sorpresa o actividad divertida. Por ejemplo, a veces el joven brujo les contaba historias maravillosas sobre los espíritus o Los Reyes del Pasado, o a veces los ponía a jugar un juego que requiriera de sus habilidades y destreza.

Y, al igual que ellos, Namja, Namja y Kivoli también se divertían mucho en el baobad del simio, y más si los tres primos estaban de visita.

Así pues, ocurrió que, aunque Kopa y Misha, guiados por Kiara y Kovu, ya se encaminaban hacia lo alto de La Roca Del Rey para saludar a la ex reina Sarabi, a Nala, a Simba, y los demás miembros de la manada, fueron interrumpidos y desviados de su camino, a causa de las insistencias de los seis cachorros, quienes con mucha impaciencia, presionaron a sus papás, para ir a ver a Kaleb y a Rafiki.

Una vez que los leones estuvieron a las faldas del baobad, encontraron a Kaleb, quien estaba recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales que crecían alrededor del gran árbol.

Al sentir la presencia de los leones, el joven simio automáticamente se puso de pie, volteó hacia atrás, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a sus queridos visitantes:

"¡Kopa! ¡Misha! ¡Niños! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!"

"¡Hola, Kaleb!", saludaron gustosos Kopa y Misha, Kiara y Kovu, y los seis niños, al unísono.

Kaleb no podía estar más feliz de volver a ver a los cachorros.

Justo en ese momento, un segundo primate bajó lentamente del baobad; Era Rafiki.

"Kaleb, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?"

Pero antes de que su discípulo pudiera responder, su pregunta obtuvo respuesta.

Los ojos se le humedecieron en cuanto vio a Kopa-Tanabi y a sus pequeños hijos.

"¡Kopa, es usted! ¡El viejo Rafiki tenía tanto tiempo de no verle, ni a usted ni a sus hijos!"

Kopa-Tanabi entonces utilizó una de sus zarpas para darle un afectuoso abrazo al simio.

"¡Oh, Rafiki! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!"

Después de que Kopa soltó a Rafiki, éste le preguntó al león:

"Y, dígame, joven Kopa, ¿Cómo se ha sentido de salud?, ¿Se ha seguido tomando sus hierbas analgésicas para los dolores de espalda?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Rafiki. Yo siempre te estaré agradecido, porque si no hubiera sido por ti, mi espalda siempre estaría adolorida". Respondió Tanabi con una amplia sonrisa.

"Me alegra que así sea", expresó Rafiki con un gesto de satisfacción, y llevándose una mano al pecho, agregó: "Es un honor saber que el viejo Rafiki pudo hacer algo muy benéfico para usted".

Pero de manera inesperada, Misha intervino en la conversación, en un tono algo sarcástico: "Sí, pero también debería agradecer a la esposa; si no fuera por mí, a él casi siempre se le olvidaría tomar sus hierbas medicinales, yo soy quien siempre debe recordárselo".

Para sorpresa de todos, Rafiki miró a Kopa-Tanabi de una manera picarona: "Conque esas tenemos, jovencito, ¡Qué bueno que la tiene a ella para que le recuerde sus obligaciones!"

Ante este comentario, todos los presentes comenzaron a carcajearse.

Después de eso, Rafiki saludó a Misha, preguntándole cómo se encontraba.

Los que estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a ver a Rafiki también eran los hijos de Kopa y Misha, quienes gritaron "¡Hola, Rafiki!" al unísono.

"¡Hola, niños!", saludó el babuino con entusiasmo. Después miró a Kopa y le dijo: "¡Tus hijos son hermosos, Kopa!"

Y mientras él decía esto, Kovu, Kiara e hijos, se acercaron al babuino para saludarle con mucho gusto también.

Minutos después, los dos simios invitaron a entrar a su gigantesco baobad a los diez leones.

Kiara, Kovu, Kopa-Tanabi, Misha, Rafiki y Kaleb conversaron muy felices por varias horas, más sin embargo, los cachorros comenzaban a aburrirse.

"¡¿A qué horas comenzará la diversión?!", había preguntado Watanga en un tono de fastidio.

Y no sólo eso, sino que Misha y Kopa-Tanabi querían ir también a La Roca del Rey, para reencontrase con Sarabi, Simba, Nala y el resto de la manada, a quienes aún no habían saludado, así que, tras una muy agradable charla, los leones adultos se pasaron a retirar.

"Bueno, Rafiki, nos retiramos ya que queremos ir a La Roca Del Rey para ver a los demás", comentó Misha. "Entonces les dejaremos un rato a los cachorros para que los pongan a divertirse, y por favor cuando caiga la noche regrésenlos a La Roca Del Rey para que vayan a saludar a sus abuelos y al resto de la manada, y disfruten de la reunión familiar. Recuerden que ustedes están invitados también".

"¡Por supuesto que sí!", exclamó Rafiki, a quien se le notaba por la expresión de su cara que le entusiasmaba mucho la idea.

"¡Nos vemos en la noche allá!", dijo Kaleb, a quien también se le notaba el entusiasmo por que los cachorros se quedaran y por la invitación.

"¡Los Esperamos en La Roca Del Rey!", comentó Kovu, despidiéndose y saliendo del baobad con cuidado, utilizando sus garras para deslizarse por el árbol poco a poco.

"¡Pórtense bien, niños!", gritó Misha, igualmente deslizándose por el árbol hacia abajo. Kiara y Kovu hicieron lo mismo, se despidieron de Kalb, de Rafiki, de sus tres hijos, y lentamente se deslizaron por el baobad hasta el suelo.

Una vez que se fueron, las actividades divertidas habían comenzado para los cachorros.

Rafiki y Kaleb estaban muy felices de tener como visita a los seis cachorros juntos, y más porque ya tenían un rato que no se frecuentaban.

Kaleb, quien era el más joven de los dos, era siempre el encargado también de ponerles las actividades.

"Muy bien, niños. Como ustedes ya han crecido un poco más, la actividad que les voy a poner va a ser muy diferente a otras: Esta vez pondrán en juego su lealtad, su astucia, pero sobre todo sus virtudes y defectos, los cuáles saldrán a la luz por sí solos conforme vaya avanzando el juego". Finalizó de decir Kaleb en un tono de voz misterioso.

Ante estas palabras, los seis cachorros se quedaron asombrados, y así, un sonoro _¡genial!_ emanó de sus bocas al unísono.

Rafiki entonces, no pudo evitar reír, y dándole unas amistosas palmaditas a su discípulo en la cabeza, le dijo: "El viejo Rafiki está orgulloso de ti. Lo haces muy bien. Eres un excelente Chamán".

Las palabras de aliento de Rafiki, llenaron de entusiasmo y orgullo a Kaleb. Sentir que su maestro reconocía su trabajo lo hacía sentir muy bien. Así, lleno de energía, Kaleb miró a los seis cachorros, y con mucho entusiasmo les dijo:

"Bueno niños, les tengo una noticia; cuando caiga el atardecer de hoy, los llevaré a todos ustedes a los pastizales donde jugaremos, ¡¿Qué les parece?!"

"¡Sí!", gritaron entonces los seis cachorros, muy entusiasmados.

"Pero, ¿Por qué casi hasta la noche?", se quejó Kivoli. "¿No se supone que debemos regresar a La Roca por la noche?"

"Porque, para el tipo de actividad que les voy a poner, es necesario que haya muy poco luz de día", le respondió Kaleb esbozando una sonrisa.

Así, al caer el atardecer, Rafiki y Kaleb guiaron a los seis cachorros hacia unos bellos pastizales; el pasto era de un color entre verdoso y amarillento, y estaba casi seco, pero la característica particular más importante era su impresionante altura, la cual no sólo sobrepasaba lo alto de los cachorros mismos, sino que la triplicaba, y se veía espesa, muy espesa. Casi era seguro que si algo se perdía entre toda esa maleza, difícilmente sería encontrado. El pastizal era gigantesco y extremadamente abundante, se extendía varias hectáreas a la redonda. Tanto era así que si los niños hubieran decidido jugar a las escondidillas, hubiera resultado muy fácil ocultarse entre tanta follaje.

Los pequeños miraban a su alrededor, asombrados ante tanto esplendor. Se enajenaban viendo algunas mariposas de colores volando por ahí, pero de pronto, la voz de Kaleb distrajo la atención de todos:

"Muy bien, hemos llegado al lugar donde se desarrollará la actividad del día. Ahora, quiero que se sienten un momento y me presten atención".

Los seis cachorros se miraban entre sí, emocionados por saber de qué se trataría en juego.

"¿Qué actividad crees que nos ponga esta vez?", le preguntaba Kivoli a Namja, muy entusiasta, al momento que se sentaba.

"No sé, ¡pero sé que será algo grandioso!", exclamó Namja, brincando de felicidad.

Una vez que los niños se sentaron, Kaleb y Rafiki se pusieron de pie frente a ellos con el fin de explicarles a detalle de qué se trataba el asunto. Kaleb fue el primero en tomar la palabra, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Bueno niños, ahora les voy a explicar todo".

Kivoli pudo notar que los puños del primate estaban cerrados; "posiblemente traiga algo interesante en las manos", pensó con entusiasmo.

Kaleb proseguía su discurso: "El juego se llama 'Las Dos Piedras de la Discordia', en él van a poner a prueba su valentía, pero más que todo, la personalidad de cada uno de ustedes saldrá a flote; tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes, ya que deberán tomar decisiones…, y las decisiones siempre son las que determinan quienes somos en realidad".

Los seis niños quedaron boquiabiertos antes estas palabras; "¿Sus personalidades saldrían a flote?, ¿la valentía de cada uno estaría a prueba?, ¿De qué se trataría este juego?"

De pronto Kaleb levantó sus dos manos, y lentamente abrió sus puños dejando al descubierto un par de piedras preciosas; la que tenía en su mano derecha era roja como un rubí, y la que estaba en su izquierda era azul celeste. Ambas brillaban intensamente. Kivoli había estado en lo correcto cuando había sospechado que Kaleb estaba escondiendo algo.

"Ahora, mi maestro Rafiki y yo lanzaremos estas piedras muy lejos, tan lejos que se perderán en la maleza y ustedes deberán reunirse en equipos de dos integrantes para buscarlas".

"¡¿Y eso será todo?!", preguntó Watanga con desdén, arrastrando las palabras y en un tono muy sarcástico; "Buscar unas estúpidas piedras… ¡Va! ¡Patético! ¡Pero qué juego tan aburrido!"

"¡Sí! ¡Qué tonto juego!", vociferó Kaira, apoyando a su insolente primo.

Pero entonces, Rafiki, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, sonrió de una excéntrica manera, y mirando a los cachorros, les dijo en un tono misterioso: "¿No han notado que por eso los trajimos aquí justo al atardecer?... mientras más oscurezca, más difícil les resultará a ustedes encontrar las rocas, además dices eso porque nadie aquí conoce las _reglas_ ".

Kaira y Watanga se miraron sin comprender.

Rafiki entonces les dedicó una sonrisa aún más extraña, en donde les mostró todos sus sarrosos dientes.

Después, el simio miró al resto de los cachorros, y les dijo:

"Éstas son las reglas del juego: Primero, para poder ganar, el equipo deberá trabajar unido, eso significa que los integrantes no podrán hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sino obligatoriamente en conjunto".

Ante esta regla, todos sonrieron y parecieron estar de acuerdo, a excepción de los orgullosos Kaira y Watanga. Rafiki proseguía su discurso:

"La segunda regla es la más importante de todas; para que cualquiera de los equipos pueda acceder al triunfo, será bajo la condición de que cuando ocurra que alguno de los integrantes haya encontrado la o las piedras, de manera forzosa, ambos integrantes deberán caminar hacia donde está Kaleb o hacia donde estoy yo para mostrarnos la o las piedras. Así que si ocurre que un integrante encuentra la piedra y viene hacia nosotros para mostrárnosla, pero su compañero no viene junto con él, habrá demostrado que no trabajó en equipo como debía ser, y quedará automáticamente descalificado".

Tras decir esto, Rafiki repasó con una mirada de sospecha a todos los cachorros, como si les estuviera diciendo 'los estoy vigilando'. Después dijo con una voz misteriosa y que les dio escalofríos a todos: "¿entendido?"

"Sí", dijeron todos con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"La última regla", decía Rafiki, "Tan simple, pero que sé, nos les resultará sencilla de cumplir; No-Hacer-Trampa, ¡¿Se ha comprendido?!", finalizó el Chamán, dirigiendo de nueva cuenta aquella inquietante mirada que había estremecido a todos los presentes.

"S-sí", afirmaron los seis niños.

"¿Seguros?"

"¡Sí!", gritaron todos.

"El premio sólo se le otorgará al equipo que haga bien las cosas. También cabe señalar que un equipo puede ganar si presenta como mínimo _una_ sola piedra, es decir, es posible que haya dos equipos ganadores y uno perdedor, o bien, si un solo equipo encuentra las dos piedras, por consiguiente habría solo un equipo ganador. ¿Me explico?"

"SÍ", vociferaron todos. Entonces, Rafiki prosiguió:

"¡Muy bien!, entonces, cuando el viejo Rafiki, o sea yo, cuente hasta tres, lanzaremos estas piedras y con ello el juego habrá comenzado para ustedes, ¿listos?, ahora quiero que todos cierren sus ojos y se den la vuelta para que no vean hacia qué dirección, ni dónde caerán las piedras."

Los cachorros obedecieron la orden.

"¡Uno!", contó Rafiki, quien acto seguido, tomó la piedra celeste que su discípulo tenía en mano. Ambos simios se preparaban para el lanzamiento de las rocas.

"¡Dos!"

Sus brazos, como catapultas, habían sido colocados hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

"¡Tres!"

Ambos simios habían lanzado con una fuerza impresionante las piedras, las cuales habían caído en algún lugar de los pastizales, muy lejos de donde estaban, perdiéndose entre la maleza. Los cachorros obviamente no habían visto nada ya que habían permanecido con los ojos cerrados y volteados.

Cuando Kaleb dio la orden, los seis niños abrieron sus ojos de nuevo y se volvieron hacia los simios.

Los seis chicos se habían quedado pasmados, mirando los pastizales, preguntándose en dónde demonios pudieron haber caído aquellas piedras. Rafiki notó esto, así que emitió un escandaloso grito para hacer reaccionar a los pequeños: "¡Comiencen ya, niños! ¡El tiempo se agota! ¡Si el atardecer termina y todo se oscurece, será muy difícil que encuentren las piedras!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Y como era de suponerse, y sin que nadie se los dijera, los cachorros se unieron en los grupitos que habitualmente formaban cada vez que se reencontraban; _Kaira con Watanga, Namja con Simbarela, y Kivoli con Imani,_ y tras esto, se dispusieron a correr para llevar a cabo la misión que se les había encomendado. Sin embargo, cuando Rafiki notó esto, colocó sus manos a manera de vociferador y gritó rotundamente:

"¡Alto!"

Los seis cachorros entonces se detuvieron en seco.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó entonces Imani, algo asustado. Entonces Kaleb tomó la palabra:

"Perdón que los detenga, muchachos, pero si las personalidades de ambos integrantes son muy parecidas entre sí, no se pondrán a prueba de una manera adecuada ni sus habilidades para trabajar en equipo, ni sus capacidades para practicar el respeto hacia la diversidad de ideas y pensamiento, por lo que quiero que los equipos queden así: _Imani, tú trabajarás con Kaira…"_

Aunque entre primos todos se querían, Kaira, a regañadientes, caminó hacia Imani para unírsele. No es que le molestara trabajar con él, más bien era que en verdad hubiera deseado haber trabajado con Watanga.

"Y tú, Watanga, formarás equipo con Kivoli"

A Kivoli pareció no importarle, pero Watanga hizo un gesto de disgusto:

"¡Ah!, ¡¿Por qué?!... No es que no quiera estar con Kivoli en esto, pero Kaira es más divertida". Acto seguido, el simio pidió a Simbarela y a Namja que se juntaran para formar el tercer equipo.

"Lo divertido será que ustedes aprendan a convivir", lo corrigió Rafiki con una excéntrica sonrisa.

"Exacto", agregó Kaleb, "Ahora, ¡En marcha!, ¡Y respeten las reglas!", gritó, apuntando con un dedo hacia los pastizales en donde habían sido lanzadas las rocas. Los pequeños corrieron disparados hacia la aventura.

La competencia había comenzado…

Haga clic para volver al índice

Habían pasado varios minutos, y ninguno de los equipos había encontrado nada aún.

El sol, que se iba ocultando más cada vez, y el espeso follaje, hacían muy difícil la tarea.

El juego, que al principio les había parecido llamativo a los cachorros, comenzaba a tornarse más exasperante y difícil.

El equipo de Imani y Kaira, era el que más había comenzado a perder la paciencia, pues, cada vez que Imani proponía buscar en algún lado, Kaira se oponía, argumentando que ella tenía un mejor plan.

"Kaira, ¿Por qué no buscamos hacia la derecha?, presiento que ahí puede estar lo que buscamos", sugirió Imani.

"No, no, y no. Ya hemos dado muchas vueltas y no hay nada. Creo que tus ideas son malas, y ya me cansé", decía Kaira, echando chispas por los ojos, y en un tono muy molesto. "¿Sabes qué?, ¡Ya me harté!, yo sé que puedo encontrar la piedra sola y sin ayuda de nadie, porque yo siempre tengo las-mejores-ideas", finalizó, pronunciando las últimas palabras con altanería.

Imani se sintió algo desanimado al escuchar esto, sin embargo buscó hacerle frente a Kaira con el tono de voz más amable que pudo:

"Pero… las reglas del juego dicen claramente que para que podamos ganar, necesitamos trabajar, forzosamente, en equipo, además debemos llevar entre nosotros dos, la piedra ante Rafiki o Kaleb, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Kaira miraba a Imani con despotismo, como si se sintiera superior a él. "No me interesan las reglas. Además no hay nadie que nos vigile, así que si hacemos trampa, Rafiki y Kaleb nunca lo sabrán".

"Pero… Pero…", titubeaba Imani. Tal vez Kaira tuviera razón, pero aun así sabía que romper las reglas estaba mal, así que se detuvo un momento, tomó algo de valor y confrontó a Kaira: "¡Eso está muy mal! ¡Eso es hacer trampa y faltarle al respeto a Rafiki, a Kaleb, y a nuestros compañeros!"

Kaira roló sus ojos en símbolo de burla. "Como siempre, tus ideas son ridículas", expresó la leona de una forma grosera, "trabajar en equipo no sirve de nada, y como yo siempre tengo mejores ideas, prefiero hacer las cosas por mí misma, así que… ¡Adiós!"

Y con estas palabras, Kaira se alejó para buscar las piedras pro su propia cuenta, deshaciendo a su equipo, y dejando a Imani solo y muy desconcertado.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de distancia, las niñas Namja y Simbarela trabajaban en conjunto para buscar las piedras, sin embargo, lo hacían de una forma, no muy productiva; "¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos a buscar las piedras, Namja?"

"Por donde tú digas, Simbarela; si dices que por la izquierda, ahí iremos, y si prefieres la derecha, por mí no hay problema."

"Y si encontramos la piedra, ¿nos avisamos con un rugido, o simplemente no nos avisamos, pero nos quedamos de ver aquí mismo en unos minutos más?"

"Como tú creas conveniente, Simbarela. Yo estaré conforme con ello".

Al revisar este tipo de conversaciones que surgían entre ambas, nos daremos cuenta, querido lector, de que en realidad ellas no estaban trabajando en equipo de manera adecuada, ya que Namja actuaba como si no tuviera "voz ni voto", dejándole a Simbarela toda la tarea de opinar y decidir por las dos. Para Simbarela, esta situación era frustrante, ya que se sentía como si prácticamente de ella sola dependiera que el equipo ganara. Aunque cabe destacar los puntos positivos de ambas, y estos eran que Namja actuaba de manera muy servicial, por ejemplo, si Simbarela le pedía que le ayudara con algo, ella lo hacía con mucho gusto. Simbarela por su parte, mostraba ser una leona muy paciente, respetuosa, y mantenía una buena actitud que le permitía no desistir en su misión.

Haga clic para volver al índice

"Creo, Namja, que lo mejor será separarnos para buscar: tú dirígete hacia la izquierda, y yo iré hacia la derecha. Si cualquiera de las dos la encontramos, nos llamaremos con un grito, ¿está bien?"

"Lo que tú digas, Simbarela", respondió Namja, para después agregar; "¡Estoy muy emocionada de pensar en que nosotras podremos ganar!"

Así, nuestras dos amigas, con mucho entusiasmo, se separaron un poco para seguir buscando. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Namja notó bajo una de sus patas la sensación de un bulto rasposo y de mayor tamaño que cualquier cosa que hubiera pisado hasta ese momento. Miró hacia abajo y fue cuando la vio: ¡Era una de las piedras perdidas y estaba justo bajo su pata! ¡Y era la de color rojo!, Namja sintió su corazón bombear con una gran fuerza, y una alegría inmensa comenzó a invadirla, así que de inmediato comenzó a llamar a su compañera para comunicarle de la buena nueva de manera eufórica: "¡Simbarela!, ¡Simbarela!, ¡Encontré una de las piedras! ¡Encontré la roja!"

Simbarela, quien ya se había alejado bastante de su compañera para buscar, no alcanzó a escucharla, más sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí lo hizo.

Kaira, casualmente, transitaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba Namja en aquellos momentos, y en cuento percibió el llamado, una sonrisa llena de malicia y satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, y una malintencionada idea pasó por su mente; Se acercó con sutileza y una falsa amabilidad a Namja, y le dijo usando una voz suave y melosa: "¡Oh!, veo que por fin has encontrado una de las dos piedras perdidas, pero… ¿estás totalmente segura de que esa es la piedra?"

"Bueno… así… parece…", respondió Namja entre inseguridad y titubeos y entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, Kaira continuó hablando: "Pues, yo no me confiaría tanto, hermanita, es decir, ¿y si esa que tienes bajo tu pata no es la piedra verdadera, y es una trampa que Rafiki y Kaleb nos tendieron para hacer más difícil el juego?, además nosotros no pudimos ver nada, ¿qué tal si ellos lanzaron, además de las piedras originales, piedras falsas para confundirnos?... recuerda que este tipo de actividades son para poner a prueba nuestras habilidades y virtudes."

Al escuchar estas palabras, los ánimos que Namja había adquirido al haber encontrado la roca comenzaba a descender, su seguridad a flaquear y la duda comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Por unos segundos se quedó pensativa, y dijo: "No me había puesto a pensar en eso. Tal vez tengas razón, hermana". Haga clic para volver al índice

"Sí, es por eso que me gustaría que me lo prestaras un momento, así podré revisarla y verificar que sí sea la original", sugirió Kaira.

Entonces, lentamente Namja retiró su pata de la roca. Por unos segundos Kaira fingió observarla detenidamente, hasta que, de manera brusca e inesperada, vociferó; "Pero qué fácil de engañar eres, hermanita", y con maldad, cogió la piedra roja con su hocico y salió corriendo disparada, robándosela.

Namja, invadida por la desesperación, palideció y se quedó petrificada, bloqueada, sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo así por varios minutos. Y cuando por fin su mente reaccionó, se dispuso a correr tras Kaira, sin éxito alguno, pues su hermana ya le llevaba por mucho la ventaja, así que cuando vio que ya no había remedio, se detuvo, y con dolor gritó "¡No puede ser!" con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo de manifiesto con ello, toda su frustración.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, en otro punto de los pastizales, había sucedido que Imani había localizado la segunda piedra: "¡Es la piedra Azul Celeste! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Le avisaré a mi compañera de equipo, Kaira!... si es que la encuentro a ella, claro".

Pero, casi al igual que como había ocurrido entre Namja y Kaira, su hermano Watanga se había dado cuenta del hecho y haría todo lo posible por arruinar el feliz momento de Imani, y no tanto por ganar o perder la competencia, sino simplemente porque _no-le-gustaba_ ver feliz a su hermano.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?, pues bien, había sucedido que minutos antes, tal como habían hecho Namja y Simbarela, Watanga y Kivoli habían decidido, como estrategia para buscar las piedras, separarse de similar manera a sus primas e igualmente y si alguno de los dos encontraba algo se avisarían con un rugido (infantil, propio de un cachorro, claro está). Sin embargo, ocurrió que mientras Watanga andaba en su búsqueda, encontró a Imani, y por curiosidad decidió espiarlo un poco; él nunca hubiera imaginado que le tocaría presenciar el momento justo en que su hermano Imani, de manera inesperada, encontraría la piedra. Esto lo llenó de rabia por dentro. "¡¿Por qué mi hermano siempre tiene que ir un paso delante de mí?!", se preguntaba, "¡¿por qué él siempre me supera en todo?!", ¡Debo probar que soy mejor que él!"

Haga clic para volver al índice

Y fue así como, al alimentar su corazón con enojo y deseos de desquite, Watanga decidió obstaculizar el paso de su hermano: "¿A dónde vas con esa piedra azul celeste, hermanito?", preguntó con despotismo, resaltando la palabra "hermanito" y arrastrando las palabras en un tono burlesco y lleno de ponzoña.

Al intuir el peligro de un posible hurto, Imani se interpuso entre su hermano y la piedra, buscando pisarla con una de sus patas traseras con una mayor protección. "Yo simplemente iba a decirle a Kaira, mi compañera de equipo, que por fin encontré la piedra, aunque no sé dónde se encuentre ahora", decía con tranquilidad, pero eso sí, sin perder de vista a su hermano ni un segundo, sin dejar de mantenerse alerta, pues por experiencia propia, después de tanto tiempo de convivir con él, sabía que su hermano no era precisamente de fiar.

"¿Ah, sí?, pues vete olvidando de eso, querido hermano, porque mi equipo será el vencedor de esta competencia". Respondió Watanga con voz desafiante. Y ante la mirada de desconcierto de Imani, agregó: "Tú siempre tienes que ser mejor que yo en todo, tú siempre me opacas, tú siempre tienes que ser el favorito de mamá y papá, pero hoy… hoy, gracias a esta competencia probaré que soy cien veces mejor que tú".

Imani, simplemente no podía creer que su hermano Watanga estuviera diciendo todo eso; le ponía muy triste escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de veneno y resentimiento, porque amaba a su hermano. "Watanga, ¿recuerdas la historia que Kaleb nos contó sobre nuestro antepasado Scar/Taka?, sentimientos como los tuyos no llevan a nada bueno, hermano".

En vez de que estas palabras hubieran logrado apaciguar la situación, parecieron avivar aún más la llama del enojo en Watanga.

"Pues, a mí no me importaría ser como Scar/Taka, porque al menos él tuvo el valor para recuperar todo lo que injustamente le arrebataron. Scar estaba actuando acertadamente al querer reclamar y obtener todo lo que le correspondía por derecho, no importa si lo hizo en base a mentiras y trampas, estaba en lo correcto".

Tras escuchar estas palabras con atención, Imani no pudo contenerse más, y una lágrima emanó de su ojo derecho. "No puedo creer que pienses así, hermano".

"¡Pues sí que lo pienso!, ¡Y por eso mismo es que te quitaré esa piedra, con ello mi equipo ganará demostrando así mi superioridad frente a ti!".

"¡Já!, olvidas que Rafiki dijo que el equipo que hiciera trama perdería automáticamente", expresó Imani, con una sonrisa, recuperando un poco la sensación de confianza.

Pero, por desgracia, tras este comentario, los ojos de Watanga brillaron de una malintencionada manera, una sonrisa malvada y triunfante se dibujó en su rostro, y luego dijo en un sarcástico e inquietante susurro; "Ni Rafiki ni Kaleb se enterarán de esto", acto seguido, y sin que Imani lo hubiera podido advertir, de manera inesperada Watanga se abalanzó sobre su hermano, derribándolo. Debido a que su hermano lo había tomado por sorpresa, Imani apenas y pudo defenderse del ataque. Le estaba resultando imposible levantarse del suelo.

Watanga utilizaba sus puntiagudas uñas para arañar el cuerpo de su consanguíneo, y no se detuvo hasta que éste último comenzó a suplicarle que se detuviera. Zarpazos lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras su pobre hermano trataba de defenderse inútilmente.

"Basta hermano, llévate la piedra si quieres, pero deja de lastimarme". Haga clic para volver al índice

Imani yacía en el suelo, con algunas heridas dolorosas, pero leves y nada graves, causados por los arañazos y algunas mordidas que su hermano le había dado.

Watanga entonces se detuvo; parándose enfrente del cuerpo dañado de Imani, y mirándolo con altanería y satisfacción, le dijo: "Así me gusta, hermanito; tú, humillado frente a mí, porque yo soy el mejor". Y tras estas palabras, Watanga tomó la codiciada piedra color azul celeste con su hocico, y se alejó del lugar corriendo para buscar a Kivoli y así contarle la buena noticia de su hallazgo, y de su, _según él,_ _valiente hazaña._

Imani, tirado en el suelo, lleno de dolor y sin poder hacer nada, vio con impotencia cómo su hermano se robaba la piedra haciendo trampa.

Una lágrima más fue derramada del ojo de Imani, acompañada de un desolador silencio.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Mientras tanto, Kaira, quien como todos sabemos, había decidido abandonar a Imani a su suerte para hacer las cosas por ella misma, comenzó a tener un remordimiento particular; "¿cómo voy a llegar yo sola sin Imani, ante Rafiki y Kaleb?, ¡Si hago eso, perderé automáticamente!", pensaba una y otra vez con angustia. Así que decidió, muy a su pesar, en ir en busca de Imani, pero se le estaba ocurriendo la 'brillante idea' de que cuando la competencia terminara, Imani debería entregarle su parte a ella del premio(sea cual fuere éste, ya que ni Rafiki ni Kaleb habían dicho de qué se trataba la recompensar) aunque el premio por derecho les correspondiera a los dos, reconociéndola así como única ganadora, claro estaba, en un momento en que no hubiera testigos para ver ni enterarse de nada. Sería un trato secreto entre los dos.

Con la piedra en su hocico, Kaira venía planeando todo eso en su mente, acompañada de una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de pronto tropezó contra lo que creyó era un tronco; "¿Un tronco en un campo de pastizales como este?", se preguntó, pero al voltear abajo, fue cuando lo vio; Era nada menos que el cuerpo e Imani, levemente lastimado. El pequeño niño tenía los ojos cerrados en aquel momento, así que Kaira dejó caer la piedra en el suelo, e intentó despertarlo, empujando ligeramente la cabeza de su primo con su hocico: "¿Imani?", preguntaba en susurros, "Primo, ¿estás bien?, ¿Hola?".

Haga clic para volver al índice

Imani, al principio no respondió, pero segundos más tarde, comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos ligeramente y moviendo el cuerpo muy lentamente.

"¿K-Kaira?, ¿Eres tú?", preguntaba entre leves quejidos de dolor. "Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme".

Entonces lo que hizo Kaira a continuación fue darle empujones con su nariz. Esto ayudó a Imani a irse incorporando poco a poco.

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero una vez que logró ponerse en pie, Imani se sacudió el polvo, tosió ligeramente y comenzó a lamerse algunas heridas.

"¡¿Pero qué te ocurrió, primo?!", preguntó Kaira, perpleja, sacudiéndole el polvo con sus zarpas.

"Eso no importa", contestó Imani secamente, para después cambiar el tema; "Kaira, ¿Por qué has vuelto?, ¿acaso recapacitaste?"

Kaira entonces miró a Imani de una manera intimidante, y dijo de manera enérgica y algo grosera:

"Pero, por supuesto que no, primo. Lo que pasa es que, por desgracia, yo no podré ganar si tú no vienes junto conmigo a presentar la piedra ante los chamanes… Por eso".

"¡¿La piedra?!", preguntó entonces Imani con asombro, "¡¿Acaso conseguiste la piedra?!"

"¡Sí, la conseguí!, exclamó Kaira con aire triunfal y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa; "Encontré la roja".

"Y… ¿Cómo?", inquirió Imani con cierto titubeo. La expresión en el rostro de su prima no le daba buena espina.

Kaira emitió una risita tan rara y socarrona que erizó el pelaje de Imani, y con una mueca de malintencionada satisfacción, confesó: "Se la robé al equipo de Namja y Simbarela".

Imani no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos; "¡¿Qué cosa?!", preguntó, totalmente indignado.

"Lo que oíste", respondió Kaira con cinismo, muy orgullosa de sí, "la engañé diciéndole que me la prestara para rectificar que esa piedra fuera la verdadera, y cuando la muy boba me la entregó, me fugué de ahí".

Imani no podía creerlo; él mismo hacía apenas unos segundos había sido prácticamente asaltado por su propio hermano de una forma cruel para quitarle la piedra, y ahora se había enterado de que Kaira había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Él no podía aceptar que su equipo ganara a costa de trampa y del sufrimiento ajeno: "¡Pues qué mal has hecho!", exclamó enérgico, "Hiciste trampa, y encima traicionaste a tu propia hermana Namja, engañándola para lograrlo. Eres igual de tramposa que mi hermano, ¡Y eso está muy mal!"

"¡Vale!", exclamó entonces Kaira en tono desafiante, "¿Y crees que Rafiki o Kaleb se van a dar cuenta de que hicimos trampa para ganar? Ellos nunca lo sabrán, y nosotros saldremos victoriosos y ganaremos el premio, ¡¿no te da emoción?!"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", expresó Imani, tajantemente, "eso es jugar sucio y no estoy para nada de acuerdo con ello. Entiende una cosa, Kaira: Aquí no se trata de que alguien se entere o no se entere, sino de que simplemente hacer trampa está mal en sí mismo, y es algo muy injusto, ¡¿sabes por qué mi cuerpo está herido?!, porque precisamente mi hermano me preparó una emboscada para quitarme la piedra, actuando de mala fe".

Kaira escuchaba a su primo con evidente molestia, aunque por otro lado no podía creer que esa era la razón por la que Imani estaba herido.

Éste último continuaba su discurso, muy molesto; "Me recuerdas a las historias que Rafiki nos ha contado sobre Scar/Taka: él había hecho trampa para quedarse con el trono, y por eso su vida estuvo llena de sufrimiento. Y como siempre nos dice Kaleb; _No hay que hacer a los demás lo que no nos gustaría que nos hicieran_."

Haga clic para volver al índice

Kaira entonces roló sus ojos, dando a entender con eso que lo que decía su primo le estaba fastidiando: "Ay, Imani, tú siempre dando sermones como si fueras un abuelo, ¡no seas aguafiestas y vayamos a donde los chamanes para decirles que encontramos una de las piedras! Afortunadamente basta con llevar una sola piedra para ganar. Piénsalo: Dejaremos que un segundo equipo encuentre la piedra azul para que haya un segundo ganador. Lo importante es que nosotros encontramos la roja, y con eso ya nos convertimos en ganadores.

"¡Ya-te-dije-que-no!", replicó Imani con firmeza y separando las palabras haciendo énfasis en cada una de ellas, "actuar así no está bien", acto seguido, caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la piedra roja que Kaira había dejado en el suelo, y dijo a su prima muy decididamente: "Es preferible que ni tú ni yo ganemos, si va a ser a costa de mentiras, engaños y traición".

"¡Espera, Imani! ¡¿Qué haces?!", pero antes de que Kaira pudiera decir algo más, Imani había tomado la piedra con sus fauces, dio un gran brinco hacia arriba, y en un movimiento brusco con su cabeza y mandíbula, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo y a una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Nooo!", gritó Kaira, viendo cómo la piedra se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la espesa maleza. Después Kaira se volvió a Imani: "¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!", exclamó encolerizada, "¡Ya teníamos la victoria!, ¡Acaso estás demente!, ¡Rafiki ni siquiera nos quiso decir en qué consistía el premio!, ¡¿Qué tal si es algo grandioso, y por tu culpa nos lo perderemos?!"

Imani sintiéndose orgulloso, y con tranquilidad, respondió: "No. Yo sólo hice lo correcto. Ahora si me permites, me regreso a donde está Rafiki. La verdad, ganar ésta competencia me dejó de interesar desde que me quisiste abandonar la primera vez. Sé que otro equipo encontrará la piedra que acabo de lanzar. Adiós."

"Pero… Pero… Pero…", titubeaba Kaira.

"Adiós". Insistió Imani, acto seguido se alejó de ahí. El león hubiera preferido correr, pero como estaba lastimado todavía, optó caminar tranquilamente. Él se sentía orgulloso de haber abandonado la competencia bajo aquellas injustas circunstancias.

"¡Espera!, ¡Espera!", gritaba Kaira con desesperación, pero ella ya no fue escuchada.

Haga clic para volver al índice

No muy lejos de ahí, Namja y Simbarela continuaban su búsqueda, pero ya lo estaban haciendo sin ánimos: El que Kaira les hubiera robado la piedra que con esfuerzo habían conseguido las había desanimado casi por completo, y sus expectativas de ganar la competencia se habían reducido considerablemente.

El sol lentamente se iba poniendo más y más en el horizonte, se estaba poniendo muy oscuro, por lo que sabían, les resultaría casi imposible encontrar la piedra azul celeste, que era la que, en todo caso, aún faltaba (aunado a que no sabían que Watanga, minutos antes, se la había arrebatado a Imani).

Así, muy tristes, ambas niñas intentaban hacer un último esfuerzo por encontrar la roca azul.

En eso estaban, cuando de pronto, percibieron un ruido seco. Algo había caído al suelo, golpeando contra el enorme pasto.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó Simbarela a Namja, levantando las orejas en señal de alerta.

"No sé, prima, ven, vamos a ver"

Así, ambas leonas se acercaron hacia el rincón de donde había provenido aquel ruido. Olfatearon un poco, y con sus zarpas removían la maleza para ver qué cosa había aterrizado ahí.

¡Gran sorpresa se llevaron al descubrir la piedra azul celeste que Imani había lanzado minutos atrás! Afortunadamente la piedra había caído justo a los pies de ambas chicas.

"¡Mira, Namja!, ¡Es la piedra azul celeste!, y Rafiki dijo que bastaba con una sola pierda para que un equipo pudiera ganar".

"¡Estamos de suerte, Simbarela!, ¡Lo logramos!", gritaban ambas, dando brincos de la emoción.

"¡Ahora a llevarla ante los chamanes!, ¡Así habremos ganado la competencia!", comentó Simbarela llena de entusiasmo.

Ante este comentario, Namja sin embargo, se detuvo en seco un tanto decepcionada. "Pero, ¿no te gustaría que consiguiéramos la roja también?, ya que si no lo hacemos habrá dos equipos ganadores; en uno se encuentra Watanga, y tú sabes que él siempre hace trampa para ganar, ¿recuerdas que en una competencia anterior a esta, que era de carreras, nos hizo caer al fango para ganar?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo", respondió Simbarela, frunciendo el ceño.

Namja continuó diciendo: "Y en el segundo equipo está Kaira, y no sería justo que su equipo ganara, ya que fue ella quien nos robó la piedra".

Simbarela entonces se quedó pensativa, reflexionando las palabras de Namja. Tal vez ella misma y su prima habían conseguido ya una de las piedras, y eso automáticamente las hacía ganadoras, pero también era cierto que si ganaba cualquiera de los otros dos equipos rivales, no sería justo.

Así, tras vencer la tentación de ser las ganadoras con una sola piedra, Simbarela se mordió los labios, agarró valor y dijo: "Mmmm, ¡Está bien, prima!, buscaremos la piedra roja, y si Kaira la tiene, se la arrebataremos por la fuerza. No olvides lo que dice el dicho _'ladrón que roba a ladrón, cien años de perdón'_ , ¿verdad?"

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Namja sintió un gran alivio, más sin embargo, en aquel momento, una duda que no había considerado, de pronto opacó su felicidad.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Simbarela; ¿y si Kaira e Imani ya fueron a donde los chamanes para ganar con una sola roca?"

"Lo dudo mucho, Namja; Kaira es muy ambiciosa, y sé que no se irá, hasta encontrar ambas piedras".

Así pues, con gran valentía, las dos cachorritas se dispusieron a buscar a Kaira para enfrentarla, y de esa manera, recuperar la piedra que ella les había arrebatado.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros a la redonda, una segunda confrontación entre miembros de equipo se estaba llevando acabo; una confrontación que llevaría a la toma de una decisión inesperada por parte de Kivoli.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Eran Kivoli y Watanga discutiendo; todo había comenzado desde el momento en que Watanga había decidido darle a Kivoli la 'genial' noticia de su supuesta 'gran hazaña', pero antes de eso, déjeme decirle, amable lector, que debe quedar comprendido que para poder tomar la palabra, Watanga tuvo antes que colocar la piedra roja en el suelo a la derecha de él mismo, ya que como sabemos, hasta ese momento la había llevado en el hocico para transportarla. Una vez que hizo eso, ahora sí, comenzó su relato: "…y entonces yo tuve una batalla cuero a cuerpo con Imani", relataba Watanga a Kivoli, muy seguro de sí mismo como un héroe que vuelve de la guerra, "pero como lo agarré por sorpresa, el muy debilucho, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse contra mí, y gracias a eso pude robarle a él la piedra muy fácilmente". Watanga finalizó su discurso seguido de una risa malvada y sonora. Por alguna razón creyó que Kivoli lo apoyaría, que le daría el visto bueno, que lo alabaría, mas sin embargo, para su sorpresa ocurrió todo lo contrario; Kivoli fulminó a Watanga con la mirada, y estallando en cólera, vociferó: "¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, primo?! ¡Le arrebataste la piedra a tu hermano de forma violenta!, ¡eso está muy mal!, ¡eso es hacer trampa!, ¡Eso es jugar muy sucio!"

Watanga quedó estupefacto ante estas palabras; todo se imaginó, excepto que su primo lo fuera a regañar de esa manera. Pero como él era muy listo, buscó apaciguar las aguas turbulentas. "¡Vamos, primo!, ¡No seas aguafiestas!, ¡ambos sabemos que con una sola piedra encontrada es posible ganar el concurso!, ¡con esta piedra roja en nuestro poder ya nos convertimos automáticamente en ganadores!"

"¡No!", gritó Kivoli aún más fuerte. Tenía su pelaje todo encrespado a causa del coraje. "¡No es justo ganar en base a la trampa y menos a costa del sufrimiento ajeno!"

"¡Já!, mi hermano se lo merecía", decía Watanga con maldad, "Se lo merecía por ser el favorito de mamá y papá".

Kivoli se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras. La envidia y el rencor que Watanga le tenía a Imani se evidenciaban con cada palabra que emanaba de su boca. Kivoli no pudo más que sentir lástima por su primo. Éste último proseguía su discurso: "Además no te entiendo, Kivoli; ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto ganar limpiamente!?"

"¡Yo soy el que no entiende cómo pudiste lastimar a Imani para beneficiarte!, ¡Es tu hermano!", gritaba Kivoli, totalmente descompuesto, intentando inútilmente de hacer entrar en cabeza a Watanga.

"¡Vaya!, ahora me vas a salir con que te pasaste de lado de mi hermano, ¿no?", expresaba Watanga con ironía, "Kivoli, por si no lo recuerdas, el equipo lo conformamos tú y yo, no Imani y tú".

"Aún así Imani es mi primo y me duele que su propio hermano le haya hecho algo tan malo, además las reglas especifican que el equipo que haga trampa perderá automáticamente la competencia".

"¡Ay, por favor, Kivoli, no me salgas con eso!, ¡mira a tu alrededor!, todo está cubierto por enormes pastizales, y alta maleza que cuadriplica nuestra estatura, ¡¿tú crees que de verdad Rafiki o Kaleb se van a dar cuenta!, ¡No seas ridículo!"

"¡Y tú no seas tramposo!", le respondió Kivoli en un grito. Acto seguido, el cachorro comenzó a gruñir ligeramente, encrespando su pelaje y mostrando los dientes.

"¡Ah, con que quieres ponerte rudo, primo!", exclamó Watanga en un tono desafiante, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. "Está bien, entonces vamos a pelear".

Consecuentemente, el cachorro Kivoli hizo algo inesperado; dio un gran salto, abalanzándose para embestir… pero no a Watanga, ¡no!... él, de hecho, había apuntado hacia otro objetivo: ¡La piedra roja que Watanga había colocado en el suelo justo a su derecha!, así, hábilmente Kivoli la recogió con su hocico ante el horror de Watanga, quien gritó un sonoro _'¡Nooo!'_ lleno de frustración, mientras que Kivoli, tras tomar la roca se echó a correr a gran velocidad. Haga clic para volver al índice

Kivoli se había fijado una meta: Al primer equipo que se encontrara por ahí, le obsequiaría la piedra. Para él, era preferible perder la competencia que ganar de una injusta manera. Así pues, se echó a correr a todo lo que sus patas le permitían, con un Watanga que lo perseguía encolerizado detrás de él, pero éste último estaba tan cegado por la furia que no se dio cuenta que debajo de él había un gran agujero; una de sus patas había caído atrapada dentro, lo que lo hizo tropezar para después caer al suelo y rodar levantando polvo. No se fracturó la pata, pero sí se lastimó, por lo que no pudo seguir corriendo, y se tuvo que quedar a lamerse la misma una y otra vez. "¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!", gritó lleno de frustración.

Pero pronto, como si el destino hubiera querido ser bueno con Kivoli, encontró justo lo que estaba buscando: como un milagro de los dioses, delante de él se encontraba el equipo conformado por Namja y Simbarela: ¡La oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la piedra, y permitir que un equipo que realmente lo merecía ganara de manera limpia!"

Así pasaban los minutos. El equipo conformado por Namja y Simbarela, olfateaba aquí y allá para dar con el rastro de Kaira, o en su defecto de Imani (al ser él parte del equipo de Kaira). En eso estaban cuando de pronto, vieron que a lo lejos un cachorro de león corría hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

Debido al alto follaje, al principio no alcanzaban a distinguir de quién se trataba, pero conforme aquel bulto se aproximaba, se hacía más fácil de distinguir.

Entonces Namja volteó a ver a Simbarela, boquiabierta: "¡Mira, Simbarela!, ¡Es Kivoli, y lleva la piedra roja con él!"

"¡es verdad!", exclamó en respuesta Simbarela, mirando estupefacta al león aproximándose.

Y justo cuando ambas estaba a punto de resignarse y aceptar la idea de que habían ganado pero con una sola de las dos piedras, en un movimiento inesperado, Kivoli se detuvo en seco, y colocando la piedra en el suelo a los pies de ambas leonas, tomó aire, y muy decididamente comenzó a decirles: "Hermana Namja, y prima Simbarela; He dejado aquí ésta piedra para que ustedes la recojan, se la queden y la lleven ante los chamanes. Ustedes DEBEN ser las ganadoras de esta competencia".

Namja y Simbarela se quedaron petrificadas, estupefactas, no lo podían creer: _¡¿Kivoli otorgándoles la piedra?! No, eso debía ser un truco, una trampa o una broma, además ¿por qué lo haría?_

"Esto es en verdad inesperado, primo", comenzó a decir Simbarela de manera amable aunque entre titubeos, "pero, ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?, ¿Qué garantía nos das para que podamos confiar en ti?", por un momento las chicas incluso se pudieron a pensar que, tal vez Kivoli sabía que ellas tenían en su poder la piedra azul celeste y que tal vez Kivoli les estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero después de la experiencia que habían tenido con Kaira… ¿Qué más podían pensar?...

Ya que Kivoli pudo percibir la evidente desconfianza de su prima y de su hermana, se vio en la necesidad de contarles a ambas cómo estaba la situación; les explicó que no había creído justo que Watanga y él mismo ganaran a costa de la _trampa y las mentiras,_ por lo que sentía que entregarle _la_ piedra roja a ellas era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

"Pero, primo… es TÚ piedra, TÚ mereces ganar, además nosotras ya tenemos la azul celeste, con esa nos bastará".

"¡La encontraron!", exclamó Kivoli, sorprendido. "¡eso es genial!, ¡si ustedes le llevan a los chamanes la piedra roja y la azul, serán doblemente ganadoras!, además recuerden las reglas; _A menos que ambos miembros del equipo presenten la piedra ante los chamanes, dicho equipo podrá ganar._ Si yo voy sólo, sin Watanga, aún así perderé, así que por todo ello, lo mejor será que ustedes se queden con la piedra roja, y lleven ambas rocas ante los chamanes, ¿no les da emoción? Ambas serán las ganadoras absolutas de la competencia".

Simbarela y Namja se miraron una a la otra. No podían creer la bondad de Kivoli, y en sus corazones sintieron una gran emoción; tras horas enteras de búsqueda después de aquel robo que les había provocado tanta desmotivación, tras todo lo que habían padecido tratando de encontrar las piedras, tras todo eso, de pronto había llegado el bondadoso Kivoli para alegrarlas con aquel regalo.

"¡Muchas gracias!", exclamaron las niñas al unísono. Acto seguido, y de manera inesperada, se acercaron a Kivoli, y con gran ternura comenzaron a lamer las mejillas del joven león; tiernos besos, con los cuáles querían demostrar lo agradecidas que estaban con el chico.

Después, con el hocico, Namja, sonriente, tomó la piedra azul. Simbarela hizo lo mismo con la piedra roja, y así los tres primos, con aire triunfal, se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los chamanes…

Y esto los haría ganadores.

Haga clic para volver al índice

El atardecer había llegado a su fin y el sol supremamente se había ocultado por completo. El manto oscuro de la noche tomaba su lugar en Las Tierras del Reino, y para los seis cachorros la competencia había finalizado.

Las dos ganadoras habían sido las primeras en llegar con los chamanes, y por detrás de ellas venía Kivoli. Las niñas se acercaron de tal forma que quedaron frente a frente con los simios, pero Kivoli decidió ya no acercarse tanto.

Los tres cachorros no pudieron evitar notar que en el hombro de los simios reposaban cálaos: Zazú y la bella Binty en el hombro izquierdo y derecho de Rafiki respectivamente, y Zatzy, la madre de Zazú, en el hombro derecho de Kaleb.

Namja1 fue la primera en colocar la piedra azul a los pies de Kaleb, para después hacerle al chamán una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza.

Simbarela hizo lo mismo con la piedra roja.

Ambos simios miraron con jovialidad y una amplia sonrisa a las niñas ganadoras. Rafiki fue el primero en tomar la palabra:

"La han logrado, niñas, ¡ustedes dos han ganado la competencia!"

Los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron y la emoción se apoderó de ellas. Entonces voltearon hacia atrás para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a su primo Kivoli para hacerlo partícipe de sus sentimientos de júbilo, después Kaleb habló; "Ahora, yo, como chamán que soy, las nombro Las Ganadoras Oficiales de Esta Competencia", decía, mientras colocaba sus manos en las cabezas de ambas niñas.

Un "¡VIVA!" fue escuchado de pronto, proveniente de los picos de los tres cálaos, quienes sonrientes, se unían a la celebración, gritando para ovacionar a las pequeñas.

Más sin embargo, Namja y Simbarela aún tenían algo más que decir:

"Muchas gracias", comenzó a decir Simbarela dirigiéndose a Rafiki y a Kaleb, "sin embargo, hay algo muy importante que ambos deben saber".

"Sí", agregó Namja, entusiasmada.

Los simios escuchaban con atención sus palabras.

"Lo que pasa es que nuestro triunfo no hubiera sido posible, si no hubiera sido por él".

Entonces las dos niñas miraron hacia atrás, apuntando con sus narices hacia donde estaba Kivoli.

"Ven con nosotros", dijo Namja a su primo con amabilidad, "tú también mereces ganar".

Haga clic para volver al índice

Un silencio se hizo, y con cierta timidez, Kivoli se acercó a sus primas.

"Ustedes, mis niñas, son justas y de buen corazón", dijo Kaleb de manera imprevista, "y sus bocas están llenas de razón; Kivoli merece ganar la competencia también".

Este comentario dejó estupefactos a los tres primos, quienes se intercambiaron miradas entre ellos sin comprender: "¡¿Pero cómo sabía él eso, sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho?!"

En eso estaban, cuando justo en aquel instante, los cachorros restantes comenzaron a llegar; Kaira lucía molesta, Imani se veía cansado pero relajado, y Watanga llevaba una evidente expresión de enojo y frustración en el rostro.

"Chicos, acérquense, que ya tenemos ganadores". Vociferó Kaleb con alegría a los recién llegados.

Y como era de suponerse, Watanga y Kaira unieron sus voces llenas de veneno para protestar en base a mentiras:

"¡Eso no es justo!", gritó Kaira.

"¡Sí!", la apoyó Watanga, "¡Ellos no pueden ganar porque les robaron las piedras a nuestro equipo para lograrlo!"

Pero, como era de esperarse, Imani y Kivoli no se iban a quedar callados; "¡¿Robarlas?!", preguntó Imani con voz enérgica, "pero si fue mi hermano quien me atacó para arrebatarme una de las piedras… hasta me dejó algunas heridas leves en el cuerpo, ¡miren mi cara!"

"¡Sí!", lo apoyó Kivoli, "además Namja y Simbarela me contaron que Kaira les robó la piedra que ellas ya tenían a base de engaños".

Y así, poco a poco, una enorme discusión dio comienzo entre los seis cachorros; era una guerra de voces que aumentaban su tono cada vez, al grado de que ya no se entendía nada de lo que decían.

Así pues, Kaleb colocó sus manos a manera de vociferador y gritó muy fuerte y de manera enérgica:

"¡Silencio, todos!"

Los seis cachorros dieron un brinco del susto y el pelaje se les erizó. Entonces Kaleb, con mucha fuerza, volvió a tomar la palabra: "Escúchenme todos; Aquí nadie necesita convencer a Rafiki o a mí de lo que pasó, pues Ya-Lo-Sabemos-Todo", dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en estas últimas cuatro palabras, y pronunciándolas entre pausas.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo de pronto, el cuál rápidamente fue roto a causa de la risa de Rafiki, quien, con una amplia sonrisa, agregó:

"¿Ven las aves que tenemos en nuestros hombros?, pues déjenme decirles que fueron ellos quienes nos informaron todo lo que ustedes hacían mientras competían".

Kaira y Watanga palidecieron ante esto, sintiendo como si toda su sangre se les hubiera ido a las patas, y la desesperación comenzó a invadirlos.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?", preguntó Watanga entre titubeos y en voz muy baja.

Rafiki rio una vez más, y explicó:

"Pues verán; a Zazú, a Binty y a Zatzy, nosotros les encomendamos la misión de vigilar a un equipo en específico; a la bella Binty le tocó estar al pendiente del equipo conformado por Namja y Simbarela, a la madre de Zazú; de nombre Zatzy le correspondía el equipo de Kivoli y Watanga, y a Zazú le fue asignado el equipo de Imani y Kaira.

"¡Esto no puede ser!, ¡Esto no puede ser!", decía Kaira para sus adentros, casi al punto de un ataque de histeria. "¡Eso significa que Rafiki y Kaleb se enteraron de todas las trampas que Kaira y yo hicimos a lo largo de la competencia!", pensaba Watanga, lleno de ansiedad.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Mientras tanto, ahora fue Kaleb quien tomó la palabra: "Mientras ustedes participaban en la competencia, Zazú, Binty y Zatzy sobrevolaban de manera silenciosa y sigilosa por encima de los pastizales, monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos, así que, si ustedes pensaron que si hacían trampa nosotros no nos enteraríamos, estuvieron muy equivocados", finalizó sus palabras Kaleb en un tono de voz misteriosa y algo perturbadora. Luego Rafiki les pidió a todos los cachorros –incluyendo a los ganadores- que se sentaran, acomodándose a manera de media luna. Una vez acomodados, Kaleb se acercó a ellos y entonces, como si fuera un general frente a su ejército, el joven chamán se comenzó a pasear por enfrente de los seis niños allí reunidos, dirigiéndoles a todos una mirada de sospecha. De alguna manera los seis cachorros se sintieron intimidados.

"Como ustedes ya sabían, ésta competencia pretendía dejar al descubierto sus habilidades, pero sobre todo, sus defectos y virtudes, los cuales saldrían a flote en base a las decisiones que cada uno de ustedes tomara durante la competencia. Así pues, procederé a decirles a cada uno de ustedes, lo que Rafiki y yo pudimos detectar en base a la información que los cálaos nos proporcionaron.

Mientras decía esto, el simio se seguía paseando de un lado a otro enfrente de los cachorros, pero en eso, caminó justo hacia donde se encontraba Kaira.

"Iniciaré contigo, señorita Kaira", dijo Kaleb con firmeza.

La chica por su parte, tragó saliva, intuyó que no le iría muy bien en la evaluación.

Kaleb comenzó a decirle: "Zazú nos informó que te basaste en el engaño y la manipulación para robar la piedra a otro equipo, que abandonaste a tu compañero en plena competencia y que tenías planeado ganar sin importar los medios. En base a lo que nos contó Zazú, pudimos darnos cuenta que actuaste de forma soberbia y orgullosa al querer hacerlo todo por ti misma, así mismo usaste la traición y el chisme para engañar a tu propia hermana, ¡Eso está muy mal, señorita!"

Kaira no dijo nada. Solo se limitaba a mantener agachada la cabeza muy seria y echar las orejas hacia atrás.

Acto seguido, Kaleb se acercó nada menos que a Watanga, y tal como había sucedido con Kaira, también le dirigió una mirada severa, mientras que el pequeño león también se sentía igual de intimidado, aunque intentó disimularlo con una fingida sonrisa. Kaleb no se dejó engañar por aquella sonrisa, y con firmeza habló a Watanga:

"Tu sonrisa no oculta la verdad; Zatzy me dijo que tú actuaste con astucia".

Al escuchar esto, Watanga sintió alivio; "¿con astucia? ¿Yo?", se preguntaba. Por un momento creyó que sería felicitado por Kaleb. Haber atacado a su hermano entonces no había sido tan malo como él creía. Pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando Kaleb agregó: "Astucia… pero para el mal, lo cual es terrible".

Las orejas de Watanga, las cuales se habían levantado debido a su alegría, se echaron para atrás y en el rostro del pequeño león se dibujó una expresión de decepción.

"En primer lugar, actuaste de muy mala fe al haber atacado a tu propio hermano para quedarte la piedra. Eso demuestra que no te importaría destruir a tu propia familia con tal de lograr tus fines. Eso me recuerda mucho a cierto león de negra melena que vivió hace mucho, y que no quiero mencionar ahora", Kaleb tomó aire con fuerza por su nariz, después continuó; "Durante la competencia salieron a flote defectos como tu orgullo, al pensar que debías probar tu valía frente a Imani, también tu rencor y envidia hacia él, tu tendencia a la manipulación, a la mentira y a la trampa. Así mismo, denotaste falta de vergüenza al haber llegado con tu compañero de equipo para contarle con lujo de detalle tus malas acciones. En verdad deberías arrepentirte, jovencito".

Conforme iba hablando el simio, aquella falsa sonrisa se iba borrando poco a poco del rostro de Watanga, pues la manera en como Kaleb reprendía al cachorro lo estaba haciendo sentir muy mal, aunque había una parte dentro de él que le decía que él no quería cambiar esos defectos, pues según él mismo, eran precisamente esos defectos los que lo hacían fuerte de carácter. Él había escuchado muchas veces de boca de sus padres y de los chamanes, la historia de aquel león al que llamaban Taka/Scar, aquél león que había dejado un legado Claro-Oscuro a su paso, y que por alguna razón, para Watanga, Scar/Taka se había convertido en un ídolo a seguir (mal ejemplo, desde luego).

El pequeño cachorro se limitaba a escuchar el sermón de Kaleb, con su mente en conflicto; con su deseo de ser igual a Scar/Taka en el futuro, o cambiar para bien su manera de ser.

Ahora el turno de escuchar lo que Kaleb tenía que decirle, le correspondía a Imani. Sólo que esta vez, la manera en que Kaleb miraba a este cachorro era muy distinta a la forma en cómo había mirado a los dos cachorros anteriores; se trataba de una mirada llena de jovialidad acompañada de una gran sonrisa, y unas amistosas palmaditas que el simio dio al león en la cabeza: "Imani, debo decir que tienes todo mi respeto; Zazú me informó que tú siempre procuraste seguir las reglas y trabajar en equipo –aún cuando tu compañera no quiso colaborar contigo-."

A Imani le causó cierta risa escuchar aquello, mientras que Kaira hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Kaleb seguía diciendo: "Demostraste en la competencia que tú no eres alguien a quien se le cierre el mundo frente a un problema, por el contrario, buscas la manera en cómo éste se pueda resolver, basándote en el uso de tu razón. También debo decir que cuando regañaste a Kaira cuando ella te platicó sin vergüenza alguna sobre sus malas acciones, demostraste honestidad, pues no te importó lo que tu prima pudiera pensar de ti, y le dijiste lo que pensabas sin ocultar tus sentimientos. Así mismo, fuiste recto y justo al haber preferido lanzar la piedra muy lejos, aún cuando eso significaba que tú perderías la competencia, así la justicia en ti se manifestó. Piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo, y te mantuviste firme en tus convicciones, pues aunque tú y tu compañera hubieran podido ganar, preferiste dejar de lado esa posibilidad con tal de hacer lo correcto. Creo que tus padres, Misha y Kopa-Tanabi, realmente no se equivocaron cuando decidieron que tú serás el heredero de sus tierras".

"¡Oh, sí!, estoy seguro de que en el futuro serás un gran rey", comentó Rafiki.

Imani no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y halagado. Así entonces, le dedicó a Kaleb una tímida sonrisa. Por su parte, Watanga estaba que se carcomía de la envidia al escuchar estas palabras.

Ulteriormente, el joven chamán caminó unos pasos, acercándose ahora al cachorro Kivoli, y de la misma manera en como había hecho con Imani, le dirigió al cachorro un gesto amable, mientras le decía:

"Kivoli, creo que antes de dirigirme a las chicas ganadoras de la competencia, debo dirigirme a ti", al momento de decir esto, colocó una mano en la cabeza del cachorro de manera amistosa, éste último le devolvió el gesto con una sincera sonrisa. El simio proseguía; "La linda Cálao Zatzy me hizo saber que tú actuaste con honestidad, valor, y en nombre de la verdad al haberte enfrentado a tu compañero de equipo cuando éste hizo trampa, sin importarte lo que él pudiera pensar a pesar de ser tu primo también. Has demostrado un alto sentido de responsabilidad moral al rechazar la oferta de tu compañero de hacer que el equipo ganara de manera sucia". A partir de aquí, el simio hizo una pausa y miró de manera especial a Kivoli, era una mirada como de respeto, de admiración. Kivoli pudo sentirlo, y automáticamente sintió una emoción indescriptible. Entonces Kaleb bajó el tono de voz y miró profundamente a los ojos del chico, mientras expresaba: "Pero lo más importante de todo es que tú fuiste justo, al haber preferido tomar la piedra que tu compañero había obtenido de manera deshonesta para llevarla a un equipo que sí merecía ganar, así mismo, actuaste con una gran bondad al haber cedido tu piedra a tus primas Simbarela y Namja, aún cuando eso implicaba que tu compañero de equipo y tú perdieran. Y con todo ello cabe señalar que tus padres, Kovu y Kiara, no se equivocaron al haberte elegido a ti como el futuro rey de Las Tierras del Reino.

Kivoli no pudo evitar emanar una lágrima de su ojo derecho. Lloraba de la felicidad. Las palabras del Chamán Kaleb le habían motivado enormemente.

"¡Oh, sí!, estoy seguro de que en el futuro serás un gran soberano de Las Tierras del Reino", expresó Rafiki.

Kaleb le sonrió al cachorro una última vez y acto seguido retiró su mano de la cabeza del pequeño. Caminó unos pasos y dijo: "Ahora me dirigiré a las ganadoras absolutas de ésta competencia".

Miró entonces a Namja y a Simbarela y se acercó a ellas. Simbarela fue la primera en escuchar las palabras del sabio simio: "Simbarela, francamente debo decir que aunque ganaste, la cálao de nombre Binty me informó que eres un poco floja, es decir, le dejaste casi todo el trabajo a tu compañera de equipo de buscar las piedras sin que tú hicieras demasiado esfuerzo. También demostrabas cierta falta de carácter al dejar que tu compañera tomara todas las decisiones en el nombre de las dos. Era como si tú no tuvieras ni voz ni voto, y eso muestra que eres bastante indecisa".

Ante estas palabras, avergonzada, Simbarela bajó la mirada y echó las orejas hacia atrás, "lo sé", dijo en voz baja. Kaleb continuaba lo que estaba diciendo: "Sin embargo… no se debe dejar de lado que hay varias virtudes que reconocerte; eres muy paciente, por ejemplo aunque tu compañera y a ti les estaba costando trabajo encontrar las piedras, no te desesperaste, al contrario, procuraste mantenerte serena y a su vez intentaste mantener una excelente actitud optimista a pesar de todo. Eso demuestra de igual manera tu perseverancia y persistencia".

Tras escuchar éstas palabras alentadoras de boca del chamán, Simbarela cambió su semblante de triste y apenado, por uno alegra. Levantó las orejas y sintió gran alivio; "Mis más sinceras gracias por tus palabras, Kaleb", dijo mientras le hacía al chamán una reverencia con la cabeza.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña", le respondió Kaleb, "lo importante es que tú busques desarrollar más tus virtudes, y empezar a erradicas tus defectos", tras decir esto, Kaleb ahora miró a Namja para decirle:

"Ahora, con respecto a ti; debo decir primero, que la linda Binty me informó que tú asumiste muy bien tu papel de líder; sabes cómo hacerlo, más sin embargo, necesitas desarrollar más tu carácter. A veces los líderes deben tomar decisiones cuando los miembros de su equipo no están colaborando demasiado en la toma de decisiones. Hay que pedir opinión, pero siempre hay que saber reconocer cuando esto se hace imposible. Debo decir también que en todo momento mantuviste una actitud positiva que te mantuvo convencida de que, pese a las dificultades, ustedes lograrían ganar. También manifestaste tu actitud de servicio y ayuda. Aunque por otro lado, también es cierto que demostraste cierta falta de seguridad en ti misma así como ingenuidad excesiva al haberte dejado engañar por Kaira, permitiendo que ella se quedara con la piedra que tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido tu compañera de equipo y tú. Pero no olvides que todo eso puede ser pulido para mejorar, además todo eso queda opacado frente al brillo de tus virtudes principales: La bondad, la amabilidad, la persistencia y la perseverancia. En verdad te felicito, pequeña". Kaleb finalizó de decir, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Namja. La pequeña leona le devolvió el gesto con una sincera sonrisa y un muy sincero "Gracias".

Una vez que Kaleb terminó de resaltar los defectos y virtudes de cada uno de los cachorros de manera individual, dio unos pasos hacia el frente y buscó mirar a todos de manera general, para vociferarles:

"A manera de cierre para ésta competencia, quisiera decirles a todos en qué consiste el premio para el equipo ganador". Haga clic para volver al índice

Ante estas palabras todos los cachorros se miraron unos a otros muy inquietos. El momento de la verdad había llegado. El simio habló: "Las leonas cazadoras del reino, han cazado animales muy grandes para hacer una cena especial ahora que toda la familia real se ha reunido en La Roca Del rey. El premio para los equipos ganadores será el hecho de poder disfrutar de ese delicioso banquete, mientras que los perdedores lamentablemente tendrán que perdérselo, sin poder comer nada".

Imani no pudo evitar notar algo que le resultó extraño en lo que Kaleb había dicho: "¿Los?", preguntó, "¡Pero sólo hubo UN equipo ganador, no más!".

Ante la pregunta inquieta del pequeño cachorro, tanto Rafiki, como Kaleb sonrieron de una manera juguetona y pícara. Entonces, Rafiki tomó la palabra, entre risas: "¡Já, Já!, pequeño, el viejo Rafiki te explicará; Aunque la realidad es que el equipo conformado por Namja y Simbarela es el ganador, también es cierto que casi ninguno de los competidores rompieron las reglas, y han puesto de manifiesto sus grandes virtudes, y hacer esto era uno de los grandes objetivos de esta competencia".

"Y por eso hemos decidido que aquellos quienes compitieron limpiamente, disfrutarán del banquete como ganadores". Agregó Kaleb con voz entusiasta.

Esta declaración cayó como un bálsamo de agua fresca en medio del desierto a Imani y a Simbarela, llenando sus corazones de alegría. A Namja y a Simbarela les dio gusto saber que ellas no habían sido las únicas ganadoras y que sus primos Imani y Kivoli compartirían con ellas la deliciosa comida… más sin embargo, por otro lado Kaira y Watanga estaban más que furiosos, casi echaban chispas por los ojos del coraje, y se limitaron a quedarse callados. En realidad para ellos ya no había salvación, ya no habría nada más que hacer; _No-Disfrutarían-del-Banquete._

De pronto, Kaleb y Rafiki levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo y sonrientes, ambos vociferaron al unísono:

"Ahora todos gritemos para celebrar _'¡VIVA!'_

Entonces, Zazú, Binty, Zatzy, Imani, Simbarela, Namja y Kivoli gritaron al unísono un rotundo, alegre y muy sonoro _'¡VIVA!'_ para ovacionar el momento, después, un estallido de frescas risas invadió el lugar. Todos, excepto Watanga y Kaira, celebraban con emoción y regocijo.

Así, esa misma noche, pero un poco más tarde, en La Roca Del Rey, se llevó a cabo una hermosa celebración, acompañada de un delicioso banquete, para celebrar que Aiheu había permitido reunir a toda la familia para compartir la cena. Haga clic para volver al índice

Tal como se había planeado, los cachorros Imani, Simbarela, Namja y Kivoli gozaron del banquete, mientras que los tramposos de Kaira y Watanga sólo pudieron quedarse a observar con hambre cómo todos disfrutaban de la exquisita cena.

Al principio, los papás de ambos cachorros quisieron compadecerse de los maliciosos niños y pensaron en llevarles un poco de comida, pero como Kaleb había hablado con ellos sobre las maldades que habían hecho durante la competencia y de la necesidad de que los chicos aprendieran la lección, desistieron, además respetar las decisiones de un chamán resultaba algo indiscutible para cualquier habitante de Las Tierras Del Reino, por lo que no quisieron contradecir a Kaleb y respetaron sus designios. Todos sabían que los chamanes eran sabios y sabían lo que hacían, y era cierto que Kaira y Watanga debían escarmentar.

Fuera de esos pequeños inconvenientes, la maravillosa cena se llevó a cabo: Todos estaban muy felices, y la calidez familiar se sentía en el ambiente; Bromas, risas, muestras de cariño se hicieron presentes, pues la unión y el cariño que toda la familia real se tenía era incomparable.

En la cena estuvieron presentes, desde luego, Kopa-Tanabi junto a su esposa Misha, los padres de Misha de nombres Tuni y Ajenti, los abuelos de Misha que son los ex reyes Leo y Yasúe, desde luego también estaba el hermano de Nala que es el Rey Mheetu, Sarafina y su esposo Shizazen, Elanna (que como sabemos es también una de las hermanas de Sarabi) acompañada de su amado esposo Haki, todos felices.

Y como la reunión se llevaba a cabo dentro de La Roca Del Rey, los grandes anfitriones, como era de esperarse, eran nada menos que: Simba y Nala, Sarabi, las leonas pertenecientes a la cuadrilla de Caza, Vitani, el resto de leones; leonas y cachorros de la manada, Parvati, quien como recordará querido lector, es la segunda hermana de Sarabi, y lógicamente los que no podían faltar en la lista de anfitriones: Los reyes Kiara y Kovu.

Pero no todos los allí presentes eran leones; había otro tipo de invitados especiales: Las hienas que conocemos como Diótima, Banzai, Edd, Shenzi y Wema compartían y disfrutaban los suculentos platillos en compañía de los demás, y estos consistían en cuatro deliciosos y enormes búfalos que la cuadrilla había cazado para tan especial ocasión. Eran gigantescos y jugosos. Suficiente carne para deleitar a todos los presentes.

Pero así como no sólo había leones, de igual forma, no solamente había especies carnívoras presentes: Timón, Pumba, Kaleb, Rafiki, los cálaos Zazú, Zatzy y Binty, también estaban presentes; pero para nuestros amigos, la reina Kiara había ordenado a algunos súbditos herbívoros e insectívoros, conseguirles un delicioso buffet con gran variedad de platillos especialmente diseñados para ellos: Un cuenco enorme relleno con gran cantidad de insectos diferentes, frutas de todo tipo, semillas de girasol, hojas de árbol, ramas de acacia, calabazas… en fin, un delicioso manjar primordialmente diseñado para que ellos pudieran acompañar a todos a disfrutar del banquete.

Más tarde, Kaira y Watanga, aunque no pudieron comer, sus padres les permitieron unirse a la charla, y sonrieron.

Haga clic para volver al índice

Aquella maravillosa cena, que se enriquecía con una agradable charla, risas y convivencia, sólo podía ser el reflejo del ambiente familiar, de amistad, de aprecio y armonía que se tenían todos los allí presentes.

La atmósfera de paz de aquellos momentos, era El Efecto de una Primera Causa, que era el deseo de estar unidos, de ser todos UNO.

 _Y así, las pocas tonalidades oscuras se perdían en medio de los destellantes efectos luminosos y claros de aquellos maravillosos momentos._

FIN.

1 Este nombre se lee: Namya


End file.
